Entre Deux
by Becca86
Summary: Pour Sora, la vie se résumait aux visites de son meilleur ami et à partager un appartement avec son grand frère. Il avait même déjà des projets pour son avenir. Mais la guerre qui fait rage près de chez lui l'obligera peut-être à tout changer...
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Bonjour à ceux et celles qui découvrent l'une de mes fics pour la première fois; aux habitué(e)s, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire! (et bonjour quand même, au passage) Vous vous demandez probablement à quel genre je vais toucher cette fois-ci. Pour changer un peu de l'histoire d'aventure, je vais aborder cette fois le thème de la guerre. Et là : "Bah, c'est quoi cette idée à la noix?! La guerre, on en entend assez parler partout!" (malheureusement) Oui mais voilà, ici, c'est fictif donc c'est pas pareil. =p Autre grand changement : je change de couple principal! (je ne dis pas lequel j'utilise pour éviter de gâcher la surprise) J'ai envie de changer d'air donc voilà. Bien, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps (en admettant que vous lisiez ceci) et je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle histoire! Bonne lecture. =)_

_**Important**__ : Il y a quelques points importants que je tiens à mettre en avant maintenant : oui, j'ai bien placé la fic en "mature", et oui, il y a une raison à ça. Il y aura aussi du yaoi. Je ne saurai que trop conseiller aux âmes sensibles et/ou aux non amateurs du genre de s'abstenir de lire cette histoire. Vous avez été prévenu(e)s. =p_

--oo--oo--

Le moins que l'on ait pu dire, c'était que les taudis de Midgar étaient loin d'être l'endroit rêvé où passer son enfance. Les mères passaient leur temps à dire à leur progéniture de ne pas s'aventurer dans les rues où voleurs, dealers et autres malfrats en tout genre œuvraient dans l'ombre des ruelles. Des parcs avaient été aménagés pour permettre aux plus jeunes de s'amuser en toute sécurité mais des éclats de verre brisé jonchaient le sol, et les installations avaient depuis longtemps été vandalisées et n'étaient plus utilisées que pour d'autres jeux bien moins innocents.

Les taudis étaient l'habitat des moins fortunés et peu d'entre eux restaient assez longtemps pour constater l'ampleur des répercussions de la pauvreté sur les habitants.

Au dessus des taudis, assez haut pour que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, se trouvait le centre ville. Il n'était certes pas plus beau que le Midgar d'en bas, mais les crapules n'y vivaient pas ou se rachetaient une nouvelle conduite. Les agents de la force armée de la Shinra veillaient au grain et tombaient sans aucune merci sur les rares malfaiteurs – il fallait dire que l'occasion était si peu fréquente que les soldats en profitaient dès qu'elle se présentait.

La Shinra était le groupe surpuissant qui dirigeait la ville et ses ressources. L'énergie, l'eau, la nourriture, et les habitations dépendaient entièrement de la société et de son jeune président, Rufus Shinra. Bien que juste envers les plus aisés, Rufus Shinra oubliait volontiers les plus démunis et les abandonnait à leur triste sort.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Sora Strife n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de la vie du Sous-Midgar, nom généralement donné aux taudis. Son frère ainé œuvrait pour la Shinra en tant que haut gradé et s'était donc vu offrir une place de choix au sein de la ville. Les deux frères habitaient ensemble depuis la brusque disparition de leurs parents, mais la présence de l'autre était réconfortante, et ils vivaient donc heureux ainsi.

Sora était tout juste âgé de seize ans et rêvait de suivre les traces de son frère. Il s'imaginait entrer la garde de Midgar en tant que simple soldat, puis il se hisserait au grade le plus élevé, celui de Général. La route serait longue mais s'il y avait une chose que Cloud, son frère, lui avait apprise, c'était que l'on pouvait atteindre ses objectifs pour peu que l'on fasse des efforts.

" Sora? C'est à ton tour. "

Sora leva des yeux d'un bleu pur vers ceux, couleur menthe à l'eau, de Riku, son ami d'enfance. Riku était nul autre que le fils du grand Général Séphiroth; celui que l'on surnommait le Faucheur parmi les soldats. Séphiroth était réputé pour l'épée immensément longue que lui seul savait manier, et qui lui permettait d'abattre des dizaines d'hommes d'un seul geste du bras. Sora, lui, n'avait jamais douté de ces dires. Il se rappelait encore les nombreuses fois où Riku, alors très jeune, venait se réfugier chez lui parce que son père laissait chez eux une odeur bizarre en rentrant de dures luttes. Nul doute que c'était l'odeur du sang qui devait hanter la maison du jeune argenté dans ces moments là.

Les cheveux de Riku prenaient une couleur légèrement parme avec l'âge. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans n'appréciait guère de voir sa couleur prendre une "teinte de fille", comme il le disait lui-même, mais Sora, lui, la trouvait toujours aussi jolie. Sora avait hérité de simples cheveux châtains qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Même Cloud avait de beaux cheveux blonds presque platine.

" Sora. " Insista Riku en poussant le châtain à l'épaule.

" Oui, oui, ça vient. " Marmonna Sora en reportant son attention sur l'écran de télévision où un personnage attendait qu'on le dirige.

La manette en main, le châtain fit avancer le personnage et étudia les moindres recoins de l'écran avec attention.

" À quoi tu pensais? " Demanda curieusement l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Il vit son compagnon passer le bout de la langue entre ses lèvres, concentré sur sa partie. " Sora? "

" Quoi? " Demanda le châtain sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Riku soupira longuement et préféra remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il profita de la distraction qu'avait le châtain pour laisser ses yeux se baisser et étudier le corps de son ami. Sora était très mince, peu musclé. Ses jambes étaient fines et encore imberbes malgré son âge, mais Riku le soupçonnait de les raser régulièrement. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi le châtain avait pris une telle habitude, mais il ne le questionnerait certainement pas à ce sujet. D'autant plus que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Lorsque Riku reporta son attention sur le visage du plus jeune, il remarqua que celui-ci l'observait, l'air soucieux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda franchement Sora avant de baisser les yeux sur lui-même pour voir si quelque chose était sur lui. Non, rien. Il releva les yeux et regarda Riku.

" À quoi est-ce que tu pensais tout à l'heure? " Répéta l'argenté pour changer de sujet. Une tactique qui se montrait toujours très efficace avec Sora.

" Dis, Riku, est-ce que ton père arrive à changer certaines choses dans Midgar? "

" C'est-à-dire? "

" Rufus Shinra ne fait rien pour aider les plus pauvres. Est-ce que ton père a le pouvoir d'y remédier? "

Riku réfléchit un long moment.

" Je ne pense pas. Le président de la Shinra reste plus haut placé que mon père, et a un contrôle entier sur l'armée et sur la compagnie elle-même. Il n'y a que Rufus qui puisse changer les choses, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie. "

Leur discussion fut interrompue lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit et que Cloud entra, revêtu de son uniforme de garde. Il retira son casque et le posa sur la commode près de l'entrée. Il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc avant d'offrir un sourire un brin taquin aux adolescents.

" Salut, vous deux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises pendant mon absence. " Taquina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ne le vit pas mais il savait que Riku devait être très gêné par sa remarque. Sora, lui, n'avait probablement pas remarqué de sous-entendu.

" Cloud, on a passé l'âge de faire des dégâts dans la maison. On a juste joué à la console, c'est tout. " Fit le plus jeune, confirmant les pensées de son grand frère.

" Si ton frère est rentré, je pense qu'il va être temps pour moi de partir. Mon père ne va plus tarder. " Fit l'argenté en se levant précipitamment. Il s'étira longuement puis sourit à son meilleur ami. " On se revoit demain? "

" Bien sûr! " S'enthousiasma Sora, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

Les deux amis firent leurs adieux et se quittèrent. Sora, à présent seul, éteignit la console et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Il entendit vaguement son frère se doucher, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après une dure journée de travail. Il passait ses journées à commander et diriger des troupes, et la tâche était apparemment loin d'être aisée. Mais Cloud faisait des efforts et ses supérieurs devaient le reconnaître; Cloud était un bon élément.

La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit et Cloud en sortit revêtu d'un marcel blanc et d'un pantalon de sport en coton noir. Le vêtement laissait apercevoir l'élastique de son boxer et ne tenait presque plus autour de sa taille, mais Cloud était trop à l'aise dans ce pantalon pour vouloir s'en débarrasser.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se gratta le ventre en baillant longuement. Il tourna la tête vers son jeune frère et lui sourit.

" Sora, il faut que je te parle. " Fit le blond. Il vit le jeune châtain acquiescer d'un signe de tête et attendre la suite. " En fait, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais bientôt monter en grade et être nommé général de brigade. "

" C'est fantastique! " S'exclama Sora en sautant au cou de Cloud. " Félicitations! "

" Merci. " Fit le blond en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. Il posa les mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et le fit se reculer. " Je n'ai pas encore fini. "

La mauvaise nouvelle, se dit Sora. Il vit le sourire de son grand frère disparaître et le regard du jeune homme devenir très sombre. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer? Inconsciemment, Sora serra le bas de son pull entre ses doigts.

" Je ne change pas de grade sans raison. Rufus Shinra a décidé de prendre des mesures radicales pour repousser les forces armées qui essaient d'envahir Midgar, à l'Est. La ville est encore hors de danger mais il ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque. C'est pourquoi il a décidé d'envoyer la plupart des gardes de la ville sur le front pour mettre un terme à la guerre qui y fait rage depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il faudra des généraux sur place, comme moi, et d'autres qui resteront ici pour superviser les hommes en poste en ville. " Expliqua lentement le blond. Il vit le visage de son jeune frère s'assombrir et son corps trembler.

" Est-ce que tu dois vraiment aller là-bas? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre? " Marmonna Sora d'une voix tremblante. Il vit Cloud secouer la tête.

" Ils m'envoient là-bas parce qu'ils me jugent capable de contrôler la situation convenablement. En tant que soldat de Midgar, c'est un honneur d'être envoyé au front pour protéger la ville et ses habitants. J'ai juré devant Rufus Shinra de lutter pour Midgar, et j'ai juré à nos parents de te protéger. Je partirai la tête haute, et fier de défendre notre ville. "

" Moi, je ne veux pas! " S'exclama Sora en se jetant à nouveau sur son frère, cette fois-ci en sanglotant de façon incontrôlée. " Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose là-bas? Non, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. "

Cloud soupira doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Il attendit qu'il se calme avant de parler.

" Je n'ai pas le choix, Sora. " Fit le blond en obligeant son frère à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. " Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon petit frère ici. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi? " Plaisanta le bond en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sora. Ce dernier ne rit pas.

" Tu me le promets? " Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Cloud fit signe que oui.

-o-o-

Une cérémonie pour la montée en grade de plusieurs soldats fut organisée la semaine suivante. Les familles des soldats furent invitées et Sora se trouva seul au milieu de centaines de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Fort heureusement, Riku avait accompagné son père, chargé de décorer chacun des officiers, et était resté auprès du jeune châtain pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Pourtant, même la présence de l'argenté n'aurait su rassurer Sora. Riku ne le prenait pas personnellement. Il avait eu vent des histoires concernant la famille Strife, et savait parfaitement que Cloud était tout ce qu'il restait de famille à Sora, et vice versa. Savoir son grand frère parti sur le front devait être une épreuve difficile pour l'adolescent, mais il gardait malgré tout la tête haute en présence d'étrangers.

Plus tard, quand la cérémonie fut terminée et qu'il retourna chez lui avec Cloud, son air indifférent avait laissé place à un mélange de rancœur et de tristesse; une expression que ni Cloud ni Riku n'avaient encore vue sur le visage du jeune châtain.

" Tu ne manges pas ta glace? C'est celle que tu préfères. " Insista Cloud, au restaurant.

Il voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner auprès de son jeune frère. Sora boudait pour l'instant mais quand Cloud rentrerait victorieux, accompagné de ses hommes, l'adolescent comprendrait qu'il avait agi dans leur intérêt et regretterait probablement d'avoir eu un tel comportement avant son départ. Mais pour l'instant, Sora refusait d'accepter le départ du plus grand.

Riku, Séphiroth et Edea, la mère de l'adolescent, avaient été invités pour l'occasion. Presque tous ne voyaient le départ des deux généraux que comme une manœuvre de routine. Ils reviendraient rapidement, comme toujours.

" C'est une chance que vous soyez affectés à la même compagnie. Toi, ça ne t'ennuierait sûrement pas, mais Cloud sera rassuré de ne pas être seul et d'avoir une personne qui lui est familière pour son premier véritable commandement. " Confia Edea en offrant un sourire serein au blond, qui se gratta la nuque, l'air nerveux.

" Il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'habituer à la solitude si je n'avais pas été avec lui. " Dit le général d'armée d'une voix sereine. " Je ne doute pas de ses compétences de soldat, même si j'ai eu quelques doutes de temps à autres. "

" Hé, j'ai toujours fait de l'excellent travail! " Se défendit Cloud, offusqué.

" Moi, j'étais contre le fait de les laisser te nommer général. " Déclara Séphiroth sans sourciller. Cloud le regarda d'un air neutre, tandis que Sora avait levé la tête à ces paroles. " Tu es encore jeune pour diriger une brigade entière, et l'idée de savoir un bleu comme toi sur le front ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. J'ai pourtant été obligé d'admettre que tu as les compétences adéquates pour ce poste. "

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché sa promotion, dans ce cas? " Lança Sora sur un ton amer. Cloud fit pour le reprendre, gêné que son frère parle de cette façon à son supérieur, mais Séphiroth fut plus rapide.

" Jeune homme, tu apprendras tôt ou tard que la vie d'un soldat se résume à une multitude de choix; de _bons_ choix. Il n'est pas uniquement question de la vie de ton frère ou de la tienne, mais aussi de celles des milliers d'habitants qui peuplent Midgar. Aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'empêcher Cloud d'accéder à un poste plus élevé pour satisfaire un caprice. "

Sora baissa les yeux rapidement vers sa coupe, où les boules de crème glacée avaient commencé à fondre et à se mélanger. Sans un mot, il se leva de table et fila jusqu'aux toilettes, suivi aussitôt de Riku.

" Tu as été dur avec lui. " Dit Edea pour réprimander son mari. " Cloud est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place. "

" C'est pour son bien. Plus tôt il apprendra à se détacher de son entourage, mieux se sera. Cloud ne sera plus souvent là pour lui à partir de maintenant, même après que la guerre soit terminée. C'est aussi valable pour toi, soldat. " Expliqua l'argenté en portant son attention sur le blond, qui finissait tout juste sa glace. Cloud soupira doucement mais sourit.

" Ce n'est qu'une question de quelques mois. Sora sera bientôt en âge d'intégrer les forces armées de la Shinra; nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent. "

" Sora veut s'engager? " Demanda Edea, surprise.

" Il n'a connu que moi et m'a choisi pour modèle. Il n'est malheureusement pas très doué pour se battre mais il a une bonne tête. Je pense qu'il pourrait faire un bon stratège. " Expliqua Cloud avec fierté.

" Un stratège? " Répéta Séphiroth en fermant les yeux. Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur. " Notre armée en a terriblement besoin. Ceux qui nous dirigent sont bêtes comme des oies. Sans nous, les généraux, nos hommes ne seraient rien de plus que de la chair à canon. Mais il nous est parfois difficile de limiter les dégâts. "

" Pourquoi cherche-t-on à nous envahir, au juste? " Demanda lentement Edea, sceptique. " J'ai entendu dire que l'ennemi ne s'intéressait qu'aux ressources de Midgar, mais ça ne peut pas être la seule raison qui les a poussés à nous déclarer la guerre. "

" En effet, il y a bien plus que cela. " Dit Séphiroth en posant sa fourchette. Il amena sa serviette à sa bouche pour la nettoyer d'éventuelles miettes que son fondant au chocolat aurait pu laisser. " Les ressources ne sont qu'une infime partie des raisons qui les poussent à nous attaquer. "

" Est-ce qu'ils cherchent à aider les habitants du Sous-Midgar? " Demanda Cloud.

" Je ne pense pas. J'ai entendu dire que Rufus lui-même est ce qui a poussé Balamb à nous attaquer. "

" Rufus… J'ai beau travailler pour lui, je n'aime pas cet homme. Il cache quelque chose; je l'ai senti la première fois que je l'ai rencontré en intégrant l'armée. " Admit Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

" Si nous gagnons cette guerre, tu peux être certain que nous ne connaitrons jamais le fin mot de cette histoire. " Ricana l'argenté en tendant la main pour prendre son verre de vin. Cloud haussa un sourcil à ces mots.

" J'ai presque l'impression que tu espères que nous perdions cette guerre. " Fit-il remarquer en battant lentement des paupières.

" Hm. Ma fierté ne s'en remettrait jamais. "

-o-o-

La semaine qui suivit, Cloud rassembla quelques unes de ses affaires, une photo de son frère, et quitta le studio pour se rendre sur le front avec plusieurs bataillons et d'autres généraux. Sora l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant un long moment avant de le laisser partir. Le jeune châtain se plaça à la fenêtre du salon, et regarda une Jeep emporter Cloud loin de lui pour quelques temps. Sora se consola en se disant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. De nombreux hommes accompagneraient son frère et auraient vite fait de régler le problème actuel. Riku lui-même le lui répétait sans cesse, et le châtain y croyait dur comme fer. Riku ne se trompait jamais. Et après tout, Séphiroth aussi partait souvent, et il était toujours revenu chez lui. Alors pourquoi Cloud ne le ferait pas?

" Ton frère est quelqu'un de fort, Sora. Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu verras. " Le rassura patiemment Riku alors que son ami était venu vivre chez lui pendant quelques temps, à la demande du blond. Les deux adolescents s'étaient retirés dans la chambre de Riku et étaient assis au sol à regarder la télévision.

" J'aimerais l'être autant que lui. J'ai beau me répéter que tout ira bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. " Se lamenta Sora avant de secouer la tête lentement. " Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça. De toute façon, je ne peux rien changer. Autant me montrer patient, non? " Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami, un sourire fragile aux lèvres. Riku le lui rendit au centuple.

" Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, Sora. " Dit sincèrement Riku. Il vit son ami baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. " Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, moi. " Ajouta-t-il en prenant le châtain dans ses bras.

" Riku? " Questionna nerveusement le plus jeune, ses mains posées sur le torse du plus grand. Il serra l'étoffe du pull de l'argenté entre ses doigts quand ce dernier le serra un peu plus fort.

" J'ai toujours été et je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu le veux bien. " Murmura le plus grand, son visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Sora.

Le châtain retint sa respiration un instant et sentit son visage prendre des couleurs. Beaucoup le croyaient naïf, mais il était capable de déceler les sous-entendus, ou du moins certains d'entre eux, quand il y en avait. Et à ce moment précis, dans les paroles de son ami d'enfance, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces quelques mots avaient un sens profond. Riku avait toujours été énigmatique et ses phrases pouvaient l'être tout autant, mais Sora avait appris à les déchiffrer l'un comme l'autre. Il s'était rendu compte du léger changement dans l'attitude que l'argenté avait face à lui, qu'il s'agisse de ses actions, de ses paroles, ou même de sa façon de le regarder.

Sora avait appréhendé le moment où Riku finirait par se déclarer, et il était finalement arrivé après plusieurs mois. Pourtant, malgré tout ce temps, le plus jeune ne savait toujours pas comment répondre aux attentes de son ami.

" Riku, tu me fais mal. Tu me serres trop fort. " Gémit Sora en tentant de se dégager.

Il retint un hoquet de surprise quand ses efforts lui valurent d'être un peu plus compressé contre son ami. Ce dernier le poussa doucement pour le faire s'allonger au sol, et plaqua les mains de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune en le fixant du regard. La respiration haletante, Sora étudia l'expression de Riku, mais l'argenté ne laissait rien transparaître. Il avait cet air très sérieux, caractéristique des deux hommes de la famille, mais alors que Séphiroth dégageait une aura imposante et presque menaçante, Riku, lui, paraissait toujours très calme et en pleine contemplation. Pour sa part, Sora était toujours souriant et engageant. Les circonstances avaient atténué la bonne humeur qui exsudait de lui mais au fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu ce petit côté optimiste qui se refusait à s'arrêter sur des pensées trop moroses.

Sora vit Riku lever une main et en suivit le geste du regard, prudent. Elle vint se poser sur sa joue et il sentit le pouce du plus grand se frotter contre sa peau rougie. Sora frissonna et préféra fermer les yeux, brisant ainsi le contact qu'il gardait jusqu'alors avec son ami. Le châtain ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'en trouva incapable. Riku s'était baissé et avait délicatement posé les lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune sentit son corps se raidir et ne sut pas comment réagir. Devait-il repousser Riku?

Il perdit peu à peu le fil de ses pensées tandis que l'argenté se montrait plus entreprenant, et avait passé la langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami. Le muscle vint caresser celui de Sora pour l'inviter à prendre part à l'activité qu'ils avaient engagée, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il en faudrait plus pour décourager Riku. Voyant que Sora ne protestait pas, il décida de pousser sa chance et laissa sa main s'aventurer le long du cou du plus jeune, puis sur son torse, son abdomen, pour ensuite se glisser sous le haut de son ami.

Cette fois, la réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

" Riku, arrête! " S'exclama le châtain après avoir tourné la tête sur le côté.

Ses mains s'étaient levées pour se poser sur les biceps de Riku et le repousser. Elles tremblaient, et Sora réalisa avec horreur qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Le châtain eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit Riku lui prendre la main pour l'apporter à ses lèvres et la couvrir de baisers.

" Pardon, je suis allé trop loin. " Murmura l'argenté d'une voix étrangement suave.

Quand il fixa une nouvelle fois son ami du regard, ce dernier fut choqué en réalisant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Riku. De quoi s'agissait-il, au juste?

Les adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche simultanément lorsqu'ils entendirent un avion passer rapidement, loin au dessus de la maison de l'argenté.

" Encore un avion de chasse. On les entend de plus en plus souvent. " Déclara Riku en se levant pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarder au dehors.

Sora resta allongé au sol et ne dit rien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dans la maison dormait déjà, Sora était assis dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et se remémorait les événements de l'après-midi. Jamais Riku n'avait eu de gestes semblables à son égard, probablement par peur de la réaction que son ami aurait pu avoir. Le châtain se demandait s'il n'avait pas blessé l'argenté lorsqu'il l'avait ouvertement repoussé.

Sora poussa un long soupir, et espéra qu'il n'avait pas complètement détruit tout espoir de pouvoir ressentir ces mêmes sensations une nouvelle fois. Riku lui avait donné un baiser qu'aucun mot n'aurait été capable de complimenter à sa juste valeur, mais l'argenté s'était montré trop impatient, et Sora en avait été un peu effrayé.

-o-o-

" Il faut renforcer la seconde ligne. Les soldats à l'avant commencent à s'affaiblir. Je propose de faire se retirer ceux sur le front et que les suivants prennent la relève. Ils ont besoin de repos. "

" Du repos? On ne joue pas, Fair. La situation est plus que sérieuse. "

" Que proposez-vous, Général Strife? "

Cloud battit rapidement des paupières, et reporta son attention sur les autres généraux venus se rassembler dans l'une des tentes du campement. Le général de division, Zack Fair, meilleur ami de Cloud, l'observait attentivement et attendait une réponse. À ses côtés, le général de corps d'armée, un certain Génésis Rhapsodos, lui portait lui aussi une attention toute particulière, mais pour des raisons d'un autre ordre. Son regard méprisant ordonnait presque à Cloud de se ranger de son côté, et ça, le jeune général s'y refusait catégoriquement.

" Je suis d'accord avec l'avis du Général Fair. Nous devrions les laisser se reposer. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de soldats. "

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un cri retentissant suivit une détonation à quelques kilomètres de là. Les explosions et les hurlements se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur campement, à tel point qu'il avait déjà été proposé de l'éloigner. Repousser l'armée de Balamb s'avérait plus difficile que prévu, et la stratégie devait être modifiée rapidement et efficacement.

Génésis émit un bruit de mécontentement et secoua la tête. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand un soldat entra dans la tente, saluant ses supérieurs. Son uniforme était taché de sang et Cloud fronça les sourcils à cette vue. Rufus leur avait assuré que le combat serait aisément stoppé, mais il avait omis de préciser qu'il le serait par les forces ennemies. Les troupes s'épuisaient physiquement et mentalement. Ils perdaient tous espoir de gagner la guerre qui avait déjà emporté nombre d'amis et de membres de familles. Cloud avait eu vent de la disparition soudaine de quelques soldats, et avait soupiré doucement en apprenant la nouvelle. Rufus se montrait particulièrement implacable envers les déserteurs, et les pauvres hommes feraient bien mieux de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans Midgar s'ils voulaient continuer à échapper à la mort.

" Mon Général, les soldats au front ont des difficultés à contenir l'assaut. La seconde ligne souhaite prendre leur place. Nous donnez-vous votre permission? " Demanda vaillamment le soldat.

Il était assez peu fréquent, et souhaité, que des soldats d'un rang inférieur prennent eux-mêmes les décisions et en fassent part aux généraux.

" Ou – " Commença Zack.

" C'est hors de question. Si la première ligne se replie, l'ennemi en profitera pour s'avancer un peu plus pendant que la seconde prendra la relève. Rien ne nous assure qu'il les laissera faire. Ne changez rien. " L'interrompit rapidement Génésis en levant le menton.

" Mais, Général – " Commença le garde.

" Seriez-vous en train de discuter un ordre de votre supérieur, soldat? " Lança le général de corps d'armée, l'air menaçant.

" Non, mon Général. Il sera fait selon vos ordres, mon Général. "

Le soldat les salua une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer de la tente. À peine eut-il quitté l'abri que Zack et Cloud se tournèrent vers Génésis, furieux.

" Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir? Vous venez de laisser passer l'unique chance qu'avaient ces hommes de survivre! " S'exclama Cloud, hors de lui.

" Certains ont des familles à nourrir! Vous venez peut-être de leur ôter leur dernier espoir de les revoir! " Ajouta Zack.

" Cessez donc vos jérémiades. " Lança Génésis, agacé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise installée dans un coin de la tente. " Ils savaient tous qu'ils prenaient des risques en s'engageant. Cette expérience mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ceux qui pensent encore à s'engager dans notre armée sans se douter des risques qu'ils prennent. Il faut bien que quelqu'un montre l'exemple aux écervelés. À ce propos, il me semble que ton frère veut s'engager, Strife, n'est-ce pas? "

Génésis eut alors un sourire qui fit perdre à Cloud le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait encore. Le blond se précipita sur son collègue, le point levé, mais Zack le stoppa rapidement.

" Ne fais rien que tu regretterais. " Lui murmura Zack en envoyant un regard plein de dégoût vers leur supérieur. " Il n'en vaut pas la peine. "

" Strife, tu peux être certain que tout ceci sera noté dans mon rapport. " Déclara Génésis en secouant lentement la tête, comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant qui avait _encore_ fait une bêtise, et qu'il réprimandait pour la énième fois.

Séphiroth choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la tente, le visage étrangement pâle. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Cloud fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Séphiroth n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid si facilement, et le voir dans un tel état de panique mettait le blond extrêmement mal à l'aise.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne?! " Tonna l'argenté en s'avançant vers les généraux. " Pourquoi ne pas avoir ordonné un repli du premier escadron?! "

Les yeux froids, et à présent furieux, du général d'armée se posèrent sur Génésis.

" Le premier escadron s'en sortira très bien. Au pire- " Commença ce dernier.

" Il reste à peine la moitié des hommes qui le formaient, et si on les avait laissés se retirer, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés avec deux fronts sur un même champ de bataille. " Fulmina Séphiroth.

Génésis fronça les sourcils, perdu. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux fronts? À moins que…

" Nous sommes encerclés?! " S'exclama Zack, qui avait rapidement compris la situation. À ses côtés, Cloud avait baissé les yeux et serré les poings.

" Est-ce qu'ils comptent affaiblir les troupes ou proposent-ils un marché? " Demanda le blond en levant les yeux vers son supérieur et ami proche.

" Je propose que ce soit Strife qui s'occupe des éventuelles négociations que l'ennemi voudra entamer. Après tout, la situation ne serait pas si critique s'il avait accepté d'écouter mes recommandations. " S'empressa de dire le général de corps d'armée, les bras croisés.

Zack et Cloud tournèrent vers lui des regards stupéfaits. Séphiroth, lui, savait heureusement à quoi s'en tenir.

" Si négociations il y a, je l'accompagnerai. Il est hors de question de risquer une vie de plus. "

Le blond tourna vers son supérieur un regard offusqué. Pourquoi Séphiroth avait-il accepté les conditions de Génésis?!

" Mon Général! " Appela un soldat depuis l'extérieur de la tente. Il entra précipitamment et salua les généraux. " Un haut gradé de l'armée ennemie souhaite s'entretenir avec vous! "

" Eh bien, les voilà, ces négociations. " Commenta Génésis avec un geste théâtral pour désigner la sortie de la tente.

Séphiroth n'ajouta pas un mot et entraîna Cloud dehors. L'odeur de chair brûlée et du sang enveloppa les deux hommes, et Cloud amena une main gantée sur son visage pour atténuer l'immonde fragrance qui lui donnait la nausée. Ils tentèrent d'ignorer les cadavres qui recouvraient une grande partie de la vallée où la bataille avait pris place, ainsi que les cris attristés poussés par les soldats qui avaient vu leurs compagnons mourir sous leurs yeux. Le Général Strife envoya des regards compatissants à quelques uns des hommes sous ses ordres, et il serra une main au dessus de la poche de son uniforme où il avait caché une photo de Sora. Elle était déjà abimée d'avoir été sortie et rangée si souvent depuis le début de la guerre. Cloud avait l'impression que des semaines étaient passées alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours depuis son départ. Voir un spectacle aussi immonde lui donnait envie, plus que jamais, de retrouver son jeune frère et de le serrer dans ses bras pour se sentir apaisé. Il se rassura en se disant que ce serait possible très bientôt, et garda la tête haute.

Au loin, un groupe de cinq hommes et d'une seule femme se tenait à part de l'armée balambienne, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des généraux de Midgar. La jeune femme sembla étonnée de ne voir que deux personnes se présenter et échangea un rapide regard avec l'un de ses collègues, aussi surpris qu'elle.

" Vous n'êtes que deux? " Demanda l'un des hommes, un sourcil haussé.

Cloud dissimula une expression choquée lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un jeune homme du même âge que Sora, sinon à peine plus âgé. Son uniforme portait des traces de sang mais le garçon ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

" Je vois. Les lâches préfèrent rester à l'abri dans leur tente. " Se moqua un autre homme, lui clairement adulte. " Mais peu importe. La victoire est clairement de notre côté et dans sa grande bonté, notre boss a décidé de vous laisser une chance de sauver ce qu'il vous reste de soldats. À une condition. "

" Quelle est-elle? " Demanda calmement Séphiroth en s'avançant d'un pas pour que Cloud soit hors de portée de l'ennemi.

" Pas grand-chose. Il souhaite simplement faire l'un de vos généraux prisonnier. Nous vous laissons choisir lequel nous accompagnera. "

Le général d'armée fronça les sourcils. Si la décision lui revenait, il aurait volontiers livré Génésis. L'homme n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que créer des problèmes au sein de l'armée. Autant s'en débarrasser. De plus, ce que Balamb projetait de faire subir à l'homme qu'il livrerait ne promettait pas d'être particulièrement enviable.

" Nous acceptons vos conditions. Laissez-moi aller chercher celui qui vous suivra. " Déclara Séphiroth en se tournant vers le campement de Midgar. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il remarqua que quelques uns des généraux balambiens s'étaient placés derrière Cloud et les empêchaient à présent de s'échapper.

" Oh, je me suis certainement mal exprimé. C'est l'un de vous deux qui devra se livrer. " Fit l'homme qui avait entamé les négociations.

Au loin, on entendit une explosion retentir au cœur du campement, là où se trouvait la tente que les deux généraux avaient quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

" De toute évidence, les autres ne pourront pas venir. Les dégonflés ne nous intéressent pas. "

Cloud déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Zack était à l'intérieur de cette tente…

" Je vais vous suivre. "

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers l'argenté, qui commençait déjà à s'avancer vers le petit groupe d'hommes de Balamb. Rapidement, Cloud se posta devant son supérieur pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

" Non, c'est moi qui irai. " Commença Cloud. Il ajouta à voix basse : " On ne peut pas livrer le général d'armée. "

À ces mots, Séphiroth fronça les sourcils.

" Sora n'a que toi. Ça lui fendrait le cœur s'il te perdait. Riku, lui, aura toujours sa mère pour s'occuper de lui. " Insista l'argenté.

" C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas agir par caprice, n'est-ce pas? " Fit Cloud avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. " Si quelqu'un est capable de changer Midgar, c'est toi, pas moi. " Il fit volte face et s'approcha des soldats ennemis. " Prends soin de lui pour moi, d'accord? Et… Dis-lui que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. "

Séphiroth serra les poings et salua son compagnon, tandis que l'ennemi l'emmenait et ordonnait à ses troupes de se retirer.

Cloud avait fait le bon choix, il en était certain. Mais il était difficile à accepter…

-o-o-

Il ne comprenait rien. C'était insensé. Les questions qu'on lui posait n'avaient aucun sens; tout comme le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir.

" Vas-tu te décider à parler, à la fin?! "

Un nouveau coup au visage; qu'il ne sentait plus tant il avait été frappé. La peau de ses joues était tendue tant elles étaient enflées; un goût de fer restait constamment dans sa bouche à cause de ses lèvres blessées. Il peinait aussi à garder les yeux ouverts. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'évanouir et jouir d'un instant de répit. Quelques secondes auraient suffi.

" Laissez-moi m'en occuper un instant. " Intervint un autre homme.

Il se tenait à la porte d'entrée de la salle, les mains dans le dos. Son uniforme gris anthracite portait de nombreuses décorations, et des rubans dorés qui soulignaient les contours du costume. Des yeux gris et sans pitié se posèrent sur le prisonnier qui avait dû encaisser des coups pendant près d'une heure sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Le nouveau venu vint se placer devant Cloud, tandis que ses geôliers se tenaient de chaque côté de sa chaise en saluant leur supérieur hiérarchique.

" Prisonnier, il serait dans ton intérêt de répondre à nos questions. " Commença l'homme, ses yeux fixant Cloud intensément. " Que sais-tu au sujet de Rufus Shinra? "

" _Pourquoi veulent-ils en savoir tant sur lui? _" Se demanda le blond en se contentant de regarder l'inconnu.

Celui-ci soupira longuement et voulut attraper Cloud par le col de sa veste, mais son regard fut attiré par la poche à moitié déchirée qui y était cousue. Il pouvait voir un bout de papier dépasser de l'ouverture et il le sortit sans hésitation. Des yeux gris étudièrent le visage enfantin et souriant avec attention, puis se posèrent sur celui du prisonnier. Cloud semblait au bord de la panique.

" Je vois. " Fit le général. " Laissez-le pour le moment. J'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire parler. "

-o-o-

Sora tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Riku lorsque de nouveaux avions de chasse passèrent au dessus de la maison, couvrant tous les autres bruits pendant un court instant. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le champ de bataille.

Cloud était parti depuis presque une semaine et n'était toujours pas revenu. L'adolescent avait réussi à se raisonner pendant les premiers jours, mais plus le temps passait et plus il peinait à cacher son inquiétude. Edea et Riku se montraient compréhensifs et tentaient de le rassurer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne serait tranquille que lorsque son frère se tiendrait devant lui pour le ramener chez eux.

" Tu vas tomber malade. " Murmura-t-on à son oreille tandis que des bras venaient s'envelopper autour de sa taille.

Sora reconnut une odeur de jasmin et sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Riku. Le châtain poussa un léger soupir et ferma les yeux un instant.

" Riku… Tu sais, je – "

" Allez, reprends-toi un peu! Je suis certain que Cloud et mon père seront bientôt de retour. Tu verras, tout ça ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. " L'interrompit l'argenté avant de le lâcher pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés. Riku venait délibérément de lui couper la parole. Pourquoi s'être confié à Sora s'il refusait maintenant d'entendre la réponse qu'il avait à donner?

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le bruit de coups de feu en plein cœur de la ville. Les adolescents se placèrent devant la fenêtre et regardèrent au dehors.

" Ce sont des soldats de Balamb! " S'exclama Riku, les yeux écarquillés.

Il courut jusqu'à sa garde-robe et en sortit une épée rangée dans un fourreau décoré de fines lignes argentées. Riku rejoignit à nouveau son ami, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna en dehors de sa chambre, puis dans les escaliers.

" Riku! Sora! " Appela Edea alors que les garçons atteignaient le hall d'entrée de la maison. " C'est terrible! La ville est envahie de soldats ennemis! Nous devons quitter la maison immédiatement et aller nous mettre à l'abri! "

" Papa m'a parlé d'un passage secret qui mène aux souterrains de la ville. Ils ne devraient pas nous trouver si nous nous y cachons. Allons-y! " Déclara Riku en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il vérifia qu'aucun soldat ne se trouvait aux alentours puis fit signe à sa mère et Sora de venir le rejoindre. Le petit groupe avança ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais évidemment, ils n'allaient pas avoir assez de chance pour ne pas être aperçus.

" Là-bas! " Cria un soldat balambien en pointant le trio du doigt.

Aussitôt, d'autres soldats le rejoignirent et se mirent à courir en direction d'Edea et des deux adolescents. Le trio accéléra sa course, espérant pouvoir semer leurs poursuivants, mais rien n'y fit. Ces hommes étaient entraînés et bien plus rapides qu'eux. Riku stoppa et fit volte face, épée en main, pour protéger les deux autres. L'un des soldats s'approcha de lui, son arme pointée vers l'adolescent.

" Pousse-toi de là, gamin. On n'en a pas après toi. " Fit le soldat, très calme, en gardant malgré tout l'argenté en joue.

Riku fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas. Il n'allait pas lancer l'offensive le premier. Son père lui avait toujours appris que les plus faibles étaient ceux qui commençaient le combat, car incapables de garder leur sang froid.

" Laisse-le, je vais m'occuper de lui. Assurez-vous que l'autre garçon ne puisse pas s'échapper. " Lança une femme en s'approchant du groupe.

D'un geste de la main, elle plaça de longues mèches de cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'argenté. Ses yeux d'un rouge bordeaux brillaient avec malice tandis qu'ils observaient l'adolescent des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci se tourna rapidement en voyant les soldats se lancer à la poursuite de sa mère et de son meilleur ami, et il fit un pas en avant pour les suivre. Il ne put aller bien loin car la jeune femme l'avait attrapé par le col de son pull et attiré à elle avec une force titanesque.

Riku tomba à la renverse mais se redressa rapidement.

" Hé là, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas lâcher l'ennemi des yeux? " Demanda la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " Ça pourrait te coûter la vie, tu sais. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon ami? " Demanda Riku, déterminé. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par cette femme, même si elle possédait énormément de force. Probablement plus que lui.

" Je n'ai pas la permission de répondre à cette question. Par contre, on m'a ordonné de m'occuper des gêneurs dans ton genre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu es encore un enfant, je vais y aller mollo avec toi. "

Elle leva les mains et tira brièvement sur ses gants en agitant les doigts. Riku émit un grognement sourd avant de se lancer sur la brune. Il leva son épée pour la frapper, mais cette dernière flanqua un coup de pied au poignet de l'adolescent, le faisant lâcher son arme. Sans poser la jambe, elle plia le genou et frappa une seconde fois, cette fois-ci à son abdomen. L'argenté sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air instantanément et tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Comment avait-elle pu se défendre alors qu'elle ne possédait aucune arme?

" Désolée, petit, mais je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi. " Fit la femme en le frappant dans le haut du dos.

L'adolescent tomba à terre et jura silencieusement tandis que sa vue s'assombrissait, avant qu'il ne perdre connaissance. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête en marmonnant un "bien" avant de suivre ses soldats.

-o-o-

Sora n'en pouvait plus. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir tant il peinait à suivre Edea dans les ruelles de la ville. Les hommes à leur poursuite étaient très près et ne les lâchaient pas. Il avait même senti, à plusieurs reprises, le bout de leurs doigts se frotter contre son dos pour tenter de l'attraper. Son cœur battait vite au creux de sa poitrine et résonnait jusque dans ses oreilles. Ses jambes étaient faibles et son estomac semblait prêt à rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il contenait encore. Et le châtain se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

" Sora, je t'en prie, fais encore un petit effort! " Fit Edea en jetant vers lui un regard inquiet.

" Je n'en peux plus. Je suis trop fatigué. " Marmonna l'adolescent alors que le peu de force qu'il restait encore dans ses jambes s'envola.

Il entraîna la mère de son ami avec lui dans sa chute, et à peine eut-il touché le sol que les soldats les encerclaient déjà. Il sentit l'un d'eux l'attraper par le bras et l'obliger à se lever. L'adolescent grimaça face au peu de délicatesse dont l'homme faisait preuve, et il leva une main pour tenter, vainement, de l'obliger à le lâcher.

" Bon travail. " Fit une brune en les rejoignant rapidement. Elle étudia Sora du regard rapidement. " C'est bien lui. Emmenez-le. Et ne lui faites aucun mal, c'est compris? "

" Sora! Laissez-le! " Lança Edea en se levant.

Elle tendit une main devant elle et fit apparaître des pics de glace, qu'elle envoya sur les soldats. La brune se tint devant eux et d'un revers du bras, elle anéantit les projectiles.

" Tch. Une sorcière? À Midgar? Voilà qui est surprenant. " Fit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se lança sur la mère de Riku et lui fit subir le même traitement qu'à son fils, avec plus de facilité encore. Une fois son travail fini, la brune prit un appareil dans la poche de son uniforme et ordonna le retour de tous les soldats au vaisseau de Balamb.

-o-o-

Sora jetait des regards apeurés autour de lui. Il était entouré par des dizaines de soldats, et la poigne de fer de l'inconnue le maintenait près d'elle en rendant toute tentative de fuite impossible. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on l'emmenait vers le vaisseau ennemi et qu'il était le seul de Midgar parmi cette foule gigantesque. Le jeune châtain frissonna en imaginant ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre une fois arrivé à destination. Allait-on le torturer? Le tuer? Peut-être même serait-il assez malchanceux pour subir les deux traitements. À moins qu'il puisse s'échapper avant que cela n'arrive. C'était impossible pour l'instant mais une fois dans le vaisseau, il pourrait très certainement trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

Leur destination était toute proche. Un immense vaisseau entouré de cercles lumineux attendait tranquillement dans les plaines, à l'Ouest de Midgar. Sora en fut rassuré; ils ne passeraient pas par le champ de bataille où se trouvait peut-être son frère.

Si tous ces soldats avaient pu envahir la ville, alors Midgar avait probablement échoué. Et ça voulait dire que Cloud s'était peut-être fait tuer.

L'adolescent sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette idée, mais il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer devant toutes ces personnes. Il ne se montrerait pas faible. Son frère ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Les troupes entrèrent dans le vaisseau par une cour goudronnée. Elles montèrent quelques escaliers puis entrèrent dans le vaisseau par de grandes portes métalliques. Les hommes se séparèrent et chacun partit de son côté sans rien dire. Sora put enfin voir les alentours. Le hall principal était construit autour d'un ascenseur. La plateforme centrale était entourée par un bassin, lui-même bordé de buissons. Des couloirs étaient situés à intervalles réguliers et chaque arche qui y conduisait portait une couleur différente. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elles menaient que la femme l'entraînait déjà vers la tour centrale. Elle pressa un bouton, qui fit ouvrir les portes, puis un autre portant l'inscription "S-S". La cabine descendit lentement et aucun mot ne fut échangé entre le prisonnier et l'inconnue. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle plongée dans la pénombre que quelques néons seulement éclairaient faiblement. La brune le conduisit jusqu'à une porte à l'autre bout de la salle et frappa.

À l'intérieur de la petite salle, elle fort heureusement bien éclairée, se trouvaient plusieurs soldats haut gradés, d'après les décorations que Sora pouvait voir accrochées à leurs uniformes. L'un des hommes en portait un nombre considérable, ce qui le laissa comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne très importante. Cette même personne se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'eux.

" Bon travail, Tifa. Tu peux nous laisser et aller te reposer. " Dit l'individu avec un bref signe de la tête.

La brune le salua et sortit sans rien dire. Sora leva des yeux méfiants vers l'homme. Ses yeux gris lui firent froid dans le dos tant ils étaient vides de toute émotion. L'adolescent remarqua également une cicatrice sur le front de l'homme, assez grande d'ailleurs. Sans doute avait-il été blessé pendant une bataille. Le regard du plus jeune s'attarda ensuite sur les cheveux du balafré. Ils étaient châtains, comme les siens, mais avaient un léger reflet roux et des mèches satinées qui les rendaient brillants. Sora aurait été jaloux s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur à cet instant.

" Nous avons trouvé un objet assez intéressant durant notre petit conflit avec Midgar. " Commença le balafré sans aucun préambule.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à Sora. L'adolescent leva une main tremblante et la prit entre ses doigts. Il l'étudia et poussa une exclamation de surprise. C'était une photo de lui; celle que Cloud avait certainement emmenée avec lui. Et elle était couverte de tâches de sang. L'adolescent sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais n'en versa aucune. Cette ordure en aurait probablement tiré bien trop de satisfaction.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère? " Lança le plus jeune d'une voix forte, qui le surprit lui-même. L'homme devant lui, par contre, ne s'en formalisa pas. Non, son étonnement venait d'autre chose.

" Ce n'est pas exactement la question à laquelle je m'attendais. " Avoua-t-il en croisant les bras. " En tout cas, pas maintenant. Soit, ça m'évitera d'avoir à m'expliquer. Suis-moi. " Ordonna-t-il.

Pour être certain que Sora le suive, le châtain posa une main gantée sur l'épaule du plus jeune et l'entraîna vers une porte située dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté d'un store accroché au mur et présentement baissé. La seconde salle était plus petite et plus sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ampoule, et celle-ci éclairait une silhouette attachée à une chaise. Sora écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers elle.

" Cloud! Cloud, c'est moi! Est-ce que tu m'entends?! " S'exclama l'adolescent en poussant le général pour aller s'agenouiller devant son frère. Le blond leva faiblement la tête vers la source de la voix et eut tout à coup une expression paniquée. " Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? " Marmonna Sora en levant les mains pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur les bleus et les coupures sur le visage de son frère.

Derrière lui, le balafré s'était approché sans un bruit et se tenait debout. Il avança une main, et il empoigna les mèches de cheveux du plus jeune pour l'obliger à se lever et se tenir près de lui. Sora poussa un gémissement peiné et leva les mains vers celle de son assaillant pour l'obliger à lâcher ses cheveux.

" Alors comme ça, il s'agit de ton jeune frère. " Fit l'inconnu avec un sourire malicieux vers Cloud.

" Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. " Supplia Cloud d'une voix faible.

Cette fois, Sora ne put retenir ses larmes. Voir Cloud dans un tel état était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et l'entendre supplier quelqu'un, une chose qu'il avait toujours refusée de faire, montrait à quel point la situation devait être désespérée. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider son grand frère…

" Je répète ma question : que sais-tu au sujet de Rufus Shinra? " Demanda le général de Balamb, non impressionné.

" MAIS JE NE SAIS RIEN!! " Tonna Cloud, les yeux larmoyants. " Je ne sais rien de lui. "

" Cloud… " Marmonna Sora, sa voix tremblant autant que sa lèvre inférieure.

" Hm. Tu as peut-être besoin qu'on te rafraichisse la mémoire. " Dit le châtain en plongeant une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit un cran d'arrêt dont il appuya la lame contre la gorge de l'adolescent.

" Je vous en supplie, laissez-le. Je ne sais rien. " Marmonna Cloud en fermant les yeux.

" Allons, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu sais. " Insista le balafré en pressant un peu plus la lame.

Sora n'osait même pas déglutir, de peur d'être coupé. Il vit son frère se lamenter quelques instants sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, puis Cloud leva les yeux à nouveau vers les deux châtains.

" Je n'en sais pas plus qu'un autre. Il est le président de la Shinra, et c'est un salaud qui profite de tout pour s'enrichir. Mis à part ça, je ne sais rien d'autre. Maintenant, laissez-le. " Dit le blond en se débattant faiblement sur sa chaise.

Le général balambien poussa un soupir et recula la lame de son couteau. Sora baissa les yeux et remarqua alors que c'était le dos de celle-ci qui avait été pressée contre sa gorge, mais dans sa panique, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

" Irvine. " Appela le balafré. Aussitôt, un homme entra dans la salle. " Demande à l'un de nos hommes de ramener ce soldat à l'entrée de Midgar. Il ne nous servira plus à rien. "

" À vos ordres. " Répondit le dénommé Irvine en s'approchant pour dénouer les liens qui retenaient Cloud.

" Soldat, tu iras expliquer à ton supérieur les nouveaux termes du marché que vous avez conclu avec nous. Désormais, nous retiendrons ce jeune homme à ta place. En échange, nous promettons de ne plus nous en prendre à Midgar. " Expliqua rapidement l'homme à la cicatrice en posant les mains sur les épaules de Sora. Ses doigts se refermèrent pour le maintenir en place; bien que ce fut inutile puisque Sora ne cherchait même pas à se débattre.

" Quoi?! Non, laissez-le partir et gardez-moi à sa place! " Tonna Cloud en tentant de se débattre, bien que faible.

" Allons, allons. C'est un pacte très juste que nous t'offrons. Tu ne devrais pas le refuser aussi rapidement. "

" Il… Il a raison, Cloud. " Bégaya Sora. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, certains étonnés, d'autres indifférents. " Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié les paroles du père de Riku. Il faut d'abord penser aux autres avant de penser à soi-même, non? Les habitants de Midgar et toi n'avez jamais dépendu de moi. Toi, par contre,tu nous as toujours tous protégés. Pour une fois, laisse-moi te retourner la faveur, d'accord? "

" Non! Sora, je ne veux pas – Lâchez moi! Non! Sora! " Hurla Cloud alors qu'Irvine l'obligeait à sortir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y eut un bruit sourd puis plus aucun hurlement. Sora baissa les yeux, serra les poings et se mit à sangloter en silence. L'homme qui se tenait toujours derrière lui laissa une main sur son épaule et la tapota une fois.

" Tu as fait le bon choix. "

Sora fut ensuite conduit hors du sous-sol et retourna dans le hall principal. Là, des adolescents et adultes discutaient entre eux, jouaient aux cartes, se disputaient, riaient. Le jeune châtain les ignora et se laissa conduire par un nouvel inconnu en direction de l'arche grise. Ils empruntèrent un chemin couvert d'où on pouvait apercevoir de la végétation de chaque côté de la route, séparée du passage par de petites barrières en fer forgé. Au bout du chemin se trouvait un bâtiment avec de nombreuses portes, chacune portant un numéro.

" Ici, c'est le dortoir principal. Toi, tu vas avoir une chambre spéciale, avec celles des généraux, pour qu'ils puissent t'avoir à l'œil. "

L'adolescent n'écouta qu'à moitié et observa les alentours, cherchant déjà un moyen de s'échapper. Pas de conduites d'aération. Pire encore, l'accès aux chambres spéciales se faisait par une porte qui se déverrouillait à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. À moins d'en posséder une lui-même, jamais il ne pourrait sortir. C'était fort peu probable.

" Voilà ta chambre. Tu n'en sortiras que quand on t'en donnera la permission, c'est bien clair? Le boss te traite bien, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un prisonnier de guerre. "

Sur ces mots, l'inconnu poussa Sora à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte. À présent seul, le jeune châtain laissa s'échapper la tension qu'il avait accumulée et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-o-o-

" Très bien. "

Deux mots. C'était tout ce que Rufus Shinra avait à dire au sujet de la situation actuelle. Cloud s'était rendu à son bureau aussitôt après avoir été déposé – sans aucune délicatesse – par le soldat balambien, et lui avait répété les mots du général ennemi. Il lui avait expliqué que des centaines de soldats avaient été tués pendant la bataille, qu'il avait été battu alors qu'on lui posait des tas de questions, que les soldats de Balamb avaient réussi à capturer son jeune frère, l'avaient fait prisonnier à sa place et ne semblaient pas décidés à le libérer.

Et le président de la Shinra n'avait rien d'autre à dire que "très bien".

Évidemment, Cloud n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse. Il frappa le bureau de Rufus du plat de la main et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

" C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire?! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a dehors des familles qui pleurent leurs fils, pères et maris morts pour cette stupide guerre que vous avez déclenchée; j'ai moi-même perdu mon propre frère et vous avez le culot de me dire que tout va bien?! "

Rufus soupira longuement, agacé, et tourna son fauteuil de sorte que Cloud ne voyait plus que le dossier du siège.

" Strife, j'ai conscience de la peine que vous ressentez, mais vous avez agi pour le bien de Midgar. Vous pouvez être fier de vous. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour votre frère mais son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. Il aura permis à tout Midgar de vivre en paix. Il n'y aura plus de familles en larmes, Strife. Vous et votre frère êtes de véritables héros pour nous tous. D'ailleurs – " Rufus tourna à nouveau sur son siège et regarda Cloud, le sourire aux lèvres. " Je vous nomme dès à présent général de corps d'armée. "

Cloud cligna des yeux rapidement, confus.

" Mais le général Rhapsodos – " Commença-t-il.

" A été retrouvé mort sur le champ de bataille, après l'explosion de l'une de nos tentes, semblerait-il. Fort heureusement, le Général Fair s'était éloigné à temps et n'a dû essuyer que de très légères blessures. " Expliqua Rufus d'un ton détaché. " Rendez-vous dans l'une de nos cellules de soin et rentrez chez vous, Strife. Vous le méritez. "

Le général ne chercha pas à protester et salua le président avant de s'éloigner, le cœur gros. Comment pourrait-il retourner chez lui sans Sora? Il ne ferait que vivre dans un studio banal sans son frère à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus de chez lui…

Derrière, Rufus regarda la forme pathétique du soldat sortir du bureau, et secoua la tête lentement une fois la porte fermée. L'un de ses agents s'approcha et lui offrit un verre de vin, que Rufus accepta. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'ensemble de la ville.

" Ces chiens de Balamb continuent encore à me courir après. " Grommela le président en vidant son verre d'un trait. Il posa le récipient sur un coin de son bureau et appuya son front contre le verre glacé de la vitre. " Et ils me prennent pour un idiot. S'ils croient que je n'ai pas compris leur petit jeu… Ce Strife cherchera peut-être à se retourner contre moi pour sauver son imbécile de frère. Il est hors de question que cela se produise. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas? "

Derrière lui, un second agent s'avança et échangea un sourire amusé avec le premier en empoignant un bâton métallique.

" Ne laissez aucune trace. Il serait gênant qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. "

-o-o-

Sora fut brusquement tiré de sa torpeur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa et, dans sa panique, tomba du lit. Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui en se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. La mémoire lui revint rapidement et il poussa un long soupir de déception. Il avait un peu espéré que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un cauchemar…

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, cette fois-ci plus fortement.

" Réveille-toi! Je t'apporte ton repas! " Fit un homme. Sora fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

" Allez-vous-en! " Cria-t-il en retour. Il se fit un court silence.

" Comment ça? J'ai eu l'immense bonté de venir t'apporter à manger et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, espèce d'ingrat! " S'offusqua l'inconnu.

" Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me nourrir. " Insista l'adolescent. Il s'était peut-être livré de sa propre volonté mais il n'allait certainement pas leur rendre les choses faciles. Ils avaient battu son frère et l'avaient séparé de lui, après tout.

L'individu poussa une espèce de grognement sourd.

" Ok, je te laisse une dernière chance d'agir en être civilisé, et de venir ouvrir la porte avant que je ne te force à sortir de là. " Menaça l'homme, visiblement peu patient.

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre qu'utiliser la force, de toute façon. "

De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme aux cheveux d'un rouge vif tentait de brûler la porte d'un simple regard. Il leva la jambe et frappa violemment la porte du pied, à présent furieux du peu de respect qu'on lui montrait.

" Ma patience a des limites, gamin! " Commença-t-il.

Son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée d'une autre personne, un adolescent blond, qui marchait tranquillement vers lui, l'air las et peut-être un peu honteux.

" Pourquoi ne pas simplement ouvrir la porte et déposer le plateau, espèce d'idiot? " Fit le blond en prenant le plateau des mains du plus grand. Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte, surprenant Sora qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air confus.

" Comment – " Commença Sora.

" Refus d'obtempérer. Ton temps de repas est réduit de moitié. Tu as une demi-heure pour manger, pas plus. " Fit le blond en regardant le prisonnier droit dans les yeux. Sora sembla choqué mais le blond ne s'en soucia pas. Il posa le plateau à terre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

" T'es un peu trop dur, là. " Dit le roux.

" Tu sembles oublier où ta "grande bonté" t'a mené. " Fit remarquer le plus jeune. " Et faut-il te rappeler que c'est un prisonnier et non un invité? " Des bras croisés et un regard appuyé laissèrent entendre à quel point le blond était sans voix face au comportement de son collègue.

" Peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas de nous des monstres. Entre êtres humains, il faut savoir se montrer civilisés. " Insista le plus grand pour défendre son point de vue.

" Civilisés. " Se moqua le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin. " Je m'occupe de lui. Retourne à ton poste. "

-o-o-

Sora, lui, s'était levé après que la porte ait été fermée. Il s'était approché du repas qu'on lui avait laissé et l'observait attentivement. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha au dessus des assiettes et en huma le fumet. Lorsque l'odeur ne lui sembla pas suspecte, il trempa le bout de son index dans la sauce et la goûta. Pas de goût étrange non plus. Rien que de la tomate et quelques herbes aromatiques.

" _Ils ont peut-être empoisonné les autres aliments? _" Se dit-il, encore méfiant.

Bien que l'idée d'être tué après avoir été fait prisonnier semblait stupide, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces personnes allaient chercher à lui faire du mal. C'était ce qui arrivait à tous ces prisonniers dans les films, non? Ils étaient torturés à mort, et leurs dépouilles finissaient dans un vieux lac. Mais ce n'était pas de la fiction, cette fois. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien?

L'adolescent prit la fourchette posée près de l'assiette et en planta les dents dans un morceau de viande. La chair semblait très tendre et lorsqu'il se mit à la mâcher, Sora eut presque l'impression qu'elle fondait dans sa bouche. Même avec le salaire que Cloud touchait, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à une viande aussi tendre et succulente.

Cloud… Savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus son frère rendait Sora horriblement triste, mais le châtain rassembla son courage et fit de son mieux pour tenir bon. Il se mit à engloutir son repas et vida son verre d'eau d'un trait lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien.

Ha! Ça allait leur apprendre à le sous-estimer. Ils pensaient le punir en lui laissant moins de temps pour se restaurer; eh bien c'était encore bien assez de temps pour Sora!

Le jeune châtain se leva et retourna près de la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le paysage défiler rapidement devant lui. Le vaisseau se trouvait au milieu d'une grande plaine, dans laquelle Sora pouvait voir des monstres se prélasser au soleil, certains allongés sur le dos. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les créatures présentes en dehors des villes étaient dangereuses, et il les imaginait toujours sur le qui-vive, prêtes à attaquer. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elles vivent de façon si insouciante.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et révéla le garçon qui avait laissé le plat. Le blond haussa les sourcils, s'attendant certainement à ce que le prisonnier n'ait pas réussi à finir à temps. Il prit les restes sans prononcer un mot et ferma la porte.

Sora, lui, continua à regarder au dehors.

-o-o-

Pendant ce temps, dans le vaisseau de Balamb, les généraux s'étaient réunis pour faire le compte rendu de la bataille qu'ils venaient de remporter.

" Nous avons eu très peu de morts, une dizaine à vue d'œil. Les blessés sont plus nombreux mais n'ont rien de grave. Ils devraient tous êtres sur pieds d'ici trois jours au maximum. Nous n'avons encore eu aucune réponse du président au sujet d'un éventuel traité avec Midgar. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se préparer à l'éventualité d'une seconde guerre. " Expliquait Tifa, très sérieuse.

" Pitié, une seule m'a amplement suffi. " Se plaignit un soldat.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et révéla l'individu aux cheveux rouges, suivi de l'adolescent qui l'avait sermonné un peu plus tôt.

" Tiens, vous revoilà. Comment se porte notre petit prisonnier? " Demanda Tifa avec un sourire malicieux.

" Comme un charme. Axel s'est fait envoyer balader par ce moucheron. " Commenta le blond en prenant place à côté de la brune. Axel s'assit à la dernière chaise inoccupée, en face du blond.

" Roxas, il doit être terrifié. Mets-toi un peu à sa place. Si tu te retrouvais dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, entouré de personnes qui te sont étrangères et qui t'ont fait prisonnier, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu te montrerais aimable? " Se défendit Axel, vexé.

" Non. J'aurais profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour m'échapper. "

" Mais c'est un civil! Et toi, tu es un soldat! Il n'a pas les mêmes réactions que nous, enfin! "

" Il suffit. " Déclara calmement et fortement l'homme à la cicatrice. Son regard froid et implacable fixa les nouveaux venus, qui furent aussitôt calmés. " Laissons ce sujet de côté pour le moment et parons au plus pressé. J'ai ordonné à Nida de retourner à Balamb City. Les batteries du vaisseau ont besoin d'être rechargées avant que nous reprenions la route. Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour les soldats de retrouver leurs familles. Ils seront plus opérationnels si on les laisse se détendre un peu. Notre séjour sera court alors tâchez d'en profiter au maximum. "

" Combien de temps resterons-nous en ville? " Demanda Axel.

" Il faut trois jours pour recharger complètement le vaisseau en énergie. Vu ce qu'il reste, je dirais que nous devrions pouvoir repartir d'ici deux jours. Un souci? " Demanda le balafré.

" Aucun. "

" Si personne n'a de questions, je déclare cette réunion terminée. "

Les généraux se levèrent de leurs sièges et sortirent de la salle de réunion. Tifa se plaça à l'entrée et attendit qu'Axel et Roxas soient sortis. Elle les suivit alors.

" Je trouve que Léon est horriblement tendu. Pas vous? " Fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

" Il n'était pas exactement tranquille à l'idée de partir à la recherche de Rufus. Il ira mieux rapidement. " Offrit Axel.

" Tu parles. Je suis certain que cette histoire de batteries n'est qu'un prétexte pour aller prendre son pied avec les filles de la ville. Il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour en voir la dernière fois qu'on s'est arrêtés quelque part; c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi casse-pieds en ce moment. " Déclara Roxas d'un ton presque réprobateur.

" S'il t'entendait, il t'arracherait la langue pour te faire taire pour de bon. " Dit Tifa.

" Il sait déjà ce que j'en pense. " Fit le blond.

" Ah, que veux-tu. C'est difficile de comprendre des personnes différentes de nous. " Taquina Axel, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" Différentes? Comment ça, différentes? " S'emporta immédiatement l'adolescent, sur la défensive.

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, mon cher Roxas. " Continua Axel.

Sa remarque mit le jeune blond en colère pour de bon, et celui-ci s'éloigna en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire, laissant les mentors seuls.

-o-o-

Le vaisseau s'arrêta alors que la nuit tombait, et Sora se demanda où ils étaient actuellement. Sa fenêtre n'offrait pas la meilleure vue pour le renseigner sur leur position. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, en face du lit. Cinq heures. Ils avaient voyagé pendant cinq heures et s'étaient finalement arrêtés. Le jeune châtain fit un calcul rapide. Il y avait peu de villes à l'Ouest de Midgar, ce qui ne laissait pas tellement de choix.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Balamb City faisait partie de la liste qu'il avait faite mentalement. L'ennemi serait retourné directement à sa base? Pourquoi faire? Voir le dirigeant?

" _Ils doivent bien faire des rapports, eux aussi, même si ce ne sont que des brutes. _" Pensa-t-il, une main au menton.

Même l'armée de Midgar, qui était jugée très dure, avait plus de manières que ces sauvages.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Sora ne s'en rende compte, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur, cependant, aurait été mieux bien loin de lui. Mais la nature était telle qu'il ne pouvait rester dans sa chambre éternellement sans avoir besoin de se rendre aux toilettes. Le jeune châtain paniqua légèrement, puis un peu plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers la porte mais ne trouva aucune poignée. Il était enfermé.

" Ouvrez-moi! Je dois absolument sortir d'ici! " Appela-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, espérant attirer l'attention d'une âme charitable.

Il y eut un léger bruit de l'autre côté de la paroi, puis elle fut ouverte, révélant le même garçon qu'auparavant. Le blond lui apportait son dîner.

" Quoi? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amical.

" J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Maintenant. " Marmonna Sora, oubliant temporairement sa fierté. Il piétina sur place pour bien appuyer ses propos.

Roxas soupira. Il posa le plateau dans la chambre, près de la porte, et fit signe au châtain de le suivre.

" Pas de coup tordu, compris? " Prévint le blond, l'air sévère.

" Sinon quoi? J'aurai droit à une demi-heure pour manger cette fois-ci aussi? " Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le châtain.

" Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser plus de temps. Et non, si tu essaie de te sauver, je te brise les genoux pour être sûr que tu ne puisses plus bouger. "

Le regard du jeune soldat laissait clairement entendre que sa menace serait exécutée sans l'once d'une hésitation. Sora déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il leva rapidement la tête, cependant, quand la porte de l'une des chambres fut ouverte. Une femme en sortit, courtement vêtue. Elle repoussa de longues mèches de cheveux par-dessus son épaule et observa curieusement les deux garçons.

" Vous avez besoin de mes services, messieurs? Je vous préviens, je ne lésine pas sur le prix. Surtout pour deux clients. " Fit-elle en affichant son sourire le plus séduisant.

Sora se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

" Il n'est même pas en âge d'avoir droit à vos "services". Déguerpissez d'ici avant que je ne vous dénonce aux autorités. " Lança Roxas d'un ton sec.

La femme prit un air offusqué et s'éloigna rapidement. Sora la suivit du regard, pour finalement regarder ses pieds quand il se rendit compte que la mini-jupe de l'inconnue remontait un peu trop à son goût. N'était-elle pas gênée de laisser tout le monde voir ses sous-vêtements? Cela dit, elle ne devait pas se gêner si facilement, vu ses activités…

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut? "

Au pas de la même porte se tenait l'homme à la cicatrice. Le jeune châtain remarqua qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise, complètement déboutonnée et révélant un torse développé. Le sol attira une nouvelle fois les yeux de Sora.

" J'apprécierais assez que tes chiennes ne traînent pas dans les couloirs, Squall. Elles n'ont rien à faire ici. "

Le prisonnier jeta des regards surpris entre les deux hommes. Ce type avait un sacré culot pour parler de cette façon à son supérieur! Sora ne savait pas s'il devait l'admirer ou le trouver complètement idiot. Squall, lui, avait une idée très précise sur la question.

" Je te prierais de bien vouloir me parler sur un autre ton et d'éviter de m'appeler par ce prénom, _Roxas_. Je suis assez magnanime pour vous laisser exprimer vos opinions, mais j'ai mes limites. Tâche de t'en rappeler. Et surveille ton langage en présence de notre prisonnier. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées à notre sujet. " Rétorqua le plus grand, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

" Ah, vraiment? Je me demande ce qu'il pensera de notre général d'armée en compagnie de filles de joie, dans ce cas. "

" Et toi, que penserais-tu d'un bon coup de pied au – "

" S'il vous plaît, disputez-vous à un autre moment, d'accord? Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, là. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez me voir faire dans mon pantalon, je suggère qu'on y aille maintenant. " Intervint Sora, agacé et à sa limite.

Squall le regarda pendant un court instant, puis posa un regard dénué d'émotion sur Roxas.

" Je m'occupe de l'accompagner. Tu peux disposer. " Fit le balafré en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora, pour le conduire jusqu'à sa destination.

L'adolescent fit une grimace quand il sentit la main puissante se refermer et serrer son épaule presque douloureusement. Une odeur de sueur mêlée à un parfum épicé se dégageait de l'homme à ses côtés, et le plus jeune trouva le mélange fort peu appréciable. L'individu semblait même avoir des traces un peu partout sur son abdomen.

Cloud ne se serait jamais exhibé de la sorte devant des inconnus. Il était bien trop digne pour ça. Il n'avait jamais non plus fréquenté de prostituées pour assouvir ses besoins. Mais cet homme là…

Sora ne put s'empêcher de se demander à plusieurs reprises où il avait bien pu tomber, et ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait.

--oo--oo--

A/N : Premier chapitre, terminé! C'était long à lire, hein? C'est normal. Je me lance dans les chapitres supra-longs. J'adore en lire, et je me suis dis que c'était peut-être aussi votre cas. Alors voilà! Comme toujours, si certains points vous semble obscurs pour l'instant, sachez qu'ils seront expliqués tôt ou tard. (très tard pour certains) Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. =) Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

--oo--oo--

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et posa son regard sur un studio complètement inhabité, Cloud ferma les yeux pendant un long moment. Il espérait ne plus être seul lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau, mais la peur d'être déçu l'en empêchait. Tout était bien trop cruel. Il avait d'abord perdu ses parents, et à présent, on lui prenait aussi son frère? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire de si mal pour que le sort s'acharne à ce point?

Le soldat eut un violent sursaut quand on frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises. Il se tourna et ouvrit, pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec Riku. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en observant le visage de Cloud mais se reprit aussitôt.

" Où est Sora? " Demanda l'argenté en entrant sans y être invité. Il parcourut la salle du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Cloud. " Cloud? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il est sain et sauf! "

" Je… "

Cloud sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il se laissa tomber à genoux. " Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien du tout. "

Le général se mit à frapper le sol du poing, furieux. Furieux de ne pas avoir su protéger son frère, de la cruauté de l'ennemi, du manque de considération de Rufus. Tout, absolument tout le rendait fou de rage.

" Je suis navré de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher ces types de l'emmener. " S'excusa Riku, tête baissée. " Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais ils étaient bien trop forts pour nous. "

" Non, tu n'y es pour rien, Riku. Si je n'avais pas été capturé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre cette photo avec moi. Si ce type ne l'avait pas vue, il ne serait pas venu chercher Sora. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence entre les deux hommes. Riku, embarrassé par l'absence de bruit, se baissa et aida Cloud à se relever. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son canapé et le fit s'asseoir.

" Est-ce que tu es allé à l'infirmerie? " Demanda timidement l'adolescent en observant le visage du blond. Ce dernier fit non de la tête. " Tes plaies risquent de s'infecter si tu ne fais rien. "

Riku sortit du salon et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y prendre du coton et du désinfectant.

" Comment va ton père? Est-ce qu'il est rentré chez toi? " Demanda Cloud, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du divan. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement.

" Il est bien rentré, oui. Mais il est bizarre. On dirait que quelque chose le tracasse, mais il refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit. " Expliqua le plus jeune en prenant place à côté de l'adulte. Il versa un peu du produit sur une boule de coton, puis approcha celle-ci des plaies de l'homme. Son visage se crispa un instant, puis se détendit à nouveau.

" C'est sûrement à cause de l'échange. Ton père voulait se rendre à ma place, mais je l'en ai empêché. Il doit s'en vouloir. "

" Je vois. " Déclara Riku en posant le coton sur la table basse. Il observa les blessures de Cloud, et fut satisfait quand il n'en vit plus une seule saigner. " Il ne te le dira sûrement pas de vive voix puisqu'il est bien trop fier pour ça, alors je te remercie de sa part. Et aussi de la nôtre, à maman et à moi. "

" Mais Sora- " Commença Cloud, pour finalement être interrompu quand on frappa vivement à la porte du studio.

Décidément, tout le monde lui rendait visite justement quand il en avait le moins envie, mais la façon dont frappait le visiteur laissait entendre que les raisons de cette visite étaient différentes de celles de Riku en bien des points. Le général n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la porte fut ouverte, révélant Zack, qui s'approcha du soldat.

" Zack? Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien! " Soupira Cloud, sincèrement soulagé.

" Ouais, mais on parlera de ça plus tard. Il faut que tu partes d'ici tout de suite. " Fit l'autre soldat, très sérieux. Il regarda rapidement Riku puis reporta son attention sur son collègue.

" Une mission? Déjà? " Questionna le blond en se levant. Il vit Zack faire non de la tête.

" Tu dois partir de Midgar. Maintenant. J'ai vu des Turks se diriger par ici. "

Cloud pâlit en entendant cela.

" Rien ne prouve qu'ils viennent effectivement pour lui. " Tenta Riku, peu rassuré par les dernières nouvelles.

" Non, c'est certain. Je connais bien Rufus pour avoir travaillé sous ses ordres directs pendant un certain temps. Cloud, tu as été fait prisonnier par l'ennemi, et tu as été renvoyé ici. Rufus pense certainement qu'on lui a tendu un piège, et il va chercher à se protéger, quitte à sacrifier un soldat. "

" Un piège? "

" Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, fais-moi confiance et suis-moi, d'accord? " Dit Zack, pressé. " Rassemble tes affaires les plus importantes et rejoins-moi à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Riku, dis à ton père que Cloud ne sera pas seul. Je vais l'accompagner. Je le contacterai une fois que nous serons plus en sécurité. "

" Ce sera fait. " Répondit l'adolescent avec un hochement de la tête. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et les salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie. " Bonne chance à vous deux! "

De son côté, Cloud parcourait rapidement tout l'appartement et entassait des papiers, des vêtements, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture dans un sac à dos. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se tourna vers l'entrée du studio et sortit en courant à toutes jambes, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il aperçut Zack au pied des escaliers et le rejoignit prestement.

" Je n'ai aucun moyen de transport, donc il faudra courir. La sortie la plus proche est la porte Sud. Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusque là? " Demanda le brun en étudiant les rues alentours. Pas de Turks à l'horizon…

" Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… " Marmonna le blond en agrippant fermement la sangle de son sac.

Les deux hommes foncèrent vers la ruelle la plus proche, sans un bruit. Zack réfléchit rapidement au chemin le plus court, ainsi qu'à celui qui leur permettrait peut-être d'éviter d'être aperçus. La tâche ne serait pas facile, mais pas impossible. Le brun leva une main et empoigna subitement le manche de son épée sans crier garde.

" Ne ralentis pas! " Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'élançant un peu plus vite.

Devant lui se tenait un homme en costume noir, l'uniforme règlementaire des troupes spéciales de la Shinra. L'homme eut un sursaut en voyant Zack lui foncer dessus, et s'écroula au sol après un seul coup.

" Quelle mauviette. " Fit Zack en continuant son chemin, non sans vérifier que Cloud le suivait toujours.

Il reporta son attention devant lui et aperçut la porte Sud à quelques kilomètres. Ils pouvaient y arriver!

À condition de réussir à échapper aux trois Turks qui les attendaient patiemment devant les portes en acier.

-o-o-

" Je déteste Balamb City. C'est minuscule et il n'y a rien à voir, sinon le port militaire. Mais ce n'est pas nous que ça intéressera. " Se plaignait Tifa, les mains derrière la tête tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Elle fit signe à quelques connaissances qu'elle croisa.

" Ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est cette horrible odeur de poisson qui flotte toujours dans l'air. C'est atroce. " Ajouta Roxas en faisant une légère grimace. " J'imagine mal qu'on puisse vivre dans un endroit pareil. "

" T'imagines mal beaucoup de choses. " Taquina Axel, le sourire aux lèvres. " Moi, je la trouve sympa, cette ville. Elle est pleine de jolies filles. "

" Ça te fait au moins un point en commun avec le général. " Maugréa le jeune blond en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " J'ai horreur des personnes sans manières, et ces filles sont les premières sur ma liste noire. Rien que d'en croiser une me donne des pulsions meurtrières. "

" Comme hier soir, avec cette pauvre femme? " Fit Tifa, l'air désolée pour la visiteuse. " Vu la tête qu'elle faisait en partant, j'imagine qu'elle a dû te croiser. "

" Elle accostait un mineur. C'est un crime qui se paie cher. Elle a eu de la chance de ne tomber que sur moi. " Se défendit Roxas.

" Elle t'a dragué? " Demanda Axel, surpris.

" Pas moi. Le prisonnier. "

" Mais vous devez avoir à peu près le même âge. " Fit Tifa, confuse.

" Je fais partie de l'Armée, moi. Ça me donne un statut particulier. Lui, ce n'est qu'un simple civil. "

Axel allait répondre à la remarque de son ami mais fut interrompu par un "garde à vous!" crié à l'autre bout du couloir. Le trio se retourna et aperçut nul autre que leur dirigeant s'approcher à grands pas. Les généraux le saluèrent, l'air sérieux.

Laguna Loire, le dirigeant de Balamb, traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur les lèvres. L'homme était généralement aimable et toujours souriant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés ce jour là, et ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les environs. Il cherchait quelqu'un.

" Dites-moi, soldats, avez-vous vu mon fils? Je dois le voir. C'est très urgent. " Dit Laguna en s'arrêtant devant le groupe de Roxas.

" Le Général Leonhart est dans son bureau, Monsieur. " Répondit le blond, en parfait soldat.

Laguna lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et continua son chemin. Il se rendit à la tour centrale du vaisseau et appela l'ascenseur. Il se rendit ensuite au second étage, et sortit de la cabine. De grandes portes en chêne se dressaient devant lui avec, inscrit en lettre d'or, le nom du général d'armée. Le dirigeant de Balamb frappa trois fois et entra sans attendre de réponse. Son geste lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de son fils.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas entrer sans y avoir été autorisé? " Demanda sèchement le plus jeune, les yeux rivés sur des documents éparpillés sur le bureau.

" Squall, c'est vraiment urgent, cette fois. " Dit Laguna en marchant vers le bureau. Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et soupira. " C'est au sujet de Rufus Shinra. "

Le nom eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du balafré.

" Dis-m'en plus. "

" L'attaque sur Midgar ne s'est pas exactement déroulée comme je l'espérais. Certes, nous avons remporté la guerre, mais Rufus refuse de capituler. Il m'a parlé d'un échange de prisonnier qui aurait dû régler la situation et n'a rien voulu entendre après ça. " Expliqua rapidement Laguna. " Je pensais qu'il devait finir par se rendre? "

" Ce salaud n'abandonnera donc pas aussi facilement. " Soupira Squall, l'air contrarié. Il leva une main et se pinça l'arête du nez. " Nous avions capturé l'un des généraux de son armée, que nous avions ensuite échangé contre un jeune civil en pensant toucher une corde sensible. Mais on dirait bien que Rufus n'a aucun scrupule et est prêt à le sacrifier pour sauver sa peau. Ce lâche. "

" Un jeune civil?! " S'exclama Laguna, paniqué. " Squall, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête?! "

" Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. " Lança sèchement le général, son humeur se dégradant de plus en plus. " Et évite de m'appeler Squall. "

" Pourquoi ça? C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné, ta mère et moi. "

" C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne veux plus l'entendre. "

Laguna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais resta silencieux quand il fut évident que son fils ne l'écouterait plus. Léon était retourné à ses documents et ignorait complètement le dirigeant. Ce dernier choisit donc de se retirer sans rien ajouter d'autre. Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer la remarque de son fils.

-o-o-

" Où va-t-on? "

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrêt à Balamb City, et Sora appréciait les brèves visites que lui rendaient tour à tour Axel et Roxas – bien que le second était loin d'être aussi aimable. Il ne l'admettrait pourtant pas.

" À Timber. On a des soldats à récupérer là-bas. " Répondit Axel en posant une carte à jouer sur le lit – il avait décidé de le "réquisitionner" pour jouer une partie de solitaire.

" Dévoile-lui tous nos plans, tant que tu y es. " Grommela Roxas, assis dans un coin, les bras croisés. Il ne quittait pas Sora du regard, prêt à frapper si le prisonnier faisait le moindre faux pas.

" Ça ne me servirait pas à grand-chose de les connaître. Je ne peux contacter personne, et encore moins rentrer chez moi tout seul. " Répondit automatiquement le prisonnier. Il attrapa l'une des cartes et la déplaça pour compléter une suite de cartes, qu'il posa avec les autres cartes déjà retirées du jeu. Axel le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

" Parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas y retourner? La bonne blague. " Se moqua Roxas. " Tu aurais peut-être plus de chances de sortir de la serre vivant sans avoir emporté d'arme avec toi. "

" La serre? " Demanda le châtain, ignorant complètement les moqueries du jeune soldat.

" On a une serre à monstres dans le vaisseau. C'est très pratique quand on doit voyager pendant longtemps. Ça nous évite de perdre la main trop rapidement, même si les créatures qu'on y croise sont relativement faibles pour nous les généraux. " Dit le roux en déplaçant une carte. Il marmonna quand Sora en déplaça d'autres et les retira du paquet. " Arrête de te mêler de ma partie, gamin! "

" Je m'appelle Sora, pas gamin. Et je n'y peux rien si vous êtes si lent. " Se défendit le prisonnier. " Ça m'agace de devoir attendre. "

" Tu es notre prisonnier. À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? " Lança Roxas, surpris.

" Certainement pas à me retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Si on m'avait dit que je croiserais une prostituée dans un navire de guerre, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. " Répondit le châtain en faisant la grimace.

" Il va falloir t'y faire. Léon aime beaucoup leur compagnie. " Fit Axel d'un ton amer. Il n'en disait rien, mais il approuvait au moins autant que Roxas, et ce dernier était connu pour être le moins tolérant parmi tous les soldats à bord du vaisseau de Balamb.

" Oui, tu croiseras beaucoup de chiennes pendant nos arrêts en ville. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les éloigner de toi. Tu as juste eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages la dernière fois. " Déclara le soldat blond.

" Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que je reste enfermé ici. " Marmonna le prisonnier.

-o-o-

Sora regretta amèrement ses paroles. Roxas l'avait pris au mot et ne lui avait accordé quasiment aucune sortie, mis à part lorsqu'il devait utiliser les toilettes. Axel, dans un élan de bonté, lui avait laissé quelques livres pour passer le temps. Et il était extrêmement long. Regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de sa chambre s'était vite avéré ennuyeux, bien que les paysages fussent splendides. Les plaines avaient cédé aux reliefs montagneux couverts de végétation, et le vaisseau semblait en suivre la chaîne.

Le matin suivant, Sora fut réveillé brusquement quand la porte fut ouverte à la volée. Le jeune châtain fut réveillé en sursaut, puis presque trainé dans le couloir par des soldats qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vus. Le prisonnier fut déposé sans ménagement devant l'une des chambres des généraux, et les soldats attendirent que l'occupant sorte de la pièce.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés très courts et au bouc aussi clair que ses cheveux sortit en bâillant longuement. Il se gratta le menton d'une main gantée et baissa les yeux vers le jeune châtain au sol, sur le pas de sa porte.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda le blond, un sourcil haussé.

" Le Général Leonhart vous confie la garde du prisonnier durant notre séjour à Timber, et souhaite que vous vous rendiez en ville pour vous procurer quelques affaires. " Fit l'un des hommes. Il tendit une enveloppe au général. " Vous ne devrez pas dépasser le budget qui vous est accordé, ordres du Général. "

" Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Je ne suis plus un bleu. Vous pouvez disposer. " Déclara le général en agitant la main d'un air nonchalant.

Il ferma la veste de son uniforme et mit l'enveloppe dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

" Debout, nous partons sur le champ. " Fit le soldat en aidant Sora à se lever.

L'adolescent eut un léger sursaut quand l'inconnu posa la main sur son épaule peu délicatement. Il ne la retira pas et continua à conduire le plus jeune au dehors du vaisseau. Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'entrée de la ville. Elle était minuscule, comparée à Midgar. La gare occupait la quasi-totalité de la ville. Quelques rares magasins et hôtels s'étaient implantés tout autour, et des habitations, elles encore plus rares, se situaient tout en haut des établissements.

Le jeune châtain remarqua quelques soldats de Balamb dans les rues, partis discuter avec des habitants ou retrouver des camarades.

" On va devoir faire court, alors ne traine pas, ok? De toute façon, t'auras pas beaucoup de choix ici. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un magasin de vêtements, peut-être deux au maximum. " Fit le soldat à ses côtés, attirant subitement son attention. " Au fait, moi, c'est Luxord. Et toi? Je sais juste que t'es le "prisonnier", mais je trouve pas ça terrible comme nom. "

" Sora. "

" Ok, Sora. Voilà le plan : on rentre, tu choisis deux, trois bricoles et on rentre. Facile, non? " Expliqua Luxord en les entraînant dans le premier magasin sur leur droite.

Sora n'avait pas vraiment le choix et dut collaborer. Et puis ses vêtements commençaient à sentir mauvais. Il ne s'était pas changé, ni lavé depuis qu'on l'avait capturé. Il fit une grimace à cette pensée. Et la femme en caisse aussi. Mais elle remplaça vite son air dégouté par un sourire plus poli.

" Puis-je vous aider, messieurs? " Proposa-t-elle sans pour autant bouger.

" On saura se débrouiller. " Fit Luxord en emmenant Sora dans le fond de la boutique. " Allez, choisis. On a de la marge, apparemment. "

" Combien, au juste? " Demanda Sora en commençant à regarder les articles. Il prit un pull au hasard, regarda le prix, et écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir pas mal d'argent s'il devait acheter des vêtements ici.

" Attends voir. " Fit l'adulte en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche pour compter les billets qu'on lui avait confiés. " 100 000 Gils, à vue de nez. "

" Ce pull en vaut 5 000. " Fit remarquer Sora d'un air neutre.

" Sans blague?! " S'exclama Luxord à voix basse en examinant les prix de plusieurs articles. " Et pourtant, on m'a dit que les fringues les moins chères étaient ici. On s'est foutu de ma gueule. "

" Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin d'en prendre trop? " Offrit timidement le châtain.

" Bon, c'est pas grave, si on calcule bien, y a moyen de repartir avec pas mal de tenues. "

Et en effet, Luxord avait réussi à acheter tout juste assez de vêtements pour que Sora ait une garde-robe convenable. Et au goût du jeune châtain. Il sortit du magasin avec un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça lui rappelait un peu ses sorties avec Cloud, quand il ne travaillait pas. Ils passaient assez peu de temps dans les magasins mais s'y amusaient toujours beaucoup. Cloud étant lui-même très économe, ils repartaient toujours avec beaucoup d'articles pour une bouchée de pain.

" Tu t'ennuies pas trop? J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais pas beaucoup. " Demanda soudainement Luxord, visiblement agacé par le silence qui s'était installé.

" Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire dans le vaisseau? Les quelques soldats que je croise me fusillent du regard, et Roxas n'est pas décidé à me laisser sortir de ma chambre. " Avoua Sora en haussant les épaules. Comme pour appuyer ses propos, ils croisèrent un groupe de soldats balambiens qui lancèrent des regards noirs à leur prisonnier de guerre. Sora le leur rendit.

" Roxas… Ce gamin est un vrai tyran. Il est haut comme trois pommes et a l'air mignon, mais il est de loin le général le plus redouté de nos hommes. Une vraie furie sur le champ de bataille. Il faut l'avoir vu pour le croire. " Fit Luxord, l'air espiègle.

" J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu, donc je vous crois sur parole. "

" Il est aussi très à cheval sur tout ce qui touche à la loi et aux hiérarchies. Si t'étais un de nos généraux, tu peux être sûr qu'il serait plus sympa avec toi. Mais pas de bol pour toi, t'es qu'un prisonnier. "

" Vos paroles me réchauffent le cœur. " Marmonna Sora, son air encore plus renfrogné quand sa remarque fit rire Luxord.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, sans vraiment faire attention aux vitrines des boutiques. Sora s'attarda plus sur la gare elle-même. Elle avait l'air assez petite. Il n'avait compté que quatre voies, et leur état laissait supposer qu'elles étaient peu empruntées. Peut-être que les trains ne servaient qu'à approvisionner la ville en marchandises?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe, et sourit quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un gros chat blanc et roux. Sora s'accroupit pour passer la main dans la fourrure de l'animal, qui se mit à ronronner et se frotta de plus belle.

" Ce chat est plus sympa que sa propriétaire. " Remarqua Luxord en s'accroupissant à son tour. Il gratta l'animal derrière l'oreille, et le vit tendre le cou pour lui faciliter la tâche.

" Ah bon? " Demanda le plus jeune, curieux.

" Une vieille femme pas commode. La dernière fois qu'on est passés, elle nous insultait de tous les noms en nous lançant des bouteilles vides à la tête. Elle me rappelle l'une de mes tantes. "

Luxord devait avoir une bien drôle de famille…

" Bon, il va être l'heure de rentrer. Allons-y avant que Roxas ne nous passe un savon à cause de notre retard. " Déclara l'homme blond en se levant.

" On doit déjà partir? " Demanda le châtain, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se promener plus longtemps.

" Bien sûr. On ne devait pas rester ici très longtemps, de toute façon. Il ne faut pas trois heures pour faire embarquer les soldats. "

Luxord fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air déçu de l'adolescent. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et son regard se posa sur un petit stand à l'entrée de la ville. Il posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et le conduisit vers les étalages. Divers objets étaient présentés, allant des bijoux précieux aux cartes postales montrant des photos de la ville. Le soldat prit une boule à neige et la tendit au marchand.

" C'est 50 Gils, monsieur. " Indiqua ce dernier avec un sourire aimable.

Luxord paya puis continua son chemin jusqu'au vaisseau. Il conduisit Sora jusqu'à sa chambre et déposa toutes ses affaires sur le matelas.

" Merci de m'avoir accompagné, même si on ne vous a pas vraiment laissé le choix. " Le remercia le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

" Y a pas de quoi. Je vais essayer d'aller voir si la Furie est décidé à te laisser prendre un bain. Tu commences à puer le bouc. " Taquina le plus grand en sortant de la pièce.

Sora fronça les sourcils et leva un bras pour le sentir. Il fit une grimace quand une odeur nauséabonde emplit ses narines. Il espérait sincèrement que Roxas serait d'assez bonne humeur pour accepter la demande de Luxord.

Sora se laissa tomber sur le matelas, mais poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit un objet dur sous son épaule droite. Il leva une main pour attraper l'objet et écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la boule à neige que Luxord avait achetée avant de partir. Une maquette grossière de la gare était placée en son centre, et l'adolescent remarqua que les échelles n'étaient pas respectées, mais c'était un souvenir qu'il garderait précieusement.

-o-o-

" Bon sang, on l'a vraiment échappé belle. "

Zack attendait à l'extérieur d'une ruelle, au beau milieu d'une ville proche de Midgar, Kalm. Cloud avait décidé de se débarrasser de ses vêtements de soldat et se changeait. Il sortit de la ruelle vêtu de noir, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Zack l'observa des pieds à la tête et haussa les sourcils.

" D'où tu sors ces vêtements? Et cette jupe? " Demanda-t-il franchement. Il vit Cloud froncer les sourcils; ou plutôt ce qui dépassait du haut des lunettes.

" Ce n'est pas une jupe, idiot. " Dit-il d'un ton sec. Il releva le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. " Trouvons-nous un moyen de locomotion. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le reste de la route à pied. Ça nous prendrait des mois. "

" Sans compter que ta jupe va te gêner et te ralentir pour marcher. "

" Dis une seule fois de plus ce mot, et je me sers de ma "jupe" pour t'étouffer et te faire taire pour de bon. " Lança Cloud d'un ton plus que sérieux. Zack cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Calme-toi, je te faisais seulement marcher. " Fit-il.

" Pardon, c'est juste que… " Cloud soupira. " Je suis inquiet pour mon frère. "

" Pour l'instant, inquiète-toi surtout pour toi-même. On a peut-être réussi à échapper à ces Turks là, mais d'autres auront vite fait de te poursuivre. " Expliqua Zack.

" À ce propos, pourrais-tu m'expliquer un peu cette histoire de piège qu'on aurait tendu à Rufus? " Questionna Cloud, les bras croisés.

" C'est simple : un ennemi ne libère pas un prisonnier sans raison. Pour Rufus, tu as certainement été suivi. Ça, ou ils t'ont libérés en s'arrangeant pour raconter des crasses sur le président de la Shinra pour que tu tentes de le massacrer en rentrant à Midgar. C'est au choix. " Dit le brun, l'air décontracté.

Cloud, lui, eut un sourire mauvais.

" Il faudrait être fou ou stupide pour chercher à s'en prendre à Rufus Shinra. En tout cas, sans aucun allié assez puissant. "

" Alors il avait raison de vouloir ta disparition? "

" Cet idiot ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Si Balamb ne veut pas libérer mon frère, alors je me joindrai à eux, et j'en profiterai pour me venger personnellement de Rufus en servant dans leurs rangs. S'ils arrivent à le tuer, ils n'auront plus besoin de retenir Sora prisonnier, et nous pourrons retourner chez nous. Ou ailleurs, peu importe, du moment que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. En admettant qu'il n'ait pas été tué depuis le début. " Déclara Cloud en commençant à marcher vers une boutique à la vitrine de laquelle des motos étaient exposées les unes à côté des autres. Son regard s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier.

" Mieux vaut ne pas penser au pire tant qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il se soit produit. " Dit Zack en observant le véhicule que Cloud semblait fixer depuis un petit moment – il était difficile d'en être sûr, puisqu'il portait des lunettes noires. " C'est un gros cube. Tu sais conduire ça? "

" On va voir ça tout de suite. " Répondit le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

-o-o-

S'il s'était attendu à ça… Les bains de Balamb étaient loin d'être miteux. Une baignoire occupait toute la largeur de la salle d'un côté, tandis que des cabines de douches étaient alignées de l'autre, des panneaux de verre granité étant le seul moyen de conserver un tant soit peu d'intimité. Mais Sora se dit que ça ne devait pas être si terrible que des hommes se voient nus. Ils étaient tous pareils, et généralement peu pudiques.

Sauf lui.

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir et se cacha un peu plus sous l'eau. L'endroit était désert, et il ne s'y sentit pas mieux que dans sa chambre, au final. Il était encore et toujours horriblement seul. Mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Il sembla, cependant, que ses pensées furent entendues, quelque part. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et révéla la jeune femme qu'il avait vue affronter Edéa, quelques jours plus tôt.

" _Quelques jours seulement? _" Se dit Sora.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été emmené sur le vaisseau depuis des semaines.

La femme se dirigea vers l'une des cabines des vestiaires, derrière les douches, et ne ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard, son corps enveloppé dans une serviette tout juste assez longue et large pour cacher le strict minimum. Sora la fixa inconsciemment du regard, envoûté par les formes généreuses de la brune.

" Oh, tu étais là? " Fit-elle.

Sa voix sortit brusquement Sora de sa torpeur, et il hocha la tête vigoureusement, ses joues à présent écarlates. Si elle s'était rendu compte qu'il la dévisageait, elle n'en fit pas mention.

" Il y a plus de monde que ça, d'habitude. " Fit-elle en marchant vers lui. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau. " C'est pas vrai, ils l'ont encore trop chauffée. Tu vas cuire si tu restes ici trop longtemps. " Ajouta-t-elle en enjambant le bord du bassin.

Sora prit soin de ne pas trop la regarder, chacun des mouvements de la brune manquant de faire tomber sa serviette.

" Ça – ça m'arrange bien comme ça. " Bégaya le plus jeune en regardant autour de lui.

" Pudique? " Taquina la femme, l'air malicieux. " Désolée si je te dérange, dans ce cas. Tu veux que j'aille ailleurs? "

" N – Non, restez ici. Vous avez plus le droit d'être ici que moi, de toute façon. "

Tifa haussa les sourcils à ses paroles.

" Ah? On t'a dit de ne pas venir ici? " Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tourna vers elle, l'air confus.

" On ne me laisse pas vraiment sortir de ma chambre. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller ailleurs. "

" Laisse-moi deviner : c'est Roxas qui t'y oblige? " Devina-t-elle. Sora fut embarrassé mais acquiesça malgré tout d'un signe tête. " Ce petit tyran. Je vais essayer de parler à Léon pour qu'il lui dise de se calmer. "

" Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi? Je ne suis qu'un prisonnier de guerre. "

" Tu ne vis pas avec ton temps, bonhomme. Torturer les prisonniers, c'était bon quand j'avais trois ans. On vit de façon un peu plus civilisée maintenant. Tu es peut-être prisonnier, mais on ne va pas non plus t'empêcher de vivre; juste délimiter l'espace où tu vis. Et tant qu'à faire, autant que tu aies plus qu'une chambre où te balader. "

Le châtain fronça les sourcils et observa son reflet à la surface de l'eau. Il commençait à avoir des cernes, et avait l'air épuisé. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

" Vous ne me considérez pas vraiment comme un ennemi, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda lentement le plus jeune en fermant les yeux. " Tout le monde ici se méfie de moi, sauf vous, les généraux. Soit vous pensez vraiment que je ne vais pas chercher à m'enfuir, soit vous êtes certains de m'arrêter avant que je n'aie franchi la sortie. "

Tifa se gratta la nuque et réfléchit un instant.

" À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais songé à ça. Je ne vois pas trop où tu pourrais aller une fois sorti d'ici. "

Elle marquait un point, se dit Sora. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il avait un cerveau et savait s'en servir.

" Tu sais, petit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, avec nous. Tu es en sécurité. " Conseilla Tifa. Sora fit pour protester, mais elle continua à parler. " Ce Rufus se poserait certainement beaucoup de questions si tu retournais subitement à Midgar. Il chercherait à te faire tuer. "

" Pourquoi ça? " Demanda Sora, les yeux écarquillés.

" Léon sait quel genre d'homme est Rufus Shinra. Il se méfie de tout le monde. Un prisonnier qui lui est renvoyé sans motif particulier est un habitant qui s'est retourné contre lui, et va chercher à l'espionner pour le compte de l'ennemi. Il ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de personne. " Expliqua la femme.

" Mais – Mais mon frère a été ramené à Midgar, lui! " Paniqua le châtain en se levant subitement, oubliant temporairement sa gêne. " Ce type le savait, ça, n'est-ce pas?! Et il l'a quand même envoyé se faire tuer! Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai. " Se lamenta-t-il aussitôt, de nouveau mort d'inquiétude pour Cloud.

" Calme-toi, tout va bien. " Le réconforta la brune en se levant à son tour pour se tenir devant le plus jeune. " Ton frère est peut-être parti, qui sait? S'il s'est rendu compte qu'on cherchait à le tuer, il se sera certainement échappé, non? "

" Les Turks ne lâchent pas une cible aussi facilement. Ce sont eux qui sont chargés de traquer les soldats rebelles et les déserteurs. Ils finissent toujours par trouver leur cible. " Gémit Sora. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains. " Ils trouveront forcément mon frère. "

" D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ton frère est quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se laisser prendre aussi facilement? "

Quand ses paroles réussirent à calmer le jeune homme, la femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. À vrai dire, elle n'avait dit tout cela que pour rassurer le châtain, et elle n'était absolument pas certaine d'avoir raison. Certes, Rufus chercherait à tuer le général revenu à Midgar, mais celui-ci réussirait-il vraiment à échapper à ses poursuivants?

" Tu t'appelles Sora, c'est bien ça? " Demanda brusquement la brune. L'adolescent fit signe que oui. " Luxord m'a un peu parlé de toi. Oh, je suis Tifa, au fait. J'espère que tu n'as pas gardé un trop mauvais souvenir de moi. "

" Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que vous ayez fait très bonne impression la première fois que je vous ai vue. Vous avez attaqué mon meilleur ami et sa mère. " Répondit Sora.

" En effet. " Bredouilla Tifa, l'air gêné. " Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai fait que les assommer. Ils ont eu plus de peur que de mal. "

" J'ignore si c'était un ordre ou non, mais je vous remercie de ne pas les avoir tués. " Répondit l'autre. " Ils sont très importants pour moi. "

" La devise de notre armée, c'est d'épargner les vies quand c'est possible. " Dit Tifa en s'asseyant à nouveau. " Et puis, ton ami est très jeune. Même si j'y avais été obligée, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire de mal. "

Riku… Son ami, meilleur ami. Peut-être auraient-ils été bien plus que ça s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés. Sora était tout disposé à donner sa chance à l'argenté, mais les événements avaient pris une tournure si inattendue et brutale qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire savoir à son meilleur ami.

Mais s'il lui envoyait une lettre, peut-être que… Non, c'était idiot. À quoi bon se donner cette peine alors qu'il ne verrait plus Riku?

" Sortons d'ici. Je crois que nous sommes restés assez longtemps dans le bain. " Déclara Tifa en se levant.

-o-o-

" Nan, sérieusement, tu lui as vraiment dit ça?! "

" C'est comme je te le dis, vieux. Crois-moi, il a pas bronché. "

" Ce merdeux avait plutôt intérêt à rien dire. "

Sora passait son temps à regarder de droite à gauche. Pour une raison qui le dépassait totalement, Axel et Luxord étaient venus manger dans sa chambre ce soir là. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie, mais il se demandait quelle mouche les avait piqués.

" Tu ne manges pas? " Demanda Axel en observant l'assiette de Sora, restée telle qu'il la lui avait donnée. " Si tu ne veux pas de ton poulet frit, je te le pique. " Fit le roux en plantant sa fourchette dans le bout de poulet qui attendait sagement qu'on le vole.

" Hé! C'est le mien! " S'exclama Sora en plantant fermement sa fourchette dans le même bout. " Je le gardais pour la fin. " Dit-il en tentant d'empêcher Axel de prendre sa part. Finalement, la viande céda et se partagea en deux. Axel s'empressa d'engloutir sa moitié en lançant un sourire satisfait à l'adolescent.

" Pour la fin? Mais t'as même pas touché à ton assiette depuis tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas faim? " Demanda Luxord en se servant à son tour dans l'assiette de Sora. Ce dernier ne dit plus rien, comprenant rapidement que s'emporter ne servirait à rien.

" Si. Si… " Hésita le châtain en ouvrant la bouche pour manger un morceau de poulet. Les deux adultes le virent le mâcher pendant un long moment avant de se décider à l'avaler.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis finirent leur repas. Peut-être était-il temps que Sora sorte un peu plus souvent. De toute évidence, rester enfermé ne lui réussissait pas – et après tout, à qui cela conviendrait-il? Le plus difficile serait de convaincre Roxas…

Il ne leur fut cependant pas nécessaire d'intervenir auprès du jeune général. Visiblement, Léon avait donné pour ordre de laisser le prisonnier aller comme bon lui semblait dans le vaisseau, à la condition qu'il ne cherche pas à s'en échapper, auquel cas Roxas aurait carte blanche pour le ramener; un détail que Sora ne manqua pas de noter.

" Au fait, qui est Léon? " Demandait Sora, assis dans la cafétéria, en dégustant des bretzels. Devant lui, Tifa haussa les sourcils, surprise.

" Quoi? Tu ne sais pas? " Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. " C'est le général d'armée de Balamb. Tu sais, le type qui t'a emmené dans la salle des interrogatoires, au sous-sol. "

Pour Sora, la "salle de torture" aurait été un nom plus approprié.

" Ce type froid et sans expression? Il est général d'armée? "

Même Séphiroth pouvait se montrer plus expressif quand il était décidé. Tifa sourit légèrement, cachant quelque chose que Sora ignorait, et acquiesça.

" Comment peut-il attirer la confiance des soldats avec un comportement pareil? Vous ne vous méfiez pas de lui? " Questionna le plus jeune. Il plongea la main dans le paquet de bretzels et en engloutit un autre. Ils étaient absolument divins.

" C'est en fait très simple. Personne ne lui faisait vraiment confiance quand il a été promu à ce poste. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a déclaré être prêt à prouver sa valeur. L'un de nos généraux a souhaité se mesurer à lui, et quand il a perdu le combat, il a promis de le suivre aveuglément. Aucun d'eux n'est sorti indemne de la bagarre, mais ça a quand même eu l'effet que Léon recherchait. Moi, j'ai mis plus de temps à lui faire confiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes acceptent de se soumettre aussi facilement, pour peu qu'on les cogne. C'est très étrange, tu ne trouves pas? " Dit la brune en regardant l'adolescent finir les derniers biscuits.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se montre jamais? Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois depuis que je suis arrivé ici. " Continua Sora, sans vraiment faire attention à la remarque de la femme soldat.

" Il est très occupé. Il a beau avoir des assistants, il a une charge de travail qui n'est pas négligeable. Il décide des destinations du vaisseau, prépare les stratégies militaires de nos opérations, décide du jour où elles seront menées et qui sera envoyé sur le terrain. Je ne te ferai pas une liste complète, ça me prendrait trop de temps. "

" Pourquoi ne pas répartir les tâches? "

Tifa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en l'entendant dire ça.

" Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. " Offrit-elle, incertaine.

" Même pas parmi les généraux? "

" Surtout pas parmi les généraux. Nous sommes bien trop conscients des risques qu'on prendrait. "

Sora se tourna en entendant la nouvelle voix, et tomba nez à nez avec Axel.

" Non seulement notre big boss nous frapperait sur les doigts, mais il faudrait en plus subir la colère de Léon. C'est pas un truc franchement recommandable, tu peux me croire. " Continua le roux avec un sourire amer. " Le président Loire a beau avoir l'air d'un saint, quand il est en rogne, vaut mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin. "

" Tel père tel fils. " Ajouta-t-on derrière Axel. L'individu fit un pas de côté pour se montrer, et Sora reconnut Roxas. Le jeune blond observa attentivement le prisonnier, puis porta son attention sur Tifa. " Il ne te cause pas de soucis? "

" Pas du tout. " Dit-elle tandis que les deux soldats prenaient place à leur table. " Si vous veniez pour manger des bretzels, on vient d'acheter les derniers. Et Sora a déjà tout mangé. "

" Euh, je – Euh – " Bredouilla le châtain, gêné. Cloud lui avait toujours appris à partager, surtout quand il était question de nourriture, mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que les deux généraux se joindraient à eux?

" _Tu dois savoir prévoir l'imprévisible._ " Se souvenait Sora, une phrase que son frère aimait répéter très souvent.

" Non, on te cherchait. Léon veut que tu ailles le voir tout de suite. Il est dans son bureau. " Dit Roxas, l'air impassible.

" Je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire attendre, dans ce cas. " Dit la femme en se levant.

Elle s'étira longuement et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, les deux hommes conduisirent l'adolescent jusqu'au dortoir, mais se rendirent cette fois dans les quartiers d'Axel. Sora écarquilla les yeux quand il entra dans une chambre bien plus grande et luxueuse que la sienne. Il y avait ici assez de place pour un double lit, séparé du salon par un mur bas. Un mini-bar avait été construit près de la télévision, accrochée au mur, éclairé par quelques spots lumineux dont la lumière se reflétait dans les verres si propres qu'on avait du mal à les distinguer.

" Plutôt pas mal, hein? " Demanda le général avec un air fier. " C'est mon petit nid douillet. Vas-y, installe-toi pendant que je ramène quelques trucs à boire. "

Sora ignora les protestations discrètes de Roxas et jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le canapé immensément grand, et très confortable. Le châtain remarqua une cabine de douche à côté du lit, et les parois étaient complètement transparentes. Mieux valait ne pas entrer sans annoncer sa présence…

Le châtain retint une exclamation de surprise quand il s'enfonça dans les coussins du divan, s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus fermes. Sora s'adapta cependant rapidement et ferma les yeux, à l'aise.

" C'est Roxas qui l'a choisi. Je détestais ce canapé, au début, mais j'ai fini par l'adorer. Il est sympa pour piquer un somme. " Dit Axel en venant s'asseoir à la droite du prisonnier. Il posa des verres et plusieurs bouteilles sur la table basse recouverte de magazines en tous genres. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? "

" Axel. " Marmonna Roxas en prenant place. Il n'était toujours pas assez confiant pour traiter Sora d'égal à égal.

" Tu es encore jeune, donc on va dire que tu prends un jus de fruit. Tu connais le jus de pommesottes? " Demanda le roux en tendant la main pour prendre la bouteille. Le liquide améthyste qu'elle contenait n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance au châtain. Axel sembla le remarquer. " C'est juste un colorant alimentaire. Alors, tu veux y goûter? "

" C'est juste un jus de pomme ordinaire, non? " Demanda Sora, encore sceptique.

" Si c'était le cas, ça s'appellerait du "jus de pommes". " Fit remarquer le plus grand en prenant un verre pour le remplir du liquide à la couleur étrange.

Il tendit le verre à Sora, et ce dernier l'accepta non sans réticence. Il en huma l'odeur, et haussa les sourcils quand un parfum sucré et légèrement acidulé emplit ses narines. Il but une gorgée, puis une autre, et décida alors que le goût lui plaisait.

" Ça a un petit goût citronné. " Dit l'adolescent en passant le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres.

" Le jus de pommesottes nature est encore plus acidulé. C'est celui que je préfère, mais on n'en trouve pas facilement. " Dit Roxas en se versant un verre du même breuvage.

" Oh, Roxas qui se confie devant toi. On a franchi un cap. " Taquina Axel en donnant un léger coup de coude au châtain.

" Léon m'a dit de me calmer. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. " Se défendit aussitôt le blond, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Dites, j'avais pensé aller dans le salon commun pour faire une partie de Territory. Ça vous tente? " Demanda le roux, ignorant complètement la réponse de son collègue.

" Territory? Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Un jeu génial dont le but est de s'approprier les territoires des équipes adverses. Roxas et moi formons une équipe hors pair. "

" À ce propos, Sora ne peut pas jouer seul. Il lui faut un partenaire de jeu, non? " Demanda Roxas. Le châtain l'observa d'un air étonné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Roxas l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

" Pas forcément. Le règlement n'interdit pas de jouer à deux contre un. " Dit le roux. " On lui expliquera les règles, et il apprendra en nous regardant le battre à plates coutures. "

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le trio s'était rassemblé à la grande table dressée dans le salon commun, où quelques uns des soldats haut gradés s'étaient regroupés pour se détendre. Roxas et Axel avaient expliqué toutes les règles du jeu à Sora, et ce dernier semblait les avoir assimilées. Les premières minutes de jeu firent sourire les généraux, qui avaient réussi à s'approprier un bon tiers du territoire du châtain, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils perdaient de terrain. Leur partie avait attiré une foule de curieux venus voir qui mettait une raclée aux champions autoproclamés du jeu, et plus de la moitié avait fini par encourager Sora plutôt que leurs pairs.

" Bandes de traitres! Vous êtes censés encourager vos supérieurs! " Pesta Axel tandis qu'il regardait le châtain placer ses pions sur une partie de son territoire.

" On encourage les plus forts, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien de personnel. " Taquina l'un des soldats. Il se mit à siffler, tandis que d'autres plaignaient le duo, pendant que le prisonnier gagnait un peu plus de terrain, repoussant les derniers pions du duo dans leurs retranchements.

" Qu'est-ce que tu projetais de devenir en grandissant, déjà? " Demanda Axel en se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi un débutant les battait aussi facilement?

" Je voulais intégrer l'armée et devenir stratège. " Répondit facilement Sora, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Pas étonnant. Il ne nous a jamais laissé de chances de le repousser. " Réfléchit tout haut Roxas, concentré sur la partie en cours. " Efficace et radical, comme on l'attend des stratèges militaires. "

" Je ne sais pas pour toi, Roxas, mais j'ai bien envie de déclarer forfait. C'est déprimant de le voir ruiner tous nos plans. " Gémit Axel avec une petite moue. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il était du genre à ne pas aimer perdre.

" Quels plans, au juste? "

Les corps des soldats se raidirent en entendant la voix du nouveau venu. Les hommes s'écartèrent prestement pour laisser un passage au général d'armée, Léon. Sora fut étonné de voir l'homme dans les quartiers des soldats. L'homme ne semblait jamais se montrer en public.

" Je me demandais d'où provenait le bruit que je pouvais entendre depuis le grand hall, et je vous trouve tous rassemblés autour d'une table à les regarder jouer. Vous vous réjouissez donc autant du malheur de ce pauvre garçon? " Demanda Léon d'une voix amusée, son regard parcourant la salle, puis le plateau de jeu, pour enfin se poser sur Sora.

" Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mon Général, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est le petit qui gagne depuis tout à l'heure. " Expliqua Luxord, qui avait réussi à se glisser parmi la foule pour se placer aux premières loges.

" Vraiment? " Fit le général d'armée, visiblement intéressé par la nouvelle. " Il me semble pourtant que vous prétendiez être imbattables? " Demanda-t-il au duo assis à la table.

" Et on croyait encore l'être avant de jouer contre lui. " Répondit Axel avec un haussement d'épaules.

" Bah, vous ne savez pas jouer, tout simplement. Laissez-moi vous montrer comment vous y prendre. " Déclara Léon en faisant signe aux deux hommes de lui laisser la place.

Les pions furent remis en place, puis une nouvelle partie débuta. Celle-ci promettait de s'éterniser. Aucun des deux joueurs ne cédait du terrain, et ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps à perdre, puis à reconquérir une partie de leur territoire. Léon observait attentivement les gestes de Sora, et il ne put retenir un sourire en coin en reconnaissant ses propres tactiques. Il ignorait complètement si l'adolescent se contentait de l'imiter, mais même s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, Sora avait un potentiel certain.

" Il arrive à tenir face au boss. C'est quelque chose, quand même. " Murmura un soldat à un autre à voix basse pour ne pas déconcentrer les joueurs.

" Messieurs, je crois que nous avons affaire à un match nul. " Déclara subitement Léon en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil. Il en avait assez de stagner. " Bravo, gamin. "

" Je m'appelle Sora. " Dit le plus jeune avec un petit sourire gêné.

" Ce sera "gamin" pour l'instant. Je changerai peut-être d'avis plus tard. " Fit le plus haut gradé en se levant de son siège. " Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler. "

Les visages inquiets de certains des hommes ne firent rien pour rassurer l'adolescent. Il vit Axel lui faire signe d'obéir, et suivit le balafré sans un mot. Allait-il être puni de ne pas avoir perdu face à Léon? Ce serait complètement immature, mais Sora se dit qu'il devrait s'attendre à tout venant de celui qui avait torturé son frère et l'avait fait prisonnier. L'homme le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur au centre du grand hall, et fit s'arrêter l'appareil au second étage. Ils marchèrent alors vers une grande porte richement décorée, devant laquelle un tapis pourpre avait été déroulé. Léon entra et découvrit une immense salle aux murs transparents. Cela permettait à la salle d'être généreusement éclairée, mais aussi de garder un œil sur tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Le bureau du général d'armée était situé sur leur droite, et le mur d'en face était caché par plusieurs bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages épais. Au fond de la salle, droit devant eux, Sora distingua un pilier sur lequel une passerelle mécanique avait été fixée. En levant les yeux, l'adolescent vit une personne en haut de la plate-forme, et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire.

" As-tu déjà songé à intégrer l'armée en tant que soldat? " Demanda subitement Léon en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il y prit place et déroula une carte sur toute la surface.

" J'avais l'intention de m'engager à Midgar, mais… " Commença le plus jeune sans finir sa phrase. Il ne le jugea pas nécessaire. Léon connaissait la suite.

" Pour quel poste? "

" Stratège. "

La réponse sembla intriguer l'homme à la cicatrice.

" Pourquoi pas un autre poste? " Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

" On m'a dit que je suis plus efficace quand il s'agit de réfléchir plutôt que d'agir. "

" Tu ne t'es jamais servi d'une arme? "

" Non… Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions? " Finit par demander Sora, succombant à la curiosité. Et un peu à l'agacement.

" Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais passer le restant de tes jours ici, en tant que prisonnier? " La question laissa Sora sans voix. " Tu n'as pas pensé à nous rejoindre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant? "

" Vous m'avez kidnappé. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me ranger à vos côtés? " Rétorqua le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. " Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie, de toute façon. On finira par venir me chercher. "

" Qui ça? Rufus Shinra? " Léon ricana. " Il n'enverra pas de troupes pour venir chercher un simple citoyen. Crois-moi, il n'est pas du genre à se tracasser pour si peu. " Sora fut vexé par les propos de Léon mais ne put en faire mention, car l'homme continua à parler. " Et si tu venais à réussir à t'échapper d'ici, ce qui me semble peu probable, et que tu retournais là-bas, il n'attendrait pas bien longtemps avant de te faire éliminer. "

" Justement, à ce sujet – " Commença rapidement l'adolescent. " Vous avez renvoyé mon frère à Midgar alors que vous savez très bien comment aurait réagi Rufus. Vous l'avez envoyé se faire tuer. Pour moi, Rufus ou vous, c'est du pareil au même. Vous ne faites que vous servir de vos positions pour faire tout ce qui vous arrange le plus. Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. "

Sora eut un mouvement de recul quand Léon se leva brusquement et vint se tenir devant lui, le toisant du regard.

" Quand ai-je prétendu valoir mieux que lui? " Demanda-t-il, amusé. " Espèce d'ingrat. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que ta vie dépend uniquement de moi. Si je le souhaitais, je pourrais te faire tuer sur le champ. Mais à la place, je t'offre une chance de devenir quelqu'un, de te venger de celui qui fait souffrir tant de personnes à Midgar. "

Le jeune châtain baissa les yeux lorsqu'il ne put plus soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur.

" Je ne verrai plus mon frère à cause de vous. Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de vous aider. " Marmonna Sora, les poings serrés.

" C'est comme tu veux. En tout cas, ma proposition tiendra toujours tant que tu seras en vie. "

-o-o-

Trabia était un endroit auparavant magnifique, mais des affrontements avec des villes voisines avaient réduits la ville en cendres. Les habitants y reconstruisaient les bâtiments, et même la rigueur des conditions météorologiques ne les arrêtait pas. Non, malgré le froid, les villageois gardaient le sourire et étaient optimistes. Tout était détruit? Il suffisait de tout reconstruire. C'était un comportement que Léon appréciait particulièrement, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait autant la ville. L'autre étant, évidemment, liée plus particulièrement aux habitantes.

Le vaisseau avait dû faire une nouvelle halte pour recharger ses batteries. La courte traversée dans l'océan, pour rejoindre Timber, avait été gourmande en énergie, et les soldats ne pouvaient pas se permettre de continuer leur voyage sans prendre de précautions, d'autant que leur destination était encore à des kilomètres de leur position actuelle.

Léon poussa un long soupir, les mains derrière la tête, tandis qu'il observait le plafond de sa chambre. Il devait rencontrer le général des Seeds blancs, et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Il aurait plus affaire à des mercenaires qu'à des militaires, et il devrait donc faire preuve de méfiance. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'ils feraient s'il s'agissait d'un piège et qu'ils se faisaient attaquer. Il avait eu vent de rumeurs selon lesquelles ces Seeds feraient partie de la milice privée de Rufus Shinra, mais rien n'avait pu prouver ces dires. Il soupira à nouveau, agacé.

" Il y a un souci? "

Le balafré tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui partageait temporairement son lit, et laissa ses yeux contempler son corps dénudé avec envie.

" Rien que tu ne puisses pas me faire oublier. " Chuchota Léon au creux de l'oreille de la prostituée. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille tandis que l'une de ses mains se posa sur un sein tendre et chaud, dont le téton se durcit au contact.

" Vous ne pouvez pas... " Gémit la femme en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise quand Léon commença à lui mordiller le cou.

" Vu le prix que je te paie, je pense avoir droit à un deuxième service. " Dit sèchement le châtain en abandonnant le sein pour glisser un doigt entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et avait recouvert le macadam de tout Trabia. Tifa avait réussi à berner ses collègues et avait emmené Sora en ville avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant les expressions du jeune châtain, tantôt étonné par les produits vendus en magasins, tantôt ébahi par la neige qui s'accumulait un peu partout.

" Tu n'as jamais vu de neige de ta vie, ou quoi? " Taquina-t-elle quand Sora s'amusa à tendre les mains pour y rassembler un peu de neige. Les minuscules cristaux fondirent au contact de sa peau, et peu à peu, ses paumes rougirent à cause du froid.

" Il ne neige pas à Midgar, ni sur les Îles du Destin. " Répondit l'adolescent en gardant les yeux levés au ciel.

" Les Îles du Destin? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à Midgar? " Demanda la brune, surprise. Ces îles comptaient parmi les plus belles, et elle avait donc du mal à comprendre pourquoi le plus jeune les avait quittées au profit de Midgar.

" J'ai vécu sur les îles jusqu'à mes huit ans. Il y a eu une énorme tempête, et mes parents n'y ont pas survécu. Il ne restait que moi et mon grand frère, Cloud. Il n'y a jamais eu tellement de travail sur les îles, et tout faire reconstruire aurait coûté trop cher. On a donc décidé de partir pour Midgar, et il s'est engagé dans l'armée pour qu'on ait un toit et de la nourriture. Il disait souvent qu'on retournerait sur notre île natale pour y passer des vacances, rien que tous les deux. " Expliqua Sora, l'air soudain mélancolique.

Tifa fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Elle avait toujours su que les guerres avaient leur lot d'injustices, et ce avant même d'avoir fait vœu d'allégeance en s'engageant pour Balamb. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait l'expérience de façon aussi directe. Pourtant, ce jeune homme pouvait encore reconstruire sa vie pour peu qu'on l'y aide.

" Tu parles comme si tu n'allais jamais y aller. " Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire qu'elle voulut réconfortant.

" Je ne veux pas y aller sans Cloud. "

C'est de cette façon que la bonne humeur du plus jeune disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le duo continua à se promener en ville, mais la brune sentit le besoin d'écourter leur visite.

-o-o-

Le désert de Bikanel était l'un des plus grands au monde, et surtout l'un des plus rudes. Les rafales qui y soufflaient par moment soulevaient des quantités phénoménales de sable qui obstruait la vue des voyageurs, et si ceux-ci se montraient un peu trop imprudents, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils finiraient par se perdre ou entrer en collision avec les énormes rochers distillés un peu partout. Ces deux raisons suffisaient amplement à justifier les inquiétudes grandissantes de Zack.

Cloud n'était pas exactement très prudent au volant.

" Sérieux, vieux, fais gaffe! Déjà que t'es pas encore complètement habitué à ta bécane… " Se plaignait le brun en s'accrochant si fort au blond que ce dernier s'imaginait devoir attendre des jours avant de pouvoir manger quelque chose sans risquer de le vomir.

" Si tu arrêtais de m'écraser comme tu le fais, je pourrais me concentrer un peu plus sur la route. "

" Si tu roulais moins vite, je ne t'écraserais pas! "

Une bourrasque souffla subitement, des milliers de grains de sable fouettant les bras des voyageurs. Quand Cloud put voir à nouveau, il remarqua qu'il se dirigeait droit sur un bloc de pierre. Il lui sembla entendre Zack couiner et pousser une série d'injures. Le blond ne se laissa pas intimider et accéléra un peu plus avant de donner une impulsion à la moto. Celle-ci se souleva de terre et passa aisément par-dessus le bloc, pour retomber lourdement de l'autre côté et continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

" Mais t'es malade!! Pourquoi tu l'as pas simplement contourné?! " S'emporta Zack. Son visage était devenu livide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait eu de drôle à ça? " Rétorqua Cloud avec un sourire en coin.

Il entendit vaguement le brun protester, mais n'y prêta pas attention car il pouvait apercevoir les premiers signes de végétation. Bientôt, le duo quitta complètement le désert et se dirigea droit vers ce qui ressemblait à une ville.

" Oooh! Regarde, Cloud! Regarde! " S'extasia l'ancien général de division en pointant à sa gauche.

Au loin, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, et sa surface scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. À présent que les dunes et les roches ne bloquaient plus la vue des deux hommes, il leur sembla être sortis d'une sorte de prison et pouvoir enfin profiter un peu du paysage. Cependant, le regard de Cloud ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur l'océan. Le blond ralentit le véhicule alors qu'ils approchaient rapidement de la ville dont l'écriteau, à l'entrée, indiquait qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Balamb City. L'ancien soldat aurait trouvé cette excursion assez osée s'il avait encore servi Rufus; ce qui n'était heureusement plus le cas.

Cloud fut étonné lorsqu'il remarqua que la ville n'était pas fort grande; un fait surprenant quand on savait que Balamb possédait l'une des armées les plus puissantes. Il laissa sa moto à l'entrée de la ville et se dirigea vers les rues les plus animées.

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? " Demanda Zack en le suivant. Il observa rapidement les environs puis regarda Cloud à nouveau.

" Recueillir des informations sur la position actuelle de leur vaisseau militaire. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que Balamb pour ça. "

" Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas qu'on se dirigeait par ici? "

Le blond ignora la question de son ami et se dirigea vers une villageoise. Cette dernière le vit approcher et l'observa, l'air méfiant.

" Bonjour, madame. Je souhaiterais savoir où se situe le vaisseau de Balamb actuellement. " Demanda poliment Cloud.

L'inconnue lui envoya un regard noir avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Cloud se demanda pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de l'attendre si elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Il répéta l'opération avec d'autres habitants, mais tous restèrent silencieux et préférèrent l'ignorer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Zack s'éloigner pour se diriger vers une jeune femme qui tentait de vendre des fleurs; visiblement sans grand succès. Le brun parla un long moment avec la marchande, puis revint vers son compagnon de route, fier de lui, et une fleur à la main. Cloud observa la plante et haussa un sourcil.

" Quoi? Les infos se paient, vieux. " Se défendit rapidement Zack.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? "

" Apparemment, le président Loire a reçu une demande des Seeds blancs il y a peu. Il y a fort à parier que leur vaisseau a été envoyé pour les contacter. "

" Les Seeds blancs… Ils seront au cratère de Centra, dans ce cas. Nous ne pourrons pas nous y rendre avec Fenrir. Allons-nous renseigner au port pour savoir comment nous y rendre. "

" Fenrir? Attends, tu as donné un nom à ta moto?! " S'exclama Zack avant d'éclater de rire.

Le duo s'éloigna en direction du port, et Cloud tenta de calmer son ami. La marchande de fleur, elle, les observa un moment avant de sortir un téléphone de la poche de sa robe. Elle chercha rapidement un numéro dans son répertoire, puis plaça l'appareil près de son oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

" Je souhaiterais parler au Général Leonhart. C'est urgent. " Fit la marchande de fleurs.

-o-o-

Des papiers. Encore et toujours des papiers. Léon se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il avait beau les remplir et les envoyer, il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Peut-être était-il temps d'engager une secrétaire. Une jolie blonde au corps de rêve, tant qu'à faire.

Il fronça les sourcils quand le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner. Il décrocha d'un geste vif.

" Général Leonhart à l'appareil. " Dit-il d'une voix aussi sèche.

" Un agent posté à Balamb souhaite vous parler, mon Général. " Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

" Passez-le moi. " Marmonna Léon. Il soupira en entendant la ligne couper, puis se connecter à nouveau. " Général Leonhart. " Répéta-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

" Ici Aérith Gainsborough. J'ai repéré deux types qui cherchent à localiser le vaisseau. " Dit rapidement l'agent. " Ils n'ont pas donné de motif particulier. Est-ce qu'on les intercepte? "

" Inutile, vous n'avez pas de raisons de le faire. À moins qu'ils n'aient admis ouvertement vouloir nous attaquer, ce qui me semble peu probable s'ils ne sont que deux, vous ne pourrez pas les garder en détention ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. Laissez-les. " Indiqua Léon.

" Mais- " Commença Aérith.

Léon raccrocha sans la laisser continuer et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il baissa les yeux vers ses documents et fronça les sourcils. Rufus avait-il finalement envoyé des hommes pour venir chercher le prisonnier? Seulement deux? Le général ricana. Ils ne pourraient pas grand-chose face à des centaines de soldats, même en étant bien entraînés. D'un autre côté, il pouvait très bien ne s'agir que de simples civils. Ou Rufus cherchait à le faire croire que c'était le cas.

" _Peu importe, qu'ils viennent. S'ils sont assez stupides pour se rendre au QG de leur ennemi pour récolter des informations, il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre d'eux. Il suffira de se charger d'eux et de renvoyer leurs dépouilles à Midgar pour donner une bonne leçon à ce salaud de Shinra. _" Se dit Léon avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Son regard se dirigea vers les fenêtres de son bureau, au travers desquelles il pouvait apercevoir les presqu'îles rocheuses de la région de Centra. Les parois rougeâtres étaient peu accueillantes et constituaient un endroit parfait pour se cacher. L'endroit était un véritable labyrinthe pour ceux qui s'y aventuraient sans s'être préparés. Fort heureusement, ce n'était nullement le cas des soldats de Balamb.

Des voiles au loin indiquèrent qu'ils arrivaient à destination, et Léon se leva de son fauteuil. Il enfila la veste de son uniforme et, après s'être assuré d'avoir une tenue impeccable, il sortit prestement de son bureau. Le général fronça les sourcils en se remémorant les instructions du président Loire, son père. Les Seeds ne voulaient personne d'autre que Squall au moment des négociations, et ce fait ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus la méfiance que le balafré nourrissait envers les mercenaires. Il prit l'ascenseur et dissimula une expression rassurée quand il croisa Tifa. Il appela la jeune femme.

" Dis à tout le monde de se tenir sur ses gardes. " Indiqua-t-il.

" Il y a un souci, mon Général? " Demanda la brune, soucieuse.

" Peut-être pas, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. "

Léon se dirigea vers la sortie du vaisseau et leva une main quand un vent puissant lui fouetta le visage. Nida avait déjà commencé à ralentir l'allure du navire, et bientôt, ce dernier stoppa complètement. Le balafré enjamba le mince écart qui séparait le vaisseau de la terre ferme, et repéra rapidement le groupe de mercenaires qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

" _Ils sont trois alors que je devais venir seul. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche._ " Pensa Léon en s'approchant malgré tout. Inconsciemment, il effleura le manche de son épée pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans son fourreau.

" Général Leonhart. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en personne. " Déclara l'un des Seeds quand le châtain fut assez proche.

" _J'aimerais pouvoir te retourner le compliment, mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part._ " Se dit Léon.

" Je suis navré de vous avoir fait parcourir une telle distance, mais notre demande est des plus sérieuses. " Continua l'inconnu, apparemment peu concerné par le manque de réponse du général d'armée.

L'homme commença à expliquer la raison de la venue du vaisseau balambien, ses instructions si détaillées que Léon en perdit vite le fil. Ses yeux gris observaient attentivement les trois hommes face à lui, et il se sentit comme pris au piège sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain. Son instinct de soldat lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin et d'oublier la requête de Laguna. Léon comprit rapidement pourquoi. Non loin de là, le vaisseau des Seeds était amarré à la côte, le pont vide d'occupants. Léon ne percevait même aucun signe de mouvement dans le vaisseau tout entier.

"_ Ces hommes n'ont pas pu le naviguer à eux seuls. Je suis tombé dans un piège._ "

Léon fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, pour se trouver face à un spectacle des plus inattendus. Des Seeds blancs par dizaines se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau de Balamb.

" Et merde! " Jura le Général en faisant volte-face pour regagner son navire, mais les trois inconnus avaient anticipé sa réaction et l'avaient rapidement encerclé. " Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai. Vous êtes les chiens de Rufus Shinra. "

" Les Turks prennent un peu trop le devant de la scène. Il était temps qu'on prenne le relai. " Fit le général des Seeds en s'armant. Léon l'imita. " Rendez-vous bien gentiment et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, à vous et à vos soldats. "

" Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance aux ordures dans votre genre. " Rétorqua le châtain.

Il lança un dernier regard inquiet vers le vaisseau et pria pour que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'ils étaient attaqués. À peine eut-il le temps de regarder devant lui que l'un des mercenaires l'attaquait. Léon retint un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il devina aisément les intentions de son premier attaquant. Sans sourciller, le châtain fit un pas en arrière pour éviter l'épée du mercenaire et planta la sienne en travers de la gorge de son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba à terre sans bruit et commença à se vider de son sang.

" Un de moins. Allez, amenez-vous, qu'on en finisse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. "

-o-o-

" Je crois que j'ai le mal de l'air. " Marmonna Cloud en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste quand l'un des marins de Balamb City leur avait appris que Centra n'était accessible qu'en vaisseau, mais n'ayant aucun autre choix, il avait dû se résigner. Et puis il le faisait pour Sora.

" Courage, on arrive bientôt. " Le réconforta Zack en lui frottant le dos. Cloud repoussa vivement sa main.

" Je ne suis pas un gosse. " Lança le blond d'un ton acerbe.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux laisser Cloud tranquille et espérer qu'il irait mieux rapidement. Le blond n'avait jamais été très ami avec les appareils volants.

" Si on trouve leur vaisseau… Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront voir Sora? " Demanda subitement le blond, son regard dirigé vers la fenêtre pour observer les nuages. S'il ne pensait pas à son mal, il passerait sûrement.

" Il aurait peut-être fallu penser à ça avant, tu ne crois pas? " Fit Zack en haussant les épaules.

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand le vaisseau ralentit brusquement, et que des éclats de voix en provenance du poste de pilotage parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Zack lança un regard inquiet à son compagnon de voyage puis se leva de son siège.

" Un problème, messieurs? " Demanda le brun. Le pilote sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le visage livide.

" Tu parles d'un problème. On est carrément dans la merde! Balamb est en train de se battre avec les Seeds blancs! " Jura l'homme en mâchonnant vigoureusement le cure-dent qui dépassait de sa bouche. " Je me pose pas là, je vous préviens! Si vous voulez absolument descendre ici, va falloir quitter le vaisseau en marche, les mecs. "

" Tu parles d'un ancien de l'armée. " Murmura Zack en retournant à son siège. Cloud leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. " Va falloir se débrouiller pour descendre d'ici sans en mourir. "

" La poisse. " Siffla le blond. Il pouvait voir le vaisseau de Balamb depuis sa place. " Il est hors de question de partir alors que Sora est peut-être juste là. On descend maintenant. "

Zack écarquilla les yeux.

" Quoi? Mais t'es malade! Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est t'écraser au sol en sautant de si haut! "

" Il suffit de sauter d'un peu moins haut. " Déclara Cloud, sûr de lui. Il se dirigea vers le pilote et tapota l'épaule du vieillard pour attirer son attention. " Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins voler moins haut et ouvrir la soute, le temps qu'on descende? Vous serez parti d'ici dans cinq minutes, promis. "

" Ok, mais venez pas vous plaindre si vous en crevez. Vous avez cinq minutes. "

Cloud acquiesça et fit signe à Zack de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans la soute à bagages et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la moto du blond. Il l'enfourcha et démarra le moteur sans perdre de temps. Zack le suivit timidement, priant sa bonne étoile pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes. La soute s'ouvrit lentement et révéla le paysage hostile du Cratère de Centra. Cloud calcula rapidement la hauteur à laquelle le vaisseau planait et, après un hochement de tête, il fonça droit vers la sortie. Il entendit Zack hurler derrière lui – une chose qui arrivait souvent quand il était en moto avec le blond – mais garda tout son calme. Il garda une poigne ferme sur le guidon du véhicule lorsque les roues de ce dernier touchèrent le sol. Ses passagers furent secoués mais la moto continua son chemin sans déraper.

Zack n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit que leur trajectoire était stable et se faisait sur la terre ferme. Il leva les yeux et vit le vaisseau dont ils avaient sauté s'élever dans le ciel avant de s'éloigner du champ de bataille.

" _Il m'est arrivé plus de trucs dingues en quelques jours avec Cloud qu'après des années de service dans l'armée._ " Se dit le brun.

Et l'idée n'était certainement pas réconfortante.

--xx--xx--

A/N : Ok, un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre! =D J'aurais pu continuer, mais le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long, donc je préfère stopper là pour le moment. Vous aurez eu droit à un peu d'humour avec Zack et Cloud, et j'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce qu'il risque pas d'y en avoir souvent. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour cette fois, donc je fais court pour ma note de fin de chapitre.

Itemi-chan : Ça fera plus FF que Kingdom Hearts, au final. (pour suivre avec l'ambiance générale de la fic) J'espère avoir réussi à calmer un peu ton impatience avec ce chapitre. (quoi que, vu la fin… J'aurai sûrement fait pire que mieux!)

À tout le monde : merci pour vos reviews! \o/ Ah, au fait, si ça intéresse certains d'entre vous, la musique qui a inspiré énormément cette fic est Mars, bringer of war de Holst.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--oo--oo--

Sora s'ennuyait, une fois de plus, mais il avait eu assez de chance pour que ce soit Tifa qui lui ouvre lorsqu'il avait demandé à ce que la porte de sa chambre soit ouverte. La brune en avait même profité pour donner la carte qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte, pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir comme bon lui semblait. Après l'accrochage entre Léon et Roxas, le général d'armée avait demandé à ce que le prisonnier soit moins enfermé; certainement pour énerver le jeune soldat plutôt que pour le bien-être de Sora.

Le duo se rendait dans le hall principal mais stoppa net en remarquant les soldats courir, complètement paniqués. Tifa repéra Axel et Roxas, qui la virent à leur tour, et les rejoignirent.

" Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe? " Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés.

" Les Seeds blancs nous attaquent! " Répondit le roux. Il semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau.

" Qui est chargé de prendre la place de Léon en son absence? " Demanda Tifa en plongeant une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle en sortit des mitaines en cuir et les enfila prestement.

" Moi. J'ai déjà donné des ordres aux soldats que j'ai croisés. J'ai aussi demandé à ce que les généraux se regroupent à l'entrée du vaisseau pour repousser les troupes ennemies. " Expliqua Axel.

Sora fronça les sourcils en entendant le plan d'attaque. Repousser le front d'un bloc était une tactique non seulement peu efficace, mais dangereuse de surcroît. Lorsque le prisonnier vit que ni Tifa, ni Roxas ne réagissaient, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se taire – même si c'était là une chance inespérée pour lui de s'échapper. Mais il ne le ferait pas, pas après que Tifa lui ait ouvert les yeux sur sa situation actuelle.

" Non, il faut changer de tactique. " Intervint Sora, surprenant les adultes, qui tournèrent vers lui des regards stupéfaits. " Si vous placez trop de soldats à l'entrée, l'ennemi n'aura qu'à tirer dans le tas et en abattra beaucoup et rapidement. S'il s'agit en plus de généraux, qui les soldats vont-ils écouter? Il vaut mieux vous répartir et tirer parti du fait qu'ils vous attaquent dans votre propre vaisseau. "

Axel fronça les sourcils.

" Il ne s'agit plus d'un simple jeu, Sora. La situation est bien réelle, cette fois! " Fit le roux.

" Eh bien tu te débrouilles mieux quand la situation n'est pas réelle! " Se défendit le plus jeune, décidé à se faire entendre.

Roxas, lui, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sans rien dire, il agrippa Sora par le poignet et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, entrainant le châtain derrière lui. Il les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Léon et appela Nida.

" Est-ce au sujet de l'assaut, mon Général? " Demanda le pilote en saluant son supérieur.

" Laissez-le donner ses instructions au micro pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ne l'interrompez sous aucun prétexte. " Ordonna Roxas en poussant Sora vers l'avant pour qu'il se tienne sur la plateforme montante.

La plaque d'acier grinça légèrement avant de s'élever lentement. Sora jeta des regards paniqués entre le haut de la plateforme et le soldat, qui quittait le bureau à toute allure.

" Viens par ici. Tout est en route. Tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton quand tu seras prêt. Ne traine pas trop. Ah et surtout, soit rapide mais clair, d'accord? " Conseilla le pilote en désignant le tableau de bord.

Sora jeta un œil aux commandes, et repéra rapidement le bouton de mise en marche du micro. Son hésitation mise de côté pour l'instant, le plus jeune agrippa le micro et déclencha le système de retransmission.

" Ici Sora. Le Général Roxas m'a donné la permission de vous indiquer les instructions à suivre pour vous défendre de cet assaut. Arrêtez immédiatement ce que vous êtes en train de faire et écoutez-bien. Je ne répèterai pas. " Commença Sora. À ses côtés, il vit Nida lui faire signe d'aller plus vite. Le châtain fit oui de la tête. " Ceux qui manipulent des armes à feu se placeront de préférence en hauteur, là où ils ne pourront pas être repérés. " L'adolescent réfléchit un instant. " La passerelle du premier étage sera parfaite pour ça. D'autres se placeront dans le bassin du hall principal, face aux accès du vaisseau. Servez-vous des buissons pour vous dissimuler. Je veux un petit groupe de tireurs placé en haut des escaliers, à l'entrée du vaisseau. Tirez à vue, et n'hésitez pas à vous replier si la situation est trop critique. Les autres soldats devront se répartir dans les différentes salles. Des groupes de dix, quinze au maximum devraient être suffisants. L'ennemi risquera de se séparer en entrant. S'il y a des soldats qui sont encore en formation, que des officiers supérieurs les emmènent en lieu sûr et se chargent de leur protection. Bonne chance à tout le monde. " Se dépêcha-t-il de dire.

" Et nous, on va où? " Demanda Nida, un sourcil haussé, quand Sora coupa la communication.

" On reste ici. Le poste de commande doit être défendu jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains que l'ennemi a cessé l'attaque. Et puis, il faut que quelqu'un soit présent dans l'éventualité où on chercherait à nous joindre. Je vais essayer de barricader la porte. Ce sera déjà un bon début. " Fit l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers le bord de la plateforme.

Sora évalua la hauteur et sauta directement à terre, se réceptionnant sans difficulté. Il regarda autour de lui et chercha comment bloquer l'accès au bureau. Tous les meubles avaient l'air assez lourd, peut-être trop pour lui seul. Il décida donc de rassembler les plus légers, espérant qu'ils seraient suffisants.

-o-o-

Squall luttait contre ses deux adversaires avec une indifférence déstabilisante. Le combat était comme une seconde nature pour lui, et ce n'était certainement pas un conflit qui le perturberait. Au contraire, il aurait presque pu affirmer s'y sentir à l'aise. Le général d'armée esquiva une attaque à sa droite puis se recula pour en éviter une autre. Agacé, il décida d'empoigner son revolver et fit feu sur ses ennemis. Pris par surprise, ils furent touchés à la poitrine. L'un mourut sur le coup tandis que le dernier s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Léon replaça son épée dans son fourreau et se dirigea vers son vaisseau. Il grimpa les marches menant à l'entrée et aperçut plusieurs soldats ennemis allongés au sol, la plupart probablement déjà morts. Le balafré leva les yeux et vit quelques militaires de Balamb se replier et entrer dans le vaisseau. Sans perdre de temps, Léon les suivit et les rejoignit rapidement.

" Quelle est la situation? " S'informa l'homme auprès de ses subordonnées. Celles-ci le saluèrent.

" L'assaut a pu être repoussé en grande partie, mais quelques escadrons ont réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du navire. " Commença l'un des soldats.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une salve de tirs provenant de l'étage supérieur. Des cris retentirent dans le hall, puis un silence pesant se fit. Une silhouette à l'étage attira l'attention du général d'armée, qui leva aussitôt son pistolet et visa.

" Oh là, ce n'est que moi! " Fit Irvine, les mains levées. " Il n'y a plus aucun intrus dans le vaisseau. Les plus lâches se sont enfuis et les autres ont tous été éliminés, mon Général. "

" Très bien. Dis aux soldats à l'étage que l'opération est terminée. " Dit Léon. Irvine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut du bord de la balustrade. Le balafré rangea son arme. " Faites-en de même avec les soldats au rez-de-chaussée, et interdisez toute sortie du vaisseau. Je vais aller ordonner à Nida de mettre les voiles. Ils pourraient avoir prévu du renfort. "

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Léon s'élança vers l'ascenseur et se rendit à son bureau. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bloquée de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Nida aurait-il eu une idée pareille?

" Nida! Ouvre! C'est un ordre! " Cria Léon, espérant que le pilote l'entendrait.

Le général perçut vaguement le bruit de voix qui discutaient avant que plusieurs bruits sourds ne résonnent à l'intérieur. Il semblait que quelqu'un bougeait des meubles.

" _Il l'a barricadée? _" Se dit Léon, les sourcils froncés.

Après quelques secondes bien trop longues au goût de Léon, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et le balafré se trouva face à Nida et Sora. Il observa le prisonnier un instant, curieux de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là, puis reporta son attention sur le pilote.

" Fais-nous dégager d'ici au plus vite. Je n'ai pas vu d'autre vaisseau mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. " Indiqua Léon.

Nida acquiesça d'un signe de tête et monta sur la plateforme. Il parla au micro pour prévenir les soldats du départ du vaisseau, puis enclencha plusieurs manettes avant de prendre le gouvernail en main.

Léon, lui, se gratta la nuque et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un liquide visqueux sur le bout de ses doigts. Il devait être couvert de sang. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais avant ça, il devait voir les autres généraux. Il se pencha sur son bureau et attrapa le combiné du téléphone posé sur le coin du meuble. Il pressa un bouton et parla rapidement. Une fois le message passé, il raccrocha et attendit.

Sora se tenait toujours debout devant lui, et attendait qu'on lui dise où aller.

" Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. Tu n'en sortiras que lorsqu'on t'en donnera la permission, cette fois. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi. " Indiqua le balafré, très calme.

L'adolescent fit oui de la tête et sortit. Il croisa Axel et Roxas, et leur offrit un sourire timide lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé. L'ensemble des supérieurs de l'armée fut réuni en quelques minutes, et Léon put enfin leur demander leurs rapports.

En somme, tous expliquèrent que les Seeds blancs avaient été repoussés sans qu'aucun mort ne soit à déplorer parmi leurs rangs, et que seuls quelques rares soldats souffraient de blessures superficielles. Néanmoins, Léon écouta attentivement ce que chacun avait à dire, et prit la parole quand ils eurent tous fini.

" L'altercation avec les Seeds blancs confirme la possible liaison entre Rufus et ces mercenaires. Leur chef l'a indirectement affirmé lui-même quand je l'ai combattu. Nous savons donc qu'ils font partie de sa milice, et je vous donne l'autorisation de tirer à vue si vous en apercevez un; dans la mesure du possible, évidemment. " Dit Léon en s'adossant à sa chaise. Il croisa les jambes. " Je tiens aussi à vous féliciter pour la réussite de cette mission pour le moins inattendue. Surtout toi, Axel. Tu as adopté une tactique efficace qui a permis de réduire le nombre de blessés. "

" À ce sujet… " Commença timidement le roux. Il évita soigneusement le regard de son supérieur, gêné et un peu vexé par ce qui s'était réellement passé. " C'était pas vraiment mon idée. "

Léon haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement à en savoir un peu plus.

" C'est Sora qui a organisé l'opération. On a été pris au dépourvu, et on a un peu paniqué en élaborant notre plan de base. Mais Sora s'est chargé de pointer nos erreurs et y a remédié. " Expliqua Roxas. Axel ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant d'avoir cherché à prendre sa défense, même si ça ne semblait pas évident en l'écoutant parler.

" Est-ce que c'est vrai? " Demanda Léon en observant tour à tour les généraux réunis devant lui. Ceux qui connaissaient Sora acquiescèrent, les autres s'observèrent entre eux. " C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait été ici, dans ce cas. Axel – "

Le roux se figea en entendant dire son nom et se prépara au pire.

" C'est la première erreur de toute ta carrière, et tu devrais recevoir une punition exemplaire pour avoir laissé une personne extérieure à nos rangs se charger de diriger nos hommes. "

" Mais c'est moi qui ai conduit le prisonnier jusqu'ici. " Ajouta rapidement Roxas.

" Cependant – " Continua Léon, sans prêter attention à ce qui venait de se dire. " Je reconnais que tu es un bon soldat qui, en temps normal, aurait fait preuve de plus de perspicacité. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais tâche de ne pas me décevoir une seconde fois. "

" Je ne vous décevrai plus. " Assura Axel en saluant Léon.

" Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. "

Les généraux quittèrent la salle, laissant Léon seul et perdu dans ses réflexions. Alors c'était le jeune prisonnier qui s'était chargé du plan de bataille? D'après les explications qu'on lui avait données, Léon lui-même aurait suggéré la même tactique, à quelques différences près. Il aurait demandé à constituer des groupes moins importants et aurait placé des soldats absolument partout pour ne pas risquer de laisser une issue sans surveillance. Mais ce n'étaient que des détails, au final. Léon s'en rendait compte puisque tout s'était bien déroulé malgré tout. Ou alors, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

" _Il serait une bonne addition à notre armée. Dommage qu'il refuse de la rejoindre. Peut-être que je devrais me montrer plus convaincant?_ " Pensa le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

-o-o-

" Heureusement qu'on n'a pas trainé. On a à peine eu le temps de monter que le vaisseau filait. " Se plaignait Zack pendant que lui et Cloud plaçait la moto dans un coin de ce qui ressemblait à un garage. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir aux murs en verre et sortirent de la pièce. Cloud ôta ses lunettes et les accrocha au col de son pull. Il observa les lieux et reconnut le hall au centre duquel on lui avait fait prendre un ascenseur pour l'amener à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant ces souvenirs et essaya de rester calme.

Au loin, il vit une femme sortir de la colonne centrale et descendre les escaliers, pour finalement tourner la tête vers eux et froncer les sourcils. D'autres soldats semblèrent les repérer à leur tour, et Cloud se prépara à devoir se défendre. La brune fit signe aux militaires de rester à leur place et s'avança vers le duo.

" Vous êtes déjà revenu? " Demanda-t-elle en regardant Zack, l'air sincèrement étonnée.

" Il y a eu plusieurs imprévus. Est-ce que le Général Leonhart est là? " Demanda le brun. Cloud tourna vers lui un regard surpris.

" Il est dans son bureau. Il devrait pouvoir vous recevoir. " Répondit Tifa, les mains sur les hanches. Elle lança un regard méfiant vers Cloud, qui le lui rendit.

" Merci. J'y vais de ce pas, dans ce cas. "

Zack entraina Cloud avec lui et se rendit au second étage. Le blond lui posa des tas de questions durant tout le chemin, et Zack prit soin de ne répondre à aucune d'entres elles. Le brun frappa à la porte du bureau et entra lorsqu'on lui en donna la permission. Cloud sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui lui avait enlevé son jeune frère. Il se tint cependant tranquille, ignorant encore quelle était sa situation. Zack semblait être connu ici, et il n'était pas encore certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

" Brigadier Fair? Vous êtes déjà rentré? " Demanda Léon en levant la tête. Le balafré eut un air amusé en apercevant Cloud. " Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas ce cher soldat de Midgar. Ta dernière visite t'a plu tant que ça? "

" Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour récupérer mon frère. " Lança sèchement Cloud.

" Je sais que ma mission à Midgar aurait dû durer plus longtemps, mais une chose en entraînant une autre… " Commença Zack, embêté. " Pour faire simple, je me suis pris d'amitié pour le soldat Strife, et quand j'ai su que Rufus Shinra cherchait à l'éliminer, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'abandonner. J'espère que vous comprendrez. "

" Si tu as pu rassembler assez d'informations, il se peut que je ferme les yeux sur ton retour prématuré. " Informa Léon en fermant les yeux.

" J'ai appris que l'argent emprunté par la Shinra avait effectivement servi à la mise en place d'un groupe nommé les Turks. Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu faire croire à la population, ils ne sont pas là pour se charger des personnes dangereuses mais pour se débarrasser des gêneurs sur le chemin de Rufus. Ils ont pour habitude de maquiller les crimes en suicides, en accidents ou s'arrangent pour que les preuves désignent une autre personne. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre pendant mon séjour là-bas. Et j'ai eu un mal de chien rien que pour ça. On n'a pas arrêté de me regarder bizarrement pendant un bon bout de temps. Et je crois bien que l'un des généraux a deviné que j'étais un espion, mais il n'a jamais rien dit et se rangera peut-être même de notre côté. " Expliqua Zack.

Cloud resta pantois. Zack était un espion de Balamb?! Et il ne le lui avait jamais dit!

" Zack! " Fit Cloud, indigné.

" Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais rien dire! Je ne voulais pas que ma mission foire. " S'excusa le brun, l'air gêné. Il tourna ensuite un regard courroucé vers Léon. " D'ailleurs, j'ai cru que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi, quand vous avez décidé de faire sauter cette tente. Si j'avais été prévenu un peu plus tard, je serais mort avec ce crétin de Génésis. Quelle horreur. "

" Ne te plains pas, tu es encore en vie. " Le sermonna gentiment Léon. " Je suis ravi que notre meilleur espion soit de retour. Mais avant de te laisser partir, je voudrais en savoir plus sur ce général dont tu m'as parlé. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il coopérerait? "

" Séphiroth se ferait un plaisir de faire foirer la petite affaire de Rufus. Il ne peut pas le voir en peinture, et tout ce qui le tient à carreau, c'est le fait que Rufus soit son supérieur et qu'il ait une famille à protéger. Si Séphiroth avait été seul, il aurait descendu Rufus depuis longtemps, je pense. " Expliqua Zack avec un hochement de tête. Il écarquilla subitement les yeux. " Oh mince! J'avais promis de l'appeler dès qu'on serait en lieu sûr! Est-ce que je peux me retirer? "

" Avant ça, je voudrais que tu dises à ce soldat que je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui. Évidemment, tout ça devra se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. " Dit Léon. " Quand tu auras appelé cet homme, emmène ton ami dans la chambre réservée aux prisonniers de guerre. "

" Vous vous servez encore de ce vieux placard à balais? " Demanda le brun avec une petite moue. " Elle est horrible, cette chambre. Pourquoi Cloud ne pourrait pas venir dans la mienne en attendant d'en avoir une convenable? "

" Pourquoi? C'est bien simple. Parce qu'il y a peu, il faisait encore parti de l'armée ennemie, et que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Voilà pourquoi il devra aller dans ce "placard", comme tu dis. " Répondit Léon sans sourciller. " Tu peux disposer. "

-o-o-

Là, il avait la très nette impression d'avoir fait une énorme boulette. Non, c'était certain. Lui, un simple prisonnier, s'était permis de commander aux soldats qui le retenaient captif. Léon n'allait pas apprécier ça du tout, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'assure que Sora retienne la leçon.

L'adolescent gémit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Au moins, il était certain de ne rien faire qui puisse attirer les foudres du général d'armée.

Des coups à la porte firent sursauter l'adolescent, qui se redressa rapidement et observa la porte s'ouvrir. Sora laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Luxord.

" Eh ben, t'es content de me voir, on dirait. " Lança l'homme avec un rire amusé.

" Surtout rassuré. J'ai cru que c'était Léon. " Admit le plus jeune en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Luxord vint le rejoindre.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ici? " Demanda le blond, confus.

" Après ce que j'ai fait, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Je n'avais pas à donner des ordres à tout le monde alors que je ne suis même pas censé être ici. Et puis, j'ai certainement causé des soucis à Axel, maintenant que j'y pense. " Soupira le châtain, l'air désolé.

" Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça. " Le rassura Luxord en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. " Axel s'est fait un peu engueuler mais il s'en remettra vite. Quant à toi, je pense que tu as plus épaté Léon qu'autre chose. Il ne l'a peut-être pas vraiment montré, mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Tu as raison de t'attendre à ce qu'il vienne te voir, mais sûrement pas pour la raison à laquelle tu penses. "

L'homme se leva et plongea une main dans l'une des ses poches. Il en sortir un objet emballé qu'il tendit à Sora. Ce dernier l'accepta, remercia le soldat, et vit celui-ci sortir rapidement. Sans doute voulait-il que Sora ouvre son présent après qu'il soit parti. Le prisonnier haussa les épaules et déchira l'emballage, pour révéler une boule à neige provenant, cette fois, de Trabia. L'adolescent ne put retenir un petit rire amusé tandis qu'il la plaça à côté de la première. Si Luxord continuait comme ça, la chambre serait remplie de bibelots en un rien de temps.

À peine Luxord fut-il sorti que Sora entendit des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir. Sa première réaction fut de s'avancer vers la porte, mais l'adolescent se rappela qu'on lui avait interdit de sortir, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait, et après les derniers événements, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être plus sage d'obéir.

Les voix se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et pendant un instant, Sora redouta ce qu'il se passerait.

" Tu ne vas quand même pas m'enfermer dans un placard?! "

" Calme-toi. C'était juste une façon de parler! "

Sora fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Ces voix étaient étrangement familières.

" _On dirait…_ " Commença-t-il à penser, pour finalement secouer vivement la tête. Non, il devait se tromper. Ce n'était pas possible.

Le châtain eut un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit nul autre que Zack se tenir sur le pas. Le soldat écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

" Ça alors! Cloud, regarde un peu! " S'exclama Zack, euphorique.

" Non, je refuse d'entrer là-dedans. " S'entêta le blond.

" Cloud! C'est vraiment toi! "

Mais la voix provenant de l'intérieur de la chambre fit changer Cloud d'avis en un battement de cils. Le blond se précipita dans la pièce et y trouva son frère, debout, tremblant des pieds à la tête et les yeux larmoyants. Sans rien dire, Cloud s'avança vers Sora et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra tout contre lui, et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentait et entendait le plus jeune se mettre à sangloter.

" Sora, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai répété que l'armée n'accepte pas les pleurnichards? " Demanda le blond avec un sourire attendri. Il savait être lui-même au bord des larmes, mais il avait plus de contrôle sur ses émotions que son jeune frère.

" Mais j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. On m'a dit que Rufus allait chercher à te tuer. " Expliqua le plus petit, son visage enfoui dans le torse de Cloud.

Dans le couloir, plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées et observaient la scène sans rien dire. Parmi elles, Axel avait l'air le plus béta, sa façon de montrer qu'il était content pour le prisonnier.

" Il a bien essayé, mais Zack m'a aidé à m'échapper. " Répondit Cloud. " Je suis soulagé de te savoir en vie. "

Le blond leva les yeux et observa la pièce. Elle n'était en effet pas bien grande, mais tout juste assez pour permettre une vie relativement confortable. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau, mais c'était mieux qu'une pièce vide. Surtout s'il s'agissait bien de la chambre de prisonnier. Ils étaient mieux traités à Balamb qu'à Midgar, se dit Cloud.

Ce soir-là, les deux frères furent laissés seuls pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Cloud avait ri à plusieurs reprises face à l'enthousiasme de Sora, et il se dit qu'il avait été entre de bonnes mains, finalement. Le blond préféra garder ses ambitions secrètes pour l'instant pour ne pas troubler Sora. Peut-être s'attendait-il à partir d'ici.

-o-o-

Homme à tout faire. Le titre n'avait rien de bien glorieux. Et à la limite, on l'appellerait "chien", ça aurait eu le même effet. Mais Cloud ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. C'était la condition requise pour qu'il puisse rester à bord du vaisseau. Il devait se montrer utile, comme l'avait aimablement suggéré Léon.

_" Je veux me venger de Rufus Shinra. "_

_Léon se pinça l'arête du nez et expira bruyamment. Il était trop tôt pour ça._

_" Que veux-tu que ça me fasse? Je t'ai autorisé à rester hier soir, d'accord, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de te faire rester indéfiniment. " Grommela le général. Il regarda Cloud avec un air agacé._

_" La Shinra détruit Midgar, la Midgar que j'ai cherché à défendre de ses agresseurs externes alors que le pire d'entre eux dirige la ville. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cherché à accomplir en attaquant Rufus, mais ça n'a rien changé à la situation. Il se fiche totalement des dégâts humains au sein de son armée, et il cherche même à tuer ses propres soldats s'il a des doutes à leur sujet. Il s'est moqué de moi, et je refuse de le laisser continuer à prétendre que je lui en ai donné la permission. Je veux lui faire payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait, aux habitants et à ma famille, et je sais très bien que ce serait du suicide de chercher à agir seul. C'est pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici. Je veux coopérer et vous aider à éliminer ce salaud. " _

_" Tu es vraiment venu ici dans le seul but de te venger de Rufus? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir sa tête. " Dit Léon._

_" Peut-être, mais c'est ici que se trouve Sora. "_

_" Sora? "_

_" Mon frère, celui que vous retenez prisonnier depuis la fin de la guerre. " _

_Léon soupira. Ce type pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait retenir le nom d'un prisonnier? Il peinait déjà retenir ceux de tous ses soldats… _

_" Tu dois te douter que je suis en droit d'exiger un retour de ta part, en échange de ta coopération. " Commença Léon. _

_" Un retour? Ma coopération n'est pas suffisante? " Le coupa Cloud, offusqué. _

_" Les hommes présents dans ce vaisseau sont sous mes ordres, parce que sont des soldats de Balamb. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un parasite qui s'accroche pour ne pas être mis de côté. " Se moqua le général. Il vit le visage de Cloud rougir de colère. " Il faut bien que tu te rendes utile, toi aussi, et tu ne risques pas de l'être avant notre prochaine altercation avec la Shinra. Je ne peux pas faire de toi un soldat, la décision ne me revient pas entièrement, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. Non, j'ai bien mieux que ça pour toi. " _

_Léon ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un trousseau de clés, qu'il donna à Cloud. Celui-ci l'étudia un instant avant de lancer un regard interrogateur en direction du balafré._

_" Je te nomme dès à présent "homme à tout faire" de ce vaisseau. Ces clefs t'ouvriront les portes des placards à balais disséminés un peu partout. Le navire n'a pas été nettoyé depuis un certain temps et puisque personne ne veut s'en charger… " _

_Léon observa la réaction du blond, amusé. Il savait que Cloud serait probablement vexé, mais s'il acceptait malgré tout la proposition, la situation pourrait rapidement devenir assez amusante. Sans compter que Cloud aurait vite fait de jeter l'éponge, et que Léon serait à nouveau tranquille. Comme le général s'y attendait, l'homme à tout faire lui fit un geste obscène mais se retira tout de même avec les clés, probablement pour se mettre au travail. _

Et à présent, Cloud avait revêtu une horrible combinaison verte, ainsi qu'une casquette de la même couleur. Armé de balais, de serpillères, de brosses et de produits en tous genres, il était prêt à passer à l'action. Il ignora les rires moqueurs des soldats et se concentra sur sa tâche. Le hall était immense, et il en aurait sûrement pour la journée à nettoyer le sol, mais le blond se répéta sans cesse qu'il était là pour aider son frère, et il se donna du courage en se répétant cela sans cesse.

-o-o-

Sora n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cloud? Faire le ménage? Et il avait accepté? L'adolescent avait de nouveau le droit de sortir comme bon lui semblait, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour profiter de sa semi-liberté. Il avait entendu des soldats parler entre eux dans le petit salon, et Sora avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux pour le croire. Il se dirigea donc dans le hall, là où les militaires disaient avoir vu Cloud, et, en effet, il trouva le blond en train d'astiquer le sol.

Sora s'avança pour aller l'aider, mais stoppa net quand il aperçut deux soldats se diriger vers Cloud. L'un d'eux, un homme robuste et gigantesque, se mit à sourire malicieusement avant de renverser une poubelle devant Cloud. L'individu posa les mains sur ses hanches, sa collègue regardant le tout sans sourciller.

" Ramasse. " Ordonna le type d'une voix forte.

Les personnes présentes dans le hall se tournèrent pour regarder le spectacle, tous amusés du malheur de Cloud. Ce dernier serra les poings.

" Non, c'est vous qui allez ramasser! " S'emporta Sora en s'avançant rapidement. Il se tint entre l'homme et son frère. " Il a assez de travail sans que vous ayez besoin d'agir comme un porc. "

" Pardon, microbe? " Rétorqua le soldat, à présent mécontent. " Au cas où t'aurais pas pigé, ce gars s'occupe de nettoyer, tu vois? Et c'est ce qu'il va faire : nettoyer ce que j'ai renversé sans le faire exprès. "

" Ce n'était pas un accident. " Insista Sora.

Cloud posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère et l'éloigna de l'individu, qui avait serré les poings.

" Laisse tomber, Sora, c'est pas grave. Je vais ramasser. " Dit-il.

" Si, c'est grave! Ce n'est pas parce que cette brute est un soldat qu'il a le droit de se moquer de toi. "

" Eh là, de qui tu parles? " Demanda ladite brute, furieuse.

" Mal barré. " Dit la femme, qui parla pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Son acolyte attrapa Sora par le col de son pull et le souleva de terre avec une facilité effrayante. L'adolescent se prépara à l'impact et retint sa respiration, priant pour que sa correction soit rapide.

" Raijin! Fujin! " Tonna-t-on soudain.

L'homme lâcha subitement Sora et le laissa tomber à terre. Le châtain gémit et se frotta le bas du dos. Il allait avoir un beau bleu. Cloud s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sora lui répondit que oui puis leva les yeux pour voir qui avait stoppé la dispute. Il vit un homme aux cheveux blonds s'avancer, l'air mauvais. Il avait une cicatrice quasiment identique à celle de Léon, elle aussi entre ses yeux, et un air tout aussi imposant.

" Général Almasy! " Salua la brute en tournant le dos à ses victimes – temporairement.

" Raijin, espèce d'abruti. " Commença le blond en regardant l'autre homme. " Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu faire? Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas faire honte à Balamb? Non seulement tu méprises le travail de l'un des nôtres, mais en plus tu allais en frapper un autre. Mais où sont donc tes neurones?! Tu n'as que du muscle ou quoi? " S'emporta vivement le Général Almasy. Il croisa les bras et fixa ses subordonnées du regard. " Ramassez tout de suite ce que vous venez de renverser. Et pour la peine, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de vider toutes les poubelles du navire, absolument toutes. Même celles des toilettes des femmes. "

Cette dernière remarque fit grimacer vivement Raijin, et la réaction sembla plaire énormément au supérieur. La femme, que Sora savait à présent se nommer Fujin, donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Raijin quand il ne bougea pas, en maugréant un "grouille-toi" sec et réprobateur. Sora les regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Sora, qu'est-ce-qui t'es passé par la tête? Ce type devait bien faire trois fois ton poids! Il aurait pu te blesser gravement. " Le gronda Cloud, l'air furieux.

" Non, non, le petit a eu raison. " Intervint le général, étonnant les frères. " Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se faire salement amocher, mais comme il l'a si bien dit, être un soldat ne lui donne pas le droit de faire tout ce qui lui chante. Surtout si vous êtes de la même famille. " Le général tendit la main à Sora. " Comme tu l'as entendu, je suis le Général Almasy, mais tu peux m'appeler Seifer si tu préfères. Je tenais à te remercier en personne pour ton aide l'autre jour. Bien sûr, si j'avais été dans le coin, j'aurais pu faire du bon boulot moi aussi. T'as eu de la chance pour cette fois. "

Sora eut un petit rire amusé et serra la main de Seifer.

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Sora. Et voici mon grand frère, Cloud. "

Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salut. Seifer étudia l'ancien soldat attentivement.

" Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était pas Raijin qui était chargé de l'interrogatoire? Il t'a pas loupé. T'es encore bien marqué. " Fit le général en haussant les sourcils. " Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Kadowaki. Elle pourra sûrement arranger ça. "

" Merci mais je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. " Répondit poliment Cloud en attrapant un balai. " Merci aussi de nous avoir aidé. "

" Je vais te donner un coup de main! " Déclara Sora en prenant le seau. Seifer eut un sourire en coin.

" Ce cher Léon vous a refilé un sacré boulot, à ce que je vois. Un bon conseil : ne lui montrez jamais que ce qu'il vous fait vous énerve. Tout ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est vous faire partir d'ici sans avoir à vous l'ordonner. Alors lâchez pas prise, ok? "

" On dirait que vous vous connaissez bien. " Remarqua Sora en suivant son frère vers l'entrée du hall. Seifier les suivit pendant un bout de chemin.

" On peut dire qu'on a grandi ensemble, alors oui, je le connais. " Dit le général.

Avec un signe de la main, le balafré s'éloigna et laissa le duo à son triste sort. Sora dut aller chercher un autre balai pour aider Cloud, et ensemble, ils réussirent à finir de nettoyer l'allée depuis l'entrée du vaisseau jusqu'au hall assez rapidement. Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir. Sora observa les alentours avant de pousser un long soupir, épuisé avant même d'avoir commencé la tâche. Léon s'imaginait-il vraiment que Cloud était capable de tout faire seul?

" Wow, on dirait que vous avez du boulot! " Appela-t-on depuis l'étage supérieur. Sora leva les yeux et vit Axel, penché par-dessus la balustrade de la passerelle. " Vous voulez un coup de main? "

" Mais vous avez sûrement mieux à faire. " Répondit Sora, secrètement reconnaissant de l'aide qu'on leur proposait.

Il vit Axel disparaître, pour finalement les rejoindre un peu plus tard, suivi de quelques uns des généraux. Ils formaient à présent un groupe de six personnes, et rassemblèrent assez de matériels pour pouvoir tous travailler ensemble. Le hall fut balayé en un temps record, et il ne restait plus qu'à le savonner.

" J'ai une idée! " Avait alors déclaré le roux, l'air fier. " Et si on faisait une course? J'ai entendu que certains pays passent la serpillère à la main. On va faire des équipes de deux personnes, avec l'une qui tiendra les pieds de son ou sa partenaire, qui tiendra la serpillère. Le dernier à avoir faire le tour du hall aura un gage. "

" En gros, on va servir de racloir? " Demanda Tifa, d'abord sceptique, puis amusée. " Pourquoi pas. Ça sera moins ennuyeux comme ça. "

" Mais vous n'êtes même pas censés m'aider. Pourquoi est-ce que vous en faites autant? " Demanda Cloud, posant enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Il vit Luxord lui sourire, l'air malicieux et pas franchement rassurant.

" Les amis de Sora sont aussi les nôtres. "

" Mais il faisait partie du camp adversaire. Je trouve quand même assez étrange que vous l'ayez accepté aussi vite. " Insista Cloud, méfiant. Personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir après ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Balamb pendant la bataille.

" Oh, on ne l'a pas tous acceptés, hein, Roxy? " Demanda Axel en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune ami. " Moi, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les gosses, alors je pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer. "

" Pédophile. " Marmonna Roxas, l'air vexé.

" Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais il a l'air d'être un garçon charmant. J'ai su qu'il s'était sacrifié pour vous protéger, et j'en ai été profondément touchée. " Raconta Tifa, l'air rêveur. " Je trouve ça tellement beau. "

" Vous êtes vraiment tous étranges… " Dit l'ancien soldat de la Shinra, confus.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement avec un prisonnier de Balamb, et voir ces personnes être aussi confiantes envers leur prisonnier le fit se remettre en question. L'armée de Midgar ne faisait jamais de sentiment avec ses ennemis, et Cloud commençait à se demander si leur politique n'avait pas déteint sur lui plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Qu'avait donc bien pu penser Zack à son arrivée à Midgar, où les mœurs étaient loin d'être semblables à celle de Balamb? Zack avait-il lui aussi trouvé Cloud étrange à leur première rencontre?

Cloud ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car tout le monde s'était déjà mis en place pour le jeu. Ce fut facile au départ, tant qu'il ne fallait pas bouger, mais une fois le départ lancé, les joueurs qui maintenaient les serpillères glissèrent vers l'avant et manquèrent de se cogner le menton sur le parquet. Après s'être remis en place et s'être mieux préparés au second départ, la course reprit et cette fois, la concurrence fut véritablement rude. Luxord courait très vite, et la robustesse de Tifa fit que le tout fut un jeu d'enfant pour eux. Axel, lui, avait plus de difficultés avec Sora, qui était beaucoup plus petit et moins résistant physiquement. Cloud s'était retrouvé avec Roxas, pour une raison qui le dépassait, et rencontrait les mêmes problèmes que le roux concernant leurs différences de tailles. Ce fut sans grande surprise que Luxord et Tifa finirent les premiers. La suite se joua uniquement entre Cloud et Axel. Roxas se sentant d'humeur taquine, il leva un bras lorsqu'il passa à côté de Sora et le poussa, le faisant déraper et tomber. Cloud fila alors jusqu'aux généraux, qui les attendaient patiemment à l'entrée du hall.

" Roxas, sale tricheur! " Pesta Axel en s'approchant du petit groupe, un Sora trempé et plein de mousse sur ses talons. " Pour la peine, ça devrait être toi le perdant! "

" Il n'a jamais été dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de pousser les autres concurrents. " Se défendit calmement le jeune blond.

" Pas faux. " Admit Luxord en haussant les épaules.

" Et donc, ce gage… " Commença Sora en essorant son t-shirt. Il ramassa la petite flaque d'eau avec la serpillère qu'il avait encore dans les mains.

" On verra ça plus tard. Et si on allait boire un café à la cafétéria? " Proposa Tifa.

Tout le monde accepta avec grand plaisir.

-o-o-

" Alors comme ça, ils étaient avec Rufus Shinra? "

Léon soupira longuement, le combiné posé à côté de lui. Il était débordé de travail, et devait faire un rapport au président Loire concernant la situation actuelle. Le général avait tout naturellement opté pour une conversation avec haut-parleur pour pouvoir accomplir plusieurs tâches en même temps.

" Oui. Quand je suis arrivé sur le terrain pour leur soi-disant entretien, il n'y avait que trois soldats. Leur navire était amarré un peu plus loin et vide de tout équipage. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Quand je me suis retourné vers le vaisseau de Balamb, des Seeds blancs étaient déjà partis l'envahir. " Expliqua calmement le balafré. Il signa une feuille puis en prit une autre.

" Ça va se corser. Ces Seeds sont une force non négligeable passée du côté de Midgar. Avec leurs Turks, on peut dire qu'ils sont presque d'égal à égal avec Esthar. S'ils venaient à s'allier, nous n'aurions que très peu de chances de nous en sortir. " Dit Laguna. Léon pouvait presque le voir secouer lentement la tête.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi Esthar s'allierait avec Midgar, en sachant que Rufus est l'ennemi public numéro un depuis quelques temps. " Fit le général en posant son stylo, un sourcil haussé. Il observa le combiné comme si son père pouvait le voir par le biais de l'appareil.

" Je ne parlais pas d'Esthar. Ni Rufus, ni Geyser ne sont assez stupides pour chercher à se contacter. Non, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Galbadia ne soit pas exactement de notre côté. Si ces deux là s'unissent, nous serions dans de beaux draps. Galbadia en profiterait même pour s'occuper de Rufus après nous. " Le soupir que poussa Laguna laissa entendre qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent.

" Je pense qu'il est encore possible de renverser la situation à notre avantage. " Déclara Léon, les bras croisés et plongés dans ses pensées. " Zack Fair est revenu de sa mission hier, et il a annoncé la probabilité pour qu'un soldat de Midgar nous fournisse des informations sur Shinra. "

Il se fit un court silence à l'autre bout du fil.

" Qui serait cet informateur? "

" Un certain Séphiroth. "

Laguna s'esclaffa.

" Un _certain_ Séphiroth? Bon dieu, Squall, tu ne te renseignes pas sur tes ennemis ou quoi? "

" C'est Léon. " Corrigea le général.

" Séphiroth a une réputation à faire frémir les plus courageux. " Continua le président Loire, ignorant complètement la remarque de son fils. " Non seulement il est considéré comme le bras droit de Rufus, mais en plus, c'est une véritable machine à tuer. Tout le monde a entendu parler de lui au moins une fois dans sa vie, même ceux qui ne font pas partie de l'armée. Et toi, Général de Balamb, tu parles de lui comme d'un homme comme les autres. C'est la meilleure! " Conclut Laguna avant de rire à nouveau. Léon, lui, trouvait ça bien moins amusant, et il le fit comprendre à son père.

" Zack lui a dit de venir nous parler. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'il vienne, ton homme-dieu? " Lança-t-il sèchement.

" Oh, allez, Squall! Ne le prends pas comme ça! Je te faisais simplement marcher. " Se lamenta le président.

" Pour la énième fois, c'est Léon, et si tu n'as plus rien d'intéressant à me dire, je raccroche. Laisse un message quand tu auras décidé d'une date. "

Squall fit pour raccrocher mais stoppa.

" Attends, attends! Dis-lui de venir nous rejoindre à Balamb City. Tu penses pouvoir y être dans combien de temps? "

" Trop longtemps. Il faudrait retourner jusque Timber, y recharger les batteries du vaisseau, et ensuite nous rendre à Balamb City. Il faut compter un peu plus d'une semaine pour faire le voyage. "

" Tch, il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un se décide à améliorer l'autonomie du vaisseau. Les autres peuvent tenir bien plus longtemps que ça sans avoir à stopper n'importe où. Bon, changement de programme. Retournez à Timber et contactez Séphiroth là-bas. Envoyez de l'argent pour payer le voyage s'il le faut, mais nous devons absolument lui parler. Il va vous falloir, quoi, deux, peut-être trois jours pour vous y rendre? "

" Plutôt trois que deux. "

" Très bien. On se retrouve là-bas dans ce cas. "

-o-o-

Les soldats ne furent pas surpris de leur retour à Timber, habitués à devoir retourner fréquemment dans les mêmes villes. Les plus hauts gradés avaient été mis au courant de la visite de Séphiroth, et bien que la plupart ait ouvertement protesté, Léon n'y avait pas prêté attention et n'avait pas changé ses plans.

Leur vaisseau stoppa aux abords de la ville un jour avant la date fixée avec le président Loire, et Léon fut satisfait de leur avance, et ce pour plusieurs raisons qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'énoncer.

Cloud se baladait dans le hall principal, en discutant avec Sora de choses et d'autres, et se dirigeait vers le dortoir pour une sieste largement méritée. Il avait mal partout, et avait fini par vouer une haine sans borne pour les serpillères et les balais. S'il avait eu Fenrir sous la main, il en aurait sorti son arsenal et aurait réduit les maudits outils en miettes. Et il aurait fait un feu de joie à la porte du bureau de Léon, dans l'espoir que les vapeurs toxiques rendent le général malade comme un chien. Cloud l'aurait sûrement payé cher plus tard, mais ça en aurait valu la peine, il en était certain.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas le sourire machiavélique qu'il avait sur les lèvres, mais sentit clairement son expression changer en croisant une femme à l'allure trop provocante pour être un soldat. Cloud la suivit du regard, estomaqué, et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre dont la femme venait de sortir.

" Je rêve ou il y a des prostituées dans le vaisseau?! " S'exclama-t-il, sursautant aussitôt et regardant son jeune frère, s'attendant presque à trouver un Sora choqué et livide. Il n'en fut rien, et Cloud en fut encore plus inquiété.

" J'ai été surpris aussi, la première fois que j'en ai vu une, mais on finit par s'y faire. Léon en ramène souvent quand le vaisseau s'arrête en ville. " Expliqua le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

" Sora, je suis consterné par le peu d'effet que ça a sur toi. Je n'ose même pas te demander ce que tu as bien pu voir pour que plus rien ne t'étonne. " Grommela le blond. " Ce général de pacotille ne paie rien pour attendre. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, et on verra s'il continue à laisser entrer ces…ces… "

Le sujet rendit Cloud passablement exécrable pendant le reste de la journée et le lendemain. Mais sa colère se dissipa rapidement quand un murmure au sein du hall se répandit autour de lui, et qu'il leva la tête et suivit les regards des autres soldats. À ses côtés, Sora fit de même - il était venu aider son frère à nettoyer, une fois de plus. Sora reconnut Séphiroth, et fit pour approcher l'homme mais se retint, trop intimidé.

Le père de Riku portait son uniforme d'armée, que Sora découvrait pour la première fois, arme comprise, et il avait cet air froid et menaçant tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les environs, défiant les personnes présentes de venir se mettre en travers de son chemin. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale, puisqu'il se trouvait en terrain ennemi; même si son seul véritable ennemi n'était autre que son supérieur. Le regard de Séphiroth s'adoucit à peine en tombant sur les frères Strife. Personne ne le remarqua, mis à part les deux garçons.

" Cloud, Sora. " Les salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Sora osa enfin s'approcher de lui.

" Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien. Comment va Riku? " Demanda aussitôt Sora, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Cloud lui lança un regard compatissant.

" Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'il va bien. " Admit l'adulte. " Il nous le cache, mais nous ne sommes pas dupes. Il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi et ton frère. Il sera aussi content que moi de savoir que vous êtes sains et saufs. "

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? " Demanda Cloud, curieux.

" Moi. "

Le trio se tourna et vit Léon, debout derrière eux, les bras croisés.

" Suivez-moi. " Dit le balafré en regardant tour à tour Séphiroth, puis Cloud. Ce dernier fut surpris que sa présence soit souhaitée, mais suivit sans protester.

" Je veux venir avec vous. "

Visiblement, Sora, lui, n'allait pas rester là sans rien dire. Léon se tourna vers lui, l'air impassible.

" Tu n'es ni un soldat de Midgar, ni un soldat de Balamb. Tu n'as rien à faire avec nous. "

Le ton du général avait été si froid, et presque hostile, que Sora n'osa pas insister. Il regarda les hommes s'éloigner sans dire un mot, vexé.

De son côté, Cloud se demandait bien ce que Léon pouvait lui vouloir. Il ne l'apprit qu'une fois dans le bureau du général, où un homme les attendait déjà.

" Je suis le Président Loire. Séphiroth, je présume? " Se présenta Laguna sans laisser le temps aux hommes de prendre place.

" En effet. " Répondit simplement l'argenté en serrant la main du président.

" Et vous êtes..? " Demanda Laguna en se tournant vers Cloud.

" Un ancien soldat de Midgar. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. " Répondit le balafré avant que Cloud ne puisse répondre lui-même. " Entrons dans le vif du sujet, si ça ne vous gêne pas trop. "

En réalité, ça gênait énormément Laguna, mais il le garda pour lui. Léon s'en ficherait, de toute façon.

" Vous connaissez le brigadier Fair, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda lentement le châtain, ses yeux fixés sur Séphiroth. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Selon lui, vous seriez tout disposé à nous aider tout en restant au service de Rufus Shinra. "

" C'est exact. " Dit l'argenté.

" Peut-on savoir pourquoi? " Tenta Léon.

" Pour ceci, entre autres. "

Séphiroth sortit une feuille de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à Léon. Celui-ci déplia le papier, et fronça les sourcils en étudiant son contenu.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda Cloud en se penchant sur le côté, espérant pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se trouvait au dos de la feuille.

" Un avis de recherche. " Fit Léon en posant la feuille sur son bureau pour que tous puissent la voir. Deux photos étaient imprimées sur l'affiche, avec une annonce stipulant que les individus étaient activement recherchés, et devaient être conduits à Midgar, morts ou vifs, s'ils étaient aperçus. Cloud reconnut son propre visage, ainsi que celui qui accompagnait son portait.

" Ils recherchent aussi Sora?! " S'exclama-t-il, horrifié. " Mais pourquoi? Il n'a rien fait! "

" Peut-être, mais il s'agit de ton frère. Rufus ne prendra pas le risque de le laisser en vie. Et puis, c'est justement parce qu'il s'agit de Sora qu'il le veut mort. " Expliqua calmement l'argenté. Il vit Cloud le regarder, l'air confus, et développa. " Il y a peu de personnes, à Midgar, à vouloir prétendre au poste de stratège. Rufus s'est intéressé de près à chacun des prétendants au titre; à leur insu, évidemment. Il aura fait particulièrement attention aux résultats scolaires. "

" Et..? " Demanda lentement le blond.

Du coin de l'œil, Séphiroth remarqua que le sujet attirait l'attention du général de Balamb.

" Et Rufus aura vite compris que Sora avait plus de chances que les autres, et aussi qu'il est devenu dangereux au moment même où il a décidé de rester ici. Il y a des chances pour qu'il décide de collaborer avec Balamb et se retourne contre la Shinra. Rufus a lancé ces avis de recherche dans l'espoir que vous soyez éliminés rapidement et ne le gêniez plus. "

" D'accord, Sora a une bonne tête, mais de là à lui vouloir du mal à cause de ça… " Bredouilla Cloud.

" Pourtant, Shinra a raison de se méfier. " Intervint finalement Léon, les bras croisés. " Il est certainement moins arrangeant que ce petit se joigne à nous plutôt qu'un ancien soldat. Pendant le conflit qui nous a opposés aux Seeds, c'est ce gosse qui s'est chargé de diriger les troupes restées sur le navire, et ça a été une véritable réussite. S'il est encadré par des personnes compétentes pour lui apporter quelques règles de base, il deviendra rapidement un élément redoutable. "

" Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire intégrer ton armée? " Demanda Laguna, un sourcil haussé.

" Je le lui ai déjà proposé avant cet incident, mais il a refusé. Je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour qu'il change d'avis, encore plus maintenant que tu as donné ton accord. " Répondit le balafré.

" Il nous le faut absolument! S'il fait équipe avec toi, ça changera la donne de façon considérable! " S'enthousiasma le président.

" Attendez une minute! " S'emporta Cloud. Il lança un regard furieux au général et au dirigeant de Balamb. " Mon frère n'est pas un objet, mais un être humain! S'il refuse, respectez son choix! Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il n'a que seize ans. Il ne peut pas intégrer une armée en étant aussi jeune. "

" L'un de nos généraux est aussi jeune que lui et s'en sort très bien. " Fit remarquer Léon.

" Sora n'est pas pareil. Il a besoin de plus de stabilité, et je ne crois pas que le forcer à prendre une décision qu'il regrettera toute sa vie va l'aider. " Lança le blond, décidé à ne rien céder.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, acceptez-vous de coopérer avec nous pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Rufus Shinra? " Demanda Laguna en regardant Séphiroth, laissant les deux autres hommes se fusiller du regard.

" Ce sera avec plaisir. Je suis satisfait d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'agir pour une cause qui me tient à cœur. " Répondit le général d'armée avec un acquiescement de la tête.

" Très bien, tout est réglé! Dans ce cas – " Commença Laguna en se levant. Il fit signe à Séphiroth de le suivre, puis ils sortirent du bureau.

Il ne restait à présent plus que Cloud et Léon.

" Tant que je suis lancé, je tenais à vous faire savoir que je n'approuve absolument pas le fait que des filles de joie aient la permission de monter dans ce vaisseau. Vous donnez un piètre exemple aux plus jeunes en agissant de la sorte. " Déclara Cloud. Léon eut un petit rire.

" Ce vaisseau m'appartient. Je suis le seul à décider qui peut y entrer, et qui doit en sortir. " Dit le balafré avec un regard appuyé.

" Comme je vous l'ai dit, Sora a besoin d'un environnement sain. Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler votre libido, alors soit. Je prendrai Sora avec moi et nous partirons d'ici. "

" Partir d'ici? Mais vous serez tués presque aussitôt. Vous êtes recherchés. "

Cloud se mordit la lèvre. Léon avait raison. S'ils sortaient d'ici, ils ne tiendraient pas deux jours avant que quelqu'un leur mette la main dessus. Mais il savait se battre… Il pourrait protéger son frère.

" Restez ici, c'est le mieux que vous ayez à faire. " Conseilla Léon.

" Pas tant que ces femmes continueront à venir ici. "

Le général soupira bruyamment. Mais sa mine renfrognée changea subitement lorsqu'une idée sembla lui venir à l'esprit. Il sourit malicieusement et regarda l'autre homme.

" Très bien, je ne les laisserai plus approcher à moins de dix mètres de ce vaisseau. "

" Merci. " Dit Cloud, rassuré. Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu.

" Mais à une seule condition. " Continua Léon. " Je suis régulièrement sujet à un stress énorme, et j'ai besoin d'évacuer la tension. Ces femmes m'y aidaient beaucoup, et sans elles, je crains de devenir particulièrement difficile à vivre pour tout le monde. "

Cloud allait parler, lui répondre de se défouler sur lui seul plutôt que sur l'équipage, mais il se ravisa. Il ignorait la manière dont Léon prendrait ses propos.

" Ça me chagrinerait que l'équipage subisse ma mauvaise humeur, et tout ça à cause de la requête de l'homme à tout faire. " Léon marqua une pause et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. " Je ne vois qu'une solution à ce problème : tu prendras leur place. "

Les yeux de Cloud doublèrent de volume.

" Pardon? " Chuchota-t-il, incrédule.

" Tu as très bien entendu. Tu ne verras plus aucune de ces trainées, puisque tu vas les remplacer. "

Cloud rougit, puis pâlit à vue d'œil.

" Vous êtes complètement cinglé. " Marmonna-t-il. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Léon se leva de son fauteuil et marcha vers lui. Il garda cependant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

" Cela dit, le sacrifice n'en vaut-il pas la peine? Ton frère aura l'environnement stable dont il a tant besoin, et il sera en sécurité puisque vous n'aurez plus à partir. Je peux offrir tout ça si tu acceptes. Et en fait, tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. Je suis un homme de parole, après tout. Quand j'ai pris une décision, je ne reviens jamais dessus. " Dit le châtain.

Cloud baissa les yeux à ce moment là, et réfléchit à la situation. Certes, Sora ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, mais il était hors de question de laisser des filles sans morale s'approcher de lui aussi facilement, et aussi souvent. Cloud avait la possibilité d'obtenir les deux. Il ne devrait pas hésiter, et pourtant…

" Tu me rejoindras quand je te le dirai, et sans aucune protestation. " Susurra Léon à l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier sursauta. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que l'autre homme s'était autant approché. " Que ce soit en plein milieu de la nuit ou à n'importe quel autre moment. Tiens, je vais même être généreux et ne te confier que cette tâche. Tu n'auras plus besoin de passer tes journées avec un balai à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? "

Une énorme partie de Cloud était complètement écœurée à l'idée de partager un lit avec ce monstre, mais une partie encore plus grande lui conseillait de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Cet homme avait le pouvoir de les jeter dehors s'il le souhaitait, ou de blesser son frère pour parvenir à ses fins. Il l'avait bien menacé avec un couteau auparavant. Et Cloud ne voulait certainement pas savoir quel autre châtiment il pourrait réserver à son frère s'il refusait d'obéir.

" Si mon frère l'apprend, il aura encore moins envie de rejoindre vos troupes. C'est une très mauvaise idée. " Tenta Cloud, les poings serrés.

Le général sourit. Cloud essayait de se montrer malin? Il ignorait à qui il avait affaire.

" Qu'il le veuille ou non, il finira par s'allier à nous, que ce soit pour t'épargner l'affront que je pourrais te faire ou pour d'autres traitements éventuels. Je peux me montrer très créatif dans ce domaine. " Murmura Léon, ses mains posées sur les hanches du blond.

Le premier réflexe de ce dernier fut de se reculer, mais Léon le tint fermement en place. Un regard appuyé, et ce fut assez pour le faire céder. Léon avait gagné.

" Vous avez plutôt intérêt à remplir votre part du marché. " Marmonna Cloud en regardant sur le côté.

-o-o-

Retourner à Midgar remplit Séphiroth d'un sentiment de sécurité qui le rebuta grandement. La ville était loin d'être un endroit sûr, et pourtant, il se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il y était de retour. Il supposa qu'être en plein cœur du vaisseau ennemi l'avait rendu plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru – un ennemi qui n'en était plus vraiment un, à présent. Son nouvel ennemi, il venait de le rejoindre. Mais celui-là, il le connaissait presque par cœur pour l'avoir servi durant des années.

Le général d'armée retourna chez lui en prenant soin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Une fois la porte de sa maison refermée, il soupira doucement.

" Tu es rentré? " Demanda-t-on dans le hall d'entrée. L'homme leva les yeux et vit son fils s'approcher de lui. " Tout va bien? Ils ne t'ont rien fait? "

Séphiroth avait certes promis de ne pas dire un seul mot à la Shinra au sujet de son entretien secret avec Balamb, et il s'était dit, à juste titre, que sa famille n'était pas concernée par ces restrictions. Il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu le leur cacher très longtemps.

" Non, Riku, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Je vais très bien. " Répondit calmement Séphiroth. " Personne n'a demandé à me voir pendant mon absence? "

" Non. Tu n'as eu ni de visiteurs, ni d'appels. " Dit son fils. Il fixa son père du regard, attendant quelque chose. Séphiroth comprit très vite.

" Ils vont bien, tous les trois. "

" Tu les as vus? "

" Cloud et Sora ont été les premiers à me voir, et on a un peu discuté ensemble. Sora avait l'air d'aller bien, son frère aussi. J'ai entendu dire que Zack était à Balamb. " Expliqua rapidement le général en retirant sa veste. Il l'accrocha au porte-manteau à l'entrée, posa son épée tout près, puis s'avança à l'intérieur de la maison. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux. "

" Mais Rufus a lancé des avis de recherche. " Fit savoir Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Je sais, mais Balamb assurera leur protection. Ils ne laisseront rien arriver à Cloud ou à Sora. Ils sont trop importants pour eux. "

" Comment ça? "

" Sora a déjà fait ses preuves au sein de l'armée balambienne, à tel point que le général et le président veulent faire de lui l'un des leur. "

Riku eut un petit rire en entendant cette information.

" Sora n'acceptera jamais. Pas après ce que je t'ai entendu dire au sujet de Cloud. " Dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

" Tu écoutais encore aux portes. " Le réprimanda Séphiroth, l'air sévère. Son expression s'adoucit cependant très rapidement. " Tu as vu juste au sujet de Sora. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que ce Leonhart ne reculera devant rien pour le faire changer d'avis. Il m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de buté. "

" Il ne fera pas de mal à Sora, hein? " Demanda timidement l'adolescent.

" Je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas en être certain. Je ne connais pas cet homme. " Dit Séphiroth, le regard dans le vague.

Non, il ne connaissait vraiment pas le général de Balamb. Si lui-même était largement montré lorsqu'il était question de Midgar et de sa force armée, il en était tout autrement du Général Leonhart. On ne connaissait que son nom, assez vaguement, mais son visage n'était jamais montré. Il fallait dire qu'il ne participait que très rarement aux combats, préférant rester dans l'ombre. Beaucoup considéraient ce choix comme de la couardise, mais après avoir rencontré Léon, Séphiroth en doutait fortement. Il semblait peut-être froid en apparence, mais il semblait aussi attaché à son équipage.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il imaginé.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fais? "

La voix délicate qui appelait l'adolescent provenait du haut des escaliers, et quand Séphiroth leva les yeux dans sa direction, il aperçut une jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit en apercevant le père de l'adolescent.

" Oh, je suis désolée! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là! " S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, gênée.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Naminé. J'arrive tout de suite. " Répondit Riku en souriant. " Je dois te laisser. On parlera plus tard. "

Le général regarda son fils lui tourner le dos et monter les marches pour rejoindre son amie. Il soupira longuement. L'air rassuré de Riku s'était métamorphosé lorsque Naminé avait parlé. Riku avait eu l'air plus timide, voire même honteux. Séphiroth supposa que son fils devait s'en vouloir de courtiser une jeune fille alors qu'il ignorait si son meilleur ami se portait bien. Le général se demanda pourquoi l'adolescent pensait de cette façon. Il savait que son fils était toujours aussi inquiet pour Sora. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, et qui ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Séphiroth lui-même devait lutter pour ne pas montrer trop clairement à quel point il était soucieux.

-o-o-

Lorsque Cloud rejoignit enfin son frère dans sa chambre, ce dernier le bombarda de questions. Le blond avait eu quelques difficultés à répondre à chacune d'entre elles, mais il fut satisfait quand Sora ne lui demanda plus rien, sa curiosité rassasiée. Evidemment, l'ancien soldat avait pris soin de ne pas mentionner les intentions du président Loire et de Léon au sujet du jeune châtain, ni son marché avec ledit général.

Sora ne s'en remettrait pas.

Après leur discussion, Cloud avait demandé à son frère de le laisser seul un moment, et le plus jeune s'était retiré sans rien dire. Dans les couloirs, il avait croisé Luxord et lui avait fait part des dernières nouvelles, fort peu réjouissantes.

" Alors tu es dans le même cas que ton frère, maintenant. Vous êtes solidaires jusqu'au bout, vous deux. " Plaisanta Luxord.

" C'est une situation vraiment gênante. Je ne veux pas laisser la Shinra nous éliminer comme de vulgaires criminels, parce que nous n'avons rien fait pour lui nuire, mais aussi parce que ses agissements sont tout sauf légitimes. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis qu'un citoyen comme un autre. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de me défendre convenablement. Cloud, lui, était un soldat, il pouvait encore agir, mais maintenant… " Réfléchit tout haut l'adolescent. Luxord le laissa parler sans l'interrompre. " Séphiroth, lui, sert au sein de l'armée de Midgar, et il peut la renverser de l'intérieur. Il y aurait bien un moyen pour que je puisse les aider mais… "

" Mais l'idée d'être sous mes ordres te répugne, n'est-ce pas? "

Luxord et Sora levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Léon, juste devant eux. Le balafré s'approcha et stoppa net devant le duo.

" Mon Général. " Dit le blond en levant la main pour faire le salut militaire de Balamb. À ses côtés, Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Suis-moi. " Ordonna Léon en agrippant l'adolescent par le bras.

Il ignora les protestations du plus jeune et l'entraîna vers le dortoir. Sora réalisa, non sans une certaine appréhension, que l'homme avait l'intention d'aller dans ses quartiers. Le plus jeune redouta un peu ce qu'il allait y trouver et se prépara au pire. Pourtant, quand la porte se ferma, il ne vit qu'une chambre normale. Elle était certes bien plus grande que celle d'Axel ou même que la sienne, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était tout à fait banale. Pas de posters ou de livres louches, ni même d'odeur étrange.

Un bureau était installé dans le fond de la pièce, couvert de papiers et de stylos. Juste derrière le fauteuil se trouvait une porte, et Sora se demanda où elle pouvait bien mener. Cependant, quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau dans la pièce, il se douta que l'accès menait à une salle de bain.

" Assieds-toi. "

Sora sursauta quand Léon posa une main sur son épaule et le força à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

" J'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec Luxord. " Commença le général. " Et vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu es parvenu à la même conclusion que moi. Si tu veux avoir une chance d'échapper à Rufus en jouant le même jeu que lui, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de t'allier à nous. "

" En effet, c'est ce que je pensais. " Dit le plus jeune, la mine renfrognée. " Cela dit, rien ne m'empêche de m'allier à une autre armée qui cherche aussi à se venger de Rufus. "

Léon haussa les sourcils.

" Qui t'a dit que le conflit avec Midgar n'était qu'une vengeance? " Demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Personne, mais vu l'acharnement avec lequel vous cherchez à remporter la guerre, j'imagine qu'il est surtout question de ça. Midgar n'a rien de particulièrement intéressant que vous n'ayez pas déjà. Vous avez vos propres ressources, une armée aussi puissante que la sienne, et un bien meilleur emplacement géographique. Vous allier pourrait être intéressant, mais vous ne le faites pas et engagez le combat. Pour moi, c'est parce que vous avez quelque chose à lui reprocher. "

Léon sourit malicieusement.

" Il pourrait simplement s'agir des conditions de vie des habitants. " Offrit-il.

" Elles étaient comme ça bien avant que Midgar ne soit attaquée. Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps pour agir si c'était vraiment votre mobile? "

Il se fit un long moment de silence, et pendant un instant, Sora craignit d'avoir vexé le général. Mais il se produisit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas : Léon éclata de rire.

" Quoi?! " S'exclama l'adolescent en se levant brusquement. Il serra les dents quand le balafré ne fit que rire de plus belle.

" Je n'y crois pas. " Fit Léon lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé. " Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où je n'ai pas eu le dernier mot, et c'est un gamin qui me fait me taire, par-dessus le marché. "

" Je ne suis pas un – " Commença le plus jeune.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne trouveras pas d'autre comté qui acceptera de t'engager sans arrières pensées. Les autres pays n'ont rien à reprocher à Rufus, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à te laisser croire qu'ils veulent de ton aide pour pouvoir te livrer sans difficultés. Il n'y a que nous qui soyons pleinement conscient de ton potentiel. "

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacé. Comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans un tel pétrin? Que lui conseillerait Cloud?

À nouveau, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit s'asseoir. Sora leva les yeux et fut surpris par l'expression sérieuse, presque grave, de son interlocuteur.

" Ne refuse pas mon offre, c'est un conseil. C'est ta meilleure option. Si tu acceptes, je me chargerai personnellement de ta formation. Ton raisonnement est bon, mais il possède encore trop de faiblesses. Avec les conseils d'une personne assez expérimentée, tu pourrais toutes les éliminer. La tactique que tu as adoptée pendant l'invasion était bonne, mais tu as laissé bien trop d'ouvertures. C'était une chance que tout se soit bien déroulé. " Expliqua Léon.

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez autant? " Demanda franchement le plus jeune, suspicieux.

" Est-ce que tu veux la version légèrement détournée ou la plus franche? "

Sora baissa les yeux. Sincèrement, à quoi bon choisir la version la plus agréable à entendre en sachant que ce n'était pas ce que Léon pensait vraiment? C'était idiot.

" Je ne suis plus à ça près… Soyez franc. " Finit par répondre l'adolescent. L'homme hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait du choix du plus jeune.

" Tu seras une addition non négligeable dans notre armée, et pour être franc, j'apprécierais de pouvoir me reposer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps. Bien sûr, la première raison invoquée est ma priorité. " Expliqua le balafré.

Sora réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition, mais hésita encore un instant. Cependant, Léon savait quoi dire pour le faire définitivement changer d'avis.

" Tu voulais devenir le stratège de Midgar, n'est-ce pas? Je doute fort que ça soit encore possible. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. L'offre que je te fais, personne d'autre ne la fera. "

Les derniers doutes du jeune châtain vacillèrent, puis, avec un regard déterminé, l'adolescent déclara :

" J'aimerais émettre quelques conditions. "

" Une seule. " Corrigea Léon.

Sora prit le temps de bien réfléchir.

" Je ne veux pas que mon frère subisse le même genre de traitement que lors de son emprisonnement pendant la guerre. "

Le général ferma les yeux un instant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Ça me semble juste. " Admit-il. Il fit signe au plus jeune de se lever et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sora. Ce dernier n'appréciait que très peu que cet homme le touche, mais il jugea plus sage de garder ses pensées pour lui. " Je vais faire libérer l'une des meilleures chambres pour que tu puisses t'y installer. Je te préviens : je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux. Tu risqueras sûrement de regretter ton choix, mais j'ose espérer que tu n'abandonneras pas trop facilement. Je te prépare à devenir un soldat dont des centaines de militaires vont dépendre, alors ne t'attends pas à trop de compassion de ma part. "

" Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, quel que soit ce que vous aurez décidé de m'obliger à supporter. " Déclara Sora.

Léon pouvait clairement voir à quel point l'adolescent pensait ses mots. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air; il était déterminé. Le général sut alors que Sora ne le décevrait pas. La confiance en soi était de rigueur pour un homme amené à diriger des soldats, et sans cela, il était peu probable que les ordres soient exécutés. Léon, tout au long de la formation de Sora, allait s'assurer que l'adolescent ne plierait devant rien, et l'idée l'amusait grandement.

" Tu commenceras dès demain. Profite-bien de ta dernière journée de repos, mais n'en fais pas trop. Je veux que tu sois dans mon bureau à huit heures battantes. C'est bien clair? "

" On ne peut plus clair. " Répondit le plus jeune.

Léon lui fit alors signe de sortir, ce que Sora fit sans se faire prier. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre la paroi, nerveux. Son cœur battait si fort au creux de sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que l'organe allait en sortir. Il avait su garder tout son sang froid face au Général Leonhart, mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus être vu, il était mort de peur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Non, ses plans initiaux étaient tout autres, mais avec le début de la guerre avait commencé sa nouvelle vie, au service de Balamb.

" _J'ai pris la meilleure décision. _" Se dit Sora. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il arrivait toujours à cette même conclusion.

" _J'espère simplement que Cloud le comprendra, lui aussi._ "

--oo--oo--

A/N : Ce pauvre Cloud est encore relégué au rang de Uke-objet. Mais je promets que c'est très important pour l'histoire! C'est pas qu'une simple lubie de fan-girl. (juste un tout petit peu) J'ai tardé un peu plus à poster ce chapitre, mais bon, vous connaissez la rengaine : école et boulot, c'est pas tip-top pour les loisirs. D= Désolée que vous subissiez… Bref, j'espère avoir compensé avec ce chapitre! Je vous souhaite à tous(tes) de passer d'excellentes fêtes de Noël, et qu'il y ait pas de gros machin rouge qui bouche votre cheminée! XD


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--oo--oo--

Il était huit heures moins cinq lorsque Sora se présenta devant le bureau de Léon. L'adolescent hésita à frapper à la porte pendant un instant, puis finit par se dire qu'être en avance ferait probablement bonne impression sur le général. Il leva donc la main et frappa.

Pas de réponse.

Sora insista et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Nida qui se présenta sur le pas.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci? " Demanda le pilote, surpris.

" Léon – Je veux dire, le Général Leonhart m'a dit de venir. "

" Ah bon? Euh, il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais tu peux entrer et l'attendre à l'intérieur. " Offrit Nida en laissant entrer Sora. " Il y a des fauteuils. Installe-toi. "

Nida désigna quelques fauteuils en cuir installés près de la bibliothèque. Sora le remercia et prit place. Il attendit, et attendit, puis attendit encore un peu plus. Quand le châtain vérifia l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée. Agacé, Sora tendit le bras et attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Tant pis s'il n'était pas censé y toucher; Léon n'avait qu'à être plus ponctuel. Il s'écoula encore une heure avant que le général d'armée ne daigne faire son apparition. Quand Léon entra, il se dirigea directement à son bureau et prit place avec un long soupir. Il se frotta les yeux, puis leva la tête. Il se rendit enfin compte que Sora était dans la pièce.

" Oh. C'est vrai, tu devais venir. " Dit Léon.

Sora referma sèchement le livre qu'il lisait et se dirigea vers le bureau.

" Vous avez plus d'une heure de retard. Après la façon dont vous m'avez parlé hier, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez déjà ici quand j'arriverais. "

" La ferme. " Grommela le plus grand. Sora écarquilla les yeux, offusqué. " Je me suis couché tard et je me suis levé du pied gauche. J'ai pas besoin qu'un crasseux comme toi vienne me faire la morale, par-dessus le marché; et pour l'instant, j'estime rester poli donc ne pousse pas ta chance. " Ajouta l'homme en voyant que Sora s'apprêtait à parler.

Sora se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

" Bon, voilà comment ça va se passer : tu seras avec moi, dans ce bureau, la plupart du temps, et tu observeras sans broncher. Pas de "je pense qu'il faudrait", de "je ne suis pas d'accord"; pas un seul mot. Tu n'es pas en droit de remettre mes choix en question, parce que je suis soldat depuis des années, contrairement à toi. Ensuite – "

L'adolescent déglutit. Léon n'allait pas être facile à vivre, et si ce discours n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait, le reste de sa formation promettait d'être tout sauf plaisante. Sora commençait à comprendre pourquoi Léon avait parlé d'abandon la veille…

" Tu suivras certains cours avec les soldats encore en formation. J'ignore quel peut être ton niveau scolaire, donc ce sera nécessaire pour te jauger. Tu n'auras peut-être pas à aller en classe très longtemps si je juge que tu te débrouilles assez bien. Je t'ai assigné à Quistis Trèpe, notre meilleure éducatrice. Elle est très pointilleuse et aime que ses étudiants soient attentifs au moindre détail. Des questions pour l'instant? "

" Est-ce-que – "

" Tu n'as pas le choix, non, et il faudra t'y faire. Ton premier cours avec Miss trèpe commence à neuf heures. " Léon jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge près de son bureau. " Tu as largement raté le début du cours. Elle ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes. "

" À qui la faute, je me le demande. " Marmonna Sora.

" Pardon? "

" Où se passe-t-il, ce cours? " Dit Sora, préférant ne pas trop énerver l'homme, bien que l'envie fût tentante.

" Prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage. Tourne à droite dans le couloir. La salle est la première sur ta gauche. " Expliqua rapidement le général.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Léon le regarda partir puis s'étira paresseusement quand il fut seul. Ou presque.

" Tu as été dur avec lui. Ce pauvre gosse va te détester. " Fit Nida depuis le gouvernail.

Léon se dit qu'il devrait peut-être fermer le poste de pilotage pour que le pilote n'entende pas tout ce qui se disait en bas de la plateforme.

" Rien n'est facile quand on est soldat. Autant le mettre dans le bain dès le départ. " Répondit le général en parcourant son bureau du regard. Encore des papiers à remplir…

-o-o-

Sora prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant sa salle. Il allait se faire passer un savon, et tout ça à cause de cet abruti de général. Si Sora avait été plus fort, il lui aurait flanqué son poing dans la figure.

L'adolescent s'approcha enfin de la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'un capteur détecta sa présence. Il se fit un silence pesant dans la salle.

Sora observa l'amphithéâtre, qui ne contenait qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves, tout au plus. Des ordinateurs étaient installés à chaque place et les élèves travaillaient sur les machines, studieux. Face aux pupitres se trouvait le bureau de l'instructrice, lui aussi équipé d'un ordinateur, et d'après le peu que Sora voyait, il était possible de surveiller le travail de tous les élèves depuis cet ordinateur-là.

Devant l'ordinateur principal se trouvait une jeune femme à l'expression froide et presque hautaine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués, tenus en place avec une pince, et deux longues mèches encadraient son visage fin. La femme leva une main et replaça ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivant.

" Sora Strife, je présume? " Demanda Miss Trèpe d'une voix sèche. L'adolescent acquiesça timidement de la tête. " Vous avez plus d'une demi-heure de retard. La ponctualité est une qualité que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Or, il semblerait qu'elle vous fasse cruellement défaut. Vous arrêterez tous les postes de l'amphithéâtre à la fin des cours; ça vous apprendra peut-être à vous présenter aux cours à l'heure. "

" Mais – " Commença l'adolescent pour se défendre, et expliquer qu'il n'aurait pas pu arriver à l'heure même s'il l'avait voulu.

" Aucune raison ne peut être jugée valable pour l'impolitesse que vous m'avez faite. Allez-vous asseoir au premier rang, à côté de Monsieur Kinneas. Je vais vous envoyer votre exercice d'évaluation de votre niveau. Ne traînez pas. Vos identifiants ont déjà été entrés. Vous viendrez me voir plus tard pour que je vous les transmette. " Dit rapidement l'éducatrice en désignant un jeune homme assis à l'avant de la salle.

Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils en étudiant l'apprenti-soldat. Il n'avait pas exactement l'allure du soldat lambda, avec ses cheveux coiffés aussi bizarrement. Il rappelait plutôt l'un de ces chanteurs punk dont Sora avait oublié le nom. Malgré son appréhension, Sora prit place à l'ordinateur que Quistis avait indiqué et attendit patiemment de recevoir le fichier pour son évaluation.

" Ça c'est pas de bol. Tu pouvais pas faire pire pour ton premier cours avec Miss Trèpe. " Fit son voisin, Kinneas. " Elle peut être sympa, mais pas avec les retardataires. "

" J'avais remarqué. " Marmonna Sora, les dents serrées. " Tout ça à cause de ce sale con… "

" Qui ça? " Demanda l'autre, curieux.

" Léon. Je devais le voir à huit heures ce matin, mais il est arrivé avec tellement de retard que je me retrouve à avoir manqué le début du cours. " Se plaignit le châtain.

" T'as un sacré cran pour le traiter de con. Un conseil : dis pas ça devant lui. " Conseilla son voisin.

Sora ne dit plus rien quand un message à l'écran lui indiqua qu'il pouvait commencer l'exercice. Ou plutôt les exercices. Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant les premières questions. Il chercha l'intitulé de l'épreuve.

" _Vocabulaire?_ " Se dit-il, perplexe. Il aurait ri si l'exercice ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes. " _Expliquez le terme "Angulation"? "Battement"? "Dérobement au contact"? "_ Lut Sora.

Si toutes les questions ressemblaient à celles-ci, il ne donnerait pas beaucoup de réponses. Il fit cependant de son mieux, et lorsqu'il eut finit le premier exercice, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait répondu qu'à un quart des questions. Avec un léger soupir, il passa à l'exercice suivant et se sentit un peu rassuré quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de logique. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de répondre à toutes les questions. Des mathématiques, des probabilités, des simulations de combats, et d'autres sujets étaient abordés tout au long de l'examen, et Sora fut rassuré quand seul le vocabulaire lui posa véritablement problème. Les dernières heures de cours passèrent rapidement et bientôt, Quistis donna la permission aux élèves de sortir et d'aller déjeuner. Sora dut attendre que tous les élèves soient sortis pour pouvoir éteindre chaque poste, un à un.

" Comment s'est passé ton test? " Demanda Quistis en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle s'était accoudée à son bureau, et avait posé le menton sur ses mains jointes. Elle semblait plus à l'aise à présent, et bien moins désagréable.

" Je pense m'en être sorti, dans l'ensemble. " Confia timidement Sora en haussant les épaules. Une fois son ordinateur éteint, il s'occupa de celui de Kinneas.

" On le saura bien assez tôt. Le programme est en train de calculer ton taux d'erreurs. " Confia Quistis en baissant brièvement les yeux pour étudier son écran. " Léon semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi, au juste. Mon petit doigt me dit que la réponse sera juste sous mes yeux d'ici peu. "

" Ah bon? " Demanda curieusement l'adolescent, les sourcils haussés. Il passa au poste suivant et soupira. Il lui faudrait du temps pour tout éteindre.

" Ce test que je t'ai fait passer a été validé par chacun de nos généraux. C'est en quelque sorte l'examen final pour tout soldat qui veut gravir les échelons. Les étudiants qui étaient ici passent un examen plus simple, pour devenir brigadier. J'étais surprise que Squall me demande de te faire passer un test plus avancé. "

" Squall? " Demanda Sora.

" Pardon, je voulais dire Léon. Ah, voilà tes résultats. " Dit Quistis. Elle se rapprocha de l'écran et étudia attentivement les chiffres à l'écran. L'adolescent la vit froncer les sourcils, se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur, puis écarquiller les yeux.

Sora se sentit subitement honteux, pensant avoir complètement raté son examen. Il allait passer pas mal de temps en classe, visiblement.

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit tous les ordinateurs du premier rang s'éteindre simultanément.

" Laisse ces ordinateurs et suis-moi. " Déclara Miss Trèpe en se levant de son siège.

Elle sortit de la salle de cours, la verrouilla à l'aide de sa carte magnétique, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle les fit monter au second étage, au bureau du Général Leonhart. Sora avait l'estomac dans les talons et redoutait ce qui allait se dire. Ces deux personnes n'avaient pas leur langue dans leur poche, et si elles se décidaient à réduire à néant le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au lendemain sans craquer.

Quistis frappa puis entra dans le bureau quand elle en eut la permission.

" Mon Général. " Salua-t-elle une fois devant le bureau du balafré.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda paresseusement Léon sans lever les yeux de ses documents.

" Je suis venue transmettre les résultats du test d'évaluation de Sora Strife. " Commença la blonde.

" J'imagine qu'ils doivent être corrects pour que tu viennes m'en faire part en personne. " Répondit le général d'armée. Sora tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

" Ils sont même plus que corrects. Il a parfaitement répondu à la quasi-totalité des exercices. S'il n'avait pas eu un résultat aussi mauvais en vocabulaire, il aurait peut-être pu faire un sans-faute. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble même qu'il a eu de meilleurs résultats que toi dans certaines matières. "

" Tiens donc. " Dit le général. Il posa son stylo et porta enfin son attention sur ses visiteurs. Sora ne fut pas sûr de trouver le changement si appréciable. " Est-ce que tu crois qu'il ferait mieux de suivre tes cours? "

" Les miens? Pas vraiment. " Confia Quistis. Elle croisa les bras. " Je ne m'occupe que de la théorie, et celle sur le combat n'occupe qu'un volume très réduit en comparaison aux autres matières que j'enseigne. Autant lui faire gagner du temps et laisser un élève lui prêter ses cours. Il serait plus envisageable de lui faire suivre des cours pratiques. "

" Qui s'occupe des cours pratiques, déjà? " Demanda Léon.

" Luxord s'en occupait jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il passait son temps à jouer au poker avec les élèves. Roxas a dû prendre la relève, depuis. " La blonde lança un regard incertain en direction de Sora avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Léon. " Tu es sûr de vouloir le confier à Roxas? Ce petit n'a probablement jamais tenu une épée de sa vie, et Roxas est loin d'être patient avec ses élèves. "

" Il n'y a personne d'autre? " Demanda Léon, visiblement agacé par la tournure des choses. Sora se demanda pourquoi.

" La promotion de cette année est tellement mauvaise que personne d'autre n'a accepté d'enseigner ce cours. " Confia l'instructrice.

Léon soupira bruyamment et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le voulait aujourd'hui, et quelque chose lui disait que la journée entière serait comme ça.

" Tant pis. Je parlerai à Roxas plus tard. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner. Sora, reviens ici dès que tu auras fini de manger. Je m'occuperai de toi cet après-midi. " Indiqua Léon en se remettant au travail.

Sora sortit du bureau, accompagné de Quistis. Léon n'allait pas manger? Il allait mourir de faim s'il restait enfermé à travailler toute la journée. Il pourrait peut-être lui ramener quelque chose en retournant à son bureau.

Décidé, Sora hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

Il y trouva Axel, accompagné, comme toujours, de Roxas, et d'un troisième homme que Sora reconnut comme étant son voisin de table pendant l'examen. L'adolescent se dirigea vers eux après avoir commandé son repas.

" Déjà là? Je croyais que Quistis allait te garder plus longtemps que ça. " Taquina Axel avec un sourire narquois.

" Il y a eu un léger changement. " Offrit le châtain en prenant place. Il prit une frite entre ses doigts et l'engloutit.

" Ah? " Demanda Kinneas, curieux. " Tu as raté les exercices? "

" Pas tous. Je m'en suis assez bien sorti pour ne plus avoir à remettre les pieds dans cette fichue salle. " Avoua le châtain après avoir avalé. " Je crois que je vais avoir cours avec, euh, vous. " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Roxas. Il avait un peu hésité sur le "vous", ne sachant pas s'il était convenable de tutoyer Roxas, bien qu'ils semblaient être à peu près du même âge.

" Ah bon? Pourquoi ça? " Demanda Roxas, sans chercher à reprendre Sora. Axel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

" Ils disent que j'ai besoin de cours pratiques. Est-ce que ça va vraiment être utile? " Demanda le châtain, apparemment aussi heureux que Roxas.

" Bien sûr. Léon est autant capable de se battre que nous, et c'est important. Il ne peut pas toujours rester en retrait, et il lui est arrivé de nous rejoindre sur un champ de bataille pas mal de fois. " Expliqua Axel.

" Je vois. " Fit Sora, un peu déçu.

Il continua à manger sans rien dire, ni même écouter ce qui se racontait à sa table. Apprendre à se battre n'avait jamais été dans ses projets, et il n'était pas certain de tellement apprécier la nouvelle; d'autant plus qu'il allait être amené à fréquenter Roxas plus fréquemment à cause de ça. Le jeune général avait encore un comportement assez ambigu à son égard. Roxas pouvait se montrer sociable un jour, puis exécrable le lendemain. Sora se demandait s'il agissait de la même façon avec tout le monde.

Lorsque l'adolescent se rendit compte que ses compagnons se préparaient à partir, il prépara rapidement un sandwich avec le pain et la viande froide qu'il lui restait – et à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Il vit Axel le regarder faire avec un air confus, mais le châtain ne chercha pas à se justifier.

" On se revoit ce soir, Demyx. Si ton frangin veut venir, dis-lui qu'il est pas le bienvenu. " Dit Axel à celui que Sora n'avait jusqu'alors connu que sous le nom de Kinneas.

" D'accord. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. " Répondit Demyx avec un sourire radieux. Il regarda sa montre puis se précipita hors de la cafétéria pour se rendre à son cours. " Au fait, Sora, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance! " Lança rapidement le garçon par-dessus son épaule.

Le prisonnier – à présent apprenti soldat – lui fit signe, puis prit son sandwich. Axel et Roxas le saluèrent puis s'éclipsèrent prestement. Sora fit de même. Il dut courir quand il vit des soldats prendre l'ascenseur, et il leur fut reconnaissant lorsqu'ils l'attendirent. L'adolescent se rendit au bureau du général d'armée, comme ce dernier le lui avait ordonné, et entra – après avoir frappé, évidemment.

Lorsque Sora poussa la porte, Léon leva rapidement la tête et sembla soulagé.

" Ah, te voilà enfin. Je t'ai préparé de quoi t'occuper pour un petit moment. " Commença l'homme en faisant signe à l'adolescent de s'approcher. " J'ai réécris le plan d'attaque utilisé contre Midgar. Je veux que tu l'analyses attentivement, et que tu me fasses une liste des points forts et des points faibles. Bien sûr, je te demanderai de commenter tout ça. Il ne suffit pas de dire qu'un choix est mauvais; il faut savoir expliquer pourquoi il l'est ou ne l'est pas. J'imagine que cet exercice ne devrait pas te poser trop de soucis, alors j'en ai préparé d'autres. Tu devras me faire une autre liste, celle-là pour me dire ce qu'il est impératif de connaître en préparant une stratégie d'attaque. Si tu as aussi fini ça avant mon retour, alors fais l'exercice un en analysant ta propre tactique de la dernière fois. "

" Vous partez? " Demanda Sora. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus le sandwich qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il n'avait pas encore donné au général.

" Ça te pose un problème? " Lança le plus grand. " Il me semblait bien que non. Ne traîne pas. Je veux que tu aies au moins fini les deux premières épreuves à mon retour. " Continua-t-il sans laisser de temps au plus jeune pour répondre.

Léon se leva et sortit du bureau sans un regard vers son élève. Ce dernier baissa la tête sans rien dire.

En haut de la plateforme, Nida l'observa d'un air désolé.

" Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de peine pour lui, tu sais. Tu perds ton temps. " Fit le pilote sans une once de moquerie dans la voix.

Sora fit mine de ne pas être affecté par le comportement du général.

" Vous avez déjà mangé? " Demanda-t-il en présentant son maigre repas. Nida sourit.

" Non. Et je meurs de faim! "

-o-o-

Cloud était à son aise dans le salon des généraux. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à nettoyer la BGU, il pouvait passer son temps à se prélasser. Il aurait bien voulu savoir où avait disparu Sora, tôt dans la matinée, mais il se dit que son frère ne risquait pas grand-chose avec tous les soldats qui semblaient le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Cloud attendrait que son frère revienne pour lui faire passer un petit interrogatoire.

Les pensées du blond prirent une fin brusque quand il vit Léon arriver vers lui d'un pas décidé. Son sang se glaça et il fut pris de vertiges. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir trente six explications concernant l'arrivée du général d'armée.

" Viens. " Ordonna ce dernier quand il fut assez près.

Il attrapa Cloud par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Léon referma la porte et guida le blond jusqu'au lit.

" _Il ne perd pas de temps…_ " Pensa amèrement Cloud, la mine renfrognée. Il fut cependant grandement étonné de ne pas être trop brutalisé.

Le blond laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand le général descendit le curseur de la fermeture à glissière de son pull, découvrant ainsi le torse de l'ex-soldat. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre quand le châtain engagea les préliminaires sans hésitation. Léon couvrit le cou du blond de baisers, tandis que l'une de ses mains le touchait sans retenue, depuis ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Une légère poussée suffit à faire s'allonger le blond, qui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il vit Léon retirer ses gants du bout des dents, et ce sans jamais quitter son partenaire des yeux. Cloud tourna la tête pour éviter le regard plus qu'évocateur de Léon.

" Tu avais l'air plus sûr de toi quand on te frappait. Tu y étais peut-être plus habitué? " Taquina le châtain en jetant ses gants à terre.

Sa réflexion eut le mérite de faire réagir Cloud. Le blond tendit brusquement les mains et attrapa Léon par la veste de son uniforme. Il l'attira vers lui avec force, et lécha le lobe de son oreille lentement. Il expira plus que nécessaire, son souffle chaud balayant jusque la nuque de Léon. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire malicieux, et se redressa pour le montrer au blond.

" Quelle timidité. Ne me dis pas que je suis le premier? " Susurra le balafré en posant une main sur la joue de Cloud. " Avec un visage comme le tien, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies déjà eu des tas de filles dans ton lit. "

" Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. " Lança Cloud en tournant à nouveau le visage pour tenter de se débarrasser de la main restée sur son visage. En vain.

" Tu admets être encore puceau, alors. Quel gâchis. "

" Je n'ai pas – " Commença l'ex-soldat.

Léon ne le laissa pas finir et reprit ses avances pour le moins directes. Après s'être occupé du haut du blond, le général entreprit d'ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon de Cloud. Ce dernier retint son souffle en entendant le bruit du curseur glissant le long des dents métalliques.

" _Pourvu que ça aille vite. _" Pensa l'ex-soldat, nerveux.

L'atmosphère pesante se figea complètement lorsqu'un signal mélodieux retentit dans les couloirs. Léon se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

" _Ici Nida. Le Général Leonhart est demandé dans la serre de combat. Des étudiants se sont trouvés face à l'un des T-Rex et ont des soucis. Je répète – _" Entendit-on dire le pilote.

Le général se redressa avec un grognement sourd, clairement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Le châtain se leva et se baissa pour ramasser ses gants.

" Rhabille-toi, tu vas m'accompagner. " Ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder Cloud.

Léon se dirigea ensuite vers sa garde-robe et en sortit une malle presque aussi grande que lui. Elle était noire, ses bords couverts de bandes en métal, et sur la face de la valise se trouvait une figure de lion en argent. Léon posa la malle sur le lit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur reposait une épée gigantesque et majestueuse. Le manche avait la forme d'une crosse de revolver à laquelle était attaché un porte-clefs en forme de tête de lion – la même que celle présente sur le coffre.

" Et celle que tu as déjà sur toi? " Demanda curieusement le blond en désignant l'épée que portait Léon.

" Un cure-dent pour ce qu'on va devoir éloigner de nous. " Se contenta de répondre le balafré. " Tu as de quoi te défendre? "

" Il faut que j'aille au garage. Tout est rangé dans les coffres de ma moto. " Répondit le blond. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis fronça les sourcils. " Une petite minute. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais venir? C'est toi qu'on a appelé. "

" Parce que tu n'as pas pu te rendre utile jusqu'à maintenant. Ton contrat ne stipule pas que tu ne me serviras qu'au lit. " Dit Léon en quittant la chambre. Cloud le suivit d'un pas rapide.

" La bonne blague. On n'a même pas de contrat. " Rétorqua le blond.

" Raison de plus pour en profiter et te faire m'accompagner. Tu te doutes assez bien de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu n'obéis pas. Oh, et n'oublions pas que maintenant que ton frère est sous mes ordres directs, je suis encore plus à même de me venger sur lui si je juge ta conduite inacceptable. " Expliqua Léon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna quand il se rendit compte que le blond s'était arrêté.

" Comment ça, "sous tes ordres directs"? " Demanda lentement Cloud, confus.

" Le gamin a rejoint notre armée. Oh, il faut que je fasse une annonce officielle, d'ailleurs. Bref, c'est moi qui suis chargé de le former, donc il est très souvent avec moi. "

Le regard furieux que lui envoya Cloud le fit sourire.

" Je ne l'y ai pas forcé, si c'est la question que tu te poses. " Continua le châtain en reprenant son chemin. Cloud l'imita.

" Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne prenne pas de sales habitudes. " Menaça-t-il.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien par la suite, et ils se rendirent jusqu'au garage. Cloud trouva rapidement Fenrir, sa moto, le garage étant peu utilisé. Il appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha l'ouverture des deux coffres à l'avant du véhicule. Cloud en sortit plusieurs lames qui n'avaient rien à envier à celle de l'arme de Léon, ainsi qu'une épée à la lame parsemée de trous. Rapidement, le blond emboîta les différentes parties pour constituer une épée monstrueusement grande et lourde. Cependant, elle semblait peser très peu quand Cloud la manipulait.

" Une jupe et une épée en kit. Tu n'en finis pas de m'étonner. " Ricana Léon en observant Cloud.

" C'est pas bientôt fini, cette histoire de jupe! " S'énerva le blond, rouge de colère. Il reposa son épée sur son épaule droite et marcha vers la sortie. " Magne-toi, j'ai pas envie de traîner avec toi trop longtemps. "

" Quel caractère. " Marmonna Léon. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était assez amusé par la situation.

La serre de combat se trouvait juste à côté du garage, et ils y furent rapidement. Des apprentis soldats fuyaient l'endroit en hurlant de terreur, sans prendre la peine d'attendre d'éventuels compagnons. Léon essaya de les raisonner, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas écouté, il empoigna son pistolet et tira une seule fois en l'air. Il se fit un long silence.

" Je ne veux plus personne ici. Retournez dans vos chambres ou en salle de classe dans le calme, pas besoin d'ameuter les autres soldats. Si vous vous rendez compte qu'un camarade n'est plus avec vous, signalez sa disparition à l'un de vos supérieurs. Ils transmettront le message. Rompez. " Ordonna Léon.

Les personnes aux alentours hochèrent timidement la tête et firent ce qui avait été dit. Cloud les regarda faire avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un se faire obéir avec autant d'efficacité – même s'il devait admettre que la méthode était assez peu orthodoxe.

-o-o-

Sora posa son stylo et relut rapidement son travail. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis décida de gribouiller sur les feuilles de Léon pour passer le temps – et se venger. Il ne prêta pas tellement attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Il prit juste soin de ne pas trop appuyer pour que les mots puissent être effacés facilement.

" Déjà fini? " Demanda Nida en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Sora. " C'était rapide. "

" C'était surtout relativement facile. " Répondit le plus jeune en s'étirant sur sa chaise. " Vous faites quoi? Je n'ai pas l'impression que le vaisseau bouge tellement. "

" Je te le fais pas dire. " Marmonna le pilote. " On me fait user de la batterie dans le vide à aller n'importe où. Tout ça à cause de ces foutus Seeds blancs. "

" Il ne vaut mieux pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit si on ne veut pas être localisés. " Informa le plus jeune.

" Je le sais bien, mais voir le niveau d'énergie baisser aussi rapidement me donne mal au ventre. On va bientôt devoir s'arrêter en ville pour recharger les batteries. J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire; l'autonomie du navire s'affaiblit de plus en plus. " Expliqua Nida, découragé.

" Vous utilisez quel type de batterie? " Demanda l'adolescent en s'approchant de la plateforme. Il monta sur le plateau et poussa un bouton pour rejoindre Nida. Il n'aimait pas parler d'aussi loin.

" Une batterie qui fonctionne avec la Brume. On l'avait acheté à Cid, de Lindblum, mais ce type de modèle est dépassé. On a dû la faire modifier pour qu'elle fonctionne au pétrole, et je peux te garantir que ça coûte une vraie fortune. " Dit le pilote.

" Vous savez, Horizon a lancé un prototype de batterie qui fonctionne à l'énergie solaire. Midgar a testé ce type de produit, mais n'en a jamais été très satisfait. Cela dit, il n'y a que très peu de soleil à Midgar, donc il fallait s'en douter. " Confia Sora en haussant les épaules. " Mais pour un vaisseau, c'est on ne peut mieux. Vous n'auriez plus à dépendre des villes pour voyager. "

" Je ne savais même pas qu'Horizon avait une technologie aussi avancée. " Dit l'autre, étonné. " D'où tu tiens ça? "

" J'aime bien me tenir informé de tout. " Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire espiègle. " Horizon abrite pas mal de scientifiques qui ont fuit Esthar, et en matière de technologie, Esthar devance tout le monde, mais les prix sont plutôt élevés. Horizon fabrique du matériel de la même qualité pour beaucoup moins cher. "

" T'en sais des choses, toi. Je me demande si Léon était au courant… Sûrement pas, sinon il en aurait déjà parlé à son père. "

À ce moment, le téléphone se mit à sonner au bureau du général d'armée. Nida fit signe à l'adolescent d'aller décrocher, pensant qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un appel important. Sora sauta en bas de la plateforme et fit de son mieux pour décrocher le combiné aussi vite que possible.

" Ici le bureau du Général Leonhart. " Dit Sora, espérant sembler assez professionnel.

" Ce n'est pas Squall. " Fit-on à l'autre bout de la ligne. Sora ne reconnaissait pas très bien la voix de l'homme qui parlait, mais il aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendue. " Ici le Président Loire. Où est mon fils? Et qui êtes-vous? "

Sora se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur était inquiet. Et peut-être un peu en colère.

" Je suis Sora Strife, Monsieur, l'apprenti de votre fils. Il a dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente. Je peux prendre un message pour lui? " Demanda poliment le châtain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nida, et ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer, visiblement satisfait.

" Oh, c'est toi ce petit génie dont parlait Squall l'autre jour? " Dit le président d'une voix à présent aimable. " Alors tu as finalement accepté sa proposition? J'en suis absolument ravi! "

Sora fronça les sourcils face à l'enthousiasme de son correspondant. Léon avait déjà parlé de lui au président? Sans même attendre d'avoir son accord?

" Tu sais, mon fils est très doué quand il s'agit de mener une opération militaire. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur professeur. Il est sévère, mais tu verras que son enseignement portera vite ses fruits. " Continua Laguna, peu perturbé par le silence du plus jeune.

" Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur. " Dit toujours aussi poliment le châtain.

" Oh, mais je m'égare! À chaque fois c'est pareil. J'appelle pour dire quelque chose, et je finis par parler d'autre chose. Une vraie pipelette! "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans rien dire.

" Bref, revenons-en au vif du sujet. " Se calma Laguna. " Il semblerait que le vaisseau connaisse quelques soucis, d'après les factures monstrueuses qui me sont envoyées. Un million de Gils en carburant tous les mois, ça commence à faire beaucoup à payer, même pour moi. "

" Un million?! " S'exclama Sora, les yeux écarquillés.

" Oui, rien que ça. Il faudrait dire à Squall de se rendre à Lindblum le plus rapidement possible pour faire changer les batteries du vaisseau. Cid est au courant de tout et vous accueillera. "

Un autre moteur à Brume? Alors qu'elle était clairement peut profitable? Sora ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

" Pourquoi ne pas plutôt opter pour un revêtement solaire? " Proposa l'adolescent. À l'autre bout du fil, Laguna s'esclaffa.

" Tu as une idée du prix auquel les esthariens vendent ça, petit? " Fit le président, amusé.

" Horizon fabrique le même type de produit pour une somme bien plus raisonnable. " Fit l'adolescent. " J'en parlais à l'instant avec le pilote, et la proposition lui semble intéressante. Certes, l'investissement reste assez important, mais ça vous éviterait d'avoir à donner un million de Gils tous les mois. Les coûts du revêtement et de son installation devraient se monter à cinq millions, mais après ça, vous n'auriez plus aucune dépense avant un bon moment. "

Le Président Loire ne parla plus pendant un long moment, sans doute parce qu'il réfléchissait.

" Cinq millions, ce n'est pas une petite somme… " Commença-t-il avec un petit soupir. " Mais ça me semble plutôt intéressant quand on sait que le prix pourrait se monter au triple de ça à Esthar. "

" Comme je vous le disais, ce serait un investissement profitable à tous. Le vaisseau n'aurait plus à s'arrêter en ville aussi souvent et pourrait voyager constamment, sans aucune interruption. " Continua le châtain.

" Bon, tu m'as décidé. Je vais rappeler Cid et trouver une excuse pour annuler la commande. Je vais m'adresser à Horizon, dans ce cas. " Dit Laguna.

" Demandez à parler au vieux poissonnier de la ville. C'est lui qui dirige la ville et qui s'occupe des commandes spéciales. S'il semble trop réticent, vous pouvez toujours parler à Séphiroth et lui demander de transmettre la commande. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. "

" Tu sais, j'ai cru que mon fils était devenu fou à enlever un gamin, mais je finis par me dire qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent! " Fit Laguna avant de rire.

Sora ne trouva pas la blague à son goût, et l'homme dut s'en rendre compte quand le plus jeune n'en rit pas.

" Ahem, bon, je vais devoir te laisser. C'était un plaisir de parler avec toi, euh… "

" Sora. "

" Ah oui, c'est vrai, Sora. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. À bientôt! "

Laguna raccrocha brusquement, laissant enfin Sora. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

" Quel drôle de type. " Dit-il.

" Rien à voir avec Léon, hein? " Dit Nida, amusé par la réaction de l'adolescent. " On se fait vite à son caractère, tu verras. "

Sora haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait assez le président pour s'en faire une opinion.

" Je suppose qu'on va bientôt devoir aller à Horizon, alors. J'adore cette ville! C'est petit et miteux, mais bizarrement, je m'y sens chez moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ça semble aussi pauvre alors qu'ils sont capables de faire des trucs aussi sophistiqués. " Réfléchit tout haut le pilote.

" Ils ont fui Esthar justement parce que la ville était trop moderne à leur goût. " Fit savoir Sora.

Nida hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement la réponse de Sora.

" Qui t'a dit tout ça? "

" J'en parlais beaucoup avec mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours adoré Esthar et s'est beaucoup renseigné. Il voulait à tout prix aller y vivre, mais je crois qu'il a fini par abandonner l'idée assez rapidement. C'était peut-être un peu de ma faute, d'ailleurs. " Expliqua l'adolescent, le regard dans le vague.

" Pourquoi ça? "

Sora fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait la ville très jolie, mais vivre dans une ville assistée par des machines et gardée par des cyborgs ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Il s'y serait sans doute senti trop inutile et prisonnier. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait vivre. Riku avait eu beau lui faire une liste des points positifs d'une vie à Esthar, le châtain n'avait jamais été convaincu. Riku avait fini par abandonner quand il s'en était rendu compte. Cependant, il avait continué à se renseigner.

" _Je me demande s'il veut y aller maintenant que je ne suis plus là. _" Pensa tristement le châtain.

" Euh, ça te dirait de voir un peu comment fonctionne le vaisseau? " Proposa le pilote quand il vit l'air maussade du châtain. " Tu vas voir, c'est passionnant! "

Intrigué par l'enthousiasme du pilote, Sora monta en haut de la plateforme.

-o-o-

Léon et Cloud n'eurent pas besoin de chercher dans la totalité de la serre de combat. Les cris qu'on pouvait y entendre suffirent à les guider jusqu'aux élèves en difficulté. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, et c'étaient regroupés sur un petit pont, face au T-Rex qui les observait sans bouger. Léon étudia rapidement la situation, et conclut que le seul moyen de permettre aux soldats de s'échapper était d'attirer l'attention du monstre vers lui.

Le général d'armée empoigna sa Gunblade et tira une salve de balles sur l'animal, qui poussa un cri assourdissant. Le géant se tourna vers le châtain, la gueule grande ouverte.

" Profitez-en pour partir! " Lança le général en se préparant quand le tyrannosaure se mit à courir vers lui.

Les jeunes soldats s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, laissant le soin à leur supérieur de s'occuper de tout. Cloud s'arma à son tour, et choisit de surprendre le monstre en l'attaquant par derrière. Le balafré vit Cloud s'élancer et se placer à l'arrière du T-Rex, et fronça les sourcils.

" Non, surtout pas ça, espèce d'idiot! " Lança Léon en levant son épée pour attirer l'attention du dinosaure, mais c'était peine perdue. Le T-Rex n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux, et d'un coup de queue puissant, Cloud fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin et percuta violemment un arbre. Le blond ne se releva pas, trop sonné pour tenir sur ses jambes.

" _Mais quel abruti! Ils n'ont jamais vu de T-Rex à Midgar, ou quoi?! _" S'emporta mentalement le balafré, agacé.

S'il devait combattre ce monstre seul, il lui faudrait un petit moment avant de réussir à s'en débarrasser. L'autre option consistait à s'échapper en abandonnant Cloud. Si Léon cherchait à l'emmener avec lui, ils seraient tués tous les deux. Cette seconde solution devrait être éliminée, pourtant, car Sora ne prendrait pas la nouvelle de la meilleure façon qu'il fut – et à juste titre.

" Bon sang. " Marmonna Léon en voyant le T-Rex s'approcher de lui.

Un léger sifflement retentit dans l'air, et du coin de l'œil, Léon vit un projectile arriver à sa droite. En un éclair, et sans que le dinosaure n'aient le temps de s'en apercevoir, une épée vint se planter dans le flanc de l'animal. Des bruits de pas précipités suivirent.

" On dirait que j'ai bien fait de venir. "

Léon tourna brièvement la tête vers Roxas.

" Aide-moi à régler son compte à ce machin. " Fit le châtain avant de s'élancer vers le T-Rex. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ne me remercie surtout pas de venir t'aider, espèce de trou du cul. " Lança Roxas, vexé.

Le plus jeune suivit le général et profita d'être assez près du monstre pour récupérer son épée. Le jeune blond en empoigna une autre accrochée à sa taille et attaqua. Il leur fallut quelques minutes seulement pour terrasser la menace, et ils ne furent pas peu contents lorsque le combat fut enfin terminé.

" Est-ce qu'il va bien? " Demanda Roxas en désignant Cloud, encore assis au sol.

" Et si tu allais voir? " Fit Léon en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Il soupira. " Je dois retourner à mon bureau. Emmène-le à l'infirmerie pour moi. "

" C'est ta responsabilité, pas la mienne. " Rétorqua le plus jeune.

Squall l'observa et fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu, au juste? Pour m'emmerder avec tes sales remarques? Si tu n'avais pas envie de venir, tu aurais dû rester où tu étais et me laisser me débrouiller. " Lança le général, les bas croisés.

" Tu sais très bien que je serais venu de toute façon. Je ne résiste pas à l'appel de l'action. " Fit le jeune blond avec un sourire malicieux.

Léon ne répondit rien et sortit de la serre. Roxas, lui, s'accroupit aux côtés de Cloud et tenta de lui parler pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Visiblement, Cloud était conscient mais un peu affaiblit par le choc. Roxas jugea plus sage de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, chose qui ne fut pas si simple. Ils arrivèrent péniblement jusqu'au cabinet du docteur Kadowaki, mais celle-ci s'était absentée. Roxas aida Cloud à s'allonger sur le lit et attendit le retour du docteur avec lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec le général? " Demanda Roxas, curieux. " Il n'est pas du genre à côtoyer les gens, surtout pas des inconnus. "

" Je l'ai accompagné pour aider des soldats. " Répondit Cloud, un sourcil haussé. N'était-ce pas évident?

" Ça, je l'avais remarqué, merci bien. " Fit le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. " Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous étiez avec lui au moment où il a décidé d'aller dans la serre. "

" Parce que j'étais le seul avec lui dans sa – " Commença l'ex-soldat pour finalement s'interrompre. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à ce jeune soldat où ils étaient. Ce serait bien trop gênant. " Enfin, dans son bureau. " Mentit-il rapidement.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

" Ça m'étonnerait. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le dortoir peu de temps avant qu'il n'aille dans la serre. " Déclara le jeune blond. Il prit un air menaçant et continua. " Je ne vois pas tellement de raisons pour expliquer le fait que vous soyez sortis du dortoir tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez lui? L'argent? Avoir une position confortable en étant protégé par l'armée? Ou alors vous essayez de le manipuler pour le compte de la Shinra? "

Cloud écarquilla les yeux et tourna vers Roxas un regard stupéfait.

" Il faudrait être complètement malade pour s'intéresser à un type pareil! " S'exclama-t-il bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux et porta une main à ses yeux, peiné. C'était une mauvaise idée de parler si fort alors qu'il avait une migraine monstre. " Si je pouvais faire autrement, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, tu peux me croire. "

" Vraiment? Pour quelle raison est-ce que vous restez avec lui, dans ce cas? " Insista l'adolescent, encore sceptique.

" Parce qu'on a conclu un marché, voilà. " Marmonna l'homme. " Je fais ça pour protéger mon frère, et uniquement pour lui. Je ne veux pas que Sora soit perverti à cause de toutes ces catins qui entrent ici comme bon leur semble. "

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

" En gros, ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est qu'il a fait de vous sa chienne personnelle? Et que vous avez accepté pour protéger votre frère? "

" C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. " Grommela Cloud en lançant un regard noir au plus jeune.

" Est-ce qu'il le sait? " Demanda le jeune général.

" Non, et je voudrais que ça reste comme ça. Pour l'instant, nous sommes les seuls au courant. "

" C'est comme vous voulez. " Dit le jeune blond, convaincu, au fond, qu'il serait préférable que Sora soit au courant. Le châtain pourrait très mal prendre le fait que tout lui ait été caché s'il venait à découvrir la vérité.

" _Bah, ça ne me regarde pas._ " Pensa Roxas.

-o-o-

Quand Léon retourna à son bureau, épuisé, il trouva Sora aux côtés de Nida, en pleine discussion au sujet du pilotage du vaisseau. Le balafré se demanda si Nida avait l'intention de reléguer la conduite du vaisseau à l'adolescent, et il pria pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Le général prit place dans son fauteuil avec un long soupir et parcourut le bureau du regard. Sora avait soigneusement empilé ses feuilles au milieu de la surface. Léon découvrit avec un certain soulagement – et étonnement – que l'adolescent avait une écriture nette et très lisible. Il n'aurait pas de mal à déchiffrer son écriture.

Le regard du général fut ensuite attiré par une feuille qui dépassait légèrement, en dessous du tas. Léon la prit dans sa main et s'aperçut de deux choses. D'une part, il s'agissait d'un formulaire qu'il devait renvoyer, dûment rempli, à Laguna. D'autre part, sur ce même formulaire était écrit, à plusieurs reprises, "crétin" sur toute la feuille. Heureusement, ça pourrait être effacé. Malheureusement, Léon avait aisément reconnu l'écriture de Sora.

" Mon jeune apprenti pourrait-il, si c'est possible, se rendre immédiatement ici? " Demanda très poliment le balafré avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Sora, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de l'homme, déglutit avec difficulté. Il descendit de la plateforme et vint se tenir devant le bureau de Léon. Celui-ci se leva, se plaça devant l'adolescent, et le força à s'asseoir. Il lui tendit alors le formulaire. Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. " Déclara le général. Il s'appuya au bord de son bureau et croisa les bras, attendant que le plus jeune parle.

" Je – Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que j'écrivais. " Dit l'adolescent, apeuré.

" Tu as bien dû le penser, non? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, j'apprécierais que ce soit d'une façon plus directe, de vive voix. " Dit sèchement l'adulte. " J'ajouterai aussi que ce genre de plaisanterie immature n'est pas de mon goût. En plus, "crétin". Tu n'avais pas mieux que ça? "

Sora ne répondit rien et regarda ses genoux, honteux. Il se dit qu'il devait être encore énervé par le départ du général quand il avait écrit sur la feuille. Le jeune châtain leva brusquement les yeux quand il vit Léon poser les mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège et se pencher au dessus de lui. Sora se plaqua le plus possible contre le dossier de son siège pour garder ses distances.

" Que les choses soient claires : j'ignore si c'est Roxas qui t'a mis de si bonnes idées en tête, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est bien le seul pour lequel je tolère, jusqu'à une certain limite, ce genre d'insultes. Être ici ne fait pas de toi un membre de l'élite, et ça ne veut certainement pas dire non plus que tu es dans mes petits papiers. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un marché entre nous, aucunes raisons personnelles. Je ne te fais pas venir ici parce que je te trouve sympathique ou parce qu'on dit de toi que tu es gentil. Tu es ici pour réfléchir, et rien d'autre. Et tu le fais pour me servir moi, personne d'autre. Alors ce genre d'acte stupide et puéril sera à éviter à l'avenir. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? " Fit Léon, l'air sévère.

Sora fit la moue.

" Puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. " Insista-t-il, vexé. " Et puis, quand j'y réfléchis bien, ce que j'ai fait n'est rien comparé à ce que vous vous avez fait. "

Léon essaya de garder son calme. " J'en ai assez de toujours t'entendre remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Ok, on a salement amoché ton frère, mais c'est du passé. Passe à autre chose! "

" Je ne parlais pas que de ça! " S'emporta Sora. " Vous me traitez comme un moins que rien! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de retenir mon prénom! Vous vous servez de moi comme d'un pantin, vous humiliez mon frère. Oh et puis vous savez quoi? Vous êtes vraiment un crétin. Voilà, vous êtes content? Je vous l'ai dit en face! "

Le général d'armée ferma les yeux et se redressa. Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

" Maintenant que tu as fini ta crise, est-ce qu'on peut continuer? " Demanda le balafré en allant s'asseoir. Il entendit Sora marmonner un vague "ouais", et préféra ignorer le ton acerbe sur lequel il avait été dit. Squall étudia soigneusement les réponses de Sora sans un mot. Il ne corrigea rien directement. Il se contenta de tout lire.

" Pourquoi l'explosion de cette tente était une mauvaise idée? " Demanda le général quand il eut fini. Il fallut un certain temps pour que Sora comprenne de quoi parlait l'homme face à lui.

" Des soldats ont été tués inutilement. L'armée ennemie s'était déjà rendue, ce n'était pas nécessaire. "

" Il fallait pourtant les intimider. Ils auraient très bien pu prétendre vouloir se rendre et attaquer par surprise. L'explosion de la tente les aura dissuadés de tenter quoi que ce soit. " Rétorqua le plus grand. " Il aurait fallu répartir un peu plus les soldats dans le vaisseau et réduire les groupes. Il vaut mieux prendre trop de précautions que pas assez. Tu ne l'as pas précisé dans ton analyse. C'est pourtant logique. "

" J'ai dû élaborer le plan assez rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas penser à tout. " Se défendit le plus jeune.

" Tu as déjà pensé à pas mal de choses, et je dois dire que pour une première tentative, tu t'en es très bien sorti. Mais ce genre de réflexe est primordial. Tu peux prévoir une bonne défense sans trop en faire. La tienne était assez bancale; c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime. " Expliqua Léon sans lever les yeux des feuilles de Sora. " Ta liste des informations à connaître est incomplète. Et les soldats, alors? "

" On ne peut pas connaître absolument tout le monde. " Fit Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Il faut au moins connaître les soldats qui ont des aptitudes particulières. Par exemple, Irvine est un très bon sniper; Axel se spécialise plutôt dans les armes de jet, tout comme Luxord. Tifa est plutôt douée pour le combat au corps à corps; Roxas peut facilement remplacer deux à trois soldats à lui seul avec sa capacité à manier deux épées en même temps. Ce sont tous des renseignements qu'il faut toujours garder à l'esprit quand tu établis un plan d'action afin de savoir qui il faudra placer à quel endroit. Tu me suis? " Dit Léon en levant enfin les yeux pour regarder son vis-à-vis.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Finalement, Léon n'était peut-être pas aussi détaché qu'il en avait l'air. Il semblait connaître ses troupes au moins aussi bien que Séphiroth.

Le balafré allait parler, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Léon ne dissimula pas un soupir exaspéré quand il décrocha.

" Oui? "

" Squall? En fait, ça m'arrange de retomber sur toi. "

" Léon. "

" Ton apprenti est avec toi? " Demanda Laguna.

Le balafré leva les yeux vers Sora, intrigué. " Oui, il est là. "

" Mets le haut-parleur en marche, s'il te plaît. " Dit Laguna. Il continua lorsqu'il fut certain que les deux châtains pouvaient l'entendre. " J'ai contacté Horizon, et j'ai pu discuter un peu avec le dirigeant. Ils sont d'accord pour installer un revêtement solaire sur le vaisseau, et ça coûtera un peu moins cher que ce que tu m'avais dit, Sora. Ce vieil homme avait l'air ravi que je fasse appel à lui! Bref, il faudrait que vous vous rendiez à Horizon le plus rapidement possible, parce que la pose des plaques va prendre du temps. Vous êtes où en ce moment? "

" Dans les environs de Macalania, à priori. " Répondit Léon.

" Hm, ça devrait aller. Oh, je me disais aussi que votre halte sur l'archipel serait peut-être l'occasion d'organiser le bal annuel, non? " Proposa le président Loire. " Ça changerait de Balamb City. "

" Il n'a jamais lieu aussi tôt dans l'année. " Fit remarquer Léon.

" Et alors? Un peu de changement n'a jamais tué personne. " Rétorqua Laguna. Léon eut un petit rire amer.

" Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. "

Sora sentit l'humeur du général atteindre son plus bas niveau en un battement de cils. Si le balafré avait l'air agacé auparavant, il était à présent au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi Léon faisait référence.

" Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi. Nous en avons déjà discuté. " Dit fermement le président, perdant son calme à son tour. " Rendez-vous à Horizon. Je communiquerai la date du bal plus tard. Encore merci, Sora. À bientôt. "

La ligne fut coupée brusquement, laissant Sora seul face à son professeur provisoire. Et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

" Alors comme ça, tu complotes avec le président Loire pendant que j'ai le dos tourné? " Fit Léon en fixant l'adolescent du regard.

Ce dernier se retint de se mordre la lèvre.

" Je ne complotais rien du tout. Je l'ai simplement conseillé, rien de plus. " Se défendit timidement le plus jeune. Il aurait été plus courageux si l'humeur du balafré ne s'était pas autant dégradée sur si peu de temps.

" Un revêtement solaire, c'est plutôt chouette, tu trouves pas? " Intervint Nida depuis son poste. Mentalement, Sora fit part de sa gratitude au pilote. " Plus besoin d'aller à droite et à gauche pour faire le plein. Moi, j'apprécie assez. "

" Pas sûr que l'équipage pense la même chose. " Marmonna Léon, ses yeux toujours braqués sur son vis-à-vis. " Si on n'a plus besoin de recharger, ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus d'arrêts dans les villes, et donc que les soldats n'auront plus l'occasion de voir tellement de monde. "

" Tout ce qui vous ennuie là dedans, c'est que vous ne pourrez plus voir ces femmes. " Grommela Sora, écœuré par les faux bons sentiments du général d'armée.

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis se tut. L'homme savait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait, au risque de divulguer des informations qu'il valait mieux cacher à l'adolescent. Comme le marché que son frère avait passé avec lui. Sora voudrait partir, et ça, c'était hors de question. Léon ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un si bon élément au sein de son armée.

" Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon annonce. " Dit subitement Léon, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. " Hm, je la ferai plus tard, ce n'est pas grave. Va chercher Selphie, et dis-lui de venir ici. Si tu lui dis que c'est au sujet du bal annuel, elle ne devrait pas faire la difficile. "

" Selphie? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore rencontrée. " Soupira le balafré. " Bon, dans ce cas, cherche Irvine; celui que tu as vu dans la salle d'interrogatoire et qui a fait sortir ton frère. Ils ne se quittent quasiment jamais. "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Il préférait faire ce genre de commission plutôt que de rester enfermé avec le général. Même la présence de Nida ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins nerveux.

-o-o-

Trouver Selphie avait été facile; comme le lui avait dit Léon, la jeune femme était en compagnie d'Irvine. Après avoir accompagné la châtaine jusqu'au bureau du général, Sora s'était vu libéré pour le reste de la journée, et il n'avait pas traîné pour partir; juste au cas où Léon aurait changé d'avis. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune châtain quand il trouva son frère et se rendit compte qu'il serait loin de passer une soirée tranquille.

" Etudier avec lui! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Sora?! " S'emportait Cloud, furieux. " Tu dois pourtant bien savoir comment il est! Même moi je le sais, et j'ai passé trois fois moins de temps que toi dans ce vaisseau! "

" Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je t'assure que tout se passe très bien. " Tenta de le rassurer Sora.

" Tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux; tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une énormité pareille? " Insista le plus grand. " Sora, tu es certain qu'il ne t'a pas forcé? "

" Mais puisque je te dis que non! " Fit le plus jeune, agacé. " Ecoute, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, et pour le moment, il vaut mieux que j'apprenne avec Léon. Tu ne l'aimes pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais apparemment, je ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur instructeur. Il sait ce qu'il dit, Cloud, je suis certain que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses avec lui. "

" Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'apprenne trop de choses. " Marmonna le blond. " Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable ce pervers. "

Sora haussa les sourcils.

" Parce que tu le sais, toi? " Demanda-t-il.

" _Oh que oui._ " Se dit le plus grand. " Les rumeurs suffisent à se faire une idée. Écoute, il vaut mieux que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui expliques que tu as changé d'avis. Tu peux lui dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé; je me chargerai du reste, d'accord? "

Vu la tête que faisait Sora, il était loin de partager l'avis de son grand frère.

" Non, je ne suis pas d'accord! C'est la seule chance qu'il me reste de devenir stratège, et de nous venger de Rufus Shinra. Il est hors de question que j'y renonce, même si c'est toi qui me le demande. "

" Sora – "

" J'espérais que tu comprendrais, Cloud. "

Sora regarda son frère d'un air inquiet, mais sûr de lui. Le blond baissa les yeux et sembla être en proie à un dilemme délicat.

" Je me fais du souci pour toi… " Marmonna Cloud.

" Je le sais, mais il est temps que je me débrouille seul. Tu as passé trop de temps à t'occuper de moi. Je ne veux plus être un poids. " Expliqua le châtain.

" Tu n'as jamais été un poids pour moi. Et je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ta décision, mais je vais te laisser faire. De toute façon, têtu comme tu es, tu ne risques pas de changer d'avis. Je me contenterai de recoller les morceaux quand tu te rendras compte que tu avais tort. " Fit le plus grand en secouant lentement la tête.

Sora eut un petit rire, content d'avoir eu l'accord – même si c'était de façon détournée – de son frère.

Le lendemain matin ne fut pas particulièrement intéressant. Sora l'avait passé dans le bureau de Léon à trier l'entièreté de sa bibliothèque; une tâche qui fut loin d'être aisée. Lorsque Sora eut fini, il était temps pour lui d'aller manger. Une fois son repas fini, il se rendit sur le campus, où Roxas donnait ses cours. Le jeune châtain s'y était rendu sans grande motivation, et avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Il fut cependant un peu soulagé d'y trouver Demyx.

" Hé, Sora! " L'appela le jeune homme en lui faisant de grands signes. " Toi aussi, tu assistes aux cours du Général Brighford? "

" Brighford? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu sais, celui qu'on surnomme La Furie sur le champ de bataille. " Fit un autre élève, près de Demyx. Sora se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu pendant le cours de Miss Trèpe.

" Ah, Roxas. " Dit le châtain en hochant la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu le nom du jeune général, et se sentit sot de ne l'apprendre que maintenant.

" Garde à vous! " Lança-t-on en haut des escaliers menant au campus.

Les apprentis soldats se mirent en position et se tinrent bien droit, la tête haute et l'air grave. Instinctivement, Sora les imita. Roxas descendit les marches et vint se positionner devant la petite troupe d'une quinzaine d'étudiants. Il plaça les mains dans le dos et leur fit face.

" Nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Recrue Strife, avancez-vous. " Lança Roxas d'une voix forte. Sora fit plusieurs pas en avant pour se démarquer des autres élèves. " Vous serez chargés de répondre à ses questions s'il en a, de l'aider s'il en a besoin. Je ne suis pas votre nounou alors s'il y a un problème avec lui, vous vous démerderez C'est bien clair? "

" Chef, oui, chef! " Clamèrent les soldats.

" Retourne dans le rang. Tout le monde, repos! " Fit l'adolescent. Sora se recula et reprit place à côté de Demyx, qui lui donna un léger coup de coude, le sourire aux lèvres. " Suite au spectacle pitoyable dont j'ai été témoin lors de votre première visite dans la serre de combat, j'ai jugé utile de vous y renvoyer aujourd'hui. J'ose espérer que les cours que vous avez eus entre temps sont restés dans ce truc que vous osez appeler un cerveau. Je ne ferai pas de cadeaux aux mauviettes qui ne réussiront pas cet examen; mis à part la recrue Strife, puisqu'elle vient d'arriver. Mais vous autres, vous n'aurez aucune excuse. "

" Mon Général, ce n'est pas un peu dur de l'envoyer dans la serre dès son premier jour? " Osa demander Demyx, l'air penaud. " Je suggère que quelqu'un l'accompagne. "

" Si tu le suggères, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas. Tu l'auras sous ta responsabilité, et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi. Tous les deux. Strife, finalement, tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur toi non plus. Si tu es accompagné, tu dois pouvoir réussir l'épreuve. Soldats, en position! " Lança Roxas. La troupe se tourna vers la droite en ramenant bruyamment leurs pieds ensemble. " En avant marche! "

Le rythme des pas des soldats retentit dans le hall d'entrée, et les personnes qui y étaient présentes observèrent l'unité avec des sourires compatissants. Sora avait la nette impression qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Il leva les yeux quand un mouvement attira son attention depuis la passerelle au premier étage. Il aperçut Axel, qui faisait signe aux étudiants, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sans réfléchir, Sora leva la main et lui répondit.

" Soldat Strife! Vous n'êtes pas à la foire! " Le gronda aussitôt Roxas.

Sora baissa la main rapidement et regarda ses pieds. Réprimandé dès son premier cours. Il fallait croire que c'était à la mode, dans ce vaisseau. Ou alors ça n'arrivait qu'à lui.

" Oh, allez, Roxy! Sois plus cool! Faudra pas t'étonner si tout le monde pense que t'as un balai dans le cul. " Se plaignit Axel depuis la passerelle. Quelques personnes ne purent s'empêcher de rire au commentaire du général.

Roxas, lui, envoya un regard tellement furieux à son compagnon que Sora ne comprit pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas tué Axel sur le champ. Le roux n'avait même pas l'air d'être impressionné. Pour toute réponse, il fit mine d'envoyer un baiser à son jeune ami et disparut.

" Abruti… " Marmonna Roxas, en tournant la tête vers les derniers rieurs. Ceux-là se montrèrent moins courageux qu'Axel.

La petite troupe arriva enfin devant la serre de combat. Roxas se tourna vers ses élèves.

" Même chose que la dernière fois. Vous entrez un à un, et si vous n'êtes pas ressortis de la serre dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je considèrerai que vous avez échoué. N'affrontez surtout pas de T-Rex; vous serez incapables de le vaincre. Je veux que vous me rameniez au moins un objet provenant de l'un des monstres de la serre. Le but de l'exercice n'est pas de courir en espérant ne rien croiser pendant votre petit séjour. Soldat Smith! "

Le garçon resté avec Demyx et Sora s'avança, salua le général, puis fonça à l'intérieur de la serre sans hésiter.

" Éric a de la chance d'être aussi courageux. " Se lamenta Demyx, envieux. " Pas étonnant qu'il ait une si jolie nana. "

" Éric? " Répéta Sora. " Sa petite amie est soldat ici? "

" Pas du tout. C'est une grande nageuse. Je crois bien qu'elle va se lancer dans des compétions pro d'ici peu. La saison commence bientôt. " Expliqua Demyx.

Rapidement, les tours de chaque soldat passèrent, certains sortant victorieux de l'épreuve, et d'autres se faisant sévèrement réprimander par Roxas. Sora trouva assez amusant de voir des hommes faisant trois têtes de plus que le blond se laisser intimider par l'adolescent. Mais tout ça serait sûrement moins drôle quand ça lui retomberait dessus…

" Soldats Kinneas et Strife! "

Demyx et Sora sursautèrent en entendant leurs noms être appelés, et échangèrent un regard incertain avant de s'avancer et d'entrer dans la serre. Sora prit soin d'éviter les racines surélevées et se tint au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'allée menant à la serre était couverte d'une mousse humide sur laquelle il serait certainement très facile de glisser. L'adolescent envia les rangers de Demyx. Des baskets n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté à ce genre de situation.

Ce qui frappa le jeune châtain lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la première salle fut l'air humide et lourd. Des plantes tropicales poussaient ici et là, visiblement fort peu gênées par le climat, et Sora se trouva à les envier, elles qui ne pouvaient pas souffrir d'une température aussi haute.

" C'est par ici. " Dit Demyx en partant sur la gauche, vers une porte en acier.

Lorsqu'il poussa les battants, un grincement long et puissant se fit entendre. Sora fut certain que leur présence avait été détectée à présent.

" Tu es certain que ça va aller? Tu n'as pas pris d'arme. " Fit remarquer Demyx en se tournant vers son compagnon. " On ne t'a pas dit d'en prendre une? "

" Pas vraiment, non. J'espérais un peu ne pas avoir à m'en servir aussi rapidement. " Fit savoir le plus jeune. Il vit un bâton traîner près d'une vielle souche d'arbre, et le ramassa. À son grand soulagement, le bois n'était pas encore pourri, et était même plutôt robuste. " Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. "

" J'espère pour toi. " Marmonna Demyx.

" Tu n'as pas d'arme? " Questionna le châtain en observant son partenaire des pieds à la tête.

" Pas besoin, je manipule la magie noire. " Dit le blond. " Une chance que ma mère soit une sorcière, hein? "

" Il m'a semblé que vous ne les appréciez pas tellement. " Fit remarquer Sora. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de Tifa en voyant Edea.

" Ah bon? Euh, non, personne n'a de problèmes avec les sorcières, ici. " Dit l'autre garçon, confus.

Un cri strident stoppa la conversation des deux apprentis. Ils tournèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'un monstre était en train de s'approcher d'eux, ses longs tentacules levés et prêts à les frapper. Sora se recula vivement quand l'un des appendices tomba lourdement, frappant le sol si fortement qu'il trembla un instant.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc immonde?! " S'exclama Sora, horrifié.

" Un Orchida. Dépêchons-nous de le tuer avant qu'il n'en appelle d'autres. " Fit Demyx.

Il leva une main, l'air sérieux, et la baissa, provoquant une gerbe d'eau qui fila en direction du monstre et coupa l'un des tentacules.

" Euh, d'a-d'accord. " Balbutia Sora, pris au dépourvu.

Il se recula à nouveau quand l'Orchida tenta de le frapper une seconde fois, et flanqua un coup de bâton sur le tentacule. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand le monstre ne sembla même pas réagir au coup.

" Recule-toi!" Lança Demyx, et Sora vit une seconde gerbe d'eau; celle-ci frôla son nez de près. " Je vais m'en occuper. Reste sur le côté! "

Sora hocha vivement la tête et obéit. Demyx n'aurait visiblement pas trop de soucis pour se sortir d'affaire. Seulement, le monstre eut à peine rendu son dernier soupir que d'autres Orchidas arrivèrent rapidement, prêts à prendre la relève. Sora chercha une issue, mais en vain. Ils étaient encerclés.

" Bon sang. " Gémit Demyx, épuisé et démoralisé. " Je pourrai pas m'occuper de tous ces monstres tout seul! "

Sora observa les monstres et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. S'ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser la force, il leur faudrait se montrer rusés; une chose que Sora savait faire à la perfection. Il sourit malicieusement en voyant un tentacule s'approcher et tenter de s'enrouler autour de lui. Sans un mot, le jeune châtain s'élança vers son compagnon, en profita pour ramasser sur le sol l'un des appendices du monstre déjà mort, et les entraîna au chœur de la foule de monstres.

" Mais t'es cinglé! " Hurla Demyx en suivant, malgré lui, le plus jeune.

Sora sentit les monstres les frôler de près, fut même légèrement coupé par leurs griffes, mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il passait devant, derrière, à droite, à gauche, revenait sur ses pas au beau milieu du groupe d'Orchidas, puis finit par les faire sortir du troupeau. Quand les garçons se retournèrent, ils furent face à des monstres entremêlés et cherchant désespérément à se libérer les uns des autres.

" Ils ne risquent pas de chercher à attaquer qui que ce soit avant un petit moment. " Fit Sora, fier de lui. " Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici. "

Maintenant que la peur était passée, Demyx trouva la situation amusante. Il éclata de rire, et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la serre, il ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Roxas le lui avait sévèrement reproché, mais le général se posa des questions quand un, deux, puis le reste des soldats sortirent de la serre dans le même état. Roxas décida d'aller dans la serre à son tour, et en sortit avec ce que Sora crut être un sourire en coin. Mais l'impression ne dura pas, et rapidement, Roxas redevint le soldat impitoyable qu'il était.

-o-o-

" C'est pas vrai… " Marmonna Léon en lisant le rapport de Gaston.

Gaston, un soldat un brin narcissique, avait été appelé en urgence dans la serre de combat suite à un incident pour le moins inhabituel. D'après le rapport qu'il avait fait au général, des Orchidas avaient été retrouvés au beau milieu de la serre, leurs tentacules entremêlés. Les monstres avaient cherché à se libérer, n'hésitant pas à tuer quelques uns de leurs congénères pour tenter d'y parvenir, pour finalement se faire dévorer par l'un des tyrannosaures, qui avait fait un festin de roi; mais avait souffert d'une violente indigestion à cause du poison que contenait le sang des monstres. Il avait donc fallu achever le dinosaure, et il ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser des dépouilles. Et à aller chercher d'autres spécimens.

" Quel crétin a eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil?! " Tonna Léon en chiffonnant la feuille pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de son bureau. Nida lui lança un regard inquiet. " Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, je lui tordrai le cou. "

" C'est un sacré boulot de capturer un T-Rex. En plus, c'était la dernière mère porteuse. Les femelles sont encore plus chiantes à capturer que les mâles. " Dit le pilote.

En effet, ça n'allait pas être simple. Il avait fallu plusieurs hommes pour capturer l'unique femelle, et à présent, il fallait recommencer. Les Orchidas, eux, poseraient beaucoup moins de soucis.

Léon leva les yeux quand on frappa à la porte et que Roxas entra, l'air fier. Le balafré fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

" Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que tu as déjà entendu les dernières nouvelles. " Fit l'adolescent en prenant place dans le fauteuil face au bureau du Général Leonhart. " Je dois dire que mon dernier cours a été particulièrement intéressant; malgré les nuls qui ont réussi à planter un examen aussi simple. "

" Sois plus clair. " Grommela Léon.

Roxas aurait bien pris son air le plus suffisant, mais voir son supérieur autant en rogne le calma immédiatement.

" Euh, ils devaient aller dans la serre aux monstres. "

Léon sembla comprendre presque immédiatement.

" Sora était dans ce groupe. Je me trompe en assumant que c'est lui qui a provoqué tout ce grabuge? " Demanda-t-il, les poings serrés. Roxas fit non de la tête. " Que personne ne me demande avant une bonne heure. Je dois aller passer mes nerfs. "

Léon se leva brusquement de son siège et sortit de son bureau d'un pas pressé. Roxas le suivit, peu rassuré.

" Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à Sora? Il y a eu bien pire comme dégâts dans le vaisseau! " Tenta le plus jeune.

" Je le sais, mais il n'empêche que ça m'énerve. Et ne me suis pas! Je ne vais rien lui faire, à ton petit chouchou. "

Roxas fut vexé par les propos de son supérieur, mais il n'y pensa pas pour le moment. Il y avait plus important.

" Tu vas voir son frère? "

Le balafré stoppa net, mais continua à tourner le dos au blond.

" Alors c'est bien ça. Tu te plains toujours de mon comportement avec toi, mais tu ne fais rien pour que ça change. Utiliser les gens comme ça, comme de vulgaires objets… T'es vraiment qu'un gros dégueulasse. " Lança Roxas, furieux.

Léon se tourna vers lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Ton compliment me va droit au cœur. "

Le balafré se retourna et s'avança vers l'ascenseur en ignorant le cri de rage que poussa Roxas.

--oo--oo--

A/N : Hé, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps? Quoi? Vous suivez encore cette histoire? Wow, merci! \o/ Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me plaît bien. J'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaine naturellement. Bref, je vais m'arrêter là pour les auto-louanges. Je vais plutôt vous dire un truc intéressant : il va y avoir un nouveau personnage dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous laisse deviner lequel. =) Bien, bien! Je réponds à vos reviews ici, j'ai de gros soucis avec mes explorateurs sur . (au moment où j'écris cette note, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir poster ce chapitre… Je crois que je vais devoir chiper le pc portable de cette personne pour ça, en espérant que ça marchera cette fois-ci aussi!) Ça devrait s'arranger quand j'aurai reformaté mon pc. J'espère… Croisez les doigts pour moi!

Lord Mako To : Sora a une bonne tête, pour une fois. XD Tu verras qu'il t'épatera encore plus, plus tard. Eh oui, surprise! Du SquallxCloud. \o/ J'aime bien ce couple. 3 (pas sûre que Cloud soit d'accord avec moi pour le coup!) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime toutes les reviews : courtes, longues, avec des conseils ou sans. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. =D À bientôt!

Itemi-chan : À chaque fois, j'oublie de répondre à ta review! Désolée… Léon est détestable, hein? C'est normal, c'est dans sa nature. XD Ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, comme tu as pu le constater, et d'après moi, le pire reste à venir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Vous avez lu les premières impressions sur Birth by Sleep sur KH Island? Ça a l'air un peu mitigé… Mais ça m'empêche pas d'avoir hâte d'y jouer!


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--oo--oo--

" Le bal de Balamb, c'est un événement auquel toute jeune fille qui se respecte veut assister. Toutes les grandes romantiques y trouvent leur compte : des beaux gosses, de jolies robes partout, de la musique, une déco digne d'un palais royal, et des beaux gosses! "

Sora rit nerveusement en observant Selphie. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais après son cours avec Roxas, la châtaine l'avait entraîné jusque la salle de réception pour préparer le bal de Balamb. L'adolescent avait eu un peu peur qu'il s'agisse d'une de ces soirées typiques, remplie de personnes hautaines et d'autres, plus jeunes, à la recherche de l'âme-sœur.

Apparemment, il avait mis dans le mille.

" Il faut que tout, absolument tout, soit parfait. J'ai déjà contacté les traiteurs de Horizon; ce sera un banquet spécial délices de la mer! Pour la déco, je serais bien partie sur une ambiance bleue pour rappeler l'océan, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu trop. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " Continua Selphie en regardant Sora.

" Euh… " Fit-il.

" Je me disais bien aussi… Bon, on va plutôt choisir des tons crème, alors. On va dire que ça sera pour l'écume. "

La châtaine prit une feuille de papier et commença à griffonner furieusement, tout en continuant à penser à voix haute. À ses côtés, Irvine secoua la tête.

" Et voilà, on l'a perdue. " Fit le soldat, amusé malgré tout. " Dès qu'il est question de fête, Selphie part dans un autre monde. "

" Pourquoi on est ici? " Demanda enfin Sora.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux croquis de Selphie, et fut étonné par l'abondance de détails; et la précision des dessins. On pouvait clairement reconnaître la salle où ils se trouvaient, même malgré les changements que Selphie y apportait.

" Eh bien, comment dire… " Marmonna Irvine en se grattant la nuque. " Personne n'a voulu nous donner un coup de main, et comme Léon t'avait envoyé chercher Selphie, on a supposé que ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait t'emprunter. "

" M'emprunter? " Répéta l'adolescent, offusqué.

" Façon de parler. "

" Regardez! " S'exclama Selphie, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation de ses deux compagnons.

La première réaction de Sora fut de laisser échapper un "wow" admiratif. Le croquis – plutôt abouti – était net et ne laissait aucun doute.

" Les piliers seront recouverts d'un revêtement bleu ciel, et les fioritures seront peintes en doré. Le sol et les murs seront en marbre blanc pour faire ressortir les piliers. Oh, et le sol aura une surface réfléchissante, pour donner l'impression que la salle est plus grande qu'elle ne l'est vraiment. Ça ajoutera un peu plus de luminosité, aussi. " Expliqua la châtaine, fière d'elle.

" Mais Selphie, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse tout ça en aussi peu de temps? Et puis, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu auras la permission de tout changer comme ça? " Demanda Irvine, sceptique. Selphie fit la grimace.

" Pour qui tu me prends? Evidemment que Léon va accepter! Il va reconnaître mon génie, me dire que je suis la meilleure, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas remarqué plus tôt. Et là, on va se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire, et il va penser que je suis – "

Sora cligna des yeux lentement pendant que Selphie semblait partir, une fois de plus, dans son petit monde.

" Selphie, ma grande, tu lis trop de romans à l'eau de rose. D'une, Léon ne s'intéresse qu'à une seule chose chez les femmes, et tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi il s'agit. De deux, tu pourrais trouver bien mieux que lui dans ce vaisseau. " Fit Irvine, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

" Qui ça? Léon est très beau, alors la compétition est rude. " Répondit la jeune femme.

" Eh bien, il y a moi, par exemple. " Dit le soldat en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux par dessus son épaule. Sora aurait presque pu les voir briller. Presque.

Pour toute réponse, Selphie éclata de rire puis reprit ses explications. Irvine paraissait vexé par la réaction de son amie mais n'en disait rien. Sora l'avait clairement remarqué, lui, et il compatit. Rien qu'un peu. Irvine avait cherché son malheur.

Après quelques minutes passées en sa présence, l'adolescent trouva le duo amusant. Il n'était peut-être pas particulièrement motivé pour préparer la fête, mais du moment qu'il s'amusait…

-o-o-

" --!! "

Après un atterrissage forcé, tête la première, sur le matelas de son lit, Cloud se sentit pris de vertiges. La sensation se dissipa cependant rapidement quand il fut rejoint presque aussitôt.

" C'est quoi ton problème? Vas doucement! " S'insurgea le blond quand Léon l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos sans faire preuve de délicatesse.

" Ne te plains pas. Là, je crois que je prendrais un malin plaisir à torturer ton crétin de génie de frère. " Lança le châtain. Il se baissa et commença à mordiller le cou de Cloud, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

" Crétin de génie? " Répéta-t-il.

" Si seulement il était aussi abruti que toi… " Marmonna le balafré.

Il se redressa, observa son partenaire pendant un instant, puis retira son haut. Léon était assez musclé, et ses abdominaux attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de Cloud. De petites cicatrices ici et là révélaient de nombreuses blessures de guerre, un peu plus que Cloud n'en portait lui-même. Cependant, le blond ne se sentit pas ridicule face à l'autre homme – lui-même avait un corps généreusement développé. Cloud était un peu moins musclé, mais il attendait encore de trouver quelqu'un qui possédait autant de force que lui.

Il trouva cet individu en la personne de Léon, qui tenait les mains de sa victime avec une poigne de fer. Cloud était certain qu'il aurait des bleus aux poignets. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à espérer que Léon serait appelé, comme la dernière fois, mais ça semblait peu probable. Le général avait retiré leurs pantalons, et toujours aucune annonce.

Cloud inspira brusquement, surpris, quand il sentit Léon poser la main, sans aucune retenue, sur son sexe. Sa réaction fit sourire Léon.

" Plutôt pas mal. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. " Fit le châtain en commençant à masser Cloud. Celui-ci serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Léon fronça les sourcils. " On dirait vraiment que je te torture. "

" Je – Je ne vois pas – Pas pourquoi je devrais – Ai-aimer ça. " Haleta le blond, qui peinait de plus en plus à garder son sang froid. Il tenta de se débattre, mais finit par ne rien faire d'autre que se tortiller contre l'autre homme. Son visage était déjà brûlant, et son corps tout entier suivait la tendance. Pendant un instant, Cloud fut reconnaissant à Léon de l'avoir fait s'allonger. Ses jambes n'auraient sûrement pas pu le tenir debout dans l'état où il était.

" Quelqu'un est en train de se mentir. " Chantonna Léon en glissant la main sous le boxer du blond pour prendre son membre à pleine main. " _Ça_ me chante une autre chanson. "

" Parce que je ne peux pas le contrôler, connard! " Répondit Cloud. Sa phrase fut suivie par un juron quand il sentit Léon le masturber à une allure soutenue. " Pitié, qu'on en finisse. "

" Impatient? " Susurra Léon en se penchant pour murmurer dans l'oreille de son partenaire. " C'est toi qui vois. "

Ce qui suivit, Cloud ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait fréquenté que des femmes et ignorait tout des pratiques des hommes entre eux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit un index se glisser à l'intérieur de lui, et lança un regard confus au châtain.

" Tu préfères que j'y aille sans te préparer? Tu risquerais d'avoir mal. Laisse-moi faire, et ça devrait aller. "

" _Comme si j'avais le choix…_ " Pensa amèrement l'ex-soldat.

-o-o-

" Je propose de porter un toast en l'honneur de la recrue Strife et de son génocide dans la serre des monstres. " Dit Axel d'un air solennel, un verre d'eau levé.

" Quoi? Ce carnage, c'était toi?! " S'exclama Selphie, surprise. Irvine, lui, éclata de rire en voyant l'air coupable de Sora.

L'heure du dîner était vite arrivée, et le Comité d'Organisation du Bal Annuel – nom trouvé par Selphie – s'était retiré à la cafétéria pour se restaurer. Axel leur avait fait signe de venir à leur table, les yeux pétillant de malice. Assis à côté de lui, Roxas esquissait même l'ombre d'un sourire. Le jeune général, d'ailleurs, leva également son verre.

" À l'une des rares recrues prometteuses. "

Sora sentit son cœur battre à vive allure au creux de sa poitrine, et ses joues s'empourprèrent presque aussitôt. Roxas venait-il vraiment de lui faire un compliment? Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il allait bientôt faire une sale remarque…

" Quoi? " Demanda Roxas, sur la défensive, quand il remarqua l'air dubitatif du châtain.

" Alors comme ça, même toi, tu as tes petits préférés? " Taquina le roux avec un sourire si rayonnant que Sora en eut mal aux yeux.

" Pas du tout! Je reconnais juste les capacités de Sora, rien d'autre! " Se défendit Roxas.

" Oh, t'as même retenu son prénom? Il t'a épaté à ce point là? " Demanda innocemment Irvine.

" Il fallait voir ce qu'il a fait pour le croire. C'était dément! " S'exclama Roxas, brièvement enthousiaste. Il toussota quand il remarqua les regards surpris de Sora et de Selphie. " Enfin, ne recommence pas quand même, soldat. "

" Oh, allez, il a dû y voir clair dans ton jeu, Roxas. " Dit Axel. Il donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

" Même une idiote comme moi a compris que tu as fini par accepter Sora. " Dit fièrement Selphie en acquiesçant, sûr d'elle.

" Qui a dit que t'es idiote? " Demanda Irvine, surpris.

" Allez, tout le monde lève son verre! " S'exclama Axel en faisant signe à ses compagnons de l'imiter, ce qu'ils firent. " Bienvenu à Balamb, Sora. "

Ils firent se rencontrer leurs verres et burent une gorgée d'eau.

" Hé, c'est quoi cette fête? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas invitée? " S'indigna Tifa en s'approchant de leur table. " On est occupé pendant quelques heures et voilà, on vous oublie. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? " Demanda Sora en regardant la brune prendre place en face de lui. Elle poussa Axel pour avoir plus de place.

" Oh, pas grand-chose, en fait. J'aidais les gars de la bibliothèque à monter une étagère. C'est lourd, même quand c'est vide de bouquins. " Expliqua la brune en volant un beignet à la crevette dans l'assiette de Roxas, qui s'emporta aussitôt.

" Vous devez avoir beaucoup de force. " Dit Sora, admiratif, et tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec la femme qu'il ne vit même pas Axel fourrer l'un de ses beignets dans la bouche du jeune général. " Mon frère s'entraîne dur pour ça. Il est capable de soulever des trucs énormes. Son épée, par exemple, pèse pas loin de vingt kilos, et il manie ça comme si ça n'en faisait que deux. "

" Tu adores ton frère, hein? " Demanda la brune avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle tendit la main et tapota le bout du nez de l'adolescent. " C'est mignon. "

" Pas – Pas vraiment. C'est normal, c'est tout. " Bredouilla le châtain, embarrassé.

Roxas tourna la tête vers Sora, et se calma aussitôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sora serait toujours aussi admiratif s'il avait connaissance du marché que Cloud avait passé avec Léon. Aurait-il toujours autant, sinon plus de respect, ou serait-il complètement dégoûté par son propre frère?

Axel sentit le changement d'humeur chez Roxas, et il lui demanda discrètement ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune blond se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse, préférant ne pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Pas devant Sora.

" D'ailleurs, il est où, ton frère? " Demanda Irvine, un sourcil haussé. " Et si on l'invitait à se joindre à nous? "

" Il doit être au dortoir. Je vais le chercher! " S'enthousiasma le jeune châtain.

Alarmé, Roxas se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le stopper. Sora lui lança un regard confus.

" Euh, il est peut-être en train de se reposer, non? Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup travaillé, alors il vaudrait mieux le laisser. En plus, le coup que lui a donné ce T-Rex l'autre jour a dû le sonner. " S'empressa de dire le blond pour se justifier.

" Le T-Rex? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon frère? " Demanda le châtain, oubliant temporairement ce pour quoi il s'était levé.

" Trois fois rien. Juste une grosse bosse. " Fit le jeune général.

Sora fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Cloud n'avait pas dû avoir qu'une grosse bosse; en tout cas, pas d'après la réaction de Roxas.

" Allez, va. On fêtera ça une autre fois avec ton frangin. " Dit Axel en faisant signe au châtain de reprendre sa place. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Roxas soupirer de soulagement. " Tu te doutes bien que je voudrais une explication plus tard? " Chuchota-t-il à son ami. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Pourquoi ne pas profiter du bal pour ça? " Intervint Selphie, les yeux pétillant de malice à la simple mention de l'évènement.

" Le bal? Il va déjà avoir lieu? " Demanda Roxas, surpris.

" Oui! On se dirige droit vers Horizon. Quand on y sera, on organisera notre bal annuel. J'ai déjà tout prévu, je n'attends plus que le feu vert de Squall. "

" Dites… " Commença timidement Sora, l'air pensif. " Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous entends appeler Léon "Squall". Comment ça se fait? "

Les soldats échangèrent des regards gênés, mais Tifa se lança malgré tout – personne n'avait l'air décidé.

" Pour faire court, on va dire qu'il s'est passé pas mal de trucs qui l'ont marqué, et il a préféré changer de nom pour tout oublier. " Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

" Des trucs dont vous ne pouvez pas me parler, on dirait. " Remarqua le jeune châtain.

" Si tu veux tout savoir, demande à Léon. Ce n'est pas à nous de tout te dire. " Ajouta Axel.

" J'en déduis que c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel alors. " Continua Sora.

Roxas soupira bruyamment.

" Ça va, on le sait que tu as une tête bien faite. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant? Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à parler de ce sale pervers. " Marmonna le blond en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans ses haricots.

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. " S'excusa aussitôt Sora. Roxas soupira à nouveau.

" Tu peux me tutoyer. On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, de toute façon. "

" Est-ce que je peux vou – euh, te demander une chose? " Commença Sora. Roxas fit oui de la tête. " Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Tes parents t'ont laissé intégrer l'armée en étant aussi jeune? "

" Je n'ai plus de parents. " Commença le blond d'une voix neutre, comme si c'était chose courante. " Ils sont morts quand j'étais encore un bébé. J'ai été recueilli et élevé ici même, dans ce vaisseau. C'était logique que je fasse partie de son corps militaire. "

" Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas… " S'excusa Sora pour la seconde fois.

" Ça ne fait rien. Je ne les ai pas connus, de toute façon, alors je ne peux pas dire que ça me chagrine vraiment. "

La conversation fut interrompue par une mélodie provenant des haut-parleurs installés dans la cafétéria.

" Une annonce? " Dit Selphie, intriguée.

" Bonsoir à tous. Ici votre général d'armée. " Entendit-on dire la voix monocorde de Squall. Roxas se renfrogna. " J'ai omis d'annoncer l'intégration de Sora Strife dans notre armée. Puisqu'il est soldat au même tire que vous tous, j'ose espérer que vous aurez une conduite convenable avec lui. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous ne respectez pas cette règle, qui est aussi valable pour les généraux. Il me semble nécessaire de le faire savoir à certains d'entre eux. " Tifa ne put retenir un petit rire amusé face à l'air outré de Roxas. " J'en profite pour vous faire savoir que nous arriverons à Horizon dès demain, dans la matinée. Le bal annuel aura lieu dans trois jours, alors ne trainez pas trop pour inviter des personnes extérieures à y assister. Nous ne serons pas à Balamb City, exceptionnellement, et j'attends donc de vous une conduite irréprochable, que ce soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Passez une bonne soirée. "

" Trois jours. Il va falloir travailler d'arrache-pied! Sora, tu crois que tu sauras convaincre Squall de te permettre de rater quelques cours pour nous aider à préparer la fête? " Demanda Selphie, pleine d'espoir.

" Je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte. " Avoua Sora. " _Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. _"

" Si tu veux, je pourrais toujours prétendre que tu as absolument besoin d'assister à mes cours chaque après-midi, le temps que tout soit prêt. Tu iras aider Selphie au lieu d'y aller. Ça te conviendrait, comme ça? " Demanda Roxas à la châtaine.

" Ce serait déjà pas mal, oui! Et ça aura peut-être plus de chances de marcher avec Léon. " Répondit-elle.

" J'irai le voir demain matin, dans ce cas. " Offrit le blond. " Au fait, tu voulais les aider, au moins? " Demanda-t-il en regardant Sora.

" Bien sûr! C'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé dans la même pièce que Léon. " Dit Sora, sans aucune hésitation. Sa réponse fit sourire Roxas, mais certainement pas de joie.

" C'est décidé, dans ce cas. "

-o-o-

" Quelque chose ne va pas? "

C'était même tout qui n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une personne complètement différente en peu de temps. Son impétuosité s'était presque effacée, et il n'en restait plus qu'un enthousiasme mitigé. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, ne se sentait ni heureux ni agacé par la présence d'autres personnes. Il détestait être dans cet état, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

" Tu penses à lui? "

Riku leva les yeux et regarda Naminé, assise sur une chaise près du bureau dans la chambre de l'argenté. Elle avait cet air mélancolique que Riku se souvenait avoir vu à maintes reprises depuis qu'il la connaissait. La jeune fille était d'une extrême douceur, mais cette gentillesse était parfois mêlée à une tristesse profonde sans que l'adolescent ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Il lui semblait avoir la réponse, à présent.

" Riku, je sais que tu ne vois pas Sora comme un simple ami. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué. " Commença la blonde en baissant les yeux. " Au risque de paraître ignoble, j'ai cru que ça se calmerait quand il a été fait prisonnier par Balamb, mais je remarque que ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Je me trompe? "

L'argenté se leva de son lit et partit se placer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda le ciel rempli de nuages épais, les rues grises et étroites où se faufilaient les habitants. Et un peu plus bas, il pouvait voir les taudis de Midgar, grouillant de citadins crasseux et malheureux. Sora détestait cette vision de Midgar. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était impossible que tous vivent dans les mêmes conditions; et aujourd'hui, Riku non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours répondu que c'était comme ça, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, mais maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour penser par lui-même, il se rendait compte à quel point sa réponse avait dû sembler idiote aux yeux de son meilleur ami. S'il avait écouté Sora, peut-être aurait-il été plus sage, comme le châtain. C'était ce côté de Sora qui lui manquait le plus. Certes, ses parents étaient loin d'être idiots, mais le jeune châtain était différent. Il était jeune, lui, mais pensait déjà comme une personne adulte. Il avait malgré tout ses moments puérils, mais pas aussi souvent que ses autres amis. Sora était plein d'incertitudes, comme Naminé, mais il les combattait avec acharnement et cherchait toujours les meilleures solutions à ses problèmes. La jeune fille, elle, attendait presque qu'on les lui fournisse, et elle comptait beaucoup sur Riku pour cela. D'un côté, l'argenté aimait l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, à aider. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire avec Sora, mais de ce fait, Riku savait pouvoir compter sur l'aide de son ami. Mais Naminé, elle… Non, il devrait se montrer fort pour eux deux. Seulement, y était-il prêt?

" _On dirait vraiment que je vais me marier avec elle demain. On ne sort même pas ensemble, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de questions? _" Se dit l'argenté, agacé par ses propres pensées.

" Vous êtes tellement différents, tous les deux. " Dit Riku en fermant les yeux. " J'ai du mal à m'habituer au changement. Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps. "

" Combien de temps? " S'empressa Naminé, en venant rejoindre Riku. " Une semaine? Un mois? Plus? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Il ne reviendra pas, Riku! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête! " S'emporta la jeune fille. Elle écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes après son accès de colère, choquée. " Je – Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. "

" Non, en effet. " Marmonna l'argenté.

Il se fit un silence pesant dans la pièce. Riku avait remarqué les yeux larmoyants de son amie, mais il ne chercha pas à la consoler pour autant. Il se tourna quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, et Edea entra.

" Maman? " Demanda l'argenté, intrigué.

" Riku, ton père a quelque chose à nous dire. Il veut que nous descendions dans le salon. " Annonça la femme.

" On te suit. "

Le trio traversa le couloir, puis descendit les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Là, ils empruntèrent le couloir central et entrèrent dans la première pièce sur leur droite. À l'intérieur, Séphiroth était assis sur un canapé luxueux aux broderies dorées. Il était assez grand pour cinq personnes, mais quand son auditoire entra, il fit signe aux plus jeunes de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Quand tous furent installés, il prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au pire.

" Bon, j'ai reçu un appel de Zack. " Commença l'homme. Riku allait parler, mais un simple regard de son père suffit à l'en dissuader. " L'armée balambienne se trouve actuellement dans les environs de Horizon et va y amarrer son vaisseau pendant quelques temps. Visiblement, ils vont en profiter pour célébrer leur bal annuel. "

" Le bal de Balamb… J'ai entendu dire que c'était un très grand événement. Et aussi que c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. " Murmura Naminé, admirative.

" Je l'ignore. Bref, Zack m'a appelé pour me dire tout ça, et aussi que je suis invité à assister à la soirée. " Séphiroth ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir qui se mit à briller dans les yeux de Riku. " Vous pouvez venir, mais je tiens à vous prévenir de plusieurs choses avant que vous ne vous décidiez. D'une part, personne ne doit savoir que nous y sommes allés; pas même tes parents, Naminé. Personne ne doit être mis au courant. D'autre part, nous recevrons certainement un accueil assez peu chaleureux là-bas. Les soldats ne me font pas encore complètement confiance. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien à tout ça avant de vous décider à venir; ou à rester ici. Si ça venait à se savoir à Midgar, il ne fait aucun doute de chacun aurait de gros problèmes. "

" Je viendrai avec toi. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul dans ce genre de situation. " Offrit Edea sans la moindre hésitation. Séphiroth fronça les sourcils. " Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, mais je serai plus tranquille si je peux voir ce qu'il se passe. "

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait de l'explication. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un de ces époux incapables de se débrouiller sans leur femme. Très peu pour lui.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " Murmura Naminé, embarrassée.

" Ne viens pas si tu n'es pas sûre de toi. " Dit Séphiroth, direct et fidèle à lui-même. Edea lui envoya un regard courroucé, qu'il ignora complètement.

" Je viens aussi. " Déclara fermement Riku, sans prêter attention à la jeune blonde, qui espérait un peu avoir le soutien de Riku.

" J'imagine aisément quelles sont les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir me suivre. " Dit l'homme, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Sa réponse ne fit certainement pas sourire Naminé, mais la jeune fille tenta de rester discrète.

-o-o-

Axel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Roxas venait de lui dire. Le duo était dans la chambre du plus jeune, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, pour discuter des événements survenus lors du repas de la veille; en l'occurrence, les agissements suspects de Roxas. Ils s'étaient rejoints aussitôt le cours du plus jeune terminé.

Le roux avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir un instant, puis il soupira quand il ne sut même pas ce à quoi il était censé devoir réfléchir.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Léon tomberait aussi bas. Je ne pensais pas que même lui serait capable d'un truc pareil. " Marmonna Axel. " Il est au courant? "

" Non, pas pour l'instant, mais il finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. " Répondit le blond, sachant pertinemment de qui ils s'étaient mis à parler.

" Peut-être que ça restera vraiment secret. Qui sait? " Insista Axel.

" Axel, Sora n'est pas idiot. Tiens, rien qu'hier, il a réussi à comprendre que ce que cache Léon est personnel. "

" N'importe qui l'aurait compris. "

Roxas grommela sourdement et croisa les bras, vexé. Axel l'observa pendant un instant, puis se mit à sourire.

" C'est drôle comme ton comportement avec ce gamin a changé du tout au tout, et aussi rapidement. " Déclara le roux. Il s'étira et laissa tomber son bras sur le dossier du divan, juste derrière la nuque de Roxas.

" Tifa lui fait confiance, alors je pense qu'on n'a rien à craindre. Et puis il a fait ses preuves; pour moi, en tout cas, c'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'à penser à ces pauvres Orchidas. "

Axel éclata de rire à la mention des monstres.

" Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre, hein? "

" Tu ne t'en remettrais pas non plus si tu avais vu ça de tes propres yeux. " Répondit Roxas en riant de bon cœur. " J'en aurais presque hâte de voir ce dont il sera capable d'ici quelques mois. Je les enverrai bien dans la serre encore une fois, juste pour voir ce qu'il ferait cette fois. "

Le jeune blond continua à rire, et leva les mains aux commissures de ses lèvres pour les masser doucement. Ses muscles lui faisaient un peu mal de rire autant. Axel, lui, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris.

" Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu rire autant. "

Sa remarque fut cesser la bonne humeur de Roxas, qui redevint très sérieux.

" Tu sais, je crois pas que les autres te dénigreraient si tu te montrais tel que tu es avec moi. Si tu veux mon avis, après la bourde d'hier, ils doivent tous se douter de quelque chose. T'as vu la tronche de Selphie quand tu t'es excité comme un gosse? C'était excellent. " S'esclaffa le roux, la larme à l'œil en se remémorant l'expression qu'avait eue la châtaine. Il fallait la comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Roxas que comme le général le plus sérieux et sévère.

" Ça ouais, pour l'avoir vue. " Fit l'adolescent en hochant la tête. " Je sais pas trop. J'ai peur que ça ne me joue un mauvais tour si je suis trop gentil avec eux. Je préfèrerais éviter. "

Roxas leva les jambes pour ramener les genoux à sa poitrine. Il passa les bras autour de ses jambes.

" Ah, c'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il t'est arrivé… T'as toujours pas passé l'éponge? "

" C'est pas évident? " Fit Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Comment je pourrais oublier alors que j'en ai autant souffert? Même si je n'en ai pas toujours l'impression, j'ai encore un cœur… "

Axel ne répondit rien, et se contenta de laisser glisser son bras depuis le dossier jusqu'aux épaules de Roxas pour lui apporter son soutien; un soutien dont le blond avait besoin.

-o-o-

Sora était en train d'aider Selphie quand il fut appelé au dortoir. Il avait d'abord eu peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à son frère, mais lorsqu'il le trouva aux côtés de Léon – les deux hommes gardant entre eux quelques mètres de distance – ses doutes furent infirmés. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils quand il tourna la tête vers le général.

" Content que Roxas ait accepté de te laisser quitter son cours. " Commença le balafré avec un bref hochement de tête. " Une chambre t'a été affectée. Je vais te montrer où elle se trouve. "

" Une chambre? Mais j'en ai déjà une. " Dit Sora, confus.

" Que tu partages avec ton frère. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour vous deux. " Répondit Léon. Il entra dans les nouveaux quartiers de l'adolescent.

" Pourquoi ne pas me la laisser? "

" Parce que toi, tu es un soldat. Il est logique que tu aies droit à la meilleure chambre. " Rétorqua le balafré, agacé. Cloud cacha un sourire en coin.

" Axel est général, et il n'a pas une chambre aussi grande. " Insista l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui.

" Axel n'est pas destiné à prendre ma place aussi souvent que tu le feras. " Léon vint se placer à côté de l'adolescent, et posa une main sur son épaule. Sora sursauta involontairement mais ne chercha pas à se reculer, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du général. Cloud, lui, pesta silencieusement. " Pour l'instant tu es encore un bleu, mais quand je t'en jugerai capable, je te confierai certaines responsabilités qu'aucun des généraux ne doit porter. Un poste aussi prometteur mérite bien une chambre à la hauteur des attentes que j'ai de toi, non? "

Sora parcourut la pièce du regard sans un mot. Il trouvait déjà sa chambre à Midgar assez grande, mais celle-ci… En comparaison, même celle de Riku était ridiculement petite. Un lit presque aussi large que celui de Léon était placé sous une fenêtre, le matelas couvert de draps de soie – un choix qui n'était pas du goût de l'adolescent. Un petit salon se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce, et une télé complètement plate était incrustée dans le mur près des fauteuils. Un frigo était placé dans l'un des coins de la pièce, une table et quelques tabourets judicieusement placés non loin de l'appareil. Le regard de Sora se porta finalement sur le bureau placé près du lit, une pile de papier soigneusement empilé placé sur l'un des bords, et un pot rempli de crayons de l'autre côté. Le fauteuil placé devant le meuble semblait particulièrement confortable, et Sora mourait d'envie d'aller le tester.

" Tu n'as pas de salle de bain personnelle, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux demander aux ouvriers d'Horizon de t'en faire une. Il y a une pièce qui n'est plus utilisée juste à côté. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais je pense que ça devrait te suffire. Tu n'es pas grand toi-même. " Fit le balafré avec un sourire en coin. " Préviens-moi assez rapidement si tu décides d'en faire construire une. "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans vraiment regarder Léon, trop occupé à ré-observer sa nouvelle chambre. Le général sortit, sans doute pour s'occuper de choses importantes, et laissa les frères seuls. Cloud imita son frère.

" Eh ben. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils te traitent bien, ici. " Fit le blond, épaté. " Une vraie chambre de roi. "

" Si tu veux, tu peux venir ici avec moi. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir assez de place pour nous deux. " Offrit l'adolescent en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête absentement, n'écoutant Sora qu'à moitié.

" Du coup, ce serait peut-être mieux si j'avais une salle de bain juste à côté. J'irai le dire à Léon dès que possible. Il me semble que nous sommes presque arrivés à Horizon. " Dit le châtain en s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres.

Le vaisseau survolait l'océan et suivait une longue voie ferrée perchée au dessus de l'eau. L'adolescent pouvait déjà apercevoir le polder supportant la ville entière.

Une heure plus tard et le navire était arrivé à destination. S'il ne l'avait pas vu, Sora l'aurait très largement entendu. Des soldats s'étaient mis à courir dans les couloirs en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils sortaient se promener en ville.

Sora avait très envie de les suivre. Cloud n'était plus dans la chambre et ne pourrait donc pas l'accompagner. Les généraux étaient certainement très occupés, soit à cause de cours qu'ils donnaient, soit parce qu'ils devaient mener les troupes pour surveiller le vaisseau pendant toute la durée des travaux. Sora ne connaissait pas tellement les autres soldats, et les rares personnes qu'il connaissait étaient peut-être déjà parties.

" _Si je me dépêche, il ne devrait pas y avoir tellement de risques. _" Se dit le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules.

Décidé, il sortit de sa chambre et suivit le flot de personnes jusqu'à l'entrée du vaisseau. À peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'une brise maritime lui fouetta le visage. En regardant au ciel, Sora vit de nombreux oiseaux voler en cercle en poussant des cris brefs. L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la ville.

-o-o-

Léon écoutait parler les ouvriers de Horizon avec une patience d'ange. Il ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qu'on lui racontait – entre le jargon mécanique et les accents prononcés de certains des hommes, qui prenaient d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à utiliser des mots étrangers à Léon – mais il restait poli et acquiesçait à tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Ces types auraient pu l'insulter, sa réponse aurait été la même. Mais il s'en fichait, ça n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

" Bon, en bref, vous allez être un peu partout sur le vaisseau et on ne devra pas bouger pendant tout ce temps là. J'apprécie votre côté précautionneux, mais j'aime beaucoup moins que vous me preniez pour une poire. Vous croyez vraiment que je n'aurais pas pu deviner ça tout seul? "

En tout cas, il s'en fichait jusqu'à un certain point.

Les ouvriers semblèrent surpris, mais une fois le choc passé, ils offrirent des sourires bienveillants au général d'armée et lui souhaitèrent même de passer un agréable séjour. Le balafré ne comprenait pas vraiment la façon de penser des habitants de Horizon, mais du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs ennemis…

Léon retourna dans son bureau et s'occupa, comme à l'accoutumée, d'une pile de papier entassée sur son bureau. Il s'étira longuement lorsqu'il signa la dernière feuille.

" Enfin. J'ai fini de signer tous les bulletins de paie. Je n'ai plus qu'à les faire envoyer à Balamb City. " Déclara le général, fier de lui.

Nida descendit de la plateforme après avoir coupé les moteurs du vaisseau, et vint s'asseoir en face de son supérieur.

" Est-ce que mon salaire a doublé? " Demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Non."

" Triplé? "

" Non. "

" Quadruplé? "

" Ton salaire est le même que le mois dernier, et sera le même le mois prochain. Tu te fatigues pour rien. " Fit Léon, les bras croisés.

" Pff, je n'ai jamais d'augmentation, moi. Et pourtant, je travaille dur. " Se plaignit le pilote avec un long soupir.

" Que vont dire ces pauvres soldats envoyés au combat? "

" Hé, conduire ce vaisseau n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois! " S'exclama Nida, choqué du peu de considération que lui portait l'autre homme. " Franchement, je vois pas ce qui a bien pu pousser ton apprenti à vouloir être gentil avec une ordure comme toi. "

" Gentil? " Répéta Léon, un sourcil haussé. Quand Sora avait-il cherché à être gentil, au juste?

" Tu n'avais même pas remarqué? Il y a eu une fois où il était revenu de la cafétéria avec un sandwich pour toi, mais tu l'avais envoyé balader. Je commence à comprendre ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête quand il t'a dit que tu es un crétin." Expliqua le pilote. Léon soupira.

" Il s'est donné de la peine pour rien. " Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

" Oui, et c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. "

Léon allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Zack entra dans le bureau et salua le balafré.

" Mon général, des soldats qui reviennent de la ville m'ont informé de la présence d'un groupe d'individus dans Horizon. " Dit le brun.

Léon haussa un sourcil.

" J'avoue que c'est en effet assez inhabituel. " Se moqua ouvertement le général.

" Ils n'en sont pas certains, mais ils pensent qu'il s'agit de Seeds blancs. "

L'information révélée par Zack calma immédiatement le général, qui se leva brusquement de son siège.

" Où ont-ils été aperçus? " Demanda Léon.

" Dans une taverne, apparemment. Nos hommes n'ont visiblement pas été repérés, mais il me semblerait plus prudent de rester sur nos gardes. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient assez idiots pour venir jusqu'ici; s'ils sont en nombre restreint, en tout cas. " Dit le balafré.

Il reprit place sur sa chaise et prit le combiné du téléphone. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons du clavier de l'appareil, et l'on entendit une courte musique dans un couloir proche.

" Ici le Général Leonhart. L'information doit encore être confirmée, mais il semblerait que des Seeds blancs se trouvent actuellement à Horizon. Je ne saurais que trop conseiller à nos deux passagers clandestins de se faire discrets et de ne quitter le vaisseau sous aucun prétexte. Soldats, empêchez-les de sortir, quitte à employer la force s'il le faut. Vous avez ma permission. " Déclara Léon.

Il raccrocha et soupira, clairement contrarié.

" C'est bien notre veine. De toutes les villes du monde, il a fallu que ces empafés choisissent celle-ci. " Grommela-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers Zack, qui était resté dans le bureau. " Merci d'être venu m'avertir. Tu peux sortir. "

Le brigadier salua à nouveau son supérieur puis se retira. Il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes avant que la porte soit ouverte une seconde fois, cette fois sans aucun avertissement, et quand Léon vit l'air paniqué de Cloud, il sut qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre.

" Je ne trouve Sora nulle part, et des soldats disent l'avoir vu quitter le vaisseau! " S'exclama le blond en se ruant vers le bureau.

" _Il aurait été trop beau que les deux se tiennent tranquilles._ " Se dit le général. " Il va falloir que je l'attache à une laisse pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. " Dit-il.

" Si jamais ces Seeds le trouvent avant nous… " Commença Nida.

" Il entrera dans ce vaisseau les pieds devant s'ils n'amènent pas son cadavre à Rufus Shinra." Termina Léon.

" Ne parlez pas de lui comme s'il était déjà mort! " S'énerva Cloud, furieux. " Faites quelque chose! On refuse de me laisser sortir, moi."

" Un seul idiot en vadrouille cause assez de dégâts comme ça. " Rétorqua Léon, agacé. " Je vais aller le chercher et me charger personnellement de lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. "

" Je viens aussi. " Dit aussitôt Cloud.

" Certainement pas. Tu vas me gêner plutôt qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas oublié la petite démonstration de ton génie à son maximum dans la serre de combat; je veux dire de ton _absence_ de génie. Et visiblement, c'est en partie héréditaire chez vous, les Strife. " Se moqua le balafré.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce que disait le blond et quitta son bureau, furieux.

-o-o-

Horizon, la ville de tous les contrastes. La ville était mal entretenue; les métaux rouillaient, les anciennes voies ferrées étaient recouvertes de mauvaises herbes, les bâtiments ressemblaient plus à des abris de fortunes qu'à de véritables maisons. Et pourtant, la ville n'avait pas son pareil question technologie. Sora se demandait comment les habitants faisaient pour que tout résiste aux intempéries.

L'adolescent inspira profondément, l'air maritime lui chatouillant agréablement les narines.

" _Oui, il n'y a rien de tel que la mer. Même si je pouvais_ _la voir depuis le vaisseau, c'est quand même mieux de pouvoir bouger comme ça._ " Se dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se remit en marche et se demanda où il pourrait bien aller. Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps, au risque que l'on découvre qu'il avait filé en douce.

Il serait dans de beaux draps…

Le jeune châtain pensa retourner au vaisseau immédiatement, puis oublia l'idée. Maintenant qu'il était sorti, pas question de revenir sur sa décision. De toute façon, d'après ses calculs, son absence avait peu de chance d'être remarquée s'il ne restait pas plus de quinze minutes en ville. Il devait donc réfléchir vite à ce qu'il voulait aller voir.

" Hé! "

Sora se retourna en entendant des voix appeler quelqu'un, et il haussa les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il vit deux hommes s'approcher de lui. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, au cas où la fuite serait nécessaire, mais il percuta une troisième personne, qui lui sourit aimablement.

" Hé, n'aie pas peur comme ça. " Dit l'homme derrière lui. Sora vit les deux autres s'approcher. " On a vu que t'étais seul. T'as perdu ton chemin? "

" Non, je sais où je vais. Mais merci quand même de vous en inquiéter. " Répondit poliment l'adolescent.

Discrètement, il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne se trouvait à proximité, et les seuls habitants présents étaient trop loin pour les entendre. C'était bien sa veine.

" Ah, t'es jamais venu? Alors il faut absolument que tu vois leur champ solaire. C'est impressionnant, hein, les gars? " Demanda l'un des hommes. Les deux autres acquiescèrent. " Tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter? "

Sora fronça les sourcils. Il était encerclé et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Ces types étaient louches. Il l'avait senti tout de suite en voyant les deux inconnus l'approcher, et ses doutes avaient été confirmés quand le dernier de la bande l'avait surpris en se tenant juste derrière lui.

Et celui-là, il était certain de l'avoir vu quand les Seeds blancs avaient envahi Balamb.

" _Ces types sont apparemment avec Rufus Shinra, qui nous recherche, Cloud et moi. S'ils me mettent la main dessus, je suis mort. _" Pensa Sora, son cœur se mettant à battre à vive allure.

" Merci, mais je crois que j'irai voir ça une autre fois. " Dit Sora en offrant ce qu'il espérait être un sourire sincère. Il sentit le coin de sa lèvre trembler, et ce fut assez pour trahir ses pensées.

Sans aucun préambule, le trio se jeta sur lui et l'emmena loin des regards. L'un des hommes souleva ses jambes et les tint fermement, tandis qu'un autre soulevait la partie haute de son corps, une main venant se plaquer contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Le dernier homme mena le chemin et s'assura que personne ne les voyait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le champ solaire, peu fréquenté à cause de la chaleur créée par les réverbérations, et se cachèrent sous le passage métallique. Sora attendit ce moment pour mordre la main qui couvrait sa bouche. Son propriétaire laissa échapper un cri et lâcha sa charge. L'autre homme qui tenait l'adolescent fut surpris par le cri de son complice, et lâcha Sora à son tour.

Sora tenta de s'échapper et s'accrocha au bord de la rambarde du pont, pour finalement pousser une exclamation quand il sentit des mains se refermer autour de ses chevilles et le tirer vers l'arrière.

" Laissez-moi! " Leur hurla-t-il. Il tenta de les frapper mais n'y parvint pas.

Ses mains glissèrent de la paroi métallique, trop moites, et il se trouva à nouveau sous le passage. Cependant, il leva les yeux quand une ombre passa au dessus de lui. L'adolescent et ses attaquants levèrent la tête, et ils virent une silhouette sauter par-dessus la rambarde et atterrir devant le trio avec légèreté et sans faire le moindre bruit. L'individu qui venait d'arriver n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Sora, et son identité était dissimulée grâce à un long manteau noir pourvu d'une capuche ample.

L'un des Seeds ricana puis se lança vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier évita aisément l'attaque en faisant un pas sur le côté.

" Attention! " Cria Sora en voyant le Seed sortir un couteau de l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

L'inconnu pivota sur lui-même avant même que Sora n'ait fini de parler, et il frappa le poignet de l'homme pour bloquer le coup. Le Seed lâcha son arme, qui se trouva dans l'une des mains de l'homme au manteau noir en une fraction de seconde. Aussi rapidement, l'arme se planta dans la cuisse du mercenaire, qui tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur.

" Merde, on va attirer trop d'attention. On se tire! " Fit l'un des Seeds.

L'homme à terre fut ramassé par les deux autres, et ils partirent en envoyant des regards meurtriers à Sora et à l'inconnu. Le châtain n'osa pas broncher, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?! Sortir comme ça, tout seul! " S'emporta Roxas en retirant sa capuche tandis qu'il se tournait vers Sora. Il avait l'air clairement en colère.

" Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait eu – "

" Eh bien si, il y en avait. " Le coupa sèchement le blond. Sora baissa les yeux. " Sora, tu es recherché; tu l'avais oublié? C'est trop dangereux de partir sans être accompagné. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il te serait arrivé si ces types t'avaient emmené? "

Le visage pâle du châtain fut l'unique signe dont Roxas eut besoin pour savoir que Sora pensait la même chose que lui. Le jeune général soupira doucement et se gratta la nuque, soudainement gêné par l'air peiné de Sora.

" Allez, on rentre. Avec un peu de chance, Léon ne sait pas que tu étais parti. " Fit le blond. Il fit la courte échelle à Sora pour l'aider à enjamber la rambarde. Roxas, lui, se hissa sans effort.

" Je croyais que c'était lui qui t'avait envoyé. " Confia le châtain, encore penaud.

" Non. Je passais dans le coin, quand je t'ai entendu crier et vu essayer de remonter sur le passage. Tu as eu une sacrée veine. " Expliqua le blond.

Roxas prêta son manteau au châtain avant qu'ils ne retournent en ville, pour dissimuler son identité. Il ne serait pas judicieux de laisser savoir que Sora connaissait des soldats de Balamb. Le navire serait alors la cible d'attaques multiples dans l'unique but de capturer le jeune Strife. De plus, il était préférable que personne ne puisse reconnaître le fugitif.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet, et une fois à proximité du vaisseau, ils redoublèrent d'attention et s'assurèrent de ne pas être suivis. Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Sora rendit le manteau à son possesseur et soupira de soulagement. Il était rentré sain et sauf, et visiblement, Léon n'avait pas –

" TOI! " Entendit-il hurler droit devant lui.

Le hall devint alors complètement silencieux, et on n'entendit plus que les pas précipités de Léon. Sora se figea sur place, terrifié par l'air furieux qu'affichait Léon. Jamais encore le balafré ne l'avait autant effrayé, et la présence de son frère, juste derrière le général d'armée, ne fut pas assez pour le rassurer. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards tournés vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Derrière lui, Roxas stoppa net à son tour.

Lorsque Léon fut assez près de Sora, il leva le bras et frappa l'adolescent avec le dos de la main. Surpris par la force de l'homme, le plus jeune perdit l'équilibre, mais fut rattrapé par Roxas, puis attiré vers l'avant quand Léon empoigna le col de son pull avec une poigne de fer.

" Salaud, qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon frère?! " S'emporta Cloud, choqué. Deux soldats vinrent le maîtriser, visiblement peu ravis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, mais préférant que Léon passe ses nerfs sur le plus jeune plutôt que sur eux s'ils ne stoppaient pas Cloud.

" Tu as de la chance; il me reste encore assez de sang froid pour ne pas te noyer dans le bassin du hall, ou t'étriper. Ou même faire les deux. " Commença Léon d'une voix calme; un calme à peine maîtrisé. " C'est quoi, ton problème? Ça t'amuse tant que ça d'aller essayer de te faire tuer? T'es quand même un sacré abruti pour un soi-disant génie. Je pensais que tu aurais eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas faire une bourde pareille. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'on vous cache, toi et ton frère? Tu n'as pas mis que ta vie en danger; celles des soldats l'étaient autant que la tienne. Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ça?! "

" Calme-toi, Léon. Il n'a rien, et personne ne sait qu'il est avec nous." Intervint vaillamment Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, ni de le frapper. Il a eu assez peur comme ça. "

" Et toi, pourquoi tu es parti seul?! " Cette fois, Léon s'en prit au jeune général. Il lâcha Sora, qui se tourna vers le duo, prêt à défendre Roxas, quitte à prendre un autre coup. " Tu aurais dû attendre que quelqu'un te rejoigne avant d'aller l'aider. Tu as oublié la procédure? "

" D'une, je suis encore libre de me déplacer seul si j'en ai envie; de deux, la situation était urgente. Il aurait peut-être été trop tard si j'avais attendu qu'un autre soldat me rejoigne. Et enfin – " Roxas fit un pas en avant et leva le menton, peu impressionné par le comportement du général. " Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler ton caractère. Quel exemple est-ce que tu donnes aux autres à lever la main sur l'un de tes hommes, alors que tu es le premier à nous l'interdire? Hein? "

" Roxas! " Lança Axel, qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Il vint se tenir à côté du blond et prit soin de faire face à Léon. " Tu dépasses les limites. Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire? " Murmura le roux, inquiet pour son compagnon d'armes. Ce dernier serra les poings.

" À un homme que je ne peux plus respecter. " Dit le blond avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, Axel sur les talons.

Léon se tourna vers Sora, qui sursauta involontairement.

" Dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain matin. Et attends-toi à passer une journée particulièrement pénible. " Lança le général avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Sora, lui, regarda le sol, encore une fois.

" Viens, on va à l'infirmerie. " Dit Cloud en prenant son frère par le poignet lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sora n'était pas décidé à le suivre.

-o-o-

Quand Léon voulait être exécrable, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Pas question d'aller au cours de Roxas les après-midi suivants – qui ressemblait plus à un atelier créatif qu'à un cours de combat – Sora passait ses journées entières dans le bureau de Léon à tout nettoyer. Le balafré ignorait royalement son jeune assistant, n'hésitant pas parfois à jeter un papier, un stylo, une gomme à terre dans l'unique but d'empêcher l'adolescent d'avancer trop vite dans son travail.

" Léon, tu abuses. " Se plaignit Nida quand Sora se baissa pour la vingtième fois pour ramasser ce que le général avait fait tomber. " Et toi, Sora, ne le laisse pas faire sans rien dire. "

" Je ne suis pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit. " Répondit sagement le jeune châtain, bien que ce fût en serrant les dents.

" Nettoie au lieu de gaspiller ta salive. " Dit Léon sans lever le nez de ses papiers. Sora lui tira la langue avant de se remettre au travail. " Et ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas vu ça."

Le balafré se leva, posa son stylo, puis sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Sora profita de l'absence de Léon pour faire une petite pause. Il avait mal partout. Il posa les mains au creux de ses reins et se cambra légèrement. Il grimaça quand il entendit, et sentit, ses os craquer.

" Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'as gagné le gros lot. " Dit Nida depuis la plateforme. Il était tellement habitué à passer ses journées aux commandes du vaisseau qu'il y restait même s'ils ne bougeaient pas de Horizon. " Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur. "

" J'aurais mieux fait de rester ici au lieu d'aller me promener. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'avais l'impression que c'était une bonne idée, sur le coup. " Répondit l'adolescent en continuant à faire les poussières.

Nida le regarda travailler pendant un long moment.

" Dis, Cendrillon, tu penses que tu auras tout fini pour ce soir? " Demanda le pilote.

" Pour ce soir? "

" Oui. C'est le bal annuel, ce soir. Tu avais oublié? " Demanda Nida, étonné.

" Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller, en fait. " Répondit l'adolescent. " Ça va être plein de soldats et de personnes que je ne connais même pas. Je n'y aurai pas ma place. "

" Tu rigoles? "

Les deux hommes tournèrent des regards surpris vers Selphie, accompagnée de Tifa, qui se tenait à la porte du bureau. La châtaine avait l'air choqué. Elle s'avança vers Sora et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le secouer.

" Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu, et je me rends compte que ce tyran de Léon te retient prisonnier dans son bureau. Mais heureusement, Super Selphie est là! "

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici." Dit Sora, certain que partir ne ferait qu'empirer son cas déjà épineux.

" Bon. Mais tu viendras quand même à la fête, ce soir. Tu nous as aidés à tout mettre en place; pas question que tu ne sois pas présent. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas porter? " Continua Selphie. " Si tu n'as rien, tu pourras toujours enfiler ton costume militaire. J'ai vu Zell le déposer dans ta chambre. On a pris la même taille que Roxas, comme vous êtes pareils. "

" Oh! " S'exclama subitement Tifa. Selphie se tourna vers elle. " Je ne vais pas pouvoir porter la robe que tu m'as prêtée. C'est la mauvaise période pour moi. Oh non, je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre! "

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je peux te donner un tampon, comme ça, tu pourras quand même mettre ta robe. Viens. " Dit la plus petite, que la brune suivit en dehors du bureau.

Sora, lui, haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le bureau du général, et plus particulièrement sur le tampon encreur qui y était posé. Derrière lui, Nida éclata de rire.

-o-o-

" Bien, tu as compris tout ce que je t'ai dit? Pas de fugue, pas de bêtises, pas d'alcool pour toi, pas de langage ni de gestes grossiers. Si j'apprends que tu as fait l'une de ces choses, tu auras affaire à moi. "

Sora leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Léon avait tenu le même discours plusieurs fois, et l'adolescent commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre sans arrêt. Il garda cette remarque pour lui et suivit Léon jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, mais le bal venait tout juste de commencer. Aussitôt passé l'entrée, Léon quitta son disciple pour aller saluer les premiers venus. Quel ne fut pas le soulagement du plus jeune quand il vit Luxord s'approcher de lui.

" Hé, Sora! T'as eu le droit de venir, finalement? " Demanda le blond, l'air taquin. " Il paraît que t'as eu droit à une grosse fessée. Enfin, je dirais plutôt une sacrée baffe. T'as la joue d'un hamster qui fait des réserves. "

" Merci de me le rappeler. " Marmonna l'adolescent, gêné. La marque qu'avait laissée le coup était partie, mais sa joue était encore un peu gonflée. " Vous avez invité quelqu'un? "

Changer de sujet n'avait jamais semblé aussi tentant.

" Quistis m'accompagne. Mais c'est purement professionnel. " Expliqua Luxord.

" Hm, bien sûr. " Répondit Sora, qui n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

Du mouvement à l'entrée de la salle attira son regard et il vit trois femmes entrer, toutes revêtues de robes élégantes. Il reconnut aisément Selphie dans sa robe jaune ornée de perles, ses cheveux attachés pour former un chignon. À ses côtés, Tifa portait une robe bleu Roy qui mettait ses jolies formes en valeur sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle portait une barrette dans les cheveux, le bijou bleu qui y était fixé reflétant les lumières de la salle. Enfin, Quistis, elle, avait plutôt opté pour la sobriété. Sa robe était couleur grenat avec quelques rehauts orange, et la jeune femme avait gardé sa coiffure habituelle.

" Vous êtes ravissantes. " Les complimenta Sora quand elles les rejoignirent. Aussitôt, Selphie lui offrit un sourire radieux.

" Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes. " Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. " T'as invité ta petite copine? "

" Je n'en ai pas." Répondit franchement le plus jeune. Il prit soin de ne pas préciser qu'il aurait pu avoir un petit ami avant d'être enlevé par l'armée balambienne.

" Oh, pourquoi? Les p'tits gars comme toi sont toujours les premiers à se trouver une nana. Mignon, poli, galant; t'es l'homme idéal! "

" Merci pour moi. " Dit Irvine, qui les avait rejoints discrètement. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de la châtaine. " Tu ressembles à une princesse de conte de fée. "

" Inutile de jouer les jolis cœurs. Ça ne prend pas. " Fit Selphie, l'air espiègle.

" Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, pourtant. Allez, on va voir ce qu'ont apporté les traiteurs? "

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et elle suivit son compagnon jusqu'au buffet. Sora ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa remarque avait flatté Selphie, contrairement à celle d'Irvine. Quistis avait parlé d'innocence et de jeu. Ça n'était pas plus clair pour Sora.

Il entendit vaguement le trio d'adultes entamer une discussion animée alors que de la musique était émise depuis les hauts parleurs placés aux quatre coins de la salle. De plus en plus de personnes arrivaient, si bien que la salle fut rapidement remplie.

" Ah, tu es là! " Entendit-il dire Cloud derrière lui. L'ancien soldat vint se tenir à côté de son frère. " Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, mais il y a un monde fou ici. Tu connais les invités, toi? "

Sora leva les yeux vers la main de Cloud et vit qu'il tenait un verre déjà bien entamé. Cloud buvait l'alcool comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple limonade. Fort heureusement, le blond savait s'imposer des limites. Il ne boirait probablement qu'un second verre.

" Non, pas vraiment. " Répondit Sora.

Cloud continua à parler, mais le châtain ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait l'entrée du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie arriver. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés et à la prestance imposant le respect. Séphiroth venait d'entrer, sa femme à son bras. Sora fit un pas en avant pour aller les saluer, mais il stoppa net quand une troisième personne fit son apparition : Riku.

Derrière le châtain, son frère et ses trois amis l'observèrent, le premier d'un air compatissant et les autres avec confusion. Sora ne leur prêta plus attention alors qu'il s'était mis à rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le vit arriver, et comme s'il s'était agi d'un geste habituel pour eux, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Riku… " Murmura Sora, dont la voix était soudainement devenue faible. Il serra l'étoffe de la veste de l'autre adolescent entre ses doigts.

" Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir. " Lui répondit Riku en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. " Tu n'as rien? Ils s'occupent bien de toi? Personne ne t'ennuie? "

Près d'eux, Edea rit doucement.

" Riku, tu parles comme une mère poule. " Dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. " Allez, vous deux, tenez-vous convenablement. Vous êtes en public. "

" Pardon. " Dit Sora en se reculant, non sans rechigner.

Il vit Zack se diriger vers eux, l'air extatique. Et derrière le brun, Cloud suivait avec autant d'enthousiasme. Séphiroth, bien que ravi de les revoir dans des circonstances moins austères, resta de marbre.

" Généraux Fair et Strife. " Les salua l'argenté avec un petit signe de tête.

" Je ne suis que brigadier, ici, mon Général. " Répondit Zack. " Comment allez-vous? "

" Très bien, merci. "

Les adultes commencèrent à discuter, oubliant temporairement la présence des deux adolescents. Ceux-ci ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, et ils en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement. Le hall d'entrée fut leur destination. Ils pourraient y parler librement, sans être dérangés ou entendus par des personnes indiscrètes. Sora prit place sur le muret qui entourait le bassin, et Riku l'imita aussitôt.

L'argenté passa les premières minutes à regarder droit devant lui, sans parler, puis il finit par tourner la tête vers son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils et leva lentement une main pour la poser sur l'une des joues du châtain.

" Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait? " Demanda l'argenté sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Sora n'allait sûrement pas lui dire que Léon était la cause de sa joue enflée.

" Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'était stupide. " Répondit le châtain. Il ne mentait pas vraiment.

" Bon, d'accord. Je n'insiste pas. " Dit le plus grand, qui avait immédiatement compris que son ami ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il se fit à nouveau un long moment de silence, et au grand déplaisir de Sora, celui-ci était pesant; quelque chose de nouveau pour eux.

" On dirait vraiment que des mois ont passé… " Commença Sora. Il regarda ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. " Je n'aime pas me sentir aussi gêné. "

" Moi non plus. " Admit Riku.

" Il faut dire qu'on a été séparés si brusquement. Ça a laissé des tas de non-dits derrière nous. "

Riku déglutit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

" Je choisis sans doute mal le moment, mais j'ai besoin de t'en parler. Ça m'a tellement travaillé après que je sois arrivé ici. " Sora tourna alors la tête vers son meilleur ami. " Tu sais, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir te dire ce que j'avais à te dire avant d'être emmené dans ce vaisseau. "

" Je suis là maintenant. " Lui fit remarquer l'argenté avec un sourire en coin.

" D'accord, d'accord. Alors voilà : si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu aurais su que je n'étais pas complètement contre le fait que tu sois, apparemment, amoureux de moi. Je suis désolé si ma réaction t'as fait penser le contraire; j'avais pris peur parce que tu étais allé un peu trop vite. " Expliqua le plus jeune.

" Et maintenant? " Tenta Riku.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de se bercer d'illusions, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les relations à distance ne fonctionnent jamais. "

" Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. "

Sora se mit à rire doucement en entendant la réponse de son ami.

" Riku, je sens le parfum d'une autre personne sur toi. " Dit le châtain en secouant lentement la tête. " Et même sans ça, ta façon de répondre t'a trahi. "

Quand Riku ne répondit pas, Sora lui donna un léger coup de coude pour pousser son ami à lever la tête et le regarder.

" Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord? En fait, je suis même plutôt soulagé. Ce serait idiot de ne pas chercher à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. " Le rassura le plus jeune. " Tu as eu raison. "

" Mais et toi? " Demanda timidement l'argenté, encore honteux.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment, avec tout ce que je dois faire. " Commença Sora. Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. " Justement… "

" Oh! Sora! "

Le président Loire venait d'entrer dans le vaisseau, une jeune femme à ses côtés. Son allure élégante, mais modeste, et son air bienveillant indiquaient qu'elle devait être calme et respectueuse.

" Je suis content de te voir. Ah, voici Ellone. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée? " Demanda le président, toujours aussi enjoué.

" Il me semble que non, monsieur. " Répondit l'adolescent.

" Ellone, je te présente Sora. C'est de lui dont Squall s'occupe ces derniers temps, et aussi celui qui va nous faire économiser beaucoup d'argent. " Expliqua Laguna à la châtaine.

" C'est donc de lui dont tu parles souvent en ce moment. " Dit Ellone. Elle tendit la main à Sora. " Je suis ravie de pouvoir te rencontrer en personne. "

" Moi de même. " Dit Sora en lui serrant la main.

" Allez, viens avec moi. J'ai un discours à faire et ta présence est impérative. " Dit le président en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bal.

Ellone et Riku les suivirent sans un mot. Dans la pièce, les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui semblait si proche du président Loire – sans qu'on l'ait jamais rencontré – et les murmures suivirent très vite.

" Je te signale que tu as du retard. " Fit remarquer Léon en les rejoignant sans que Sora ne l'ait vu arriver.

" _Ça doit être dans leurs gênes._ " Se dit Sora.

" Oh, rien qu'une demi-heure. " Se plaignit Laguna. Il se plaça sur le podium, devant l'orchestre, et fit signe aux musiciens de cesser la musique. Quand il eut enfin l'attention de toute l'assemblée, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença. " Bonsoir à tous, et soyez les bienvenus au quinzième bal annuel de la Balamb Garden University. Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux, bien que l'événement se passe aussi loin de Balamb City. D'ailleurs, j'en viens à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes actuellement basés à Horizon. "

Sora serra puis desserra les poings, nerveux. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'on parlerait de lui?

" Comme vous le savez tous, ce vaisseau a longtemps englouti des sommes faramineuses pour diverses raisons, dont je ne ferai pas la liste ici; mais j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que tout ceci prendra fin très bientôt. Des ouvriers d'Horizon sont actuellement en train de mettre en place un revêtement solaire sur ce vaisseau. Grâce à cette modification, Balamb sera en mesure d'utiliser l'argent économisé à des fins qui serviront les habitants les moins avantagés. Je veux bien sûr parler de nos orphelins, des mères ou des pères qui élèvent seuls leurs enfants, des familles en difficultés. "

L'audience applaudit le président, mais ce dernier leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

" Attendez, je n'ai pas fini." Leur dit Laguna. " Il est important que vous sachiez que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de cette personne. " Le président fit signe à Sora de le rejoindre sur le podium, ce que l'adolescent fit avec beaucoup de réticence. " Voici celui qui a suggéré l'installation d'un revêtement solaire, et à bas prix, s'il vous plaît. C'est lui qu'il faut applaudir. "

Cette fois, les habitants se montrèrent plus mitigés. Sora se retrouva face à une foule silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne commence à frapper des mains. D'autres suivirent rapidement, et la gêne au départ causée par le silence le fut par l'attention que Sora attirait. Il s'empressa de quitter le podium et rejoignit son frère, resté avec Séphiroth et Zack.

" Te voilà devenu une célébrité. Est-ce que je devrais te demander un autographe? " Le taquina le général de Midgar.

" Il en faut plus que ça pour se faire un nom. " Marmonna Sora, rouge de honte.

" Pas avec le président Loire. C'est une vraie commère. Tout le monde à Balamb sait à peu près tout de l'enfance de son fils. Il n'a d'yeux que pour lui et disait à qui voulait l'entendre, il y a quelques années de ça, que Squall faisait encore pipi au lit à cinq ans. " Dit Zack. Cloud et lui éclatèrent de rire en même temps, tandis que Séphiroth ne fit que sourire discrètement, sachant pertinemment que s'il était surpris à rire, il n'en verrait jamais la fin; c'était si rare venant de lui.

" Et je vois que mes brigadiers se font un plaisir de le rappeler. Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour y remédier. " Intervint Léon, sortant une nouvelle fois de nulle part.

" Mon Général. " Le salua Zack, pris sur le fait.

" Votre nom n'en est pas moins craint par vos ennemis. " Tenta Séphiroth, par politesse – et pour aider le Brigadier Fair.

Sora et Cloud échangèrent un regard amusé.

" Je suis honoré de votre présence, Général. " Dit Léon en tendant la main à Séphiroth. Celui-ci la serra. " Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire? "

Sora se retourna quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche. Riku lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils retournèrent dans le hall.

" Dis donc, tu fais ton petit bonhomme de chemin ici." Déclara l'argenté, le dos tourné à son ami. " Oui, je suis rassuré. On dirait que tu es entre de bonnes mains. "

" Riku? " Demanda Sora, confus. Il fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de l'argenté.

" On part bientôt. Dans une dizaine de minutes, d'après mon père. On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps si on ne veut pas que Midgar se doute de quelque chose. " Expliqua Riku en faisant enfin face au plus jeune.

" Je comprends. " Répondit le châtain, clairement déçu.

" Je voudrais pouvoir te promettre qu'on se reverra. "

" Je le sais."

Les adolescents évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder pendant un long moment. Finalement, Sora leva les yeux quand il sentit Riku poser les mains sur ses joues.

" Est-ce que… Tu me laisserais..? " Bredouilla l'argenté, gêné.

Un baiser d'adieu? Sora se dit que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Riku. Pour toute réponse, le châtain ferma les yeux et leva la tête. Riku comprit immédiatement et se pencha pour réduire la distance qui les séparait encore.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Sora s'attendait, le baiser fut calme, lent, comme si chacun prenait soin d'en mémoriser le plus petit détail. Il sentit les lèvres de Riku se fermer sur sa lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises, glisser sur les siennes, mais rien de plus. L'échange était chaste et réservé; tout le contraire du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Il prit fin bien trop vite. Riku se recula subitement et s'éloigna, comme effrayé de ne pas être capable de se séparer de son meilleur ami s'il restait plus longtemps. Sora le regarda partir sans chercher à l'en empêcher, sans bouger d'un pouce. Il sursauta légèrement quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ça va aller? " Demanda Selphie, inquiète. " Je vous ai surpris; désolée. "

Tout indiquait qu'elle était sincère, mais même si elle ne l'avait pas été, Sora ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Sans être capable de se contrôler, il fondit en larmes et serra Selphie dans ses bras. La jeune femme le laissa faire sans protester et l'enlaça à son tour. Les sanglots de l'adolescent, péniblement contenus, émurent Selphie, qui ne put se retenir de pleurer en silence.

" Hé, c'est pas cool de jouer sur les plates-bandes des copains. " Lança Irvine en les rejoignant, l'air taquin. Son air malicieux changea brusquement quand il vit le visage de Selphie, plein de larmes.

" Aah! " Fit-elle, agacée. " J'ai horreur des histoires tristes! " Elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main. " Allez, on se reprend! Viens, Sora, on va boire quelque chose. "

Elle prit l'adolescent par la main et marcha en direction de la salle de bal. Au loin, elle vit Riku quitter le vaisseau, accompagné de ses parents. Sora ne les vit pas.

" Boire? Mais Léon a dit – " Commença Sora, paniqué à l'idée de désobéir une nouvelle fois – et pas de son plein gré – et d'être vu en train de pleurer. Il s'essuya vivement les joues sur la manche de son uniforme et pria pour que ses yeux ne soient pas rouges.

" On s'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit! Reste avec moi et ça ira. " Rétorqua Selphie, refusant qu'on la contredise.

Sora la suivit avec beaucoup de difficultés, occupé à faire attention à ne pas marcher sur la robe de la châtaine. Ils atteignirent le bar et Selphie se servit un verre de champagne.

" Pas de ça pour toi. Il y a du punch sans trop d'alcool là-bas, je vais aller t'en chercher un verre. " Dit Irvine. Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de l'adolescent avant de s'éloigner.

" Je suis désolé. " S'excusa Sora, gêné.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. " Répondit Selphie. Elle but une gorgée de son verre. " Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Homme ou femme? "

Sora cligna rapidement des yeux, surpris.

" N – Non, non, ça ira. Je préfère attendre un peu. " Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Il espérait que Selphie n'insisterait pas trop. La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, et Irvine choisit ce moment précis pour revenir à leurs côtés. Il tendit un verre de punch à Sora et garda le second pour lui. L'adolescent le remercia et but une petite gorgée, pour goûter le breuvage.

Il le trouva à son goût et en but un peu plus.

Le trio resta près du buffet et parla de choses et d'autres pour essayer de divertir le jeune châtain; un plan qui fonctionnait à merveille. Irvine fit même l'honneur à Sora de le laisser danser un peu avec sa compagne. Celle-ci se montrait bavarde même pendant une danse; une découverte qui ne surprit pas tellement le plus jeune. Selphie parlait de tout et de rien, mais elle n'avait pas omis de dire qu'elle soupçonnait Irvine de préparer quelque chose. Quoi? Elle ne l'avait pas précisé, mais ses yeux avaient ce petit éclat qui laissait savoir qu'elle avait une idée bien précise; une idée qui lui plaisait.

Après ce que Sora compta être la troisième danse, Selphie le conduisit à l'autre bout de la salle. Le jeune châtain aperçut Axel près de l'orchestre, en pleine conversation avec le chef. La musique qui se jouait stoppa puis reprit sur un air plus rythmé et beaucoup moins solennel.

" Ah, Léon a quitté le bal. " Déclara Selphie en entendant la nouvelle musique. " Chouette! C'est maintenant qu'on va vraiment commencer à s'amuser! " La jeune femme leva le poing en poussant une exclamation de joie.

" Ah bon? " Demanda l'adolescent, un sourcil haussé.

" On en profite pour se défouler un peu. On ne peut rien faire comme on veut quand il est là, mais une fois parti… " Commença Irvine.

" Les souris dansent. " Conclut Selphie avec un sourire radieux. " Allez, ils nous attendent. "

Sora aurait bien demandé "qui?", mais lorsqu'il vit le groupe de généraux et son frère les regarder s'approcher, sa question trouva naturellement une réponse. Les soldats, lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, se placèrent autour de Cloud et laissèrent un passage au jeune Strife. Sora vint se placer devant son frère tandis que Selphie et Irvine se placèrent parmi les généraux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune châtain, inquiet.

Cloud haussa un sourcil, confus. Il haussa les épaules et plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne la sortit pas pour l'instant.

" Aujourd'hui, c'était le bal annuel, mais il y avait un autre événement important qu'on tenait à fêter. " Commença Cloud avec un sourire en coin. " Un événement que tu as dû attendre avec impatience. "

" Ah bon? " Demanda Sora, encore perdu.

" Oh, allez, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir. " Continua Cloud en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. " Tu n'arrêtais pas de le répéter à Midgar. "Vivement que je puisse officiellement intégrer l'armée". À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est possible. Bon, les choses se sont faites avec un peu d'avance et tu n'es plus à Midgar, mais bon... "

" Oh là là, ce que tu peux être mauvais pour faire un discours. " Intervint Axel, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les paroles maladroites du blond. " Ce que cet emplumé essaie de dire, c'est : bon anniversaire, petit! "

" Bon anniversaire! " Répétèrent les généraux, à l'unisson.

Sora les regarda tous avec de grands yeux, surpris. Il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire… Comment était-ce possible? Il se rappelait encore parfaitement l'impatience avec laquelle il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son dix-septième anniversaire. Tout ça pour finalement oublier cette date fatidique, celle où il était censé aller s'inscrire sur les listes d'engagement à l'armée de Midgar.

" Tu avais vraiment oublié? " Demanda Cloud, incrédule.

" J'avais l'esprit ailleurs ces derniers temps. " Confia l'adolescent, gêné.

" Allez, donne-le lui! " Fit Axel, décidément bien impatient.

Le roux poussa Cloud en avant pour essayer de le faire se dépêcher, mais son geste ne lui valut rien d'autre qu'un regard courroucé.

" Tiens, c'est de notre part à tous. " Dit Cloud en sortant une boîte de sa poche.

Vu la taille, Sora se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou. Il espéra sincèrement que Cloud l'avait choisi; le blond avait de bons goûts dans ce domaine. L'adolescent prit la boîte à deux mains et fut surpris par la légèreté du coffret. C'était presque comme s'il était vide, mais les regards impatients de la petite assemblée autour de lui prouvèrent le contraire. Doucement, presque avec une certaine appréhension, Sora ouvrit l'écrin et regarda à l'intérieur.

Sur un socle recouvert de velours noir reposait un pendentif en forme de couronne. Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne; il occupait la moitié de la paume de la main de Sora quand il l'y posa. Le métal avait un reflet particulier. Il était lisse sans pour autant refléter la lumière de façon trop violente. Elle luisait à la surface du métal. Au centre de la couronne était incrustée une pierre, parfaitement polie et étincelante à la lumière. Elle était d'un rouge profond et envoûtant, presque apaisant, et une fine pellicule blanche aux motifs discrets recouvrait le dessous de la pierre jusqu'à la moitié, formant un cocon protecteur.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? On dirait… " Commença l'adolescent en désignant l'étrange matière blanche.

" Des pelures d'oignon, non? " Dit Luxord en s'approchant pour mieux voir le bijou. " C'est parce que c'est une pierre spéciale. "

" Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Pierre du Chevalier Oignon? " Demanda Axel. Sora fit non de la tête. " C'est une histoire connue dans la région de Balamb. On raconte qu'un jour, un guerrier courageux réussit à déjouer la menace ennemie en utilisant la ruse, et qu'il a ainsi sauvé Balamb et ses environs. En guise de remerciement, le roi de l'époque a demandé à son meilleur joaillier de créer une pierre à l'effigie de celui qui se faisait appeler le Chevalier Oignon. La pierre rouge symbolise la passion de l'intellect, et l'ivoire la pureté de l'esprit. "

" On dit aussi que ce sont les couleurs dominantes de l'habit de ce chevalier. " Fit remarquer Roxas.

" Toujours le mot pour plomber l'ambiance. " Gémit Axel en passant un bras autour des épaules de Roxas. " Apprends à rêver, Roxy! "

Avant que Roxas ne puisse protester, Selphie continua l'explication d'Axel.

" En fait, l'histoire du Chevalier Oignon fait partie d'un conte pour enfant très célèbre chez nous, et ils en ont fait des produits dérivés, dont cette pierre. On s'est dit qu'elle te correspondait parfaitement. "

Sora baissa les yeux et regarda le magnifique bijou. Il l'avait trouvé beau, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire de cette pierre, son cadeau paraissait briller d'un tout autre éclat.

" Merci à vous tous. C'est un très beau cadeau que vous m'avez fait. " Dit le châtain, souriant. " Je tâcherai de me montrer digne de cette pierre. "

" Si tu veux notre avis, c'est déjà fait, mais si tu apprécies tant de te donner du mal pour rien. " Répondit Luxord. Autour de lui, les soldats ricanèrent.

" Donne-le moi, je vais t'aider à le mettre. " Dit Cloud en désignant le bijou. Sora le lui tendit.

" Hé, vous avez entendu parler de ce type? " Commença Tifa, son intérêt pour le présent complètement évaporé. " Il paraît qu'il y a ici un type qui ne fait que parler de cadavres. "

" Ah oui, celui-là. J'ai entendu Léon en parler avec le président Loire. " Répondit Selphie, intéressée. " Je crois que c'est un Nécromancien. Visiblement, il voulait rejoindre notre armée. "

" Un Nécromancien ici? Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée. " Fit savoir Tifa, les sourcils froncés. " Ces gens ne respectent pas le repos des morts. Je trouve ça odieux. On a bien assez d'ennuis de notre vivant, si en plus on ne peut plus être tranquille une fois mort… "

" C'est quoi, un Nécromancien? " Demanda Sora, intrigué.

" Ils sont censés pouvoir communiquer avec les esprits, mais certains d'entre eux vont jusqu'à ranimer les cadavres. " Expliqua Roxas. " Je n'en ai encore jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu dire que les morts sont des ennemis coriaces. "

" C'est pas comme s'ils avaient grand-chose à perdre. " Plaisanta Demyx, qui parlait pour la première fois.

Des morts-vivants? Comme ceux des films d'épouvantes? Sora frissonna rien que d'y penser. Comment pouvait-on permettre une telle abomination? L'adolescent regarda autour de lui pour tenter de trouver un visage inconnu. Il en trouva des dizaines. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa légère panique, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que lui, Demyx et son frère.

" Il te va vraiment bien, ce collier. Ton frère a fait un excellent choix. " Commenta Demyx en désignant le bijou autour du cou de l'adolescent.

" Cloud met toujours dans le mille quand il est question de bijoux. " Répondit le jeune châtain, le sourire aux lèvres.

" La couleur de cette pierre est semblable à celle d'une goutte de sang qui se serait fossilisée pour l'éternité. Un tel éclat ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un sorcier expérimenté en nécromancie. " Dit un homme qui s'approchait d'eux. L'inconnu prit le pendentif entre deux doigts et l'examina de plus près.

" Euh, pas vraiment. On peut en trouver dans n'importe quelle joaillerie de Balamb. " Fit savoir Demyx, confus.

L'individu se redressa et relâcha le bijou. Il ferma les yeux – en tout cas, Sora supposait que l'homme en avait deux, même si on ne pouvait en voir qu'un – et sourit malicieusement.

" Dommage. "

" C'est toi, le Nécromancien dont mes amies parlaient? " Demanda franchement Demyx, intrigué par ce curieux personnage.

" Tout dépend qui le demande. " Répondit l'inconnu. Sa réponse fit rire l'apprenti soldat. " Autant me présenter puisque je vais vous accompagner pendant quelques temps. Je me nomme Zexion, et je suis, en effet, un Nécromancien. "

" Je suis Demyx, et je manipule la magie noire. Enfin, surtout l'eau. "

" Avez-vous des dons particuliers, vous aussi? " Demanda Zexion aux frères Strife. Son regard s'arrêta longuement sur Cloud.

" Pas vraiment. " Répondit le blond. Sora acquiesça.

" Je vois. " Fit Zexion avant de s'éloigner.

Le trio échangea un regard confus, puis choisit de ne plus y penser. Dans le cours de la soirée, Sora perdit le compte du nombre de verres qu'il avait bus, mais l'absence d'effets néfastes sur son organisme indiqua qu'il n'avait sûrement pas ingurgité autant d'alcool qu'il ne le pensait. Le brouhaha de la foule finit éventuellement par l'agacer et il se retira dans le hall, plus calme et désert.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Juste en face du couloir qu'il quittait, Ellone était assise sur le muret du bassin. L'adolescent n'eut pas à se poser de questions – devait-il aller lui parler ou la laisser seule? – car la jeune femme lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

" Trop bruyant? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

" Et trop de monde. " Finit Sora avec un petit soupir. " Je me trompe en assumant que c'est pareil pour vous? "

" Pas du tout. " Rit Ellone. Elle leva une main et la plaça devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle ricanait." S'il te plaît, tutoie-moi. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise si tu le fais. "

Sora acquiesça timidement de la tête. La question que lui posa ensuite la châtaine le surpris.

" Comment se passent tes cours avec Squall? "

L'adolescent eut besoin d'un peu de temps avant de répondre.

" Pour être franc, pas si bien que ça. C'est un bon professeur, je dois l'admettre, mais en tant que personne… "

Ellone tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de continuer. Sora en déduisit qu'il pouvait se confier librement.

" Je n'arrive pas très bien à l'expliquer. Il a l'air vraiment froid, mais il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de très humain. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de le penser qu'il fait quelque chose d'ignoble. Et puis il garde toujours ses distances avec son entourage. La seule fois où j'ai essayé de me montrer gentil, il m'a complètement ignoré. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès… "

Ellone acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, puis plongea dans ses pensées. Elle était soucieuse, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais à propos de quoi? Du comportement de Léon? Des soldats? De Léon lui-même?

Elle ne ressemblait pas à Léon, qu'il s'agisse de son visage ou de son caractère, mais Sora n'allait pas nier la possibilité d'un lien de parenté. La jeune femme était arrivée avec Laguna après tout, et elle était bien trop jeune pour être la mère du général. Il était plus probable qu'elle soit sa sœur. Sora en était même convaincu. Ellone semblait se soucier grandement du balafré.

" Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Squall était quelqu'un de réservé, mais il ne repoussait personne. Il avait même tendance à attirer beaucoup de monde autour de lui. J'imagine qu'il devait aimer l'attention qu'on lui portait, parce qu'il en parlait souvent. Avant de devenir général d'armée, avant même qu'il ne devienne officiellement un soldat de Balamb, son aide était souvent sollicitée à cause de sa vivacité d'esprit et de sa droiture. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il était autrefois. Ça me chagrine énormément de voir ce qu'il est devenu. " Dit la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Sora, lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Pourquoi me dire tout ça? Ce n'est pas un peu trop personnel? "

Ellone sourit en entendant ces questions. Elle tourna vers le châtain un regard plein d'espoir, et un peu de ce que Sora pensa être de la tristesse.

" Laguna et moi mis à part, tu es le premier à voir ce qu'il reste de l'ancien Squall. "

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais l'adolescent comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là. Elle espérait qu'il aide Léon à redevenir comme avant. Mais était-ce vraiment possible? Léon, aux yeux de l'adolescent, n'était rien d'autre qu'un tyran doublé d'un pervers. Et sa joue encore endolorie lui rappela d'ajouter "brute" à la liste. Certes, le général prenait soin de connaître ses soldats, mais était-ce vraiment par bienveillance ou uniquement par intérêt?

Ellone laissa Sora seul face à ses nombreuses pensées et plaça tous ses espoirs en lui. Peut-être qu'il ne réussirait pas, mais elle avait le sentiment que seul Sora était capable de briser la coquille dans laquelle Squall s'était réfugié.

--oo--oo—

A/N : J'imagine que même les mots d'Ellone ne vous feront pas oublier que l'odieux Squall/Léon a osé frapper Sora. Hé hé hé, et en fait, ça m'arrange plutôt bien si c'est de cette façon que vous réagissez. 3 Bref, on commence à aborder les points importants de l'histoire. Si vous voulez un aperçu de ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre, voilà pour vous : Sora va devoir lutter pour ne pas trop souffrir de sa séparation, Léon sera dégueulasse (pour ne pas changer, et à plus d'un titre), il y aura un peu de bagarre (c'est quand même censé être à peu près centré autour de ça), de l'humour aussi bien sûr… Si je parle de mini-lemon, ça vous fait quoi? Voili voilà pour cette note! Mes partiels sont terminés, j'ai pas besoin de rattrapages donc les vacances qui approchent seront vraiment des vacances. =D J'ai hâte d'y être! *va pouvoir jouer à Eternal Sonata et Assassin's Creed* Ah oui, j'ai enfin acheté une ps3. X3 Je l'aimeuh. 3


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

La nuit avait été longue, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Il y avait bien évidemment eu le bal, qui avait occupé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, mais il y avait ensuite eu tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'événement. Sora était parti dans sa chambre, fatigué, pour finalement passer la nuit à se tourner et se retourner pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Les souvenirs de la rencontre d'Ellone, des paroles de la jeune femme, et l'adieu de Riku; tout lui revenait à l'esprit avec une telle vivacité qu'il croyait être encore en train de vivre ces moments. La douleur de la séparation, physique et amoureuse – même si leur relation avait dû être avortée – la confusion… Sora avait trop réfléchi et n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Si le manque de repos ne s'était pas fait sentir pendant les toutes premières heures, il revint, plus fort que jamais, à mesure que la matinée s'écoulait.

Léon l'avait sans doute remarqué. Il levait les yeux régulièrement pour surveiller son élève décidément bien peu concentré. Il l'avait repris deux fois, puis avait finalement abandonné quand le plus jeune continuait à somnoler. Agacé, le général avait fini par ordonner au plus jeune de dormir sur le sofa installé près de la bibliothèque. Sora avait protesté, mais un regard appuyé suffit à le convaincre.

" Il n'a pas l'air en forme. " Dit Nida en descendant de la plateforme.

" Je me demande ce qui te fait penser ça. " Ironisa Léon en lisant des documents. Il releva ses lunettes et reprit sa lecture.

" Il n'a pas seulement l'air fatigué. Je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose cloche. " Insista le pilote.

" Et tu penses ça parce que..? "

" Il ne m'a même pas vu quand il est entré. D'habitude, je suis la première personne à qui il parle en arrivant dans ce bureau. "

Léon eut un petit rire amusé.

" Dis plutôt que tu es vexé et que tu préfères mettre ça sur le dos d'un soi-disant malaise. "

Nida allait répondre, mais il jugea plus malin de ne rien dire. Ça ne servirait à rien de protester. Léon pensait toujours avoir raison; et c'était malheureusement presque toujours le cas.

Encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, Nida décida de sortir prendre l'air. Léon le regarda quitter le bureau, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, puis porta son attention sur son apprenti. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, complètement à l'aise. Le général se leva de son siège, s'approcha du sofa et s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs pour mieux observer le visage de l'adolescent. De plus près, le balafré pouvait voir que le sommeil du plus jeune n'était pas aussi paisible qu'il ne le pensait. Sora fronçait les sourcils, entrouvrait la bouche, soupirait.

" Je voudrais bien savoir quels soucis un gamin comme toi pourrait avoir… " Marmonna Léon, sceptique.

Que lui ait des soucis, ça serait compréhensible. Il avait une armée à diriger, des ordres à respecter et à donner, des batailles à planifier. Sora, lui, menait la belle vie. Il était protégé, apprécié par la majorité des soldats, était formé au métier qu'il rêvait d'avoir… Non, Léon ne comprenait pas que le jeune châtain puisse être tracassé.

Le balafré se leva et fit quelques pas vers son bureau, pour finalement stopper net quand il entendit du bruit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'adolescent, et écarquilla les yeux.

Sora était en train de pleurer dans son sommeil.

Au départ, Léon choisit de l'ignorer pour aller continuer son travail, mais un nouveau sanglot le fit changer d'avis. Le général grommela sourdement, maudissant Nida d'être parti pour le laisser seul avec l'adolescent, et s'accroupit devant le divan. Le général hésita un instant, puis il leva une main pour essuyer les larmes de son apprenti.

Le toucher délicat sur sa joue fit sortir le plus jeune de sa torpeur, et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Quand il aperçut Léon, si près de lui et sa main encore sur sa joue, ses paupières furent subitement moins lourdes. Léon paraissait aussi choqué.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et révéla nul autre que Cloud. Lorsqu'il vit son jeune frère sur le canapé et Squall en train de le toucher, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

" Enlève tes sales pattes de mon frère! " Tonna le blond en s'élançant vers eux.

Léon soupira et se redressa. Il essuya discrètement ses doigts humides sur son pantalon.

" Tu ne me sers pas à grand-chose dans l'état où tu es. Retourne te coucher dans ta chambre et reviens me voir après le déjeuner. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler avec toi. Quant à toi – " Fit Léon en se tournant ensuite vers Cloud. " Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de monter sur tes grands chevaux dès que quelqu'un pose la main sur ton frère. "

" Dit celui qui l'a giflé devant moi il y a trois jours. " Rétorqua le blond.

" Est-ce qu'il te semblait que je le frappais à l'instant? " Demanda Léon, incrédule.

" Cloud, il ne faisait rien de mal. Je crois. Et puis, j'avais mérité qu'il me frappe. J'avais fait une énorme bêtise. " Intervint Sora, tandis qu'il se levait du sofa. " Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dans ce cas. Ça ira mieux cet après-midi. "

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'adolescent quitter le bureau comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le général ne manqua pas de voir l'air inquiet de Cloud.

" Je ne venais pas pour rien." Commença le blond, les dents serrées. Léon sourit malicieusement. Qu'allait-il lui demander? " Comme tu l'as remarqué, mon frère n'est pas exactement en grande forme. "

" Et tu voudrais que je sois moins dur avec lui, je suppose. " Cloud fit oui de la tête. " Tout dépend de la raison. "

" C'est personnel. Tu n'as pas à la connaître. " Dit Cloud, décidé à défendre son frère.

" Personnel, tu dis? Je sais déjà que ça ne peut pas concerner sa famille. " Réfléchit tout haut Léon. " Oh non. Ne me dis pas que ce sont des problèmes de cœur? "

" Sale ordure, comment tu as pu le deviner alors que je n'avais rien dit? " Grommela le blond, vexé.

" Qui est Riku? "

Le sang de Cloud se glaça quand il entendit Léon prononcer le nom du meilleur ami de son frère; et de son premier véritable chagrin d'amour. L'expression de l'ancien soldat dut le trahir, car le général n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer.

" Il disait son nom pendant qu'il dormait, et c'est juste après l'avoir prononcé qu'il s'est mis à pleurer. Maintenant que j'y pense, Séphiroth m'a parlé de son fils. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Riku. Ce serait ce garçon? "

" Je le demanderai à genoux s'il le faut, mais s'il te plaît, laisse Sora tranquille avec ça. Il est du genre à tout prendre à cœur, alors devoir renoncer à son meilleur ami a dû être une décision très dure à prendre. " Commença Cloud, d'abord gêné, mais à mesure qu'il parlait, il gagnait en assurance et son ton se fit plus menaçant. " Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans? Non, je ne pense pas. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas t'acharner sur lui à cause de ses préférences, sinon je jure qu'il viendra un matin où tu ne tu réveilleras pas. Venge-toi sur moi si tu le veux, ça m'est complètement égal, mais ne touche pas à mon frère. "

Cloud fit volte-face et sortit du bureau sans jamais regarder en arrière. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien vu d'autre que l'air agacé de Léon, qui se pinçait l'arête du nez.

" Les frères sont vraiment casse-burnes. " Dit-il.

-o-o-

Après un déjeuner copieux et un estomac bien rempli, Sora retourna avec Léon. Il avait toujours la tête ailleurs, mais le général était visiblement décidé à l'empêcher de penser à autre chose que son travail. Le balafré n'était pas passé par quatre chemins et était entré dans le vif du sujet rapidement.

" Les travaux sur le vaisseau seront finis d'ici une à deux heures, et nous mettrons alors le cap sur Dalmasca. Le président Loire m'a transmis un message provenant du dirigeant; nous avons pour ordre d'aller aider l'armée de ce pays à repousser Archadia, qui tente de conquérir les terres depuis un peu moins d'un an." Commença le général, assis à son bureau. Il posa les coudes sur le meuble et joignit les mains. " Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que je vais te confier une tâche importante qui fera partie de ton apprentissage quand nous serons sur place. "

" Ce n'est pas encore un peu tôt? " Demanda Sora, nerveux.

" Je préfère t'habituer à prendre des décisions en conditions réelles le plus vite possible. Ça peut paraître assez impressionnant au départ, mais ça deviendra presque naturel avec la pratique. "

" Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire? " Demanda l'adolescent.

" Je ne te le dirai pas pour l'instant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu négliges ton travail et que tu te contentes de retenir ce qui te servira pendant ta mission. "

" Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé, dans ce cas? "

" Pour que tu t'appliques."

Sora retint un soupir exaspéré. Il en poussa bien des autres durant toute l'après-midi. C'était du bourrage de crâne. Les informations arrivaient rapidement et en grand nombre, et Sora avait peiné à prendre des notes – jusqu'à ce que Léon lui arrache son calepin des mains.

" Tu crois que tu auras le temps de relire tout ce que tu as écrit quand tu devras prendre une décision une fois sur le terrain? Apprends à mieux retenir. " Avait dit le général.

Mais c'était facile à dire pour lui. Léon avait déjà des années d'expérience, et il connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier. Sora, lui, débarquait tout juste, et on attendait déjà de lui qu'il retienne autant de choses? À quoi ça lui servirait de connaître les noms d'autant de stratèges, morts pour la plupart? C'était à lui de prendre les décisions, pas à eux!

" À ton avis – " Dit Léon, qui était passé des grands noms de l'armée aux positionnements des troupes. " Est-ce qu'une armée placée en contrebas est en position désavantageuse? "

Sora n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour répondre.

" Oui. L'ennemi peut facilement l'atteindre alors qu'elle doit attendre qu'il soit assez proche avant d'attaquer. "

" Faux. " Grommela Léon. " Que fais-tu des sorciers? Même s'ils sont rares, il existe des soldats qui utilisent la magie noire. Ils pourront toujours attaquer, quelle que soit la distance ou la différence d'altitude avec l'ennemi. Et puis il faut aussi prendre les conditions météorologiques en compte. Où frappe l'éclair quand il tombe? "

" C'est tiré par les cheveux! " Protesta le plus jeune. " Les probabilités pour qu'un éclair frappe les soldats sont presque inexistantes! "

" Presque, oui, et c'est ce "presque" qui a fait toute la différence quand le roi Raithwall a remporté la bataille où des centaines de soldats ennemis sont morts foudroyés. " Répondit Léon. " Tâche de ne pas oublier ce genre de choses. Il est très important de savoir tirer parti des expériences des autres. "

Le balafré se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sora le vit chercher pendant un petit moment avant de sortir l'un des livres de l'étagère. L'ouvrage était épais, ses pages légèrement jaunies et abimées; un signe qui indiquait qu'il était souvent consulté.

" Je veux que tu lises ça. Ce livre a été écrit par un grand historien et répertorie tous les faits les plus importants de l'histoire de ce monde; y compris la victoire de Raithwall. Tu me le rendras dans cinq jours. "

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Cinq jours? Mais il va me falloir des journées entières pour tout lire! " Protesta-t-il. " Laissez-moi un peu plus de temps. "

" Tu auras cinq jours, pas plus, et il est hors de question que tu y passes tes journées. Tu as cours ici, je te rappelle. " Dit le balafré. " Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tu es tellement fatigué que tu ne fais plus attention. "

Le général attrapa sa veste et sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus. Sora n'en revenait pas. Léon croyait-il vraiment qu'il serait moins fatigué le lendemain? Il passerait probablement une bonne partie de la nuit, sinon la nuit entière, à lire ce livre.

" Je peux te donner deux ou trois tuyaux. J'avais lu ce livre il y a quelques temps. " Confia Nida depuis le poste de pilotage.

" Non, je dois y arriver seul. " Répondit Sora après un temps d'hésitation. " Le connaissant, il finirait par le savoir si je trichais. "

Nida éclata de rire. Sora commençait à bien connaître le général.

-o-o-

" Vu le travail que je lui ai donné, ton frère ne risque pas de penser à grand chose pendant un bon bout de temps. " Dit Léon. Cloud grommela. " Je t'interdis de l'empêcher de faire ce que je lui ai demandé. "

Le blond, n'en pouvant plus, parla enfin.

" Si tu p-pouvais éviter de parl-ler de mon frère pour l'insta-tant. " Bégaya Cloud.

Léon eut un petit sourire malicieux.

" Quoi? Ça te gêne qu'on parle de lui pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air? " Demanda le général. Pour appuyer ses propos, il bascula les reins un peu plus fort.

" Bon sang, va doucement! Tu me fais mal! " S'énerva le blond, écarlate. Il se mordit le poing pour tenter d'oublier la douleur.

" Si tu n'étais pas si tendu, tu aurais moins mal. " Lui murmura le châtain.

Il soutint son poids sur une seule main tandis que l'autre se glissait entre leurs corps ruisselant de sueur. Les doigts de Léon s'enveloppèrent autour du membre du blond pour le masser doucement, au même rythme que celui du va-et-vient de ses reins. Les pensées du blond furent alors complètement occupées par les vagues de plaisir provoquées par le toucher expérimenté de son partenaire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour laisser échapper quelques gémissements discrets. Même dans un tel état, Cloud prenait garde de ne rien faire qui puisse satisfaire le balafré. Ce dernier, cependant, le savait parfaitement, et il décida de changer de tactique. Sa main distrayant toujours le blond, Léon modifia légèrement sa positon, puis bascula les reins vers l'avant d'un geste bref et précis. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible du blond quand ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la main à en saigner. Léon renouvela son geste, mais jamais Cloud ne laissa échapper le moindre son.

" Allez, je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir. " Haleta le châtain.

Il délaissa le sexe du blond pour attraper ses poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de se couvrir la bouche. Cloud résista quelques secondes, puis l'extase prit le dessus. Gémissement après gémissement, impact après impact, sa voix se fit plus forte, plus passionnée, plus désespérée. Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux larmoyants de honte à cause de ce corps dont il ne contrôlait plus les réactions. Il sentait la pression monter à une allure folle. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Et les mouvements précipités du châtain le firent supposer qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Bientôt, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui, ainsi que sur lui quand il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour.

Comme lors de leur première fois, Léon les fit se coucher sur le côté, et ne se retira pas immédiatement; un détail que Cloud ne manqua pas.

" Ne reste pas comme ça. Sors ce truc tout de suite. " Marmonna le blond, trop fatigué pour parler plus clairement.

" Je te ferais encore plus mal. " Haleta Léon derrière lui. Il ne vit donc pas Cloud froncer les sourcils.

" Ne me dis pas que tu t'en soucies? "

" J'ai beau être un salaud, je n'aime pas infliger de souffrances quand je peux l'éviter. "

" _Il reconnaît au moins ça._ " Se dit le blond.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Léon ne se sépare de son partenaire temporaire. Il se leva et enfila son boxer, puis il récupéra ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Il en profita pour jeter ceux du blond sur son lit, mais Cloud préféra ne pas trop bouger pour le moment.

" J'étais sérieux, à propos de ton frère. Tu ne dois absolument pas l'interrompre dans son travail. " Dit subitement le châtain. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit place. Un stylo en main, il étudia des documents posés sur la table puis griffonna sur une feuille vierge.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire, au juste? " Marmonna le blond. Il se redressa et s'assit. Il fut soulagé quand il ne sentit aucune gêne.

" Lire et retenir. " Fut la seule réponse qu'eut le blond. Il tendit la main et attira ses vêtements vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il rejoignit Léon à son bureau et regarda les feuilles qui y étaient posées. Il y avait une mappemonde, une lettre, et Léon faisait des croquis qu'il annotait.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda le blond en prenant la carte; sans demander la permission, bien sûr.

" Je prépare notre plan d'attaque. On se dirige vers Dalmasca en ce moment même. "

" Dalmasca? Ils ne seraient pas en conflit avec Archadia? "

" Si, et c'est justement pour ça que je dois réfléchir à notre façon d'agir une fois sur le terrain. Comme je vais accompagner les troupes qui seront sur le champ de bataille, j'accélère un peu l'apprentissage de Sora pour qu'il puisse prendre la relève dans le vaisseau en mon absence. "

" Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Sora n'est sans doute pas encore prêt à assumer autant de responsabilités. " Protesta le blond.

" _Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien, ces deux là. _" Pensa le balafré en prenant la feuille des mains de Cloud. " Après sa première intervention, qui s'est faite à l'improviste de surcroît, je pense qu'il sera capable de s'en sortir. De toute façon, il ne risque pas d'avoir grand-chose à faire ici. "

" Autant désigner quelqu'un d'autre alors. "

Léon ne put retenir un grommellement agacé.

" Il faudra bien qu'il devienne un peu plus responsable, un jour ou l'autre, mais s'il attend après toi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant un bon moment. " Dit-il sur un ton sec. " Ton frère deviendrait un empoté si quelqu'un d'autre ne se chargeait pas de le rendre un peu plus autonome. Je plains ce pauvre gosse. "

" Sora ne dépend pas de moi! Il prend ses décisions lui-même. "

" Et tu ne t'y opposes sûrement pas. " Ironisa Léon en levant les yeux pour fixer Cloud. Ce dernier évita le regard scrutateur du châtain. " Je ne doute pas que tu le fasses sans penser à mal, mais tu ne lui rends pas service à le couver comme tu le fais. "

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit que le bruit du stylo de Léon gratter le papier.

" Tu as l'air de faire très attention à lui. " Marmonna Cloud. Non, il n'allait pas laisser ce prétentieux avoir le dernier mot. En tout cas, pas de son vivant.

" Un bon dirigeant doit savoir faire cavalier seul. Sans ça, les autres soldats ne respecteraient pas et ne suivraient pas les ordres; ils ne veulent pas d'un faiblard. Ton frère les a épatés, et ça suffira à mes hommes pendant un certain temps, mais ils finiront par exiger plus de lui. S'il les déçoit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il ne faudra plus compter sur eux. " Expliqua Léon en reprenant ses croquis. " Si je m'intéresse autant au cas de ton frère, c'est pour ne pas me retrouver avec un boulet au pied. Tout l'équipage sait que c'est moi qui m'occupe de Sora et s'il perd de sa crédibilité, il en sera de même pour moi. Il est hors de question que mon autorité sur ce vaisseau soit remise en question. "

Le blond resta sans voix face à de tels arguments – valables, certes, mais tellement égoïstes, au fond. Il fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre, le sale caractère de Léon l'ayant une fois de plus rendu irritable.

Cloud stoppa net quand il aperçut Zack à l'autre bout du couloir. D'après la tête que faisait le brigadier, Cloud fut certain que le brun l'avait vu sortir de la chambre du général.

" Salut. " Dit calmement Cloud, qui décida de garder la tête froide.

" Euh, oui, salut. " Bredouilla Zack, gêné. Son expression provoqua une grimace que Cloud ne put cacher. " Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment discuter, à cause de mon boulot, et je venais te chercher. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois… "

" Je me doute. " Marmonna le blond.

Zack fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrarié. Il croisa les bras et regarda le mur. Cloud connaissait assez bien l'homme pour savoir qu'il n'était pas content.

" Pourquoi? "

Cloud cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

" Pourquoi quoi? " Demanda-t-il, confus.

" Oh, allez, ne me prends pas pour un abruti. Je sais très bien que tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire! " Finit par s'emporter Zack. Cloud, à présent, était véritablement perdu. " Pitié, dis-moi que je suis en train de me tromper et que j'ai tiré des conclusions trop vite."

Le silence de l'ex-soldat lui fournit une réponse catégorique. Le brun grommela sourdement et sortir du dortoir, énervé. Cloud, lui, n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Axel non plus, d'ailleurs. Il avait vu le brigadier débarquer dans la cafétéria, complètement vide à cette heure de la soirée, venir à sa table, se laisser tomber sur une chaise et poser le front sur la table.

Roxas et Axel échangèrent un regard inquiet, et pendant un instant, le roux crut que le plus jeune allait déserter.

" Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Tenta Axel. Il sursauta quand Zack se redressa subitement, rouge de colère.

" Cet enfoiré! Je lui pardonnerai jamais! Comment il ose faire ça? "

Un nouveau regard interrogateur fut échangé.

" Qui ça? "

" Léon! Et Cloud! " Hurla le brun. Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce. " J'allais chercher Cloud pour qu'on vous rejoigne ici, et je le surprends en train de sortir de chez Léon. Vous imaginez un peu le choc que ça a été pour moi! Cloud, le type super innocent et correct sous tous les plans que j'ai toujours connu; je crois qu'il voit Léon en cachette. Pourtant, il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il le déteste au plus haut point, et je suis certain qu'il le pense. Mais pourquoi il va… " Bredouilla Zack, déboussolé. " Je le croyais pas comme ça. "

Roxas était embarrassé, et Axel avait la même expression que lui. Quand le brun le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

" Zack, n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît. Cloud ne veut pas que ça se sache. " Dit lentement Axel, presque prudemment.

Zack tourna vers lui un regard offusqué.

" Eh bien puisque que tout le monde à cette table est au courant, vous allez pouvoir m'en dire un peu plus. " Dit le brun, accoudé à la table.

Roxas soupira et parla à voix basse. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour parler, et ses amis firent de même.

" Apparemment, Léon aurait passé un marché avec Cloud. Cloud ne voulait plus voir de chiennes dans le vaisseau, et Léon a accepté à la condition qu'il prenne leur place. Il le fait uniquement pour Sora. "

" Pourquoi? Sora n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec ces femmes. Si? " Commenta Zack.

" Pour l'instant. Léon est un mauvais exemple. Cloud ne veut pas que l'éducation de Sora soit polluée par ce genre d'événements et qu'il pense que c'est quelque chose qui est normal. Il ne me l'a pas expliqué, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. " Continua Roxas. " Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il laisse ce porc se servir de lui. "

" On ne peut pas le laisser continuer. " S'emporta Zack, sa colère tournée uniquement vers le général maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire. " C'est considéré comme un abus. "

" Pas vraiment. Cloud a accepté. " Fit remarquer le jeune général. " Mais je suis d'accord sur un point : il faut que ça cesse. Non seulement la situation est malsaine, mais en plus, j'ai peur que Sora ne prenne pas la nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie. Lui qui admire son frère, il risquerait d'être vraiment déçu s'il venait à tout découvrir. "

" Tu l'aimes bien, finalement, hein? " Taquina le roux. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et le serra contre lui. Roxas le repoussa, un regard noir accompagnant son geste.

" On s'en fiche de ça. Il vaudrait mieux essayer de trouver le moyen de sortir Cloud de ce pétrin, et vite. " Déclara Roxas. " En plus, ça mettrait Léon en rogne. "

Le sourire qu'eut alors le jeune général fit froid dans le dos des deux hommes.

-o-o-

Sora eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi à son bureau, assis sur une chaise. Son dos protesta vivement quand il se redressa, et il ne put retenir un bruit peiné. Sora sentit quelque chose glisser de ses épaules et vit, à présent au sol, une couverture épaisse. L'adolescent se tourna et il trouva son frère endormi dans le lit.

Sans faire de bruit, le jeune châtain se dirigea dans sa salle de bain personnelle, complètement neuve, et se déshabilla. Il fit couler un bain bien chaud et s'y prélassa longuement. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre considérablement et il eut la certitude que ses maux de dos ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il avait passé la nuit à lire et avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue et d'ennui. Après une dizaine de pages…

Sora se fit alors la promesse d'être plus concentré sur ses études. Léon ne le laisserait pas paresser sans réagir, alors il était préférable que Sora prenne les devants. Sa détermination gonflée à bloc, l'adolescent se leva et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il vida l'eau du bain, se sécha et enfila des habits propres. Satisfait, le châtain sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée. Sora fit la grimace, cependant, quand l'odeur de sueur qui flottait dans la chambre lui agressa les narines.

Cloud avait sérieusement besoin de se rafraîchir.

Le jeune Strife supposa que son frère avait dû encore passer des heures à se muscler et s'était effondré sur le lit en rentrant. Ne voulant pas réveiller Cloud, le plus jeune sortit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers le hall. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte de l'animation au cœur du vaisseau. Les soldats étaient absolument partout, exécutaient les ordres que hurlaient leurs supérieurs, et dans la masse, les apprentis soldats semblaient un peu inquiétés par tout ce remue-ménage. Sora ne les en blâmeraient pas; lui-même n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise.

" Hé, petit! Déjà levé? " Lui lança le Général Almasy en s'approchant à grandes enjambées. Fidèles au poste, Raijin et Fujin le suivaient de près.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tout le monde est déjà dans le hall? " Demanda Sora, intrigué. Il jeta un œil autour de lui pour appuyer ses paroles.

" Quoi? T'es pas encore au courant? " Dit Seifer en faisant de gros yeux. " Aaah, Léon t'a encore rien dit, hein? Bientôt, on va tous être envoyés en mission à Dalmasca. Comme Archadia refuse de lâcher l'affaire, on nous envoie pour régler le conflit une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça va cogner sec! "

Sora le savait déjà, mais il y avait bien eu un léger détail que Léon avait omis de préciser.

" Et quand est-ce qu'on sera sur place? " Demanda-t-il lentement. Il était presque certain de connaître la réponse, mais il voulait en être certain.

" Dans quatre jours. "

Bingo. C'était donc pour cela que Léon ne lui avait pas laissé plus de temps pour lire ce maudit bouquin. La mission qui lui serait confiée ne serait sans doute pas trop importante; il était encore apprenti et ce serait la toute première. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

" Hé, si jamais Léon veut savoir comment t'as été mis au courant, dis-lui bien que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, hein? J'adore emmerder ce vieux phoque. " Fit Seifer avant de se tourner vers son groupe de soldats, occupés à faire des pompes, pour leur hurler un "allez, bougez-moi toute cette graisse!" remplit d'une affection bancale qui frôlait la dérision.

Sora ne resta pas assez longtemps pour écouter les réactions des soldats visés et préféra se hâter. Il prit l'ascenseur, puis se rendit dans le bureau du général. Comme à l'accoutumée, Léon était en retard.

" Salut, Sora. " Lança Nida sur un ton un peu trop enjoué.

" Bonjour. Comment allez-vous, ce matin? " Demanda poliment l'adolescent en prenant place devant le bureau du balafré.

" Mal partout. Je pilote cette grosse carcasse jour et nuit, je n'en peux plus! Je veux un copilote. " Se plaignit le pilote. Sora eut un petit rire amusé.

" Je suis certain qu'il y a dans ce vaisseau au moins un soldat qui rêverait de pouvoir vous aider. " Tenta de le réconforter le plus jeune.

" J'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, j'apprécierais qu'il le fasse savoir assez rapidement. Tiens, en parlant d'aide, comment ça va, toi? T'avais pas l'air en forme, hier. "

Sora baissa les yeux. Comment allait-il? Physiquement, il était un peu fatigué mais rien d'insurmontable pour l'instant. Mentalement, ce n'était pas encore ça mais avec tout le travail que lui donnait Léon, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Et ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

" Sora? "

" Ça va. " Répondit l'adolescent en essayant de faire son plus beau sourire. Nida mordit à l'hameçon.

" Tant mieux, tant mieux. J'ai assez d'un Triste-Sire; je suis content que tu n'en sois pas encore à ce point là. "

" Un Triste-Sire? " Dit Léon en ouvrant la porte. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Très lentement.

" T'es pas exactement Monsieur Sourire, tu sais. " Fit remarquer Nida à voix haute.

" Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. " Dit le balafré avec un haussement d'épaules. " Alors, ce livre? "

" Hm, je l'ai commencé… " Répondit l'adolescent, gêné.

" Vu la tête que tu fais, tu n'as pas dû lire grand-chose. N'oublie pas, il te reste encore quatre jours. "

" Et je vous dirai la même chose qu'hier : c'est beaucoup trop court. Je sais qu'on sera sur place dans quatre jours justement, mais laissez-moi un peu plus de temps, et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous comptez me demander de faire pendant qu'on sera à Dalmasca. "

Léon fronça les sourcils, puis porta un regard accusateur vers Nida, qui leur tournait le dos, concentré sur le pilotage du vaisseau.

" C'est Seifer qui me l'a dit. " Précisa Sora quand il suivit le regard du plus grand.

" Quel sale… " Commença Léon, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. " Bon, tu devras quand même finir le travail que je t'ai donné dans les temps, et il est toujours hors de question que je te parle de ta mission pour l'instant. Maintenant, au travail. "

Sora ne sut s'il devait remercier ou maudire le Général Almasy. Dire que Léon était agacé que Sora sache tout aurait été un euphémisme. Il s'était littéralement acharné sur le jeune châtain, comme s'il avait tiré les vers du nez du blond. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, l'adolescent se leva de sa chaise si vite qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas eu de vertiges.

" _Comment je vais faire?_ " Se demanda-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient devant lui. " _Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile pour moi de rester dans la même pièce que lui. _"

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine, et il songeait déjà à tout arrêter. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête. Non, il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir convenablement dans de telles conditions.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il descendit les marches et son attention fut aussitôt attirée par des éclats de voix tout proches. Il aperçut Demyx et Éric, en pleine discussion avec Zexion. Apparemment, ce dernier avait eut l'autorisation de rester à bord du vaisseau. Sora se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se renseigner à son sujet puisque Léon semblait tellement tenir à ce qu'il connaisse les soldats.

" Hé, Sora! On te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. " Dit Demyx quand il vit l'adolescent s'approcher.

" J'ai beaucoup de travail. " Répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites? "

" Zexion veut absolument nous montrer un truc. Tu veux venir avec nous? Enfin, si t'es d'accord. " Dit Éric en se tournant vers Zexion. Celui-ci observa Sora un instant.

" Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Suivez-moi. " Indiqua le borgne en entrant dans la serre de combat.

Demyx engagea la conversation - ou plutôt un monologue – avec Zexion tandis que les deux autres garçons restèrent plus en retrait.

" On dirait que vous vous entendez déjà plutôt bien. " Remarqua Sora.

" Ouais. Ce gars est un peu bizarre, morbide même, mais assez bizarrement, on se marre bien avec lui. " Expliqua le brun avec un sourire taquin. " Quand même, je me demande ce qu'il veut nous montrer dans la serre. "

Sora n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que ce qu'il se passerait serait correct, mais il était trop curieux pour vouloir faire marche arrière maintenant. Zexion les emmena dans la plus grande salle de la serre, près d'un ponton. Une fois sur place, il se tourna vers les trois autres apprentis.

" Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous présenter ma toute première création dans ce vaisseau. Je crois ne pas me tromper en admettant qu'il s'agit de mon projet le plus ambitieux. " Commença Zexion. Le trio hocha la tête, avide d'en savoir plus. " J'ai trouvé un vieux cadavre avec lequel j'ai pu travailler et créer cette petite merveille. "

Le borgne – ou plutôt le supposé borgne – eut à peine prononcé le mot "merveille" qu'un hurlement puissant résonna dans toute la serre. Le sol se mit à trembler, les secousses régulières, alors qu'une chose imposante s'approchait d'eux. Sortant de hauts buissons, les garçons aperçurent d'abord la tête d'un T-Rex, puis un corps entier. Des lambeaux de chair pourrie pendaient et découvraient l'ossature du dinosaure ici et là, et il en émanait une odeur pestilentielle à la limite de l'humainement supportable. Sora se boucha le nez rapidement. Zexion, lui, tendit un bras pour désigner l'animal qui les fixait du regard.

" Je vous présente le zombie T-Rex. Il est deux fois plus résistant qu'un T-Rex ordinaire, deux fois plus puissant, et il apporte deux fois plus de points d'expérience si on arrive à le battre. "

" Des points d'expérience? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? " Demanda Sora d'une voix nasillarde.

" Tout à l'heure, il parlait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour parler aux gens dans le vaisseau. Je crois que c'est un grand fan de jeux vidéo. " Expliqua Éric, son sourire en coin toujours présent.

" Il est cinglé. " Conclut l'adolescent.

" Wouah, c'est trop cool! " S'extasia Demyx, plein d'admiration pour Zexion. " Et tu arrives à te faire obéir de lui aussi? "

" Justement, à ce propos - " Commença le garçon au visage à demi-couvert. " Comme il s'agit de ma première tentative, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point et je suggère donc de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps. "

Comme s'il avait tout compris, le dinosaure poussa un nouveau hurlement et fit un pas vers le quatuor. Les soldats prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpirent à toute allure. Heureusement, l'animal ne semblait pas très rapide, contrairement à ses semblables encore vivants, et il fut aisément distancé.

" Il est aussi deux fois plus lent que les autres, et heureusement! " S'exclama Demyx lorsqu'ils furent sortis. " Bon sang, j'ai eu une de ces frousses! Mais c'était extra. "

Il éclata alors de rire, aussitôt suivi de Sora et Éric. Zexion, lui, garda tout son calme, mais eut malgré tout un petit sourire.

" Un pandouillard comme toi ne fera pas long feu sur un champ de bataille. " Fit-il savoir.

" Un quoi? " Demanda le blond, confus.

" Un trouillard, si tu préfères. C'est une expression qui vient de chez moi. " Expliqua Zexion.

Il se lança dans une longue explication autour du terme, que Sora n'écouta pas puisqu'il la connaissait déjà. C'était un jargon largement utilisé à Midgar.

-o-o-

Léon n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait même à se demander s'il était bien dans son état normal lorsqu'il avait presque forcé Sora à intégrer les rangs de son armée. L'adolescent avait visiblement essuyé une rupture douloureuse et le général l'avait enterré sous des montagnes de travail pour le distraire. La tactique avait fonctionné pendant quelques jours seulement avant que Sora ne soit de nouveau en proie à des périodes d'absence. C'était plus que Léon ne pouvait en supporter. Ses pauvres nerfs étaient à cran.

" C'est quoi ton problème, cette fois? " Lança le balafré alors que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait donné du travail à Sora et que ce dernier n'avait toujours rien fait. " Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de te distraire. Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à apprendre à gérer un peu mieux tes états d'âme; ou au moins à les cacher quand tu es avec d'autres personnes. "

Le visage de Sora vira au cramoisi.

" Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. C'est juste que… Non, rien. "

Il entendit Léon marmonner.

" Parle. " Ordonna ce dernier. Il vit Sora hésiter pendant un instant et voulut le faire parler plus vite. " C'est encore à cause de ce Riku? "

Le général ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il vit l'air offusqué de l'adolescent.

" Comment vous savez ça? Vous ne respectez même pas la vie privée de vos soldats? " S'énerva le jeune châtain. Il lança un regard appuyé à l'adulte, qui ne fléchit pas – il avait même l'air de dire "je fais ce que je veux, et tu n'as rien à dire" – et attendit que Sora s'explique. L'adolescent soupira. " Pourquoi vous avez laissé Zexion entrer dans le vaisseau? "

" Qui ça? "

" Le garçon qui se dit capable de se servir des morts. " Dit Sora. Léon laissa échapper un léger "ah, lui". " Quel intérêt aviez-vous à l'engager? "

" Un peu de diversité dans les rangs ne fait pas de mal. " Léon se tut pendant quelques secondes puis poursuivit." Venant de toi, j'imagine que ça signifie que je devrais me poser plus de questions à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie? "

" Est-ce qu'il vous a dit d'où il venait? "

Là, la mine de Léon se renfrogna. Il commençait à comprendre où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

" Il m'a affirmé venir du Sélénos; une information qui a été confirmée assez vite. "

" Rufus Shinra a les moyens de modifier la fiche de ses soldats, je suppose. " Marmonna Sora, soucieux. " Je dois encore confirmer ça, mais je suis presque certain que Zexion vient de Midgar. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? " Demanda aussitôt le balafré.

" C'est sa façon de parler qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, mais je voudrais d'abord parler à mon frère pour être certain de ne pas me tromper. "

" Ton frère va encore piquer une crise. " Fit remarquer Léon, un sourcil haussé. Il leva le second quand Sora se mit à rire.

" Je ne vais pas tout lui raconter. Je sais bien qu'il risquerait de tout compromettre si je lui en dis trop. Je lui parlerai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. "

" Dans ce cas, fais vite. Zexion restera dans le vaisseau pendant l'assaut, alors j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois laisser au moins une personne compétente ici, et ce assez rapidement. " Répondit Léon.

" Mon frère est compétent. " Fit savoir Sora.

" Oui, mais il va venir avec nous. "

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis…

" Comment ça? " Demanda l'adolescent, confus. " Vous n'êtes pas censé n'emporter que des soldats avec vous? "

" Si, mais je ne vais pas tous les emmener. Et puis ton frère sera une bonne addition dans notre groupe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il savait se servir d'une épée; même si l'unique occasion que je lui ai offerte de faire ses preuves m'a un peu rebuté. " Expliqua le général. " Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Continue ton travail et tache de te tenir prêt le moment venu. "

-o-o-

Il s'avéra que Cloud savait qu'il serait envoyé sur le front, et s'il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs passées, Sora lui en aurait encore voulu. Cette fois, l'adolescent avait accepté la situation sans broncher.

La veille de son départ, Cloud se vit accorder une soirée de liberté en compagnie de son frère – il ne faisait aucun doute que Léon la lui ferait payer au centuple plus tard, mais Cloud préféra ne pas y penser. Les Strife passèrent une grande partie de leur temps à parler de tout et de rien, et le blond en profita pour s'assurer que Sora allait bien. Visiblement, le plus jeune s'était vite remis de ses soucis sentimentaux, au grand soulagement de Cloud, et passait à autre chose. C'était suffisant pour que le blond parte l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, les soldats furent appelés dans le hall à l'aurore et Sora suivit son frère malgré la fatigue. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Sora murmura des mots d'encouragements à Cloud, souhaitant de toutes ses forces revoir son frère vivant. Les troupes quittèrent le vaisseau bien trop vite et Sora se trouva seul avec un vaisseau tout entier à diriger. Léon lui avait fait part de sa mission le jour précédent et l'adolescent n'avait pas su alors s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet, mais plus le temps passait et plus le second sentiment prenait le pas sur le premier.

Sora ne fut cependant pas complètement seul. Axel et Roxas étaient restés pour l'épauler et l'aider en cas de besoin – et le protéger de Zexion. Leur présence était rassurante mais pas assez pour que le plus jeune ait l'esprit vraiment tranquille.

" Allez, apprenti général. Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable. " Fit le roux, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

" Ne lui mets pas la pression comme ça. Ça ne va pas l'aider. " Lança Roxas, l'air courroucé. " Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Léon t'a dit quoi faire? " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sora.

" Pas vraiment, non. Il m'a dit de vous parler si j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. "

Roxas étouffa un soupir exaspéré.

" Je me demande encore comment ce paresseux a pu devenir général. " Marmonna-t-il. " Bon, on va commencer par le réfectoire. "

Sora n'avait pas trop bien saisi l'utilité de passer à la cafétéria – peut-être Roxas avait-il faim? – mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi ils devaient y faire un saut. Entre la vérification du matériel, de la liste des repas servis, de l'inventaire des denrées restantes, il y avait de quoi s'occuper. Ils y passèrent un peu plus d'une heure avant de visiter l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque, les dortoirs, et d'autres sections du vaisseau. Sora demanda aux généraux si Léon faisait cette ronde tous les jours et il fut un peu contrarié quand il apprit que ces vérifications se faisaient une fois par mois.

C'était certain, Léon l'avait fait exprès.

Après une journée de dur labeur à explorer le vaisseau de fond en comble, puis à vérifier des documents, Sora s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé. Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : dormir. L'adolescent commençait à comprendre pourquoi Léon était toujours en retard le matin.

Le jeune châtain venait de commencer à s'endormir quand un grand fracas retentit dans le dortoir. Voilà une nouvelle occasion pour lui de jouer les apprentis généraux…

Avec un long soupir, et irrité par la fatigue, Sora se leva et sortit dans le couloir. À sa grande surprise, le bruit venait de la chambre d'Axel. Il vit Roxas en sortir rapidement et entrer dans sa propre chambre. Le roux fit pour le poursuivre mais se ravisa. Il s'excusa quand il vit Sora, puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Le jeune châtain avait vraiment envie d'aller voir Axel pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il sentait que le moment serait mal choisi. Il préféra donc retourner se coucher.

-o-o-

" Avant que nous n'entamions les hostilités, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir. Pour commencer, l'ennemi porte une armure qui semble le protéger des pieds à la tête, mais votre entrainement vous a permis de savoir que leur apparente invulnérabilité n'est justement qu'apparente. Ne vous laissez donc pas intimider pour si peu. Ensuite, l'ennemi a des compétences variées mais dispersées. Les soldats ont tous des aptitudes différentes, donc restez prudents. Il semblerait que leur armure puisse indiquer à quel type de soldats vous avez affaire. Vous en rencontrerez trois : des épéistes, des artilleurs, et des mages. Ne sous-estimez aucun d'entre eux. Je vous rappelle également le but de cette opération : repousser les forces archadiennes en dehors de Dalmasca. Tuez sans hésiter, n'ayez aucune pitié. Ni nous ni ces soldats ne sommes ici pour discuter. Et enfin, tachez de tous rester en vie. "

Les militaires saluèrent leur général d'armée puis se dispersèrent pour débuter l'opération. Cloud resta avec Léon et Tifa, après demande expresse du balafré. Ce dernier était encore occupé avec quelques soldats et ils durent donc attendre un peu avant de se mettre en marche.

" Ça va aller? " Demanda Tifa avec un sourire bienveillant.

" Hm? Oh, oui, je n'ai pas complètement perdu la main. Je saurai me défendre. " Répondit le blond, sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas passé ses journées à ne rien faire après tout. Il avait maintenu un entraînement intensif, même s'il était loin de valoir celui qu'il avait dû suivre à Midgar.

" Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais je suis contente de le savoir. " Dit la brune avec un petit rire. " Je parlais de ton frère. "

" Sora n'est pas seul, il s'en sortira. Enfin, je l'espère. " Confia Cloud, qui avait soudain perdu de son assurance.

Tifa mit les mains derrière le dos et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, puis posa les talons au sol.

" Je vous envie, tous les deux. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras avant de partir du vaisseau. " Admit-elle, l'air un peu triste.

" Tu n'as pas de famille à Balamb? " Demanda Cloud, soucieux.

" Si j'en ai, je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, alors je ne sais pas où est ma famille. " Dit la brune en observant le sol. Elle déplaça un peu de terre avec la pointe de l'une de ses bottes. " D'après ce que m'a raconté Léon, ma mère a demandé à l'ancien directeur de la BGU de m'héberger. C'était une prostituée qui m'a eue avec un de ses clients. Elle ne pouvait pas me garder; elle avait trop peur de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si ça s'était su. Elle savait que je serais plus en sécurité ici, à l'armée, que près de son proxénète. "

" Ça a dû être une décision difficile à prendre. " Murmura le blond, les sourcils froncés. " Mais c'était la bonne, non? "

" Je me le demande, parfois. J'aurais vraiment voulu la connaître, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais vécu si j'étais restée avec elle. En plus, tu vois bien comment je suis devenue. " Elle désigna sa poitrine opulente, que Cloud prit soin de ne pas regarder, pudique. " Ici, je n'ai pas de soucis parce que j'ai appris à me défendre, mais là-bas… " Tifa se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

" Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en sécurité, non? Ta mère a sûrement dû avoir de la peine après t'avoir laissée ici, mais je suis certain qu'elle doit être soulagée de te savoir en sûreté. Rien ne peut rendre un parent plus heureux. " Expliqua Cloud. Il posa timidement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et se détendit quand elle ne chercha pas à le repousser brutalement. " Tu as une mère qui t'aime, Tifa. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, son absence en est la preuve. "

La brune hocha brièvement la tête, et Cloud fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait réussi à la consoler, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Tifa, mais par contre, il pouvait aisément se mettre à la place de sa mère. Il s'était en quelque sorte sacrifié pour son frère, lui aussi, en s'engageant. Devenir soldat l'avait répugné, mais c'était à l'époque la seule solution pour que Sora et lui puissent survivre. Alors il avait intégré la Shinra sans hésiter.

" Vous êtes prêts? On va devoir y aller. " Fit Léon, qui les rejoignit enfin. " Un bataillon est posté tout près d'ici, à quinze minutes de marche. On va aller les surprendre un peu. "

" Comment va-t-on s'organiser? " Demanda Tifa, son esprit à présent complètement centré sur son travail.

" On verra une fois sur place. Pour l'instant, on va déjà se mettre en route avant qu'ils n'aient la même idée. "

Léon se tourna et se mit en route d'un pas pressé. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le vacarme familier de la guerre ne parvienne jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Le général d'armée avança au pas de course, espérant que leur arrivée provoquerait encore un effet de surprise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au trio pour arriver au campement ennemi. Des tentes avaient été plantées sur un périmètre restreint et des soldats, couverts de plaques de métal de la tête aux pieds, ne tardèrent pas à en sortir.

" On dirait que c'est foutu pour la surprise. " Dit Léon en baissant une main pour empoigner son étrange épée.

Cloud attrapa la sienne et se posta devant Tifa quand quelques uns des soldats pointèrent des armes à feu vers eux. Plusieurs coups furent tirés, mais aucune des balles n'atteignirent leurs cibles. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, Cloud fit aisément tournoyer son épée et para les projectiles. Trois épéistes s'approchaient déjà de lui alors qu'il finissait son mouvement, pensant certainement le prendre de court. Cependant, il en faudrait bien plus que cela pour stopper Cloud. Il empoigna fermement son arme et frappa horizontalement. La lourde lame entra en contact avec l'armure du soldat le plus proche, et la force colossale avec laquelle le blond avait frappé envoya l'ennemi percuter ses compagnons d'arme, restés derrière lui. Cloud ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha des hommes à terre, incapables de se relever à case de leurs armures bien trop lourdes. D'un geste sec, l'ex-soldat planta la lame de son arme dans le cou du soldat au dessus des autres, blessant mortellement ceux du dessous avec un seul coup d'épée.

Léon semblait se défendre assez bien de son côté. Il alternait épée et revolver à la perfection et avec une grande précision. Il savait frapper juste et rapidement; deux qualités qui manquaient encore cruellement à Cloud. Les ennemis tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups impitoyables de la Gunblade, et Tifa se chargeait des lâches qui tentaient de frapper le général d'armée dans le dos. Elle n'avait rien à envier à son supérieur quand il était question de combattre. Elle enchainait les coups avec une brutalité étrangement gracieuse, et les déformations dans le métal chaque fois que les poings de la brune touchaient leurs cibles firent grimacer Cloud.

Comme il était soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas amoché un peu plus tôt, ou même pendant la guerre contre Balamb.

" Le secteur a été complètement nettoyé. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé leur chef ici. On va revenir sur nos pas et rejoindre tout le monde. Je suppose qu'il est du genre à prendre part aux combats, finalement. " Offrit Léon en rangeant son arme quand plus aucun soldat ne vint à leur rencontre. Les deux autres adultes le suivirent.

" Qui est-il, justement, le grand boss d'Archadia? " Demanda distraitement Tifa en mettant ses gants dans l'une des poches de son uniforme.

" Vayne quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le soin de retenir son nom complet; il sera mort d'ici peu de toute façon. " Répondit le balafré.

" _C'est une bonne excuse pour éviter d'avoir à avouer qu'il ne sait pas retenir un nom. _" Se dit Cloud, qui dut faire un énorme effort pour se retenir de faire un commentaire.

" Et toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, pseudo-soldat. " Lança Léon à l'attention de Cloud.

" Je n'ai rien dit! " Se défendit ce dernier.

" Tu as pensé; c'était déjà trop. "

" Il me semble que le moment est mal choisi pour vous chamailler, vous deux. " Déclara Tifa sur un ton ferme qui calma les deux hommes immédiatement. " D'autres soldats approchent. "

Cloud soupira longuement. La bataille promettait d'être rude.

Ils retournèrent donc auprès des autres soldats, aussi vite que leurs jambes – et leur ennemi – le leur permettaient. L'endroit était devenu étrangement calme, mais à mesure qu'il approchait, le trio comprenait pourquoi. Les soldats de Balamb s'étaient regroupés et discutaient avec ceux de Dalmasca. Parmi la foule, une jeune femme se détacha du groupe et partit à la rencontre de Léon. Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui, courtement vêtue, comme le remarquèrent les deux hommes, mais son regard austère aurait empêché quiconque de tenter quoi que ce fût. Quand la jeune femme fut assez près, Léon tendit la main et prit celle, plus fine, de la châtaine pour lui faire un baisemain.

" Lady Ashe. " La salua Léon en se courbant.

" Général Leonhart. " Répondit la lady d'un ton ferme. " Merci à vous d'être venu soutenir mon pays. Nous en avions grand besoin. "

" Lord Rassler est sage; il sait quand il doit faire appel à ses alliés. " Fit remarquer Léon. Ashe baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés. " J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de pertes à déplorer. "

" Pas pour l'instant, et j'espère que ça restera comme ça. " Dit la châtaine en se tournant vers les troupes rassemblées plus loin. " La nuit commence à tomber. J'ai proposé à vos hommes de nous suivre jusqu'à la capitale pour qu'ils y passent la nuit. Ils seront logés dans nos meilleures tavernes. "

" C'est une excellente idée. " Intervint Tifa, ravie. " Ils seront plus reposés en étant à l'abri que s'ils devaient passer la nuit à la belle étoile. "

Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Léon dut admettre que la jeune femme avait raison sur ce point, et il accepta l'offre.

-o-o-

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, Sora traîna les pieds à travers tout le navire. La dispute entre les deux généraux l'avait tellement travaillé qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait une discussion avec eux, mais le peu de réponses que donnait Axel lui fit rapidement comprendre que ça ne le regardait pas. Le roux se montrait anormalement désagréable – presque agressif – chaque fois que Sora tentait de le faire parler. Il finit donc par abandonner et s'occupa de diriger la BGU. Il n'avait plus grand chose à faire après la charge de travail qu'il avait abattue la veille, et il en fut satisfait.

" Quel calme. C'est aussi le cas avec Léon, mais quand c'est toi, c'est moins…comment dire…pesant. " Confia Nida en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. " Tu fais quoi? "

" Je range un peu. Tous les papiers sont mélangés alors je fais un peu de tri pour qu'on s'y retrouve. Enfin, pour que je m'y retrouve en attendant qu'ils reviennent. Bon sang, mais comment est-ce que Léon arrive à trouver quelque chose? " Se plaignit Sora en levant les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

" Le truc, c'est qu'il ne s'y retrouve pas lui-même, mais il est trop paresseux pour s'y coller une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça, ou il attendait l'occasion de refourguer le sale boulot à un autre. On dirait qu'il a réussi. Encore. "

" Il est hors de question que je le laisse toucher à tout quand je ne suis pas là. Je ne veux pas avoir à trier toutes les semaines. " Dit le jeune châtain en fermant une chemise noire. " Bon, voilà pour celles-là. Ensuite… "

Il s'avéra qu'il fallut la journée entière pour que l'adolescent finisse le tri des documents. Une fois le soir tombé, il souhaita une bonne soirée à Nida et se retira dans ses appartements. Il croisa quelques soldats et apprentis qui le questionnèrent sur la marche à suivre, et il leur répondit sans grimacer – chose qu'il aurait bien faite volontiers. Il donnait ses instructions matin, midi et soir, et elles étaient pour ainsi dire identiques à chaque fois. Mais il semblait que certains n'étaient pas particulièrement attentifs.

" Bah, tu devrais les envoyer chier. Léon se serait pas gêné, de toute façon. "

Sora se retourna et vit Roxas s'avancer vers lui, l'air maussade.

" Bonsoir. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. " Dit Sora, qui attendait que le blond le rejoigne. Ils continuèrent à marcher ensemble.

" J'avais quelques cours à donner. Ça ou je me cachais pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. " Admit le jeune général.

" Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? " Demanda prudemment Sora. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre aussi Roxas en colère.

" Ouais. " Avoua Roxas. " J'arrête pas d'y repenser et je sais pas trop quoi faire, ni comment je dois le prendre. D'un côté, ça me fout en rogne, mais d'un autre… "

" Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est dit, au juste? "

Roxas cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

" Oh toi, tu aurais bien essayé de faire parler Axel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive en me posant toutes ces questions. " Dit le général. " Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui tire les vers du nez. Je le savais déjà avant mais hier soir, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. On en est presque venus aux mains, et c'est sûrement ça qui t'as alerté. "

" Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il t'a dit se sache? " Proposa Sora.

" Oh, il s'en fichait pas mal que tout le monde sache. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était que je le sache, moi, comme je suis directement concerné. " Roxas se gratta la nuque pendant un long moment avant de continuer, les joues écarlates. " Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. "

" Qu'il t'aime comme..? "

" Comme un pédophile aime les gosses, et c'est ce qu'il est. Il est tellement plus vieux que moi… "

" Tant que ça? "

Roxas réfléchit un instant.

" Il a vingt-cinq ans. "

" Oh. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il est sincère. Et tu ne me sembles pas complètement contre l'idée. " Admit Sora. " Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie vraiment? "

" Ok, ok, j'avoue avoir un certain penchant pour les personnes plus mûres, mais comment est-ce que je pourrais être certain qu'il est sérieux? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je vais le voir, que je lui dis ok, et que finalement, il me sort que c'était juste une blague? "

" Comme je te l'ai dit, il me semble qu'il ne plaisante pas. Vous êtes toujours flanqués à deux, il se place de façon à ce que vous soyez assez proches, et il ne se comporte pas de la même façon quand il est avec toi. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop naturel? "

Ils arrivèrent enfin au couloir menant au dortoir et l'empruntèrent.

" Mouais. Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler ce soir. J'espère qu'on ne va pas encore- "

Sora stoppa net et fit signe au blond de rester silencieux. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose bouger, mais il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils firent plusieurs pas en avant, sans faire un bruit, mais ne virent toujours rien.

Un bruit derrière eux, à peine perceptible, attira l'attention du châtain et il se tourna. Il vit une personne dont le corps était couvert d'une épaisse armure. Des motifs détaillés étaient gravés sur les plaques de métal, ainsi que sur l'arme à feu que l'individu pointait sur Roxas.

Sora vit l'index de l'inconnu se recroqueviller pour appuyer sur la gâchette et sans l'once d'une hésitation, il se plaça devant le jeune général. Ce dernier eut tout juste assez de temps pour se retourner et voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Axel, au loin, lancer l'un de ses chakrams sur l'homme en armure. L'une des lames se planta dans le cou de la cible, mais celle-ci avait eut assez de temps pour tirer. Il n'y eut qu'une seule détonation et le jeune châtain tomba face contre terre.

" Sora! " Hurla Roxas en s'agenouillant près de l'adolescent.

Axel le rejoignit rapidement, ordonnant aux soldats sortis de leur chambre d'évacuer le cadavre. Il vit Roxas tenter de soulever le corps inanimé de Sora, puis écarquiller les yeux quand il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

" Pars devant et préviens le docteur Kadowaki. Je vais le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. " Ordonna Axel.

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête vigoureux puis se précipita hors du dortoir. Le roux grimaça en voyant qu'une flaque de sang était déjà en train de se former sous le corps du châtain et il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de sauver la vie de son ami. Il s'accroupit, fit s'allonger le plus jeune sur le dos, et passa les bras sous son corps pour le soulever de terre.

" Est-ce…qu'il va bien? "

Axel faillit laisser tomber Sora tant il fut surpris de l'entendre parler.

" Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi-même. Tu pisses le sang. "

" Ça me rassure. " Chuchota Sora. Il rit faiblement puis grimaça quand les secousses le firent souffrir davantage.

" Contente-toi de rester réveillé, d'accord? " Lui conseilla le plus grand alors qu'il atteignait le hall principal.

Au loin, il vit un soldat quitter l'infirmerie. Il poussait une civière. De plus près, Axel reconnut Selphie. La jeune femme avait l'air complètement paniqué, mais elle sembla se calmer quand elle fut plus proche.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " Demanda-t-elle en aidant Axel à poser l'adolescent sur la civière. Il s'était évanoui.

" On lui a tiré dessus, un soldat d'Archadia probablement. " Expliqua rapidement le général en suivant la châtaine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. " _Sinon, je ne sais pas trop qui je viens de descendre._ "

" D'accord. J'ai dit à Roxas d'attendre à l'extérieur; reste avec lui, s'il te plaît. "

Selphie continua à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et laissa les deux généraux à l'entrée. Ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs situés près de la porte et décidèrent de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'informations sur la santé du châtain. Nul ne parla pendant un long moment, mais quand il devint évident qu'ils devraient faire preuve de patience, ils se dirent qu'il valait mieux parler pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Justement, ils avaient des tas de choses à se dire.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en dehors de ta chambre aussi tard? " Demanda Roxas sur un ton détaché.

" Euh, eh ben… " Marmonna Axel. Il poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête. " Je te cherchais. Comme je te trouvais nulle part, je m'étais dit que je t'attendrais dans le petit salon. J'aurais pas pu te manquer quand tu rentrerais. J'ai bien fait. "

" Merci de nous avoir aidés. "

" Je vous ai pas seulement aidés, je crois. Ce type t'aurait tué si Sora l'avait pas surpris quand il l'a remarqué. Il a hésité pendant une fraction de seconde, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le tuer avant qu'il ne vous descende. " Le roux resta silencieux un instant. " J'aurais préféré que vous vous en sortiez tous les deux sans égratignures. "

" Si j'avais remarqué ce type plus tôt, Sora n'aurait rien eu, mais le fait est que les choses se sont déroulées autrement. On n'y peut rien. " Résonna Roxas, les yeux baissés.

Il les leva et les écarquilla quand il sentit le plus grand le serrer contre lui avec force. Le jeune blond se crispa un instant, surpris, puis se détendit considérablement. Il ferma les yeux et posa les mains à la taille d'Axel.

" J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te voir mourir. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur. " Confia le roux à voix basse. " Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, hier soir. J'ai encore réagi comme un gamin. "

" J'ai l'habitude maintenant. " Taquina le plus jeune. Il se recula pour donner un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Axel. " En fait, tout ça m'arrange. Je voulais aussi te voir à ce sujet. " Continua-t-il. Son expression et le ton de sa voix perdirent de leur amusement. " J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit pendant un bon moment, et… "

" Et? " Insista le plus grand, impatient d'avoir une réponse, bonne ou mauvaise.

" Et je sais pas quoi faire. "

" Roxas, tu sais que je suis sérieux, hein? " Demanda Axel. Pour toute réponse, Roxas resta silencieux. " On se connaît depuis des années, tu sais. Quoi que dans ton cas, je suppose que ça change pas grand-chose. "

" J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si tu penses ce que tu dis. Je veux pas que tu m'utilises, toi aussi. Une seule fois m'a largement suffi. " Dit le blond d'un ton presque suppliant.

" Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te prouver ma sincérité si tu ne me donnes pas une chance; si tu ne _nous_ donnes pas une chance. Les paroles ne t'ont jamais suffi, et je peux le comprendre. "

Axel n'avait pas tort et il connaissait diablement bien Roxas. Il fallait dire que l'homme avait toujours été à ses côtés, et ce depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur le vaisseau. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il soit capable de savoir ce que l'adolescent pensait. Roxas ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration, les poings serrés.

" Tu as raison. " Finit-il par admettre. " Si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurai jamais. Alors, je veux bien… "

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de continuer.

" Tu aurais pu finir ta phrase; on dirait vraiment que tu te forces. " Bouda le roux. " C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi que je vais laisser couler. "

" Je te fais complètement confiance sur ce coup là, alors j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas raconté de bobards, sinon je te tuerai. Et je suis sérieux. "

" Crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop bien. "

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'entrée de l'infirmerie quand la porte s'ouvrit. Selphie sortit, sa blouse blanche couverte de taches de sang. Elle fixa les deux garçons du regard.

" L'un de vous est du groupe O+? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Moi. " Répondit aussitôt Roxas en se levant.

Il releva l'une des manches de son uniforme et suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Axel soupira et se prépara à attendre pendant un long moment.

-o-o-

La bataille contre l'armée archadienne avait été rude et de nombreux blessés étaient à déplorer. Il n'y avait à priori aucune perte parmi les rangs balambiens, mais Léon préféra attendre d'être retourné sur le vaisseau et d'avoir fait l'appel pour en être certain. Ses hommes s'étaient rassemblés et attendaient leur général, en pleine discussion avec la princesse Ashelia et le prince Rassler, venu les rejoindre dès son retour d'un voyage diplomatique.

Cloud les observait de loin, mais même à la distance où il était, il pouvait clairement voir à quel point le prince était beau. Il avait des traits fins, un peu de cette virilité juvénile qui rendait chacun de ses sourires irrésistible, et il était fort sympathique. Ashe s'était trouvé l'homme idéal.

" _Mais à quoi je pense, moi? _" Se demanda Cloud, contrarié.

Il leva une main et chercha une bosse sur sa tête. Non, rien d'autre que les épis que ses cheveux aimaient tant faire. Le blond aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon bain et du shampooing. Il avait beau être un ancien militaire, il aimait être propre.

" Ils forment un bien joli couple, ces deux là. Je suis super jalouse. " Déclara Tifa, venue rejoindre le blond. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire amusé.

" J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu préférerais les hommes super virils. " Taquina-t-il.

Tifa éclata de rire.

" Pas du tout. Et je ne parlais pas du prince. " Dit-elle. Elle vit les yeux du blond doubler de volume. " Comment elle fait pour que cette fichue jupe ne se relève jamais? Même quand elle court, ça ne bouge pas! Elle a dû la coller… "

" Tu m'épateras toujours. " Rit Cloud en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la brune. " Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Tu es vraiment mon type de femme. "

" Tu aimes les brutes? J'en connais plein dans le vaisseau. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de Quistis? "

" Allez, on rentre chez nous! " Lança Léon d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Les soldats poussèrent des exclamations de joie, levèrent le poing au ciel parfois, puis se mirent en marche. Il leur fallut quelques heures pour arriver jusqu'au vaisseau, mais ça ne découragea personne. Une fois arrivés, ils pourraient se reposer aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Les hommes à l'avant du groupe se mirent à courir quand le navire fut assez proche; les autres se contentèrent de continuer à marcher. Les amis restés sur place étaient couchés depuis longtemps, le ciel déjà complètement noir dehors, mais ceux qui rentraient ne se gênaient pas pour faire savoir qu'ils étaient de retour.

Inconsciemment, Cloud parcourut le hall du regard, s'attendant presque à ce que son frère sorte dans le hall pour le retrouver, mais il se rappela rapidement que le jeune châtain ne s'était sans doute pas ennuyé pendant son absence et qu'il devait donc être épuisé.

Il fut par contre étonné de trouver Axel, seul de surcroît, en train de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité. Le général sembla chercher quelqu'un et quand son regard croisa celui de Cloud, le roux se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Le blond sentit son visage perdre des couleurs.

" Cloud! " Appela Axel en s'arrêtant devant lui. " Ah, mon Général, attendez! " Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Léon s'éloigner. Le balafré revint sur ses pas, agacé. " Un soldat d'Archadia avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau, mais on l'a trouvé un peu tard. "

" Comment ça, il s'était infiltré? Personne ne l'a vu? Bon sang, mais un type en armure, ça se remarque! " S'emporta Léon. " Et Sora, alors? Il n'avait rien prévu pour faire face à ce genre d'éventualité? "

" Deux de nos hommes postés aux entrées ont été tués par balle, très certainement quand ce gars est entré. "

" Et ce 'un peu tard'? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " Demanda Cloud d'une voix tremblante.

" Eh bien, l'imposteur allait tuer Roxas, mais Sora s'est interposé et a été blessé. Le docteur Kadowaki le soigne en ce moment-même. " Expliqua Axel. " On attend encore de savoir s'il va s'en sortir ou non. "

Cloud ne remarqua le sang sur les vêtements d'Axel qu'à ce moment là. Il se sentit tomber en arrière mais heureusement, Tifa était encore à ses côtés et elle le tint fermement.

" Je veux voir le corps de ce soldat. Où l'avez-vous mis? " Demanda Léon.

" Je sais pas, j'ai emmené Sora à l'infirmerie. Je crois bien que le Général Almasy était là quand j'ai ordonné qu'on se débarrasse du – "

" Hé, Général borgne! "

" Quand on parle du loup… " Marmonna Léon.

" Axel t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé? " Demanda Seifer en se plaçant près de Léon. Ce dernier se recula pour avoir plus d'espace, sans oublier d'acquiescer. " Devine qui on vient d'aller donner à bouffer aux monstres de la serre? "

" Vous avez retiré son armure, au moins? Je ne veux pas risquer qu'ils deviennent malades. " Fit Léon, très sérieux.

" Mais oui, on fait attention à tes bestioles. Bref, elles risquent quand même une indigestion après s'être farci Vayne Solidor. "

Léon écarquilla les yeux.

" Cet idiot était venu jusqu'ici, seul? "

Cloud n'écouta pas la suite. Il suivit Axel jusqu'à l'infirmerie, d'où ils virent sortir Roxas, un coton dans le creux du bras.

" Alors? " Demanda le roux en le rejoignant. Roxas secoua lentement la tête.

" Le docteur ne peut pas encore nous dire grand-chose. Elle fait de son mieux. " Répondit le jeune blond en s'asseyant. Axel l'aida quand il le vit tituber légèrement.

" Mais il va s'en sortir, hein? " Demanda Cloud d'une voix tremblante. Il se planta devant la porte et l'observa, comme si elle allait lui donner une réponse.

" Vous êtes rentrés? " Fit Roxas, qui venait seulement de remarquer la présence de Cloud. " Tout s'est bien passé? "

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-soldat acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de faire les cent pas devant l'infirmerie. La nuit allait être très longue.

-oo-oo—

A/N : Et l'attente aussi. Bon sang, je me fais peur à chaque fois. Je veux faire shift+A mais je fais ctrl+A et je tape, ce qui fait que ça m'efface tout. Heureusement que le ctrl+Z sauve tout! Bref. Une petite fin en suspens! Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Ça me manquait. Là où c'est vraiment vache, c'est qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. =p Je me suis permise de m'amuser un peu avec Zexion et le zombie T-Rex. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand j'ai trouvé le "don" de Zexion, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien du genre à faire un zombie T-Rex. Et ça s'est poursuivi sur un délire à la Yu-Gi-Oh/RPG. (Avec les points de vie et tout ça) Voilà d'où vient ce T-Rex. (Ce serait une vraie plaie s'il existait vraiment dans le jeu.) Je me suis retenue de mettre "Comme s'il avait tout compris, parce qu'il a Free[…]", dans ce passage. Oui, j'ai un humour pas drôle, je sais. J'adore ces pubs, d'ailleurs. Sacré Rodolphe.

Comme toujours, mille mercis pour vos commentaires, et merci aussi de votre patience. =)


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--oo--oo--

Il y avait une brise légère qui soufflait sur son visage et faisait danser les mèches de ses cheveux. C'était paisible. Il était allongé sur un lit au matelas un peu trop ferme à son goût, mais confortable malgré tout. Ensuite, il y avait cette odeur étrange… Il reconnaissait aisément le parfum typique d'une solution désinfectante, mais il sentait aussi l'odeur de la poudre à canon, et plus faiblement du sang.

Il se réveilla doucement puis tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il put enfin les garder ouverts, il ne vit que des murs blancs éclairés par la lumière du soleil. Il voulut se redresser pour s'asseoir, mais une douleur vive à l'abdomen l'en empêcha. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il avait un cathéter au bras.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? _" Se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Son regard se posa sur Cloud, ou plutôt sur les cheveux de l'ancien soldat. Assis comme le blond l'était, Sora ne voyait que le haut de son crâne. Il supposa que son frère avait dû s'endormir à son chevet.

Il se rappela petit à petit ce qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie, et il poussa un léger soupir. Il était soulagé de savoir Roxas sain et sauf et d'être encore en vie. Il se souvenait encore du calibre du fusil – ou du moins l'estimation qu'il en avait faite – pointé sur lui, et il se trouva fort chanceux d'être encore de ce monde. Mais il allait sentir sa blessure pendant un petit moment…

" Déjà réveillé? " Demanda le docteur Kadowaki en entrant dans la chambre. " J'avoue que je suis étonnée que tu aies ouvert les yeux. Quand on t'a apporté ici, je me suis dit que je t'opérais pour rien. "

Sora essaya de lui répondre mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Il toussa, puis grimaça quand son ventre lui fit mal. Le docteur lui versa un grand verre d'eau et l'aida à boire, gênée dans ses mouvements par Cloud.

" Le grand frère, lève-toi et va plutôt dormir dans ton lit. Tu seras mieux reposé. " Le gronda gentiment la femme en posant le verre sur la table de chevet. " Je vais aller chercher une autre poche d'antidouleur. Je reviens tout de suite. "

Cloud commençait seulement à se réveiller quand le docteur Kadowaki sortit de l'infirmerie. Le blond leva la tête et regarda immédiatement en direction de son jeune frère. Sora fut choqué par l'état physique de Cloud. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, lesquels étaient rougis et gonflés d'ailleurs, et il était affreusement pâle. Le pauvre avait dû se faire un sang d'encre, surtout si le docteur lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que son jeune frère se réveille.

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de larmes en voyant son frère en vie, et il lui prit la main; il avait trop peur de faire mal à Sora s'il le prenait dans ses bras. Cloud ne dit rien pendant un long moment et ne fit que sangloter silencieusement.

" Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses. " Dit le blond quand il se fut calmé. " J'étais prêt à te suivre si tu ne te réveillais pas. "

" Je suis là. " Croassa le châtain, sa voix encore enrouée. Il grimaça.

" Oui, Dieu merci, tu es encore là. " Répondit Cloud en aidant l'adolescent à boire.

Ils ne purent parler plus longtemps car le docteur ordonna qu'on laisse l'adolescent se reposer. Il dut attendre le surlendemain avant de pouvoir avoir de la visite; parce qu'il avait insisté auprès de l'infirmière. Il avait appris qu'il était resté inconscient pendant deux jours, que l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus n'était autre que Vayne Solidor, celui qui avait lancé l'invasion de Dalmasca, et que le vaisseau se dirigeait actuellement vers Balamb City.

Cloud s'était empressé d'ajouter que Léon n'était venu le voir qu'une seule fois, pour un total de deux minutes. Sora, lui, trouva qu'il aurait été inquiétant que Léon se soit trouvé à la place de Cloud à son réveil.

" Il a mieux à faire. " Avait simplement répondu le jeune châtain en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il savait devoir s'estimer heureux que le général d'armée lui ait accordé autant de temps. Tous les soldats n'avaient sûrement pas droit à un tel privilège. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le vaisseau, c'était tout à fait compréhensible que le général ne se soit déplacé qu'une seule fois. Non, Sora n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

" Finalement, j'ai décidé de sortir avec Axel. " Expliquait Roxas, venu voir le jeune châtain après son dernier cours. " C'est dommage que les circonstances aient été aussi mauvaises. "

Sora mangea un quartier de pomme – cadeau de Selphie – avant d'en proposer à Roxas, qui accepta sans se faire prier.

" Et comment ça se passe pour l'instant? " Demanda Sora, curieux.

" Bien, je dois l'admettre. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il reste très correct. Ou alors il n'ose pas. "

" Il me semble plutôt du genre à agir sous l'impulsion et à réfléchir aux conséquences plus tard. " Avoua Sora, l'air sceptique.

" Tu n'as pas tort. " Répondit Roxas avec un rire amusé. " Je suppose qu'il est vraiment correct alors. "

" Tu avais l'air d'en douter. Tu le connais bien pourtant, non? "

" Connaître une personne ne l'empêche pas de nous décevoir. "

Sora fronça les sourcils, conscient que Roxas faisait allusion à quelque chose qu'il avait certainement vécu. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas ses nouveaux amis autant qu'il le pensait.

" Tu vas manger le dernier? " Demanda timidement le général en regardant le dernier quartier de pomme.

Sora ne put retenir un sourire amusé, et il laissa Roxas finir le fruit. Il avait tellement de questions à poser au blond, mais il ne le fit pas. Ce dont Roxas avait indirectement parlé était certainement personnel et s'il n'en disait rien, c'était certainement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sora sache quoi que ce fût.

Le jeune châtain soupira et fixa le plafond du regard.

" Vous en avez de la chance. " Dit-il. Le jeune général tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. " Il y a quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à être avec moi et avec qui j'aimerais être, mais il vit bien trop loin d'ici. "

" Il? " Demanda le blond, intrigué. Il s'accouda au bord du lit, curieux d'en savoir plus.

" Mon meilleur ami. On a grandi ensemble à Midgar quand mon frère et moi y avons emménagé. Peu de temps après que Riku m'ait tout avoué, je me suis retrouvé sur ce vaisseau, loin de lui. "

" Ah, c'est celui avec qui tu es resté le soir du bal, n'est-ce pas? Je me demandais de qui il s'agissait; vous aviez l'air proche. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. " Répondit Roxas en hochant lentement la tête. " Il est plutôt beau garçon. "

" Oui. " Admit Sora avec un petit sourire. " Beau, loyal, passionné, et le seul à avoir toujours écouté toutes ces questions stupides que je posais sans arrêt… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on soit séparés? "

Roxas fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que les yeux de Sora devenaient de plus en plus larmoyants. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais le châtain ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

" Il est vraiment temps que je sorte d'ici et que je me remette au travail. Je ne pense plus à rien pendant ce temps là. " Déclara le châtain, déterminé. " Ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose de passer mon temps à pleurnicher. "

Pour toute réponse, Roxas serra brièvement la main de Sora dans la sienne; un geste que le châtain apprécia. Il n'aurait pas besoin de parler.

L'attention des adolescents se tourna vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie quand ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer. Le docteur n'étant pas présent, Roxas fut immédiatement sur la défensive et se leva, une main déjà prête à empoigner son épée. Elle s'en éloigna quand Léon apparut sur le pas de la porte, mais Roxas resta sur ses gardes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? " Maugréa le blond.

" Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite aux blessés maintenant? " Se défendit Léon, qui toisa Roxas du regard.

" Tu ne rends jamais visite aux blessés. " Roxas se posta devant le balafré et croisa les bras. " Il a besoin de se reposer. Si tu as quelque chose à lui demander, fais-le quand il sera sorti de l'infirmerie. "

Léon poussa un long soupir, agacé.

" Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues les gardes du corps de ce gamin? " Fit le balafré sur un ton froid. " Depuis peu, je suppose, vu que c'est lui qui est alité. "

Même s'il ne le voyait que de dos, Sora sut que Roxas devait être rouge de colère à présent.

" Ne vous disputez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. " Dit-il pour tenter de dissiper l'ambiance orageuse qui s'était rapidement installée. " Monsieur, vos paroles sont déplacées. Roxas ne fait qu'être certain que je ne sois pas dérangé. "

Léon haussa un sourcil.

" 'Monsieur'? C'est vraiment à moi que tu parles en disant ça? " Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Avec d'autres personnes, il appelait simplement le général 'Léon', mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'adresser à lui. 'Monsieur' lui avait semblé être le plus approprié, mais le balafré ne semblait pas trop apprécier.

" Ici, c'est soit 'Mon Général', soit 'Léon' quand la situation le permet. " Expliqua brièvement Léon. " Roxas, j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé. Laisse-nous seuls. "

" Et te donner l'occasion de lui faire quelque chose? Pas question. " Rétorqua le blond.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis venu pour ça? "

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut stoppé.

" Roxas, ça ira, vraiment. L-Léon ne me fait jamais rien. " Tenta Sora. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. Il sentait qu'il aurait des difficultés à appeler le général par son prénom. Ou plutôt pseudonyme.

Le blond resta planté devant son supérieur pendant quelques secondes puis finit par sortir de l'infirmerie. Léon secoua lentement la tête puis prit place au chevet de Sora. Ce dernier l'observa curieusement. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si urgent.

" Comment tu te sens? " Demanda le balafré en fixant le plus jeune du regard. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, gêné.

" Assez bien, mais le docteur dit que ma plaie ne se cicatrise pas assez bien à son goût. C'est pour ça qu'elle préfère me garder ici encore un peu. "

" Hm. Elle est toujours aussi surprotectrice. " Ricana Léon. " Elle m'a sorti le même baratin quand j'ai eu cette cicatrice. "

" Comment vous l'avez-eue? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. " Ajouta rapidement Sora.

" Quand j'ai commencé en tant que général d'armée, pas grand monde ne croyait en mes capacités de chef, alors j'ai dû faire mes preuves. Il a bien sûr fallu que ce soit Seifer qui relève mon défi. On s'est battus en duel devant les autres soldats; j'ai gagné, mais j'ai été blessé. "

" Et Seifer l'a été aussi, non? " Demanda Sora. " La cicatrice qu'il a, ça devait être vous. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? "

" Vous avez l'air du genre à vous venger en infligeant les mêmes blessures. " Répondit franchement l'adolescent.

" Tu ne te trompes pas. " Admit le balafré avec un sourire en coin. " Depuis, ce type cherche constamment à me surpasser. C'est franchement agaçant. "

" Moi, je crois qu'il vous aime bien. C'est simplement sa façon de vous le faire savoir. " Répondit Sora. " Quand il me parle de vous, je ne sens pas d'animosité ou de dégoût. Non, je crois vraiment qu'il vous respecte. Il ne chercherait pas à faire mieux que vous si ce n'était pas le cas, non? "

" _Si._ " Se dit Léon, trop têtu pour penser que, peut-être, l'adolescent n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

" Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander? " Finit par dire Sora. Léon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il était tiré de ses pensées.

" Rien de particulier. J'ai juste dit ça pour faire partir Roxas. " Admit le général avec un haussement d'épaules. " Il a tendance à voir le mal dans tout ce que je dis. "

Sora n'allait pas le contredire. Roxas était effectivement comme ça. Le jeune blond semblait toujours prêt à rabaisser son supérieur, et il n'hésitait pas à aller jusqu'à l'insulter ouvertement. Et Léon, lui, le laissait faire sans jamais le réprimander. C'était une situation bien trop étrange pour qu'elle soit normale, et Sora s'était demandé, plus d'une fois, pourquoi les relations entre les deux hommes étaient aussi houleuses.

" Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour que Roxas soit toujours comme ça avec vous? " Osa demander l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, après tout? Au pire, Léon refuserait de répondre.

" En fait, je suis surtout là pour dire que nous sommes tous rassurés de te savoir en vie et à priori en bonne santé. "

Ou il pouvait aussi changer de sujet. De toute façon, ça répondait quand même à la question du plus jeune, même si ce ne fut qu'en partie.

" Et je voulais te remercier personnellement d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un de nos soldats; même si ça signifie que tu as lamentablement échoué à ton premier test. " Dit le balafré avec un sourire en coin. Sora écarquilla les yeux. " Quoi? Un soldat ennemi a réussi à entrer dans le vaisseau, a abattu deux de nos hommes, et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te féliciter? "

" Il y a eu des morts? " Murmura Sora, soudain très pâle.

" Avant que tu n'ailles avoir des idées stupides, je tiens à te dire que c'est malheureusement fréquent, même quand on est plus expérimenté. Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour éviter les morts, mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Et n'oublie pas que Vayne Solidor était leur général d'armée. Les soldats restés ici n'avaient aucune chance face à lui. J'aurais dû laisser plus d'hommes expérimentés dans le vaisseau. " Dit Léon, l'air soucieux.

Il allait devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux familles, qui attendaient que les dépouilles des défunts soient rapatriées à Balamb City. C'était un des rares inconvénients dans son travail; avec les tonnes de papiers à remplir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance morose qui flottait dans la ville entière pendant les funérailles. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse.

Léon avait essayé de rassurer Sora mais au final, ses mots n'avaient servi à rien. L'adolescent s'en voulait, même si une partie de lui-même savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver ces hommes, et que même s'il avait mis d'autres personnes, elles seraient certainement mortes à la place des autres. Roxas lui-même avait bien failli y rester.

Trois jours plus tard, le vaisseau amarra au port de Balamb. L'équipage tout entier quitta l'embarcation pour aller retrouver amis et familles sur la terre ferme. Les femmes sautaient dans les bras de leur mari parti pendant des mois, soulagées. D'autres, moins chanceuses, s'étaient regroupées à l'écart de la foule et pleuraient en silence tandis que des cercueils étaient déposés à terre. En les regardant, Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et il finit par détourner le regard. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser brièvement sur son épaule. Lorsque l'adolescent leva la tête, il vit Léon passer devant lui et descendre les marches pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Le général se dirigea directement vers les familles en deuil et parla avec elles pendant un long moment.

" _Je ne devrais pas me plaindre autant. Il n'a pas les tâches les plus faciles._ " Se dit l'adolescent. Inconsciemment, il leva une main pour serrer son pendentif.

" Enfin chez nous. Viens, Roxas, il faut que je te présente à ma famille. " Entendit-il Axel, derrière lui.

Roxas se faisait tirer par le poignet, clairement peu enclin à suivre son amant.

" Mais ils me connaissent déjà. " Marmonna le jeune général, déjà agacé.

" Oui mais il faut qu'on leur annonce la grande nouvelle. Tu sais bien qu'ils m'en voudraient tous s'ils l'apprenaient par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. " Insista le roux. " Hé, Sora! Tu veux venir avec nous? "

Le jeune châtain leur offrit ce qu'il espéra être un sourire convaincant.

" Je vais plutôt rester ici avec mon frère. Il se plaint beaucoup de son dos, alors je vais voir si je peux l'aider. " Expliqua Sora. Il vit Roxas froncer les sourcils et regarder rapidement la foule derrière lui.

" Tu sais, Sora, en fait- " Commença Axel, embêté.

" On ne sera pas longs. " Le coupa Roxas avec un grand sourire.

Il prit la main d'Axel et s'empressa de quitter le vaisseau. Sora les regarda partir, l'air sceptique, puis entra à l'intérieur. Le silence le plus complet s'était installé. Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre que les frères Strife, et l'idée ne réjouissait pas tellement Sora, qui se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour vite retrouver Cloud.

-o-o-

" Bon sang. " Marmonna Cloud.

Il grimaça quand son dos protesta violemment à l'un de ses mouvements. Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, ses yeux larmoyants quand une nouvelle vague douloureuse fit se contracter les muscles de son dos.

La veille avait été relativement agitée. Léon ne s'était pas montré aussi patient et attentionné – Cloud ricana – que les autres fois. Certes, il avait encore pris le blond au dépourvu, mais il n'avait rien fait pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Et il en payait les frais aujourd'hui.

" _Il est vraiment temps que ça cesse, mais je ne veux pas non plus que Sora paie les pots cassés._ " Pensa Cloud en fermant les yeux.

Il sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte de la chambre. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il restait ici, avec Sora, et il eut peur pendant un instant que Léon ne soit venu louer ses services une nouvelle fois – ce à quoi l'ex-soldat répondrait avec un coup de pied bien placé. Tant pis s'il finissait à terre juste après.

Le blond n'eut pas à se lever car on entrait déjà. Il vit Zack passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et chercher dans la pièce, l'air concentré. Quand son regard croisa celui de Cloud, son expression devint moins austère.

" Zack? Tu n'es pas en ville avec tout le monde? " Demanda le blond, confus.

" Nan, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire avant de décoller. " Dit le brun en fermant la porte derrière lui. " Je dois te parler. "

" Ah? " Dit doucement Cloud, intrigué. Il fit pour se lever mais préféra rester assis quand il comprit que son dos ne le laisserait pas faire.

" Y a de ça, en partie. " Dit Zack, qui avait remarqué le geste de son ami. " Je sais; pour Léon et toi. "

Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans rien dire. Est-ce que c'était ce qui avait mis le brun dans un tel état de colère peu de temps auparavant? Mais pourquoi?

" Et je veux que ça s'arrête. Je supporte pas ça. " Déclara Zack en s'approchant de Cloud. Il s'accroupit devant son ami et posa les mains sur celles de Cloud, posées sur les genoux du blond. " Je sais que c'est pour aider Sora mais c'est pas net, votre plan. Et puis pense un peu à ce que dirait ton frère s'il savait. Je connais Sora; il s'en rendrait malade. "

" Mais je ne peux pas arrêter. " Murmura Cloud, rouge de honte. " Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Sora ou qu'il laisse ces filles sans morale se pavaner sous le nez de mon frère. Il mérite mieux que ça."

" Tu oublies que tu mérites mieux, toi aussi. " Fit remarquer Zack. Il regarda Cloud et ne continua que lorsque le blond tourna les yeux vers lui. " Je suis l'un de tes amis les plus proches; je sais par quoi tu es passé pour subvenir à vos besoins. Tu as tout sacrifié pour Sora et je t'ai toujours admiré par rapport à ça. Sans oublier que tu es un type formidable, Cloud. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que Léon te fait subir. "

" I-Idiot, arrête ça. " Bégaya Cloud, embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas trop les compliments; ça le faisait rougir comme une pivoine.

" Non. Je n'arrêterai que le jour où tu seras enfin tranquille. Et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il arrive le plus rapidement possible. "

" Ecoute, Zack, tu n'es pas obligé de – "

" Si! " Déclara subitement le brun, coupant la parole à son ami. " Je veux t'aider, et tu sais très bien que rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis, et surtout pas toi. "

Cloud aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi mais Zack ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Le brigadier se redressa brusquement et planta ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, loucha un instant sur le visage de son ami, qui avait les yeux fermés mais semblait extrêmement nerveux.

Cloud pouvait le comprendre.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et que Sora se tint sur le pas de la porte. Zack se gratta la nuque et se mit à rire; un rire peu naturel.

" Bon, je dois y aller. À la prochaine! " Déclara-t-il en sortant de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Cloud complètement perdu et un Sora gêné.

" Je – Euh – " Bredouilla l'adolescent, son visage à présent écarlate.

" Non, tu n'as rien interrompu. " Termina Cloud avec un léger soupir. "_ Je crois._ "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vint rejoindre son frère. Il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de l'aider quand il avait besoin de lui. Après plusieurs regards embarrassés et quelques coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la salle de bain, Sora comprit que son frère avait besoin d'aller se rafraîchir. Il entreprit donc de convaincre le blond de le laisser l'aider à se laver et assez étonnamment, Cloud ne protesta pas tellement; mais il ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de son jeune frère, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise d'arrêter.

Sora n'en dit rien mais déshabiller Cloud était vraiment très étrange. Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, même si ses intentions étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Il laissa simplement le soin au plus grand de retirer lui-même son boxer pendant qu'il faisait couler un bain bien chaud. L'adolescent prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas faire mal à l'ex-soldat, qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il pouvait frotter plus fort. Pourtant, Sora n'osait pas. Il avait remarqué que le corps du blond était parsemé de petites marques, ici et là. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de bleus, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait aussi des suçons.

Le jeune châtain ne put retenir un sourire malicieux. S'il avait d'abord été surpris en voyant Zack embrasser Cloud – et en découvrant par la même occasion que son frère était bi – il avait maintenant terriblement envie de le taquiner.

Il ne le fit cependant pas. L'air penaud de l'ex-soldat l'en empêchait.

" Je te laisse finir. " Déclara Sora quand il eut presque lavé complètement son frère, lui laissant ainsi le soin de s'occuper de ce que Sora n'avait pas besoin de voir; et encore moins de toucher.

" Merci, et encore pardon de t'imposer ça. " Marmonna le blond en attrapant la fleur d'éponge.

" Si tu es vraiment désolé alors fais plutôt attention à ne plus jouer les contorsionnistes avec Zack. " Se moqua l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas su se tenir très longtemps.

Il se sauva en courant quand il vit Cloud prendre de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains, et il entendit le liquide éclabousser la porte. Il y avait échappé de justesse.

De l'autre côté, Cloud retrouva son air morose, se disant qu'il aurait été préférable que toutes ces marques aient effectivement été laissées par Zack. Lui, au moins, ne se servait pas de lui comme d'une vulgaire catin.

Une fois son bain terminé et de nouveaux vêtements frais sur le dos, Cloud chassa gentiment son frère de la chambre pour contacter Séphiroth. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver son téléphone portable – dont il ne se servait que très rarement – et il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire.

" --Oui--? " Entendit-il dire son ami de longue date de sa voix si chaleureuse. Ou pas.

" C'est Cloud. " Dit le blond. Puis plus rien.

" --Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.-- " Fit remarquer le général de Midgar.

" Oh, c'est trois fois rien. Ahem. " Le blond s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer. " Dis, euh, est-ce que Zack t'a dit un truc en particulier? "

" --Particulier? C'est-à-dire?-- "

" Eh ben, euh, quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir? "

Il se fit un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.

" --Tu te doutes bien que si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas te le répéter, n'est-ce pas?-- "

" Ecoute, c'est très important. Il est venu me voir cet après-midi et il était vraiment bizarre. Il m'a carrément embrassé! " S'exclama Cloud en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Aucune douleur dans le dos. Ce bain lui avait fait un bien fou.

" --Il s'est enfin décidé. Il était temps.-- " Un long soupir suivit sa phrase.

" Alors tu le savais et tu me l'as caché. " Fit l'ancien soldat, les sourcils froncés.

" --Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Et si tu voulais parler de ça avec moi, oublie-ça immédiatement. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de conversation.-- "

" Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour épouser Edea _et_ avoir un enfant avec elle… "

" --Je l'ai menacée.-- "

Cloud frissonna. Il savait que Séphiroth plaisantait, mais ça aurait pu être la vérité et ne pas l'étonner.

" --Comment va Sora?-- "

La question surprit Cloud, qui eut besoin d'un petit moment avant de répondre.

" Bah, tu le connais. Il a l'air sur le point de vouloir sauter d'un immeuble mais il dit toujours qu'il se porte comme un charme. Riku t'a parlé? "

" --Non, mais je me doute de ce qui a dû se passer à ce bal. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme quand nous sommes revenus, mais sa petite dinde a l'air d'au moins réussir à lui remonter le moral, à défaut de servir à quelque chose.-- " Se plaignit le général.

" Riku a une copine? " Demanda Cloud, étonné.

" --Depuis que Sora est parti de Midgar. J'ai cru que ton frère allait encore jouer les gamins capricieux et lui demander de la laisser tomber mais pour une fois, il s'est montré mature.-- "

Cloud comprit mieux pourquoi Sora était aussi déprimé. Connaissant son frère, il avait certainement compris que Riku était déjà passé à autre chose et l'aura même réconforté alors qu'il en avait sûrement le plus besoin.

" --Je n'aime pas trop cette gamine. Sora, lui, a du mérite et il a un avenir prometteur. Mais elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va plutôt être une sangsue qu'autre chose.-- "

" Et c'est toi qui te moques toujours de mon côté mère poule. " Se moqua Cloud, qui ne put se retenir de rire bruyamment.

Son rire cessa cependant rapidement quand il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Séphiroth manquait toujours autant d'humour… Mais ça n'était pas bien grave. Il était susceptible mais il oubliait rapidement. Et puis, Cloud avait eu la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Alors Zack avait caché ses sentiments pour lui? Mais pourquoi? Il y avait peut-être le fait que Cloud soit toujours sorti avec des filles. Et celui que Zack était un espion qui était censé rompre ses liens avec l'ennemi une fois qu'il avait récolté assez d'informations.

Cloud devait lui donner une réponse. Mais laquelle?

-o-o-

Sora s'était sauvé en ville après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le vaisseau à aider son frère. Balamb City était une ville minuscule mais tellement accueillante. Il avait fait la connaissance d'Aérith, une jeune femme soldat qui se faisait passer pour une marchande de fleur et qui était chargée d'observer les voyageurs qui arrivaient en ville. Elle était charmante, et son caractère était complètement différent de celui de Tifa. Ce fut un choc quand l'adolescent apprit que les deux femmes sortaient ensemble. Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

Ses pérégrinations le conduisirent jusqu'à un petit bar près de l'hôtel de la ville. Il avait terriblement besoin de se désaltérer. Un homme affalé sur le comptoir attira son attention, et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Léon. Les sourcils froncés, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui, prêt à lui faire un beau sermon.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? " Demanda l'adolescent en prenant place à côté de son instructeur. Le barman prit sa commande puis s'éloigna pour la préparer.

" Ça ne se voit pas? Je bois. " Répondit le balafré de façon très claire. S'il avait bu plusieurs verres, ça ne s'entendait pas.

" Oui, je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi? " Insista le plus jeune.

" Disons que voir des gens pleurer, c'est pas exactement joyeux. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. "

" En buvant comme un trou? "

" Ce n'est que mon second verre. "

" Tiens, petit. " Dit le barman en posant un verre rempli de jus d'orange devant Sora. " Leonhart n'a vraiment pas bu grand-chose. Et il ne boira pas plus que ça. "

Le garçon partit pour s'occuper d'un autre client, laissant les deux châtains seuls. Le plus jeune fut gêné d'avoir tiré des conclusions trop hâtives, et il se contenta de regarder son verre pendant un long moment.

" Tout ça me rappelle trop clairement le jour où j'ai été promu général d'armée. " Commença Léon avec un long soupir. " Cid Kramer, celui qui occupait ce poste avant moi, était un homme exceptionnel. Il m'a pris sous son aile quand je suis arrivé dans l'armée et il m'a encouragé à poursuivre mon apprentissage du maniement de la Gunblade. Tout le monde s'était moqué en l'apprenant mais lui, il m'avait simplement souri et encouragé à continuer. Ça a été sacrément dur quand il est mort. "

" C'est lui qui vous avait désigné? " Demanda Sora.

" Oui, et c'est en partie pour ça que personne n'a accepté. Les soldats s'étaient attendus à devoir désigner leur nouveau chef eux-mêmes. Mais de tous, je crois bien avoir été le plus surpris. Je savais qu'on était très proches mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait désigné comme successeur dans son testament. " Dit le balafré avant de finir son verre. " Cid était comme un second père pour moi. Je le respectais énormément. "

" Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre avec le président Loire. " Fit remarquer le plus jeune, curieux. Léon ne portait même pas le même nom de famille que son père.

" Non, en effet. Je le supportais avant mais maintenant, il me dégoûte complètement. " Admit le général. Il fronça les sourcils. " Enfin, je suppose que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de connaître ton père. "

" Non, en effet. " Admit l'adolescent, qui s'était mis à faire tourner son verre sur lui-même.

Il finit sa boisson d'une seule traite puis commença à fouiller les poches de son pantalon, à la recherche d'argent – qu'il se souvint subitement ne pas avoir. Léon fit signe au barman, et ce dernier se dirigea vers lui. Le général posa une carte sur le comptoir, sa photo et diverse informations inscrites sur la surface lisse.

" Pour nos consommations. " Dit le balafré en désignant Sora. " Je reviens." Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, silencieusement reconnaissant – et rassuré. Une chance qu'il ait trouvé Léon. Et que l'homme se soit montré assez généreux. L'adolescent se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit à Ellone lors du bal. Il avait encore eu une preuve à l'instant : au fond, Léon n'était sûrement pas aussi mauvais que les autres ne le pensaient.

Quoi qu'après mûre réflexion, il n'y avait jamais que Cloud, Roxas et lui-même qui l'aient pensé – et le pensaient encore pour certains. Mais les mots d'Ellone laissaient supposer que d'autres trouvaient le général exécrable.

" Je te la rends à toi, comme vous semblez bien vous connaître. " Dit le barman en rendant la carte à Sora.

Ce dernier remercia l'homme et observa l'objet. Léon paraissait tout jeune sur le document et il n'avait pas encore de cicatrice sur le visage. Ce qui conduisit Sora à se demander quel âge avait exactement le balafré.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris, puis chercha la date de naissance de Léon.

" _Vingt-six ans?_ " Pensa-t-il, surpris. Léon semblait plus vieux.

Sora s'attarda un peu plus sur la date même et il se rendit compte que l'anniversaire de Léon approchait à grands pas. Mais personne n'avait l'air d'en parler. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire une surprise au général? Qu'allaient-ils lui offrir? Allaient-ils seulement lui acheter quelque chose?

" Tu nous fais de la divination avec une carte de paiement? " Déclara Léon lorsqu'il fut revenu. Il avait vu Sora tenir sa carte et regarder dans le vide, l'air concentré. Ça l'aurait fait rire s'il avait été d'humeur.

Ils quittèrent le bar pour retourner au vaisseau et se changer. La cérémonie funéraire des deux soldats allait être réalisée l'après-midi même et il était impératif qu'ils soient présents tous les deux. L'événement fut relativement pénible pour Sora, qui se voyait encore si clairement à la place de ces enfants privés de leurs pères, mais il savait qu'ils surmonteraient leur peine. Eux non plus n'étaient pas seuls, et ils pourraient compter sur le soutien de leurs mères et de leurs amis.

Cependant, la douleur n'en était pas moins présente sur l'instant. Quand les personnes venues présentèrent leurs condoléances aux familles et que le tour de Sora fut venu, il fut surpris de la sympathie des femmes des soldats. Elles savaient certainement sous quelles circonstances leurs maris avaient péri et pourtant, elles encourageaient Sora à ne pas baisser les bras et lui répétaient les mêmes mots que Léon :

Il n'était pas fautif.

Avant, il se serait certainement mis à pleurer mais cette fois là, et peut-être seulement celle-là, il sourit et remercia les deux veuves avant de les encourager à son tour. Lorsqu'il retrouva Cloud, celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui proposa d'aller se restaurer dans une petite taverne qu'il avait repérée à deux pas du vaisseau.

-o-o-

Une carte. Comme celle de Léon. Sora la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Pourquoi, au juste, en avait-il reçu une? Il n'était même pas encore majeur.

" Laguna a dû tricher un peu pour l'avoir. Et nous faire fouiller dans les archives de l'ordinateur central de l'armée pour obtenir les informations nécessaires. J'espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur; ça partait d'un bon sentiment. "

L'homme qui lui avait remis le document était grand, très mince, et très bronzé. Le costume qu'il portait lui donnait une allure étrange, et jurait avec son physique exotique. L'inconnu avait les cheveux tressés et parsemés de perles en bois, et il avait le regard vif d'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Oui, cet homme était plein de contradictions. Et il disait s'appeler Kiros.

" Je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a voulu me faire une carte bancaire. " Admit Sora, perplexe.

" Comme tu es soldat, même si ce n'est qu'en qualité d'apprenti pour l'instant, tu percevras un salaire de façon régulière. Ce sera trois fois rien au départ mais il faut bien pouvoir stocker l'argent quelque part. " Expliqua Kiros, amusé par la réaction de Sora.

" Je n'oublierai pas de le remercier quand je le verrai. " Déclara le châtain en levant enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur. " Merci de me l'avoir apportée. "

Avec un petit geste de la main, Kiros le quitta et le laissa regagner le navire. Ils allaient de nouveau partir voyager un peu partout sans – apparemment – aucun but. Mais Sora allait trouver de quoi passer le temps. Il parla à chacun de ses amis au sujet du prochain anniversaire de Léon pour essayer de récolter assez d'informations et, éventuellement, lui faire un cadeau.

" Quoi? Tu veux lui offrir quelque chose? Il ne le mérite pas, laisse tomber. "

" Ah? C'est bientôt son anniversaire? Je savais pas, il en parle jamais. "

" Je suis sûr qu'une partie de strip poker, truquée bien sûr, avec des tas de gonzesses lui ferait vachement plaisir. "

" Il aime rien, ce type. "

Roxas, Axel, Luxord et Irvine n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide, ni les autres personnes interrogées par la suite. Sora se retrouva donc à la case départ – qu'il n'avait en fait jamais quittée – et était surtout à court d'idées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une illumination. Il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait. Et il savait qu'il aurait de l'aide pour réussir à le faire.

-o-o-

Léon avait trouvé son assistant bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Balamb City. Il était redevenu distrait – et pas parce qu'il était déprimé, il avait dépassé ce stade que le balafré avait trouvé agaçant. C'était presque comme si l'adolescent était en train de comploter quelque chose. Cette impression ô combien inquiétante disparut au bout de quelques jours, et l'adolescent redevint l'élève attentif et studieux des tout premiers jours. Ce fut assez pour satisfaire Léon et le laisser penser à autre chose, comme l'avertissement de Sora.

Si Zexion était bien un espion, il faudrait garder un œil sur lui. Le garçon n'avait pour l'instant pas fait un seul faux pas et s'intégrait même assez aisément parmi l'équipage. Un espion parfait, en somme.

Le jour suivant, Léon arriva dans son bureau avec un peu d'avance, et il prit place sur son fauteuil, fatigué de n'avoir presque pas dormi. Il avait eu beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour fermer l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils assez rapidement, certain que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda la pièce dans sa totalité; tout était normal. Nida était plus discret que d'habitude, mais il faisait son travail. En reportant son attention sur son bureau, le balafré comprit que c'était justement à cet endroit que quelque chose avait changé.

Et il le vit. Là, posé sur le coin de son bureau, entre le téléphone et son pot à crayons, emballé soigneusement dans de la cellophane et décoré d'un ruban bouclé – et doré, s'il-vous-plaît – il y avait un petit cake au chocolat.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...truc? " Marmonna le général en observant le gâteau comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre.

Si c'était une des blagues d'Axel ou de Luxord, alors il ne trouvait absolument pas ça drôle. Du tout.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi? " Demanda le pilote d'un ton trop naturel pour qu'il le soit vraiment. Léon fronça les sourcils.

" Qui a posé ça ici? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Ton salaire risquerait de baisser. "

" C'est Sora. "

Léon sourit malicieusement, fier de lui. Il savait quelles ficelles tirer pour faire parler Nida.

" Et pourquoi ça? "

" Mais je ne devais pas le dire! " S'indigna le pilote, désolé d'avoir dénoncé son compagnon.

" Bon, je le ferai parler alors. " Déclara Léon en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Oh, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou, il le savait déjà. Il demanderait d'abord à quoi ce 'cadeau' était censé servir, et ce qui avait fait penser à l'adolescent qu'il apprécierait son geste. De la nourriture sucrée… C'était tout ce que Léon détestait. Il leva les yeux quand Sora entra dans le bureau. L'adolescent salua Nida en premier, comme toujours – et maintenant que le général y pensait, c'était certainement une façon qu'avait l'adolescent de contester son autorité – puis il s'assit sur son siège attitré, en face de Léon. Il continua à fixer le châtain du regard.

" Euh, bonjour? " Dit timidement Sora, se demandant déjà ce que le balafré se préparait à lui faire subir si tôt dans la journée.

Léon, cependant, baissa les yeux et se mit à chercher les documents qu'il avait préparés la veille et qui serviraient d'exercices au plus jeune. Pendant ce temps, Sora jeta un coup d'œil au cake et vit, non sans déception, qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le général l'avait-il seulement remarqué? Si ça n'était pas le cas, eh bien le jeune châtain était décidé à ce que ça change.

" Tiens, on vous a fait un cadeau? C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui? " Demanda innocemment l'adolescent en regardant la pâtisserie. " Vous en avez de la chance. "

" _Je devrais peut-être commencer par lui apprendre à être plus subtil. _" Se dit Léon en rassemblant les feuilles pour le plus jeune. " Si tu le dis. Tiens, voilà ton travail." Il les tendit à son apprenti.

" Vous n'aimez pas les gâteaux? " Demanda l'adolescent, qui peinait à cacher sa déception.

Il tendit les mains pour prendre les exercices et Léon remarqua alors que Sora avait plusieurs pansements sur les doigts. Il haussa un sourcil.

" Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait? " Demanda-t-il en désignant les mains de l'adolescent.

" Oh, trois fois rien. "

Il s'était empressé de répondre et de cacher ses mains. Oui, Léon devait vraiment lui apprendre à être plus subtil. Le général soupçonna le plus jeune de s'être brûlé en préparant ce stupide cake, et maintenant qu'il le savait, il se sentait un peu obligé de le manger. Mais il y avait du chocolat. Et probablement des tonnes de sucre. Et ce ruban ridiculement ondulé…

Léon marmonna sourdement et tendit la main vers le présent. Il le déposa sans ménagement devant lui et le libéra de son emballage. Voilà, ce qui allait lui boucher les artères à vie avait l'air un peu moins intimidant maintenant. Le balafré sentait le regard de l'adolescent sur lui, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements. Même si Nida n'avait rien dit, Léon aurait deviné que Sora l'avait laissé là. Il était bien trop intéressé par ce qu'il se passait pour être innocent. Et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à manger. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Léon sentit son front se couvrir de sueur. Il leva une main pour l'essuyer, puis très lentement, il approcha les doigts du cake. Il en prit un morceau entre ses doigts, le leva à sa bouche, ferma les yeux, et l'engloutit avant de changer d'avis.

Le balafré ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pourtant, quand un goût exquis fit chanter ses papilles. Le gâteau était moelleux, le chocolat fort et légèrement amer; à peine sucré. Léon aurait presque pu dire qu'il était salé.

" Alors? " Demanda Sora, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une réaction de la part de l'adulte.

" Alors mets-toi au travail maintenant. "

L'adolescent grommela mais obéit. Léon, lui, profita de la distraction pour baisser temporairement sa garde et sourire, satisfait. Il regrettait presque de n'avoir qu'un seul anniversaire par an.

" Tu en veux un peu? " Proposa Léon en tendant le cake à Sora. Ce dernier fit la grimace.

" Il n'est pas assez sucré pour moi. Enfin, je veux dire, il ne l'est sûrement pas assez. Ou peut-être trop? Je n'aime pas vraiment les gâteaux au chocolat de toute façon. "

" Tu es en train de te mettre plein d'encre sur les mains à torturer ce pauvre stylo. " Fit remarquer le général avec un sourire en coin.

Sora baissa les yeux et poussa une petite exclamation en voyant ses doigts devenus noirs. Il allait lui falloir des jours et des jours avant que l'encre ne disparaisse. Mais il était content. Visiblement, Léon appréciait le gâteau qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à faire. Les cuisinières de la cafétéria avaient été assez gentilles pour le laisser utiliser leur matériel, et elles l'avaient même aidé à faire le gâteau. Il ne savait plus trop combien il en avait préparés – ou goûtés – avant d'en faire un qui plairait peut-être au balafré. Voir ce dernier manger sans rechigner fit oublier à l'adolescent les longues heures passées en cuisine.

Il fut agréablement surpris quand Léon se montra relativement aimable tout au long de la journée. C'était sans doute sa façon de remercier l'adolescent. Le général avait même glissé, au cour de ses discussions avec le plus jeune, qu'il aurait bien voulu un gâteau un peu plus gros.

Sora comprit le message.

Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et elle vint bien trop vite au goût de l'adolescent. Il était occupé à terminer un exercice quand on frappa à la porte du bureau. Léon donna la permission d'entrer, et une femme se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle semblait être d'âge mûr, probablement dans les cinquante ans, et très calme. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière grâce à un fin diadème noir, qui se mêlait aisément aux cheveux bruns de la femme. Elle tira brièvement sur la veste de son tailleur alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bureau du général, le sourire aux lèvres – un sourire presque forcé, remarqua Sora. Le jeune châtain observa l'expression de Léon et il comprit aussitôt l'apparente gêne de celle qui lui rendait visite.

Léon était furieux, une fois de plus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " Grommela le balafré.

" Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon fils? " Demanda la dame.

Alors, elle était la femme de Laguna? Sora avait du mal à imaginer les deux personnes ensemble. Elles semblaient bien trop différentes au premier abord.

" Eh bien voilà, tu m'as vu. Tu peux partir maintenant. " Lança Léon, qui continua à travailler.

" Mais Squall – "

La femme s'interrompit lorsque le général posa brutalement son stylo sur le bureau.

" Sora, tu peux partir. À demain. " Déclara l'adulte.

L'adolescent n'était pas sot; il valait mieux ne plus mettre les pieds dans le bureau. Il quitta donc les adultes et se rendit dans le hall. Il y croisa Zack, qui cherchait désespérément Cloud dans tout le vaisseau. Lorsque le temps passa et que Sora ne vit personne d'autre, il sortit et se rendit sur la passerelle du premier étage. Il pouvait observer le paysage en toute sécurité de là où il était. Il s'était assis sur le toit du petit hangar menant à la plateforme, et de là, il voyait jusque l'horizon lointain.

Une chance qu'il ait fait beau ce jour là. L'adolescent resta sur son perchoir pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne décide de prendre l'air.

" Axel. " Salua le châtain. Il vit le général le chercher du regard, puis lever les yeux vers lui. " Tu te balades? "

" Ouais. J'ai fini de donner un coup de main à Roxas pour son cour. " Déclara le roux. Il leva les mains et bondit pour se hisser sur le toit. Il était tellement grand qu'il n'eut aucunes difficultés. " Et toi? "

" Je m'ennuyais. " Admit Sora avec un haussement des épaules. " Léon m'a mis dehors. Sa mère lui rend visite. "

" Oh. " Répondit le roux en faisant la grimace. " Ça devait pas être beau à voir. "

" Pourquoi il ne s'entend pas avec ses parents? Ils ont pourtant l'air gentil. " Demanda franchement l'adolescent.

Il vit Axel se gratter la nuque et hésiter avant de lui répondre.

" C'est pas censé se savoir donc garde bien ça pour toi. En fait, les parents de Léon ont divorcé y a un moment de ça. Je sais pas exactement pour quelle raison, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça a mis leur fils en rogne. Il ne veut plus les voir depuis. "

" C'était il y a combien de temps? "

" Un peu plus de dix ans, je dirais. Je sais que c'est arrivé pendant une période relativement pénible pour Léon. "

Sora acquiesça lentement. Il savait que la mort de l'ancien général avait été un moment difficile, et il se demanda si le divorce des parents de Léon avait eu lieu au même moment. Si c'était bien le cas, alors il était devenu général très jeune, comme Roxas. La pression avait dû être très dure à supporter.

" Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de parler à Cloud. " Déclara subitement l'adolescent.

" À quel sujet? " Demanda prudemment Axel.

" Il n'arrête pas de se faire mal ces derniers temps. Il doit s'entrainer beaucoup trop, je pense. C'était déjà comme ça à Midgar. "

" Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. " Tenta le roux.

" Pas pour tout apparemment. " Soupira Sora. Il sauta du toit et retomba juste devant la porte. " On se revoit au diner. "

Axel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son jeune ami avait disparu à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il soupira longuement, inquiet. Si Sora commençait déjà à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait chez Cloud, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et il valait mieux éviter que ça ne se produise.

-o-o-

Finalement, plusieurs mois passèrent sans que Sora ne découvre quoi que ce fût. Ses amis en étaient rassurés, mais ils étaient aussi de plus en plus inquiets. Le jeune châtain n'avait plus mentionné les problèmes de Cloud et ils supposèrent qu'il n'avait pas insisté. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Les beaux jours étaient revenus et le printemps se révélait dans toute sa splendeur sur les plaines d'Ozmone. Les vastes prairies parsemées de fleurs sauvages et de leur faune riche semblaient plus vivantes que jamais. C'était bien l'endroit idéal pour faire passer les tests pratiques des recrues. Demyx ne dormait plus tant il était angoissé par l'approche des examens, et ses amis ne le voyaient quasiment plus. Il préférait rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour se préparer mentalement, disait-il. Éric s'était moqué au début, mais il avait fini par se languir de son ami. Certes, Zexion restait toujours avec lui, mais les petites soirées dans le salon n'étaient pas les mêmes sans lui.

Il arrivait fréquemment que Sora se joigne à eux, et ils passaient alors de longues soirées devant le petit poste de télévision. Le jeune châtain menait secrètement sa petite enquête sur Zexion, mais pour l'instant, le garçon n'avait rien dit ou fait qui ait pu trahir ses véritables intentions. Même lorsqu'il leur arrivait de rester seuls, Zexion ne tentait jamais quoi que ce fût.

La situation prenait cependant une tournure déplaisante. Sora avait fini par apprécier le supposé espion de Rufus Shinra. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ruse pour mieux le piéger, mais l'adolescent n'avait rien pu faire. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer, Sora se contenta de se répéter sans cesse de ne pas faire confiance aveuglément au borgne – Zexion avait révélé être incapable de voir de son œil droit suite à une mauvaise chute. Evidemment, Léon avait fini par tout apprendre et il avait fait part de son mécontentement sans pourtant empêcher l'adolescent de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Il fallait dire que Sora lui avait ramené un peu de gâteau au chocolat ce jour-là.

" C'est drôle comme tu peux l'acheter avec un peu de nourriture. " Riait Nida alors que le balafré s'était absenté. " C'est comme si tu cherchais à dompter un animal sauvage. "

" C'est presque ça. " Ricanait Sora en griffonnant sur une feuille.

Le jeune châtain avait changé sur le cours de quelques mois. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de centimètres mais ses entraînements réguliers avec Roxas portaient leurs fruits. Ses bras et ses jambes arboraient des muscles plus développés, et même s'il était encore loin d'être aussi musclé que Léon ou Cloud – chose qui n'arriverait probablement jamais – c'était une amélioration dont il était particulièrement fier. Il savait aussi se servir convenablement d'une épée – les revolvers et lui n'étaient pas très amis par contre – et Roxas avait même décidé de lui apprendre à se servir de deux armes à la fois, tout comme lui.

Ce n'était pas encore au point mais Sora y travaillait dur.

Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir prendre le commandement des troupes lorsque Léon devait quitter le vaisseau pendant quelques temps, et l'adolescent entrait de mieux en mieux dans son rôle de dirigeant. Lui-même allait passer un test avec les recrues pour valider ses aptitudes au combat mais contrairement à la plupart, il ne se faisait pas de tracas car il savait que tout se passerait bien. Il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur pour rien. Léon profiterait de l'occasion pour jauger ses capacités de leader au sein d'un groupe important, et c'était précisément ce qui inquiétait le jeune châtain. Les soldats auxquels il commandait en général était déjà en service et risquaient gros à désobéir aux ordres – fussent-ils de Léon ou de lui – mais les plus jeunes n'avaient pas grand-chose à perdre, mis à part une année supplémentaire sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre.

L'un des points positifs de son travail aux côtés du balafré était que son caractère s'était affirmé considérablement. Il n'était pas encore aussi buté que Léon mais il arrivait à se tenir sur un pied d'égalité avec ce dernier. Il leur arrivait encore d'être en désaccord, mais Léon ne sortait plus systématiquement vainqueur. Le balafré était persuadé que Sora devenait comme Cloud – Sora était persuadé qu'il subissait l'influence de Léon. En vérité, son caractère avait fini par prendre un peu des deux. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, Sora restait au fond celui qu'il avait toujours été : un garçon sympathique, souriant et serviable.

La semaine prit fin et les premiers examens commencèrent. Les recrues devaient passer la pénible étape qu'étaient les écrits; fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux. Deux jours plus tard, les épreuves pratiques commençaient et les étudiants se regroupèrent sur la plaine d'Ozmone. Des surveillants – parfois improvisés, comme Luxord – étaient chargés de diriger les candidats et de leur donner les instructions. Léon s'était joint pendant un court instant pour débriefer ceux que Sora allait devoir commander, puis le jeune châtain lui-même pour lui indiquer ce sur quoi sa performance serait évaluée. Lorsque le balafré laissa les étudiants entre ses mains, Sora mit son angoisse de côté et se concentra complètement sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Quand est-ce qu'on part? " Demanda l'un des candidats, fatigué de devoir attendre.

" L'examen débutera à la même heure pour tout le monde. Inutile de s'impatienter. " Répondit Sora sans sourciller.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs des instructeurs regarder leur montre.

Ça allait bientôt commencer.

" J'espère pour vous que vous avez pris soin de bien vérifier votre matériel, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau quand vous croiserez l'un des monstres de cette région. " Dit Sora.

" C'est censé être un encouragement? " Fanfaronna l'un des étudiants. Plusieurs se mirent à rire à la remarque. Sora, lui, garda son calme.

" Voyez ça plutôt comme un conseil. La plupart des créatures qui vivent dans ces plaines vous arracheraient la tête d'un simple coup de patte. Autrement dit, si votre équipement n'est pas sûr, autant rester sur le côté et ne pas gêner vos coéquipiers. "

Il vit plusieurs recrues regarder leurs voisins d'un air douteux, leur intimant presque de se retirer pour ne pas leur faire rater leur test.

" Un vrai mini-Léon. " Taquina Axel en rejoignant le jeune châtain après s'être occupé de son propre groupe d'étudiants. " Mais même lui n'oublie pas le plus important dans ce genre de situation. "

Un coup de sifflet retentit alors, marquant le début de l'examen pratique. Axel salua son ami d'un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Sora, lui, se tourna vers son groupe.

" Bien, on va former trois groupes. Nous sommes dix-huit, c'est parfait. Cinq personnes viennent avec moi; les autres groupes se chargeront de désigner leur dirigeant. " Dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par dessus le vacarme qui les entourait déjà.

" Comment on fait? " Demanda une jeune fille un peu perdue.

" S'il y a un volontaire, vous n'aurez pas à choisir. Sinon, faites-au mieux. Sachez cependant que diriger une troupe, ce n'est pas seulement donner des ordres aux autres et attendre qu'ils fassent tout. Vous devez participer. Et en cas de problème, c'est vous qui serez responsables. Ne prenez donc pas ça à la légère. "

Il y eut alors une grande majorité de recrues qui vint se regrouper autour de lui. Bien, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça. Il y avait bien un groupe de six déjà formé avec pour chef le garçon qui s'était moqué – ce qui n'étonna pas l'adolescent – mais tous les autres élèves semblaient refuser d'assumer un tel rôle. Lorsque Sora comprit qu'insister ne le mènerait nulle part, il prit sur lui-même et dirigea donc les onze candidats restants.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours l'informa de leurs cibles. Dans les airs, des Zu tournoyaient, fondant parfois sur les soldats qui les approchaient d'un peu trop près. Les autres monstres étaient bien ancrés sur la terre ferme et seraient donc plus faciles à atteindre pour la majorité.

" Ceux qui utilisent la magie et ceux qui savent tirer juste, formez un groupe qui se chargera exclusivement des Zu. Je veux deux personnes supplémentaires pour couvrir leurs arrières. Les monstres proches pourraient vouloir les distraire. " Indiqua le jeune châtain. Il vit trois recrues se détacher des autres, rapidement rejointes par deux autres. " Un troisième peut les rejoindre. Les autres me suivront. Une chose importante : inutile d'attaquer les lapins d'Ozmone, ils ne vous feront rien. Le groupe 'Zu', ne vous éloignez pas trop de nous pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous et envoyer quelqu'un si vous avez des difficultés. "

Les apprenti-soldats étaient d'abord tendus mais lorsqu'ils comprirent que Sora prenait son rôle au sérieux et assurait leur sécurité au maximum, ils prirent un peu plus confiance en eux-mêmes et marchèrent d'un pas décidé. La jeune fille nerveuse s'avança d'elle-même vers l'une des créatures volantes et lança un sort de feu, aussitôt suivi par ceux de ses coéquipiers. Sora, lui, choisit d'abord de se charger des monstres les moins redoutables pour pouvoir juger des capacités de chacun. Il se rendit alors compte, non sans regret pour les concernés, que plusieurs seraient sans doute recalés à cette épreuve tant ils avaient de difficultés à manier leurs armes.

Le jeune châtain fut donc assez heureux d'avoir choisi d'affronter les créatures qu'ils pourraient vaincre facilement.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Son équipe ne se heurtait à aucune difficulté majeure, celle qui se chargeait des Zu terrassait les volatiles les uns après les autres. Oui, tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Il vit au loin son troisième groupe, plus autonome, avoir plus de difficultés et s'éloigner dangereusement de la zone autorisée.

" _C'est pas vrai._ " Se dit-il, agacé. Les instructeurs avaient pourtant donné des ordres précis, mais ces fortes têtes n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de faire une entorse au règlement. En tant qu'apprenti-général, il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'éloigner davantage et risquer de se retrouver dans une situation épineuse.

" Je te confie mon poste pendant que je les ramène ici. Tout se passe bien donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis. " Ordonna-t-il à l'élève le plus proche.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua à aider ses coéquipiers. Sora, lui, empoigna l'une de ses épées – Roxas l'avait poussé à en porter une seconde, même s'il ne pensait pas encore à s'en servir – et fonça vers le dernier groupe sous son commandement. Il vit une Vipère surgir d'herbes hautes et lui trancha la gorge avant que l'animal ne puisse tenter de l'attaquer. Il ignora les regards tournés vers lui et continua son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à hauteur du groupe de casse-cous, il fronça les sourcils, prêt à les sermonner en bonne et due forme.

Les chenapans se tournèrent vers lui, fiers de leur méfait, mais le jeune châtain n'y prêta pas attention. Derrière les six garçons, qui en plus n'avaient pas senti le danger qui était proche d'eux, se tenait une espèce de loup-garou au pelage bleu turquoise. La créature commençait déjà à lever un poing colossal pour frapper les adolescents, toujours inconscients de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils prirent peur lorsqu'ils virent Sora rejeter son bras armé vers l'arrière pour lancer son épée. Les apprentis se sauvèrent alors, puis se retournèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que l'attaque ne leur était clairement pas destinée.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! " S'exclama le chef de groupe quand il vit le monstre.

" Un Zaghnal. Allez rejoindre les autres et ne vous éloignez pas cette fois. Vous risqueriez de me gêner. " Lança Sora d'un ton peu engageant.

Les six compères ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se sauvèrent à vive allure. Sora, lui, empoigna son autre épée et se prépara. Le Zaghnal fonça sur lui en retirant l'épée plantée dans son épaule d'un geste vif. Le jeune châtain prit soin de regarder où son autre arme tomba avant de se reculer pour échapper au coup de poing du titan. L'adolescent fit une roulade en avant pour esquiver une autre attaque et retomba près de sa seconde épée, qu'il récupéra sans perdre de temps. Il se redressa alors et profita de l'impulsion pour courir plus vite en direction de sa cible; qui avait fini par remarquer les autres personnes présentes aux alentours. Des candidats étaient partis en hurlant de terreur, d'autres étaient partagés entre les créatures qu'ils combattaient déjà et l'envie de fuir. Seuls quelques uns décidèrent de faire face; la plupart étant sous les ordres directs de Sora. Bien qu'il apprécia l'attention, il préféra leur éviter d'avoir à se battre. Personne n'était assez préparé; Sora lui-même n'était pas complètement certain de réussir à se débarrasser du Zaghnal.

Il le faudrait pourtant.

Sora, dans sa course, plia une jambe et bondit dans les airs. Il leva le bras gauche et, lorsqu'il retomba sur les épaules du colosse, planta l'épée dans sa nuque. Si un tel coup aurait tué la plupart des monstres, celui-là résista. Avec un hurlement à glacer le sang, le Zaghnal leva une main griffue pour attraper le jeune châtain et le lancer loin devant lui. Par pur réflexe, Sora se laissa tomber et fit une autre pirouette pour amortir au mieux sa chute. À peine fut-il relevé que la créature était déjà à ses pieds. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'était sauvé pour le laisser seul face à son triste sort. Il n'allait pourtant pas se laisser faire. L'adolescent roula sur lui-même pour échapper à un autre coup de poing puis se leva. Lorsqu'il vit la créature lever une main griffue une nouvelle fois, il fonça droit sur elle. Il sentit le poing du Zaghnal frôler l'arrière de sa tête et son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Rapidement, Sora leva son épée, posa la paume de son autre main sur le pommeau de son épée et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il sentit la lame traverser les chairs épaisses du cou de la créature qui, cette fois-ci, mourut sur le coup. L'adolescent eut tout juste assez de temps pour se reculer avant que le corps inerte du monstre ne lui tombe dessus et ne l'écrase. Le cadavre tomba avec un bruit sourd et un silence pesant se fit alors dans la plaine.

Le jeune châtain tourna alors un regard noir en direction des six garçons fautifs, qui n'osèrent pas bouger par crainte d'empirer leur situation. Sora marcha droit vers eux, les poings serrés.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'ignorer les ordres?! " Tonna-t-il. Les fautifs sursautèrent. " Si on vous dit de rester dans ce secteur, ce n'est pas pour rien! Mais non, vous trouviez plus drôle de vous éloigner et d'attirer cette chose ici. " Il désigna le Zaghnal mort. " Et vous avez encore eu assez de chance pour qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait s'ils étaient venus en groupe? "

" Bah d'autres soldats seraient venus." Répondit l'un des garçons pour tenter de se défendre. Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que Sora et il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si le châtain était le protégé de Léon.

" Cette fois-ci, oui. " Intervint justement le général d'armée. L'entêté devint blême. " Mais en mission, toi et tes petits camarades seriez morts bêtement. Si on vous donne des ordres, vous devez les respecter à la lettre parce qu'ils sont d'abord pensés pour assurer votre sécurité. Si vous ne voulez pas les suivre, devenez Généraux. Mais vous êtes très mal partis. " Cette fois, le petit groupe au complet arborait des visages tous plus blancs les uns que les autres. " Vous pouvez remercier le soldat Strife de vous avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, et celui qui jouait le rôle de commandant pour avoir tous été recalés à l'examen. "

Sur ces mots, Léon tourna les talons et retourna auprès des instructeurs, occupés à s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient sains et saufs. Sora, lui, récupéra ses armes puis se tourna vers son propre groupe. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête quand il fut certain que tout le monde l'avait rejoint. Imitant ses collègues, il laissa les candidats retourner dans le vaisseau.

" Sora! " Appela Roxas en courant vers lui. " Tu as été génial! "

Le jeune châtain sourit, fier de lui.

" Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Et encore, je me suis quand même demandé si j'allais m'en sortir seul. " Admit-il, son sourire parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

" J'allais te rejoindre mais Léon m'en a empêché. Je crois qu'il a bien fait. " Répondit le blond en croisant les bras. " Si tu avais vu les têtes des recrues qui te regardaient te battre. Je crois qu'elles t'avaient complètement sous-estimé. "

" Je suppose que tu essayais de me faire un compliment… " Marmonna Sora.

Il avait pourtant travaillé dur pour qu'on reconnaisse ses talents, mais les paroles de Roxas montraient que ça n'était pas encore gagné…

" Tu n'as pas de blessures? Tu as fait une sacrée chute, tu sais. " Demanda le jeune blond en accompagnant Sora jusqu'au hall principal du vaisseau.

Sora bougea les bras.

" On ne dirait pas, non. Ça va. " Répondit-il.

Il vit Axel les rejoindre et enlacer Roxas sans s'occuper de Sora. Les deux généraux semblaient plutôt satisfaits de leur relation amoureuse, et l'adolescent en était heureux, même si ça ne le concernait pas directement. Roxas était moins strict avec son entourage et riait plus facilement en compagnie de ses amis. Ses élèves ne voyaient aucun changement, eux, et Sora était amusé par ces deux facettes complètement opposées.

Il se demandait souvent s'il connaîtrait un changement aussi radical s'il venait à tomber amoureux à son tour. C'était un peu déprimant quand il y pensait sérieusement. Roxas avait Axel, son frère était avec Zack, Tifa avait Aérith; Selphie et Irvine vivaient le grand amour… Et lui était toujours seul.

Son tour viendrait, il le savait, mais il espérait que ça ne tarderait plus trop.

" _Le printemps me monte à la tête._ " Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de ne pas y trouver son frère et supposa qu'il devait être parti se balader avec Zack – il lui semblait les avoir entendus parler d'aller combattre quelques monstres pour garder la forme. C'était un bien drôle de rendez-vous, mais Cloud devait probablement apprécier. Sans un mot, l'adolescent retira son uniforme militaire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles tendus. Peut-être s'était-il quand même fait mal en tombant…

Il sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha et attacha une serviette autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres mais il sembla qu'il devrait attendre un peu. L'adolescent se précipita vers le bureau sur lequel était posé le téléphone de son frère. Sora s'aperçut que Séphiroth était celui qui appelait.

" Oui? " Dit le châtain de sa voix la plus aimable.

" --Sora. Bonjour.-- " Répondit celle moins engageante du général de Midgar. " --Ton frère est occupé, je suppose. -- "

" Il a dû partir et oublier son téléphone ici. "

" --Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Zack ne répond pas non plus. -- "

" _Je me demande bien pourquoi._ " Ironisa mentalement le plus jeune.

" --Il faudrait que tu dises à ton frère de me joindre le plus rapidement possible. C'est très urgent.-- " Dit Séphiroth.

" Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé? " Tenta le châtain en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les sourcils froncés.

" --Pas encore, non. Ecoute, je ne peux pas parler trop longtemps. N'oublie pas de dire à Cloud de me contacter, d'accord? Je compte sur toi.-- "

L'argenté raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, ce qui laissa l'adolescent perplexe. Ce qui se passait ne devait pas être anodin pour que Séphiroth cherche à parler à Cloud en pleine journée. Il savait que l'homme ne joignait Balamb qu'en soirée, certainement depuis son domicile, et il fut donc assez surpris mais surtout inquiet.

Sans plus attendre, Sora se leva, posa le téléphone là où il l'avait trouvé et prit des habits. Il les enfila rapidement et sortit. Il hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Zack, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y voir ou entendre. Il se donna un peu plus de courage en se répétant que la situation était urgente – et que de toute façon, il ne serait sans doute pas marqué à vie s'il trouvait son frère au lit avec un homme. Il serait peut-être simplement très gêné. Et il n'oserait plus regarder le blond dans les yeux pendant un bon moment.

Avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait su rassembler, Sora frappa fortement à la porte de la chambre du brigadier.

Pas un bruit à l'intérieur.

Il insista, n'hésitant pas à appeler les deux hommes, mais lorsqu'il n'eut toujours pas de réponse après un certain temps, Sora finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne.

" _Bon, je n'ai qu'à le dire à Léon. Je suppose qu'il finira par être au courant de ce qui se passe. _" Se dit-il.

Sora monta donc jusqu'au bureau du général pour, au final, le trouver vide. Nida lui apprit que Léon avait quitté le bureau depuis un petit moment mais ne sut pas dire où se trouvait le général. Découragé, le jeune châtain se fit une raison : il devrait fouiller tout le vaisseau pour trouver l'un des adultes. Après mûre réflexion, Sora se dit qu'il serait sans doute judicieux d'aller à la chambre de Léon. Il s'y réfugiait assez facilement après tout.

Un peu plus motivé, l'adolescent ne perdit pas de temps. Il sortit de l'ascenseur en courant, décidé à transmettre son message le plus rapidement possible. Il croisa beaucoup de personnes qu'il connaissait mais malheureusement pas celles qu'il cherchait. Il arriva finalement au dortoir, épuisé, et reprit brièvement sa respiration à la porte de la chambre de Léon.

Sora leva une main pour frapper à la porte mais se ravisa lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les bruits distinctifs d'un lit grinçant et de soupirs suggestifs. L'adolescent se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus vu de prostituées depuis bien longtemps et il devait donc s'agir de l'un des soldats.

" _Depuis quand Léon s'intéresse-t-il à l'un d'entre eux? _" Se demanda le jeune châtain.

Les pensées qu'il aurait pu avoir par la suite prirent subitement fin lorsqu'il entendit la seconde voix – clairement masculine – pousser un gémissement particulièrement sonore, suivi d'un juron à peine retenu. Et ce petit mot fut suffisant pour que Sora sache qui était actuellement occupé avec le général.

Une chose était certaine : il avait besoin d'être le plus loin possible de cet endroit et tout de suite. L'adolescent quitta le dortoir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Pourquoi Cloud était-il avec Léon? Et Zack, alors? Ce pauvre Zack… S'il apprenait la nouvelle, il serait complètement dévasté.

Et Cloud dans tout ça? Il passait ses journées à maudire le général, avait tout tenté pour le tenir éloigné de son jeune frère, ne se montrait jamais particulièrement aimable avec lui. Alors pourquoi un tel revirement? Sora n'y comprenait rien.

Il était tellement occupé à chercher une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il ne vit pas Roxas jusqu'à ce qu'il le percute de plein fouet. Les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement au sol, l'un en maugréant et l'autre déjà prêt à s'excuser.

" Sora? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Fais attention, bon sang! " S'emporta Roxas en aidant son ami à se relever. " Tu fuis un fantôme ou quoi? "

" Roxas… " Marmonna le châtain en regardant autour de lui, visiblement embêté d'être entouré d'autant de monde. " Je – "

" Bon. " Déclara le jeune blond avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. " Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je rattraperai l'heure perdue la prochaine fois. Rompez! "

Le châtain ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que Roxas était en plein cours – sans doute emmenait-il ses élèves dans la serre de combat. Il avait perdu l'habitude de devoir suivre les autres élèves pour ses cours de pratique et avait donc déjà oublié quand Roxas les donnait. Sora regarda les recrues se disperser puis laissa le blond l'entraîner dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, face aux pupitres installés dans le fond de la salle. Roxas les fit s'asseoir sur des sièges.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " Demanda le jeune général sans perdre plus de temps. Il fixa son interlocuteur du regard, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, et bien qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, Sora comprit.

Roxas savait.

" Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit pour Cloud? " Dit Sora d'une voix si basse que Roxas manqua de ne pas l'entendre. " Je croyais que c'était avec Zack qu'il sortait. "

Roxas soupira et se gratta la nuque. La situation était assez délicate, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sans explications. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi penser et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

" Je ne sais pas pour Zack mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ton frère n'aime pas Léon. " Commença le jeune général. Le châtain leva les yeux vers lui, demandant silencieusement à en savoir plus. " Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me promettes de garder la tête froide, d'accord? "

Ah, ça n'allait pas lui plaire… Sora acquiesça malgré tout d'un signe de tête, puis d'un second après un regard appuyé de la part de Roxas.

" Tu as remarqué qu'on ne voit plus de prostituées depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas? " Sora fronça les sourcils puis fit oui de la tête. " C'est parce que ton frère a demandé à Léon de ne plus les laisser entrer. Ça remonte à son arrivée sur le vaisseau; à un petit moment donc. Léon a accepté, mais tu sais comment il est. Il ne peut pas passer une semaine sans baiser au moins une fois – pardon pour le terme mais dans son cas, ça ne va vraiment pas plus loin que ça. Léon a eu besoin d'une compensation et c'est donc ton frère qui se charge d'assouvir ses besoins chaque fois que Léon le lui demande. Zack savait tout ça et il avait espoir qu'en se déclarant ouvertement à ton frère, Léon y réfléchirait à deux fois mais visiblement, il s'en fiche complètement. Ou alors Cloud n'a pas vraiment donné de réponse jusqu'à maintenant et ça a fait foirer le plan de Zack. "

" Mais pourquoi Cloud est allé faire un truc pareil? Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais s'en mêler. " Se lamenta Sora en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment et durant la totalité de ce silence pesant, Sora réfléchit. Les motivations de son frère étaient plus qu'évidentes. S'il avait été seul, Cloud se serait fichu de voir des filles de joie. C'était précisément parce que Sora était sur le vaisseau que l'ex-soldat avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel.

_Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il t'apprenne trop de choses._

Les paroles de Cloud résonnaient si clairement dans son esprit que Sora avait l'impression de l'entendre les dire, là, juste devant lui. Et elles faisaient sens à présent.

Peut-être préférait-il ne pas les comprendre…

-o-o-

Après une séance d'entraînement dans les plaines d'Ozmone – et des Zaghnal vus d'un peu trop près à son goût – Zack retourna dans sa chambre épuisé mais étrangement satisfait. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il se précipita vers le combiné et eut un sourire en coin en voyant le nom de Séphiroth apparaître à l'écran. Zack tenta de garder tout son calme lorsqu'il décrocha.

" Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie rose. Pour parler à Cindy, tapez- "

" --Zack, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Et où étais-tu passé? C'est la dixième fois que j'appelle.-- " Dit la voix extrêmement sérieuse du général de Midgar. Zack fut calmé instantanément.

" Oh, allez, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. J'étais parti m'entraîner sans prendre mon téléphone. J'avais pas trop envie qu'il soit réduit en miettes à cause des monstres. " Se défendit le brigadier.

" --Bref. Je n'arrive à contacter ni Cloud ni Leonhart, donc je te laisse le message. Il y a un espion de Midgar chez vous. Rufus l'a envoyé pour enquêter.-- " Dit rapidement Séphiroth. " --Il a dû le contacter il y a peu, parce que Rufus compte envoyer les Seeds blancs à Ozmone pour lancer une attaque surprise. Dis à ton général de quitter la zone au plus vite.-- "

" Bon sang. J'y vais de suite! " S'exclama Zack en raccrochant.

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte quand une détonation puissante retentit et fit secouer le vaisseau tout entier. Le brigadier se précipita à sa fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit un énorme nuage de fumée provenant de l'entrée du vaisseau et une multitude de Seeds blancs qui s'infiltraient à l'intérieur. Des coups de feu suivirent rapidement.

--oo--oo--

A/N : Eh bien non, Rufus ne les a pas oubliés. (je dis ça pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question) Je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant que j'ajoute un chapitre bonus, quand la fic sera finie, avec tout ce que j'avais écrit avant de commencer l'histoire. Ça contiendrait surtout des résumés des différents personnages et la liste des gradés chez Balamb et Midgar. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait? Et non, je ne parle pas de ça parce que j'envisage d'arrêter Entre Deux d'ici peu. =) D'une part, ça pourrait apporter quelques petites explications supplémentaires (à moins que je n'aie tout dit) et montrer un peu comment je prépare mes histoires, pour ceux qui seraient curieux de le savoir. J'ai eu du mal à mettre à jour cette fois. J'avoue que c'est principalement de ma faute. Et celle de l'équipe qui a bossé sur Final Fantasy XIII. Je n'arrête pas d'y jouer! Je trouve le jeu superbe mais niveau histoire, j'ai l'impression que c'est assez léger, même si elle me plaît bien. Je suis la seule à avoir cette impression?


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

--oo--oo--

Il avait fallu peu de temps aux Seeds blancs pour s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau balambien et fort heureusement, les soldats attaqués réagirent rapidement. Roxas et Sora s'étaient précipités dans le hall d'entrée pour diriger les hommes, rapidement rejoints par d'autres généraux. Des unités furent dispatchées dans l'ensemble du navire, prêtes à défendre leur territoire jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Sora était en train d'envoyer des soldats à l'entrée, où les effectifs balambiens commençaient à être trop réduits pour contenir l'assaut, quand Léon sortit du dortoir et prit la situation en main. L'adolescent exposa rapidement les actions déjà prises, sa rancœur mise de côté le temps de mettre un terme au conflit. Le général s'éloigna rapidement, épée en main, pour prendre part au combat qui faisait rage dans le hall. Sora, lui, regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui. Il devrait retourner jusqu'à sa chambre pour ça, mais réussirait-il?

" Sora! Attrape! "

Le jeune châtain se retourna et vit deux épées arriver droit sur lui. D'un geste fluide et précis, Sora attrapa les armes, rassuré de se savoir capable de se défendre correctement à présent. Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier Cloud – il était déjà parti de toute façon.

À partir de ce moment, ce fut comme si son corps agissait de lui-même. Il frappait, lacérait, transperçait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais une partie de lui était encore consciente de ses gestes. L'adolescent, bien que réticent au départ, était heureux d'avoir suivi les cours de Roxas. Ce dernier n'était pas facile à vivre – surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête l'idée de faire de Sora un clone de lui – mais il voyait le résultat à présent. Lui qui était incapable de tenir une épée auparavant n'avait plus besoin d'être protégé et pouvait même défendre ses compagnons d'arme. Sans y faire attention, Sora faisait augmenter le nombre de soldats blessés autour de lui, à tel point qu'il vint un moment où il trébucha sur l'un des corps. Il se sentit retenu dans sa chute et tourna la tête pour remercier celui qui l'avait gracieusement aidé pour se trouver face à l'un des Seeds.

" Petit con. T'as de la chance qu'on puisse pas te descendre parce que – "

L'homme ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sora avait fait pivoter son épée, lame vers l'arrière, pour la planter dans l'abdomen de son agresseur. Ce dernier tomba raide mort.

Il sembla que ce fut la victime de trop pour les soldats de Midgar. Les Seeds blancs battirent en retraite et quittèrent le vaisseau aussi rapidement qu'ils l'eurent abordé. Les cadavres dans le hall étaient nombreux et les évacuer prit un temps considérable. Sora aida les soldats à la tache tant bien que mal et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il gênait plus qu'autre chose, il se contenta de parcourir le vaisseau pour évaluer les pertes humaines et les dommages matériels. Il ne trouva qu'un soldat blessé, qui se remettrait rapidement de ses blessures, et en fut soulagé. L'entrée du vaisseau, elle, était une véritable source d'inquiétude. Un trou béant servait à présent d'accès et il faudrait tout reconstruire.

" Vous deux! Est-ce que vous occupez un poste particulier? " Héla-t-il deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

" Non. " Répondit l'un d'eux.

" Très bien. Allez monter la garde à l'entrée. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes mais je préfère être prudent. J'enverrai la relève dans trois heures. " Dit Sora.

Les soldats ne remirent pas les ordres en question et saluèrent le plus jeune avant de s'exécuter. Il était connu à présent que les ordres de l'adolescent devaient être suivis aussi scrupuleusement que s'ils provenaient de Léon lui-même.

Léon… Sora soupira, las. Il devrait absolument lui parler. Ce qu'il faisait subir à son frère était tout bonnement ignoble. Se servir de son jeune frère pour avoir ce qu'il voulait; c'était un coup bien bas, même pour lui. Néanmoins, le jeune châtain jugea préférable de ne pas le confronter pour l'instant. Furieux comme il l'était, il finirait par se montrer exécrable et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir Léon sur le dos par-dessus le marché.

Le jeune châtain retourna dans le hall, où il trouva Zack en pleine conversation avec Léon.

" Ça doit être lui; je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu l'informer de notre position. " Disait le général, visiblement contrarié.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda Sora lorsqu'il fut assez proche. Léon se tourna vers lui.

" On dirait bien que tu avais raison. Zack a reçu un appel de Séphiroth juste avant l'attaque. Il savait que Rufus allait envoyer les Seeds pour nous attaquer, mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça arrive aussi tôt. Il nous a aussi informés de la présence d'un espion dans le vaisseau. "

" Alors Zexion serait vraiment… " Commença Sora.

" Vraiment quoi? "

Le trio se figea. De toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall, il avait fallu que ce soit justement Zexion qui surprenne leur conversation. Sora tenta de s'expliquer mais Zexion ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

" Je ne suis l'espion de personne, d'accord? J'avoue avoir menti; je viens de Midgar, pas du Sélénos. Je connaissais la situation avec la Shinra et je savais très bien qu'on ne me laisserait jamais entrer si je disais la vérité. Je n'ai aucun contact avec cette ordure de Rufus. Vous pouvez demander à Demyx si vous voulez en être certains. "

Léon hésita mais Sora, lui, savait que Zexion disait vrai. S'il avait véritablement travaillé pour la Shinra, Sora aurait disparu depuis déjà bien longtemps. Or, le borgne s'était toujours montré correct avec lui.

" Mais alors qui a bien pu faire ça? " Se demanda tout haut l'adolescent. Visiblement, Léon n'allait pas douter de lui et lui ferait confiance. Malheureusement, ça ne les aidait pas beaucoup…

-o-o-

Il ne parlait peut-être pas à Léon mais Sora se vengeait à sa façon. Il accaparait chaque seconde du temps de Cloud, l'empêchant ainsi de se retrouver seul; et quand il n'en avait pas la possibilité, Zack s'en chargeait. Autant dire que le brigadier y mettait beaucoup de volonté.

Sora commençait à voir les effets de ses actions. Léon devenait de plus en plus irritable et abattait des quantités de travail colossales – sans doute pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Cloud, lui, avait compris ce qu'il se passait depuis longtemps. Il avait passé du temps à parler avec son jeune frère, qui lui avait assuré que le problème serait résolu très bientôt; et comme Sora semblait être le seul capable de faire face à Léon, l'ex-soldat lui fit confiance. Le jeune châtain avait clairement vu le changement radical qui s'était opéré chez Cloud. Il était plus détendu, riait souvent, et avoir Zack à ses côtés y était pour beaucoup. Sora les soupçonnait même de s'être décidés à tenter une relation sérieuse – ou plutôt, Cloud avait fini par céder.

Il ne restait plus que Léon à présent. Après une longue journée passée à l'écouter marmonner sourdement, assis à son bureau, le jeune châtain se rendit au dortoir pour passer la soirée en compagnie de ses amis et de son frère. Ils s'étaient séparés tard dans la nuit et Cloud s'était littéralement effondré sur le lit. Sora décida de profiter de cette chance pour aller voir le général d'armée. Sans son frère pour l'empêcher de sortir, ce serait facile.

L'adolescent ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à celle du balafré. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait en bas de la porte, l'informant que Léon était encore debout. Tant mieux, il ne risquerait pas de l'agacer en le réveillant. Sora stoppa face à la porte et leva le poing pour frapper mais se ravisa. Qu'allait-il dire, au juste? Il était venu sans se préparer et ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Sachant que Léon détestait tourner autour du pot, être direct serait sûrement le meilleur choix; il aviserait par la suite. À présent sûr de lui, Sora frappa trois fois. Il n'entendit plus un bruit pendant quelques secondes, puis celui des pas de Léon jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant le plus jeune. Léon avait l'air prêt à renvoyer quiconque était venu l'importuner, mais son expression s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Sora.

" Quoi? " Demanda le balafré.

" Je dois vous parler. "

" Ça ne peut pas attendre demain? Je suis occupé. "

" C'est important. " Insista Sora. Il vit Léon fermer les yeux, puis la porte, mais le plus jeune la bloqua du pied. Là, le balafré était vraiment agacé. " C'est au sujet de Cloud et de vous. "

Sora n'avait pas dit grand-chose mais ça avait suffi à déstabiliser le général. Ce dernier regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir avant de laisser son apprenti entrer. La chambre était telle que le plus jeune se la rappelait : propre, bien rangée, sans décorations superflues. Le jeune châtain fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il se rendit compte alors que la discussion qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir serait sans doute très embarrassante.

" Vas-y, je t'écoute. " Marmonna le balafré, les bras croisés. Il s'adossa à la porte et fixa l'adolescent du regard. Sora prit une légère inspiration pour se calmer.

" Je sais ce que vous avez fait subir à mon frère pendant tout ce temps, en pensant sûrement que je ne le saurais pas. " Commença Sora. Il vit Léon froncer les sourcils de manière à peine perceptible. " Je veux que vous arrêtiez. "

" Ça, c'est impossible. " Fit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. " Même si tu fais tout pour tenir ton frère éloigné de moi, je finirai par avoir ce que je veux tôt ou tard. Autant t'épargner cette peine et laisser tomber tout de suite. "

" Je partirai si vous continuez. " Menaça Sora. À sa grande surprise, cela fit rire Léon.

" Je te répondrai la même chose que la dernière fois où tu as menacé de faire ça. Partir? Où ça? Et tu sembles oublier que l'espion de Rufus le saura tout de suite si tu pars. Il te suivra et alors là, Rufus n'aura plus qu'à te cueillir comme une fleur. Tu ne tiendrais pas trois jours en dehors de ce vaisseau; tu le sais aussi bien que moi. "

" Dans ce cas, faites revenir des prostituées. Vous n'auriez plus besoin de Cloud. " Insista Sora.

" Il n'acceptera jamais. C'est justement pour éviter ça qu'il a passé ce marché avec moi. "

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. Aucun des deux hommes ne rendait la situation facile. Léon ne lâcherait pas Cloud si facilement. À moins que…

" Il n'y a personne dans ce vaisseau qui vous intéresse? Si vous vous trouviez quelqu'un, vous n'auriez plus besoin de – "

" Non, il n'y a personne et ça ne changera pas. Écoute, tu perds ton temps et tu me fais aussi perdre le mien. Maintenant – "

" Non, je ne veux pas laisser tomber mon frère! J'en ai assez de le voir se sacrifier pour moi! Je veux que ça s'arrête, qu'il vive enfin la vie qu'il mérite d'avoir. " S'exclama le plus jeune avec une force qui étonna Léon. " Il a l'air d'être heureux avec Zack; vous n'avez pas le droit de lui prendre ça. "

Le général baissa les yeux, soupira, puis fit pour se diriger vers son bureau, décidé à ignorer le jeune châtain. Il en aurait assez avant lui. Cependant, son plan fut mis à mal quand il sentit le plus jeune passer les bras autour de sa taille et poser le front entre ses omoplates.

" Sora, ce n'est vraiment pas – " Commença à grommeler le plus grand.

" Et – et si je prenais sa place? " Dit l'adolescent à voix basse. Sa question sembla pourtant résonner dans toute la pièce aux oreilles des deux soldats.

" Prendre sa place. " Ricana le balafré. Vraiment, c'était trop. Les mains de Sora étaient en train de trembler tellement il était nerveux. S'il se mettait dans tous ses états pour si peu, il était peu probable qu'il soit bon à grand-chose. " Tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. "

" Je suis sérieux! " S'exclama le plus jeune en se blottissant davantage contre Léon. Ce dernier grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Du tout.

" Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça implique. Tu parles sans savoir. Maintenant lâche-m – "

" Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. "

Il serra un peu plus l'étoffe de la chemise de Léon entre ses doigts et ce fut le geste de trop. En un battement de cils, Sora se retrouva allongé sur le lit, ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête par celles de Léon. Ce dernier s'était penché au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Sora. Ce dernier se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête, mais il soutint le regard du balafré. Les pupilles de Léon s'étaient considérablement dilatées.

" Dans ce cas, ça ne te répugne pas quand je fais ça? " Susurra le plus grand en se baissant pour laisser quelques baisers dans le cou de l'adolescent. " Ou ça? " Continua-t-il quand il n'obtint aucune réponse. Cette fois, il s'occupa de la mâchoire de Sora, qui laissa échapper un faible soupir.

Léon se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux?

" _Je suis resté gentil jusqu'à maintenant._ " Se dit le balafré.

S'il montrait à Sora ce qu'il attendait de Cloud, peut-être le plus jeune se raviserait-il. Oui, c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser du morveux. Léon libéra ses mains – et celles de Sora par la même occasion – et s'assit sur les cuisses du plus jeune pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sans quitter l'adolescent du regard, le balafré glissa ses mains sous le haut de Sora. Il sentit les abdominaux de ce dernier se contracter au contact de ses doigts et du coin de l'œil, il vit les mains du jeune châtain se rapprocher des siennes dans un mouvement brusque. Il ne faudrait plus grand-chose pour le faire changer d'avis. Confiant, Léon laissa les paumes de ses mains glisser le long de l'abdomen de Sora, jusqu'à arriver au bas de sa cage thoracique, puis plus haut. Ses doigts frôlèrent des tétons déjà durcis et au même instant, le plus jeune laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Léon sentit le corps de son apprenti se tortiller sous son poids et il espéra alors sincèrement que Sora allait enfin retrouver ses esprits. Si ça continuait comme ça…

" Laisse tomber tant qu'il en est encore temps. " Dit l'adulte d'une voix étrangement contrôlée qui l'étonna lui-même.

" Non. " Haleta le plus jeune, qui avait pris soin d'éviter le regard de son instructeur. " Cloud ne – "

" Assez avec ton frère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi? " Grommela le balafré, agacé.

" Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je veux, je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais. "

Et la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver à Sora se produisit. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais il les empêcha de couler. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait pris aussi brusquement, mais il se dit qu'une partie de lui devait encore penser à Riku. Ceci, Léon en était presque certain lorsqu'il vit la réaction du plus jeune.

" Ne pleure pas. " Murmura-t-il en couvrant les joues du plus jeune de baisers. " Si tu pleures, je te frapperai. "

" Je m'en fiche du moment que mon frère n'a plus rien à faire avec vous. " Chuchota l'adolescent.

Il sentit les lèvres de Léon glisser le long de sa joue puis se poser sur son cou. Involontairement, Sora se cambra, ses mains trouvant leur place parmi les mèches châtaines du général d'armée. Chacun des gestes de Léon laissait comme des marques ardentes sur sa peau, et son corps était subitement devenu extrêmement sensible au toucher. Chaque effleurement, chaque caresse envoyait des pulsations électriques jusque dans ses entrailles. Sora laissa échapper un son d'appréciation quand l'une des mains du plus grand trouva l'un de ses pectoraux pour la seconde fois.

" Bon sang, Sora. Dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant. " Prévint Léon, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. La semaine avait été rude pour lui, et se trouver une victime consentante était trop plaisant pour être raisonnable. Une petite voix le lui répétait depuis un petit moment, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus discrète à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Au grand damne du balafré, l'adolescent ne répondit pas et continua à se laisser faire sans protester.

Ça n'aurait dû être qu'une simple discussion. Ça n'aurait dû prendre que quelques minutes, après quoi il serait retourné dans sa chambre, auprès de son frère. Mais voilà, sans vraiment se souvenir comment ni pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Léon, complètement dévêtu, et le laissait le caresser doucement, tendrement presque, pour lui faire oublier la désagréable sensation qui prenait le pas sur les autres. Le balafré avait enveloppé une main autour du membre de son partenaire et la faisait effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier, au même rythme que le basculement de ses hanches. La douleur s'estompa progressivement, remplacée par une sensation d'extase telle que Sora n'en avait encore jamais connue. Il aurait volontiers extériorisé ces émotions, mais elles étaient chaque fois stoppées quand Léon s'enfonçait au plus profond de son être. Le jeune châtain sentit distinctement son érection toucher à sa fin, et pendant un instant, il fut sans voix. Léon, lui, continuait et ce ne fut qu'après une seconde extase que le plus jeune sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui.

Sora n'en pouvait plus; il était hors d'haleine. Ses poumons avaient besoin de plus d'air qu'il ne pouvait en aspirer et pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait suffoquer. Cependant, cette impression ne dura pas bien longtemps. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et ses vertiges se dissipèrent progressivement.

" J'espère que tu as conscience d'avoir fait de moi un pédophile. " Murmura Léon derrière lui après un long moment de silence, entrecoupé par des soupirs de fatigue.

" Ça ne fait jamais que s'ajouter à une liste de défauts déjà longue. " Répondit le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement et sans prévenir, le sommeil l'emporta en un instant. Léon se recula lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et secoua lentement la tête alors qu'il se levait. Il rassembla ses affaires, les jeta dans un panier dans un coin de sa salle de bain et enfila un peignoir. Après quoi, il s'installa à son bureau et reprit son travail.

" Sale gosse. " Marmonna-t-il en attrapant un stylo.

-o-o-

La panique, la vraie, celle qui rend presque fou, Cloud ne l'avait encore jamais connue. Il avait eu peur lors de la tempête qui avait ravagé les Îles du Destin, qui avait même ôté la vie de ses parents, mais il était encore jeune à l'époque. Il était encore trop insouciant pour se rendre compte du réel danger qui les avait menacés alors. Il l'avait compris d'une façon brusque et ses pensées s'étaient ensuite concentrées autour de son frère. Depuis ce jour, il avait toujours placé Sora avant lui-même et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait développé un sentiment de réconfort en sachant son frère en sécurité, près de lui ou à l'école, entouré d'adultes en qui il savait pouvoir avoir confiance.

Sora n'était pas dans la chambre quand il s'était réveillé ce matin là. Cloud avait vérifié la petite salle de bain, celle que les autres soldats partageaient entre eux; il était allé jusqu'au bureau de Léon en pensant y trouver Sora puisqu'il était toujours si ponctuel. Il n'y avait eu que Nida. Le blond était descendu en catastrophe, était entré dans l'amphithéâtre, ignorant complètement les protestations indignées de l'instructrice, puis s'était dirigé vers la cafétéria. C'était bien simple : il avait fouillé le vaisseau de fond en comble sans jamais apercevoir Sora. Cloud fut trouvé dans le hall, à tourner en rond, ne sachant plus quoi faire, par Roxas et Axel.

Ce jour-là, Cloud aurait pu assurer qu'il était véritablement paniqué, et n'importe qui l'aurait cru en voyant ses yeux exorbités.

" Calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui te met dans un état pareil. " Dit fermement Axel en posant les mains sur les épaules de l'ex-soldat pour l'obliger à cesser de bouger. Cloud sursauta violemment au contact; il ne les avait même pas vus arriver.

" Il – Il n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas où – " Bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante. " Sora, il – "

" Tu es allé voir dans le bureau de Léon? " Demanda calmement Roxas.

" Bien sûr que oui! J'ai cherché partout mais je ne le trouve pas! " S'emporta Cloud en repoussant brutalement Axel. " Il faut que j'aille… Que j'aille – " Et le blond recommença à avancer, puis à revenir sur ses pas en considérant un autre endroit à aller fouiller, pour finalement se raviser puis répéter le même cycle. Roxas l'observa faire, sérieusement inquiet.

" Tu ne feras rien de bon dans l'état où tu es. Écoute, on va chercher ensemble, d'accord? " Dit Axel d'un ton assez ferme pour attirer l'attention de Cloud. " Tu as vraiment regardé partout? Le premier étage, le bureau, le sous-sol, tous les secteurs du rez-de-chaussée? "

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il serait allé faire au sous-sol. Il n'y a rien là dedans à part le bunker et la salle d'interrogatoire. " Dit Roxas, pensif. " Au premier, il n'y a que l'amphithéâtre. "

" Tu oublies l'espèce de balcon. Il était là-bas, l'autre jour. Allons jeter un œil. " Proposa Axel.

Le trio se rendit au premier étage pour ne toujours pas trouver l'adolescent. Ils inspectèrent tous les endroits auxquels ils pensèrent, mais en vain.

" Neuf heures dix. Léon doit encore être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Je ne voulais pas trop qu'il le sache, mais je crois qu'on n'a plus trop le choix. " Admit le roux, gêné.

Léon serait en mesure de lancer des recherches plus poussées avec l'aide de tous les soldats. Décidé, le trio se rendit dans le dortoir et frappa vivement à la porte de la chambre du général. Ce dernier ouvrit et fut visiblement peu ravi de la visite.

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? " Demanda sèchement le balafré.

" Sora a disparu. Cloud ne – " Commença Axel, pour finalement rester muet quand il aperçut, derrière Léon, Sora sortir de la salle de bain, un peignoir beaucoup trop grand pour lui sur le dos.

La suite se passa comme au ralenti. Son petit frère était là-bas, déshabillé, le cou couvert de suçons et le visage écarlate lorsqu'il aperçut le petit groupe à la porte. L'ex-soldat vit un poing se lever et rencontrer la mâchoire de Léon avec tant de force que ce dernier tomba à la renverse. Pourtant, en baissant les yeux sur lui, Cloud s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé tant il était choqué – il ne savait absolument pas contre qui tourner sa colère.

" Espèce de gros dégueulasse! "

La voix puissante de Roxas tira Cloud de sa torpeur et il recouvra enfin ses esprits.

" Roxas! Calme-toi! " Criait Axel en retenant l'adolescent, ses bras repliés sous les aisselles du jeune blond qui se débattait comme un diable.

" Il a fallu que tu recommences, hein? Sale con, t'es ignoble! " Continuait à hurler Roxas, hors de lui.

Léon s'était relevé et avait passé le dos de la main sur ses lèvres. La peau s'était teintée de rouge et un goût de métal s'était rapidement répandu dans sa bouche. Il allait déguster pendant un petit moment.

" Tu as dépassé les bornes. " Grommela le général d'armée d'une voix sourde. " Axel, emmène-le dans la cellule du sous-sol. Je me chargerai de lui plus tard. "

" Quoi? Mais – " Protesta le roux.

" Quoi? Tu veux rester avec lui? Très bien, ça ne me gêne pas. " Rétorqua le balafré.

Roxas, résigné, se dégagea de la prise qu'Axel avait sur lui et s'éloigna. Son ami le suivit sans dire un mot et Cloud resta planté devant la porte de Léon. Ce dernier ordonna à Sora de retourner dans ses quartiers pour porter une tenue plus présentable, ce que l'adolescent fit sans chercher à résister. Il passerait une journée assez mauvaise comme ça; pas besoin de rendre le balafré plus furieux.

Cloud suivit son frère sans même lancer un regard vers Léon. Il entra dans la chambre et surprit l'adolescent quand il claqua la porte derrière lui. Le blond vit le plus jeune se crisper un instant puis se détendre un peu; très légèrement.

" Tu ne me donnes même pas d'explications? " Lança Cloud après plusieurs secondes d'un lourd silence. " Pourquoi tu es allé le laisser te – Tu as – Et merde! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère! Oh bon sang, je n'ose même plus te regarder tellement j'ai honte de toi! "

À ces mots, Sora releva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers son frère, rouge de colère; et encore embarrassé.

" Alors là, c'est la meilleure! Je te signale que tu ne vaux pas mieux. Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu couchais avec lui? Je n'ai jamais fait que la même chose que toi! Je le fais pour toi, parce que je ne veux plus te voir souffrir pour que je sois heureux; parce que tu sais quoi? Ça me rend malade chaque fois que je me rends compte de ce que ça te coûte de me faire vivre comme tous les autres garçons de mon âge! " S'emporta à son tour l'adolescent.

" Ce n'est pas pareil, enfin! Moi je peux – "

" C'est des conneries, tout ça! Toi, tu as quelqu'un prêt à vivre quelque chose avec toi. C'est pas moi qui risque de perdre ma chance d'avoir une relation stable! Je l'ai déjà perdue. "

" Bon sang, mais quand vas-tu te décider à oublier Riku? Il a refait sa vie, lui! Tu crois vraiment que ça lui plairait de savoir ce que tu as fait pour l'oublier? Et n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire! Je te connais, Sora. Tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil avant, mais depuis que Riku est parti d'ici, tu as complètement changé! "

" Alors quoi? Tu voulais que je reste 'Sora qui ne fait rien sans son frère', 'Sora qui ne sait pas se débrouiller'? Eh bien désolé de te l'apprendre mais je grandis! Oui, j'ai changé! Non, je ne suis plus celui qui vivait sur le dos de son frère à Midgar! Tout ça, je le fais pour toi, pour que tu n'aies plus à toujours t'inquiéter de ce que je fais, mais depuis le début, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me reprocher tous mes choix! "

" Comment veux-tu que je t'encourage? Sora, il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi! C'est malsain! " Lança Cloud, les yeux écarquillés.

" Oh mais il n'y a pas que ça. Déjà le jour où j'ai accepté d'être le disciple de Léon, tu t'es énervé sans réfléchir. Et quand je suis resté ici pour qu'ils te libèrent. Tu t'en souviens? Tu as tellement peur que je m'éloigne que tu ne sais même plus penser de façon logique! " Répondit le plus jeune.

" Parce que tu trouves ça logique, toi, d'aller baiser avec un type aussi vieux? "

Sora poussa un grognement agacé.

" Je ne peux pas parler avec toi. Reviens me voir quand tu te seras calmé! " Dit sèchement Sora avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit Cloud frapper à la porte et l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais il l'ignora. Il prit le temps de prendre de nouveaux vêtements et de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, son frère était parti, et ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Sora quitta sa chambre.

-o-o-

Tifa s'était rendue dans le bureau de Léon pour lui faire part de son rapport, mais elle eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas être écoutée. Le général était étrangement intéressé par ses papiers et ne levait que rarement la tête, et c'était chaque fois pour observer Sora, lui-même absorbé par son travail. Quand elle eut fini et que plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Léon lui donne la permission de sortir, la brune décida qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

La porte fut fermée avec peu de délicatesse et le bruit soudain surprit Sora. Il regarda en direction de l'entrée, comme si quelqu'un allait s'excuser, puis soupira pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. Son regard dériva et croisa celui du balafré. Aussitôt, l'adolescent sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Devant lui, Léon soupira.

" Alors maintenant, tu vas passer ton temps à me fuir? " Demanda ce dernier en s'accoudant à son bureau. Il posa une main sur sa joue, ennuyé, et continua à regarder l'adolescent, qui refusait de lever les yeux.

" C'est gênant… " Admit le jeune châtain. " Vous avez peut-être l'habitude mais moi… " Il se mordit la lèvre et ne dit plus rien.

" Tu ne savais vraiment pas ce que tu faisais, hein? " Taquina Léon.

" Bien sûr que si! " S'emporta aussitôt Sora en lançant un regard courroucé à son instructeur, pour finalement rougir de plus belle et tourner la tête sur le côté.

" Espérons que ça finisse par s'arranger par la suite. Je n'attendrai pas indéfiniment que tu te sois remis. "

" Attendre pour quoi? " Demanda lentement l'adolescent, confus. Il vit le général hausser un sourcil, étonné, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Sora comprit enfin. " Vous voulez dire que vous allez encore… "

" Tu as voulu prendre la place de ton frère, non? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus jeune que je vais me freiner. Autant t'habituer le plus vite possible et nous épargner trop de peine à tous les deux. " Dit Léon en reportant son attention sur son travail.

Sora le fixa du regard sans prononcer un mot, encore sous le choc. Depuis le début, il s'était dit que leur aventure de la nuit passée aurait suffi, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus calmement, le plus jeune se rendit compte à quel point une telle idée était inconcevable. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être vraiment pas saisi la gravité de sa situation; et il se garderait bien de l'admettre. Une chose était certaine, il était plutôt content que Nida se soit absenté cet après-midi là.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme absolu, et lorsque Sora put quitter le bureau de Léon, il décida de se rendre au sous-sol pour parler à Roxas. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvaient les cellules, mais il se dit qu'il trouverait sûrement quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin. Fort heureusement pour lui, il les trouva facilement – personne ne s'aventurait dans cette partie du vaisseau. Droit devant lui se trouvait une petite cellule entourée de barreaux solides et au milieu se trouvait Roxas, assis par terre. Le jeune blond avait levé la tête en entendant l'ascenseur s'arrêter à cet étage, et d'après son expression, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Léon.

Ça ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'il était devenu souriant.

" C'est toi. " Marmonna Roxas en regardant le mur le plus proche.

" Tu as l'air ravi de me voir. " Dit franchement Sora en s'asseyant au sol, face à la cellule du blond.

" J'ai rarement envie de voir les personnes qui me déçoivent. "

Sora baissa les yeux.

" Bah, tu n'es jamais que la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui. " Confia-t-il. À ses mots, Roxas se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à terre face au châtain.

" Cloud doit être furax. "

" Tu l'as dit. On s'est disputés juste après que vous soyez venus dans la chambre de Léon. D'un côté, je peux le comprendre mais d'un autre… " Expliqua Sora. Il poussa un long soupir. " Il ne sait pas me faire confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. "

Le jeune châtain leva les yeux et vit les yeux de Roxas s'assombrir. Il avait l'air tellement triste…

" Justement, je ne crois pas que tu le saches. Tu sais, tu es bien trop jeune. Tu ne devrais pas recommencer. " Conseilla le jeune général. Il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche – sans doute pour protester – mais fut plus rapide. " Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis passé par là avant toi, et tu as le résultat sous tes yeux. "

Sora fronça les sourcils, légèrement confus.

" Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais encore complètement fou amoureux de Léon. Je n'avais que son nom à la bouche, je faisais tout pour lui ressembler, pour qu'il me remarque. Je savais déjà quel genre d'homme c'est; celui qui accorde plus d'importance au sexe qu'aux sentiments. J'ai sincèrement pensé que je pourrais faire comme toutes ces femmes. Je passerais une fois ou deux dans son lit et ce serait tout; je n'en demanderais pas plus. " Roxas eut un petit rire amer. " Ça n'a pas été dur de le convaincre, même s'il a un peu hésité. J'avais à peine quinze ans après tout. "

Sora serra les poings mais ne le montra pas à son ami.

" C'est justement là où on se plante tous les deux. On s'imagine qu'on pourra faire un trait, mais c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit. Léon est comme une drogue, tu sais. Une fois que tu y as goûté, tu en redemandes et tant que ça dure, tout va bien. Mais quand on doit arrêter, c'est là que les vrais problèmes commencent. La frustration, la colère, la douleur, la honte… C'est tout ça que je ressens chaque fois que je le vois. C'est probablement ce que tu finiras par ressentir aussi si tu ne mets pas un terme à tout ça dès maintenant. " Continua le blond en regardant Sora droit dans les yeux.

" Je ne l'aime pas. " Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

" Pour l'instant. " Ricana Roxas. " À notre âge, on ne comprend pas qu'on puisse désirer physiquement quelqu'un et en rester là. On s'imagine encore que tout se fait par amour. Tu finiras par développer des sentiments, par attendre un retour un jour ou l'autre, mais tu ne l'auras pas. Pas avec Léon. "

Sora allait lui répondre mais se ravisa quand il entendit l'ascenseur s'arrêter à leur étage. Cette fois, ce fut Axel qui se montra. Il prit des nouvelles de son amant, lui donna un peu de nourriture et l'informa de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée. Le roux s'était gardé de faire des commentaires sur ce qu'avait fait Sora, et ce dernier lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Le jeune châtain finit par les laisser seul et retourna dans sa chambre – ce fut en tout cas ce que le duo pensa.

" Vous avez parlé. " Dit Axel, adossé aux barreaux. Roxas l'avait imité.

" Ouais. Je lui ai raconté. " Répondit le blond. Le roux tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder son amant.

" Ça s'est bien passé? "

" Oui. Pour moi, oui. Mais lui… Il ne se rend compte de rien. " Grommela le plus jeune. " Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'ai pas averti. "

" Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux. " Ricana Axel en secouant lentement la tête. " Je t'avais prévenu, moi aussi, mais tu n'avais pas voulu m'écouter. "

" Je le sais. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. " Marmonna le blond, qui frappa son amant en passant une main entre les barreaux. Son coup ne fut jamais porté car le roux avait attrapé sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. " Mais ça va déjà mieux maintenant. "

Roxas n'eut pas besoin de tout dire pour qu'Axel comprenne ce que son amant voulait vraiment dire par là. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait embrassé Roxas tant il était heureux. Maudits barreaux…

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que Léon t'ait envoyé ici. " Dit le roux après un long moment de silence.

" Je trouve qu'il est très clément. J'aurais dû être viré. " Dit le plus jeune avec un haussement des épaules. " Je devrais l'en remercier, mais pas pour l'instant. "

" C'est quand même incroyable que Sora l'ait laissé faire. J'en reviens toujours pas. " Marmonna Axel, encore choqué. Il entendit Roxas soupirer.

" Et moi donc. "

-o-o-

Le lendemain, Léon appela les généraux dans la salle du conseil. Sora fut étonnamment laissé à l'écart pour cette réunion, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, surtout lorsqu'ils surent pourquoi on les avait conviés. L'attaque surprise des Seeds blancs avait laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la gorge de Léon. Ses soldats n'avaient clairement pas été préparés à ce genre d'éventualité, bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime du côté de Balamb. Il y avait cependant eu de gros dégâts matériels qu'il fallait encore réparer. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise une seconde fois.

" Nous ne possédons pas encore de dispositif de détection des vaisseaux environnants; j'envisage d'y remédier au plus vite, mais il faut d'abord réparer l'entrée. Les soldats n'en peuvent plus d'y monter la garde pour repousser les monstres qui essaient d'entrer. Certains dans les plaines d'Ozmone sont très puissants. Je comptais retourner à Balamb City le temps que le vaisseau soit remis à neuf. Quelqu'un s'y oppose-t-il? " Dit Léon en observant ses subordonnées. Il vit Luxord lever la main.

" Rufus nous y attend peut-être. C'est une décision trop prévisible. " Dit le blond. D'autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Je mise justement là-dessus. S'il pense comme toi, il nous attend certainement ailleurs. " Répondit le balafré.

" Pourquoi ne pas aller ailleurs? On sait que Rufus aura peut-être envoyé des hommes à Balamb, peut-être aussi dans la seconde ville où il est le plus probable que nous nous rendions. Il suffit de toutes les éviter. " Offrit Axel.

" Il doit savoir que notre vaisseau a été construit à Lindblum. Ses soldats ont vu Sora à Horizon. On peut déjà rayer ces deux villes là de la liste. " Réfléchit tout haut Léon.

" C'est un vrai casse-tête. " Gémit Tifa, qui essayait de trouver une solution, elle aussi.

" Il y a bien un endroit. " Déclara subitement Roxas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. " Pourquoi ne pas aller sur les Îles du Destin? "

" Tu es tombé sur la tête? Il n'y a rien là-bas. Le but n'est pas uniquement d'éviter la Shinra mais aussi de faire réparer le vaisseau. " Rétorqua sèchement Léon.

" Alors demandons à Sora si c'est possible. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous? Il est concerné, lui aussi. Et son frère aussi. " Dit aussi fermement le jeune blond. À ses côtés, Axel plaqua une main sur son visage en poussant un long soupir.

" Ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Cette histoire ne concerne que Balamb." Répondit le balafré.

" Mais ce sont des soldats de Balamb maintenant. Enfin, c'est au moins vrai pour Sora. Son frère ne fait pas partie de l'armée mais il nous a quand même aidés à plusieurs reprises. " Intervint Tifa, les sourcils froncés. " Ils ont autant le droit d'être ici que nous tous. "

Dans la salle, les généraux firent oui de la tête avant de porter des regards presque accusateurs sur leur supérieur. Ce dernier marmonna sourdement avant de faire appeler les frères Strife. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le duo n'entre, surpris. La situation leur fut expliquée et Sora sembla y prêter plus attention que Cloud, lequel était trop occupé à fusiller Léon du regard.

" Les Îles n'auront pas ce qu'il faut pour réparer le vaisseau. Par contre, il y a une ville juste à côté qui pourra faire l'affaire. Rufus ne pensera pas à aller voir par-là et les réparations devraient se faire assez rapidement. " Dit le jeune châtain, les bras croisés. " La Cité du Crépuscule, vous connaissez? "

" Pas vraiment, non. " Admit Luxord, perplexe.

" Moi, je connais. C'est un coin tranquille et ils se débrouillent assez bien en mécanique. Il y a en effet peu de chances pour que Rufus connaisse l'endroit. " Dit Axel, à présent plus détendu.

" Hé, il n'y aurait pas aussi une ville nommée Bodhum juste à côté? " Demanda Tifa.

" Si, c'est celle qui organise un feu d'artifice chaque année. Je crois qu'on va tomber en plein dedans. " Répondit Luxord.

" Ce serait l'occasion pour tout le monde de se détendre un peu. Entre les examens, l'assaut et la surveillance non-stop de l'entrée, tout le monde est à bout. " Renchérit la brune.

" Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas un voyage touristique? Vous n'êtes pas en vacances. " Déclara fermement Léon en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà réjouis de la nouvelle.

" Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à empêcher tout le monde de partir du vaisseau, moi y compris. " Dit Roxas.

Il se fit dans la salle du conseil un lourd silence que personne n'osa rompre. Léon finit par donner la permission de quitter les lieux aux généraux puis se leva. Il fit signe au jeune châtain de le suivre et ce dernier sentit ses entrailles se tordre brusquement. Où Léon voulait-il qu'il le suive? L'adolescent tenta de se calmer en se disant qu'ils retournaient certainement dans le bureau du balafré et qu'il s'inquiétait donc inutilement. Il eut la confirmation rapidement. Le duo se dirigea vers l'ascenseur central et se rendit au second étage pendant que Léon expliquait à son apprenti qu'il se chargerait de prévenir Laguna de leur prochaine destination.

De son côté, Cloud avait regardé les châtains s'éloigner avec une moue boudeuse. Il se rendit dans le garage pour y prendre son épée, décidé à aller passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres monstres de la serre de combat – étrangement déserte depuis quelques temps – mais ses plans furent reconduits quand il se trouva face à Zack, occupé à bricoler l'un des véhicules. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce fût. Son ami et amant échangea un regard avec lui puis prit place sur le capot de la voiture en indiquant à l'ex-soldat de faire de même.

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? " Demanda le brigadier en donnant un léger coup de coude à Cloud.

Ce dernier soupira, fronça les sourcils, et se demanda s'il serait sage de tout révéler à Zack. À peine eut-il fini de le penser qu'il lui prit l'envie soudaine de se gifler. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait tout dire à Zack! Il l'avait toujours fait et jamais il n'avait eu le moindre regret.

" Je suppose que c'est au sujet de ton frère. Il a encore fait des siennes? " Plaisanta le brun, qui ne savait pas à quel point il voyait juste. Il commença à s'en rendre compte quand la mine de Cloud se renfrogna.

" Vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour que je n'aie plus à me retrouver seul avec Léon. Eh bien il a réussi à y mettre un terme. " Commença le blond.

" Vraiment? Mais comment? " Demanda le brun, surpris.

" Il a pris ma place. "

L'expression de Cloud s'assombrit davantage. À côté de lui, Zack soupira et s'appuya sur les mains.

" C'est une manie chez vous. " Déclara finalement le brigadier.

" Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner. " Remarqua le blond, méfiant.

" Bah, Léon est comme ça. Et puis Sora est loin d'être repoussant. "

" C'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux? "

" Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est Léon aujourd'hui, et ce sera quelqu'un d'autre plus tard. Sora va pas passer sa vie seul. "

" Le vrai problème, c'est – "

" Le vrai problème, Cloud, c'est que tu ne veux pas que ton frère soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Il viendra un jour où il devra partir de chez toi, et quand ça arrivera, tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher. " Le coupa Zack. Cloud tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard courroucé, mais il fut surpris de voir son ami lui sourire. " Tu n'en resteras pas moins son frère pour autant, et vous resterez proches quoi qu'il advienne. "

Le blond bouda un instant, principalement parce qu'il savait que le brigadier avait parfaitement raison, et aussi parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point sa réaction était ridicule – justifiée, mais néanmoins ridicule.

" Il ne devrait pas laisser Léon lui faire ces choses-là. Il n'a que dix-sept ans, Zack! "

" Oh, allez. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais encore rien fait à son âge. " Répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. " Il est à un âge où on veut tout tester. "

" L'idée me perturbe un peu mais ça passerait mieux s'il faisait ça avec quelqu'un de son âge. " Insista le blond. " Léon est trop vieux pour lui. "

" Et il ne fait rien par sentiment. " Ajouta Zack en se grattant la nuque. " Mais ton frère a fait ce choix pour toi. En tant que grand frère, tu dois le respecter et l'aider. "

Le blond baissa les yeux en écoutant Zack. Il paraissait évident qu'il devait aider Sora, mais il avait été tellement furieux en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il s'était fâché avec le jeune châtain. Quelle aide il avait été; mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Sora se dise que son choix était judicieux.

" Je devrais lui parler. " Dit finalement le blond après un long soupir. " Je n'étais pas en état de discuter quand on a eu notre première conversation. "

" Voilà le Cloud que je connais. Fonce dans le tas au lieu de te triturer les méninges dans ton coin. Ça t'avance à rien de tout garder pour toi. " Dit Zack en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, qui manqua de faire tomber le blond. " Au fait, tu comptais aller où après ton passage dans le garage? Tu voulais sortir ta bécane? "

" Non. Je voulais aller me défouler un peu dans la serre. " Répondit Cloud, qui haussa un sourcil quand il crut voir le visage de son amant pâlir légèrement.

" Ouah, je te le déconseille. Il paraît qu'il y a truc moche et balèze qui rôde là-dedans. Certains parlent d'un animal mort, d'autre d'un T-rex. Un truc bizarre, quoi. "

-o-o-

Le soir même, sur le campus, des panneaux avaient été installés et des feuilles accrochées sur leur surface. Des masses d'étudiants s'étaient regroupées devant, certains brandissant le poing en l'air dans un geste de joie immense, et d'autres partaient la tête basse, déçus. Sora était encore trop loin des panneaux pour voir grand-chose et il attendit donc patiemment de pouvoir les atteindre. Il vit Demyx, Éric et Zexion s'éloigner de la foule pour se donner des embrassades enthousiastes. Le jeune châtain sourit en les observant.

" Pas trop nerveux? "

Sora tourna la tête et vit que Roxas l'avait rejoint.

" Pas tant que je ne suis pas trop près des affiches. On verra après. " Répondit le châtain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit enfin à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et se tint devant les documents. Les listes des étudiants admis à l'examen étaient longues et Sora dut chercher pendant un certain temps.

" Je ne vois pas mon nom. " Dit-il d'un ton défaitiste, déjà prêt à se morfondre. Roxas l'attrapa par la manche de son pull et l'attira vers un autre panneau. Il indiqua une ligne du doigt et Sora lut :

Strife Sora – Admis avec mention spéciale.

" Une mention? " Dit l'adolescent, confus. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi l'examen. Fini le statut d'apprenti, il était enfin un soldat au même titre que tout le monde – et pas seulement parce que Léon l'avait dit. Il avait un document qui pouvait l'attester maintenant.

" Félicitations. " Fit le jeune général en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. " Et bienvenu parmi nous, mon Général. "

" Général? Mais je dois d'abord gravir tous les échelons. " Fit savoir le châtain, confus.

" Oui mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois fait Général. On va dire que c'est ma façon de t'encourager. "

" Sora! Alors? Tu as réussi? " Fit Demyx, resté en dehors de la cohue. " On est admis tous les trois! "

" Moi aussi. " Répondit le châtain. " Félicitations. "

" À toi aussi. Il paraît que t'as eu une mention spéciale? Ils ont précisé pour quoi? " Demanda Éric.

" Non. Je demanderai à Léon. "

" Demande plutôt au président Loire. Je crois que c'est lui qui se charge des résultats. " Fit savoir Roxas. " J'aimerais savoir comment il peut noter les élèves sans avoir été sur place pour voir leurs prestations, mais bon. "

" Léon ne l'aide pas? "

" Peut-être. J'avoue que je m'en fiche pas mal. " Admit le jeune général en haussant les épaules.

Sora eut un petit rire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il suivit le petit groupe d'amis en dehors du campus pour aller regarder l'horizon. Le vaisseau avait changé de cap et se dirigeait droit vers l'océan pour rejoindre les côtes de Phon puis les Îles du Destin. On pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin la surface miroitante de l'eau et sentir une brise plus fraîche souffler sur les terres. Sora ferma les yeux pendant ce qu'il pensait n'être que quelques instants et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, le soleil était bas et les quatre autres garçons étaient endormis à ses côtés. Demyx et Éric avaient l'air complètement insouciant; quant à Zexion et Roxas, c'étaient des visages plus sereins que le jeune châtain se surprit à découvrir, comme s'ils avaient accepté de baisser leur garde. Sora ne put se résoudre à les réveiller ni à les laisser sans surveillance. Il regarda la nuit tomber patiemment, le navire à présent au beau milieu de l'océan. Ce fut Luxord qui vint les chercher quand il se fit tard. Sora quitta ses amis et rentra à pas lents dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Cloud et lui se parlaient beaucoup ces derniers temps; au mieux, ils s'ignoraient. Sora ne supportait plus cette situation. Il avait toujours été très proche du blond et la possibilité que les choses restent toujours aussi désastreuses le rendait terriblement inquiet. Il dormait mal à cette simple pensée, et il avait heureusement réussi à le cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Décidé à ne pas trouver de réponse à cette question pour l'instant, le jeune Strife décida qu'il était temps de tenter d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec son grand frère – en admettant que ce dernier veuille l'écouter.

Résolu, le jeune châtain ouvrit la porte et trouva Cloud assis sur le lit, en train d'attendre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l'entrée et fit signe à l'adolescent de le rejoindre. Sora retira ses chaussures et prit place.

" Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux. " Commença Cloud, gêné. Il n'osait même pas regarder le plus jeune. " Comment tu vas? "

" Bien. " Répondit automatiquement Sora, lui-même incapable de lever les yeux vers le blond. " Et toi? "

" Ça va aussi. "

Il se fit un long silence, brisé par les rires crispés des frères.

" On est vraiment de mauvais menteurs. " Admit Cloud.

" Écoute, Cloud – " Commença le plus jeune en se tournant enfin vers le blond.

" Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. " Le coupa le plus grand. " Je sais que tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour mon bien, mais tu comprendras que je m'inquiète quand même pour toi, Sora. "

" Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire; je sais ce que je fais. Et puis Léon se protège, je ne risque vraiment rien. " Répondit le plus jeune. Cloud rougit considérablement en entendant les paroles de son frère.

" Encore heureux. Mais et toi? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment une relation saine, non? Il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter maintenant tant qu'il n'y a pas encore de dégâts. Je pourrais toujours reprendre ma place et – "

" Et risquer de perdre Zack? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? " L'interrompit Sora. Il vit Cloud se mordre la lèvre, visiblement pris entre deux feux. " N'y pense plus, d'accord? Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi. Il me faudra certainement encore un peu de temps, mais je finirai par m'y faire. "

Cloud poussa un long soupir.

" Je m'étais toujours imaginé avoir cette conversation quand Riku et toi vous seriez décidés à arrêter de tourner autour du pot. " Dit-il enfin.

" Ça ne risque plus d'arriver. Il a Naminé et moi je suis ici. Ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. " Dit l'adolescent en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. " Ça a été dur, mais je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise. "

Cloud se rapprocha de son frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Tu verras, tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. On partira de ce vaisseau et on reprendra notre vie, comme avant. " Lui assura le plus grand.

L'intention était bonne, mais Sora savait très bien que ni lui ni Cloud n'y croyaient. Ils étaient coincés sur le vaisseau de Balamb jusqu'à ce que la guerre entre Balamb et Midgar soit finie, ce qui risquerait de prendre un certain temps. Et même si le conflit prenait fin, Sora ne pourrait pas partir si facilement. Il faisait partie de l'armée de Balamb à présent; si Cloud partait, il devrait laisser son frère derrière lui.

Sora n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cette séparation…

" Tu feras ta vie avec quelqu'un, et je me ferai un plaisir de toujours trouver à redire sur tout ce que ta moitié fera ou dira. Il aura plutôt intérêt à avoir des nerfs solides. "

" Tu l'as dit. " Ricana le plus jeune avant d'échapper au coup de coude que Cloud tenta de lui donner.

-o-o-

Il traversait la ville d'un pas tranquille mais si on l'observait bien, on pouvait s'apercevoir que cette tranquillité n'était qu'apparente. Il regardait régulièrement autour de lui tandis que ses jambes le ramenaient jusque chez lui, et même lorsqu'il serait de retour dans le doux foyer familial, il serait encore sur ses gardes.

Séphiroth gardait une main près de sa longue épée, prêt à l'empoigner au moindre signe suspect. Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Il ferma à clé et se dirigea dans le salon, où il savait trouver Edea. Le général eut un sourire presque attendri en voyant sa femme assise sur un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Elle ne le surprendrait jamais mais c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Étant de nature méfiante, Séphiroth n'aimait pas tellement les surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, et en ce sens, la brune était pour lui une présence rassurante.

L'argenté sortit de sa courte torpeur quand il vit la brune lever les yeux vers lui, se rendant compte qu'on l'observait depuis un petit moment.

" Tu as l'air soucieux. " Dit-elle en se levant immédiatement. Elle posa son livre sur une table proche du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

" Il faut partir d'ici. " Déclara le général avec un léger soupir.

" Ils ont découvert quelque chose? "

" Eux, non, mais moi, oui. " Dit Séphiroth en se dirigeant vers une commode. Il en sortit une valisette noire fermée à clé. " Ils ont placé mon téléphone portable sur écoute; j'ai trouvé un micro à l'intérieur. Ces idiots ne semblent pas savoir que ça crée des interférences. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il est installé, mais on dirait qu'ils commencent à me soupçonner. "

" Et où allons-nous partir? La plupart des autres patries soutiennent Rufus Shinra ou se sont alliées à lui. " Dit Edea en suivant son mari, inquiète.

" Balamb n'en fait pas partie. "

" Mais est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment nous laisser entrer? Tu as beau collaborer avec eux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils te feront confiance. "

" Il va falloir miser là-dessus. Va dire à Riku de rassembler ses affaires. " Dit Séphiroth en parcourant le salon pour prendre plusieurs documents importants.

Edea sortit du salon et monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer son arrivée et entra directement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, quand elle le trouva seul.

" Où est Naminé? " Demanda-t-elle sans aucun préambule.

" Elle est partie. " Répondit simplement Riku, indifférent.

" Mais elle venait d'arriver. "

Il se fit un court instant de silence.

" C'est moi qui lui ai dit de s'en aller. " Expliqua l'argenté, qui regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

" Je suis désolée. " Dit Edea en baissant les yeux. " Riku… Écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose et nous devons partir d'ici tout de suite. "

" Je comprends mieux maintenant. " Dit l'adolescent en faisant signe à sa mère de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. " Des Turks rôdent autour de la maison depuis peu. "

La brune porta une main à ses lèvres, choquée, avant de quitter la chambre de son fils d'un pas pressé. Riku, lui, se tourna et sortit une valise de sa garde-robe. Il empila le plus de vêtements possible à l'intérieur, quelques objets, et la referma d'un geste ferme. Après un dernier regard dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien d'important, il prit son épée, passa la sangle par-dessus son épaule puis quitta la pièce, valise en main. Il vit sa mère passer en coup de vent et entrer dans ce qu'il supposa être la chambre de ses parents. L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si ses suppositions étaient justes et préféra rejoindre son père dans le salon.

" Tu as fait vite. " Remarqua l'homme en observant son fils. Il aperçut l'épée que Riku avait pensé à emporter, et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête approbateur.

Edea les rejoignit rapidement, des manteaux en main. Riku enfila le sien, imité par sa mère, tandis que Séphiroth se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et regarda au dehors. Personne en vue. Il fit signe à sa petite famille de le suivre et tous sortirent sans un bruit. Ils réussirent à avancer sans heurts pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant que des Turks ne leur tombent dessus. Séphiroth se débarrassa d'eux aisément, trouvant ainsi au moins un avantage aux années passées au service de Rufus. Le trio atteignit aisément l'une des portes de la ville, où il loua une voiture. Le général s'installa au volant et entreprit de tous les amener à Balamb City le plus rapidement possible.

-o-o-

Assez étonnamment, Léon se montrait très raisonnable. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à diriger les soldats, s'assurait que Nida ne les perdait pas au beau milieu de l'océan et pendant qu'il abattait une quantité de travail phénoménale, il trouvait encore assez de temps pour continuer à former Sora. L'adolescent n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pendant que Léon travaillait, il oubliait tout le reste, y compris leur récent marché.

Le jeune châtain avait dû appeler le président Loire pour l'informer de leur déplacement jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule, et il avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment quand Laguna avait eu l'air un peu trop heureux de l'apprendre. Il y avait fort à parier pour que le chef d'état soit sur les lieux à leur arrivée, et bien qu'il sache que Léon devrait en être informé, le plus jeune ne put s'y résoudre. Si le balafré apprenait que son père serait là-bas, il aurait immédiatement demandé à changer de cap, ce qui n'aurait pas été très judicieux. Les réparations étaient urgentes et les rares villes capables de les faire devaient grouiller de soldats au service de la Shinra. Sora se dit qu'il rendait service à tout le monde en omettant de préciser ce léger détail. Et puis, ce serait déjà une façon de remercier Laguna pour sa carte bancaire. Il devrait d'ailleurs essayer de consulter son compte, juste pour voir s'il gagnait vraiment aussi peu qu'on le lui avait dit.

" Sora. "

L'adolescent sursauta, surpris d'entendre Léon parler aussi subitement. Il leva la tête pour le regarder et s'aperçut que le balafré s'était levé de son siège.

" Je vais me reposer au dortoir. Si on me demande, qu'on revienne dans une heure. " Déclara Léon en sortant du bureau.

Sora se détendit considérablement une fois la porte refermée, sans même qu'il se rende compte à quel point il s'était crispé quelques instants plus tôt. Il poussa un léger soupir puis se remit au travail. Il discuta avec Nida pendant qu'il continuait son travail, trop heureux de la distraction. Personne ne demanda à parler à Léon pendant tout le temps où il se reposa, et l'adolescent en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être la cible de remarques en tout genre alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien si Léon avait besoin de repos; un repos bien mérité s'il devait donner son avis sur la question.

" Au fait, tu aimes quoi, toi, Sora? Je sais maintenant que Léon est complètement fada de tes gâteaux au chocolat, mais j'ignore complètement ce qui te plaît le plus, à toi. " Dit le pilote, curieux.

" Et si tu te confiais le premier? " Proposa l'adolescent d'un ton amusé. Il vit Nida réfléchir puis hocher la tête.

" Moi, j'adore les fruits de mer; surtout les crevettes. Je pourrais en manger tous les jours. Ma mère les fait sauter à la poêle après les avoir fait mariner dans les épices. C'est extra. " Dit le pilote, l'air rêveur. " Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'en ai mangé, et pas moyen de trouver quelqu'un qui les prépare aussi bien. "

Sora rit doucement, imaginant aisément Nida exprimer ouvertement sa déception dans un restaurant.

" Allez, à ton tour, maintenant. " Lança le pilote, avide d'en savoir plus.

" Ce que je préfère… " Commença Sora en réfléchissant. " Je dirais la carambole. "

" La quoi? " Demanda Nida, un sourcil haussé.

" Carambole. C'est un fruit qui vient de là où je suis né. On l'appelle aussi Paopu. C'est un fruit très spécial. " Expliqua le jeune châtain.

" Spécial? Spécial comme 'il y a toute une légende autour du fruit'? "

" Non, pas celui-là. " Ricana Sora, amusé. " C'est son goût qui est particulier. C'est acidulé et amer en même temps. Il y a peu de gens qui aiment ce fruit. "

" Je veux bien te croire. " Répondit le pilote en faisant la grimace.

" C'est divin cuisiné avec une viande blanche. " Continua l'adolescent, perdu à son tour dans ses pensées.

Les deux hommes se remirent au travail après leur courte pause et un peu plus tard, Léon les rejoignit. À peine le trio se fut-il reformé que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Décidé à ne plus trop en faire, Léon poussa l'appareil vers son assistant, qui décrocha rapidement.

" Ici le bureau du Général Leonhart, j'écoute. " Dit Sora d'une voix enjouée. Il vit Léon afficher un sourire moqueur, et l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

" --Sora?-- "

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien reconnu la voix tant le bruit de fond était assourdissant, mais quand son nom fut prononcé une seconde fois, les doutes du châtain s'envolèrent.

" Riku? " Dit-il, oubliant temporairement les moqueries de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Léon fronça les sourcils et tendit une main pour activer le haut-parleur.

" --Sora, on a de gros problèmes. On a dû quitter la maison en urgence; p'pa pense que Rufus sait qu'il garde contact avec Balamb.-- "

" Est-ce qu'il en est certain? " Intervint Léon d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par l'argenté. Ce dernier ne répondit pas de suite, hésitant. Il devait se demander qui posait la question. Les deux châtains entendirent deux personnes discuter brièvement à l'autre bout du fil.

" --Il y avait un micro dans le téléphone portable de mon père. Il dit qu'il ne sait pas depuis quand il y était.-- "

" Où vous dirigez-vous en ce moment? " Continua Léon. Pour une raison qui dépassait l'adolescent, le balafré refusa le combiné quand il le lui tendit.

" --Vers Balamb City. J'appelle pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer en ville.-- " Dit Riku.

" Autorisation accordée, même si c'était inutile de la demander. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une escorte? " Continua Léon.

Riku et Sora rirent à l'unisson.

" Avec Séphiroth à leurs côtés, je crois qu'ils ne risquent pas grand-chose. " Répondit Sora.

" --En effet. Nous devrions arriver dans l'heure. -- "

" Très bien. Je vais contacter l'un de nos agents resté sur place. Elle se chargera de vous accueillir et de vous trouver un logement temporaire. Pour le reste, tout dépendra de ce que vous comptez faire. " Expliqua Léon, un peu vexé par la réaction des adolescents.

" --Très bien. Merci beaucoup.-- "

" Nous viendrons à Balamb City dès que possible. Attendez-nous là-bas. "

On entendit Riku aspirer de l'air pour répondre, mais Léon raccrocha avant que l'argenté ne puisse dire quoi que ce fut. Sora tourna vers lui un regard outré.

" Quoi? On n'a pas toute la journée. Au travail. " Déclara le général quand il aperçut le regard de son assistant.

" Vous lui avez raccroché au nez. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien. " Lui reprocha le jeune châtain.

Léon ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua à consulter ses documents. Ça allait se payer, et pas plus tard qu'à leur arrivée à la Cité du Crépuscule. Sora savait déjà quelle surprise allait y attendre Léon; il sourit malicieusement.

Le balafré ne comprit la raison de ce sourire que trois jours plus tard…

" Squall! "

Sur le quai, au beau milieu de dizaines de personnes qui tournèrent vers lui des regards inquiets, se tenait Laguna Loire, revêtu pour l'occasion d'une chemise bleue, d'un pantalon en jean beige et de sandales. Il agitait les bras, presque persuadé que son fils ne le reconnaîtrait pas tant son allure était différente. Sora lui-même avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Non loin de là, Léon chercha à se cacher parmi les soldats, qui eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas rire ouvertement. Dans un élan de sympathie – ou de cruauté – Seifer décida de mettre fin aux souffrances du général et le poussa pour l'obliger à rejoindre son père. Le balafré ne manqua pas de lui lancer son regard le plus meurtrier.

" Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici. " Dit le président, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu avais plutôt l'air de m'attendre. " Marmonna Léon, les bras croisés.

" En fait, oui. Quand Sora m'a dit que vous veniez, j'ai cru que c'était un signe du destin. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, donc il doit être très surpris de me voir ici. Il est où, d'ailleurs? " Demanda le brun en cherchant l'adolescent du regard.

" Il ne devrait – " Commença Léon, pour finalement être interrompu.

" Bonté divine! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au vaisseau? " S'exclama Laguna en s'avançant rapidement vers l'entrée du navire. " Vous ne blaguiez pas en me disant que les dommages étaient importants. Apparemment, ce ne sera pas trop coûteux; ce n'est jamais que la coque qui a été détruite en partie. Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention! "

" Je comptais justement faire installer un radar pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise. " Répondit Léon. " Au moins, si un autre vaisseau nous attaque, on le saura assez tôt pour pouvoir se protéger. "

" Oh, Sora! Ce que tu as changé. " S'exclama Laguna en voyant le jeune assistant descendre du vaisseau, accompagné de quelques uns des généraux, lesquels le saluèrent humblement. Léon, lui, soupira bruyamment.

" Je me demande encore pourquoi je me fatigue à te répondre. " Marmonna le balafré avant de s'éloigner, non sans lancer un regard noir à l'adolescent.

" Bonjour, Monsieur. Je tiens à vous remercier pour la carte que Kiros m'a remise. " Dit le jeune châtain en saluant l'homme d'état à son tour.

" Pas de quoi en faire un plat, vraiment, mais j'apprécie le geste. "

Laguna se sépara de l'adolescent pour s'occuper d'affaires urgentes et entra dans le vaisseau, sans doute pour y retrouver Léon. Sora était un peu désolé pour le balafré, mais les quelques remords qu'il aurait pu avoir disparurent complètement quand il se rappela de sa dernière conversation avec Riku.

L'adolescent fut rejoint par Demyx, Zexion et Éric, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville de la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle était telle que Sora se l'était imaginée. Il y était allé quelques fois étant plus jeune, en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère. Il se souvenait d'une ville aux couleurs chaudes évoquant un coucher de soleil. La ville n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Elle s'était modernisée et il était à présent possible de prendre le tramway pour se promener dans le centre – chose qui ne lui semblait pas si utile tant il était petit. Et pourtant, Éric et Demyx s'émerveillaient de tout ce qui s'y trouvait, pendant que Zexion exprimait son appréciation de façon bien plus discrète.

" Au fait, Zexion… " Commença Sora, soudain très timide. " Tu sais, au sujet de cette histoire d'espion- "

" Soit franc, s'il-te-plaît. " Dit Zexion d'un ton étrangement calme. Sora hocha la tête et déglutit avec difficulté.

" En fait, c'est moi qui ai laissé entendre qu'il aurait pu s'agir de toi. Je suis désolé. " Dit le jeune châtain.

À sa grande surprise, le borgne sourit doucement en entendant cela.

" En fait, j'aurais été plutôt déçu si personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes magouilles passent inaperçues. " Admit le borgne en haussant les épaules. " C'est le 'pendouillard' qui t'a mis sur la voie? "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Il n'y a qu'à Midgar que ce mot est utilisé. "

" Zexion! Sora! Venez voir ça! " Les appela Demyx, déjà loin devant eux.

L'adolescent ne s'était pas rendu compte que Zexion et lui s'étaient considérablement éloignés de leurs compagnons. Après un sourire discret, le borgne accéléra le pas et rejoignit ses amis.

-o-o-

Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés, mais Riku et sa famille réussirent enfin à rejoindre Balamb City. Ils furent contrôlés à l'entrée de la ville et après avoir décliné son identité, Séphiroth put entrer sans contraintes. Il laissa la voiture dans le garage de la ville puis se dirigea vers la rue principale, où une jeune femme les attendait déjà. Elle les regardait avec tant d'insistance que l'ancien soldat n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il s'agissait de l'agent dont avait parlé le général Leonhart.

" Bonjour, je suis Aérith. On m'a chargée de vous aider durant votre séjour dans notre ville. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. " Dit la châtaine avec un sourire bienveillant.

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas du tout cette fille. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son air si innocent? Il avait la très nette impression qu'on essayait de le duper, et il ne le supportait pas.

" Détends-toi. On vient à peine d'arriver et tu es déjà si énervé. " Murmura Edea, qui marchait à ses côtés pendant que Riku avait déjà entamé une grande conversation avec la femme soldat.

" Je ne l'aime pas. "

" Tu ne m'aimais pas non plus la première qu'on s'est rencontrés, et voilà où nous en sommes. " Fit remarquer la brune avec un petit sourire.

Elle entendit vaguement son mari grommeler mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle préféra observer les environs. Malgré la forte odeur de poisson qui flottait dans la ville, le décor était fort plaisant. Les bâtiments avaient quasiment tous des toits bleus et des murs blancs. Les routes étaient pavées – de pierres d'un gris fort clair – et il n'y avait aucun véhicule en circulation. Quelques habitants discutaient au coin d'une rue, se reposaient sur un banc et observaient les passants sans un mot. L'ambiance était paisible, à tel point qu'Edea se surprit à complètement baisser sa garde.

Le petit groupe arriva devant un grand hôtel au bord d'une route menant au port. Aérith entra et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse. Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant un long moment, puis la femme soldat conduisit le trio jusqu'à l'une des chambres.

" Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois vous dire. " Commença la châtaine en fermant la porte derrière elle. " Tout d'abord, votre séjour ici ne sera que temporaire. En tant que réfugiés, vous aurez la possibilité de louer l'un de nos logements prévus à cet effet. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils se trouvent sur une petite île à quelques minutes en bateau d'ici. L'endroit est moins peuplé mais vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il faudra également attendre le retour du vaisseau à Balamb pour que vous puissiez discuter de la situation avec Léon. C'est lui qui se chargera du reste. D'ici là, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. " Offrit Aérith avec un sourire radieux. Elle se tourna et quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter d'autre.

La petite famille ne parla pas et se contenta de ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportées avant de quitter Midgar. Riku fut le premier à avoir fini et demanda la permission d'aller se promener en ville. Lorsqu'il eut l'accord de sa mère – Séphiroth était trop occupé à tout vérifier dans la chambre pour lui répondre – l'adolescent se précipita hors de l'hôtel et vers le port. Il n'y avait pas un seul bateau sur la côte et donc rien pour obstruer la vue. Une mer d'un bleu éclatant s'étendait à perte de vue, une douce brise balayant la surface aux remous quasi-inexistants, et Riku dut même se protéger les yeux des reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira de contentement. Bien que petite, Balamb City était une ville magnifique. L'endroit rêvé pour passer des vacances au calme en somme.

" _Dommage que ce ne soit pas un peu plus moderne._ " Se dit l'argenté en regardant autour de lui.

Pas une tour satellite, de voitures, de gadgets en tous genres ni même de caméras de surveillance dans les rues. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des maisons, le pavé et les habitants. C'était presque comme si la technologie avait été bannie; ou engloutie par l'immense vaisseau de l'armée balambienne, ce qui semblait être le plus probable.

" T'es nouveau ici, toi. Tu viens d'où? "

Riku sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Il se retourna et se trouva face à une fille de son âge. Elle était assez grande – de la taille de Sora – avait une allure clairement féminine mais son regard racontait une autre histoire. L'adolescente avait l'air malicieux, un peu méfiant pour l'instant, et surtout avide de s'amuser. De jolis cheveux acajou furent balayés par une brise soudain plus soutenue et vinrent cacher les yeux de la demoiselle pendant un instant.

" Foutu vent. J'aurais dû attacher mes cheveux. " Se plaignit la fille en passant les mains dans les mèches acajou. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et fixa Riku du regard. " Ben alors? Tu vas me répondre aujourd'hui ou demain? "

Un peu surpris, l'argenté cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de donner une réponse – enfin.

" Et si je n'ai pas envie de répondre? " Lança-t-il, agacé.

La rousse eut alors un sourire malicieux.

" Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas muet. Moi, c'est Kairi. Et toi? " Dit Kairi en tendant la main.

" Riku. " Répondit l'autre adolescent en serrant la main de la jeune fille, laquelle avait une poigne plutôt ferme, au grand étonnement de l'argenté.

" Bienvenue à Balamb, Riku. Alors, d'où tu viens? "

" Tu insistes beaucoup. "

" Tu ne réponds pas beaucoup. "

Allons bon, la façon que Kairi avait de parler ressemblait à celle de Sora. Lui aussi aimait retourner les arguments de Riku contre lui, et ça marchait à tous les coups.

" Je viens de Midgar. "

Avec elle aussi.

Kairi fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

" Midgar? Mon frère m'a dit que notre armée est en guerre contre eux. Mais j'imagine qu'on ne vous aurait pas laissés entrer aussi facilement si vous étiez dangereux. " Réfléchit tout haut Kairi.

" Mon père vous a aidés. " Précisa Riku en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " Ton frère est soldat? "

À la mention de son frère, Kairi eut soudain l'air très fier.

" Il est même général. Et quand je serai plus grande, je serai comme lui. Je m'entraîne déjà très dur pour arriver à son niveau. " Expliqua la rousse. " Mes amis m'aident souvent, mais je préfère m'entraîner avec mon frère. "

" Merci pour nous. "

Derrière Kairi arrivait un groupe d'adolescents. Ils étaient au nombre de six et tous plus différents les uns que les autres. La petite bande rejoignit Kairi et observa Riku comme si elle venait de découvrir un étrange spécimen.

" Je vous présente Riku. Il vient d'arriver en ville. " Dit la rousse.

" Ah! Tu es le fils de Séphiroth, c'est ça? " Dit le garçon un peu rondelet. " Vous vous ressemblez. On parle beaucoup de ton père chez moi. "

" Mais comment vous savez tout ça, vous autre? " Dit un autre garçon, les sourcils froncés. " Vous auriez pu être journalistes avec tous les ragots que vous dégotez. "

" Je vais faire les présentations puisque personne n'est décidé à les faire. " Intervint l'une des deux autres filles du groupe. " Je suis Olette. Avec Kairi, je m'occupe d'inculquer un peu de bon sens dans tous ces cerveaux. "

Olette tendit la main pour serrer celle de Riku. Elle avait des cheveux châtains ondulés qui retombaient devant ses épaules et encadraient parfaitement son doux visage. En la regardant, Riku eut l'impression de voir Aérith, mais plus jeune.

" Moi, c'est Selphie. " Se présenta la dernière fille.

Celle-ci manqua de déboîter le bras de l'argenté tant elle le secouait. La jeune châtaine semblait très énergique et malicieuse; peut-être un peu stupide mais Riku se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de tirer des conclusions.

" Il ne reste plus qu'à te présenter Hayner, Tidus, Wakka et moi-même, Pence. " Dit le garçon rondelet en désignant ses amis.

" Au fait, vous me cherchiez? " Demanda Kairi en se tournant complètement vers le petit groupe.

" On voulait te parler des nouveaux qu'on a vus entrer en ville mais t'as été plus rapide que nous. " Déclara Hayner avec un sourire en coin.

Riku haussa un sourcil. Les nouvelles se répandaient apparemment très vite en ville. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement grande.

" Personne ne peut battre la Grande Kairi. " Se vanta la rousse en bombant le torse.

" Ah ça, quand il est question de ragots, même Selphie ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. " Se moqua Hayner avant d'éclater de rire.

Kairi se tourna et se mit à le poursuivre le long du port. Riku les observa en riant, amusé. Il se ferait rapidement à la vie à Balamb. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées étaient toutes très sympathiques et l'avaient tout de suite mis à l'aise. Oui, tout se passerait bien, même si son père semblait rester sur la défensive.

" _Il devient paranoïaque avec tout ce qui lui arrive._ " Se dit-il.

Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi en compagnie des adolescents et fit un peu plus connaissance avec eux. Kairi avait deux grands frères, l'un dans l'armée de Balamb et l'autre parti à Midgar après s'être disputé avec ses parents. Olette et Selphie étaient filles uniques et rêvaient de devenir reporters. Hayner, lui, était un grand amateur de skateboard et rêvait de se faire un nom parmi les plus grands sportifs. Tidus avait la même ambition mais préférait de loin le blitzball, un sport dont Riku n'avait que très peu entendu parler. Quant à Pence, il s'avérait être un petit génie de l'informatique et souhaitait, comme Kairi, mettre ses compétences au service de l'armée balambienne.

Quand le tour de Riku fut venu d'annoncer ses projets futurs, il se trouva bien embêté. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait de sa vie… Pour lui, le futur s'était limité à une éventuelle vie de couple avec Sora, mais mis à part ça… L'argenté avait eu envie de rire mais certainement pas d'amusement. C'était lui l'ainé des deux et pourtant, Sora s'était montré bien plus prévenant. Le jeune châtain avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire, comment y parvenir et il y avait travaillé dur depuis son plus jeune âge. Riku, lui, s'était longtemps laissé emporter par la vague en attendant de voir où elle le déposerait.

Il était grand temps pour lui de se trouver un but.

--oo--oo--

A/N : Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patients. (j'ai pas reçu un seul mail de menace; la chance!) Mes examens étant enfin terminés, je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus fréquent. =D (plus de cours non plus; j'aurais du temps libre après le travail!) Pour ce chapitre, vous avez eu droit à un peu plus de lecture. J'ai voulu utiliser une police plus sympa à lire et au final, j'ai cru qu'il me manquait des pages mais il y en a plus que prévu. XD Tant mieux pour vous! Que dire d'autre… Ah, oui, concernant _cette_ scène, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, même si c'est pour pousser un coup de gueule. J'aime vous faire réagir, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. =p Mille mercis à ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ou qui ont simplement ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris au cours du dernier chapitre. =)


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

Le vaisseau balambien fourmillait de soldats tous plus extatiques les uns que les autres. Le feu d'artifice de Bodhum aurait lieu de lendemain soir et chacun attendait l'événement avec une impatience non contenue. Et pour cause : le festival était aussi connu que le bal annuel de Balamb, et une légende en particulier attirait chaque année des centaines de touristes. Il était dit que les vœux faits le soir du feu d'artifice se réalisaient toujours. Ainsi, des couples avaient vécu heureux, des soucis s'étaient arrangés d'eux-mêmes, des amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue s'étaient subitement retrouvés. Il va sans dire que les soldats avaient déjà longuement réfléchi au vœu qu'ils allaient faire et ils n'attendaient plus que le début du festival.

D'autres, plus terre à terre, voulaient surtout partir le plus vite possible et reprendre le voyage, en particulier un certain général d'armée confronté à l'homme qu'il appréciait le moins : son père, qui était aussi le président de Balamb. Ce dernier jacassait comme une pie, comme à l'accoutumée, à propos de faits tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Sora et son frère avaient été conviés au repas familial, au plus grand plaisir du jeune châtain. Il avait eu des doutes mais finalement, Laguna était un homme fort sympathique; un peu excentrique mais très gentil. Sora ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léon le méprisait à ce point.

" Quel repas délicieux! Kiros, il faudra remercier le cuisinier. " Dit Laguna en posant sa serviette près de son assiette.

" Il est venu nous servir en personne. " Fit remarquer Kiros, un sourcil haussé.

" Je me disais bien que les serveurs ne portent pas de toque en général. Mince, si j'avais su. " Se plaignit le président.

Ce fut apparemment le mot de trop. Léon se leva brusquement de table et partit sans rien dire. Le petit groupe le regarda s'éloigner sans oser l'appeler. Laguna, lui, ferma les yeux et soupira. Sora tourna la tête vers lui et eut l'impression de voir un autre homme. Celui-ci semblait fatigué et vieux.

" Est-ce que tout va bien? " Demanda l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés. Laguna leva les yeux vers lui et offrit un timide sourire.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Sora. " Répondit le président. Il croisa les bras. " Il est resté plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Je crois que je fais des progrès. "

À ses côtés, Kiros sourit en guise de réconfort. Sora, lui, ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire.

" Je m'excuse d'avance si ma question est déplacée, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas. Certes, vous êtes très différents mais je me rends bien compte que vous avez chacun des qualités évidentes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Léon agit comme ça avec vous. " Admit l'adolescent.

Laguna sembla pris de court. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Kiros, qui haussa les épaules, visiblement à court d'idées.

" Squall n'est pas vraiment en tort dans tout ça. C'est de notre faute, à Raine et moi. " Le président marqua une courte pause, hésitant encore à tout révéler. " Nous avons divorcé il y a un peu plus de dix ans, et c'est de là que tout a démarré. Squall a su que Raine et moi voyions d'autres personnes et que nous avions décidé de nous séparer à cause de cela. Évidemment, il l'a très mal pris et n'a plus voulu nous parler après ça. "

Sora cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

" C'est tout? C'est pour ça qu'il vous en veut à ce point? " Demanda-t-il, confus. "_ On sait au moins pourquoi il est si volage. _" Pensa-t-il.

" Ah mais Squall était très proche de sa mère à l'époque. Après le divorce, elle est partie habiter ailleurs et il ne pouvait plus la voir aussi souvent. Il en a été très attristé et la colère a été pour lui le meilleur moyen de gérer la situation. " Expliqua Laguna.

" Et sa sœur? Ellone, c'est ça? " Insista l'adolescent.

Kiros haussa un sourcil tandis que le président sembla confus.

" Ellone est la fille de Julia, ma seconde épouse. Elle n'est pas la sœur biologique de mon fils. "

Ce fut au tour de Sora d'être surpris. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur et pourtant, Ellone s'inquiétait sincèrement du sort du balafré. C'était étrange. Sora ne put s'empêcher de penser que Laguna ne lui avait pas tout dit et visiblement, il n'en dirait pas plus pour l'instant. Le chef d'état se leva de table et fit ses adieux aux frères Strife en prétextant devoir s'occuper d'une affaire urgente.

Cloud et Sora profitèrent du reste de la journée pour se promener dans la Cité. Ils ne firent aucun achat et se contentèrent d'une longue promenade en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Il leur semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient réellement passé du temps ensemble, sans but précis. Aucun ne le dirait de vive voix, mais ils étaient ravis de retrouver l'une de leurs petites habitudes. Ça ne durerait que pendant quelques jours, mais ce serait amplement suffisant pour eux. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau puis dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Sora se changea le premier puis erra ici et là dans la chambre en attendant que Cloud soit prêt à dormir. Quand le blond sortit de la salle de bain, ce fut en affichant une mine boudeuse; ou plutôt soucieuse. Sora ne put se retenir de lui demander ce qui provoquait une telle expression.

" Je me dis que j'envahis ton espace. C'est ta chambre après tout, pas la mienne. " Confia le blond. Sora soupira.

" C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de rester ici. Ça ne me dérange pas. "

" Moi, ça me dérange. Je devrais essayer de voir si Zack accepterait de m'héberger. Le connaissant, il s'en ferait sûrement une joie. " Réfléchit tout haut le plus grand en se glissant sous les draps, aussitôt imité par son frère.

" C'est comme tu veux, mais ne le fais pas en pensant que tu me gênes. Ce n'est vraiment pas un souci pour moi. " Répondit Sora en se tournant vers Cloud.

" Merci. " Murmura ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il sentit Sora faire de même et se blottir contre lui. L'ex-soldat lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant, et pas uniquement pour une pauvre histoire de chambre. Il était aussi reconnaissant pour l'avoir tiré des griffes de Léon, mais le blond ne se sentait pourtant pas complètement serein. Une part de lui trouvait monstrueux de pouvoir être soulagé de savoir que son frère se chargeait à présent de ce fardeau.

Cloud finit par s'endormir longtemps après que minuit soit passé, mais son sommeil fut agité et peu reposant.

-o-o-

Le jour du festival arriva et l'effervescence dans le vaisseau fut à son summum, à tel point que Léon avait renoncé à tous ses projets militaires pour la journée. Pas de tour de garde à l'entrée du vaisseau ni à l'intérieur, pas de cours assurés par les instructeurs – eux-mêmes trop contents de pouvoir assister à l'événement. Léon passa la journée seul devant des documents à lire, signer, d'autres à écrire pour les envoyer plus tard. Nida lui avait fait faux bond, ainsi que son jeune assistant, qu'il avait vu partir tôt dans la matinée en compagnie de son frère et de plusieurs soldats. Léon se trouvait donc seul dans son bureau qui semblait soudain immense et très silencieux. Il n'y avait personne à réprimander pour avoir trop parlé, personne qui ne fasse trop de bruit. Personne qui ne discute avec lui ou ne lui tienne tout simplement compagnie.

Le général d'armée préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce terrain et se mit immédiatement au travail, décidé à ne pas se montrer aussi paresseux que ceux qui osaient se prétendre soldats et qui avaient filé sur la plage de Bodhum pour profiter de son sable fin et de sa mer paisible.

Léon ferma les yeux et posa son stylo, agacé. Il n'arriverait pas à travailler dans de telles conditions. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, ils se tournèrent vers un petit bout de papier coloré posé sur l'un des coins du bureau. Intrigué, le balafré tendit la main pour l'attraper. Comment avait-il pu le manquer? Il était d'un jaune criard à rendre aveugle. Inconsciemment, son cerveau avait dû lui éviter cette peine. Des yeux gris parcoururent rapidement le contenu du message écrit soigneusement en plein milieu; il reconnut l'écriture instantanément.

_Admettez que vous voulez venir vous amuser avec nous au lieu de rester enfermé. Je compte passer du temps sur la plage._

Il n'y avait pas de nom mais Léon n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Il chiffonna le papier en affichant une mine boudeuse et le jeta dans la corbeille près de son fauteuil. Il prit le stylo qu'il avait abandonné temporairement et se mit en place pour écrire la lettre qu'il devait envoyer à Horizon depuis déjà quelques jours. Une minute, puis deux passèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit écrit.

Finalement, Léon jeta le crayon sur le bureau et se leva. Sora avait plutôt intérêt à être sur cette maudite plage quand il y arriverait.

Pendant ce temps, ledit châtain et ses compagnons de voyage se rendaient justement sur cette plage, lieu principal de Bodhum. Elle était noire de monde. Les touristes se mêlaient aux habitants sur l'étendue de sable blanc et discutaient comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Les enfants couraient en hurlant avant de se jeter à l'eau avec enthousiasme. Demyx les aurait rejoints volontiers – Éric aussi si son expression était une quelconque indication – alors que Zexion, lui, grimaçait ouvertement en regardant les chenapans. Les généraux qui avaient accompagné Sora n'y prêtèrent pas attention et se dirigèrent vers le petit café situé au bord de la plage. Il était assez modeste et bien décoré, et étrangement peu rempli. Les clients devaient certainement préférer se désaltérer sur la plage et avoir un peu plus d'espace – bien que cette question fût discutable. Axel s'approcha du comptoir, tenu par une brune ravissante à la peau bronzée. Elle repoussa quelques mèches par-dessus son épaule dénudée et offrit un sourire malicieux au roux.

" Je peux vous servir quelque chose? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et taquine. Axel retourna le sourire avec plaisir, sentant déjà qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec la jeune femme.

" En voilà une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que vous servez? " Demanda le général en croisant les bras.

La barmaid désigna une grande table dans un coin du bar.

" Allez vous installer et n'hésitez pas à prendre plusieurs menus sur d'autres tables. Gadot viendra prendre votre commande. " Indiqua-t-elle avant de continuer à ranger des verres.

Le groupe prit place à la table la plus grande et prit la barmaid au mot. Ils ressemblèrent les menus posés sur les tables voisines et les consultèrent. L'établissement offrait un large éventail de choix de boissons, alcoolisées ou non, si bien que certains eurent du mal à se décider. Luxord et Axel savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient en arrivant et furent donc les premiers à être prêts à commander. Roxas, lui, lut pendant un long moment puis finit par se décider. Les ex-étudiants furent les suivants, puis il ne resta plus que Tifa. Lorsqu'il sembla qu'elle eut arrêté son choix, un homme à la carrure robuste s'approcha de la table, un calepin et un crayon à la main. Lui aussi avait la peau bronzée, plus encore que la brune du bar, ainsi qu'une musculature à faire pâlir Raijin et une coiffure encore plus voyante que celle d'Axel. Cet homme-là avait des cheveux roux parsemés d'or, rasés très court sur les côtés de son crâne et décorés de signes tribaux qui laissaient apercevoir la peau tout aussi bronzée de sa tête.

" Vous prendrez quoi? " Demanda le colosse en se tenant prêt à noter.

" Deux cocktail maison. " Dit Luxord.

" Un jus de pommesotte nature. " Dit Roxas.

" Un jus de citron pressé. " Dit Sora.

" Deux cocktails plus soda. " Dit Demyx.

Gadot nota rapidement les noms, puis ajouta un jus de fraise frappé et un soda à l'orange. Le serveur rejoignit sa collègue au bar et déposa la liste avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Les clients se tournèrent alors vers Axel.

" Ce type ressemble à s'y méprendre à Raijin, mais avec ta coupe de cheveux. " Fit remarquer Tifa. Luxord acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je ne trouve pas qu'ils se ressemblent tant que ça. Il a juste la même carrure. " Offrit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

Le débat prit de l'ampleur tandis que Sora observait l'extérieur. La plage était différente de celle de son île natale en bien des points, mais elle avait elle aussi ce côté apaisant que l'adolescent peinait à retrouver dans d'autres coins du monde – en tout cas, dans les rares endroits qu'il ait visités depuis son départ de Midgar. Cloud aurait adoré cet endroit. Il était d'ailleurs certainement en train d'en visiter les moindres recoins avec Zack. Le couple s'était détaché du groupe un peu plus tôt pour continuer la visite de la ville.

" Voilà vos commandes. " Dit Gadot, accompagné cette fois d'une autre personne.

Un deuxième homme se tenait à ses côtés, celui-là moins costaud mais néanmoins impressionnant. Il portait un bandana noir qui couvrait des cheveux blonds peu entretenus qui tombaient devant son visage. Il portait un long manteau abîmé, des vêtements noirs et un pan de tissu bleu à motif écossais accroché à son pantalon.

" Alors, la fraise frappée..? " Demanda le blond d'un ton jovial et chaleureux. Tifa leva la main. " Pour la jolie demoiselle, ok. " Il posa le verre sur la table et le fit glisser jusqu'à la cliente. Le récipient s'arrêta juste devant la brune, pas un millimètre plus loin. " Le jus de pommesotte? " Cette fois, le verre glissa jusqu'à Roxas.

Gadot, lui, se déplaçait et posait le verre devant les clients. Il tourna un regard réprobateur vers son assistant, qui l'ignora royalement et rit quand il remarqua les airs ébahis du trio d'anciens étudiants.

" Si Serah te voyait faire, tu aurais encore droit à un beau sermon. " Dit le colosse quand le blond eut fini de distribuer les verres.

" Les héros sont tous un peu rebelles, dans le fond. " Se vanta le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

" Heureusement que leurs princesses sont là pour leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. " Dit la barmaid depuis l'entrée du café.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour vous avoir sur le dos? " Demanda le serveur, outré.

" Il faut avoir un minimum de tenue devant les clients. " Dit la jeune femme.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai trouvé ça marrant, moi. " Dit Demyx en lançant un regard pétillant de malice en direction du blond, qui le lui rendit au centuple.

" La jeunesse est pleine de vie. J'adore ça. "

" Snow, si tu as fini de dire des âneries, tu pourrais peut-être retourner en cuisine nettoyer tes bêtises. " L'informa la brune d'un ton sévère – mais son sourire la trahit.

" Vous aurez ma perte, vous les femmes. " Se plaignit Snow en retournant très lentement dans l'arrière-boutique.

Les généraux éclatèrent de rire en le regardant s'éloigner puis reprirent leurs discussions. Sora sirota son jus de citron et haussa les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un produit industriel mais bien d'un citron pressé. Il pouvait même voir un peu de pulpe et de minuscules pépins. Il attrapa la petite carafe d'eau et le sucre apportés par Gadot et en versa de petites quantités dans son verre.

Il leva les yeux quand une jeune fille entra dans l'établissement et déposa un plateau sur le bar. Elle parla un instant avec la barmaid puis se dirigea vers leur table.

" _Ouah._ " Se dit Sora en la regardant.

La barmaid était très jolie, mais cette fille était tout simplement mignonne. Peut-être que ses cheveux d'un rose pâle teintés d'un gris léger y étaient pour quelque chose. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un élastique orné de bijoux qui cliquetaient au rythme des pas de leur propriétaire. Celle-ci portait une mini-jupe rouge à motifs, un débardeur blanc et une longue chemise blanche en voile fin. La jeune fille s'arrêta en bout de table, à côté d'Axel, et sourit au groupe.

" Merci d'avoir choisi notre établissement. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits. " Dit-elle en joignant les mains devant elle. Sora repéra une bague sur l'annulaire gauche de la demoiselle. Elle était déjà mariée?

" Tout à fait. " Répondit poliment Tifa.

" J'en suis ravie. " Répondit la jeune femme.

On entendit alors quelque chose tomber dans la cuisine et tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. La barmaid secoua lentement la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'était produit. La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit brusquement et Snow sortit d'un pas précipité.

" Serah! " S'exclama-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la souleva, fit un tour sur lui-même, puis la reposa au sol.

" Snow, espèce d'idiot! Pas devant les clients. " Bouda Serah, l'air mécontent. " On s'est vus il y a à peine un quart d'heure! "

" Mais c'est une éternité de passer autant de temps sans toi. " Gémit le blond en prenant les mains de Serah dans les siennes. Il sourit alors et tourna la tête vers les clients. " Je vous présente ma femme, Serah. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a tout juste une semaine. "

" Vraiment? Féliciations! " S'enthousiasma Demyx. Lui et Éric se mirent à siffler dans le café, ce qui leur valut les regards courroucés de Zexion et Tifa. Luxord et Axel, eux, avaient toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire.

" Tais-toi! C'est embarrassant! " Couina la jeune mariée en se cachant derrière son époux.

" Mais je suis tellement heureux. " Répondit le blond, incapable de réprimer son sourire. Il était enchanté; n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte. " Dommage que ta sœur ait encore trouvé à redire pendant la cérémonie, mais bon. "

" Tu portais encore ton bandana. Forcément qu'elle allait trouver à redire! " Dit Serah avant d'éclater de rire. Son mari était un idiot, certes, mais c'était _son_ idiot à présent.

" Ces deux là dégoulinent d'amour à m'en donner la nausée. " Marmonna Luxord en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. Tifa le frappa à l'épaule.

" Eh bien moi, je trouve ça adorable. " Déclara Demyx. Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. " Quoi? " Demanda-t-il, confus.

" Nous allons vous laisser profiter de vos dégustations. Passez un agréable moment dans notre café. " Dit Serah avant de prendre la main de Snow pour l'emmener en cuisine en marmonnant qu'il n'avait rien fait et attendait qu'elle revienne pour l'aider à tout nettoyer.

" C'est quand même incroyable la façon qu'elle a de le mener par le bout du nez. " Dit Luxord, amusé. Ce n'était pas lui qui se laisserait manipuler aussi facilement par une femme.

La serveuse contourna le bar, une serviette humide à la main, et commença à nettoyer les tables.

" Ici, il n'y a pas un seul homme qui soit irrespectueux envers les femmes. " Dit-elle, l'air très sérieux. " Nous sommes ou nous serons des mères, et il n'y a rien de plus précieux pour les habitants de Bodhum. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça. "

" C'est une chouette tradition. " Dit Sora, l'air rêveur. Si seulement elle était suivie partout dans le monde. Ha, Léon serait le premier à en souffrir. Ou plutôt : il _aurait_ été le premier à en souffrir. Ce qui conduisit Sora à sa réflexion suivante : " Oh mince! J'arrive tout de suite! " S'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il sortit du bar et descendit les quelques marches sans oser s'aventurer plus loin. Il regarda les environs, à la recherche d'un grand châtain avec une cicatrice en travers du front. Quelques minutes de recherches l'informèrent que Léon n'était probablement pas sorti de son bureau, et l'adolescent retourna à l'intérieur du bar, aussi seul que lorsqu'il en était sorti. Il reprit sa place parmi ses amis et but une gorgée de sa boisson comme si de rien n'était.

" Tu étais parti chercher Léon? "

Roxas n'était pas dupe, visiblement. Le jeune châtain haussa les épaules.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton dégagé. Roxas eut un petit sourire satisfait.

" Tu ne nies pas; donc j'ai vu juste. " Continua le jeune général. Il observa Axel taquiner Tifa et manquer de se faire gifler. " Tu t'accroches vite. "

" Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de lui. " Insista Sora, les sourcils froncés.

Sa mine se renfrogna davantage quand le blond l'ignora et porta son attention sur autre chose. Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas? S'il avait été aussi amoureux que Roxas le prétendait, il serait resté avec Léon dans le vaisseau. Au lieu de ça, il était parti avec tout le reste de l'équipage – sans oublier de laisser une note au balafré pour lui faire savoir où le trouver s'il venait à changer d'avis. Mais c'était purement amical, rien de plus.

Le petit groupe resta encore un long moment dans le café avant de sortir et de suivre la masse de personnes le long de la plage, en direction du point de rassemblement du festival. La foule compacte se dispersa rapidement, chacun cherchant le meilleur endroit pour observer le feu d'artifice, et l'adolescent fut soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau bouger comme bon lui semblait. Il fut légèrement bousculé par un petit garçon, qui s'excusa aussitôt et appela son père, qui peinait à le suivre. Le pauvre homme était déjà épuisé et posa les mains sur ses genoux un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle. Sora vit une sorte de poussin jaune sortir de la coupe afro de l'individu pour piailler et rejoindre le garçonnet. L'homme se redressa et continua alors à suivre son fils.

L'attention du jeune châtain fut attirée par les exclamations enjouées d'Axel, qui tentait d'oublier son impatience en taquinant Roxas – qui appréciait assez moyennement l'attention subite que lui portait son amant. La plupart des généraux étaient partis et il remarqua que mis à part le couple qui se chamaillait et Éric qui semblait avoir été abandonné sur place, tout le monde s'était sauvé. Une masse de cheveux blonds s'approcha des balambiens et Sora reconnut rapidement son grand frère, en compagnie de Zack.

" Sora! Je croyais qu'on ne réussirait jamais à te trouver avec tout ce monde. " Dit Cloud en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. " Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis? " Demanda-t-il en cherchant les autres soldats du regard.

" Aucune idée. Ils reviendront plus tard. " Offrit Sora en haussant les épaules.

" Heureusement qu'on n'a pas manqué le début. " Dit Zack, dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il ne voulait manquer aucun détail du spectacle.

Une première fusée fut lancée pour annoncer le début de la soirée, puis une multitude d'autres furent lancées simultanément, explosant dans le ciel et l'éclairant de couleurs vives. La lumière que prodiguait le feu d'artifice était minime et pourtant, on pouvait distinguer des rouges, des bleus et des verts sur les visages de chacun. Quelques secondes après le début des festivités, de la musique fut diffusée et les spectateurs dansaient sur place tout en observant des lumières. Sora, lui, était fasciné non seulement par le feu d'artifice mais aussi par les réactions qu'il provoquait autour de lui. Il voyait des couples se tenir la main et observer sans rien dire, d'autres qui riaient aux éclats comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. D'autres personnes avaient les yeux fermés et semblaient prier, et quelques autres paraissaient même complètement dévastées. Tant de conséquences pour un même événement ne pouvaient qu'attiser la curiosité du plus jeune, peu habitué à un tel spectacle.

Son attention s'éloigna de ces inconnus quand quelqu'un se plaça juste à côté de lui. Sora leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Léon.

" Vous êtes venu. " Déclara le jeune châtain en reportant son regard sur le ciel. " Je savais que vous ne resteriez pas enfermé dans le vaisseau. "

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça? " Demanda le balafré en haussant un sourcil, curieux.

" C'est l'occasion rêvée de voir plein de jolies filles. "

Léon eut un petit sourire en coin. Sora le connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût; il n'aurait donc pas besoin de dire pourquoi il l'avait rejoint aussi tard. Cloud les surveilla jusqu'à ce que Zack monopolise son attention en lui serrant la main et en lui proposant de faire un vœu. L'ex-soldat rougit légèrement, un peu embarrassé, mais ne refusa pas. L'adolescent les regarda avec un sourire chaleureux avant de lui-même tourner la tête vers le feu d'artifice.

" Vous ne faites pas de vœu? " Demanda le jeune châtain au plus grand, les mains derrière le dos. Léon ricana.

" Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses. Si on veut quelque chose, il suffit de se l'approprier par la force ou d'y travailler. " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sora, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne croyait pas forcément non plus à toutes ces histoires, mais une petite part de lui-même aimait se dire qu'il avait peut-être tort. Il décida alors de faire un vœu, lui aussi, mais lequel? Souhaiter le bonheur de Cloud semblait inutile; il ne le montrait pas mais il aimait être avec Zack et ça lui suffisait. Ses autres amis allaient certainement faire un vœu pour eux ou pour leurs autres compagnons d'arme. Il aurait pu en faire un pour lui-même, mais ça semblait tellement égoïste. Le jeune châtain regarda brièvement Léon. Personne ne ferait de vœu pour lui, c'était presque certain. Et un peu triste, au fond.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il allait demander, au juste. Le bonheur de Léon? Ça semblait bien trop compliqué à réaliser, même pour un dieu. Pourquoi ne pas demander à ce qu'il se réconcilie enfin avec son père? C'était sans doute trop en demander. Les sourcils froncés, Sora ferma les yeux et décida de souhaiter la première chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit; en l'occurrence, que Léon soit capable de résoudre ses problèmes personnels pour avoir une vie moins compliquée. Avec un hochement de tête, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, satisfait.

À ses côtés, Léon l'observa d'un air presque inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque écœurée.

" Que vous trouviez l'âme sœur. " Mentit aisément le plus jeune en gardant son air le plus sérieux. Le balafré, lui, éclata de rire.

" Tu viens de gâcher un vœu pour ça? Tu aurais mieux fait de souhaiter quelque chose pour toi. " Fit l'adulte avant de pousser un petit soupir amusé.

" Vous pourriez le faire à ma place. " Dit Sora en regardant son supérieur d'un air intrigué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, quand il le vit fermer les yeux à son tour et rester silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

" Voilà. " Dit Léon lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé? " Questionna lentement le plus jeune. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment?

" Que tu sois moins chiant. "

Sora resta bouche bée. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer à quel point il avait Léon en horreur à cet instant précis. Pour qui ce prétentieux se prenait-il? Et surtout, il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour dire que Sora était un poids. Léon passait son temps à se plaindre et à donner des ordres à tout le monde; et son côté si volage…

" J'aurais mieux fait de souhaiter que vous deveniez impuissant. Ça aurait arrangé tout le monde. " Marmonna le jeune châtain d'une voix assez forte pour être certain que Léon l'entende.

" Comment? Espèce de sale petit- " Lança Léon, l'air furieux, en se tournant vers le plus jeune, une main tendue pour l'attraper par le col de son pull.

" Hé, Sora! Viens un peu voir par ici! On a une vue d'enfer! " L'interrompit Demyx en faisant de grands signes en direction de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour échapper au courroux du balafré, rejoignit prestement le blond. Il grimpa en haut d'une petite colline où le trio s'était installé – quand Éric les avait-il rejoints? – et observa le spectacle. Non seulement ils avaient une vue complète du spectacle mais en plus, ils pouvaient voir les reflets des lumières dans l'eau qui s'était mise à scintiller de mille couleurs. Sora écarquilla les yeux et vit soudainement le festival sous un autre jour.

" Sympa, hein? " Demanda Éric avec un sourire malicieux. " J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Ariel voie ça. Elle aurait adoré. "

" Tu pourras peut-être l'emmener ici l'année prochaine. " Répondit Demyx en s'asseyant près de Zexion. " On vous laissera seuls pour que vous puissiez faire des tas de choses dans les dunes. "

" Bah – Mais non. " Dit Éric, écarlate. " De toute façon, Ariel veut qu'on soit mariés avant de… Enfin, bref. "

" Mon pauvre. J'espère que tu tiendras le coup. " Sympathisa le blond en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami au visage rouge.

" Dit celui qui n'a même pas de copine. " Commenta Zexion sans quitter les feux du regard. Sora ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

" Hé! C'est pas de ma faute, d'accord? J'attends seulement de tomber sur la bonne personne. " Se défendit Demyx, les bras croisés. " Je ne suis pas un homme facile, moi. Je n'écarte pas les jambes pour le premier venu. "

" Tu as l'air d'insinuer que c'est mon cas. " Rétorqua Zexion, l'air vexé.

Sora, lui, prit toutes les précautions pour qu'on le laisse en dehors de la discussion.

" Attends, Demyx, tu as bien dit "premier"? " Demanda Éric, l'air confus. Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir.

" Je voulais dire "première"! " S'exclama-t-il en secouant vivement la tête. " Je me suis trompé, c'est tout! "

Pendant que ses amis continuaient à se chamailler, Sora, lui, ne dit rien et continua à admirer le ciel. Il était tout à coup beaucoup moins plaisant.

-o-o-

Ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité et décidèrent donc de retourner dans le vaisseau. Main dans la main, Cloud et Zack montèrent les quelques marches à l'entrée du navire puis traversèrent le hall pour se rendre dans le dortoir. L'ex-soldat se mordit l'intérieur de la joue durant tout le trajet en se demandant ce que son amant préparait. C'était lui qui avait subitement décidé de partir après qu'ils aient fait leurs vœux, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Cloud passa les quelques minutes qu'il leur fallut pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre du brun à essayer de deviner ce que Zack pouvait lui cacher. Et pourquoi aller dans sa chambre alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien être restés sur la plage?

Les joues du blond prirent des couleurs tandis que son compagnon fermait la porte derrière lui. Cloud resta planté près de l'entrée, nerveux, et il prit soin d'éviter de regarder l'autre homme.

" _J'ai l'air d'une biche effarouchée. Bon sang, j'ai passé l'âge de réagir comme ça. _" Pensa-t-il, un peu honteux.

" Cloud- " Commença Zack en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta si violemment que le brun en fit autant. " Ouah, calme-toi. Je vais rien te faire. "

" Dé-désolé. " Marmonna le blond.

Zack soupira. Il conduisit Cloud jusqu'au lit, le fit s'asseoir, puis prit place à côté de lui en prenant soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

" Quand les travaux du vaisseau seront finis, on va retourner à Balamb City. " Commença le brun. Cloud cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Et tu avais besoin de m'emmener ici pour me dire ça? "

" Je n'ai pas fini. " Continua l'autre. " En fait, mis à part les généraux, ton frère et moi, personne ne sait encore que Séphiroth se trouvera là-bas. "

Il se fit un moment de silence pendant lequel Cloud sembla peiner à trouver ses mots.

" Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas? " Demanda-t-il enfin.

" Apparemment, Rufus le suspectait. Il aurait placé un micro dans son téléphone pour le mettre sous surveillance. Séphiroth s'en est rendu compte il y a quelques jours et a décidé de fuir Midgar. J'ignore encore ce qu'il compte faire, mais on le saura bien assez tôt, après que lui et Léon aient parlé. "

Cloud baissa les yeux sur le sol, choqué. Alors Séphiroth aussi avait dû déserter? Les Turks étaient très certainement à sa poursuite à présent. Et que dire des Seeds blancs? Ils auraient une cible en plus sur la liste des personnes à éliminer à vue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le général était en sécurité là où il se trouvait, et surtout que l'espion n'avait pas eu vent de cette information. Les Seeds se rendraient alors à Balamb et n'hésiteraient pas à mettre la ville à feu et à sang pour mettre la main sur Séphiroth et sa famille.

Zack vit son compagnon pâlir à vue d'œil, les poings serrés. Il tendit une main et la posa sur un poing aux jointures devenues blanches.

" Ça va aller, d'accord? Ils ne sont peut-être pas nombreux, mais les soldats restés en ville sont compétents. Ils ne laisseront personne s'en prendre à la ville et à ses habitants. " Le rassura le brun avec un sourire serein.

" Je ne saurais pas être tranquille en sachant que l'espion qui se trouve dans le vaisseau a peut-être été mis au courant. " Marmonna Cloud en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

" Les généraux sont dignes de confiance, et ils sont les seuls à savoir ce que je viens de te dire. Il n'arrivera rien, tu as ma parole. "

Cloud ne sembla pourtant pas du même avis, et cela embêtait grandement le brigadier.

" Cloud… " Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Quand le blond ne répondit pas, Zack passa les bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Il sentit le corps de son amant se crisper au contact, mais quelques secondes suffirent à le rendre moins tendu. Cloud finit par poser timidement les mains dans le creux des reins du brun et le laissa le tenir dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il avait encore quelques difficultés à s'adapter à ce genre de relation avec celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami – et en réalité, dans l'esprit de Cloud, c'était encore la place qu'occupait le brun – mais petit à petit, il apprenait à voir Zack sous un autre jour. Cloud l'avait connu insouciant, blagueur et un peu casse-cou, mais le nouveau Zack était différent. Celui-ci était plus calme, faisait attention à tout et faisait preuve d'une douceur jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Cloud n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel il préférait mais dans le fond, il aimait chaque facette de la personnalité du brigadier.

" Et si on allait dormir? Tu as l'air exténué. " Offrit Zack en se redressant. " Je t'accompagne? "

Cloud battit rapidement des paupières comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

" Ah, euh, oui. Hm, à ce propos… " Marmonna-t-il, à nouveau plein d'incertitudes. " Est-ce que c'est embêtant si je – Enfin, je veux dire – "

" Cloud, dis-moi simplement ce que tu as à me dire. "

" Est-ce que je pourrais rester dans ta chambre? "

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, pris de court.

" Euh, ce soir? "

" Et tous les autres aussi. Je voudrais libérer la chambre de Sora. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord? "

Zack se gratta la nuque.

" Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais… Il n'y a qu'un lit, tu sais. "

" Ce n'est pas grave. "

" Et je suis un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Je suis encore plein d'énergie et – "

" Dans la fleur de l'âge? Tu approches déjà de la trentaine. " Se moqua Cloud en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule du brun, qui fit semblant d'avoir mal.

" Trente ans, c'est pas vieux! Et je te signale qu'on a quasiment le même âge! "

" Je reste quand même plus jeune que toi. " Déclara le blond en se levant. Il s'étira paresseusement puis se tourna vers l'autre homme. " Merci d'avoir accepté. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens tout de suite. "

Cloud quitta la chambre et laissa Zack seul, encore perturbé. Ce pauvre Cloud ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Pour lui, être en couple avec Zack était une notion encore neuve, mais pour le brun qui avait caché ses sentiments pendant un certain temps, le point de vue était bien différent. Comme il devrait faire des efforts pour se tenir tranquille…

-o-o-

Le feu d'artifice avait pris fin depuis près d'une heure, mais Bodhum était un endroit tellement agréable que Sora avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps sur la plage. Elle était complètement déserte à cette heure de la nuit, et l'air était devenu assez frais, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il était habitué. Il avait marché pendant un long moment au bord de l'eau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à la main pour laisser baigner ses pieds dans l'eau presque glacée. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses orteils et il était certain qu'ils devaient être bleus à l'heure actuelle. À nouveau, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pendant qu'il était ici, il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui, sur les Îles du Destin. Il pouvait encore entendre le vent souffler paisiblement dans les feuillages des arbres, sentir de légers picotements le long de ses jambes alors que des grains de sable s'envolaient à chaque brise. Il lui semblait humer l'odeur des embruns marins mêlée à celle si particulière des fleurs qui se balançaient du haut de leurs arbustes.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite partie de ces sensations qu'il savait ne pas être en train d'imaginer, et lorsque l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un petit bar, un pont, et des arbres quelconques le long de la plage.

L'adolescent s'éloigna du rivage et enfila chaussettes et chaussures pour retourner au vaisseau. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler. La voix était douce mais ferme, clairement féminine. Quand Sora se retourna, son regard fut d'abord attiré par une épaulière dont les néons jaunes éclairaient faiblement le visage de la jeune femme à l'air austère. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur cet inconnu qui s'aventurait encore sur les côtes alors qu'il était bien tard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dehors à cette heure-ci? " Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur la hanche.

" Je me promenais. J'étais sur le point de partir. " Répondit Sora. La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas prudent de te balader en pleine nuit. Je vais te raccompagner. " Dit l'inconnue, décidée.

Sora lui aurait bien assuré qu'il était capable de se défendre en cas de danger, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait soit ignoré soit réprimandé sévèrement. Préférant ne pas prendre trop de risques, le jeune châtain laissa la jeune femme marcher à ses côtés jusqu'au vaisseau balambien. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était là que Sora se rendait, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Tu es soldat? " Demanda-t-elle en tournant vers le plus jeune un regard un peu froid. Ou agacé?

" Oui, depuis peu. " Répondit le jeune châtain. Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il continua : " Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. "

L'inconnue fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter d'autre. Sora se gratta la nuque en se demandant pourquoi cette femme avait eu l'air aussi irrité en apprenant son statut, mais il décida de ne pas trop y penser. Il entra dans le navire, se dirigea vers le dortoir et stoppa net quand il vit que Léon l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. L'adolescent ne pourrait pas l'ignorer; pas s'il voulait absolument aller se coucher. Et il était tellement fatigué qu'il était hors de question de faire un détour. De toute façon, ce serait inutile. D'une part, le balafré l'attendrait encore; d'autre part, ledit balafré l'avait vu. Ce fut donc avec un très long soupir que l'adolescent s'approcha de Léon.

" J'espère que vous n'en aurez pas pour trop longtemps. " Se plaignit le plus jeune en entrant. Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte et laissa le soin à Léon de le faire. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire amusé.

" Non, ça devrait aller assez vite. "

Il passa à côté du plus jeune et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il leva alors les yeux vers le jeune châtain et le vit virer à l'écarlate quasi-instantanément. Léon parcourut ensuite la chambre du regard puis haussa les sourcils.

" Les affaires de ton frère ne sont plus là. " Déclara-t-il.

" Il reste avec Zack maintenant. " L'informa Sora.

Il se fit ensuite un long silence pendant lequel le balafré prit un véritable plaisir à voir son jeune assistant dans l'embarras le plus total. Il finit par prendre pitié et mit fin à son calvaire.

" Il faudra encore un ou deux jours pour que les réparations soient terminées. Après ça, nous retournerons rapidement à Balamb City. " Expliqua-t-il. Il remarqua l'air subitement intéressé du plus jeune. " Tu l'as sûrement compris : je m'y rends pour pouvoir discuter en personne avec Séphiroth. Peu de soldats sont au courant; les généraux et le brigadier Fair. Je préfèrerais ne pas étendre le cercle de personnes informées. Pas tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas le nom de l'informateur de la Shinra. "

" Vous n'avez toujours pas de piste? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Aucune. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a réussi à se fondre parmi nous à la perfection. Je ne vois pas un seul soldat qui éveille le moindre soupçon. "

L'adolescent hocha lentement de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, ce soldat était un espion exemplaire.

" Et si c'était un soldat à l'extérieur du vaisseau? " Proposa-t-il. Léon haussa un sourcil.

" Et comment veux-tu qu'il s'y prenne pour savoir autant de choses sans… " Commença le balafré pour finalement se taire et penser à son tour. " Ils seraient deux? Mais pour quoi faire? "

" Peut-être que le soldat dans le vaisseau ignore qu'il a affaire à un espion et qu'il lui donne toutes sortes d'informations sans penser mettre tout le monde ici en danger. " Répondit le plus jeune.

" Ça expliquerait qu'aucun n'agisse de façon suspecte juste sous mes yeux. " Dit Léon, les sourcils froncés. " C'est une éventualité qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. "

" Mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. On ignore toujours qui est cet espion. " Continua le plus jeune après un long soupir.

" Il y a un moyen. "

Les mots du général furent si inattendus que Sora crut avoir mal compris, mais l'expression du balafré à ce moment-là laissa clairement entendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

" Nous allons faire circuler une fausse rumeur vous concernant, toi et ton frère. "

" Mais – " Commença le jeune châtain.

" Seuls les soldats les plus proches de moi sauront qu'elle est fausse. "

Vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. L'adolescent avait du mal à saisir où Léon voulait en venir. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il prit la peine de chercher une explication rationnelle… Sora tourna brusquement la tête vers le balafré, sans voix.

" S'il ne se passe rien, c'est que notre espion se trouve, ou est aidé par l'un des généraux… " Conclut le plus grand en fermant les yeux. " Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette méthode, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour l'instant. "

" … " Sora baissa les yeux, silencieux. " C'est ça qui vous amène ici, en fait. " Réfléchit-il tout haut. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça pourrait être l'un d'eux? "

" Rien. Je veux juste m'assurer que je peux leur faire confiance. "

Quelle que fût la façon dont il étudiait le problème, la situation était pour le moins épineuse. Sora avait du mal à imaginer que l'un des plus hauts gradés puisse agir pour le compte de Rufus, mais il devait être méfiant, même s'il refusait de douter de ses compagnons d'arme.

Le plan de Léon fut mis à exécution dès le lendemain. Dans tout le vaisseau, les soldats ne parlaient plus que du départ imminent des frères Strife pour une ville voisine. Cloud avait entendu toute l'histoire de la bouche de son frère et avait décidé de jouer le jeu du balafré. De ce fait, il ne nia jamais quand des questions lui étaient posées, et à ses côtés, Zack faisait de même.

Sora fut étonné de l'absence de réaction négative de la part des généraux face aux agissements du balafré. Si l'espion était parmi eux, il était soit bon acteur, soit il était capable de faire preuve d'un sang froid incroyable. Pas un n'eut l'air inquiété ou même visé par la manœuvre. À la mi-journée, pas un soldat ne semblait ignorer la nouvelle et Léon, lui, en était plutôt satisfait.

Il avait été annoncé que le prétendu départ de Cloud et Sora se ferait dans l'après-midi; aussi, quand plus personne ne les aperçut, tout le monde fut surpris de les avoir manqués. Ils étaient en fait restés cachés dans la chambre de Sora jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'après-midi se passa sans heurts, puis le lendemain, et lorsque la nuit tomba le second jour, Léon se rendit dans la chambre du jeune stratège avec un air complètement abattu.

Un mauvais signe aux yeux de l'adolescent.

" Alors? " Demanda-t-il.

" Rien. Pas un seul événement louche à l'endroit qu'on a désigné. "

Les frères déglutirent, et ce fut Sora qui parla à nouveau.

" Peut-être que certaines personnes n'ont pas encore entendu la rumeur? " Proposa-t-il. Il vit Léon secouer tristement la tête.

" Impossible. Selphie a été l'une des premières à être informée. "

D'une certaine façon, si ces paroles étaient censées complimenter la jeune femme, Sora avait énormément de mal à ne pas penser le contraire.

" Alors il s'agit forcément de l'un des… " Conclut le plus jeune.

" J'en ai bien peur. " Confirma Léon, qui avait l'air aussi déçu que les frères. " Je vais essayer de savoir de qui il s'agit, exactement. Et après… "

Le général sembla ne pas savoir lui-même ce qu'il devrait faire par la suite. Après tout, ces hommes l'avaient suivi depuis des années, et l'un d'entre eux se serait subitement retourné contre lui? Qu'était-il censé faire dans ce genre de situation? S'il ne connaissait pas si bien le soldat concerné, il l'aurait enfermé dans les cellules du sous-sol en attendant de pouvoir le ramener à Balamb City pour qu'il y soit jugé puis, très certainement, exécuté. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça s'il ne connaissait pas si bien le coupable…

Léon faillit sursauter quand il sentit une main se serrer autour de l'une des siennes. Il leva rapidement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sora. Évidemment. Pourquoi Cloud, qui le détestait comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un caillou coincé dans sa chaussure, aurait-il fait ça?

" Mieux vaut d'abord penser à ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. Si ça se trouve, la situation n'est pas aussi critique que vous le pensez. " Tenta de le rassurer l'adolescent.

Ses mots n'eurent qu'un effet minime sur l'esprit tourmenté du général d'armée. Il voulait véritablement croire ce que lui disait le plus jeune, mais il savait parfaitement que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples; et d'après la tête que faisait Cloud, lui non plus n'était pas convaincu par les paroles de son frère.

-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, le vaisseau balambien quitta la Cité du Crépuscule et se dirigea vers Balamb City avec son président à son bord. Léon avait été moyennement ravi par la nouvelle, et Sora, lui, avait trouvé la situation assez amusante. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le général décide d'extérioriser sa frustration sur lui. L'adolescent s'était vu chargé de ranger tous les documents, et il fut assez agacé de voir qu'ils étaient encore plus mal rangés que la première fois qu'il y avait mis le nez.

Pour parfaire le tableau, Laguna passait ses journées entières dans le bureau du balafré et l'abreuvait d'histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Visiblement, le président avait été reporter avant d'être à la tête de Balamb, et chacun de ses récits respirait la nostalgie. Il était malheureusement improbable que l'homme d'état puisse retrouver un tel train de vie.

" Où est Ellone? " Demanda Sora à Kiros, qui s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider à la tâche.

" Avec sa mère à Balamb. Pourquoi? " Demanda l'homme, curieux.

" Je croyais qu'elle suivait le président Loire partout. Cela dit, je ne l'ai vue qu'au bal. C'était stupide, désolé. "

" Pas du tout. Ellone accompagne souvent Laguna. Ces deux-là s'adorent. " Confia Kiros avec un sourire bienveillant. " Mais Julia est jalouse, alors Ellone reste un peu avec elle. "

" Julia? " Répéta l'adolescent.

" La femme actuelle de Laguna. "

Alors la femme qui était entrée dans le bureau du général quelques mois plus tôt était bel et bien l'ex-femme du président…

" Nous allons bientôt arriver. " Déclara subitement Kiros en se redressant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Kiros? " Demanda Laguna, les sourcils froncés.

" J'entends des bruits de détonations. " Dit l'homme, soucieux.

" Bon sang! Mon Général, il a raison! Je vois d'énormes nuages de fumée au loin! Je crois que ça vient de Balamb! " S'écria Nida du haut de la plateforme de pilotage.

" Et merde! " S'emporta Léon en frappant le bureau du poing. Quand Sora se tourna pour le regarder, le balafré avait l'air complètement hors de lui. " Je suis certain que c'est encore cet espion qui a averti Shinra de notre retour! Nida, fais accélérer le vaisseau. "

Léon eut à peine fini de parler qu'il activa le micro et avertit l'équipage tout entier.

-o-o-

Dans le logement de fonction attribué à la famille de Séphiroth, la table avait été dressée. Il n'y avait que les deux parents, et le père avait l'air soucieux – et c'était peu dire.

" Où est ton fils? " Demanda Séphiroth d'une voix calme tandis qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Comme il les aimait.

" _Notre_ fils est parti manger chez des amis qui habitent juste à côté. " Répondit paisiblement Edea.

" Ce gamin n'a pas passé une seule journée dans cette maison. "

La brune soupira.

" C'est la première fois qu'il mange à l'extérieur depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Laisse-le s'amuser un peu. Il ne va pas très bien depuis quelques temps; je pense que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal de sortir un peu. "

Séphiroth marmonna mais ne chercha pas à insister. Edea, aussi calme et gentille fut-elle, était très entêtée et ne permettait à personne d'avoir le dernier mot. Le couple continua donc à manger en silence, puis débarrassa la table pour laver les couverts et les assiettes.

L'argenté regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait cette désagréable sensation. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. L'îlot était toujours très calme, mais il l'était beaucoup trop à son goût. Il n'y avait que très peu de bruit à l'extérieur. Même les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter.

Oui, il se passait quelque chose et personne, mis à part lui, ne s'en rendait compte.

Le couple sursauta violemment quand l'une des fenêtres du salon vola en éclats. Le bruit assourdissant résonna dans toute la maison et instinctivement, Edea plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et s'accroupit au sol. Séphiroth ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine et en sortit plusieurs couteaux. Il en tendit un à sa femme, qui l'agrippa d'une main tremblante.

" Ne bouge pas d'ici. Si quelqu'un approche, sers-toi de ça. " Indiqua-t-il en se reculant, mais il ne put aller très loin car la brune l'avait retenu par le poignet.

" Fais attention. " Dit-elle avant de le laisser s'en aller.

L'argenté lui répondit par un bref signe de tête puis quitta la cuisine. Il eut à peine mis un pied dans le couloir que des hommes en uniforme sortaient du salon. Ils portaient tous le même ensemble; une combinaison couleur crème et un béret noir.

" _Voici donc les fameux Seeds blancs._ " Se dit l'ex-général en se cachant derrière un meuble quand l'un des soldats le mit en joue.

Une rafale de balles se mit à pleuvoir dans le couloir étroit avant de prendre fin et d'être suivi de pas précipités. Séphiroth se leva brusquement et lança trois couteaux en direction des soldats les plus proches. Ceux-ci tombèrent à terre, touchés à la gorge, à la cuisse ou à l'abdomen.

Ce ne serait pas assez. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop d'hommes. Séphiroth en compta encore sept, et peut-être y en avait-il d'autres qui allaient bientôt les rejoindre. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, l'argenté entendit d'autres fenêtres se briser à l'étage. Il pesta contre lui-même d'avoir choisi de laisser son épée à l'entrée. S'il revenait sur ses pas, il passerait devant la cuisine et les soldats, en le poursuivant, se rendraient compte qu'Edea y était restée cachée et l'utiliseraient comme otage pour l'obliger à se rendre.

" _Hors de question._ " Pensa Séphiroth en se dirigeant malgré tout vers l'entrée.

Il stoppa devant la porte de la cuisine et fit signe à sa femme de le rejoindre rapidement. La brune s'élança vers son mari et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Elle poussa un cri apeuré quand de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent derrière eux. Rapidement, l'argenté ouvrit la porte du placard qui abritait manteaux et chaussures et en sortit son long katana. Il poussa Edea à l'intérieur et referma la porte sans tenir compte des protestations de la brune. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin une arme digne de ce nom, il pourrait s'en sortir aisément. Les Seeds blancs stoppèrent brusquement devant lui, hésitant à lever leurs armes, comme s'ils avaient senti que quelque chose avait changé. L'un d'eux, courageux – ou complètement sot – fit un pas en avant et décida de porter le premier coup. Il appuya sur la détente de son fusil. Séphiroth sourit malicieusement quand d'autres salves suivirent. D'un geste souple du poignet et du coude, il leva son épée et la fit tourner devant lui pour repousser les projectiles. Des hommes se mirent à hurler quand les balles entamèrent leurs chairs et en un temps très court, tous étaient à terre, morts ou sur le point de l'être.

L'argenté ouvrit alors la porte du placard, ordonna à Edea de garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis, et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois dans les rues, l'ancien général d'armée évalua la situation. Un vaisseau était amarré au port de l'îlot et d'autres hommes en uniforme blanc en sortaient. Les autres familles n'étaient pas sorties, sentant qu'il était trop dangereux de mettre les pieds dehors.

" Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Riku? " Demanda Séphiroth en regardant autour de lui. Personne dans les environs.

" Oui. " Répondit rapidement Edea.

" Vas le rejoindre et ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Fais attention à ce que ces soldats ne te voient pas. "

" Non, je veux t'aider. " Insista-t-elle, l'air déterminé.

" Tu vas me gêner. Mets-toi à l'abri. "

Edea aurait voulu le contredire mais elle savait que c'était la vérité. Ses pouvoirs étaient utiles, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. Elle s'en était rendu compte quand Sora avait été enlevé juste sous ses yeux. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer de la tête et de s'éloigner rapidement. À présent libre d'agir comme il l'entendait, Séphiroth se sentit soulagé. Il avança d'un pas déterminé en direction du port, décidé à attaquer le problème à sa source. Il rencontra quelques soldats en chemin, et il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Ces hommes, bien qu'entraînés spécialement par l'élite des soldats de Midgar, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Il était même étonnant que Rufus ait cru un seul instant qu'il pourrait maîtriser quelqu'un comme lui avec d'aussi piètres combattants. Cloud ou Zack auraient sûrement eu plus de chances qu'eux… Et encore.

Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, l'ancien général continua son avancée, pour s'arrêter un instant quand une forme lointaine à l'horizon attira son attention. Il crut un instant que des renforts avaient été envoyés, mais la silhouette si particulière du vaisseau de Balamb lui retira immédiatement cette idée de la tête. Les renforts étaient pour lui.

" Voyons si je suis capable de me débarrasser de ces misérables avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. " Dit tout haut Séphiroth, avide de tester ses aptitudes.

Il ne s'était pas battu depuis si longtemps qu'il ressentait à présent le besoin de savoir qu'il était encore capable de maintenir la réputation qui l'avait rendu si tristement célèbre. Empli d'une ardeur renouvelée, l'argenté courut jusqu'au vaisseau ennemi. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il le trouva entouré de soldats. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement différents de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'alors. Ils devaient avoir des rangs plus élevés. Leurs armes étaient plus sophistiquées, leurs habits couverts de décorations, et leur regard impassible. Il ne serait pas évident de les surprendre. Du coin de l'œil, Séphiroth remarqua que le vaisseau approchait rapidement.

Une série de détonations le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsque Séphiroth se retourna, il remarqua, non sans horreur, que plusieurs maisons avaient explosé. Les débris volaient dans tous les sens et tombaient au sol avec un fracas assourdissant. D'énormes volutes de fumée s'élevaient haut dans le ciel et couvraient partiellement les rayons du soleil, entourant l'îlot d'un brouillard jaunâtre. Une odeur âcre emplit l'air, et l'ex-général porta une main à son nez pour ne pas respirer les vapeurs.

Finalement, peut-être que ces hommes étaient plus redoutables qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Fort heureusement, l'armée balambienne se rapprochait et il semblait même que des soldats étaient prêts à sauter du navire dès qu'il serait assez proche de la terre ferme. Séphiroth savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les attendre. Il décida donc de charger et d'agir selon l'évolution de la situation. Les Seeds ne furent même pas saisis par l'attaque surprise et ripostèrent aussitôt. L'ex-général évita les coups de feu, mais quelques uns lui égratignèrent le visage. Il en faudrait plus pour lui faire perdre sa concentration. D'un geste du bras, l'argenté leva son épée et blessa les deux soldats les plus proches. L'un eut le torse et les ligaments de l'épaule tranchés, l'autre s'accroupit au sol en serrant dans sa main le moignon sanglant auquel était encore attachée une main quelques secondes plus tôt.

La vue du sang raviva l'esprit combatif des autres adversaires. Ils se mirent à attaquer avec acharnement, décidés à ne pas laisser leur proie s'échapper. Une nouvelle salve de coups de feu retentit mais cette fois, elle ne provenait pas des Seeds blancs. Perchés sur le pont du navire de Balamb, des soldats s'étaient mis à tirer sur les opposants. Séphiroth reconnut quelques uns des généraux qu'il avait croisés lors de sa visite à l'occasion du bal, et il fut intérieurement soulagé d'avoir enfin de l'aide – mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute.

Une fois l'armée sur place, le conflit fut résolu en une question de minutes. Les Seeds quittèrent la ville et leur vaisseau repartit plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Les troupes furent envoyées dans les maisons dévastées à la recherche d'éventuels survivants tandis que d'autres étaient chargées de s'assurer que les autres habitants étaient saints et saufs. Dans la cohue, Séphiroth fut emmené sur un banc proche par une équipe de soigneurs pour que ses plaies soient traitées. Edea et Riku le rejoignirent, inquiets, mais ils furent rassuré de le trouver sans aucune blessure grave.

" Un sacré coup de pot. " Déclara une voix non loin d'eux; une voix que l'argenté avait aisément reconnue.

" Strife. " Salua-t-il son ami.

" Comment tu fais pour toujours te tirer des pires situations? " Plaisanta le blond en prenant place à côté de l'ex-général quand les soigneurs partirent. " Et seulement avec des égratignures. "

" C'est ce qu'on appelle être doué, Cloud. "

La remarque eut le mérite de faire taire le blond, qui fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas se battre? Ha. Il relèverait le défi de Séphiroth n'importe quand. Il gagnerait haut la main. Edea, elle, ne sembla pas trouver la plaisanterie aussi drôle.

" Si tu l'étais autant, tu ne serais pas revenu avec ces blessures. " Dit-elle à l'attention de son mari. Elle soupira, agacée. " Enfin, tu es en vie. "

Tandis que le petit groupe continuait à discuter, Léon passa outre et se dirigea directement vers l'une des victimes ennemies encore vivantes. Il s'accroupit à terre pour être à son niveau et la fixa du regard.

" Qui vous a envoyés ici? " Demanda le général d'armée. Autour de lui, plusieurs soldats s'étaient réunis afin de surveiller les environs. Personne ne devait gêner Léon pendant l'interrogatoire, ni en voir trop.

Le blessé tourna la tête sur le côté et ne répondit pas. Il mourrait bientôt, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas à supporter ce calvaire pendant trop de temps. De plus, blessé comme il l'était, cet homme n'allait certainement pas chercher à lui faire plus de mal. Non?

Il eut la réponse à sa question quand le balafré empoigna le col de son uniforme et le souleva légèrement de terre sans délicatesse.

" Qui vous a envoyés ici? " Répéta Léon, cette fois avec un air plus menaçant. Le blessé ricana.

" Rufus Shinra. Qui d'autre? " Répondit enfin le Seed d'une voix faible.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a ordonné de faire? Détruire la ville? " Continua le général.

L'interrogé rit.

" On ne nous a pas donné la permission de répondre à – "

Il s'interrompit pour pousser un long cri quand il sentit un objet tranchant se planter et traverser sa main droite de part en part.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a ordonné de faire? "

" On – On devait trouver la famille de ce type. Il a déserté! " Gémit le blessé. " Enlevez-moi ça! "

" Et comment avez-vous su qu'il était venu se réfugier ici? Et sur cette île, qui plus est. " Demanda Léon. Lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, il approcha la main du couteau mais n'eut pas à le toucher pour en avoir une.

" L – La femme qui est ici. C'est elle qui nous a prévenus! Pitié, laissez-moi mourir en paix. " Se plaignit l'homme à terre, le visage couvert de larmes et de sang.

Léon n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il lui fallait plus de précisions s'il voulait connaître le nom du coupable.

" Quelle femme? "

" Ce – Celle qui reste toujours ici. Je connais pas son nom, je vous le promets. "

" Beaucoup de femmes vivent ici. " Insista le balafré. Il ne lui faudrait qu'un indice. Un minuscule indice.

" Je sais pas laquelle, bon dieu! Je sais juste que c'est elle qui les a amenés ici et qui nous a dit où on pourrait les trouver. Je crois que c'est un soldat. "

Et voilà. Il avait eu l'indice qu'il voulait. Mais était-ce mieux pour autant?

Derrière Léon, il se fit un lourd silence. Séphiroth observa la scène avec détachement, puis se leva lentement. Il s'approcha du général d'armée, qui s'était relevé et avait ordonné qu'on soigne le soldat puis qu'il soit jeté dans l'une des cellules sous-marines cachées sous la ville.

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne l'ai pas aimée dès que je l'ai vue. " Déclara l'argenté.

Comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains arriva sur les lieux, inquiète. Son regard se posa pendant un long moment sur Riku et sa famille avant de se tourner vers Tifa. Cette dernière regarda Aérith d'un air furieux. La jeune femme crut que c'était à cause des événements récents et n'y prêta donc aucune attention; jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit repoussée violemment quand elle tenta d'enlacer la brune.

" C'était toi? " Murmura Tifa.

Aérith fronça les sourcils.

" L'espion. C'était toi? " Précisa la brune. Elle vit sa petite amie devenir livide. " Et n'essaie même pas de nier; cet homme t'a désignée. "

Aérith lança un regard plein de haine en direction du blessé qui était emmené à l'intérieur du vaisseau. La voir avec une telle expression choqua plus d'une personne; tous étaient plutôt habitué au doux sourire de la châtaine.

" Tu étais la seule à les avoir amenés ici et à savoir où ils seraient logés. " Ajouta Léon en s'approchant d'Aérith. Celle-ci se recula vivement et regarda autour d'elle pour chercher à fuir, mais des soldats l'avaient déjà encerclée.

" Je ne voulais pas vous faire de tort! " S'écria-t-elle, prise de panique. " Je l'ai fait pour toi, Tifa! "

" Et comment ne nous as-tu pas fait de tort? " Lança la brune en désignant les maisons détruites. " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête? "

" Tu connais très bien la situation avec Midgar! " Dit la châtaine d'une voix forte. Elle regarda Cloud avec fureur. " Ce n'était déjà pas fameux, mais il a en plus fallu que ces sales types s'en mêlent! Depuis qu'ils sont dans ce vaisseau, ça va de mal en pis! Les Seeds blancs vous poursuivent depuis qu'ils les ont vus à Horizon, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que tu serais prise là-dedans. Alors je leur ai tout dit. Et j'ai souhaité si fort qu'ils finissent par les capturer pour que tu sois en sécurité. Mais ça n'a servi à rien. "

" Tu as trahi Balamb, quelle que soit la raison que tu donnes. " Fit Tifa, les larmes aux yeux. La châtaine lui lança un regard confus. " Tu sais tout de moi. Tu sais que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à Balamb qui m'a recueillie et sauvée d'une vie horrible. "

" Tifa… " Gémit Aérith.

" Je ne pardonnerai pas ceux qui lui font du tort; pas même toi. "

Ces mots firent taire définitivement l'autre jeune femme. Le balafré lui réserva le même sort qu'au soldat de Midgar, et Aérith fut emmenée de force. Ses cris hystériques retentissaient dans toute l'île. Ses habitants l'oublièrent rapidement, trop rancuniers pour lui accorder la moindre sympathie, et se joignirent aux militaires pour chercher les survivants s'il y en avait. Sora avait assisté à la scène depuis l'entrée du vaisseau et restait sans voix. Il ne connaissait pas tellement Aérith; il avait surtout énormément de peine pour Tifa, qui avait du mal à se retenir de fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter ou à la suivre quand elle entra dans le vaisseau d'un pas pressé. Elle avait sans doute besoin de rester seule pendant un moment. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il aurait voulu s'il avait été à sa place.

L'adolescent descendit du navire et rejoignit les soldats encore incertains de la marche à suivre. Léon était occupé ailleurs et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de tous les soldats en même temps. L'adolescent prit donc l'initiative de diriger ceux qui n'avaient encore reçu aucun ordre. Il leur demanda d'inspecter les habitations afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun explosif; s'ils en trouvaient, ils devraient en informer l'équipe de déminage. Les autres furent chargés d'amener couvertures et vivres. Lorsque tout le monde se sépara pour mener à bien sa tâche, le jeune châtain se tourna vers son grand frère, en pleine discussion avec Séphiroth. Ce dernier semblait ne porter qu'une attention minime à ce qui lui était dit. Il était trop occupé à observer Sora.

" Eh bien, je vois que tu as encore progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. " Déclara l'ex-général quand l'adolescent fut assez proche. " Ces militaires t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. "

" Ils en ont reçu l'ordre, c'est tout. Sans ça, ils ne me suivraient peut-être pas. " Dit modestement le plus jeune.

" Tu sembles oublier la fois où le vaisseau a été attaqué et que Léon s'était absenté. Il n'avait rien demandé du tout et pourtant, ils t'avaient tous écouté. " Dit Cloud en croisant les bras.

Sora se sentit rougir légèrement. Il préféra baisser les yeux et ne plus rien dire, trop gêné. Au fond, il était vraiment heureux qu'on reconnaisse ses qualités de leader, mais il était tellement timide qu'il se sentait embarrassé. C'était un des points qu'il avait en commun avec Cloud.

Les adultes reprirent leur conversation et Sora les écouta avec détachement. Il répondit aux quelques questions que lui posa Edea puis se contenta de rester silencieux, près de son frère.

" Axel! "

Le jeune châtain se retourna quand il entendit le prénom de l'un des généraux. Il vit une jeune fille sauter dans les bras du général, l'air radieux. Axel semblait au moins aussi content de la voir, et il la souleva de terre pour tourner sur lui-même tout en tenant l'adolescente dans ses bras. Le duo se mit ensuite à parler avec enthousiasme. Roxas lui-même semblait avoir été mis de côté par les deux personnes, mais il souriait. Ça ne devait pas être un souci pour lui.

Les yeux de Sora se posèrent ensuite sur une personne aux cheveux argentés, comme ceux de Séphiroth. Un regard vert émeraude croisa le sien presque aussitôt.

Riku se tenait debout parmi la foule, non loin d'Axel et de l'inconnue. Le garçon n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'éloigner pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance. Sora se mit à paniquer. Que devait-il faire, à présent? Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été exactement joyeuse, et il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter devant Riku. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était? Mais ne risquerait-il pas de donner l'impression qu'il s'en fichait?

Finalement, l'argenté fut devant le plus jeune et ce dernier était encore en pleine réflexion.

" Eh bien, ça te fait plaisir de me revoir, on dirait. " Taquina Riku avec un sourire en coin. " Et moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras en me revoyant. "

" Je – Je ne ferais pas ça! " Répondit nerveusement le châtain en levant la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. " Mais je suis quand même content de te revoir. "

" Quand même? " Répéta l'argenté, un peu déçu du manque d'enthousiasme dont Sora faisait preuve, mais après tout, il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Le jeune châtain ne voulait certainement pas se montrer trop démonstratif devant cette foule. Il fit pour parler mais fut interrompu.

" Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre. J'avais des affaires urgentes à régler. " Déclara Léon en s'approchant de Séphiroth et du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de l'ancien général d'armée. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je suis navré que l'un de mes soldats vous ait fait subir ce genre d'expérience. Soyez certain qu'elle aura ce qu'elle mérite. "

La froideur avec laquelle le balafré avait prononcé ces mots provoqua des frissons chez Sora. N'importe qui aurait pu penser que le général manquait cruellement de compassion et n'avait pas de cœur, mais il savait que si Léon parlait de cette façon, c'était surtout parce qu'il se sentait trahi et blessé. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher? C'était normal de réagir de cette façon.

Le balafré invita Séphiroth et sa compagne à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau afin de faire tous les arrangements nécessaires pour l'accueil de la famille à Balamb City; si toutefois elle décidait de rester. Riku avait proposé à Sora de les suivre, mais ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation. Il devait encore s'occuper des soldats restés en ville pour leur donner les indications nécessaires. Les généraux s'y attelaient, mais l'adolescent se dit qu'il ne serait pas de trop. Et il avait vu juste. Les hommes à diriger étaient nombreux et une fois les victimes sorties des décombres, il fallait s'occuper d'elles. Sora resta près des sinistrés et des équipes de soigneurs, leur apporta de l'aide quand elle était nécessaire. L'argenté faisait de même et effectuait des allers et retours entre les divers camps pour apporter du matériel médical, parfois des bouteilles d'eau ou de la nourriture. Kairi et ses amis les avaient rejoints un peu plus tard et assez vite, leur aide ne fut plus nécessaire.

Laguna rendait visite aux blessés et les encourageait à ne pas perdre espoir. Certes, certains n'avaient plus de maison, mais les habitations seraient reconstruites assez rapidement. Il était déjà prévu de laisser plusieurs soldats sur place pendant toute la durée des travaux. Ils rejoindraient le navire plus tard. C'était dans des situations comme celle-ci que le président Loire se félicitait des obligations imposées aux familles qui décidaient de loger à Balamb. Étant la base militaire du vaisseau, et donc en proie à des attaques ennemies, Laguna obligeait ses habitants à souscrire à une assurance qui garantissait le remboursement d'une partie des frais de réparations. Les habitants ne paieraient déjà pas la main d'œuvre puisque les propriétaires allaient faire les travaux eux-mêmes. Il ne restait plus que les matériaux parmi les frais, et ils seraient déjà assez importants.

Dans ce genre de situation, les balambiens étaient heureux d'avoir un président comme Laguna Loire. Il était prévenant, restait simple et n'hésitait pas à se mêler à la population. Sora s'en rendait compte en l'observant. Les habitants le respectaient; leur regard en disait autant. Pourquoi, alors, seul celui de Léon était rempli de mépris pour un homme aussi exemplaire? C'était incompréhensible.

" Bonjour, Sora. "

Le jeune châtain tourna la tête en direction de la voix et vit Ellone s'approcher de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit.

" Est-ce que tu aurais un instant? J'aimerais de parler. " Continua la jeune femme en faisant un bref signe de la main pour saluer Riku, venu rejoindre son ami. L'argenté lui lança un regard suspicieux.

" Bien sûr. " Répondit le plus jeune. " Je reviens. " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son ami.

Ellone s'éloigna de la foule et choisit de se rendre près du port, où peu de personnes étaient présentes. L'adolescent resta près d'elle sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle la première. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quand une brise balaya l'îlot. Elle plaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite pour ne pas être gênée, puis elle se tourna vers l'adolescent.

" Comment va Squall? " Demanda-t-elle finalement.

" Comment..? " Répondit l'adolescent, confus. Pour toute réponse, Ellone sourit, l'air serein. " Oh. Euh, je n'ai pas encore vu tellement de progrès. " Admit-il en se grattant la nuque.

" Est-ce qu'il se comporte un peu mieux avec toi? " L'aida la jeune femme en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. À ses côtés, Sora rougit.

" Un peu. " Dit-il en omettant les détails les plus gênants. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les connaître, après tout.

" C'est un bon début, alors. " Répondit-elle, ravie. " J'avais un peu peur que rien n'ait changé. Comme elle revient aujourd'hui, j'étais inquiète. "

" Qui ça? " Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sora, curieux.

" Linoa, bien sûr! Elle est fiancée à un autre soldat mais il y a quelques années, elle était encore en couple avec Squall. Ils étaient ravissants ensemble. " Raconta Ellone, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'air estomaqué du plus jeune.

Léon? En couple avec quelqu'un? Était-ce vraiment possible? Et pourquoi ce "bien sûr"? Léon ne lui racontait pas sa vie privée; il n'était pas censé connaître cette Linoa. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le lien qui unissait cette jeune femme au général, Sora mourait d'impatience de la rencontrer.

" Il va falloir continuer à travailler dur, d'accord? " Poursuivit Ellone. " Je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai. Je sens qu'on sera capables d'aider Squall à redevenir celui qu'il était. "

" Pourquoi tu y tiens autant? " Demanda l'adolescent, un sourcil haussé.

" Pourquoi? Parce que je veux que tout le monde se rende compte que Squall n'est pas aussi vilain qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Certes, les soldats le respectent, mais uniquement pour ses qualités de Général, pas en tant que personne, et je trouve ça tellement dommage. " Se confia la châtaine.

L'adolescent en vint à se demander ce qu'Ellone savait au sujet du Squall actuel. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas remarqué son côté volage et pervers. Le balafré prenait certainement soin de le lui cacher. Si Ellone connaissait la vérité, serait-elle toujours aussi déterminée à tenter de changer le général d'armée de Balamb? Voudrait-elle vraiment continuer à parler à un homme qui utilisait un jeune homme pour se débarrasser de ses frustrations sexuelles?

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'Ellone ignore tout ça.

-o-o-

Léon avait demandé à Nida de quitter son poste pendant toute la durée de son entretien avec Séphiroth et sa femme. Tout ce qui se dirait entre eux devait rester entre eux. Après les récents événements, Léon n'était pas prêt de vouloir faire face à d'autres bavures.

" Permettez-moi de m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce regrettable événement. Rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais été au courant. " S'excusa le balafré en prenant place à son bureau. Le couple s'assit dans des fauteuils, face à lui.

" Évidemment. " Se contenta de répondre l'argenté.

Léon observa le couple un instant.

" Que comptez-vous faire à présent? " Demanda-t-il, son regard fixé sur celui de l'argenté. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

" Il est évident que retourner à Midgar est impossible. Pourtant, je ne peux pas oublier la ville ni ses habitants. "

Léon fronça les sourcils.

" Ce pourquoi j'aimerais, si cela est possible, me joindre à vous. Nous avons un objectif commun après tout. Faire tomber Rufus Shinra est notre priorité à tous les deux. J'ignore encore la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir sa tête, mais dans mon cas, sachez que je le fais uniquement pour le bien des habitants. Ce tyran a régné trop longtemps. "

À la surprise de Séphiroth, Léon se mit à rire; sans joie.

" J'imagine que je peux vous parler de ça. " Commença le balafré. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras. "Il y a environ cinq ans, Midgar a fait appel à nous pour l'aider à se sortir d'une situation financière assez épineuse. Nous avons gracieusement avancé une grosse somme d'argent sans savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette demande. On a appris plus tard que l'emprunt avait servi à la création d'un groupe de soldats chargé d'étouffer les magouilles de Rufus Shinra. "

" Les Turks. " Dit Séphiroth, les poings serrés.

" Exactement. Le président Loire et moi-même n'avons évidemment que très peu apprécié de l'apprendre. La guerre qui a été lancée près de Midgar en était la cause. Nous voulions montrer à Shinra ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de nous, mais cette ordure reste encore impunie à ce jour, et ce malgré les prisonniers que nous avons emmenés. " Termina Léon en secouant la tête.

" Pourquoi ne pas renouveler l'attaque? " Proposa l'ancien général.

" Pour des tas de raisons que je pensais être évidentes. Nous avons perdu bon nombre de soldats durant la guerre précédente, et nos rangs ne se renouvellent pas rapidement. Une trop grande majorité de soldats est encore inexpérimentée et ils ne seront pas capables de tenir face à l'armée de Midgar. "

" Il est certain que vos rangs sont moins importants. " Affirma l'argenté en hochant doucement la tête. " Pour ce qui est de la formation de vos soldats, je veux bien m'en charger si vous n'avez pas de travail pour moi dans l'immédiat. "

Léon se retint de soupirer bruyamment. Ce Séphiroth… Il l'obligeait presque à le laisser suivre Balamb. Bien que cela aurait été une raison amplement suffisante pour décider Léon à refuser de laisser l'argenté passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à bord, le balafré n'était pas idiot au point de se laisser emporter pour si peu. Séphiroth avait une grande carrière militaire derrière lui et, très probablement, devant lui pour plusieurs années encore. Il fit part de son intérêt à l'ancien général mais ne promit encore rien. Léon avait besoin de l'accord de son père.

-oo-oo-

A/N : Aaah, comme c'est chouette de ne plus avoir de cours. \o/ Plus de fac. Ça me laisse plus de temps pour mes fics, du coup. =p (entre autres) Bravo à ceux et celles qui avaient deviné qu'Aérith était l'espion! On dirait que Séphiroth vous a mis la puce à l'oreille. Pour tout vous avouer, j'étais plutôt partie sur le fait que dans le jeu de base, ils ne sont pas exactement amis, et je voulais que ça reste dans cette fic. Encore bravo, en tout cas! Pour la suite, tout ce que je dirai, c'est que l'histoire va bientôt prendre un grand tournant et qu'il y aura du très bon comme du très mauvais. Je vous laisse le plaisir d'imaginer un peu ce qui pourrait se passer. =) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, d'avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris/alertes ou tout simplement d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain!


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

Balamb City et ses maisons aux murs blancs, à l'air marin, à la brise légère…et son horrible odeur de vieux poisson. Zexion porta une main à son nez et le pinça délicatement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas – en dehors de la Shinra et de Midgar – c'était le poisson. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs la cause de son départ. Le borgne était né dans une famille issue d'une longue lignée de bouchers. Depuis tout petit, il avait grandi entouré de carcasses d'animaux, de chair exposée de façon aussi attirante qu'un bout de viande pouvait l'être. Il en avait mangé pour ainsi dire tous les jours sans jamais s'en lasser. Sa voie était déjà toute tracée : ses parents avaient prévu de lui léguer le magasin et il n'aurait plus qu'à vivre entouré de cadavres. Mais Zexion, lui, préférait s'amuser avec les dépouilles et tenter de les faire bouger à nouveau plutôt que de les couper. Il avait passé des mois et des mois à se renseigner dans la bibliothèque de la ville, sur internet, en regardant des reportages plus ou moins sérieux. Petit à petit, Zexion réussit à ranimer des carcasses de poulets pendant quelques secondes, puis des minutes, puis assez longtemps pour que les créatures morbides deviennent gênantes. Ses parents avaient alors décidé de tout changer pour éviter d'autres bévues.

Ils changèrent la boucherie en poissonnerie.

Zexion était parti peu de temps après, décidé à fuir l'odeur qui semblait avoir imprégné ses vêtements et même ses yeux. Ils pleuraient tellement, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique à ça. Et voilà qu'après avoir cru s'être enfin débarrassé d'un pan de son passé, celui-ci l'avait rattrapé. C'était bien parce que Demyx et Éric avaient insisté, sinon il serait resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, à l'abri des poissons.

Les deux garçons étaient ravis de retrouver leur ville natale et discutaient des changements comme seuls les habitants les plus anciens le faisaient. Zexion avait souri en entendant ses compagnons discuter avec tant de ferveur et il les enviait presque d'avoir une ville natale dont ils pouvaient discuter avec passion. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant pour lui-même.

" Et là, tu te souviens? C'était une boulangerie et ils vendaient les meilleurs petits pains au chocolat. " Disait Demyx en désignant une maison.

" Oui! Et leurs bonbons alors! " S'enthousiasmait Éric.

Les deux compères se mirent à sourire bêtement en repensant aux douceurs évoquées. Le borgne ne put retenir un rire maladroitement étouffé. Si le duo l'entendit, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Éric partit de son côté et laissa Demyx en compagnie de Zexion. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder les environs, satisfait de la vue, tandis que le blond, lui, luttait pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

" Alors comme ça Axel a une petite sœur. " Finit par dire le borgne quand le silence dura trop longtemps à son goût.

" Il a aussi un grand frère, mais il travaille à Midgar. " Répondit le blond, trop heureux de parler. " Il ne revient pas très souvent. "

" Il vient encore à Balamb? " Demanda Zexion, étonné.

" Ouais. Il est pas dans une situation évidente, en fait. Devoir se battre contre les personnes avec qui on a grandi, c'est pas quelque chose que je voudrais vivre. "

Le borgne, lui, n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Midgar était sa ville d'origine, et il ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde à l'idée de devoir lever les armes contre elle. Il ne s'y était jamais plu et ne s'y plairait jamais. Du moment qu'il n'avait pas à se battre contre ses amis, il n'avait aucune objection à émettre.

Le blond l'emmena à l'autre bout de l'îlot, assez loin du vaisseau, et vers une maison d'envergure modeste. C'était un plein pied de petite surface, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, les doutes de Zexion furent confirmés. L'habitation ne pouvait abriter qu'une seule personne. La décoration restait à faire, et le borgne se dit que Demyx n'avait pas dû juger utile de s'en préoccuper puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à bord du vaisseau balambien – un choix plus que raisonnable. L'endroit était pour ainsi dire vide de meubles; en somme, la maison aurait pu être inhabitée.

" Voilà mon "chez moi"." Dit Demyx en ouvrant les bras en grand pour montrer le salon, la pièce la plus spacieuse. " Il y a des tas de choses à faire, mais je préfère attendre un peu avant de tout changer. Quand j'aurai une vie plus stable, je commencerai les travaux. "

" Plus stable? Tu ne comptes pas rester dans l'armée? " Demanda le borgne, étonné.

" En fait, je sais pas trop. " Admit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules. " Je sais que je viens tout juste d'être promu au rang de recrue et que c'est dommage d'être allé aussi loin pour avoir des doutes au final, mais j'hésite beaucoup à continuer. "

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? Tu avais l'air sûr de toi avant l'examen. " Demanda le borgne en s'asseyant à terre. Il avait marché pendant presque une demi-heure, sans arrêt, et il commençait à en avoir assez de toujours rester debout. Demyx l'imita presque instantanément, sans doute fatigué d'avoir trop marché – ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à se baisser pour parler.

" Ben… Tu risques de me trouver stupide, mais c'est pas grave. " Le blond se gratta la nuque et évita le regard de son ami. " Devenir soldat, ça me paraissait être une super idée tant que j'en étais encore loin, mais… "

" Mais maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'on peut être appelés n'importe quand, ça te fait peur. " Termina Zexion. Quand Demyx ne répondit rien, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. " Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est humain. " À ces mots, le regard du blond se posa sur celui du borgne. " Un champ de bataille, ce n'est pas seulement un endroit où on se bat contre l'ennemi. On s'y bat aussi contre soi-même; et il n'y a pas pire adversaire. On a conscience de nos faiblesses, et notre instinct nous dit de fuir à toutes jambes, mais le devoir nous pousse à agir. Au final, on ne fait rien d'autre que rester planté sur place à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et c'est comme ça qu'on finit parmi les premiers à tomber. "

Zexion serra les poings et regarda le sol d'un air froid et austère. Avec les traits de son visage si durs, Demyx crut avoir affaire à une autre personne. Une fois le choc passé, il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et surtout la façon dont Zexion avait parlé, donnait l'impression que tout cela avait déjà été vécu auparavant. Le blond ne put réprimer un frisson qui le secoua des pieds à la tête.

" Zexion? " Murmura-t-il quand plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

Le borgne ferma les yeux et soupira, soudain las.

" Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, à toi et Éric. " Admit-il. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de fuir les yeux de son ami. " Tu savais pour Midgar, non? "

" Comment ça? "

" Sora n'a rien dit; je vois. " Dit le borgne à voix basse, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il aurait préféré que Demyx sache déjà tout, mais d'un autre côté, ça prouvait que Sora était digne de confiance et savait garder un secret. " En fait, je viens de Midgar, pas du Sélénos. " Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit savoir que Demyx prenait la nouvelle plutôt bien. Tant mieux. " Je suis sous les ordres de Balamb justement pour cette raison. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé vivre là-bas. Il y avait la Shinra, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas tout. Je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les autres, déjà tout petit, et ça n'est jamais très bien passé. Je me faisais souvent embêter à l'école, parfois dans la rue. "

" Tes parents ne t'ont pas aidé? " L'interrompit le blond, soucieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'ils fassent? Qu'ils courent après tous les gamins qui en avaient après moi? Ils y auraient passé leurs journées. Et de toute façon, eux-mêmes me trouvaient trop bizarre pour s'en soucier. Ils tenaient une boucherie, et je passais pas mal de temps dans la salle derrière la boutique – c'est là qu'on entreposait les carcasses. Au départ, je ne m'intéressais qu'aux muscles. Je trouvais ça captivant, cette façon dont ils étaient tous liés les uns aux autres. Et puis petit à petit, j'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus fonctionner. En me renseignant, j'ai fini par comprendre que sans cerveau, on ne fait pas grand-chose. J'ai continué à chercher, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver à une réponse capable de me satisfaire. J'ai terminé mes recherches avec pour conclusion qu'un corps ne fonctionne que s'il possède un cerveau, une âme – je préfère parler de volonté, d'ailleurs – et de la force – des impulsions électriques, plus précisément. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour réussir à faire bouger toutes ces carcasses de viande. "

" Attends, tu as pensé à tout ça rien qu'en voyant de la viande? " Demanda Demyx, stupéfait. Comment un gamin pouvait en venir à tel résultat? Zexion avait eu une façon logique de l'expliquer et pourtant, quelque part, le blond avait complètement décroché.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas des centres d'intérêts courants. " Répondit le borgne.

" Ça, c'est sûr. "

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence le plus profond une seconde fois.

" Et ensuite? Tu as réussi, j'imagine, puisque tu es devenu un Nécromancien. " Insista Demyx pour pousser Zexion à continuer son récit. Le borgne sembla pris au dépourvu. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce que le blond se sente trop mal à l'aise pour vouloir en savoir davantage. Il l'aurait parfaitement compris.

" Pas tout de suite. " Commença lentement l'autre jeune homme, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son ami lui demande d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il n'en fut rien, il continua avec un peu plus d'assurance. " J'ai essuyé de nombreux échecs, à cause de connaissances bien trop maigres pour la plupart. J'ai…fait plusieurs tests dont je tairai les détails, et on va dire que les résultats ont été assez catastrophiques. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas de rassembler les morceaux pour que tout fonctionne à nouveau. Le cerveau seul ne donnait rien, l'électricité non plus, ni les deux ensemble. Il ne restait plus que l'âme. Malgré mon hobby assez particulier, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer un animal simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Du coup, j'ai ratissé toute la maison à la recherche d'une araignée. J'ai horreur de ces bestioles alors ça ne me ferait rien d'en tuer une pour mener mon expérience. "

" Et ça a fonctionné, cette fois? " Demanda Demyx, impatient. L'idée dérangeait presque Zexion, à son grand étonnement.

" Après quelques essais, oui. La première tentative était un test. La suivante m'a permis de vraiment comprendre comment je devais m'y prendre. La suivante a été la bonne. J'avais réussi à animer une carcasse de poulet pendant quelques secondes. J'étais aux anges. " Expliqua Zexion avec un léger sourire tandis qu'il se rappelait ce moment précis. Il pouvait encore sentir les pulsations s'accélérer dans ses veines et parcourir tout son corps d'enfant. Il avait crié, sauté, presque pleuré de joie.

Et puis après ça, tout s'était dégradé, jusqu'à le flanquer dans sa situation actuelle. Le mince sourire disparut rapidement et fut remplacé par une bien triste expression.

" Je me souviens avoir fait un rêve, une nuit. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. " Dit le borgne en fermant les yeux. " Une créature ailée était venue me voir pour me parler de mes expériences. Je ne me souviens plus de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, seulement qu'il y avait encore un sacrifice que je devais faire avant d'être capable d'utiliser mon pouvoir à sa pleine puissance. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, je n'y ai plus pensé. Ni le jour suivant. Je ne me suis rappelé ces mots que le jour où une bande de gamins m'a piégé. Ils m'avaient emmené dans une petite rue peu fréquentée et se sont mis à se moquer des expériences que je pensais faire dans le plus grand secret. Ils ont voulu m'imiter, et là, j'ai eu peur pour la première fois. Pas comme quand on sait qu'on va se faire gronder par nos parents ou qu'on est sur le point d'avoir cette copie sur laquelle on sait qu'il y aura une note médiocre. Rien de tout ça. Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était une peur qui m'a pris à la gorge, qui m'a donné la nausée. Je ne sentais plus que ça; mon esprit était complètement vide de toute pensée, sauf celle de ce rêve étrange que j'avais fait. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans cette ruelle, et ça se serait peut-être produit si cette créature n'était pas intervenue. "

" Alors, ces enfants ne t'ont rien fait? Tant mieux. " Soupira le blond, soulagé.

" Si. " Le contredit l'autre. " Je vous avais dit que j'étais devenu borgne après une mauvaise chute, mais c'était faux. "

Le blond se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne dit rien, mais son compagnon savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de penser.

" Ces salauds se sont amusés à tuer un chat devant moi. Après ça, ils ont voulu tuer autre chose pour le ramener à la vie, comme je m'étais soi-disant amusé à le faire. Ils n'avaient rien sous la main, mis à part moi. L'un d'eux a sorti un briquet de sa poche, et il a approché la flamme de mon œil pour en faire une "offrande". J'ai eu la rétine bousillée. Je me souviens qu'ils m'ont tous lâché d'un seul coup en hurlant de terreur, qu'il y avait ce même monstre que j'avais vu en rêve qui se tenait devant moi et qui observait les gamins filer le plus loin possible. Il m'a montré le chat et j'ai compris ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais plus qu'à poser la main sur lui pour le faire revivre. " Zexion se tut un instant puis rit doucement. " Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il m'a griffé à la main. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, à ce pauvre animal. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était logique. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, mais il avait à peine fait une dizaine de pas qu'il est tombé au sol et ne s'est plus relevé. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour-là, et j'ai compris une chose : je ne pouvais pas aller contre la nature des choses indéfiniment. Alors je me suis promis de faire de mon mieux pour lutter le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant, selon ce que je ramène à la vie, la goule peut vivre entre plusieurs heures et plusieurs mois. Ça dépend. "

En levant les yeux, Zexion vit son ami froncer les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'osa pas poser de questions, de peur de le perturber. Il espéra simplement qu'il ne faudrait pas trop de temps au blond pour trouver ce qu'il semblait chercher. Demyx n'était pas exactement le plus rapide de tous…

" Cette créature, tu crois que c'était un Éon? " Demanda finalement le blond, un sourcil haussé. " J'ai entendu dire que les Éons aidaient parfois les sorciers. Ma mère m'en parlait quand j'étais petit, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était juste un conte pour enfant. "

" Justement, à ce propos… " Commença timidement le borgne. Était-ce raisonnable de poser une question aussi personnelle? Il n'eut pas besoin de parler car Demyx le devança.

" Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Ma mère servait Balamb, mon père restait à la maison pour s'occuper d'Irvine – mon frère – et de moi. Quand on a reçu un courrier annonçant que maman était morte sur le champ de bataille, mon père a été complètement anéanti. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. On suppose qu'il s'est noyé en mer, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. " Expliqua le blond.

" Et malgré ça, vous avez quand même voulu devenir soldats? "

" Étonnant, hein? On rêvait de servir Balamb aux côtés de notre mère, qu'elle et notre père soient fiers de nous. Après leur mort, on n'a pas tellement eu d'autre choix que de s'enrôler. C'était ça ou l'orphelinat de Deling City, et crois-moi, personne veut retomber dans ce trou à rats. " Dit Demyx. Il haussa les épaules. " On était nourris, logés, éduqués et on n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être en âge de passer l'examen pratique. C'était la meilleure solution. "

Zexion hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Demyx commençait à avoir des doutes sur son avenir. Il avait eu envie de devenir soldat pour faire plaisir à sa mère, mais il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de continuer à présent.

" Dis, est-ce que je peux le voir? "

Le borgne mit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi le blond voulait parler. Il avait complètement changé de sujet. Demyx regardait avec insistance la longue mèche qui dissimulait l'œil aveugle de Zexion, et ce dernier comprit alors de quoi son ami parlait. Le borgne leva une main pour écarter les mèches et découvrit son œil. Il ferma le second pour ne pas voir la réaction de Demyx. Il ne vit alors plus qu'un nuage de couleurs entremêlées et sans formes. Sa vue était tellement mauvaise qu'il se considérait incapable de voir de son œil droit. Il le cachait derrière des cheveux un peu trop longs pour éviter les regards perturbés des personnes qu'il croisait.

" Je voudrais voir les deux en même temps. "

Bien, il ne pourrait même pas échapper à Demyx, visiblement. Zexion ne put retenir un soupir agacé et ouvrit rapidement les deux yeux, montrant clairement que la question l'avait agacé même s'il avait cédé. Son regard s'adoucit cependant quand il remarqua que plus que du dégoût, ce fut une certaine fascination qui avait éclairé le visage de son ami. Il s'approcha même un peu plus pour mieux étudier l'iris dont la couleur avait pris une couleur grise légèrement bleutée, alors que l'autre avait gardé sa jolie couleur bleu cobalt. Les deux teintes contrastaient violemment, mais le blond n'en était pas gêné du tout. Bien au contraire.

" Je ne savais pas qu'une brûlure pouvait éclaircir l'iris. " Marmonna le blond en continuant à observer l'œil décoloré de près.

" En fait, c'est surtout à cause de l'Éon. Ça s'est éclairci jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de…euh… Demyx, tu pourrais te reculer un peu? "

Il voulait bien le laisser regarder, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir quasiment le front collé au sien pour voir son œil. En plus, voir son ami loucher lui donnait envie de rire alors que ce dont ils parlaient était loin d'être drôle. Le blond se recula vivement en marmonnant une pléiade d'excuses.

" Je disais donc que l'iris s'est éclairci jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs correctement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça a eu cet effet-là, mais bon, je m'en fiche un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de le montrer. "

Demyx acquiesça d'un signe de tête très lentement.

" Je trouve ça dommage. C'est joli. " Admit-il ouvertement, l'air innocent. " Hé, si je me donne beaucoup de mal, peut-être qu'un jour un Éon viendra me voir, moi aussi? "

Le blond commença alors à imaginer plusieurs situations dans lesquelles il finissait toujours dans une situation délicate, jusqu'à ce qu'une chimère lui vienne en aide et lui permette de résoudre tous ses problèmes. Zexion n'avait pu retenir un petit rire amusé en écoutant son ami parler. Demyx était un peu naïf, mais au fond, Zexion ne souhaitait pas qu'il change.

-o-o-

L'atmosphère à bord du vaisseau était pour le moins étrange. La plupart des soldats étaient complètement détendus et heureux de toucher la terre ferme, alors que d'autres – et plus particulièrement l'ensemble des généraux – semblaient marcher sur des œufs. Leurs sourires étaient crispés et dès que des voix s'élevaient un peu plus que les autres, ils devenaient inquiets. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Et tout avait commencé après qu'une jeune femme ait mis les pieds sur le navire.

Elle avait marché d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'ascenseur et y était entrée sans l'once d'une hésitation. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches châtaines tombaient jusque ses épaules et encadraient un visage rond et jeune. Sora n'avait pas pu voir la jeune femme d'assez près pour obtenir plus de détails. Il n'avait pas tellement prêté attention aux vêtements de l'inconnue, mais il se rappelait qu'elle portait beaucoup de bleu et du noir. Lorsque l'adolescent avait croisé Seifer et lui avait décrit l'inconnue, ce dernier était devenu fier comme un paon.

" Une nana comme ça ne peut qu'être ma femme, enfin. " Avait-il répondu.

Sora n'était pas certain de tout comprendre, et il jugea préférable d'attendre de voir Léon pour lui poser des questions.

" Squall Loire Leonhart, reviens ici tout de suite! "

Ah, quand on parlait du loup…

Le balafré marchait d'un pas précipité, ladite inconnue à ses trousses et visiblement décidée à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Non loin de là, Seifer s'était mis à rire à gorge déployée tandis que ses fidèles acolytes montraient leur amusement de façon moins évidente. Léon regardait partout autour de lui, apparemment à la recherche d'une éventuelle diversion, puis il aperçut enfin Sora. Celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'il remarqua que le général d'armée ne cachait même pas le fait que c'était _lui_ qui devrait s'y coller et personne d'autre. Le balafré marchait droit vers lui, enjambant murets et buissons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin – il n'avait vraiment qu'à faire le tour du hall, comme tout le monde, mais visiblement, il préférait marcher droit et aller plus vite, quitte à se faire mal.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de regarder à droite et à gauche. Les deux adultes qui s'approchaient de lui avaient l'air aussi énervé l'un que l'autre et il ne voulait pas servir de défouloir. Léon s'était mis dans ce pétrin tout seul et il devrait en sortir seul.

Le jeune châtain avait eu envie de se prosterner au sol et de bénir son sauveur quand Riku s'approcha, l'attrapa tout naturellement par le bras, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le vaisseau.

" Je te ferai même faire le tour complet si tu veux. Tu savais qu'il y a un sous-sol ici? " Dit Sora en attrapant son ami par le poignet avant de se mettre à courir vers l'ascenseur central.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Léon s'arrêter un court instant, froncer les sourcils – "fais ça et tu vas le regretter" disait son regard noir – puis courir à son tour. La brune fut prise au dépourvu par le brusque changement de rythme, mais l'imita rapidement. Sora et Riku arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'ascenseur et le châtain appuya sur le bouton d'appel comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

" Pourquoi tu es aussi pressé? " Demanda l'argenté, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. " On a le temps, tu sais. "

" C'est que j'ai tellement hâte de tout te montrer – bordel, il arrive quand cet ascenseur? " S'emporta Sora en appuyant pour la centième fois – au moins – sur le bouton.

Retentit enfin le "bing" annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Sora regarda par-dessus son épaule. Léon était en bas des marches. L'adolescent s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cage sans attendre que les portes soient complètement ouvertes, entraînant Riku avec lui. La touche d'accès au sous-sol connu lui aussi le triste sort du bouton d'appel et lorsque les portes se fermèrent, Léon se tenait juste devant elles. Il toisa son apprenti du regard et, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il leva une main pour rouvrir les portes…mais la cage commença à descendre avant qu'il ne puisse l'effleurer.

Sora n'osa pas regarder son supérieur dans les yeux et préféra admirer ses magnifiques bottes noires.

Le jeune châtain poussa un long soupir en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi métallique, soulagé d'avoir échappé au face à face – qui, en vérité, était remis à plus tard. Riku avait enfin fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il s'accroupit devant son ami, inquiet de le voir dans un tel état. L'argenté tendit une main et écarta quelques mèches venues couvrir les yeux de Sora.

" Ça va aller? " Demanda-t-il, l'air très sérieux.

" Ou – Oui. " Bégaya Sora, qui était plutôt content d'être fatigué. Il pourrait dire qu'il avait les joues rouges parce qu'il avait trop couru. " Pardon de t'avoir traîné comme ça. "

" Je ne sais pas ce que le Général Leonhart te voulait, mais on dirait que ça ne te réjouissait pas trop. " Taquina l'argenté juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

Les adolescents sortirent de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans un long couloir. Sora montra les cellules – toutes inoccupées – la salle utilisée pour les interrogatoires puis le bunker. Il fut étonné de la propreté des lieux alors qu'ils étaient peu utilisés. La visite du sous-sol fut rapidement bouclée et il fallait à présent retourner au rez-de-chaussée ou aller à l'un des étages. Si la décision n'avait appartenu qu'à lui, Sora aurait préféré passer le reste de la journée là où il était et ne remonter qu'assez tard pour être certain que Léon soit endormi.

" _Mais ce type serait bien capable de monter la garde devant les portes pour être sûr de me coincer._ " Pensa amèrement le plus jeune.

Après s'être convaincu que le châtiment serait certainement pire s'il attendait trop longtemps, le châtain décida de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Assez étonnamment, Léon ne s'y trouvait pas. Sora se sentit un peu moins tendu. Il montra les différentes parties qui composaient la base du vaisseau, depuis le garage jusqu'au réfectoire. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour tout visiter, et ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu. Ce serait l'occasion de montrer le dortoir. Sora montra rapidement la partie réservée aux soldats lambda puis conduisit son meilleur ami vers les appartements des plus hauts gradés.

" Ma chambre se trouve ici. " Indiqua le châtain en ouvrant l'une des premières portes. " J'ai eu droit à un traitement de faveur en tant qu'apprenti stratège. " Précisa-t-il tandis que Riku portait sur la pièce un regard plein d'étonnement.

L'argenté scruta les moindres recoins sans jamais perdre de son émerveillement initial. Il finit la visite assis sur le canapé pendant que Sora prenait des boissons dans le réfrigérateur. Il donna l'une des cannettes à Riku et prit place à côté de ce dernier. Ils burent en silence, trop contents de pouvoir se désaltérer pour vouloir parler.

Riku était agréablement surpris par les conditions de vie de son ami. Lui qui n'était, au départ, qu'un simple prisonnier de guerre, l'argenté s'était attendu à ce que Sora n'ait droit qu'à une chambre en piteux état, à peine propre, avec pour seul lit un vieux matelas miteux. Mais le lit qu'il avait vu semblait très coûteux et était couvert de draps tout aussi onéreux. La pièce était assez, voire même trop grande pour une seule personne.

" _Sora doit adorer cette chambre._ " Se dit Riku, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvenait encore de l'air envieux de son compagnon de jeu chaque fois qu'ils jouaient dans sa chambre, à Midgar. Séphiroth avait eu un poste élevé depuis bien plus longtemps que Cloud et avait donc pu en faire profiter sa famille. Sora avait nourri l'espoir de se voir offrir une chambre spacieuse. Il l'avait enfin.

" Tu sais déjà ce que compte faire ton père? " Demanda Sora sans prévenir. Il fallut donc un peu de temps avant que l'argenté ne donne une réponse.

" Il me semble qu'il veut rester à Balamb. "

" Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment faire ça? Cloud et moi avons été faits prisonniers et ça explique notre présence ici, mais ton père… " Réfléchit tout haut le plus jeune.

Riku eut un petit rire. " Je n'ai pas exactement l'impression que tout se passe de façon logique ici. Le président m'a semblé agir comme ça lui chante, sans se soucier des démarches officielles. "

" Ça, c'est sûr. " Ricana Sora en se remémorant le fameux discours de Laguna lors du bal annuel. L'assemblée avait été tellement surprise de le voir se tenir à côté du président pendant que celui-ci faisait son discours. Et à juste titre. " Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire? "

" Moi? " Demanda Riku, surpris. " C'est une bonne question… "

Une fois de plus, il se trouvait face à une impasse quant à ce qu'il ferait de son avenir.

" Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à faire quelque chose qui t'intéresse? Tu es passionné par les technologies de pointe, non? Je suis certain que tu pourrais les étudier pour créer tes propres machines. " Proposa le jeune châtain en se tournant complètement vers Riku, l'air décidé. " Ou alors – "

L'argenté ne prit pas soin d'écouter ce que son ami disait. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver. Ils ne se verraient peut-être pas aussi souvent qu'avant, mais au moins tous deux avaient un lien avec Balamb. C'était bien plus que ce qu'ils partageaient avant que Riku et sa famille ne quittent Midgar. De plus, maintenant que Sora était à ses côtés, il savait que tout irait bien. Il avait retrouvé son support moral, son meilleur ami…

" – mais je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront entrer, parce qu'ils sont tellement – "

…celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui s'était mis à parler tout seul en essayant de trouver une solution au problème de l'argenté. Il avait fallu qu'il perde tout cela pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait toujours tenu à tous ces petits gestes, tous ces faits quotidiens. Il était inconcevable de perdre toutes ces choses si précieuses une fois de plus.

Sora mit fin à sa tirade lorsque Riku le prit dans ses bras. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais fut interrompu.

" Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, d'accord? Je dois trouver une réponse moi-même pour une fois. " Dit l'argenté à voix basse. Il sentit son ami acquiescer d'un signe de tête puis attendre sagement d'être libéré de l'étreinte.

Sora ignorait pendant combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, mais lorsqu'ils reprirent leur visite, il avait l'impression d'être encore dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, et l'odeur de ce dernier était restée accrochée à lui comme une seconde peau. Le jeune châtain s'étonna lui-même de rester aussi calme pendant qu'il montrait l'amphithéâtre et le balcon du premier étage. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Séphiroth et Edea, ceux-ci demandèrent à leur fils de les suivre jusqu'à leur maison définitive. Ainsi, ils resteraient donc à Balamb? Riku et lui pourraient se voir souvent alors. L'inconvénient, c'était que Sora ignorait s'il en était heureux ou inquiet. Il retrouverait enfin son meilleur ami, mais… Mais quoi?

" _Il n'y a pas de raisons d'être inquiet. C'est très bien si on reste en contact. _" Se dit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Il emprunta l'ascenseur pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais, lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut la jeune femme qui poursuivait Léon s'approcher de lui d'un pas précipité. L'adolescent se sentit pâlir. Il préféra ne pas fuir, se disant que plus vite ils en finissaient, mieux ce serait. Sa décision parut surprendre l'inconnue, qui ralentit considérablement le pas lorsqu'elle fut assez proche du jeune châtain.

" Tiens, tu n'essaies pas de partir? " Demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Pour toute réponse, Sora fit non de la tête. " Ah, il y a dans ce vaisseau au moins une personne assez mature pour accepter de discuter. Suis-moi, on va plutôt aller sur le campus. "

Si Sora avait voulu refuser, il en aurait été incapable. La brune l'avait attrapé par l'avant-bras avec assez de force pour l'empêcher de se débattre et de fuir. Cela dit, si elle avait passé la quasi-totalité de la journée à prendre Léon en chasse, c'était assez compréhensible. Fidèle à sa parole, la jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'aux bancs dans la cour extérieure du navire. Il n'y avait pour l'instant personne d'autre. L'endroit était désert et sur l'instant, Sora se dit que si elle venait à le tuer là, personne ne trouverait son corps avant un bon moment.

" Bien, j'ai besoin de parler un peu avec toi. " Commença la jeune femme, qui avait préféré rester debout devant l'adolescent qui lui avait dû prendre place sur l'un des sièges. " Tout d'abord, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Linoa Almasy. "

Alors elle était bien la moitié de Seifer. Et il était marié. À l'ex-petite amie de Léon, par-dessus le marché. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un hasard…

" J'ai longtemps été la petite copine de Squall, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie sur les roses du jour au lendemain. "

" Attendez, pourquoi vous me racontez ça? " Demanda précipitamment le plus jeune, mal à l'aise et confus.

" Parce que tu es son nouveau jouet. Squall se contentait de prostituées, mais d'après une source sûre, il s'est subitement tourné vers un certain Cloud Strife, puis un Sora Strife, beaucoup plus jeune. Bien trop jeune, si tu veux mon avis. "

Le châtain ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Sa voix l'avait lâchement abandonné.

" Si tu veux savoir, c'est mon mari qui m'a tout rapporté. Ne me demande pas comment il a su ça, il m'a fait promettre de me taire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait du mouron pour toi et il m'a demandé d'intervenir, mais ce sale con de Squall refuse de m'écouter et a passé tout son temps à me fuir – d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait te tuer à la première occasion qui se présentera. "

Sora déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ça faisait un sacré paquet d'informations à digérer. Léon allait lui faire vivre un enfer parce qu'il l'avait ouvertement évité. Ok. Quelqu'un parlait de la vie privée de Léon à, au moins, Seifer. D'accord. Mais Seifer? Inquiet pour lui?

" On ne se parle presque pas – Seifer et moi, je veux dire. " Précisa l'adolescent, encore perdu.

" Peut-être, mais il t'a à la bonne. Et ça, c'est quelque chose. " Dit Linoa en hochant la tête. " Comment tu comptes t'y prendre? "

Sora fronça les sourcils. " M'y prendre pour quoi? "

" Quoi? En fait, ça te plaît tant que Squall te fasse l'amour? " Demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil. " Quoi que dans son cas je dirais plutôt qu'il te ni- "

" Oui, bon, j'ai compris. " L'interrompit rapidement le plus jeune, le feu aux joues. " Non, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il arrête, mais je vais vite trouver une solution. " Linoa parut sceptique. " Je dis la vérité! "

" Je n'en doute pas, mais tu as l'air de le sous-estimer. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffira de lui dire que tu veux laisser tomber pour qu'il dépose gentiment les armes? Le connaissant, je l'imagine bien te rire au nez et te sauter dessus pour te faire comprendre que c'est perdu d'avance. "

L'image avait quelque chose d'effrayant et c'était malheureusement une possibilité. C'était certainement ça qui la rendait si angoissante d'ailleurs.

" Ça va aller? " Demanda-t-elle quand l'adolescent resta silencieux un moment.

" Oui. Je trouverai une solution. J'en trouve toujours une. " Déclara Sora, confident.

Linoa hocha la tête, satisfaite. " Je préfère les hommes qui savent faire face à leurs problèmes. Ils se font souvent mal, mais ils n'en ressortent que plus fort. " Dit-elle en donnant un léger coup de poing à l'épaule de l'adolescent. " Bon courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin. "

Sur ces mots, Linoa lui fit signe en guise d'au revoir puis s'éloigna. Sora, lui, resta perplexe. C'était une bien drôle de rencontre… Et la suivante promettait d'être tout aussi perturbante, mais d'une façon vraiment déplaisante.

-o-o-

" Tifa! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre indéfiniment! "

Selphie frappa à la porte à nouveau, mais comme lors de ses précédentes tentatives, ses appels furent ignorés. Près d'elle, Irvine s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, et ne disait rien. Les nouvelles circulant vite sur le navire, tout le monde avait déjà été mis au courant au sujet de l'identité de l'espion qui avait attiré tant d'ennuis aux soldats. La douce Selphie, en entendant cela, avait d'abord été inquiétée par la réaction de Tifa. Irvine l'avait mise en garde, l'avait prévenue que la jeune femme préfèrerait certainement rester seule un moment, mais la châtaine n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle s'était précipitée jusqu'au dortoir et avait tenté de faire sortir son amie de sa chambre. En vain.

" Selphie, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps. Vraiment. " Intervint Irvine quand son amie recommença à frapper la porte du poing. " Tifa est forte; elle ira vite mieux, tu verras. "

" Mais Aérith… " Commença Selphie avant de se mettre à sangloter. " Quand je me mets à la place de Tifa, ça me brise le cœur. J'aurais tellement besoin de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. "

L'homme soupira. " De toute évidence, c'est pas le cas de Tifa. Allez, viens avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et te fracasse la tête contre le mur le plus proche. "

Selphie tenta de parler, mais un sanglot déforma ce qui ressemblait à un "mais" et le transforma en un son étrangement proche d'un haut-le-cœur. Le duo sortit du dortoir puis se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

" Hé, attendez-moi! " Les appela Luxord, suivi de près par Quistis. " Vous allez à la cafétéria aussi? " Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent assez près.

" Il paraît que les cuisinières viennent de cuire toute une fournée de bretzels. On pouvait pas manquer ça. " Répondit Irvine en passant tout naturellement un bras autour des épaules de Selphie, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

" Ah, vous et vos bretzels. J'ai jamais pu supporter ces trucs. J'y ai goûté une fois et j'ai failli y passer. De vraies saloperies, ces petites choses. " Se plaignit Luxord en se remémorant un épisode gênant de son passé.

" C'est ce qui arrive aux imbéciles qui ne mâchent pas avant d'avaler. " Dit sagement Quistis en replaçant ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

Le blond eut un sourire sournois. " Parfois, il vaut mieux se contenter d'avaler, tu crois pas? "

" Pitié, on est sur le point d'aller manger, là. " Gémit Irvine en faisant la grimace. Selphie, elle, observa le trio d'un air interrogateur. " Vous avez remarqué que Séphiroth était là? De quoi est-ce qu'il a parlé avec Squall, à votre avis? "

" Ça ne devait pas concerner que Séphiroth. Je l'ai vu avec une femme qui, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, n'est autre que son épouse. " Répondit Quistis.

" Une sacrée nana, sa femme. Enfin, tu restes la plus jolie à mes yeux, mon cœur! " Se reprit Luxord quand Quistis tourna la tête vers lui.

" "Mon cœur"? J'ai bien entendu? " S'excita Selphie en tournant un regard pétillant vers l'autre duo. Quistis toussota tandis que Luxord, lui, détourna le regard. " Depuis quand? " Insista la châtaine.

" Selphie, trésor, je crois qu'ils préfèrent rester discrets sur la question. " Intervint Irvine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le couple était véritablement gêné. " D'ailleurs, tant qu'on est lancés sur ce sujet, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir avec moi? "

" Oh, regardez! Il n'y a absolument personne aux comptoirs. On va pouvoir être servis très rapidement! " S'exclama Selphie en filant comme une fusée, droit vers les cuisinières postées aux comptoirs.

Irvine eut l'impression d'avoir des épaules de plusieurs tonnes. Il laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

" Cette fille me hait. "

" Pas tout à fait. " Dit la blonde avec un petit rire. " Je crois plutôt qu'elle était trop embarrassée pour rester ici. "

" Je suis embarrassant? " Gémit Irvine, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

" Pas toi; c'est ce que tu viens de dire qui l'a embarrassée. Et d'ailleurs, je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble depuis longtemps. " Dit Luxord, les bras croisés.

" Ben… Je devais lui poser la question pendant le bal, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Sora j'ai pas osé faire ma déclaration ce jour-là. Et après ça, j'avoue m'être dégonflé. "

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement? " Questionna Quistis, curieuse. " Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. "

" Selphie ne m'a pas donné de détails. Il faudra voir ça avec elle. " Répondit le châtain en haussant les épaules. En réalité, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas parler de choses qui ne le concernaient pas.

Il suivit son groupe d'amis à l'intérieur de la cafétéria, où Selphie les attendait déjà, des boîtes remplies de bretzels en main. Irvine sourit, se disant que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mener une vie tranquille à Balamb.

-o-o-

La journée avait été pour le moins éprouvante et la savoir enfin terminée le rendit encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était. Sora traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, puis jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il entreprit d'enfiler le haut de son pyjama. Il n'avait pas la force de se baisser pour mettre un pantalon et de toute façon les températures commençaient à grimper avec l'approche de l'été. La saison était encore assez éloignée et pourtant la chaleur commençait déjà à se faire ressentir. Sora s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il n'avait jamais tellement apprécié l'hiver et ses doubles, voire triples couches de vêtements pour se protéger du vent glacial. Être né sur une île y jouait pour beaucoup.

" Tu rentres tard. "

L'adolescent faillit tomber à la renverse tant il avait sursauté fortement. Il posa une main sur son cœur pour tenter d'en calmer les battements et tourna la tête vers son lit, sur lequel Léon s'était assis et le fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Depuis quand êtes-vous là? " S'exclama Sora, troublé par la présence inattendue de son supérieur.

" Je t'ai vu entrer et te traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. " Répondit tout simplement le général comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Vous n'avez pas à entrer dans les chambres des autres sans leur permission. " Rétorqua le plus jeune en croisant les bras, défiant le balafré d'essayer de le contredire.

" Ce vaisseau est à moi; j'ai le droit d'y faire ce que je veux. "

" Non, il est à Monsieur Loire. Vous ne l'avez pas payé de votre poche. " Léon fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez? "

Le balafré ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, ses yeux enregistrèrent une information plus importante. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que Sora ne portait qu'une chemise relativement grande pour lui qui arrivait avec peine à mi-cuisse.

" En voilà une tenue pour m'accueillir. " Fit remarquer l'homme, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ses mots firent rougir l'adolescent – ou plutôt le jeune homme d'après ce que Léon pouvait voir. Sora lui avait toujours paru relativement mince et peu développé, comme un enfant presque, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait avec plus d'attention, il se rendit compte que ce garçon était en voie de devenir un homme – mais il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'en arriver là.

" Ce – Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à cacher. " Marmonna le plus jeune en fixant ses pieds du regard. Léon l'avait déjà vu dans son plus simple appareil, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Sora leva les yeux quand il vit l'ombre de son supérieur s'approcher et ils se posèrent sur le regard du plus grand. Ils s'observèrent scrupuleusement, les yeux dans les yeux, même lorsque Léon tendit une main pour caresser la joue du plus jeune. Ce dernier se raidit considérablement au contact et il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard intense de l'adulte. Il se sentit alors attiré vers l'avant et se laissa guider. Le jeune châtain ne fut pas tellement étonné lorsqu'il se sentit pressé entre le matelas de sa couche et le corps robuste du balafré. Il émit une faible protestation et posa les mains sur les biceps de l'adulte pour le repousser doucement; ce qui lui valut d'être un peu plus écrasé sous le poids de Léon.

" Je n'ai pas oublié le sale tour que tu m'as fait cet après-midi. " Susurra Léon avant de se mettre à mordiller le cou de Sora. Ce dernier se cambra involontairement.

" Je – " Commença l'adolescent pour finalement être interrompu quand le balafré le mordit un peu plus fort.

" J'en ai été très, très contrarié. " Continua le châtain tandis que l'une de ses mains se glissait lentement, délicatement, sous la chemise de Sora.

Le plus jeune sentait déjà que son esprit s'embrouillait, hypnotisé par les caresses de Léon. Ses doigts semblaient être partout à la fois et couvrir con corps entier bien que la paume se contentait de glisser le long de ses abdominaux. Des images brèves, mais précises, d'une nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et ses entrailles se contractèrent violemment.

" Linoa me l'a dit. " Réussit enfin à dire le plus jeune.

Il se fit alors un long silence. Le jeune châtain baissa les yeux vers son supérieur et remarqua que ce dernier avec le regard dans le vague. Tiens…

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre? " Demanda prudemment le balafré.

Sora haussa un sourcil. L'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout et la balle semblait même être dans son camp à présent. Il avait plutôt intérêt à viser juste s'il voulait sortir indemne de leur match. Et puis il voulait vraiment en savoir un peu plus au sujet de Linoa et de Léon.

" Que vous étiez sortis ensemble; que vous l'avez laissée tomber. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est une très jolie femme. " Répondit l'adolescent de façon directe, décidé à ne pas baisser les yeux.

" Elle était trop sérieuse. " Fit le plus grand en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

" Vous deviez l'être aussi si vous êtes restés ensemble pendant si long – "

" Et si on parlait un peu de toi à présent? Je suppose que vous avez dû vous amuser, toi et ton ami. " Le coupa l'adulte.

La façon qu'il avait eue de dire "ami" avait froissé le plus jeune. C'était presque comme si Léon se moquait. S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Sora croyait dur comme fer, c'était bien en l'amitié qui était née entre lui et Riku, et il ne laisserait personne la remettre en question, même pas le général d'armée.

" Ça ne vous regarde pas. " Lança sèchement Sora, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il vit Léon sourire malicieusement, il sentit son visage rougir de colère.

" Ah? Vous avez vraiment profité d'être seuls dans le sous-sol? " Réfléchit tout haut le balafré, ses yeux parcourant le corps du plus jeune de la tête aux pieds. " Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. "

" Riku n'est pas comme vous! "

Sora lui-même sursauta tant il avait crié fort. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais les mots du général avaient fait naître un sentiment ambigu. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il savait pourtant bien que Riku n'avait et n'aurait rien fait; il le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

D'après l'expression sur le visage de Léon, ce dernier avait parfaitement compris pourquoi. Le jeune châtain enragea de ne pas la connaître lui-même. Il en avait assez de cet homme qui savait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde et qui le prenait pour un gamin qui avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il serait bientôt majeur; il avait vécu assez longtemps pour se considérer comme un adulte à part entière. Il avait de l'expérience; il savait que la vie n'était pas toute rose et joyeuse.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _" Se demanda le plus jeune en portant une main à l'arête de son nez pour la pincer, imitant inconsciemment le balafré.

Il était encore plus agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était aussi furieux tout à coup. Cette rage était péniblement contenue par un esprit fragile qui avait cruellement besoin de mûrir. Mais ça, Sora l'ignorait encore. Il pensait que ses nerfs étaient simplement en train de lâcher. Et quand Léon se leva et le laissa seul, sans chercher à tenter quoi que ce fût d'autre, l'adolescent n'en fut que plus irrité.

Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

-o-o-

Les matins, c'était ce qu'il préférait. Il n'était pas du genre à se lever à l'aurore, mais la grasse matinée et lui n'avaient jamais été de très bons amis. Il se levait avec le chant des oiseaux et les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des rideaux de sa chambre. Dehors, la nature commençait seulement à se réveiller, tout doucement, et la vie reprenait son cours après une longue période de repos. Le petit plus à présent, c'était qu'il pouvait se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés; quelqu'un à observer. Il avait tout le loisir de contempler ce visage aux traits si fins et qui ne rendaient pourtant pas cet homme efféminé; ou trop efféminé. Il pouvait aussi admirer les creux provoqués par l'ossature et les ligaments ici et là, les touchant des yeux. Son regard se porta ensuite sur une épaule qui s'était échappée du cocoon formé par les draps. Les coquins avaient même glissé jusqu'à une taille fine et découvraient un torse ferme et finement sculpté. Un élastique de pantalon descendu dangereusement bas parvenait encore à cacher ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'une mince ligne de boucles blondes si claires qu'elles ressemblaient plutôt à du duvet.

Comme il aurait aimé avoir eu l'occasion d'en voir plus au moins une fois.

En relevant les yeux, il fut surpris lorsque des orbes d'un bleu cristallin le fixèrent.

" Bonjour? " Offrit timidement Zack, gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche, à priori pour parler, mais il prit son amant au dépourvu lorsqu'il n'en sortit qu'un long bâillement. Le blond referma alors les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre le matelas. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

" Tu comptes te rendormir? " Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Pour toute réponse, Cloud acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête puis replongea dans un sommeil léger. Visiblement, il n'était pas très matinal.

" Jus' quel mnutes. " Marmonna Cloud de façon tout juste assez claire pour que son compagnon puisse comprendre le charabia.

Zack décida d'attendre le blond pour se lever. Ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour observer l'ex-général selon son bon vouloir. Ce temps, cependant, passa très rapidement, car ils durent bientôt se lever et débuter leur journée. Zack devait s'occuper d'un petit groupe de soldats chargé d'enquêter au sujet d'un monstre étrange apparu dans la serre – il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _ce_ monstre-là. Cloud, lui, avait décidé de passer la journée en ville et, éventuellement, d'aller rendre visite à Séphiroth pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Le train de vie à bord avait considérablement ralenti depuis leur arrivée. Leur séjour, qui était supposé être court – une journée à peine – fut étendu à un peu moins d'une semaine afin que les soldats puissent aider à estimer les pertes humaines et matérielles, et soigner ou réparer au besoin.

Et lui se retrouvait coincé dans la serre aux monstres…alors qu'il faisait un temps splendide dehors. Le brun serra les poings et décida qu'il ne trainerait pas pour pouvoir aller prendre l'air. Les soldats sous ses ordres pensaient certainement la même chose, donc tout le monde sortirait gagnant. Déterminé, le brigadier mena le petit groupe avec fermeté et les emmena dans la serre de combat sans jamais penser à faire demi-tour. Il ne vit pas les mines déconfites de certains des désignés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il scinda l'équipe en deux parties et accompagna la plus restreinte. Elles partirent chacune de leur côté et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la serre-même.

Le brigadier avait un mal fou à marcher convenablement, principalement parce que ses hommes se collaient presque à lui. La tension au sein du groupe était presque palpable tant elle était intense. Zack lui-même se trouva à déglutir plus d'une fois pour tenter de calmer ses pauvres nerfs déjà à bout alors qu'il n'avait fait que trois pas. N'en pouvant plus, il ordonna à ses subordonnées de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace personnel et nul n'osa désobéir. Après cela, le brun se sentit mieux. Il observa calmement les environs à la recherche du plus petit mouvement suspect. Mais la serre était calme et les rares monstres présents ne s'occupaient pas des visiteurs. Avec la saison des amours déjà bien avancée, ils avaient mieux à faire que d'aller se faire tuer par les soldats.

L'apparente paix qui régnait dans les lieux fut brusquement rompue par un rugissement sinistre et puissant. Les monstres déguerpirent à toute allure, laissant nourriture et progéniture derrière eux sans l'once d'un remord. Zack regarda de droite à gauche, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel vacarme. Dans la mêlée, il aperçut un jeune monstre tenter de retrouver ses parents. Le brigadier fit un pas en avant pour aller l'aider, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il deviendrait rapidement un ennemi, mais une patte aux griffes acérées vint l'écraser comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à cet endroit. Il n'y eut plus qu'une marre de sang – Zack n'osa pas regarder dans quel état se trouvait à présent ce pauvre petit. Arriva alors une odeur putride qui agressa les narines des hommes présents. Le brun en entendit quelques-uns hurler puis partir en courant, d'autres se mettre à vomir leur petit-déjeuner. Lui-même était pris entre deux feux.

Devant lui se tenait un tyrannosaure qui, au mieux, n'était plus qu'un cadavre ambulant à moitié conservé. Des vers grouillaient dans des plaies béantes et l'œil droit, crevé, de l'animal. L'une de ses minuscules pattes avant n'avait plus que les os et se contractait convulsivement. De la peur ou de l'horreur, Zack n'aurait su dire quelle émotion avait fait se serrer son cœur et son estomac. Tout ce dont il était certain pour l'instant, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas rester là et déguerpir au plus vite.

Derrière l'animal, il vit l'autre groupe stopper net et le consulter du regard pour savoir comment agir. Zack ouvrit la bouche pour aboyer un ordre mais aucun son ne sortit. Agacé, il prit une immense inspiration et recommença. Quand il ne put sortir aucun mot une seconde fois, il se frappa la cuisse avec tant de force qu'il était certain qu'il aurait une ecchymose d'ici peu.

" On dégage! " Réussit-il enfin à hurler à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci ne lui demandèrent pas de répéter. Tous prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpirent de la serre sans perdre un seul instant. Ils fermèrent les portes en métal derrière eux afin de s'assurer que la créature ne pourrait pas les suivre puis se dirigèrent dans le hall. Les quelques personnes présentes près de l'entrée leur jetèrent des regards confus en voyant les militaires revenir avec un teint presque cadavérique. Certains semblaient même avoir viré au vert. Zack libéra les malheureux et entreprit d'aller faire son rapport auprès de Léon. Ce dernier n'allait certainement pas apprécier la nouvelle…

-o-o-

Quelque chose clochait. Sora n'était pas comme d'habitude et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré son meilleur ami, Riku ne savait pas ce qui le contrariait à ce point. Le jeune châtain parlait à peine, ne souriait pas et ne l'écoutait même pas. Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose.

L'argenté avait finalement suivi son ami jusqu'au bureau de Léon, où le jeune châtain entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la petite bibliothèque. Riku avait proposé son aide, Sora l'avait refusée. Le plus grand était maintenant partagé entre l'envie d'aller se divertir et rester pour surveiller son ami. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas rester seul.

La diversion se trouva en la personne de Nida, qui entra en s'étirant. Il salua les adolescents puis se dirigea vers la plateforme pour contrôler les commandes. Intrigué, Riku l'avait suivi et regardé faire.

" Ça t'intéresse? " Demanda le pilote en tournant rapidement la tête vers Riku. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer un peu comment tout ça fonctionne. C'est un peu compliqué, mais intéressant. "

Il entreprit alors de montrer la totalité des commandes du vaisseau, depuis son pilotage jusqu'à l'activation des batteries de secours. Riku buvait le flot d'informations et écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Lorsque Nida eut fini, il lui posa tout un tas de questions plus techniques auxquelles le pilote répondit sans faute.

" Tu comptes devenir pilote? " Avait fini par demander Nida après un certain temps.

" Pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai vraiment l'intention de faire. "

" Si Léon est d'accord, je pourrais peut-être te former. Ce serait cool d'avoir un second pilote qui pourrait prendre ma place de temps en temps. "

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sora, mais, comme il s'y était attendu, celui-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation.

" S'il est d'accord alors pourquoi pas? Ça m'intéresserait d'apprendre tout ça. " Répondit l'argenté avec un sourire en coin.

" Parfait! Je lui en parlerai dès que possible. " Répondit le pilote, heureux de s'être enfin trouvé un successeur – même si rien n'était certain pour l'instant.

Riku resta aux côtés de Nida pendant toute la matinée, bien que celui-ci ne fît pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose. Il se contentait d'effectuer les contrôles de routine que les mécaniciens d'Horizon lui avaient appris pendant que le revêtement solaire était installé. L'argenté trouva cependant important d'y prêter attention. Sa concentration fut perturbée lorsque Léon entra dans le bureau, des cernes clairement visibles sous les yeux. Le pauvre homme semblait ne pas avoir réussi à profiter d'un sommeil réparateur et en payait les conséquences à présent. Il tituba jusqu'à son fauteuil et se laissa tomber mollement. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux et parcourut la surface du meuble du regard. Apparemment, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était censé faire. Riku le vit tendre la main vers une énorme pile de papiers et entreprendre de les signer. Il se doutait qu'un poste comme celui de général d'armée supposait d'avoir une charge de travail conséquente, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi importante.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua que le balafré s'était mis à fixer son ami d'enfance du regard et ne le lâchait plus. Et Sora, lui, prenait soin de l'éviter. D'ailleurs, il alla même se poster à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible du général. C'était décidément très étrange, surtout que le jeune châtain n'était pas du genre à ignorer les gens aussi ouvertement. Peut-être que le Général Leonheart était la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son ami d'enfance? Ou alors Sora et lui ne s'entendaient pas, et il préférait éviter les conflits?

Il devrait lui poser des questions quand il serait décidé à parler…

-o-o-

Sora s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin-là et c'était ce pauvre Riku qui en faisait les frais le premier. Il s'en voulait, le pauvre garçon n'y était pour rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait passé la nuit à penser à Léon, à son air suffisant. Au regard plein de pitié qu'il lui avait lancé. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à ça. Et voilà comment il avait passé le reste de la soirée puis la nuit; énervé et incapable de s'endormir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Sora tenait plus que tout, c'était bien le repos.

Lorsque Riku et lui arrivèrent dans le bureau du général, il s'occupa de son côté et laissa le soin à Nida d'occuper l'autre adolescent. Le jeune châtain fut soulagé, car pendant que Riku l'écoutait parler du vaisseau en long, en large et en travers, il n'avait pas à passer pour un ami médiocre. En tout cas, pas de façon trop évidente. Son humeur s'améliora légèrement pour finalement empirer lorsque le balafré entra. Il avait l'air abattu et Sora faillit le plaindre. Faillit, car celui qui était à plaindre ici, c'était lui, et non cet abruti de Léon.

Encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était en se levant, Sora jugea préférable d'aller se réfugier du côté de la bibliothèque. De là, il pourrait naturellement tourner le dos à Léon et prétendre être occupé par le tri des livres – qui avaient véritablement besoin d'être rangés convenablement.

C'est ce qu'il fit pendant un long moment, mais lorsqu'il ne cessa pas d'avoir des frissons dans le dos, il soupçonna le balafré d'être en train de l'observer sans rien dire.

" Sora. "

Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

" Viens donc m'aider à signer ces documents. " Ordonna l'homme d'une voix monotone, indifférente.

" _Comment peut-il me parler comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé hier?_ " Pensa l'adolescent en faisant volte-face pour aller s'asseoir en face de Léon.

Ce dernier poussa une petite pile de papiers dans sa direction et lui fit même l'honneur de lui prêter un de ses stylos. Le général gribouilla sur un bout de papier qu'il tendit ensuite à son élève. Sur la feuille avait effectivement été fait un gros gribouillis.

" C'est ma signature. Tu n'as qu'à faire un truc qui y ressemble grossièrement. Ça suffira. " Dit le plus grand avant de continuer à signer lui-même l'autre pile.

" Ça va retirer de la valeur à ces documents si je fais ça, non? " Demanda le plus jeune sur un ton qui fut plus sec qu'il ne le voulait. Léon fronça à peine les sourcils.

" Qui saura que c'était toi? Et franchement, ils s'en foutent pas mal du moment que c'est signé. " Répondit calmement l'homme. Il prit une nouvelle feuille, signa.

" Vous en êtes sûr? Je ne crois pas que le président Loire apprécierait beaucoup d'apprendre la nouvelle. " Insista le plus jeune, décidé à ne pas céder au caprice de son supérieur.

Léon posa son stylo et Sora sut à l'instant qu'il en avait trop fait.

" Tu es déçu? " Demanda ce dernier en regardant le plus jeune droit dans les yeux.

Sora déglutit et attendit la suite.

" Je pensais pourtant avoir agi dans ton intérêt. "

" Dans mon intérêt? " Répéta Sora, stupéfait. Il balbutia un instant avant de retrouver la parole. " En quoi est-ce que vous servez mon intérêt? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a jamais été question que du vôtre! "

" Ah, vraiment? " Fit le général en se levant brusquement de son siège, le faisant tomber brutalement au sol. Sora fit de même, mais lui pour s'éloigner. " Très bien. Alors sers-le maintenant. "

Il se planta devant l'adolescent et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner en dehors du bureau.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lâchez-moi! " Tenta de se défendre le jeune châtain. Il griffa le dos de la main du balafré pour le faire lâcher prise, mais ça ne fit que faire se resserrer les doigts autour de son poignet.

Impuissant, il ne put que pester pendant que le balafré et lui s'éloignaient du bureau d'un pas précipité. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au premier étage. Sora crut d'abord qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'amphithéâtre, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les portes sans s'arrêter, il comprit que c'était sur le balcon que Léon comptait aller. L'homme ouvrit la porte, pressa un bouton – sans doute pour la verrouiller de l'extérieur – puis sortit. L'adolescent leva une main pour bloquer les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglèrent pendant un instant. Le vent, à cette hauteur, était un peu plus fort et Sora se surprit à avoir un peu froid. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de porter de veste; il ne pensait pas quitter le vaisseau aussi rapidement.

Léon ne lui laissa pas le temps d'observer les environs. Il le jeta à terre avec tant de force que sa tête heurta le sol violemment, au point qu'il en fut étourdi. Le jeune châtain voulut se relever, mais le général le tint en place, deux mains puissantes le plaquant à terre. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Sora pour savoir qu'il ne se sortirait pas de cette situation si facilement. L'adulte avait une prise telle qu'il lui serait impossible de s'échapper.

" Tu voulais vraiment que j'aille jusqu'au bout, hein? Je m'étais dit que ce serait peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais puisque tu insistes tellement. " Chuchota le balafré au creux de son oreille.

Même avec une voix aussi basse, le jeune stratège sentait clairement à quel point Léon était furieux. Il se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant? Il obtint une réponse aussitôt. Le balafré libéra l'une de ses mains pour défaire le bouton puis la fermeture éclair du pantalon du plus jeune et y glisser la main sans faire preuve de la moindre délicatesse. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais le bruit fut étouffé par un soubresaut lorsque les doigts de Léon se fermèrent autour de son sexe. Il le massa vigoureusement, sans doute pour finir le plus vite possible, et ignora tant bien que mal les ongles du plus jeune qui s'enfonçaient dans le tissu de sa veste et laissaient probablement des marques sur sa peau. La douleur fut tout ce qui le retint d'entrer complètement dans un état second. Quand il sentit qu'il avait accompli sa besogne, il se redressa et regarda le plus jeune se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme s'il s'attendait à être roué de coups.

" Tu comprends maintenant? " Demanda le balafré en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer la main. " Tu te sens mieux après ça? Je crois pas. À mon avis, c'est même encore pire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si j'avais couché avec toi? Hein? "

" Foutez le camp d'ici. " Grommela l'adolescent toujours replié sur lui-même.

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Il lâcha un juron puis quitta le balcon, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme blessé et confus. Sora ignorait combien de temps il resta allongé au sol, mais il fut soulagé de ne voir personne débarquer et le trouver là. Il referma son pantalon et se dirigea vers la rambarde pour regarder l'horizon. Et il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille.

Comment Léon avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Riku pouvait être comme lui? C'était ce qui avait tout déclenché maintenant que Sora y réfléchissait plus calmement. L'argenté était bien plus digne. Il ne forcerait pas son ami à faire quelque chose, ne se donnerait jamais aussi facilement à quelqu'un même s'il s'agissait de Sora. Il avait assez de dignité et de respect envers lui-même pour ne pas tomber aussi bas.

Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et Sora écarquilla les yeux.

Non, Riku n'était rien de tout ça, mais lui… Lui, il avait laissé quelqu'un se servir de lui comme d'un objet. Comme l'avait si bien dit Demyx quelques jours plus tôt, il avait "écarté les jambes pour le premier venu". Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui?

Mais c'était pour aider Cloud.

Non, ça ne changeait rien au problème. Il y avait sûrement eu d'autres solutions pour remédier au problème de son frère, mais lui était tombé dans le même piège. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était prendre la place du blond. Le problème était toujours là. Et il commençait déjà à en souffrir. Il ne voulait pas être comme ces femmes que son frère méprisait tant, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il était devenu. De son plein gré.

_Justement, je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que tu fais._

Les mots de Roxas résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête comme pour le punir de son idiotie. Comme il avait raison. Il ne savait absolument rien et ce n'était pas en ayant un an de plus que ça changerait quelque chose.

-o-o-

" Tu es certain que tout va bien? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. " Demanda prudemment Cloud, inquiet.

Zack l'avait retrouvé en ville dès sa mission finie, mais le pauvre avait le teint blafard et le regard vide. Le blond craignait déjà le pire.

" Tu peux même pas imaginer l'abominable créature qui se cache dans la serre depuis des mois. " Gémit le brun. Il frissonna et se frotta vivement les bras comme s'il avait froid. " Je suis content de t'avoir empêché d'aller là-dedans l'autre fois. T'en serais pas ressorti indemne. "

Cloud soupira.

" Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. " Dit-il, rassuré qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

" Mais c'est quelque chose de grave justement! Ce t-rex était horrible. Et je te parle même pas de son odeur. J'ai l'impression de la sentir encore maintenant. " Continua-t-il.

" Non, c'est certainement le poisson que tu sens. " Déclara calmement Cloud en reportant son attention droit devant lui, en direction de l'océan.

Il était resté près du port pour contempler l'étendue scintillante et mouvante pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Zack le rejoigne. Sans prévenir, il s'approcha du bord du quai, marcha sur un ponton proche, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et s'assit sur le rebord. Il laissa ses pieds baigner dans l'eau et ferma les yeux, satisfait. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais prit soin de ne pas se mouiller.

" En fait, je suis presque certain que c'était l'œuvre de ce petit gars, le nécromancien. "

" Zexion. " Indiqua le blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

" Tu connais les noms de tout le monde? " Demanda l'autre, surpris.

" Non, seulement ceux des soldats que Sora fréquente le plus souvent. "

Zack acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il regarda le visage de son petit-ami brièvement avant d'observer les vagues qui venaient mourir contre les bords du quai. Cloud avait fini par retrouver son calme légendaire, apparemment, mais le brun préféra ne pas trop s'y fier. Cloud avait une fâcheuse tendance à passer d'un extrême à l'autre assez vite. Si Zack avait bonne mémoire, ça s'appelait être "border" quelque chose.

S'il ne se trompait pas, l'état de son compagnon s'était amélioré depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Léon et surtout depuis qu'il s'était installé dans sa chambre, un beau soir. Zack avait cru que le changement aurait été difficile pour le plus vieux Strife, mais, visiblement, ça lui avait fait un bien fou; et c'était pour le mieux. L'air de rien et sans jamais le regarder directement, Zack laissa sa main droite s'aventurer jusqu'à celle de Cloud, qui attendait innocemment non loin d'elle. Il la prit dans la sienne et sourit, content, quand il sentit les doigts de Cloud se serrer pour faire de même.

Peut-être que le fait de côtoyer son frère moins souvent avait rendu Cloud plus paisible. Ledit frère était dans de beaux draps, mais le blond allait bien. En apparence, du moins.

" Je me demande comment va – "

Et voilà. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, se dit Zack.

" – Tifa. "

" Ah? " Fit le brun, disant tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Cloud haussa un sourcil, perplexe. " Je veux dire, quoi? "

Le blond soupira, agacé. " Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. La pauvre doit être dans tous ses états, non? "

" Oh, euh, ben… " Balbutia le brigadier. Son cerveau avait du mal à se remettre au travail. " Tu sais, Tifa a une force d'acier et je parle pas que de ses poings. Elle se remettra vite, tu verras. "

" Tu le crois sincèrement? Elles avaient quand même l'air d'être très proches. " Insista l'autre. Il observa la surface de l'eau, qui était perturbée chaque fois qu'il bougeait les jambes. " Si j'étais à sa place, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. "

" Ah, tu parles de Cissnei? " Demanda Zack.

Cissnei était une jeune femme de Midgar qui avait longtemps travaillé avec les Turks. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les généraux et avait même manifesté un intérêt pauvrement dissimulé pour Zack, qui l'avait gentiment repoussée – son esprit était déjà occupé par nul autre que Cloud. Elle s'était alors tournée vers Cloud et était ainsi devenue sa première histoire sérieuse. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient filé le parfait amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de disparaître, trop écœurée par ce que la Shinra était devenue et plus particulièrement par les agissements des Turks, qui avaient éliminé l'un de ses amis les plus proches sans aucuns scrupules. Cloud avait été dévasté par la nouvelle, mais ne l'avait pas retenue. Même s'il l'avait voulu, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire l'aurait fait changer d'avis.

" Oui. À l'époque, j'étais encore trop fragile. " Confia le blond en ramenant la jambe droite contre son torse. Il passa un bras autour du membre et posa le menton sur son genou, les yeux fermés. Zack l'observa.

" Sans vouloir te vexer, je trouve que tu l'es encore. " Dit franchement le brun. Il vit Cloud tourner la tête vers lui. " Moins qu'avant, certes, mais c'est pas encore ça. Et tu sais quoi? Je préfère ça; que tu sois pas toujours de marbre, je veux dire. "

" Ah bon? Tu ne trouves pas ça chiant? " Demanda l'autre, surpris. Il ne chercha même pas à nier; c'était perdu d'avance.

" Non. Ça te rend humain. Pas comme Séphiroth. "

Le blond ricana.

" Tu crois qu'il lui arrive de changer d'expression? "

" Alors ça… Je l'imagine mal faire autre chose que sa tête sérieuse. "

Zack imita l'expression de l'argenté, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux presque à demi-clos et les commissures des lèvres vers le bas. Cloud se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un fou rire.

" On dirait que tu es complètement ivre. "

Et il éclata de rire. À en pleurer. Non seulement la tête du brun étant hilarante, mais imaginer Séphiroth complètement ivre l'avait achevé. Zack fut un peu vexé, mais le rire du blond devint vite communicatif et bientôt, ils étaient assis sur le bord du quai et s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

" Je donnerais cher pour me marrer autant. De quoi vous parlez? "

En tournant la tête, les deux hommes virent Axel marcher vers eux, les mains dans les poches. Il avait choisi une tenue plutôt décontractée le temps de leur halte en ville et avait même fait une queue basse. Ces quelques changements l'avaient grandement changé; mais sa tignasse rouge vif trahissait son identité.

Il prit place à côté de Zack et prit part à leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient trois à s'amuser.

-o-o-

Le point de rendez-vous que les étudiants avaient trouvé sur le vaisseau, dissimulé au fin fond de la serre de combat, était son endroit favori. D'une part, il n'était pas si facile d'accès puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances de rencontrer un, voire plusieurs monstres en chemin, et il n'y avait donc pour ainsi dire jamais personne – drôle de point de rendez-vous, d'ailleurs. D'autre part, quand elle finissait par le rejoindre enfin, il se sentait fier. Fier d'avoir réussi à la faire céder à son caprice, d'être aimé au point qu'elle était prête à affronter les atrocités qui trainaient dans la serre. Mais surtout, il était fier d'avoir une petite-amie aussi forte. Ça le rassurait de savoir qu'elle était capable de se défendre quand il n'était pas là; et avec un poste comme le sien, c'était à peine s'ils se voyaient assez souvent pour encore se connaître. Il aimait se dire que de cette façon, quand ils finiraient par vivre ensemble et passer tout leur temps en compagnie de l'autre, ils pourraient rattraper le temps perdu.

Et, éventuellement, se rendre compte qu'au final, ils n'étaient pas compatibles du tout.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui annoncèrent l'arrivée de la demoiselle en question. Seifer esquissa un sourire satisfait et se retourna pour la regarder.

" Cette fois aussi tu as bravé mille dangers pour me voir. J'en suis flatté. " Se vanta-t-il en prenant un air suffisant.

" Ordure. Je sais que tu fais exprès de te cacher ici pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. " Se plaignit Linoa en s'étirant jusqu'à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle laissa ses bras retomber à ses côtés lourdement.

Le blond remarqua qu'elle s'était tâchée. Elle avait dû rencontrer quelque chose en chemin, ce qui expliquait son léger mécontentement. En galant homme – en tout cas, autant qu'il pouvait l'être – il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à sa femme. Celle-ci le fixa du regard un instant puis essuya le peu de sang qui avait giclé sur sa joue sur l'une de ses manches. Après quoi, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, à côté de Seifer.

" Je lui ai parlé. " Déclara-t-elle. Quand le blond ne dit rien, elle continua. " Ce gamin est encore jeune. Il va se détruire à petit feu. "

" Ouais… " Marmonna Seifer en se grattant la nuque. " Leonhart est allé trop loin sur ce coup-là. "

" Squall n'a rien voulu entendre et Sora m'a assuré que tout irait bien. " Elle ricana. " Ils sont désespérants. "

" Et Ellone? "

" Oh, elle est fidèle à elle-même. Elle est tellement aveugle à ce qu'il se passe réellement que ça me chagrine. Elle est bien trop honnête pour fréquenter quelqu'un comme Squall. "

" Tu l'as dit. " Confirma Seifer en levant les yeux au ciel. Le soir commençait à tomber et il pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques étoiles ici et là. " On va bientôt partir. Demain, dans l'après-midi, je crois. Du coup, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être profiter de la soirée et – " Commença-t-il en regardant Linoa, pour finalement écarquiller les yeux. " C'est moi ou t'as vachement grossi depuis la dernière fois? "

Il se recula juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing destiné à son épaule.

" Alors toi, t'as toujours une façon de dire les choses! " S'emporta la brune, outrée. " Et non, je ne peux pas faire de folies en ce moment. Justement à cause de mon trop gros ventre. "

Sur ces paroles, elle fit volte-face et croisa les bras, vexée. Seifer, lui, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

" Je savais pas que les règles vous faisaient avoir un ventre comme ça. "

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

" Mais t'es vraiment idiot, ma parole! C'est pas mes règles qui me font ça! Je suis enceinte! " Lança Linoa, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés – sans doute pour se retenir de le frapper. " Je comptais te l'annoncer, mais vu que tu t'es encore comporté en salaud, voilà l'effet! "

" T'es sûre que c'est le mien au moins? "

Linoa lança un juron et frappa le buste de son mari à plusieurs reprises. Seifer se mit à rire et la prit dans ses bras.

" Je plaisantais! Je plaisantais! " Se défendit-il rapidement quand sa femme ne se calma pas. " C'est génial, Lin! Ça fait combien de temps? "

" …cinq mois. "

" Déjà si longtemps? " S'émerveilla le blond en ne regardant plus que l'abdomen légèrement arrondi de sa compagne. " Bon sang, Linoa, j'ai plus envie de partir maintenant. Tu crois que Léon me laisserait rester avec toi pour suivre ta grossesse? "

" Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes. Te connaissant, tu vas passer ton temps à m'engueuler dès que je vais faire un pas plus grand que les autres. Et n'essaie même pas de me contredire, Seifer Almasy. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. "

" Ce serait dégueu. T'aurais eu un enfant avec ton propre fils. " Dit le blond en faisant la grimace. " Dis, je pourrai au moins revenir juste avant qu'il naisse, non? Je veux pas rater ça. Le sang et le liquide amniotique qui coulent à flot, accompagnés de tes cris de douleur. Ouais, je veux voir ça. "

" T'es vraiment qu'un sale type. Déjà que je suis pas forcément rassurée… " Gémit Linoa avant de se mordre douloureusement la lèvre. Il était rare qu'elle montre sa nervosité ouvertement, aussi Seifer fut-il particulièrement touché lorsqu'il la vit dans cet état.

" Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux être là. " Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas trop la serrer. " Tu seras pas seule, tu verras. Je serai là, juste à côté de toi, et on verra notre bambin pour la première fois; ensemble. "

" Il y aura au moins ça de bien. " Marmonna la brune avant de laisser échapper un long bâillement.

" Tu veux rentrer? "

" Non. J'ai envie de rester ici encore un peu. "

Seifer acquiesça de la tête et garda sa femme près de lui. Alors il serait bientôt papa. Linoa mettrait au monde le fruit de leur union et ils l'élèveraient ensemble – plus ou moins. Il espérait seulement que son enfant ne le détesterait pas autant que Léon méprisait son père. Il ne le supporterait pas…

-o-o-

" Es-tu bien sûr de toi? "

La nuit tombée, tout le monde était rentré chez soi et profitait des dernières heures avant de se coucher. Ce n'était pas différent chez Séphiroth. Après un dîner copieux – et particulièrement délicieux, avait-il remarqué – la petite famille s'était réunie dans le salon et installée dans le sofa pour regarder la télévision. Ils ne faisaient vraiment que commenter à peu près tout, mais c'était un moment qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup, d'autant plus que les anciennes fonctions de Séphiroth avaient rendu ces rendez-vous plutôt rares.

Présentement, Edea et son mari avaient tourné la tête vers leur fils, étonnés par la soudaineté de son annonce. Séphiroth connaissait bien Riku; il n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la hâte. Mais cette fois-là faisait exception à la règle apparemment.

D'ailleurs, comment en était-il arrivé là? Ils ne faisaient que parler de l'horrible chemise à fleurs du présentateur météo, du fait qu'ils avaient entraperçu le président Loire en porter une qu'ils soupçonnaient être la même, et –

Ah, voilà donc comment Riku en était venu à parler de Léon et de sa toute nouvelle lubie. L'argenté avait décidé de rester sur le vaisseau pour devenir – quoi déjà? Pilote?

" Pilote? " Répéta l'ancien général, un peu déçu. Il s'était attendu à une carrière un peu plus prometteuse pour le fils d'un soldat aussi éminent que lui.

" Oui. J'ai décidé de suivre une formation pour devenir pilote de vaisseau. Pas n'importe lesquels; je veux que ce soient des navires de guerre. Celui de Balamb a même accepté de s'en charger à la seule condition que le Général Leonhart donne son accord. " Continua l'adolescent, tout fier de s'être enfin trouvé une voie à suivre.

" Mais Riku… Tu ne préfèrerais pas faire autre chose? Tu pourrais aller à Esthar et entrer dans l'une de leurs écoles. J'ai entendu dire que les ingénieurs qui y sont formés s'en sorte très bien financièrement parlant. Et puis tu as toujours rêvé d'y aller, non? " Tenta Edea.

" Esthar? Oui, mais ça, c'était avant. Et puis les machines, ça m'intéresse de savoir comment elles fonctionnent, mais ça s'arrête là. Non, ce que je veux, c'est apprendre à piloter ce navire et, pourquoi pas, tous les autres. " Dit Riku, qui défendait vaillamment son point de vue.

" Riku, si ta décision a un rapport avec Sora, je préfèrerais que tu changes d'avis maintenant. "

La remarque de Séphiroth plongea la pièce dans le silence le plus complet; si toutefois on ignorait la télévision. Pendant ce long laps de temps, le plus jeune se demanda à plusieurs reprises si son ami n'intervenait réellement pas dans l'équation. Était-ce un pur hasard qu'il décide justement d'arrêter son choix sur Balamb? Certes, Sora y était et ce serait un point positif pour lui, mais c'était bien après que Nida ait passé du temps à lui parler de pilotage qu'il avait pris sa décision. Non, Sora n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

" C'est ce que je veux faire. Sora ou pas, mon choix aurait été le même. " Déclara Riku, sûr de lui.

Son expression devait en dire autant, car l'ex-général n'insista plus. Edea, elle, semblait gênée par quelque chose, mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

" Je resterai aussi à bord pendant un certain temps, que Leonhart le veuille ou non. " Annonça enfin l'adulte, qui jugea judicieux de profiter de l'occasion pour informer ses proches de sa décision.

Elle sembla déstabiliser Riku, qui jeta un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère. Edea resterait seule sur l'îlot pendant leur absence alors? Comment le vivrait-elle, elle qui avait toujours au moins vécu avec son fils près d'elle? Finalement, il ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre avant de commencer sa formation; au moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère s'habitue à la vie de cette nouvelle ville et fasse connaissance avec les autres habitants.

Edea soupira. " Soyez prudents, d'accord? Et je veux avoir de vos nouvelles régulièrement. " Dit-elle.

L'adolescent n'était pas dupe; il savait très bien que sa mère était contrariée, mais elle ignorait ses propres sentiments pour le bien de sa famille. Ça, Riku ferait en sorte de ne jamais l'oublier.

" Merci, maman. " Dit-il en prenant la brune dans ses bras. Il ne fut pas étonné quand l'embrassade fut retournée avec plus de force encore.

-oo-oo-

A/N : Je m'étais mise au défi (avec une personne qui se reconnaitra) de mettre Entre Deux à jour deux fois avant le 21 juin. Il me semble que c'est un peu raté. ^^; Bon, j'ai au moins pu poster un chapitre, c'est déjà ça. Alors, que dire de ce chapitre… Je riais toute seule en écrivant le passage de la poursuite dans le hall. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement hilarant, mais je m'imaginais si bien la scène. Je voyais la tête de Léon, dégoûté parce qu'il s'est réjoui un peu trop vite et déjà en train de s'imaginer comment il le ferait payer à Sora. Le pauvre, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs! Je promets que c'est pour son bien. XD (ou pas) Oh, et j'ai eu un peu mal au cœur en écrivant le passage où Zexion perd l'usage de son œil. Ce pauvre petit chat. D= Je me mettais à la place de Zexion, qui a dû subir ça, et qui devait être tellement content de pouvoir donner une autre chance à ce pauvre petit; et tout ça pour seulement quelques secondes. C'était pas très cool de ma part, j'avoue. (et tellement larmoyant que vous avez dû trouver ça ridicule plutôt qu'autre chose. Lol) Enfin bref. Comme toujours, un énorrrrrrrrrme merci pour votre soutien, vos compliments, votre fidélité et surtout votre patience! À bientôt!

PS : J'ai oublié de préciser une chose! Le mot dont Zack a tant de mal à se rappeler est "borderline". En psychologie, ce terme est employé pour définir des personnes qui ont tendance à passer d'un extrême à l'autre, pour faire très simple. Vous pouvez trouver des articles à ce sujet sur internet - dont un facile à comprendre sur Doctissimo - si vous avez envie d'en apprendre un peu plus. Evidemment, Cloud n'en est pas à ce point-là, je vous rassure! (même s'il a quelques unes des caractéristiques)


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

Sora s'étira longuement pour tenter de réveiller ses muscles engourdis. Il avait espoir que la dixième fois serait enfin la bonne. Il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers l'entrée du vaisseau où la plupart des soldats s'étaient regroupés pour faire leurs adieux.

Il avait été décidé la veille que le vaisseau partirait pour un long voyage, jusqu'au début de l'hiver, avant de retourner sur les terres pour célébrer le traditionnel bal annuel – cette fois-ci à la date initialement convenue. Le jeune châtain avait appris récemment que l'équipage compterait deux nouveaux membres, et non les moindres. Séphiroth lui-même se joignait à eux, accompagné de son fils. Sora s'imaginait déjà les longues heures qu'il passerait à parler de tout et de rien en compagnie de son meilleur ami, comme avant. Ils se raconteraient leurs journées, se plaindraient, et finiraient par s'affaler dans un coin du salon commun pour s'abrutir devant une émission de variétés.

S'il avait assez de chance, il pourrait peut-être même réussir à trouver un arrangement pour assister aux cours que l'ancien général de Midgar était censé donner aux élèves. Roxas avait aisément accepté de lui confier une partie de ses élèves – au grand étonnement de tous – et lui avait même souhaité bonne chance. Séphiroth avait certainement pris cela pour un affront, mais il découvrirait bien assez vite que le jeune blond ne remettait sûrement pas ses talents en cause – plutôt sa patience.

Sora trouva son meilleur ami à l'entrée, avec les autres soldats, en pleine discussion avec sa mère et une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

" N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit surtout. Essaie d'appeler au moins une fois chaque semaine pour me donner de tes nouvelles. J'ai le numéro du bureau du Général Leonhart; ne m'oblige à l'envoyer te chercher. " Disait Edea en passant les mains dans les cheveux de son fils pour le recoiffer, au grand agacement de ce dernier.

" Maman, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'oublierai pas! " Fit Riku en levant les mains pour les plaquer sur le haut de son crâne et empêcher Edea de le gêner davantage.

" Sora, trésor, je compte sur toi pour le lui rappeler tous les jours, d'accord? " Dit la brune, qui avait repéré l'autre adolescent depuis un petit moment, en s'occupant cette fois de la chemise de l'argenté. Il poussa un long soupir, vaincu.

" Vous pouvez compter sur moi. " Répondit le jeune châtain en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle sembla attendrie.

" Riku… " Dit la jeune fille qui était avec eux. Sora l'observa des pieds à la tête. Elle était plutôt jolie, avait un visage doux et semblait posée. Ou alors timide. Ses cheveux étaient acajous et contrastaient assez violemment avec ses yeux bleu lavande. Le regard du châtain s'arrêta sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle tendait à Riku. " C'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi aussi, d'accord? On n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment faire connaissance. "

" _Ben tiens. Tel que je le vois, tu cherches surtout une excuse pour te rapprocher de lui._ " Se dit Sora, clairement jaloux. C'était tellement évident que lui-même s'en rendait compte. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui vole _son_ ami, après tout.

" Promis, Kairi. " Répondit l'argenté avec un sourire bienveillant.

La dénommée Kairi rougit légèrement. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers l'argenté. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Après quoi elle s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner, certainement gênée. Riku, lui, était tout étonné et resta sans voix. Près de lui, Sora croisa les bras.

" Tu ne perds pas de temps… " L'accusa-t-il ouvertement. " Dépêche-toi, on ne va sûrement pas tarder à partir. "

Le jeune châtain s'éloigna à son tour et laissa Riku et Edea seuls. Cette dernière se retint de sourire face à l'attitude de Sora.

" Surveille bien ton père. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en fasse trop pendant son séjour sur le vaisseau. Tu sais comment il peut être parfois. " Dit-elle avant d'embrasser l'adolescent sur le front. "_Je plains les pauvres gamins qui vont l'avoir comme professeur._ " Pensa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête et passa les bras autour de la taille de sa mère. Comme pour confirmer les dires de Sora, on entendit la voix de Léon dans les haut-parleurs et résonner dans la totalité du vaisseau. Il annonçait le départ imminent du navire et ordonnait à tout l'équipage de gagner le hall d'entrée. La brune donna un dernier baiser à son fils avant de s'éloigner pour se rendre sur le port. De nombreuses familles l'entouraient et faisaient signe à ceux restés à bord. Les moteurs furent mis en marche, puis lentement, le navire s'éloigna du quai pour regagner le large. Riku resta un long moment aux portes d'entrée à regarder les côtes s'éloigner progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître derrière l'horizon. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il marcha en direction de l'ascenseur central pour rejoindre le bureau de Léon. Il regarda autour de lui les soldats marcher côte à côte en discutant tranquillement, habitués depuis longtemps à vivre loin des terres pendant de longues durées. D'autres travaillaient déjà, occupés à nettoyer le bassin central de fond en comble avec rigueur. Des jeunes femmes s'étaient assises sur des bancs et encourageaient les nettoyeurs, qui gonflaient un peu plus le torse à chaque compliment pour les impressionner.

Décidément, la nature, qu'elle soit au dehors ou en dedans, était identique pour toutes les espèces. Cette période de l'année était propice au batifolage et les humains eux-mêmes n'échappaient pas à la règle. L'argenté soupira, un peu agacé par le spectacle grotesque, et accéléra le pas. Lorsque les portes de la cabine se fermèrent et créèrent un espace complètement silencieux, il s'adossa au mur et se délecta du calme qui ne serait malheureusement qu'éphémère. Une sonnerie légère retentit et annonça qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et frappa à la porte du bureau. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui dire d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte.

Il aperçut Léon, assis à son bureau et à moitié caché par d'immenses piles de papier. Le pauvre homme avait bien du mal à voir qui venait d'entrer et lorsqu'il reconnut enfin son visiteur, il haussa un sourcil, curieux, et attendit une explication.

Ce fut Nida qui la donna.

" Ah, voilà l'assistant dont je te parlais, Léon. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas? " Dit le pilote, en jetant de brefs regards par-dessus son épaule.

" Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre. " Indiqua le balafré avant de replonger le nez dans ses documents. Riku obéit. " J'en ai ma claque de ces stupides lettres. Elles me font perdre un temps fou. "

" C'est ça d'être tout en haut de l'échelle. " Le taquina Nida.

" Attends, dans celle-là, il y a une femme que je ne connais même pas qui s'est amusée à me raconter un rêve érotique qu'elle a fait et où, visiblement, je me laissais complètement dominer. Ha! Ça a tout d'un rêve, ça. " Fit Léon en chiffonnant la feuille pour la jeter dans la corbeille qui était déjà remplie. Le papier rebondit sur la pile et tomba à terre, près de trois autres boules.

" Ça me rappelle le temps où Seifer s'était mis en tête qu'il arriverait à te soumettre. C'était plutôt drôle. " Nida se mit à rire en se remémorant l'anecdote.

" Ne m'en parle pas, pitié. " Marmonna Léon en compressant une nouvelle feuille. " Sora, tu en es où? "

Riku se redressa brusquement en entendant le prénom de son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant et avait donc supposé qu'il était ailleurs. Mais non, le jeune châtain était accroupi derrière l'un des fauteuils placés près de la bibliothèque. Sora se releva et se tourna vers le général.

" J'ai presque fini de ranger les livres de cette étagère. Pourquoi? " Demanda l'adolescent, les sourcils haussés.

" Viens m'aider à faire le tri là-dedans. C'est plus urgent. Je suis censé trouver une lettre importante dans l'un de ces tas; mon père m'en a parlé juste avant qu'on parte. " Ordonna le général en plaçant une énorme pile devant lui. Le jeune châtain s'approcha du bureau et prit place sur l'un des sièges. " Ça doit provenir de Myst. Ah, mais bien entendu, tu peux très bien te débarrasser des lettres inutiles pendant que tu y es. "

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, ces deux-là avaient fini de se disputer. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, il ne pensait même pas que son ami serait venu. Sora n'avait pas voulu passer la soirée avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son assiette. Et voilà qu'il agissait comment si de rien n'était. Peut-être que Nida avait eu raison. Il valait mieux les laisser régler leurs problèmes sans intervenir.

Pendant que l'argenté se perdait dans ses réflexions, le jeune châtain se mit au travail. Il y avait de tout dans ces courriers, depuis les requêtes les plus humbles aux déclarations passionnées de femmes folles d'amour pour le beau châtain à la cicatrice ensorcelante.

C'était ce qu'il avait lu sur l'une des lettres.

Ça le fit réfléchir. Sora leva les yeux et profita de la distraction qu'étaient les feuilles sur l'attention de Léon. S'il devait être franc avec lui-même, l'adolescent devait admettre que le général était un bel homme. Il était bien bâti, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire, et avait une bonne position au sein de la société. S'il faisait abstraction de sa personnalité et de son caractère douteux, le balafré savait se montrer attentionné et doux; surtout au lit.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était assez doué dans ce domaine. Sora n'avait peut-être connu personne d'autre que lui, mais quelque chose lui disait que Léon savait se défendre.

Quand des yeux gris et dénués d'émotion se levèrent pour l'observer, l'adolescent baissa immédiatement le regard et se concentra un peu plus sur sa tâche. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait sentir le regard amusé du plus grand posé sur lui. Ce pourquoi Sora prit soin de ne pas relever la tête. Après maintes déclarations plus ou moins torrides et une lettre de fan - ? – Sora tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Une enveloppe au papier délicat avait été trouvée dans son tas. Une écriture fine et soignée adressait le courrier au Général d'Armée de Balamb et l'enveloppe avait été cachetée à l'aide d'un sceau de cire au motif complexe. Il semblait y avoir des inscriptions dans une langue que Sora ne connaissait pas, ainsi que des symboles tout aussi étranges.

" Ah, merci. " Fit Léon en prenant la lettre des mains de son jeune assistant. Il retira le sceau et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

Sora le regarda lire rapidement le contenu, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, et son attention à nouveau ailleurs que sur l'adolescent, qui s'était mis à le fixer pour la seconde fois. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Léon ne daigne leur annoncer le motif de la lettre.

" Nida, est-ce que je t'avais donné des indications précises sur notre prochaine destination? " Demanda le balafré en rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe.

" On devait retourner à Horizon pour faire installer un radar. " Dit le pilote.

" Ça attendra; on a plus urgent. Mets le cap sur Myst. "

" Myst? Tu es sûr? " Demanda lentement Nida, et avec une certaine appréhension.

" Certain. Ils demandent notre aide. "

Nida n'insista pas et se contenta de changer de cap en entrant de nouvelles coordonnées. Il prit le temps d'expliquer la manœuvre à Riku tandis que de son côté, Sora interrogeait le balafré du regard.

" Myst est une cité recluse qui abrite de très puissants mages capables de commander aux Éons. Tu te doutes bien que ses habitants sont très souvent la cible de convoitises. " Sora approuva d'un signe de la tête. " Ils sont parfaitement capables de se défendre face à Baron, qui cherche à les soumettre depuis des années déjà, mais sa récente alliance avec une certaine personne a considérablement changé la donne. "

" Vous voulez dire – " Commença le jeune châtain en écarquillant les yeux.

" Exactement. "

" Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à – " Demanda le jeune châtain avant de finalement comprendre. Léon l'observa attentivement, puis sourit malicieusement quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait été compris.

" Les mages seraient un avantage de taille dans la lutte que Rufus mène contre nous. Grâce à eux, nous ne serions plus une menace pendant très longtemps. "

Le sous-entendu à peine voilé fit frémir Sora. Il n'avait entendu parler des Éons qu'au travers de contes et les créatures y étaient toujours décrites comme puissantes et invincibles. Si de tels monstres venaient à abattre leur courroux sur eux…

" Myst veut que nous nous joignions à son armée pour repousser les forces de Midgar. Si nous réussissons, nous serons tranquilles pendant un certain temps. "

" Jusqu'à ce qu'ils essaient à nouveau. " Développa Sora.

" Exactement. " Confirma le balafré. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras. " Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que Séphiroth nous aide à former les soldats. Avec un peu de chance, ils apprendront plus vite avec lui qu'avec Roxas. Ce gamin passe plus de temps à les intimider qu'à les former. "

Le jeune châtain pouffa de rire. Séphiroth? Moins intimidant que Roxas? Le blond avait un don certain en la matière, mais Séphiroth… Il était passé expert en la matière depuis des lustres. Il était capable de paralyser des soldats d'un simple regard, de transformer les plus courageux en fuyards. Il n'y avait pas plus impressionnant que Séphiroth puisqu'il était tout simplement la puissance et la peur incarnées.

" Je vois, je vois. " Marmonna le balafré en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts. Sora fronça les sourcils en voyant le geste; et surtout quand Léon ne chercha pas à le reprendre pour sa moquerie.

" Vous êtes fatigué? " Demanda-t-il en continuant à trier les documents qui encombraient considérablement le bureau. Il jeta plusieurs feuilles.

" Un peu, oui. " Admit le général. " Mais il y a trop de travail pour aller piquer un somme. "

Le balafré baissa les yeux sur le sol jonché de boules de papier. Un coup d'œil à la corbeille lui fournit la cause d'un tel désordre. Il se leva et se baissa pour tout ramasser.

" Aide-moi à aller jeter tout ça dans la benne à ordures. " Ordonna le général.

Son assistant obéit et se mit au travail. Il déposa les feuilles dans les bras de Léon – après que ce dernier le lui ait dit – puis prit la corbeille. Les deux châtains prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis entrèrent dans le garage. Comme à l'accoutumée, il n'y avait qu'une voiture et la moto de Cloud dans la pièce. Dans un coin, une immense benne en métal était entreposée. Le balafré partit dans cette direction et demanda à l'adolescent d'ouvrir le couvercle. Ils jetèrent leurs déchets, puis Sora tourna les talons pour retourner au bureau, pensant que Léon le suivrait.

" Sora, attends. "

Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que son nom avait été prononcé avec une hésitation presque parfaitement dissimulée. Il retourna auprès de l'adulte. Celui-ci se gratta la nuque et fuit le regard du plus jeune; un détail qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.

" Écoute… En fait, si j'ai mal dormi, c'est parce que j'ai pas arrêté de repenser à hier. "

" Hier? " Demanda le plus jeune, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Quand je t'ai malmené. " Un coup d'œil en direction de Sora le laissa savoir qu'il voyait à quoi il faisait référence. " Je n'aurais pas dû. "

" … " Le jeune châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça? Que ce n'était pas grave? Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose pour Léon, mais pour lui… " Vous étiez en colère, non? Je l'avais peut-être un peu cherché. "

" Alors sous prétexte que tu m'énerves, ça excuse tout ce que je pourrais te faire pour calmer mes nerfs? " Demanda le plus grand, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés. " Même ton frère a été traité avec plus de respect que ça. "

" Du respect? " Ricana Sora sans humour. " Vous en avez une drôle de notion. "

" Peut-être bien, oui. " Admit le général en haussant les épaules. " Toujours est-il que je lui ai toujours laissé une chance de me repousser, et ce sera pareil avec toi; quoi que mon intuition me dit que tu ne risques pas d'opposer tellement de résistance. "

" Ah bon? " Demanda innocemment Sora en fuyant le regard du plus grand. Il venait de se trahir et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

" J'ai remarqué ce regard de braise que tu me lançais tout à l'heure. Même pendant que je lisais cette lettre. " L'informa le balafré. La dernière information surprit le plus jeune, qui leva immédiatement la tête, l'air paniqué. Il ferma subitement les yeux quand il vit Léon lever une main…pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Ne fais pas ça trop souvent ou bien il risque de t'arriver des bricoles quand tu t'y attendras le moins. "

Sora se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête en entendant ces mots.

Il était pleinement conscient que le balafré partait, et qu'il devrait le suivre, mais il était tellement choqué qu'il préféra rester seul un instant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer avec un visage aussi rouge devant tout le monde; surtout s'il était en compagnie du général d'armée. Les langues allaient bon train et les rumeurs se multiplieraient plus vite encore que les monstres de la serre en pleine saison des amours.

Lorsque l'adolescent se sentit assez en confiance, il fit volte-face pour sortir du garage. Il stoppa net quand il se rendit compte que l'entrée était bloquée par un groupe de six personnes. L'une d'entre elle murmura quelque chose et deux des inconnus sortirent de la salle tandis que les quatre autres s'approchaient de lui. Un pressentiment prit le jeune châtain aux tripes et, inconsciemment, il recula jusqu'à heurter la benne à ordures.

" Tiens, qui voilà? " Demanda l'un des garçons. Sora aurait juré les avoir déjà vus quelque part… " C'est le petit chouchou de Leonhart, non? "

Le jeune stratège fronça les sourcils. " Ôtez-vous de mon chemin. J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vous. "

" Et si on refuse, tu feras quoi? Tu vas aller pleurer chez le général pour qu'il vienne nous dire de te laisser tranquille? " Demanda le même garçon, ses acolytes se mettant à rire derrière lui.

Et soudain, Sora se souvint d'eux. Il s'agissait de la bande de fortes têtes qui lui avait désobéi pendant l'examen et qui l'avait d'ailleurs raté pour cette raison. Visiblement, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris la leçon.

" Bande d'ingrats. Je vous ai sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? " Fit le plus jeune, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Rester aux côtés de Léon lui avait appris à ne jamais céder. " En fait, ce monstre a dû sentir à quel point vous êtes lâches. C'est bien connu, les animaux ne s'attaquent qu'aux proies faciles. "

" Parle autant que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. " Dit l'une des brutes en attrapant Sora par le col. Ce fut suffisant pour expliquer ses paroles.

Mais Sora était buté; s'il devait perdre, ce ne serait certainement pas en restant les bras croisés. Il agrippa fermement la corbeille qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et s'en servit pour asséner un coup sur la tête de son agresseur. Il le frappa avec tant de puissance que ce dernier lâcha prise, étourdi. Sora prit ses jambes à son cou et courut à toute vitesse vers la porte. Seul, il ne sortirait jamais indemne d'une lutte contre quatre garçons clairement plus robustes que lui. Les combats à mains nues n'étaient pas son fort. Le jeune châtain tendit une main pour attraper la poignée de la porte. Il sentit ses doigts la frôler…mais il trébucha quand il se sentit poussé. Il fut relevé aussitôt et entraîné vers le fond du garage, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Il leva les mains pour forcer celles qui le tiraient par les cheveux à le lâcher, mais en vain. Il fut jeté sans ménagement derrière la benne à ordures, loin des regards d'éventuels visiteurs, et se claqua la tête contre la paroi de métal. Il fut pris de vertiges et pesta contre sa malchance. Comment riposterait-il dans l'état où il était?

Il serra les dents et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tibia du garçon le plus proche. Le type laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'un autre frappa Sora au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Ce fut le premier coup d'une longue série. Le jeune châtain se protégea du mieux qu'il put, mais plus le temps passait et plus il peinait à encaisser les coups. Sa vision commença à se troubler et il sut alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. L'une des brutes – celle qui les menait toutes, visiblement – s'accroupit devant lui, sentant certainement que le plus jeune avait atteint sa limite.

" Répète ça et la prochaine fois, on s'assurera que tu ne pourras pas en parler à qui que ce soit. "

Il donna une légère gifle sur la joue du blessé pour appuyer ses propos, puis se redressa, suivi de ses complices. Le jeune châtain aurait voulu appeler à l'aide, mais il se sentait tellement faible que le simple fait de parler demandait déjà trop d'efforts. Persuadé qu'un peu de repos suffirait à le remettre d'aplomb, il laissa ses paupières se fermer et s'évanouit.

-o-o-

Selphie faisait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, nerveuse. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Fini de faire semblant d'ignorer les avances d'Irvine. Elle l'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts cette fois. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience au bal annuel? Elle s'était fait une telle joie à l'idée d'entendre la déclaration du sniper; elle l'avait même clairement montré. Et depuis ce jour, son enthousiasme s'était transformé en angoisse qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Mais c'était fini.

Irivine et elle deviendraient très bientôt le couple dont tout le navire parlerait.

Décidée, elle serra les poings pour se donner du courage et sortit de la bibliothèque. Dans le hall, elle chercha son ami du regard; pas d'Irvine en vue. Où pourrait-elle bien le trouver? Elle avait cherché partout, sauf dans les toilettes. Et c'était là qu'elle se rendrait. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du vaisseau – c'était les plus proches d'elle – et poussa une exclamation de satisfaction quand elle le vit sortir de la petite salle. L'homme finit de boutonner son pantalon et leva la tête. Pour retomber nez à nez avec l'objet de ses attentions.

Il rougit comme une pivoine.

" Tu dégaines plus vite que ton ombre, mais quand il s'agit de faire le contraire… " Le taquina Selphie pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise. Ça n'eut évidemment pas l'effet escompté.

" Dis, le moment est sûrement mal choisi mais… T'as une petite minute? " Demanda Irvine, soudain très déterminé.

" _Voilà le moment que tu attendais tant, ma petite Selphie!_ " Se dit la jeune femme en se tenant un peu plus droite. " Bien sûr. "

Irvine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et décida qu'il n'aimait pas être au milieu de tant de personnes. Il prit la main de Selphie.

" Suis-moi. " Dit-il en l'emmenant dans le garage. Il était sûr de n'y trouver personne. Il pourrait parler librement; voire plus s'il se sentait assez courageux.

Il sentait ses boyaux essayer de faire des nœuds, et qu'est ce que c'était désagréable. Des nœuds, ou alors son estomac essayait de se digérer. L'un comme l'autre lui donnaient des nausées. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du garage avant de perdre courage et sursauta violemment quand un fort bruit de métal rencontrant du métal retentit à l'intérieur. Selphie, aussi peu rassurée que lui, s'approcha lentement en prenant soin de rester derrière son ami. Ils cherchèrent la source du tintamarre, pour finalement poser les yeux sur une sorte de seau laissé à terre, près de l'entrée.

" Quel est l'imbécile qui a laissé ça ici? " Pesta Irvine en poussant le seau du pied. Près de lui, Selphie acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

Le duo entra un peu plus à l'intérieur et s'installa près de la benne. Irvine mit un certain temps avant de se décider à parler.

" Euh, alors voilà… " Marmonna-t-il en se triturant les mains nerveusement. " Si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais qu'on… Enfin, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Ce serait chouette si tu voulais bien… Hmmm… "

Selphie commençait à piétiner sur place. Quand est-ce que ce dadais allait se décider à les dire, ces mots? Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, si? Lorsqu'il lui parut évident que le châtain ne se déciderait pas de sitôt, elle décida de prendre les devants. Selphie interrompit Irvine en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le pauvre garçon fut pris au dépourvu et pendant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire; jusqu'à ce que Selphie cherche à se montrer un peu plus franche. Lentement, il passa les bras autour de la fine taille de la châtaine et mit tous ses sentiments dans ce court échange. Il lui sembla avoir réussi quand il vit Selphie reculer en titubant légèrement.

" Wow. Je veux dire…wow. " Fit-elle en posant les mains sur ses joues écarlates. " C'était… Sora? "

" Quoi? " Demanda Irvine, confus. Il regarda dans la même direction que son amie et s'aperçut que Sora était allongé à terre, à côté de la benne à ordures.

Il s'accroupit près de l'adolescent. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut les multiples bleus et blessures que le garçon avait sur le visage et les bras. Il supposa qu'il devait avoir d'autres plaies qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

" Il faut vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie. " Déclara Selphie en observant soigneusement les coups. " Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été grièvement blessé, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. "

Du même avis qu'elle, Irvine souleva délicatement le jeune châtain de terre et le porta dans ses bras. Ils partirent à l'infirmerie, soulagés lorsqu'ils virent le docteur Kadowaki assise à son bureau. Elle leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut immédiatement le blessé. Elle les conduisit dans l'une des chambres et indiqua le lit à Irvine. Ce dernier déposa l'adolescent sur le matelas, puis se recula pour faire de la place et laisser le docteur travailler.

Il lui fallut près d'une demi- heure pour désinfecter et panser toutes les plaies, dont la plupart se résumaient à de grosses ecchymoses qui disparaitraient dans les prochains jours. Le docteur rejoignit Selphie et Irvine à son bureau et poussa un long soupir.

" Décidément, ce gamin me prend du temps chaque fois qu'il vient ici. " Dit-elle en prenant place sur son fauteuil. " Il n'a pas de blessures sérieuses, mis à part une entorse à la cheville droite. Il s'en est plutôt bien tiré. "

" Je me demande bien qui aurait pu avoir la cruauté de lui faire ça… " Se demanda tout haut Selphie, les sourcils froncés. Elle serra les poings. " Si je mets la main sur celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça, je peux garantir qu'il va le regretter. "

Irvine acquiesça de la tête en signe de soutien. Hors de question de laisser Selphie se charger de ça toute seule, surtout tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était le fautif.

" Je vais veiller sur lui. Allez prévenir Squall et expliquez-lui la situation. Il prendra certainement les choses en main. " Dit l'infirmière d'un ton déterminé.

" Pas la peine. " Entendirent-ils marmonner depuis l'une des chambres. Ils se tournèrent et s'aperçurent que Sora venait de se réveiller. Selphie courut à son chevet. " Je…m'en occuperai. "

" Mais Sora, tu as vu dans quel état tu es? On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé! " S'indigna-t-elle. L'adolescent secoua la tête.

" Non. Je ne veux pas que Léon s'en mêle cette fois-ci. Je dois régler ça moi-même. " Insista Sora d'une voix un peu plus affirmée.

Selphie se tourna vers Irvine. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour que l'adolescent se rende compte de sa situation. Le sniper croisa les bras et regarda le plus jeune droit dans les yeux.

" On doit quand même aller dire à Léon que tu as atterri ici. On te laisse lui expliquer pourquoi, puisque c'est ce que tu veux; mais sache que je suis d'accord avec Selphie. " Dit Irvine en faisant signe à sa compagne de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, ils échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent longuement. Léon n'allait pas être à prendre avec des pincettes…

-o-o-

" Aaah, quel temps magnifique. " S'extasia Nida, les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

Les immenses fenêtres de la cabine de pilotage offraient une vue magnifique sur les environs. Ainsi, on pouvait contempler à loisir la surface scintillante de l'eau, les mammifères qui en bondissaient de temps à autre par groupes plus ou moins importants, les oiseaux qui volaient près du vaisseau et qui, parfois, se posaient sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour profiter du transport et se reposer. Riku admirait tout cela d'un œil nouveau, la vie urbaine ne lui ayant jamais permis de profiter d'un tel spectacle. Il aurait même voulu ouvrir l'une des fenêtres et passer la tête pour sentir la brise sur sa peau, mais celle-ci serait certainement bien trop forte à cause de l'allure du vaisseau. Il se souvint alors du campus que Sora lui avait montré. De là, il pourrait vraiment se prélasser. Il décida d'y aller dès que Nida le libèrerait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? " Entendit-il marmonner plus bas.

L'argenté se tourna et vit Léon assis à son bureau, ce dernier vide de papiers. Visiblement, il avait terminé de les lire et il avait à présent le nez collé à une mappemonde.

" Qui ça? " Demanda distraitement le pilote, qui grimaça quand il vit une mouette souiller le vaisseau.

" Sora. Ça va bientôt faire une heure que je suis revenu ici. Il n'a quand même pas pu se perdre en route. " Se plaignit le balafré.

Riku n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il lui sembla entendre un "jamais là quand il faut" parmi le charabia qui suivit. En ami fidèle, l'argenté fit pour défendre le jeune châtain, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Léon laissa échapper un "entrez" plus sec qu'il ne le voulait, mais ne chercha pas à se reprendre.

" _Comment Sora a-t-il pu supporter de rester avec un type pareil pendant autant de temps? _" Se demanda Riku, admiratif de la patience d'ange du plus jeune.

Une jeune femme et un homme portant un chapeau de cowboy entrèrent, leurs mines déconfites. Pas étonnant après la façon dont on venait de leur parler, se dit Riku. Le balafré, lui, fronça les sourcils en apercevant les expressions sur les visages des soldats.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda-t-il. Il posa les lunettes qu'il portait sur le bout du nez sur la mappemonde et porta toute son attention sur le duo.

" Sora est à l'infirmerie. " Dit Selphie, les mains derrière le dos. Elle se mit à basculer d'avant en arrière, incapable de tenir en place.

" Pourquoi ça? Il ne se sent pas bien? " Questionna Léon en se levant de son fauteuil. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être que ça.

" On peut dire ça. " Mentit difficilement la châtaine. Elle ferma les yeux quand le général la fusilla du regard.

" Sora nous a demandé de ne rien dire. " Intervint Irvine en se plaçant devant la jeune femme.

Léon sortit du bureau sans un mot. Selphie poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, apparemment contente de ne pas avoir rencontré plus de difficultés. Riku, lui, écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais ce type est un monstre! Il vous traite comme des moins que rien et vous ne cherchez même pas à vous défendre? " S'indigna-t-il.

" Il est simplement très inquiet. Sa colère n'est pas tournée vers nous. " Répondit Irvine en passant un bras autour des épaules de la châtaine pour la conduire à l'extérieur. L'adolescent se tourna alors vers Nida.

" S'il n'est vraiment pas en colère après eux, alors pourquoi s'en prendre aux soldats? Il n'a pas le moindre respect pour eux! "

" Tu ne le connais pas encore. " Dit le pilote sans jamais regarder son apprenti. " Léon est soucieux de chacune des personnes sur ce vaisseau, même s'il est médiocre quand il s'agit de le montrer. "

Ça, pour être nul… Riku était persuadé que même son père savait se montrer plus démonstratif. Il préféra ne plus y penser et changea de sujet. Alors comme ça, Sora avait eu des ennuis? La première chose qu'il ferait une fois la journée terminée serait d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie, si toutefois il y était encore d'ici là. En un sens, l'argenté souhaitait qu'il n'y soit plus à la fin de la journée. Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'avait rien eu de trop grave.

Une heure passa avant que Léon ne revienne dans le bureau, son humeur plus mauvaise encore que lorsqu'il en était parti. Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui, marché bruyamment jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour ranger quelques livres, pour finalement tourner les talons et se laisser tomber sur l'un des coins de son bureau, les jambes et les bras croisés.

" Nida. Qu'est-ce que je fais mal? "

" Qu'est-ce que…quoi? " Hésita le pilote.

" Ce morveux refuse de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Il essaie de me faire croire qu'il s'est fait ça tout seul. Il me prend vraiment pour un crétin. " Fulmina le balafré, clairement contrarié. " S'il croit que je vais laisser passer ça… "

" Vous feriez mieux de le laisser tranquille. S'il ne veut pas parler, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison d'agir comme ça. " Dit l'argenté, le dos tourné face au châtain. Il crut voir Nida se crisper un instant et comprit rapidement pourquoi.

" Fais-moi face et répète. " Ordonna le balafré.

Quand Riku regarda par-dessus son épaule, il se rendit compte que le regard meurtrier de l'homme était dirigé droit vers lui. Il ne dit rien.

" Alors? J'attends. Ou bien tu n'as pas assez de tripes pour être franc avec moi? Même ce gamin m'insulte en me regardant droit dans les yeux. " Le poussa le balafré.

La mine de Riku se renfrogna et il descendit de la plateforme pour rejoindre Léon. Il se tint devant lui, droit, et ne le quitta pas du regard.

" Je vous ai dit de le laisser tranquille. " Répéta Riku. Sa détermination flancha quand le général se mit à ricaner.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu le connais donc si bien que ça? " Léon secoua la tête, toujours en riant. Il était bien le seul à trouver cela amusant.

" Bien sûr! C'est mon meilleur ami! " S'indigna le plus jeune. Comment ce sale type pouvait prétendre connaître Sora mieux que lui? C'était tout bonnement impensable!

Léon l'observa sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Il sembla vouloir parler, mais se ravisa.

" Si tu veux aller le voir, vas-y maintenant. Le docteur Kadowaki lui fait passer d'autres examens avant de le laisser sortir. " Dit-il.

L'adolescent fut pris au dépourvu et se contenta d'ouvrir, puis de fermer la bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. Une fois le choc passé, l'argenté sortit du bureau à toute vitesse, non sans maugréer quelques jurons. Le balafré soupira discrètement.

" C'était pas cool. " Commenta le pilote une fois son apprenti parti.

" Parce que tu trouves que j'ai tort? Moi non. " S'entêta le châtain en allant s'asseoir pour continuer à étudier la mappemonde toujours posée sur son bureau. Nida, lui, se retint de penser trop fort.

-o-o-

Il était arrivé tout juste à temps. Une minute de plus et il aurait raté Sora à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Le jeune châtain boitait vers le hall et Riku partit en avant pour l'aider à marcher plus facilement. Sora passa un bras autour des épaules du plus grand et s'appuya sur lui.

" Merci. " Dit-il lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche. " Tu peux me raccompagner jusqu'aux dortoirs? "

" Bien sûr. " Répondit l'argenté en faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Lentement, ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Aucun ne parla pendant tout le trajet, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sora réfléchissait à la marche à suivre pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, tandis que Riku se rappelait encore du comportement étrange du général. Il l'avait provoqué ouvertement, puis avait complètement changé de sujet sans prévenir. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête, au juste? Sora pourrait certainement lui répondre, à condition qu'il connaisse assez le général. Il était resté ici pendant plusieurs mois, mais ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire.

L'argenté ouvrit la porte, puis il déposa Sora sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon avant d'aller fermer l'entrée. Il rejoignit ensuite son ami sur le sofa.

S'installa alors un silence pesant. Ils savaient parfaitement que l'autre avait quelque chose à dire mais n'osait pas. Et par politesse, ils se laissaient l'occasion de commencer le premier. Quand il fut évident qu'agir de la sorte ne les menait nulle part, Sora se lança.

" Riku… Pardon d'avoir réagi bêtement tout à l'heure. "

" Tout à l'heure? " Répéta l'argenté, confus. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu? "

" Tu parlais avec une fille… " Dit le châtain, presque déçu que son ami ait déjà oublié.

" Ah, Kairi. Bah, t'en fais pas pour ça. " Répondit Riku en haussant les épaules. " Ni elle ni personne d'autre passera avant toi. "

Si Sora avait voulu protester, il fut ignoré. Lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête pour parler, l'argenté s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le jeune châtain se serait reculé volontiers si son ami n'avait pas eu l'idée de placer une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Bien que réticent au départ, le jeune châtain se laissa emporter malgré lui et rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme. Ce fut cependant Riku qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ils se reculèrent un instant, échangèrent un second baiser, puis un troisième… Sora perdit le compte assez vite, mais sa conscience affirmait que c'était déjà bien trop. Lorsque Riku commença à se montrer un peu trop entreprenant, le jeune châtain s'éloigna vivement de lui.

Il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

" Sora? " Questionna l'argenté, confus.

" Désolé. " S'excusa le châtain. Quand son ami tenta de lui prendre la main, il l'évita. " On ne devrait pas. "

" Pourquoi ça? " Demanda l'autre, un peu plus perdu à présent.

" Tu étais avec quelqu'un, Riku. "

" Oui mais – "

" Et depuis ce jour-là, j'ai tiré un trait. "

Les paroles furent si catégoriques que le plus grand ne trouva plus les mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

" Je me suis fait à l'idée qu'on devait rester meilleurs amis et que je ne devais pas en attendre plus. J'ai tourné la page, avec beaucoup de mal, et je ne veux pas que mes efforts aient été faits pour rien. " Continua Sora, les sourcils froncés. Il regardait droit devant lui et évitait de se tourner vers l'argenté. Ce dernier, n'étant pas dupe, n'en crut pas un mot.

" Si tu le penses sincèrement, alors répète tout ça en me regardant. " Insista Riku. Sora se tourna alors vers lui, mais sembla éprouver des difficultés à lui répondre. " Sora, je suis vraiment désolé si cette histoire avec Naminé t'a contrarié, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus à te forcer à prétendre que la situation telle qu'elle est te convient. "

Le jeune châtain se mordit la lèvre douloureusement. Il voudrait tellement croire que Riku avait raison. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Quand il disait avoir "tourné la page", il ne voulait pas seulement entendre qu'il avait oublié. Ses mots cachaient une toute autre réalité que Riku ignorait. S'il la connaissait, il ne voudrait de toute façon plus rien avoir à faire avec Sora. C'était certain. Ils resteraient amis, au mieux.

Il avait vraiment tout fichu par terre, et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour ça. Si au moins il avait pu dire que tout était de la faute de Léon, mais il avait lui-même poussé le balafré à céder à son caprice. Et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent; et ce serait probablement encore le cas dans les prochaines semaines, voire les prochains mois à venir.

" Je ne peux pas, Riku. Plus maintenant. " Déclara le châtain en joignant les mains sur ses genoux. Il fixa le sol du regard, trop honteux.

Riku aurait voulu insister davantage, mais, connaissant bien Sora, il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il pourrait tout simplement laisser des indices ici et là régulièrement pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Il verrait tout cela en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, un autre problème le turlupinait.

" Est-ce que tu as envie de me parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé? " Dit-il sans aucun préambule. Sora n'en fut cependant nullement perturbé.

" Pas vraiment. Je préfère me débrouiller. " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Riku sourit.

" Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça. Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer au point où toute l'aide du monde ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité, d'accord? " L'avertit Riku en se levant du sofa.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as quelque chose à faire? " Demanda le châtain en voyant son ami prêt à partir.

" Mon père ne veut pas que je rentre trop tard. Même dans un vaisseau il ne me laisse pas rester en dehors de ma chambre pendant trop de temps. J'te jure… " Se plaignit-il.

Un soupir et un rire gêné plus tard, l'argenté souhaita une bonne soirée à Sora et sortit. Et maintenant qu'il était seul, le jeune châtain ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les premiers jours après le départ de Cloud, les soirées ne semblaient pas si longues, mais maintenant… Ça lui manquait un peu de ne plus avoir de compagnie. Avec son frère, il passait son temps à parler et même s'ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait ramener du travail à faire dans sa chambre. Tout ne devait sûrement pas se faire obligatoirement dans le bureau du général, non? Il s'y mettrait dès le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il pourrait très bien aller au deuxième étage et finir de ranger les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Léon. Nida serait là pour discuter et le pilote serait content de ne pas rester seul toute la soirée.

Décidé, Sora fit pour se lever, mais à sa grande surprise, il retomba aussitôt sur le canapé. Ah, il avait presque oublié qu'on l'avait sérieusement amoché. Et le docteur lui avait dit de ne pas trop forcer sur sa cheville, au risque de le payer dans les jours à venir. L'adolescent regarda ses bras couverts de bleus et fut plus que jamais content d'être aussi robuste. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bien bâti que Cloud, mais il savait encaisser les coups lui aussi. Il le tenait très certainement de l'un de ses parents; probablement son père. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère ne semblaient pas la désigner.

En attendant, il avait envie d'aller se reposer, mais il n'y arriverait pas seul. Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable de tenir debout, et cette action toute simple était impossible pour le moment.

Oui, vraiment impossible; son second essai se solda lui aussi par un échec.

" _Je n'ai rien pour contacter qui que ce soit._ " Pensa-t-il en jetant un œil dans sa chambre. Il y avait vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi, mais aucun téléphone. C'était la meilleure…

Ses prières furent entendues lorsqu'il entendit quatre coups à la porte. Le châtain ne put réprimer son enthousiasme lorsqu'il donna la permission d'entrer à son visiteur; qui n'était autre que Léon. L'homme fixa l'adolescent du regard, le plus jeune fit de même. Et ils ne dirent rien.

" Tu ne sais plus te lever. " Déclara le général quand il s'aperçut que Sora ne faisait pas mine de venir le rejoindre.

" Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît? " Demanda poliment le jeune stratège avec un sourire penaud.

Le balafré secoua la tête puis s'approcha de son assistant. Il se plaça devant lui, s'accroupit, puis lui fit signe de passer un bras autour de son cou. Lorsque Léon eut une bonne prise sur l'adolescent, il se redressa, puis traversa la pièce pour le déposer sur son lit. Le jeune châtain poussa un petit soupir, soulagé. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus à trouver une solution pour se coucher. Il savait que les ennuis reprendraient dès le lendemain matin – si sa cheville était encore trop faible – mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pourrait dormir sur un matelas confortable. Avec un bref signe de la tête en guise de remerciement, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

" Tu vas vraiment dormir habillé comme ça? " Demanda le balafré, les bras croisés. Visiblement, il n'était pas décidé à partir. Pas pour l'instant.

" Bof, je m'en fiche. " Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas le courage d'enfiler un pyjama. " Il n'y a que vous que ça gêne ici. "

" Hm. " Entendit Sora avant de sentir le matelas s'affaisser près de lui.

Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Léon s'était assis sur le bord du lit, à moitié tourné vers le plus jeune sans pour autant le regarder directement. L'homme avait les yeux posés sur le mur le plus au fond de la chambre, l'air pensif. Sora remarqua seulement à cet instant que le général d'armée avait un nez parfait; un nez grec. Ses cils étaient longs et bruns, se mariant à la perfection avec son regard à la couleur – et à la froideur – du métal. Sa lèvre supérieure était assez fine et donnait l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche était une corvée pour le balafré – c'était peut-être vrai, Léon ne parlait pas tellement quand il était dans son bureau.

Le plus jeune était encore en train de regarder son supérieur quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et le prit sur le fait accompli. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se dire dans la tête du jeune homme – il devait se faire une raison, Sora n'était plus vraiment un enfant; et puis ça l'arrangeait bien de se dire ça. Plusieurs fois déjà, Léon l'avait surpris en train de le dévisager sans rien dire et en pensant que Léon ne le surprendrait pas. C'était mal le connaître.

" Voilà que tu recommences. " Dit l'adulte quand il se rendit compte que Sora n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de sitôt. Le plus jeune paniqua un peu, conscient de ne pas pouvoir prétendre avoir simplement regardé autre chose que le général. " Pourquoi? "

" Pourquoi… " Marmonna Sora, qui trouvait soudain ses pieds très intéressants.

" Tu attends peut-être quelque chose? Ou alors tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille. " L'aida un peu l'adulte en tendant une main pour la passer dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Ce dernier sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes sous les caresses affectueuses. Oui, c'était décidé : il aimait bien que Léon fasse ça. " On ne dirait pas. " Remarqua le balafré quand Sora gesticula quelques instants pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement.

Léon analysa brièvement la situation. Son assistant était complètement vulnérable et il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Ses doigts jouèrent encore quelques temps parmi les mèches châtaines, puis ils glissèrent le long d'une joue avant de caresser des lèvres souples et douces. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et s'éloignèrent des impudents lorsque Sora tourna la tête à nouveau.

Le général eut la réaction qu'il attendait. On entendit deux bruits sourds retentir dans la pièce quand il laissa tomber ses chaussures sur le sol. Le sommier grinça doucement tandis que le plus grand se rapprochait de Sora; qui, à ce stade, ne savait plus trop comment réagir et encore moins quoi faire. Il se crispa quand il sentit la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du général contre sa peau et son souffle sur son cou. Il frissonna quand des mains agiles s'aventurèrent sous son pull pendant qu'une paire de lèvres se posèrent juste sous le lobe de son oreille gauche. Léon évita soigneusement les pansements et compresses disséminés sur le torse et l'abdomen du plus jeune, qui lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mal, mais il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance.

Finalement, progressivement, Sora finit par se détendre complètement. Il n'était pas autant angoissé que lors de leur dernière rencontre, principalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'hostilité cette fois. Tous deux avaient compris la leçon.

Sora poussa une exclamation de surprise discrète quand, sans prévenir, Léon s'allongea sur le dos en entraînant le plus jeune avec lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur sa taille. Le jeune châtain fut perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était censé faire, mais le balafré, lui, n'était certainement pas dans la même position. Il leva les bras. Ses mains vinrent caresser les cuisses, suivies des hanches du plus jeune, lentement, comme pour profiter d'un moment rare. Elles montèrent alors un peu plus haut pour attraper le bas du t-shirt de Sora et le lui ôter. Aussitôt, le jeune châtain leva les bras et se chargea de se débarrasser du vêtement lui-même. À peine le tissu eut-il touché le sol que les doigts de Léon avaient trouvé un nouvel endroit à explorer. Ses yeux encore si froids quelques minutes plus tôt brillaient d'une passion intense qui fit rougir le jeune homme des pieds à la tête. Ils observaient attentivement l'endroit de son ventre dont la peau était un peu moins colorée; la cicatrice qui était restée après qu'il ait été blessé par balle.

" Tu l'avais échappée belle, ce jour-là. " Murmura le balafré. Il frôla la marque et vit le corps de son partenaire se couvrir de chair de poule. Son regard s'attarda cette fois sur les pansements. " Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester avec moi? "

" Comment? " Demanda le plus jeune, qui peinait déjà à rester attentif. Léon sourit narquoisement.

" Je disais : et si tu venais plutôt dans ma chambre? "

" Ça pose problème si on reste ici? " Interrogea le jeune châtain, qui n'y comprenait déjà plus rien. Il regarda autour de lui; oui, le lit était bien assez grand pour deux.

" Pour l'instant, non. " Répondit l'autre en continuant ses caresses. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sora serrer les draps fermement. " Mais je préfèrerais que tu viennes dormir chez moi, dorénavant. Ce serait plus pratique. Plus besoin de me déplacer jusqu'ici. " Expliqua-t-il brièvement en ôtant rapidement sa propre chemise. Elle rejoignit le t-shirt de Sora à côté du lit.

" Je serais "prêt à l'emploi", c'est ça? " Conclut le stratège quand Léon changea leur position une seconde fois. Sora se retrouva sur le dos à nouveau et cette fois, c'était Léon qui s'était assis à califourchon.

" _Je pourrais surtout t'avoir à l'œil et être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive pas d'autres incidents de ce genre._ " Pensa le général en se penchant vers l'avant pour poser les lèvres sur l'une des clavicules de Sora.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir appréciatif et se permit de poser les mains sur la nuque du plus grand. Il fut surpris par la fermeté de celle-ci et tenta de baisser un peu plus les bras – une tâche difficile dans leur position actuelle. Le plus jeune choisit alors d'explorer le torse de Léon. Ses doigts sentirent clairement les creux et les bosses formées par une musculature proéminente sur une peau lisse aux imperfections quasi-inexistantes. Il sentit quelques unes des masses musculaires se contracter sous ses mains encore timides. Ses gestes attisèrent un peu plus l'entrain de l'adulte, qui chercha de moins en moins à se tenir. Rapidement, Léon se redressa et déboutonna le pantalon de Sora. Le plus jeune l'aida même à le déshabiller, à la surprise des deux châtains.

Léon n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son jeune partenaire se montrait aussi coopératif, mais peu importait. Ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à minauder pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ou peut-être l'avait-il quand même fait sans s'en rendre compte? Quoi qu'il en fut, le consentement du jeune châtain le détendit considérablement et il prit son temps pour le découvrir, le charmer, réveiller ses besoins les plus primitifs. Sora y répondit favorablement – physiquement et oralement – et osa laisser ses mains se serrer sur les hanches du balafré pendant que celui-ci malaxait son postérieur avec ferveur. Seuls leurs sous-vêtements couvraient encore leurs corps presque entièrement dénudés. S'il y avait prêté attention, Sora aurait pu voir les nombreuses cicatrices – discrètes pour la plupart – qui couvraient le corps entier de Léon. Ce dernier, lui, avait porté un regard attentif sur les marques disséminées ici et là sur le corps du futur stratège. La varicelle avait laissé une petite cicatrice juste en dessous de son aisselle droite; quelques grains de beauté tachetaient la peau de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Et bien sûr, il y avait la cicatrice sur son ventre. La culpabilité meurtrissait les boyaux de Léon chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ce gamin – jeune homme, se corrigea-t-il – n'avait même pas passé une année entière au sein de son armée et avait déjà été victime d'une blessure plus grave encore que celles que Léon avait dû essuyer tout au long de sa carrière.

Il préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur les événements actuels. Il passa les pouces sous l'élastique du caleçon du plus jeune et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets, puis le retira. Ses mains retrouvèrent les fesses qui les avaient occupées pendant un certain temps et tandis que l'une se chargea de malaxer, son autre main entreprit une tâche complètement différente.

" Je te laisse faire. J'ai les mains trop occupées pour finir de me déshabiller. " Murmura le plus grand au creux de l'oreille de Sora, pendant qu'il glissait un doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se crispa un instant quand il sentit un objet étranger le pénétrer, mais le choc passa rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Léon. Sora leva des mains tremblantes et faibles jusqu'au bassin de son supérieur et attrapa la taille de son boxer. Il hésita un instant à l'abaisser, trop gêné; mais après tout, Léon lui-même lui en avait donné la permission, non? Quand il sentit clairement son partenaire devenir impatient, le jeune châtain tira sèchement sur le tissu et le sentit suivre son geste sans difficultés, comme charmé. Lorsque le balafré fut nu à son tour, après bien des difficultés pour chacun d'eux, le plus jeune était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.

Il serra les dents fermement lorsqu'il sentit Léon se positionner à son entrée, puis s'introduire lentement. La douleur de la première fois avait été certes plus intense, mais elle n'en était pas moins difficile à supporter cette fois-ci. Le plus jeune se félicita de ne verser aucune larme et tenta de s'ajuster le mieux possible. Le général, lui, patienta et ne commença à basculer les reins que lorsque son partenaire le lui indiqua.

Sora ferma les yeux, encore un peu perturbé de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il ne l'était pourtant pas autant qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Au début, passer ce genre de marché lui avait semblé irraisonnable, mais à présent, son opinion changeait un peu. Il n'acceptait toujours pas d'être traité comme un vulgaire objet – il ne risquait pas de penser autrement – mais… Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était Léon…

Le jeune châtain laissa échapper un gémissement particulièrement sonore quand il sentit le membre du général effleurer sa prostate. Et il perdit alors le fil de ses pensées. Il ne sentait plus que la chaleur de leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, ne voyait rien d'autre que ce visage dont l'expression ne montrait pas moins qu'un intense plaisir charnel. Sora leva les mains et serra les poings sur des mèches humides. Il voulait hurler de plaisir, supplier le balafré d'en finir avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Léon enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses du plus jeune et accéléra la cadence. Il sentait de la sueur ruisseler le long de sa tempe, puis sur sa joue. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il tenta désespérément d'amener Sora plus près de lui pour sentir ces parois de chair l'envelopper davantage. Il vit le plus jeune lever les mains et empoigner de longues mèches de cheveux. Le balafré eut mal, mais il ne dit rien. Au point où il en était, rien n'importait plus que satisfaire son appétit. Le stratège libéra sa semence quelques secondes plus tard et laissa ses bras tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Le balafré sut qu'il devrait faire vite et fort heureusement, il sentait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il se raidit brusquement lorsque son fluide corporel remplit la réserve du préservatif qu'il avait presque oublié avoir mis – et il fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de ne pas en mettre. Il prit soin de ne pas s'effondrer sur le plus jeune et s'allongea plutôt à côté de lui, la respiration haletante.

Léon s'attendait vraiment à une remarque crasseuse de la part du plus jeune; d'un côté, il savait qu'il le mériterait, mais tout ce à quoi il eut droit, ce fut à un long soupir et à un regard dans le vague. Une réaction à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu. Il savait déjà que ça ne concernait pas sa performance puisque Sora l'avait ouvertement appréciée. Rassuré, le général ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

-o-o-

Ce jour-là était spécial; très important. Tout devait être absolument parfait. Il tira un peu plus sur le col de l'uniforme de Balamb, son gris anthracite contrastant violemment avec ses cheveux argentés – attachés pour l'occasion. Il n'y avait eu aucune décoration sur la veste, mais Séphiroth avait réglé ce problème : il avait épinglé celles obtenues pendant ses années de service à Midgar. Très peu, voire aucun soldat n'apprécierait l'affront qu'il leur faisait en agissant de la sorte, mais ça lui était égal. Il n'était pas là pour se mêler aux soldats banals. Il était Général d'Armée et il comptait bien le faire savoir. Son nom était murmuré et craint; personne ne devait l'oublier. Satisfait de son apparence, l'homme se tourna et emporta son katana. Il sortir de sa chambre, arme en main, et sortit du dortoir. À peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et il comptait déjà les regards réprobateurs ou intimidés par dizaines.

" _Et je n'ai encore rien fait._ " Pensa-t-il, intérieurement amusé. Il ne le montra pas. Il ne commettrait pas cette erreur dès son deuxième jour à bord du vaisseau. Ce serait stupide.

Une tête couverte de cheveux châtains et ébouriffés attira son attention. Sora sortait de l'ascenseur – sans doute n'avait-il plus rien à faire dans le bureau de Leonhart. L'adolescent tourna subitement la tête vers lui et offrit son plus beau sourire; dont l'effet fut grandement gâché par nombre de bleus et pansements. L'ancien général se souvint alors de ce que son fils lui avait raconté.

" Bonjour! Vous allez donner votre cours? " Demanda le jeune châtain en regardant Séphiroth des pieds à la tête. " L'uniforme d'ici ne vous va pas si bien. Vous devez vous sentir gêné, non? "

" J'avoue regretter de ne pas avoir plus d'aisance dans mes mouvements. " Avoua l'adulte en éloignant assez son arme de Sora pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. " Dois-je vraiment porter cette affreuse tenue pour travailler? "

" Tous les soldats sont tenus de la porter. " Répondit Sora en désignant ses habits. " C'est vrai jusqu'à ce que la journée soit terminée. Après ça, on pourrait se balader nus comme des vers si ça nous chantait. "

" Il y en a que ça arrangerait bien. " Commenta l'argenté en continuant son chemin, à présent accompagné.

" Ça, c'est sûr. " Ricana le plus jeune, qui savait déjà à qui un tel spectacle plairait sûrement. " Pas trop nerveux? "

" Pas trop quoi? "

" Ah oui. Pardon, j'oublie à qui je m'adresse. " Dit le jeune châtain. Il leva les bras et plaça les mains derrière la tête. " Dites, est-ce que je peux rester pour regarder? "

" Ne serait-il pas mieux de participer? " Proposa Séphiroth en se tournant vers Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Vous rigolez? Je crois que j'ai été assez amoché pour les trois mois à venir. " Répondit l'autre avec de grands yeux étonnés.

L'argenté ne répondit rien et poursuivit sa route. Roxas lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le campus, où les groupes seraient constitués, à seize heures battantes. Séphiroth aimait la ponctualité et il avait donc pris pour habitude de toujours arriver un peu avant l'heure convenue; cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir menant à la plateforme extérieure puis descendirent les marches aboutissant sur la cour. Là, de nombreux étudiants s'étaient regroupés et discutaient entre eux en attendant le début de la leçon. Roxas se tenait éloigné des élèves, l'air clairement agacé par le brouhaha qui s'était installé. Cependant, son expression changea subitement quand il vit le duo s'approcher de lui. D'abord soulagé, il s'inquiéta de l'état dans lequel il trouva le châtain.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? " S'exclama-t-il en observant les blessures de son ami. " On t'a pas loupé, dis donc. "

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. " Le rassura Sora avec un sourire timide.

" Commençons plutôt ce cours puisque tout le monde est là. " Intervint Séphiroth d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Roxas réclama aussitôt le silence, d'abord assez poliment, mais quand personne ne sembla lui prêter attention, il dut changer de tactique.

" Quand on vous dit de la boucler, vous la bouclez! Le premier que je surprends en train de parler aura le droit d'aller récurer le bassin de la serre de combat! " Tonna Roxas. Il n'appréciait pas exactement qu'on défie son autorité. Quand il eut enfin le silence, il continua. " Ah, je vois qu'on a affaire soit à des idiots, soit à des entêtés cette année. Enfin, pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. Je vous préviens tout de suite : ça ne durera pas. Vous êtes à l'armée ici, pas dans une cour de récréation. Des remarques stupides à faire? Réservez-les pour vos soirées pyjama. Trop de discipline? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ceci est valable quand vous êtes avec moi ou mon collègue ici présent. " Il désigna Séphiroth d'un geste du bras. " Nous ne tolèrerons aucun élément qui sortira du rang. Faites un pas de travers et vous allez le regretter. "

Au départ, Sora avait pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de menacer les étudiants de cette façon, mais après tout, Roxas avait dû entraîner ces nouveaux élèves depuis quelques temps. Il savait donc comment leur parler pour être écouté. Cela semblait fonctionner pour la plupart, sauf pour un petit groupe que le jeune châtain n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

" Nous constituerons deux groupes. Une partie d'entre vous continuera à apprendre avec moi, l'autre sera sous la tutelle de…euh… " Bredouilla le jeune blond en se tournant vers Séphiroth, dont il ignorait le nom de famille.

" Séphiroth. " Dit ce dernier d'un ton nonchalant, montrant clairement que les blancs becs ne l'impressionnaient pas le moins du monde.

" Séphiroth sera donc avec l'autre moitié. Je lui ai donné carte blanche alors tenez-vous à carreau. Si vous êtes un tant soit peu dotés de bon sens, vous ferez ce que je vous ai dit. " Continua le jeune général.

Sora vit ses agresseurs chuchoter entre eux et rire silencieusement, cachés derrière d'autres élèves. Quel toupet! Ils osaient se moquer alors qu'ils avaient lamentablement échoué! Le jeune châtain serra les poings, furieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les groupes étaient faits et Roxas s'éloignaient pour effectuer un exercice dans la serre – ce qui éveilla des souvenirs amusants dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Les redoublants étaient restés pour apprendre avec Séphiroth; une nouvelle qui ne fut pas du goût de Sora. Il devrait faire attention, au risque d'être la cible de coups "accidentels". Séphiroth passa un long moment à étudier les visages des jeunes hommes devant lui, la plupart se contentant de le fixer avec des regards tous plus vides les uns que les autres. Ces gamins avaient-ils seulement conscience de qui se tenait devant eux?

" Qui, ici, n'a jamais tenu une épée de sa vie? " Demanda le général en tendant son arme à Sora pour se débarrasser.

Le jeune châtain fit la moue. Le père de Riku l'avait uniquement fait venir pour lui servir de page?

" Peuh, on n'est pas cons à ce point-là, merci. " Fit l'un des élèves à voix basse; le chef qui avait décidé de faire de la vie de Sora un enfer. Ledit chef regarda sa victime comme le ferait un prédateur avec sa proie. Ils n'échangeaient aucuns mots, mais le plus jeune comprenait clairement le message.

" Avance-toi dans ce cas. " Dit Séphiroth, dont l'ouïe était si fine qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à entendre la remarque de l'élève.

La brute sembla surprise et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'on s'adressait bien à elle.

" Eh bien? Tu parles et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte? C'est inquiétant. " Insista l'argenté en croisant les bras.

L'étudiant rougit de colère et s'avança, décidé. Il se planta devant l'ex-général et dégaina son épée, prêt à se battre. Séphiroth sourit face à tant d'enthousiasme.

" Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. " Dit-il, très calme. L'élève haussa les sourcils, surpris.

" Vous n'êtes même pas armé. " Fit-il remarquer sur un ton moqueur. Il prenait clairement l'instituteur pour un idiot. S'il s'attendait à ce que l'argenté sorte de ses gonds, il fut déçu.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme. " Affirma l'argenté, sûr de lui. " Allez. On n'a pas toute la journée. "

Il tendit un bras et recroquevilla les doigts, faisant signe au plus jeune de l'attaquer. Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis se lança. Avec un cri pour se donner du courage, il frappa horizontalement, de droite à gauche, et manqua l'homme d'au moins un mètre.

" _Mais il est nul!_ " Se dit le jeune châtain, bouche bée. Comment ce fanfaron pouvait-il se permettre de lâcher de telles énormités alors qu'il maniait son épée comme le ferait un jeune enfant? " _Mettez-lui une bonne raclée._ " Se dit-il en portant son regard sur Séphiroth, qui avait pris son air le plus blasé.

Le combat n'allait pas durer longtemps.

L'ex-général en eut assez et décida de stopper la médiocre démonstration des talents inexistants de l'élève. L'argenté attendit que le plus jeune essaie de l'attaquer à nouveau. La brute serra un peu plus son emprise sur l'épée et leva les deux mains pour frapper verticalement; puisque tous les autres coups n'avaient jamais atteint le plus grand. C'est à ce moment précis que Séphiroth s'élança vers lui. Il leva une main et agrippa fermement l'un des bras de l'étudiant. L'argenté tira sur le membre, vint plaquer son autre main sur l'abdomen de l'élève et, tout en continuant à l'attirer vers lui, il le souleva de terre, se tourna sur le côté et jeta l'avorton par-dessus son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Les autres apprentis soldats regardèrent leur compagnon tomber lourdement au sol quelques mètres plus loin, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

Il se fit alors un lourd silence.

" Pathétique. " Lâcha Séphiroth en se frottant les mains. " Si cet énergumène est le meilleur d'entre vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer le niveau des autres. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à retrousser vos manches et à vous mettre sérieusement au travail si vous ne voulez pas mourir dès que vous aurez posé le pied sur un champ de bataille. "

De son côté, Sora se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Se moquer n'était absolument pas son genre, mais ces types l'avaient bien cherché. Il se sentait soudain très fier – et soulagé – d'avoir l'homme pour ami. Être l'ennemi d'un soldat aussi redoutable ne pouvait rien apporter de bon.

L'argenté passa l'entièreté de la leçon à soumettre les étudiants à divers exercices physiques et manqua de s'arracher les cheveux face à la nullité de la plupart des jeunes gens. Quelques uns réussissaient à sortir du lot, mais avec grand peine. Quand le cours prit fin, Séphiroth se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs en poussant un long soupir.

" C'était pire que ce que je pensais. " Dit-il enfin en regardant le ciel. Sora s'assit à côté de lui après lui avoir remis son arme. " J'ai remarqué qu'une bande n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Ce sont ces gaillards-là qui t'ont fait ça? "

Décidément, le père de Riku était très observateur. Sora avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte à plusieurs reprises, mais il était chaque fois étonné de la justesse des déductions de l'homme.

" Ne le dites à personne. Je ne veux pas que d'autres s'en mêlent. " Dit le jeune châtain, gêné. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'adulte hausser les épaules.

" Et toi? Tu as dû t'entraîner depuis que tu es ici, non? Comment tu te débrouilles? " Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard amusé en direction du plus jeune.

Il comprit le message.

" Je vais chercher mes armes. " Dit Sora en se levant.

Il courut jusqu'aux dortoirs, entra en trombe dans sa chambre, prit ses épées et retourna sur le campus. Arrivé sur place, il vit que Léon avait été plus rapide que lui et discutait déjà avec l'ancien général de Midgar. Sans doute était-il venu se tenir au courant du déroulement du premier cours qu'il avait dû donner. Si c'était le cas, ce pauvre Léon n'allait pas en entendre beaucoup de bien; et Sora devrait subir sa mauvaise humeur, une fois de plus.

" Ah, te voilà. " Dit l'argenté quand il aperçut le jeune châtain. Léon se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé quand il vit que son assistant était armé. " J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur, toi. "

Sora déglutit. Il savait se débrouiller face à des monstres et face à Roxas, mais Séphiroth… Il jouait dans une catégorie à des années lumières de la sienne. Il se reprit. Il avait accepté le défi que lui avait lancé l'adulte: il n'allait pas se défiler maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'ancien général prit son épée et vint se placer devant lui. Léon observa la scène avec une certaine appréhension, mais il n'intervint pas. Il choisit plutôt de prendre place sur le banc à présent inoccupé pour regarder la scène.

Séphiroth se tint en position de combat et fit signe à son jeune adversaire de commencer. Sora courut vers lui, leva l'une de ses épées et frappa. Le coup fut aisément paré. L'adolescent attaqua avec sa seconde arme, elle aussi bloquée par son concurrent. D'un geste rapide et souple, Séphiroth le fit lâcher prise et le désarma. L'argenté soupira.

" Sois un peu plus sérieux que ça. Attaque-moi pour de bon avant que je ne décide de te le faire regretter. " Déclara-t-il en laissant le temps au plus jeune de reprendre ses épées.

L'attaquer sérieusement? À quoi bon? Il perdrait de toute façon. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors il valait mieux obéir et vite. Le jeune châtain prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. Ce ne serait pas si grave s'il ne faisait que se défendre; du moment qu'il évitait de se faire empaler, tout se passerait pour le mieux.

La posture du plus jeune indiqua qu'il avait décidé de s'investir pleinement dans l'exercice que lui avait proposé Séphiroth. Il sourit, excité comme un enfant à l'idée de découvrir toute l'ampleur des aptitudes de celui qui avait dérobé le cœur de son fils. Il avait plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur s'il voulait être pleinement accepté.

Sora frissonna lorsqu'il aperçut le regard presque dément posé sur lui. L'argenté attendait beaucoup de cette joute, il le montrait assez clairement. Ça n'aida pas à calmer les nerfs du pauvre jeune homme. Une seconde inspiration fut nécessaire pour l'aider à retrouver toute sa concentration. À présent certain qu'il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort – en tout cas, il s'en était convaincu – Sora attaqua à nouveau. De son bras droit, il frappa de haut en bas tandis que l'autre effectuait un mouvement horizontal un quart de seconde plus tard. L'argenté dut faire un pas en arrière pour bloquer les deux attaques sans risque d'être touché. Cependant, en tenant son épée lame vers le bas pour stopper le second coup, il ne bloquait plus le bras droit du plus jeune, qui le recula et frappa vers l'avant avec rapidité et précision. L'argenté n'eut qu'à se tourner sur le côté pour éviter la lame.

" _Il analyse rapidement et agit en conséquence. C'est plutôt pas mal pour l'instant. _" Pensa Séphiroth tandis qu'il continuait à esquiver les assauts. " _On va corser un peu les choses._ "

L'argenté fit un bond vers l'arrière pour garder une distance conséquente entre lui et son adversaire. Il vit le plus jeune passer d'une position offensive à défensive. Il se doutait donc de quelque chose. Agacé d'être gêné par sa veste, Séphiroth la déboutonna puis la jeta à terre, aussitôt suivie du débardeur qu'il portait en dessous.

Là, les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer. Sora le savait parfaitement. Séphiroth avait un adversaire qui l'intéressait et il comptait bien se donner à fond et profiter de leur duel pour se dépenser. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ça retombe sur lui. L'argenté s'élança vers sa proie – c'était ainsi qu'il voyait le jeune châtain à présent – épée brandie devant lui. Sora fit un pas de côté pour esquiver la lame qui le visait en plein torse. Il leva le bras gauche et repoussa l'arme un peu plus loin de lui. Du bras droit, il tenta d'atteindre l'argenté sur le côté mais l'homme s'accroupit au sol et pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire un croche-pied. Sora l'évita de justesse et faillit perdre l'équilibre pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut assez pour que son opposant tente une autre attaque. L'adolescent vit la lame gigantesque s'élever depuis le sol. Rapidement, il se recula le plus loin possible, une idée en tête. Quand il fut certain que Séphiroth n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, il courut vers lui à toute vitesse. Il leva le bras droit pour frapper verticalement, tandis que son autre bras débuta un mouvement horizontal, un quart de seconde plus tard.

" _La même attaque que tout à l'heure? _" Se dit l'argenté, surpris que le plus jeune puisse penser l'avoir avec une attaque qu'il connaissait déjà.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas exactement du même coup. Séphiroth avait levé son épée pour parer le premier impact, mais, au dernier moment, Sora replia le bras et finit par se trouver devant l'ancien général, les bras croisés devant lui. Il les ouvrit.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Il fit tout son possible pour reculer rapidement et éviter les lames dont le mouvement couvrait tout l'espace qui le séparait de Sora. Il sentit les pointes effleurer son abdomen et en entamer légèrement la chair.

Lorsque le plus jeune se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva la tête vers son adversaire. Celui-ci ignora la blessure et continua à se battre avec ferveur. Certainement vexé d'avoir été blessé, ses coups se firent plus rapides, plus violents, et bientôt, Sora se trouva subjugué et incapable de riposter. L'argenté le désarma en deux mouvements rapides, replia les bras, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers le visage Sora, puis les tendit.

Le plus jeune vit la lame aiguisée s'approcher de son visage, passer très près de sa joue, puis stopper. Choqué, il ne bougea pas et leva un regard apeuré vers le plus grand. Il sentit de légers picotements là où l'épée avait rasé sa joue et sut qu'il devait avoir une belle coupure. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Léon s'était levé précipitamment et les rejoignait d'un pas rapide.

" Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, vous deux. " Dit-il lorsqu'il fut assez près. Il repoussa la lame restée à quelques millimètres à peine de la joue de Sora et se tourna vers Séphiroth. " C'était dangereux. "

" Je savais ce que je faisais. " Rétorqua l'ex-général en baissant son arme – un signe qui montrait qu'il en avait fini avec le jeune châtain.

" Je ne parlais pas que de lui. Vous aussi avez été blessé. " Précisa le balafré en désignant la plaie, le long de laquelle des perles écarlates commençaient à se former. " Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si l'un de vous avait été grièvement blessé? "

" Tu es devenu fort. " Dit l'argenté à l'attention de Sora, ignorant complètement les plaintes de Léon. " Tu es encore loin de me surpasser, mais tu as malgré tout réussi à m'avoir. C'était finement joué. "

" Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir blessé! Je pensais que vous auriez évité le coup. Vraiment. " Bredouilla le plus jeune, embarrassé. " Si j'avais su – "

" Non, je n'avais pas à être aussi distrait. " L'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. " Me faire avoir par un gamin… Je suis navré pour ton visage, mais j'étais énervé et j'avais besoin de me venger. "

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa plaie – qui saignait à peine. Alors un homme comme lui pouvait aussi se montrer puéril? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru…et encore moins que Séphiroth aurait admis aussi ouvertement l'avoir blessé volontairement, par pure rancœur.

" Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus. " Marmonna le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

" Arrêtez de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je devrais vous pénaliser tous les deux pour ce qui vient de se passer. Les combats amicaux sont tolérés du moment que personne n'est embroché; mais vous deux, vous avez dépassé les limites. " S'emporta le balafré. Sora ferma les yeux et se crispa, honteux.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas l'ex-général qui laisserait un jeunot lui donner des leçons.

" Pénalisez plutôt ceux qui l'ont malmené par plaisir et qui risqueraient de recommencer. " Répondit l'autre adulte en désignant Sora. " Ce serait bien plus utile. "

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, resta silencieux un instant, puis parla.

" Je le ferais bien volontiers si cet idiot voulait me donner des noms. "

" Il ne m'en a donné aucun et pourtant, je sais qui a fait le coup. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées au juste? "

" Euh – " Tenta d'intervenir Sora.

" J'ai autre chose à faire que de le suivre toute la journée! " S'indigna le balafré.

" Mais ce qui vient de se passer vous intéresse? Parce que ça ne vous demandera pas de faire trop d'efforts pour trouver les coupables? "

Là, Léon n'avait rien à répondre. Sora, lui, était partagé entre l'envie d'aider Léon et celle de se rallier à Séphiroth. Léon ne se mêlait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé parce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le voulait pas; Séphiroth n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions en se battant avec lui. Il était le seul à comprendre tout ça et ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation aux deux adultes qui, à présent, se menaçaient du regard.

" Ce – C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il me laisse me débrouiller. " Intervint-il enfin quand il retrouva l'usage de sa voix. " Et je ne veux pas non plus que vous interveniez. "

Séphiroth haussa un sourcil, surpris. Sora lui donnait-il vraiment un ordre?

" Bah, fais comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ça tourne mal. " Céda l'argenté en tournant les talons pour quitter le campus – sans oublier de récupérer les vêtements qu'il avait laissés au sol.

Sora laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, rassuré d'avoir au moins réussi à calmer l'un des deux hommes. Léon, lui, serait sans doute une autre histoire. Son autorité venait d'être défiée – et pas par n'importe qui – en sa présence. Si le balafré avait été seul, sans doute l'aurait-il un peu mieux pris. Et encore. Quoi qu'il en fût, le jeune châtain sentit qu'il devrait essuyer les plâtres s'il restait trop longtemps dans les environs et il jugea donc plus sage de laisser le général d'armée seul. Quand il n'entendit pas son nom être appelé, il accéléra un peu plus le pas et se retrouva dans le hall principal. Il aperçut Seifer et ses fidèles complices assis sur le rebord du grand bassin, en train de discuter. L'homme semblait aux anges. Il souriait, riait, s'agitait en s'expliquant.

Et il se frottait le ventre?

Un peu perturbé, Sora choisit de s'éloigner.

" Hé, Sora! "

Il manqua de sursauter. Il avait eu peur que, changeant d'avis, Léon l'ait poursuivi, mais non, il ne s'agissait que de la jeune voix de Roxas. Ce dernier courait vers lui, plein d'appréhension. Quand quelques pas les séparèrent encore, le blond ralentit et marcha jusqu'à se tenir devant son ami.

" Alors? Comment s'est passé le cours de Séphiroth? J'ai vu que tu étais resté avec lui. " Demanda Roxas, un peu essoufflé.

" Plutôt bien, je dirais. Il y en a qui ont cherché à se rebeller mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. " Expliqua le jeune châtain en affichant un sourire satisfait, qui s'estompa quand il sentit des picotements dans sa joue.

Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Roxas, lui, ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant.

" Oh, tu t'es blessé. Mais comment tu as fait ton compte, cette fois? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore fait bastonner par quelqu'un? "

Sora secoua vivement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il se trompait. Le jeune général parut douter de la véracité de la réponse, mais il n'insista pas plus.

" Axel n'est pas avec toi? " Demanda le jeune châtain pour combler le vide gênant qui s'était installé.

" Non. Il est au téléphone avec sa sœur. Comme je ne supporte pas de l'entendre devenir complètement gaga pendant qu'il parle, je suis sorti. "

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Il était possible que Roxas soit un peu jaloux du traitement de faveur auquel la sœur d'Axel avait droit, mais jamais il ne prendrait le risque de le suggérer. Les deux garçons discutèrent pendant un long moment, rattrapant tout le temps pendant lequel ils n'avaient pas pu se voir. Ils finirent leur promenade dans la chambre du blond, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Roxas leur servit deux verres de pommesottes pendant que le châtain l'attendait, assis sur le divan.

" Alors, rien de nouveau? " Demanda Roxas en levant son verre à ses lèvres.

" Comme..? " Hésita Sora, qui n'était pas certain de voir où son ami voulait en venir.

" Avec Léon. Vous avez parlé? Il s'est décidé à te laisser tranquille? "

Le ton sur lequel les questions étaient posées supposait que le blond n'attendait rien d'autre que des réponses favorables.

" Pas vraiment. " Admit l'autre, honteux. " Je n'ai pas encore essayé de lui parler. "

À ses côtés, Roxas soupira bruyamment, mécontent.

" Sora, tu comptes te laisser faire pendant encore combien de temps? Jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui décide de te larguer pour passer à quelqu'un d'autre? "

" Non, bien sûr que non! " Se défendit le plus jeune. " J'ai… Il y a d'autres affaires plus urgentes qui demandent à être réglées, c'est tout. "

" Ah bon? " Roxas haussa les sourcils, curieux de connaître les raisons qui pourraient justifier un tel choix.

" Oui. Je veux d'abord m'occuper de ceux qui m'ont fait ça. " Le châtain désigna l'un des bleus encore visibles sur son visage. " On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas décidés à en rester là. "

" Et si tu laissais quelqu'un d'autre – moi, par exemple – s'en charger pendant que tu règles tes compte avec l'autre abruti? "

S'il avait pu, Roxas aurait craché du venin avec le mot "abruti".

" Non, surtout pas! Si je ne me venge pas moi-même, ces gars ne me prendront jamais au sérieux. " Insista le châtain.

Si une autre personne allait leur parler, ils penseraient que Sora n'était qu'un lâche incapable de se défendre tout seul. Il s'était fait avoir la première fois; il ferait en sorte qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise plus jamais. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser ce Zaghnal leur écraser la tête. Ils n'auraient manqué à personne, de toute façon – sauf à leur famille. Le stratège fronça les sourcils et vida son verre d'un trait.

" J'insiste. Quand tu iras leur régler leur compte, emmène-moi avec toi. En tant que supérieur, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que les règles soient respectées. " Déclara le blond. " Et pour Léon, je te conseille de ne pas trop tarder. Tu serais dans de beaux draps si tu finissais par t'attacher; comme j'ai eu la stupidité de le faire. "

Sora se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il ne resta pas très longtemps après leur courte discussion et laissa Roxas seul. Il sortit de la chambre du blond et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas puis s'appuya contre le mur, pris de vertiges. Il porta une main à son front – il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de sueur – et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver un meilleur équilibre. Son action n'eut d'autre effet que lui rappeler les événements de la veille.

_Léon s'attendait vraiment à une remarque crasseuse de la part du plus jeune; d'un côté, il savait qu'il le mériterait, mais tout ce à quoi il eut droit, ce fut à un long soupir et à un regard dans le vague. Une réaction à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu. Il savait déjà que ça ne concernait pas sa performance puisque Sora l'avait ouvertement appréciée. Rassuré, le général ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. _

_Quand il fut certain que le balafré s'était assoupi, Sora tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dormir. Léon avait l'air apaisé et vulnérable d'un enfant endormi. Pas de sourcils froncés, de traits tendus ni de regard austère. Tel que le plus jeune le voyait, le balafré aurait très bien pu se réveiller et lui sourire tendrement – chose qui ne lui arriverait sans doute qu'en rêve. _

_La tendresse… C'était bien une chose étrangère à la relation singulière qu'ils avaient tissée depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le vaisseau. De la compassion, Léon en avait éprouvé au tout début. Puis petit à petit, elle s'était changée en volonté de dominer, de diriger… Il arrivait parfois que l'homme se montre sympathique, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Leurs rapports complexes le devinrent encore plus après leur pacte. Sora ne savait plus s'il devait considérer Léon comme un simple supérieur hiérarchique, comme un ami proche ou comme un manipulateur dont il devait se méfier. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur un point : Léon n'était pas si mauvais. Chaque fois que Sora finissait à l'infirmerie, le général venait lui rendre visite. Il le formait aussi au métier qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'exercer; il ne devait pas l'oublier, même si cela s'était fait dans des conditions fort peu appréciables. Et plus récemment, le balafré s'était emporté quand il n'avait eu aucune réponse aux questions qu'il avait posées concernant l'agression du plus jeune. Il devait sans doute être frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider; c'est en tout cas ce que Sora voulait croire. _

_Finalement, malgré tous les mauvais moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ils s'étaient peut-être rapprochés. C'était le cas pour l'adolescent. Léon n'était plus ce sinistre inconnu qui ne faisait rien d'autre que donner des ordres à tout le monde. Son portait s'était affiné, il foisonnait de détails; il avait un passé, une histoire. Il découvrait tout cela progressivement et chaque découverte complexifiait un peu plus le personnage qu'était Léon. S'il grattait un peu la surface, Sora était certain de trouver quelque chose d'autre, une chose fabuleuse qu'il garderait jalousement pour lui seul. Il voulait en savoir plus, de la bouche de l'homme endormi, de celles de son entourage. Sora ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une histoire de coucherie. C'était cela qui le différenciait de toutes ces catins. Léon n'était pas un homme parmi tant d'autres. Il l'intéressait, l'intriguait. Certes, il avait de nombreux défauts, dont celui de l'avoir fait souffrir plus d'une fois. Et pourtant, il le fascinait. _

_Sora avait peur de ce sentiment. Il n'éprouvait pas d'attachement semblable à celui qu'il ressentait encore pour Riku. C'était différent, inquiétant. Il ignorait où ça le mènerait, mais une force invisible l'obligeait à avancer, à chercher un peu plus et à découvrir ce qui se trouverait au bout du chemin; si toutefois on l'y autorisait. _

-oo-oo-

A/N : Ah, quelle fin terrible. J'avais une idée différente de ce qui devait se dire dans cette dernière partie, mais j'ai apporté des modifications de dernière minute. Je pense avoir bien fait, ça n'aurait été ni cohérent ni réaliste – enfin, autant que peut l'être une fic! Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai fait vite pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Ça change. XD J'espère que vous avez bien profité du calme, parce que ça va prendre fin dès le prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée de la joyeuse compagnie à Myst. =x Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos encouragements et de continuer à suivre Entre deux. J'espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant. \o/s


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

C'était une journée radieuse. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, une petite brise fraîche qui était la bienvenue – malgré l'automne déjà bien entamé, les températures étaient parfois encore un peu élevées.

Ils se moquaient d'eux; un couple dans la trentaine. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains coupés très court et des yeux bleu azur qui observaient le monde avec attention. Il restait près de la femme, qui portait dans ses bras un drap formant une petite boule. Celle-ci gigota un instant et une petite main en sortit pour attraper l'une des longues mèches blondes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit tristement à l'enfant enveloppé dans la couverture et ne chercha pas à le réprimander.

Elle serra le nourrisson un peu plus contre elle quand leur destination se dressa devant eux, à quelques mètres de là. Un énorme vaisseau bleu était amarré à une ville portuaire qu'ils savaient être Balamb City.

" Ce navire de guerre est immense. " Commenta l'homme en regardant le bateau d'un air admiratif.

La blonde ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescer et serrer l'enfant un peu plus. Lorsqu'ils seraient en ville, leur tâche serait accomplie et ils ne seraient plus que deux au moment de repartir.

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna quand il s'aperçut que sa compagne ne le suivait plus, hésitante. Sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler de façon incontrôlable; elle réprimait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Son mari s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis reprit la route. Elle le suivit.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la ville, ils durent se renseigner auprès de plusieurs habitants afin de trouver le général du vaisseau; un certain Cid Kramer. L'homme était réputé pour son grand cœur, et le couple espérait qu'il en serait de même avec eux. On les envoya au vaisseau militaire où ils questionnèrent d'autres personnes encore avant de trouver le bureau du haut gradé. Ils durent monter un escalier interminable afin d'atteindre le second et dernier étage du navire; celui réservé au bureau de Cid. Ils hésitèrent devant la porte. Ils n'avaient pas annoncé leur venue; et si on les renvoyait? Ce serait tout à fait compréhensible après tout. Un général d'armée avait des affaires bien plus importantes que celle de recevoir des visiteurs imprévus.

Ce fut le châtain qui se décida enfin. Leur séjour ne pouvait pas s'éterniser. Il frappa fermement à la porte et attendit qu'on leur ouvre. Ils furent surpris de se trouver face à un enfant – apparemment du même âge que leur plus grand garçon – qui les fixait du regard sans rien dire, trop surpris de se trouver face à des inconnus.

" Qui est-ce, Squall? " Demanda la voix d'un homme mature. " Allons, laisse entrer notre visiteur. "

Le dénommé Squall acquiesça timidement de la tête sans jamais quitter le couple du regard puis fit un pas de côté pour les laisser entrer dans le bureau. Ce dernier était très spacieux, bien qu'abondamment meublé. De grandes bibliothèques couvraient la totalité du mur de gauche et à droite se trouvait un bureau spacieux sur lequel étaient posés une lampe, un pot à crayon, et une petite pile de papier nettement empilé. Droit devant eux, ils aperçurent une sorte de plateforme à laquelle on pouvait accéder en montant un escalier raide aux marches étroites.

Assis au bureau se trouvait un homme qui semblait avoir déjà bien vécu. Son visage aimable était marqué par de profondes rides accentuées par le sourire bienveillant qu'il offrait à ses visiteurs. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau sans un mot.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous? " Demanda celui qu'ils supposèrent être Cid Kramer tandis qu'il remontait ses lunettes.

" Veuillez nous excuser d'être venus sans vous avoir prévenu, Monsieur, mais nous avons une demande urgente à vous faire. " Commença le châtain en regardant la surface du meuble.

Sa femme vit le sourire du vieil homme disparaître lentement et ses yeux se poser sur l'enfant qu'elle portait.

" Nous avons entendu dire que vous recueillez les orphelins. "

L'homme n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour être compris.

" Mais… " Cid soupira doucement. " Cet enfant semble avoir une famille, non? "

" En effet… " Bredouilla le châtain en se tournant vers sa femme, embarrassé. Elle continua à sa place.

" Les revenus de notre famille sont modestes; aussi, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux, nous savions déjà que nous ne pourrions pas les garder tous les deux. " Expliqua-t-elle avec des yeux larmoyants. " Croyez bien que nous ne faisons pas cette requête de gaieté de cœur, mais… "

Elle fondit en larmes et ne parla plus.

" Je vous en prie, aidez-nous. Même si vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de lui, indiquez-nous un autre orphelinat où nous pourrions nous adresser. C'est la seule chance qu'a notre enfant de survivre. Nous n'aurons jamais assez d'argent pour nourrir cinq bouches et je ne peux pas travailler plus que je ne le fais déjà. "

Cid n'avait aucun doute là-dessus; ce pauvre homme n'avait que la peau sur les os et des cernes fortement marquées sous les yeux. Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait déjà accepté de prendre soin de deux frères dont la mère venait de mourir et le père de s'évanouir dans la nature; il y avait aussi cette petite un peu plus jeune que Squall. Nombreux étaient les orphelins qui venaient trouver refuge sur le vaisseau de Balamb. Y aurait-il assez de place pour en accueillir un de plus? C'était ça ou l'envoyer à Deling; un choix peu recommandable. La plupart des gamins qui se retrouvaient là-bas passaient leurs journées dans les rues de la ville, livrés à eux-mêmes. Jamais le général ne serait assez cruel pour envoyer ce couple là-bas tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui finirait par arriver.

" Je voudrais d'abord vous poser quelques questions. " Commença Cid en joignant les mains. " D'où venez-vous? "

" Des Îles du Destin, Monsieur. " Répondit le châtain sans hésiter.

" Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici? " Demanda le général, surpris.

" Des amis nous ont aidés à payer le voyage. Nous ne voulions pas confier Roxas à n'importe qui et ignorer s'il arriverait ici sain et sauf. " Dit le père.

" Roxas? C'est un joli prénom. " Répondit Cid en souriant. " Quel âge a-t-il? "

" Il n'a pas encore deux mois. " Dit difficilement la mère, encore secouée par les sanglots. Elle tira sur la couverture pour couvrir un peu mieux l'enfant.

" Je vois. Votre situation est donc si désespérée. " Réfléchit tout haut le général. " Soyez sans crainte. Roxas recevra tous les soins qu'il faudra pour qu'il vive confortablement. "

Le couple échangea des regards mi-soulagés, mi-abattus.

" Merci. Merci mille fois. " Murmura le châtain, incapable de parler plus fort sur l'instant.

" Est-ce que vous avez des demandes particulières concernant Roxas? "

" Oui. " Dit la blonde. " Dites-lui que ses parents sont morts et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de les connaître. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour lui. "

" Moi aussi. " Admit Cid en se levant enfin de son siège. Il contourna le bureau et tendit les bras pour prendre le nourrisson.

La femme se tourna vers son mari, qui acquiesça de la tête, puis déposa le bébé dans les bras du général. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle remercia brièvement celui qui venait de sauver la vie de Roxas puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce, son mari la suivant aussitôt. Lorsque la porte de ferma, Squall s'approcha de Cid et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le contenu de la boule de tissu. Le général se pencha un peu pour le lui montrer.

" Il est moche. " Déclara le plus jeune en faisant la grimace. " Pourquoi les filles trouvent les bébés mignons? Il a une tête énorme et des mains toutes petites. "

Cid se mit à rire.

" Quand tu seras plus grand, tu finiras peut-être par comprendre. " Dit-il avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils placés devant la bibliothèque. " En attendant, sache que ce petit gaillard grandira très vite. "

" Vous allez vraiment lui mentir? "

Malgré son jeune âge, Squall se souciait toujours du sort de son entourage; même celui d'inconnus comme Roxas. Et puis, il avait été élevé correctement. Lui à qui on avait toujours répété qu'il ne fallait jamais mentir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cid en avait le droit.

" Ce n'est pas un mauvais mensonge, Squall. Mets-toi un peu à la place de ce petit ange. " Le jeune garçon grimaça. " Tu grandis dans un vaisseau militaire et quand tu es plus vieux, tu apprends que tu as été abandonné, que tu as un jumeau et un grand frère qui, eux, sont restés auprès de tes parents. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais? "

Squall réfléchit sérieusement à la question puis eut un air triste.

" C'est pas juste ce qu'ils font. " Dit-il avec une mine boudeuse. " Ils sont stupides d'avoir des enfants alors qu'ils sont pauvres. "

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste pour ce petit, mais ce qui lui arrive n'est la faute de personne, même pas celle de ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. " Expliqua patiemment Cid, son regard bienveillant étudiant la réaction de Squall. Il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'entêtement dans les yeux vifs du jeune châtain. " Et si tu allais chercher ton père? Il faut lui annoncer la nouvelle. "

" C'est vrai! " S'exclama le plus jeune, les yeux grands ouverts. " Je reviens tout de suite! "

Squall partit en courant, impatient de voir la réaction de son père. Ce dernier était d'un naturel enjoué et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Et puis, peut-être pourrait-il rester encore un peu et jouer avec Squall?

-o-o-

Roxas avait cinq ans. Sa vie sur le vaisseau n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, mais il était bien entouré. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Squall et sa bande, et les suivait même jusque dans leurs salles de classe. Leur instituteur n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié l'élève de trop, mais Cid avait laissé coulé; comme tant d'autres choses.

Le petit groupe sortait d'un cours de maths particulièrement pénible et avait décidé d'aller se détendre sur la petite terrasse du campus.

" Donne-moi la main, Roxas. Il risque d'y avoir du monde dans le hall. " Dit Axel, l'un des amis proches de Squall.

" Je suis pas un bébé. Je me perdrai pas. " Protesta le blond en croisant les bras pour empêcher le roux de lui prendre la main de force.

" Tu veux bien si c'est à moi que tu la donnes? " Proposa Squall avec un sourire amusé. Comme il s'y était attendu, Roxas ne se fit pas prier et tendit le bras.

Roxas s'était attaché à Squall comme s'il était son frère; et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire inséparables.

" Alors tu acceptes si c'est lui qui le demande, mais pas moi? " S'indigna Linoa, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. " Je suis ta petite amie, Squall! Tu _dois_ me donner la main. "

" Ne soit pas jalouse, Noa. Tu sais bien que ça me gêne un peu, c'est tout. C'est pas pareil si c'est Roxas. " S'excusa Squall, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Quelle fleur bleue tu fais. " Se moqua Seifer, qui préférait rester près de la brune. " Je sais! Lin, t'as qu'à _me _donner la main. Ça me gênera pas, moi. "

Squall se tourna vers lui, outré.

" Mais t'es pas mon petit ami. Ça voudrait rien dire. " Refusa catégoriquement Linoa en levant une main pour passer ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. " Squall, on s'est déjà embrassés, mais tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on se tienne la main? T'es bizarre. "

" Oh allez, vous allez parler de ça encore longtemps? Le cours a été assez pénible sans que vous vous y mettiez aussi. " Se plaignit Tifa en s'étirant.

Le petit groupe atteignit enfin le campus. Roxas s'éloigna pour aller courir jusqu'à la rambarde et grimpa sur les barreaux pour pouvoir regarder l'océan. Il rit quand un vent fort souffla sur son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il adorait cette sensation. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Axel le rejoindre et faire de même. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand, après un certain temps, ils étaient tellement décoiffés que leurs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

" On rentre? " Les appela Linoa en faisant de grands signes.

Roxas se tourna vers elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et lui fit signe à son tour. Il sauta en bas de la rambarde, manquant de tomber tant il s'était mal réceptionné, mais il n'en fut pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il fila comme une flèche vers la jeune femme, passa à côté d'elle et se jeta sur l'une des jambes de Squall, qu'il serra au creux de ses petits bras et ne lâcha plus. Évidemment, le jeune châtain éprouvait quelques difficultés à marcher ainsi et il le fit savoir. Roxas ne voulut rien entendre. Ce fut Axel qui vint à son secours. Il chatouilla le jeune blond, qui éclata de rire et desserra sa prise, pour finalement le porter par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune enfant protesta, mais finit par se calmer quand il se rendit compte qu'on ne l'écoutait pas.

Roxas sourit, amusé. Ce n'était pas toujours facile sur le navire, mais pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa vie contre celle d'un autre petit garçon. Il était heureux ici, entouré de ses amis, de Squall et de centaines d'hommes à qui il se promettait de ressembler en grandissant. Il avait décidé de devenir comme Squall; un grand soldat. Le châtain apprenait à se servir d'une étrange épée et la tâche n'était pas si facile. Un revolver y était incorporé et permettait une utilisation de la lame simultanément. Encore fallait-il être capable de viser tout en bougeant sans cesse.

Squall avait encore beaucoup de mal, mais il s'améliorait. Il ne manquait plus qu'une cible sur deux; une avancée prodigieuse comparée à ce qu'il était capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant. Il deviendrait un soldat hors pair, Roxas en était persuadé. Et il ferait tout son possible pour en faire de même.

-o-o-

Trois ans, ce n'était décidément pas encore assez pour mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Squall et ses parents ne se parlaient plus et Roxas ignorait pourquoi. L'adolescent – à présent majeur – était resté à peu près agréable pendant un certain temps.

Jusqu'à la mort aussi violente qu'inattendue de Cid Kramer. Le pauvre homme avait été subitement pris d'un fort mal de tête puis s'était effondré, immobile. Il ne s'était jamais relevé. Ce fut une étape difficile à franchir pour Squall, qui fut alors promu au rang de Général d'Armée à la place de Cid. Inutile de dire que cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation déjà délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les autres soldats le toisaient du regard, se moquaient même de lui à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Roxas et les quelques amis de Squall lui restaient fidèles; sauf peut-être Linoa et Seifer. La jeune femme fut remerciée après quatre ans passés aux côtés du nouveau général. La jeune femme avait eut énormément de mal à accepter la décision du châtain, mais elle avait fini par comprendre quelles motivations l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte. Seifer, lui, était plus rancunier et bien qu'il restât du côté de Squall, il lui reprocha régulièrement d'avoir brisé le cœur de leur amie.

Roxas détestait être le seul à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tout avait changé si subitement. Un jour, il vivait dans l'insouciance et était entouré de personnes aimantes; le lendemain, le rêve avait pris fin et la réalité le frappait avec une telle force qu'il en était étourdi. Il avait posé des questions à Axel, le seul dont il soit resté assez proche, mais le roux s'était contenté de lui sourire, l'air désolé.

" _Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Pourquoi ils ne veulent rien me dire?_ " Pesta le blond en suivant des adolescents dans une salle de cour.

Malgré son jeune âge, il était capable de suivre les leçons des élèves les plus âgés. Il avait été découvert très tôt que Roxas possédait des capacités de compréhension hors norme. De ce fait, il suivait les plus grands durant leur formation militaire et scolaire. Il passerait bientôt l'examen qui le hisserait au rang de Soldat et poursuivrait son ascension jusqu'au titre de Général. Il avait déjà tout préparé soigneusement et n'avait plus qu'à suivre son plan. La seule chose qui le perturbait, c'était son incapacité à se servir d'une arme à feu. Ses bras étaient encore trop chétifs pour encaisser le recul occasionné par la décharge. Aussi s'était-il contenté de manier une épée, ce qui le lassait de plus en plus. Il savait la manipuler à la perfection, occasionnant la jalousie de certains, et songeait sérieusement à en manipuler deux en même temps. Il était certain de pouvoir en tirer des résultats fort intéressants. Et puis, maintenant que Squall était à la tête de l'armée balambienne, il se faisait un devoir de faire partie des meilleurs. Squall devait pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

C'est ainsi que passèrent les mois, puis les années, et que Roxas atteignit le rang de Général de Corps d'Armée à l'âge de quinze ans. Ses efforts portaient enfin leurs fruits. Il n'avait passé tout ce temps le nez plongé dans les livres et enfermé dans la serre aux monstres pour peaufiner sa technique à l'épée pour rien. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas être pris pour un prétentieux; bien qu'il ait eu énormément de mal à contenir son enthousiasme quand Léon – le nouveau prénom sous lequel les soldats devaient appeler Squall – était venu le féliciter en personne.

Son admiration pour le châtain n'avait pas décru; bien au contraire. Le frère était devenu modèle, puis idole, et enfin amour secret. Le blond cachait piètrement ses sentiments et malgré cela, Léon n'y répondait pas. Il préférait se pavaner avec ces catins qui entraient et sortaient du vaisseau aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air. Ça l'attristait beaucoup. Depuis la mort de Cid et le divorce de ses parents, Squall était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Non pas qu'il se soit montré moins sympathique envers Roxas; il était plus distant, souriait moins facilement et était d'une humeur changeante. Le jeune blond ne demandait qu'à l'aider à aller mieux, mais pour une raison qui le dépassait complètement, le balafré – un autre changement qui s'était effectué au cours des dernières années grâce à Seifer cette fois, qui avait reçu une marque semblable, lui aussi en plein visage – refusait de se tourner vers lui. Il noyait ses angoisses et ses peurs à la faveur des courbes féminines et de leurs douces promesses; et beaucoup plus rarement celles quasi-inexistantes de quelques hommes.

Roxas savait déjà qu'il ne partait pas perdant juste parce qu'il était un homme – non pas un adolescent, mais bien un _homme_. Il avait lu, appris, grandi. Il n'était pas comme les autres gosses de son âge. Il avait mûri plus vite; mentalement, tout du moins. Il avait passé de longues heures à parler de ses soucis amoureux avec Axel, qui s'entêtait à le faire changer d'avis.

" Tu risques gros, Roxas. Vaut mieux laisser tomber et passer à autre chose. " Lui avait-il dit.

Ils s'étaient violemment disputés quand le jeune blond avait insisté pour que le roux lui explique clairement ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il ne comprit que plus tard.

Après maintes tentatives et avoir insisté, Léon finit par céder. Roxas s'était attendu à passer la soirée la plus merveilleuse de son existence à leur premier rapport; il l'avait passé à se crisper et à faire comme si l'horrible douleur n'était que le fruit de son imagination. La seconde tentative fut, elle, un peu plus appréciable pour lui. Ce fut aussi la dernière.

L'adolescent avait découvert que Léon continuait à recevoir des prostituées. Il l'avait confronté à ce sujet, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était sérieux et qu'il n'attendait rien de moins qu'un juste retour de ses sentiments. Quand il avait vu la figure de Squall blêmir, il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amour pour le plus grand. Pourtant, un acte si intime ne pouvait qu'être motivé par des sentiments profonds, non? Comment Squall pouvait-il s'adonner à de pareilles activités sans éprouver la moindre émotion? N'avait-il pas compris que Roxas l'aimait réellement? Pourquoi se serait-il offert à lui sinon par amour?

Ça le dépassait complètement. La seule conclusion à laquelle il aboutit fut qu'il avait été utilisé pour satisfaire les besoins d'un rustre, d'un porc qui avait le cerveau sous la ceinture. Quelle humiliation. Les yeux de Roxas se remplirent de larmes de rage; tant pis si le balafré les voyait et prenait pitié. Bientôt, il aurait pitié de lui-même quand Roxas lui ferait vivre un enfer.

L'adolescent tourna les talons, sortit de la chambre du général en courant et partit se réfugier dans les bras d'Axel, qui passa la soirée à essayer de le consoler avec des paroles rassurantes. En vain.

" _Je me vengerai._ " Pensait le blond alors que les dernières larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. " _Il va regretter de m'avoir pris pour l'une de ces chiennes. _"

Cette nuit-là, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais plus s'ouvrir aux autres aussi ouvertement. Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à qui que ce soit. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il serait amoureux.

-o-o-

Roxas se réveilla difficilement, ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil. La première chose qu'il aperçut en ouvrant les paupières furent deux tatouages discrets sous des yeux clos.

" _Axel_. "

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son amant et se blottit contre lui. Il avait besoin, plus que jamais, de le sentir près de lui. Sans doute était-ce sa discussion de la veille, et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éveillée, qui l'avait fait se souvenir de celui qu'il était avant d'être changé par nul autre que Léon. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée.

Non, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier. Tout cela était bel et bien terminé à présent.

Roxas leva les yeux et étudia le visage d'Axel. Endormi, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils comme s'il était soucieux. Il avait cette même expression lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Attendri, le blond sourit et tendit une main vers le visage de l'autre général. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il caressa sa joue et en profita aussi pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas être remarqué, Axel fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis se réveilla. Roxas n'arrêta pas pour autant. Le plus grand le regarda quelques secondes puis il referma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Sans crier gare, il passa les bras autour de la taille du blond et posa les mains sur son fessier sans l'once d'une hésitation. Il sentit – et entendit – le plus jeune protester, mais il l'ignora, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par abandonner.

" T'es pas possible. " Marmonna Roxas, le feu aux joues.

" Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça, non? T'es dur avec moi. " Se plaignit le roux avec une moue boudeuse.

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point; Roxas devait l'admettre. Depuis leur récente relation, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre qu'échanger quelques baisers, se tenir la main, se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais rien de plus. Parfois, le blond sentait clairement que ça ne suffisait plus à son amant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser aller plus loin. Il avait trop peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Resterait-il avec lui? L'abandonnerait-il? Au fond, il savait bien qu'Axel n'était pas ce genre d'homme, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses doutes.

Le roux vit la contrariété que Roxas montrait sans s'en rendre compte. Il serra un peu plus le blond pour attirer son attention.

" Hé, t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est pas grave. "

" Je suis vraiment désolé, Axel. " S'excusa le jeune général en évitant le regard de son collègue.

" Bah, j'ai toujours ma fidèle main gauche en attendant. "

Roxas grimaça et l'obligea à ôter ses mains de son fessier. Le roux éclata de rire tandis que son amant se levait du lit, arborant un splendide pyjama gris aux motifs étoilés. Axel trouvait Roxas mignon, habillé comme il l'était, mais ça ne l'émoustillait pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'avec le t-shirt ou le bermuda en moins…voire les deux…

" On sera bientôt arrivés, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda subitement le jeune blond en se tournant vers le roux. Ce dernier se redressa, appuyé sur le coude droit. " Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que le navire s'est mis en route. "

Myst était une contrée reculée. Isolée du monde, cette petite île était perdue au beau milieu des mers de l'Ouest et était, paraissait-il, protégée par une tempête créée par les mages eux-mêmes pour repousser d'éventuels envahisseurs. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une précaution visant à apaiser les plus paranoïaques; hélas, la menace était bien réelle, et la peur justifiée.

L'adjoint au général d'armée s'avança jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et en tira le rideau pour regarder au dehors. La mer était calme et limpide, à tel point qu'il était possible de voir les poissons nager en surface. Aussi loin que portait le regard de Roxas, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une vague. Et pourtant, là-bas, à l'horizon, se dessinait déjà une petite île.

Quelque chose se préparait et l'adolescent n'aimait guère cela. Il feignit l'indifférence quand il s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. La journée promettait d'être rude, il devait se tenir prêt.

-o-o-

" Pas de tempête à l'horizon. C'est mauvais signe. "

Les mots de Nida résonnèrent de façon sinistre dans la totalité du bureau comme s'il s'était agi d'un mauvais présage; et ça n'en était pas si loin. Léon ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer une carte de l'île avec son jeune assistant. Le terrain ne mettrait ni l'armée ennemie ni la leur en position de force. Myst était une immense plaine au cœur de l'océan; ni plus ni moins. Ils ne pourraient pas se cacher dans d'éventuelles montagnes ni surprendre Midgar du haut d'une vallée. Il n'y avait pas terrain plus plat, et Léon maudit la force qui était à l'origine de la géographie de Myst.

" Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose… " Maugréa-t-il, cherchant une forêt – en vain.

Sora réfléchit un instant puis frappa la paume de sa main du poing, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Le balafré leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

" Vous avez bien dit qu'il y a des Éons, non? Ne peuvent-ils pas modifier le paysage avec leurs pouvoirs? " Demanda-t-il.

Mais bien sûr! S'il y avait un Éon de la terre, alors le problème était aussitôt résolu!

" Encore faut-il qu'il y ait un esprit qui en soit capable. " Rationnalisa le plus grand avec un long soupir. Il ne devait pas trop espérer, au risque d'être déçu s'il s'avérait que leur brillante idée ne resterait rien de plus qu'une supposition parmi tant d'autres. " Je l'espère… "

" Il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire pour mettre la victoire de notre côté. " Réfléchit tout haut le plus jeune. " En arrivant les premiers, on prend le risque de se faire encercler par l'ennemi quand il atteindra les côtes. D'un autre côté, ça peut nous permettre de se positionner sur la périphérie de l'île et de commencer l'assaut avant même qu'ils ne quittent leurs navires. Si on réussit à les endommager, ils ne pourront même pas atteindre la rive et on éliminera déjà pas mal de soldats. Il n'y a en principe aucun sorcier à Midgar, donc on peut affirmer qu'aucun des bateaux ne sera protégé pour repousser nos attaques. "

" Et avec quoi comptes-tu les attaquer d'aussi loin? Des révolvers? " Ricana Léon, amusé.

" Rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez appris quand je suis arrivé ici. " Répondit le plus jeune, l'air fier. " Il faut au moins connaître les soldats qui ont des aptitudes particulières, n'est-ce pas? "

Le général fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas où… À moins que…

" Demyx. " Dit-il, pensant déjà à une stratégie.

" Exactement. Qui de mieux qu'un sorcier qui manipule l'eau dans ce genre de situation? " Demanda Sora en bombant le torse.

" Le tout est de savoir s'il sera capable de contrôler autant de matière. "

Léon pressa le bouton de mise en marche du micro et demanda à Demyx de se rendre à son bureau le plus rapidement possible. En bon soldat, le blond se présenta moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

" Vous m'avez appelé, Mon Général? " Dit le soldat en saluant son supérieur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Demyx baissa le bras.

" Il se pourrait que tu sois notre pièce maîtresse dans le combat qui va nous opposer à Midgar. Es-tu capable de manipuler une quantité d'eau importante? " Demanda le balafré.

Il remarqua que la nouvelle ne sembla pas réjouir le jeune soldat. Quoi de plus normal après ce qui venait de lui être dit? Cependant, Léon n'était pas du genre à prendre de gants; il préférait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

" Eh bien…je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. " Marmonna Demyx, penaud.

" Il faudra. Entraine-toi dès que nous serons arrivés et dis-moi ce que tu es capable de faire. " Lui dit le balafré. Avec un signe de la tête, il renvoya le blond, qui ne chercha pas à s'attarder davantage. Sora le regarda partir, soucieux.

" J'aimerais l'accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas. " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le général.

" Même si ça me dérangeait, tu irais quand même, non? " Fit-il d'un ton agacé.

" Vous êtes assez grand pour vous débrouiller. Demyx aura plus besoin de moi. Il ne contrôle pas très bien ses nerfs dans ce genre de situation; il lui faudra quelqu'un pour l'apaiser. "

" N'a-t-il pas d'autres amis pour l'accompagner? Quand nous aurons amarré, il faudra indiquer la marche à suivre à tous les autres soldats. Je serai moi-même occupé avec les grandes instances de Myst; il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper des troupes à ma place. "

" N'est-ce pas ce à quoi servent les généraux? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. " Je ne suis encore qu'un soldat, moi. "

" Très bien. " Léon posa la main sur le pied du micro et le poussa pour le placer devant son jeune assistant. " Fais-leur la demande toi-même dans ce cas. "

S'il pensait que ça suffirait à le faire changer d'avis. Sora tira un peu plus le micro vers lui et parla. Il demanda de façon très polie aux généraux de s'occuper des soldats à leur arrivée sur l'île et que les ordres leur seraient communiqués dans les plus brefs délais. Il en profita pour demander à Demyx de l'attendre avant de partir faire ses tests. Une fois l'annonce passée, le plus jeune rendit l'appareil au général d'armée et continua à chercher une stratégie d'attaque. Il valait mieux prévoir un plan B dans l'éventualité où Demyx ne pourrait pas les aider.

Il commençait à prendre forme quand Nida annonça qu'il venait de stopper le vaisseau près des côtes. Sora fila jusqu'à l'entrée du vaisseau où il trouva Demyx, qui l'attendait. Le blond lui adressa un signe de la tête en guise de salutation – ou peut-être de remerciement? – puis se mit en route.

Les deux compagnons s'aventurèrent le plus loin possible du vaisseau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Demyx releva les manches de son uniforme et se concentra.

-o-o-

Léon avait indiqué la marche à suivre à ses généraux et s'était ensuite éloigné du large groupe pour rejoindre des habitants venus accueillir leurs alliés. Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient deux femmes et deux hommes; ou trois femmes et un homme. L'une des femmes attira son attention, d'abord à cause de son habit puis sa chevelure verte comme l'herbe qu'il foulait. La jeune fille – elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Roxas – était vêtue de tissus riches, d'une couleur presque identique à celle de ses cheveux, ornés de motifs en forme d'étoiles. Il laissait voir les cuisses de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une poitrine qui se développerait certainement encore. À côté d'elle se tenait une femme, elle d'âge plus mûr, à l'air noble. Son habit abondamment décoré de broderies dorées et de dentelles blanches lui procuraient un air doux qui contrastait avec l'immense arc attaché dans son dos. La troisième personne était un vieillard à l'allure excentrique. Sa longue veste rose flottait au vent et les yeux du vieil homme étaient protégés de la lumière du soleil par de petites lunettes rondes aux verres teintés. Quant à la dernière personne…

Léon la vit s'approcher d'un pas assuré et lui tendre une main délicate et fine.

" Vous êtes le Général Leonhart, je présume. Je me présente : Cécil Harvey. C'est moi qui ai fait appel à vos services. "

Le balafré serra la main que lui tendait Cécil et se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme face à lui. Ses longs cheveux presque blancs, son armure pale et raffinée ainsi que ses lèvres légèrement bleutées lui avaient fait croire le contraire; sans compter les traits fins et délicats de son visage.

" Voici Rydia, Rosa et Tellah. Nous sommes chargés d'assurer la protection des habitants de l'île. " Continua l'homme en armure.

Il désigna tour à tour la fille aux cheveux verts, la dame noble puis le vieillard, qui remonta ses lunettes lorsque son nom fut dévoilé.

" Pas étonnant que vous nous ayez contactés si vous êtes si peu à vous battre. " Remarqua Léon en croisant les bras. Il serait plutôt question de se battre à la place de Myst plutôt que de les soutenir; une nouvelle qui n'enchantait guère le balafré.

" Ne vous méprenez pas. Tout le monde sur cette île est capable de se défendre; nous avions juste besoin d'élargir nos rangs. " Intervint Rosa d'un ton ferme. Décidément, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Elle qui avait l'air si doux… " Les Éons, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ont un pouvoir limité par les capacités de leur Invoqueur. "

" Invoqueur? " Répéta le balafré, peu assuré.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela pour l'instant. Nous aurons tout le loisir d'en reparler une fois les troupes ennemies repoussées. " Déclara Cécil avec un sourire sincère.

Cet homme avait l'air bien sûr de lui. Léon espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se trompait pas; si Rufus avait eu vent de l'intervention de Balamb dans le conflit, il ne faisait aucun doute que la bataille serait rude.

" Oh! " S'exclama subitement Rydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Demanda Rosa, alarmée.

" C'est Vithie. Il file vers l'océan. Je me demande bien pourquoi… " L'adolescente se tordit les doigts, hésitante. " Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. Je reviendrai vite! " Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en courant vers les côtes les plus au Nord.

Léon tourna un regard confus vers le trio. Rosa haussa les épaules, Tellah remonta ses lunettes une fois de plus, et Cécil secoua la tête lentement en souriant.

" _Eh bien, ça promet…_ " Se dit le balafré.

-o-o-

Sora avait regretté certains des choix qu'il avait dû faire durant toute sa vie, mais certainement pas celui-là. Ce pauvre Demyx s'était planté sur le bord de la plage et avait tenté de se calmer un peu. Le jeune châtain l'avait aidé et avait réussi. Mais après ça, le soldat avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer. Et là, Sora lui-même n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait laissé le blond seul un instant pour aller chercher Zexion. Il était le seul que le jeune châtain connaisse quoi soit capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs surnaturels. Après l'arrivée du borgne, Demyx sembla plus motivé. Ils pensèrent que le tour était joué.

Ils s'étaient trompés.

" Demyx, un surfeur rirait de ta vague. Elle est minuscule. " Fit remarquer Zexion quand la dixième vague fut à peine plus grande que les précédentes.

" Je fais ce que je peux! " Lança le blond, qui s'était mis à trembler des pieds à la tête.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour foirer ses sorts. Léon lui avait confié une mission importante pour son premier service et il voulait à tout prix montrer qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose d'autre que de rider la surface de l'eau! Et, remarquait-il, plus il se concentrait, moins ses sorts avaient d'effet. C'était une catastrophe.

" Détends-toi un peu et réessaie. " Conseilla le borgne de sa voix calme. Il tourna la tête vers Sora, cherchant certainement un peu d'aide, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une mine aussi abattue que la sienne.

" Ça ne sert à rien. Plus je veux faire au mieux et moins cette stupide eau veut bouger! " S'emporta le blond, à présent hors de ses gonds.

" Bah, comment peux-tu prétendre être sorcier sans être capable de remuer un peu de cet océan? " Fit une voix lointaine.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards incrédules, se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir le bruit. C'est alors que juste devant eux, une immense colonne d'eau jaillit des profondeurs marines et se hissa haut dans le ciel. Le liquide se compacta pour prendre la forme d'un gigantesque serpent translucide. L'eau coula alors le long de son corps et laissa apparaître une robe d'écailles bleues et vertes. Quand la créature se courba vers l'avant pour observer le trio, celui-ci remarqua des ailerons carmin.

" U – u – un – un Éon! " Bégaya Demyx en tombant sur son séant, surpris.

" Vithie! " Appela une jeune fille au loin. Les garçons se retournèrent et virent une forme verte s'approcher d'eux; une adolescente à l'allure particulière.

" Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter? Mon nom est Léviathan. Cesse de m'appeler par ce sobriquet ridicule. " Pesta l'Éon, qui observait à présent la jeune fille.

" Alors ça y est? Tu l'as enfin trouvé! " S'enthousiasma Rydia quand elle fut assez proche du groupe. " Lequel est-ce? "

Son regard parcourut les visages étonnés de Sora et de Demyx, puis celui, impassible, de Zexion. Elle fronça les sourcils quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

" Pas toi. Tu as déjà une Chimère à tes côtés. " Remarqua-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres.

" Ce fanfaron à la crête de perroquet se prétend sorcier. Ha! C'est à peine s'il est capable de soulever ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mon océan. " Se moqua Léviathan.

" Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, Vithie. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as triché? Ton eau pèse plus qu'elle ne le devrait! " Fit la jeune femme, l'air scandalisé. " Arrête de te moquer de ce pauvre garçon et laisse-le s'entraîner tranquillement. "

" Crois-tu vraiment qu'une misérable humaine comme toi peut me donner des ordres? " Répondit la Chimère en battant la surface de l'eau de sa queue pour lui envoyer de l'eau. Rydia poussa une exclamation quand elle fut trempée de la tête au pied. " Voilà de quoi garder la tête froide. "

Zexion et Sora tournèrent des regards courroucés vers l'Éon, tandis que Demyx accourait aux côtés de l'adolescente. Il leva les mains mais, n'osant toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, il les garda à distance et se concentra pour attirer l'eau au creux de ses mains. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Rydia soit de nouveau complètement sèche. Demyx fit alors volte-face, l'eau toujours au creux de ses mains. Il en fit une boule compacte, qu'il envoya s'écraser juste sous l'un des yeux de la créature. La jeune femme poussa un hoquet de surprise en portant les mains à sa bouche.

" Tu es lâche de t'en prendre à une demoiselle sans défense! " Tonna-t-il à l'attention de Léviathan. " On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les femmes avec respect? "

Derrière lui, Rydia s'était mise à rougir comme une pivoine.

" Sans défense, dis-tu? " Rit la créature. " Cette petite se fait obéir au doigt et à l'œil par plus d'une dizaine d'Éons. Elle pourrait nous écraser, toi et moi, d'un simple claquement de doigts. "

Le quatuor s'écarta lorsqu'un filet d'eau se faufila entre les herbes dans leur direction. Il s'avéra que leur cible n'était autre que Demyx, car ce dernier ne put y échapper; ce ne fut pourtant pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. Le filet s'élargit à mesure qu'il s'enroulait autour du corps du blond et le soulevait de terre. Son nom fut appelé à plusieurs reprises par ses compagnons qui, impuissants, assistaient au spectacle sans rien pouvoir faire.

" Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie! " Dit Sora en se tournant vers Rydia, qui gardait tout son calme.

" Son Épreuve a commencé. Nous ne devons pas intervenir. " Lui répondit-elle sans quitter Demyx des yeux – il était à présent prisonnier d'une large bulle d'eau. " Vithie le teste pour savoir s'il mérite d'obtenir son aide. "

Zexion fronça les sourcils. Alors ce qu'il avait dû endurer avant de voir la Chimère apparaître devant lui était son épreuve? C'était ce qui lui avait permis d'acquérir plus de puissance? Mais qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter?

Demyx, de son côté, paniquait complètement. Il était en train de se noyer dans une bulle gigantesque, suspendue au dessus de l'eau. Et ce maudit serpent de mer le fixait de son regard cruel. Sans doute devait-il apprécier grandement le spectacle. Oh, mais Demyx n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il se sortirait de ce mauvais pas.

Le blond ferma les yeux pour ne plus se concentrer que sur la tactique à suivre. Il ne boirait pas toute cette eau, c'était certain. Il suffoquerait avant même d'en avoir avalé la moitié; sans compter qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'eau de mer. Il pourrait aussi en concentrer plusieurs quantités au creux de ses mains et les éjecter de la sphère pour la réduire; non, ça lui prendrait trop de temps. Soudain, le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Mais bien sûr! C'était ça, la solution! Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri victorieux, mais se souvint trop tard qu'en agissant de la sorte, il ne ferait que boire la tasse. Demyx lutta pour ne pas perdre trop de temps et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Il retrouva sa concentration et ouvrit les bras en grand. Il leva le bras droit haut au dessus de sa tête. En réponse, une partie de l'eau se détacha de la bulle et vint flotter autour, diminuant ainsi le volume de liquide retenant le blond prisonnier. Il se mit à faire tourner son poignet droit; la fine colonne d'eau s'allongea, emportant de plus en plus de liquide pour pouvoir grandir. Rapidement, la bulle se réduisit jusqu'à laisser le blond prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un ver aqueux s'agitait en cercle autour de lui, attendant ses prochaines instructions.

" Hmm. " Fit Léviathan en reposant le soldat sur la terre ferme, où ses amis s'empressèrent de lui demander s'il allait bien. " Tu as mis du temps à te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ton cerveau aurait grand besoin d'être plus rempli. "

" Il a raison, Demyx. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à faire ça plus tôt, espèce d'idiot! " S'emporta Zexion qui, plus que de la colère, ressentait de l'inquiétude. Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules.

" Maintenant que j'ai mon Éon – " Léviathan poussa une exclamation offusquée en entendant cela. " Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de nos ennemis à moi seul. " Se félicita le blond en bombant le torse, fier de lui-même.

" Je n'exagèrerais pas autant si j'étais toi. " Intervint sèchement la Chimère. " D'une part, tu es encore loin d'avoir atteint un tel niveau de maîtrise de ton art. D'autre part, même à leur pleine puissance, les pouvoirs des Éons restent limités. Il en va de même pour toi, jeune homme. " Ces paroles furent adressées à Zexion. " Le Prince des Ténèbres t'a accordé sa protection, mais ne te repose pas trop sur elle. "

" Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. " Déclara le borgne, l'air sûr de lui pour prouver qu'il disait vrai. Le dragon des mers sembla le croire.

" Très bien. À présent, tâchons d'apprendre quelques choses à cet idiot avant qu'il ne provoque une catastrophe. Nos adversaires approchent rapidement; mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder. " Expliqua Léviathan en portant son regard au loin, vers l'horizon.

-o-o-

" Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire? "

Les militaires répondirent à l'affirmative puis se séparèrent pour se mettre en position. Axel les regarda s'éloigner attentivement, veillant à ce qu'aucun ne partent dans la mauvaise direction. S'il en croyait les paroles de Léon, aucune erreur ne serait pardonnée. Midgar deviendrait d'autant plus sérieuse que son ennemie jurée serait présente. Axel partageait ce point de vue. Trop occupé à observer les soldats, il ne vit pas que Roxas l'avait rejoint, faisant preuve lui aussi d'une grande attention à ce qu'il se passait sur la vaste plaine. Des habitants de Myst se mêlaient aux soldats; sans doute Léon avait-il déjà pu discuter du plan d'attaque avec la personne à la tête des habitants. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il serait ardu d'aller leur faire part de la bonne stratégie à suivre.

Il préféra se dire que leurs alliés agissaient selon les ordres qu'on leur avait donnés.

" Il y avait longtemps que notre armée n'avait pas participé à une guerre de cette ampleur. " Dit subitement Roxas.

Axel mit un certain temps à répondre, surpris par la présence de son collègue et amant. " En effet. La dernière fois qu'on a déployé les troupes, c'était à Dalmasca. "

" Cette fois non plus, il n'y aura aucun prisonnier. " Ajouta l'adolescent.

" Ouais… " Marmonna le roux, les sourcils froncés. Des circonstances différentes impliquaient des règles différentes. Cette fois-ci non plus, pas question de s'encombrer de voyageurs supplémentaires. Les ennemis qui resteraient sur l'île seraient tous réduits à l'état de dépouilles. Axel serra les poings à cette pensée. Comme tant d'autres, l'idée d'ôter la vie le répugnait, mais il savait devoir passer par là avec la voie qu'il avait choisi de suivre. S'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il tuerait sans hésiter. Il garderait ses regrets jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

" Allons nous préparer, nous aussi. Je vois les navires à l'horizon. Ça va être à nous de jouer. " Déclara le plus jeune en marchant en direction des troupes.

Axel le suivit sans un mot et pria tous les dieux pour que Roxas s'en sorte sain et sauf.

-o-o-

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit rester ici? C'est nul! "

Riku fit les cents pas en bas de la plateforme, enrageant de ne pas avoir pu suivre son meilleur ami à l'extérieur. Tout le monde était parti, son père y compris. Alors pourquoi Nida et lui avaient dû rester à l'intérieur du vaisseau?

" Sora et toi êtes vraiment différents. " Commenta le pilote, accoudé au tableau de bord, son regard suivant les mouvements du jeune homme. " Comment fera-t-on, à ton avis, si on doit partir en urgence et que nous ne sommes pas ici? "

" Mais on ne partira _pas_! Vous avez battu Midgar la dernière fois; vous gagnerez cette fois aussi! " Insista l'argenté.

" J'aimerais pouvoir en être aussi sûr que toi. " Répondit Nida en haussant les sourcils, surpris par l'assurance du plus jeune. " Seulement, ça n'est pas le cas. Personne ne peut savoir à l'avance qui sortira vainqueur et c'est justement pour ça que notre présence ici est importante. "

L'argenté pesta encore quelques minutes puis finit par se calmer. Il décida d'aller prendre place sur le fauteuil de Léon; tant pis si le pilote le répétait plus tard. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite d'énerver le général pendant quelques temps. Il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il faisait subir à l'équipage. Riku ricana seul, dans son coin, mais devint plus sérieux quand Nida dit sombrement :

" Ça commence. "

-o-o-

Sora était resté au côté de Demyx, ainsi qu'une centaine d'hommes pour assurer la relève lorsque l'assaut du mage serait terminé. Le blond ne laissa pas le temps aux vaisseaux de s'approcher trop près des côtes. D'un geste ample du bras droit, il envoya une vague haute d'une dizaine de mètres s'écraser contre la première ligne de bateaux. Sans attendre d'avoir constaté les dégâts, il enchaina avec une autre houle aussi grande. Parmi le fracas de l'océan agité, on pouvait entendre celui des navires qui s'entrechoquaient, leurs trajectoires perturbées par la force des courants. À leur bord, des hommes criaient des ordres incompréhensibles depuis les côtes, mais peu importait. Avec ces deux vagues, Demyx avait neutralisé un quart de la flotte militaire qui s'approchait. Rapidement, l'ennemi riposta. Les bateaux équipés de canons tirèrent en direction des terres, leurs projectiles provoquant des cratères profonds et étendus.

Le combat avait débuté depuis à peine cinq minutes et les pertes humaines étaient déjà considérables dans les deux camps.

" Prenez vos distances! " Lança Sora lorsque les embarcations atteignirent les terres.

Son groupe se recula précipitamment et se prépara à faire feu sur les soldats ennemis. Lorsque les premiers dévalèrent des vaisseaux, tous remarquèrent que ces soldats portaient de lourdes armures noires.

" Des soldats de Baron. " Dit l'un des Invoqueurs.

Les blesser serait une rude tâche, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Sora n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'un soldat l'attaqua avec hargne. Il brandit ses épées et se protégea de l'assaut du mieux qu'il put. De brefs coups d'œil derrière son adversaire l'informèrent qu'une autre flotte approchait – probablement Midgar cette fois. Un groupe de soldats protégea Demyx pendant que ce dernier se chargeait de créer de nouvelles vagues.

Rassuré par ce qu'il voyait au sein de son groupe, l'adolescent se concentra sur son combat. L'homme face à lui n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune technique; il se contentait de frapper aussi fort que possible en espérant avoir le dessus. Patient, Sora le laissa se fatiguer assez pour pouvoir attaquer à son tour. Lorsque le moment propice se présenta, un second soldat l'attaqua lui aussi, par derrière. Le jeune châtain fit un pas de côté pour esquiver et vit l'épée se planter dans l'armure de son premier adversaire, juste sous la cuirasse. Le malheureux tomba au sol sans pouvoir pousser un cri. Profitant du choc de l'autre soldat, Sora s'avança rapidement et planta l'une de ses armes au même endroit, alors certain d'avoir trouvé l'un des points faibles de la protection des soldats de Baron. Il avait eu énormément de chance; pas ses ennemis. Il retira la lame à présent couverte de liquide cramoisi et se tourna en entendant des cris.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

La plaine était couverte d'hommes – et de quelques femmes – qui se livraient une guerre sans merci. Lentement, mais sûrement, l'herbe de la plaine se teintait du sang des combattants et l'air en prenait l'odeur. Au loin, il pouvait voir Séphiroth et Cloud tuer adversaire après adversaire à une vitesse fulgurante. Ces deux là avaient passé assez de temps dans l'armée pour savoir agir efficacement. Un peu plus à gauche, Léon et Tifa menaient une lutte aussi violente. L'adolescent fut surpris de voir la brune sur le terrain, frappant avec force et détermination.

Bien vite, il se força à se remettre de son choc. S'il restait distrait trop longtemps, il se retrouverait à terre sans savoir pourquoi.

-o-o-

Avec Demyx à ses côtés, sa première véritable expérience de la guerre fut moins désastreuse qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il ne dirait pas se sentir à l'aise pour autant. Il était simplement moins mortifié par l'ambiance chaotique qui régnait sur les plaines de Myst. Il ne dénombra pas moins de trente six cadavres aux alentours. Usant de ses capacités, il les raviva et les fit se battre à sa place. Il en chargea un de sa protection tandis que tous les autres se jetaient sur des soldats apeurés de voir revivre les morts; et à juste titre. La surprise, cependant, laissa vite place à la rage, tournée uniquement vers celui qui osait profaner le sommeil des défunts. Cela ne leur suffit malheureusement pas à prendre le dessus. Les rangs des morts-vivants augmentèrent progressivement, bien que certains soient tombés, inanimés, au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Des éclats de voix au milieu de la cohue attirèrent son attention. Abasourdi, il vit plusieurs des goules être balayées comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons, projetées plusieurs mètres plus loin et tombant avec fracas.

Ça se rapprochait de lui.

Le borgne ne bougea pas et se prépara à se défendre, son épée en main. La goule chargée de le protéger resta à ses côtés, attendant elle aussi que l'ennemi se tienne face à eux. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un petit groupe d'individus; ils étaient quatre plus exactement.

" Je m'en doutais. " Fit l'un d'eux en posant son arme au sol; une sorte de faux gigantesque.

" Tu t'en doutais de quoi? " Demanda la jeune femme à ses côtés, l'air lassé, tandis qu'elle étudiait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

" Tu le reconnais pas? " Fit celui à la faux avec un sourire prédateur. Ses yeux à la couleur des fleurs de lavande se posèrent sur Zexion; ce dernier se souvint aussitôt du groupe. " C'est le gamin au chat. "

" Ah ouiii. C'est le loser qui s'amusait à égorger des poulets, c'est ça? " Demanda la fille, soudain amusée par la situation. " Qu'est-ce qu'une mauviette comme lui fait ici? "

" Bah, il se sera réfugié sur cette île de froussards. Mais pour ce que ça lui apporte au final… " Dit un autre.

Zexion ne les avait pas revus depuis un certain temps, mais il n'avait jamais oublié leurs noms. Celui à la faux, Marluxia, était toujours à la tête du gang. Larxène, la seule fille du groupe, les suivait dans l'unique but de se distraire un peu. Venait ensuite Lexaeus, un colosse discret dont on pouvait deviner les pensées en observant ses yeux. Enfin, il y avait le plus étrange d'entre eux et le plus redoutable : Saïx. Zexion ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec une cicatrice en plein milieu du visage – et en forme de croix, par-dessus le marché. Il avait dû l'acquérir suite à l'une de ses nombreuses embrouilles et devait même s'en vanter. C'était tout à fait son genre.

" Et si on lui réglait vraiment son compte cette fois-ci? " Proposa Larxène en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son uniforme pour en sortir de petites dagues. " Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ça me débecte d'avoir gobé son petit tour de passe-passe la dernière fois. Je serai pas tranquille tant que je l'aurai pas saigné. "

" Allons, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu es une lady. " La taquina Marluxia avec un sourire moqueur – bien qu'au fond, il était complètement d'accord avec la blonde.

" Va te faire foutre, Barbie. J'ai beau être une nana, j'ai plus de couilles que toi. " Rétorqua Larxène, vexée.

Marluxia fut choqué par le langage grossier de son amie, mais s'arma. Zexion, lui, sentit son corps se raidir; un vieux réflexe. Il savait pourtant qu'il était capable de se défendre à présent, mais les fantômes du passé le hantaient encore. Eux aussi avaient dû s'améliorer depuis tout ce temps. Il connaîtrait l'étendue de leur évolution bien assez tôt.

À la surprise du borgne, ce fut Saïx – l'homme à l'horrible cicatrice – qui attaqua le premier. Il brandit ce qui ressemblait à une lance et un chakram dans une même arme, et abattit l'arme sur lui. Rapide, Zexion se recula avant même que l'attaque ait une chance de l'atteindre. Il vit plusieurs soldats alliés se tourner pour lui venir en aide, mais les lames de Marluxia, Larxène et Lexaeus firent peu de cas de leurs vies. Zexion se trouva complètement seul. Lorsque Saïx fit pour renouveler son assaut, le borgne leva son épée pour parer le coup. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand la seule force du balafré brisa la lame en deux. Le borgne était aussi désarmé à présent.

Un éclat de rire dans son dos fut son seul avertissement avant qu'un coup dans le creux de ses reins ne l'envoie s'écraser au sol. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir; dans son dos, sur ses bras, ses jambes, son crâne. Plus d'une fois, il avait entendu des os craquer sous les impacts et le son ne faisait qu'exciter davantage ses assaillants, qui redoublèrent l'enthousiasme. Quand tout prit fin, Zexion ne sentait plus rien et était incapable de bouger un doigt. Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par l'épaule et le retourner sans cérémonie. À présent sur le dos, il pouvait voir le ciel bleu ainsi que les silhouettes de ses agresseurs penchés au dessus de lui pour étudier leur travail.

" Il est mort? " Demanda Marluxia en le poussant à la tête du bout du pied.

" Non, il respire encore. " Répondit Larxène d'une voix doucereuse. " Mais plus pour longtemps. " Elle prit une dague entre ses mains et l'approcha du cou de Zexion. " Un dernier mot? " Chantonna-t-elle avec un sourire ravi, son regard posé sur celui, vide, de sa victime.

Et voilà, c'en était fini de lui. Il n'avait pas fait une carrière brillante au sein de l'armée. Tombé dès le premier combat… Quoi de plus médiocre?

Un semblant d'esprit combatif se raviva dans les fins fonds de son esprit. Lui? Médiocre? Jamais de la vie! Il n'allait pas laisser ces moins que rien l'égorger comme du bétail. Zexion rassembla ses dernières forces et tourna les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel. Une fumée noire s'échappa alors des pores de sa peau et s'éleva dans le ciel avec un cri strident. Affolée, Larxène se recula vivement et leva les yeux. La massa d'abord informe se changea en une immense boule obscure à la robe mate. Les cris stoppèrent et un immense silence se fit dans toute la plaine, tous les regards tournés vers l'étrange phénomène. C'est alors que la sphère prit des contours accidentés, animés par une force venant de l'intérieur et qui cherchait à s'en échapper. Une main rouge et griffue déchira la paroi la première, aussitôt suivie par une autre. La bulle fut brisée et vola en éclats, sa substance noirâtre se répandant sur le sol et les soldats ennemis uniquement; morts ou vivants. Une créature à l'apparence diabolique flottait dans les airs, battant ses ailes noires pour maintenir une altitude constante. Son regard cruel ne se posa que sur le quatuor qui avait battu son Invoqueur. L'Éon leva la main droite au dessus de sa tête.

La matière à la couleur du charbon jaillit des soldats. Ceux déjà tombés furent animés par une seconde vie, tandis que ceux encore vivants se retrouvaient possédés par une force inconnue sans rien pouvoir faire. Commença alors un phénomène qui allait marquer au fer rouge la mémoire des nombreux combattants de la plaine de Myst. Les soldats ennemis se mirent à s'attaquer sauvagement, hurlant à leurs alliés de reprendre leurs esprits. Mais en vain. Impuissants, les soldats de Baron et de Midgar se massacraient entre eux tout autour de Zexion. Les quatre individus à l'origine du phénomène furent parmi les premiers à succomber au sort.

Le borgne, satisfait d'avoir remporté la victoire, laissa ses paupières se fermer et sombra dans un lourd sommeil, bercé par les hurlements de terreur et de douleur des victimes de sa dernière attaque.

-o-o-

" C'est l'œuvre du Démon! " Criait une habitante de Myst, terrifiée.

Trop occupée à regarder l'œuvre de Nosferatu, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un soldat de Baron cherchait à l'attaquer. Elle fut sauvée in-extremis par la lame agile de Cécil, qui pourfendit l'adversaire d'un geste précis.

" Si les démons nous offrent leur aide, alors je l'accepte volontiers. " Dit-il avec un sourire amical.

L'habitante resta sans voix tandis que le paladin s'éloignait pour rejoindre le général de Balamb. Ce dernier était en plein combat face à cinq ennemis, qu'il repoussa sans difficultés.

" Vous avez des soldats particulièrement intéressants dans votre armée. " Lui dit Cécil en désignant la Chimère dans les airs. Il se tourna sur sa droite et planta son épée en travers de la gorge d'un midgarien.

" Je ne vous le fais pas dire. " Répondit le balafré. Un coup de Gunblade et son adversaire avait un bras en moins. Sa tête rejoignit le membre peu de temps après. " Comment se portent vos troupes? "

" Elles ne faiblissent pas. Nous sommes de fiers guerriers. " Dit l'homme à l'armure immaculée tout en tuant ses ennemis au fur et à mesure qu'ils venaient. " Nous ne cèderons pas si facilement. "

" Ça tombe bien. Nous non plus. "

Une série de détonations suivirent ses mots quand Léon se trouva un peu trop entouré à son goût. Cinq hommes tombèrent. Profitant d'un court instant de calme, le balafré chercha Tifa du regard. Malgré les récents événements, elle avait refusé de rester dans le vaisseau et avait voulu les suivre.

" J'en ai besoin. " Avait-elle dit.

Léon n'avait pas voulu la laisser venir, mais elle l'avait ignoré. Tifa était comme ça. C'était une femme extrêmement fragile et forte à la fois. Les coups les plus difficiles à encaisser n'auraient su la faire plier; ou alors pendant une très courte durée. Il était évident qu'elle souffrait encore de l'incident avec Aérith, mais la brune refusait de laisser ses problèmes personnels interférer avec sa vie professionnelle. Elle se tenait droite, souriait à tout le monde et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Seuls ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas se laissaient berner.

C'était avec une rage folle que Tifa se battait face à Midgar et Baron; une colère alimentée par les moqueries des ennemis qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une femme sans arme et donc sans défense. Ils faisaient là une erreur qui leur était fatale. Le balafré détourna le regard pour ne pas voir les corps inanimés de soldats dont la tête était orientée de façon fort peu naturelle. Certains avaient été tués avec leurs propres armes.

Léon se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Tifa une fois la bataille terminée. Si elle prenait fin un jour. Il lui semblait que dix nouveaux soldats venaient remplacer un allié tombé. Ça n'en finissait pas. Avec un soupir las, il resserra son emprise sur son épée et se prépara à accueillir l'ennemi qui courait droit vers lui.

-o-o-

" Combien? "

" Trente et un. "

" Hm. Quarante-cinq. "

Séphiroth avait une large avance sur lui. Où était le temps où Cloud était encore capable de suivre la même cadence? Il mit un peu plus de hargne dans ses coups et vainquit sept hommes rapidement. Voilà de quoi rattraper son ami.

Sous un air de jeu, cette méthode était surtout une façon pour Cloud de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait réellement. Séphiroth avait remarqué les difficultés qu'avait le soldat, à ses débuts, à lever une arme dans l'intention de tuer et avait eu l'idée de le mettre au défi, à chaque combat, de réussir à battre plus d'adversaires que lui. L'esprit compétitif du blond avait été stimulé avec succès; l'argenté avait trouvé un moyen d'alléger un peu le fardeau sur les épaules de son ami et collègue. Au fil du temps, le défi n'était rien de plus que ça. Cloud, bien qu'encore contrarié à l'idée de tuer ses semblables, n'hésitait plus autant. C'était eux ou lui après tout. Le blond balaya l'espace devant lui d'un puissant coup de son épée et repoussa efficacement les soldats venus se mesurer à lui. L'homme le plus à l'avant du groupe avait une entaille au ventre à laquelle il succomberait rapidement. Ses alliés le poussèrent pour se relever et reprendre l'assaut.

" _Tu parles de soldats._ " Se dit Cloud, écœuré à l'idée d'avoir un jour été l'un d'eux.

N'éprouvant pas une once de pitié, il porta un coup d'estoc à la gorge du soldat le plus proche. Son épée était si large qu'à peine eut-elle été enfoncée à moitié que la tête du soldat se détacha du corps et vint percuter celle d'un guerrier à l'arrière. Ce dernier hurla de dégoût, pour finalement se taire quand une épée se planta dans ses boyaux. L'ennemi tomba pour révéler un homme de Baron. Cloud fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de l'inconnu, quand il se rendit compte que l'homme était mort et animé par une force mystérieuse.

" _Que fait-il si loin? _" Se demanda l'ex-soldat de Midgar en tournant la tête en direction de Nosferatu.

Il fronça les sourcils quand la goule se contenta de le fixer de son regard vide sans bouger. Que voulait-elle, au juste? Cloud allait le lui demander quand le corps s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, puis se tourna vers lui et attendit. Le blond comprit. Il suivit l'individu, tranchant et repoussant des ennemis en chemin pour ne pas perdre la goule de vue. Pour un cadavre, il courait drôlement vite! Le blond craignit de le perdre à plusieurs reprises, mais son guide le retrouva chaque fois. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'Éon, remarqua Cloud. Il se demandait pourquoi lorsque subitement, il ne fut plus entouré que de goules sur la défensive. Méfiant, il avança avec précaution en jetant des regards furtifs en direction des cadavres. Finalement, il arriva au cœur du groupe où un homme gisait à terre. Cloud le reconnut immédiatement et, baissant complètement sa garde, il s'élança dans sa direction.

" Zexion! " Appela-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, près du corps du plus jeune.

Le pauvre était dans un sale état. Son visage était devenu livide et sa respiration faible. Il ne fallait pas le laisser là plus longtemps. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la Chimère se recroquevilla subitement et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Au même moment, la totalité des goules s'effondra au sol, redevenant de simples cadavres. Cloud en eut froid dans le dos. Il reporta son attention sur le blessé et réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire. Transporter Zexion dans l'état où il était serait trop dangereux; il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser davantage. D'un autre côté, s'il restait là trop longtemps, il pourrait succomber à ses blessures. Il n'avait quasiment pas perdu de sang, mais il était probable qu'il souffre d'une hémorragie interne. Cloud prit le poignet de Zexion et sentit un pouls rapide; trop rapide. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait la peau froide et moite.

" _C'est pas bon signe._ " Se dit le blond, pris entre deux feux.

Quand il décida qu'il valait mieux risquer une blessure supplémentaire et offrir une chance de plus à Zexion d'être sauvé, le blond se retrouva entouré d'ennemis. Il se redressa rapidement, épée en main et prêt à en découdre.

" Mais quand est-ce que vous allez enfin nous foutre la paix? " Pesta Cloud en parant le coup d'un premier soldat. Ce dernier se recula lorsqu'il reconnut son adversaire.

" C'est l'un des déserteurs! " S'exclama-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers ses compagnons. " Le chef nous a bien dit de les tuer à vue, non? "

" Tu parles qu'il nous l'a dit. " Répondit un autre en s'avançant à son tour. " Si je ramène sa tête, je suis sûr que j'aurai droit à une prime. "

" Je l'ai vu le premier! Sa tête est à moi! " S'emporta le premier soldat en se lançant sur Cloud, qui dut parer un coup particulièrement puissant.

-o-o-

Perchée du haut de l'épaule d'Ifrit, sa chimère du feu, Rydia avait une vue d'ensemble du champ de bataille. Un nombre considérable des siens avait certainement perdu la vie en se battant, car elle n'en apercevait plus qu'une quinzaine. Le peuple de Myst n'avait jamais été nombreux et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le serait encore moins une fois la guerre terminée. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en faisant ce constat. Les habitants de l'île étaient comme une grande famille, peu importait le sang ou les origines. Cécil et Rosa, arrivés quelques années auparavant seulement, avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts quand ils l'avaient ramenée de Baron, qui l'avait capturée pour faire d'elle leur pantin. Fort heureusement, le paladin et sa dame étaient venus à son secours, quand bien même Baron fût leur patrie. Depuis, le couple était resté à Myst et avaient juré de les protéger de la menace que représentait Baron.

Rydia ne les voyait plus non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle se mit à paniquer. Et s'il ne restait plus qu'elle? Et si tous ces visages appartenaient en fait à ceux des autres nations? Que deviendrait-elle, alors, seule sur cette petite île?

Ifrit, sentant son Invocatrice grelotter de peur, leva une patte massive pour la poser sur les frêles jambes de la jeune femme qui se balançaient sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il sentit Rydia se calmer, il se tint sur ses quatre pattes et se mit à courir à travers la plaine, laissant derrière lui une traînée de flammes ardentes qui consumèrent même les armures les plus épaisses.

" _Il nous faut un peu plus d'aide. Je sens qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à capituler._ " Dit l'Éon dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

" Mais je suis déjà si faible. " Répondit-elle. Elle hoqueta, surprise, quand elle faillit tomber à terre après un bond lourdement réceptionné. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement. " Si je rate l'invocation, je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité! "

" _Que peux-tu faire d'autre pour te rendre utile? _" Insista Ifrit. Rydia ne répondit pas, consciente qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'elle puisse faire dans son état actuel. " _Aie confiance. Je sais que tu y arriveras. _"

L'adolescente hésita encore un instant, puis se décida. Elle se concentra et appela une nouvelle chimère. Le ciel se couvrit progressivement d'épais nuages qui bloquèrent la lumière du soleil. Tout à coup, un éclair, puis un second, puis d'autres pourfendirent le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant.

Et puis plus rien. Un calme absolu régna sur les terres. Au milieu des nuages se forma un orifice, semblable à l'œil d'un cyclone. Un hennissement suivi du bruit de sabots martelant le sol brisa le calme tandis qu'un cheval trop grand pour être commun descendait des cieux. Sa robe blanche et anthracite mettait en avant la longue corne dorée que l'animal portait fièrement sur son front. La créature vint se poster près de celle qui l'avait appelée et attendit ses ordres. D'un geste rapide du bras, Rydia indiqua sa cible. L'étalon se cabra, puis il fondit sur un groupement de soldats compact. Il piétina ceux qui lui barraient la route de ses sabots puissants et repoussa les autres à renfort d'éclairs. Le métal conduisant l'élément, les armures alentours attirèrent les fils électriques vers elles. Leurs porteurs se crispèrent sous l'effet de la décharge avant de tomber au sol, inanimés. La vague porta sur une dizaine de mètres alentour, créant un large espace où seul se dressait l'Éon, en son centre.

Plusieurs attaques similaires plus tard, des centaines de soldats avaient été anéantis. Au loin, on entendit retentir une alarme puissante et stridente. Les ennemis portèrent un dernier coup puis se retirèrent en direction des navires.

Ils fuyaient.

-o-o-

Sora embrocha ce qui lui semblait être sa trentième victime quand il sursauta, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, alors que Baron et Midgar détalait vers les côtes, en direction des embarcations. Il réagit juste à temps pour éviter un coup fatal en se retournant pour écarter une lame qui avait menacé de le transpercer de part en part. L'insolent continua à courir en laissant son bras droit derrière lui. L'ennemi profitait du moment de panique chez leurs adversaires pour tuer les plus imprudents, mais les Chimères, particulièrement rancunières, tuaient le double d'hommes en armure à chaque victime, si bien qu'un dernier quart des survivants fut abandonné sur l'île. Bientôt, les bateaux quittaient les côtes sans tarder, laissant quelques hommes trop lents derrière eux. Ces derniers se jetèrent à la mer, désespérés, pour tenter de les rattraper, mais finirent noyés.

Le jeune châtain regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une immense désolation sur la plaine jadis verdoyante de Myst. Le sol était devenu boueux car imbibé du sang de compagnons d'armes et d'ennemis. Il en voyait vivre leurs derniers instants accompagnés de proches qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Instinctivement, il chercha Cloud du regard, mais il ne le vit pas immédiatement. Pris de peur, Sora se mit à courir en hurlant son prénom. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'entendre qu'on répondait à ses rappels. Au loin, il vit le blond lui faire signe. L'adolescent accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

" Cloud, tout va bien? " Lui cria Sora quand une dizaine de mètres les séparaient encore.

" Moi, oui, mais… " Commença l'ex-général en baissant les yeux. Le plus jeune suivit son regard.

Zexion gisait au sol, extrêmement pâle.

" Je crois qu'il fait une hémorragie interne. Il faut qu'il soit soigné le plus vite possible; si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard. " Expliqua Cloud, qui prenait le pouls du soldat blessé une nouvelle fois; il était toujours aussi rapide.

Sora regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant à qui demander de l'aide. Les soigneurs descendaient seulement du navire balambien; ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Que pouvaient-ils faire? Dans l'état où il était, le soldat mourrait s'il restait là ou s'il était déplacé. Il fallait que l'aide vienne à lui et le plus vite possible. Il repéra un habitant de Myst au loin, visiblement sain et sauf. Le jeune châtain tenta de l'appeler, de lui faire de grands signes; on ne le vît pas. Il devrait courir un peu. Poussant le plus fort et le plus vite possible sur ses jambes pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait de l'inconnu, Sora mit tous ses espoirs dans cet ultime effort. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand il arriva enfin près de l'homme qui, maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, portait une magnifique armure blanche tachetée de sang.

" Je vous en prie! Mon ami est gravement blessé, il faut l'aider! " Lâcha le plus jeune d'une seule traite avant de reprendre son souffle laborieusement. L'inconnu se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son dos. Sora sentit de la chaleur s'en dégager et parcourir son corps tout entier. Un instant plus tard et il se sentait en pleine forme.

" Conduis-moi à lui et je verrai ce que je peux faire. " Répondit l'homme d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Quelle chance! Sora avait trouvé l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Un guérisseur! Sans perdre une seconde, le châtain tourna les talons et courut dans la direction opposée. Quand il leur fut possible d'apercevoir Cloud et Zexion, Cécil doubla le plus jeune sans faire le moindre effort. Porté par le vent, le chevalier fut à leur côté en trois enjambées alors qu'il en fallut encore quinze à Sora. Décidément, avoir des dons de sorcellerie offrait bien des avantages.

Lorsque Sora fut près de son frère, l'homme s'occupait déjà du borgne. Le visage de celui-ci reprit progressivement des couleurs et sa respiration se fit plus régulière et lente. Lorsqu'il jugea sa condition stable, Cécil se recula et s'assit à terre pour regagner des forces. Maintenant qu'il le voyait convenablement, Sora se rendit compte que c'était un bel homme et que les femmes elles-mêmes devaient jalouser une si grande beauté. Il se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

" Cécil, tu es sain et sauf! " Dit une femme en s'approchant d'eux. Sora nota la délicatesse de la dentelle blanche qui couvrait ses jambes ainsi que celle des broderies de sa cape. La blonde s'accroupit près du dénommé Cécil et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. " Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien. "

" Moi de même. Mon cœur n'aurait pas supporté qu'il te soit fait le moindre mal. " Répondit le paladin avec un sourire chaleureux. Il avait l'air rassuré. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sora, qui baissa les yeux vers le sol avant que leurs regards puissent se croiser. " Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais ton ami est sauvé. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu soigner toutes ses blessures, mais les plus graves ne seront plus sources de tracas. "

Et il parlait merveilleusement bien, en plus. Cette femme avait énormément de chance.

" On dirait que tu sais te servir d'une arme. J'en reste pantois. " Dit Cloud à son frère pour apaiser les tensions qui régnaient après une si dure bataille. " Une chance que le combat ne se soit pas éternisé. Ces salauds avaient le diable au corps. "

" Ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester et même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils en auraient été incapables. L'île est trop petite et plate pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Ils sont arrivés en grand nombre en espérant nous surprendre; ils ont échoué. " Expliqua Sora en regardant autour de lui. Il aperçut Séphiroth et Tifa, au loin, qui marchaient en direction des autres généraux rassemblés près d'eux.

" Tu es encore jeune, mais tu es déjà pourvu d'une grande perspicacité. Quel est ton nom? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu. " Dit doucement Cécil, comme pour ne pas effrayer le jeune châtain. Ce dernier, au lieu de s'en vexer, se sentit comme un être fragile qu'on traitait avec la plus grande attention.

" Sora, tout va bien? "

Le châtain se retint de jurer. Il fallait justement que Léon arrive maintenant. Le général d'armée attrapa son jeune stratège par le bras et le força à se lever de terre pour l'examiner. Quand il ne vit rien de suspect, il poussa un soupir à peine perceptible. Sora remarqua que l'homme avait une belle entaille au bras gauche, dont s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. La tâche qui avait rendu le tissu noir tout autour de la plaie le laissa deviner que du sang coagulé devait prévenir un écoulement trop fort.

" Vous me dites ça, mais il me semble que vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de votre santé. Regardez un peu votre bras! " Fit Sora, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. " Allez plutôt voir les soigneurs! "

Léon s'offusqua de l'accueil glacial. Il était venu voir si tout allait bien, et surtout si les agresseurs de Sora n'avait pas profité de la rixe pour l'attaquer à nouveau, et voilà comment il était remercié!

" Allons, calmez-vous. Nous sommes tous éreintés après cette dure bataille et donc facilement irritables. Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas après nous être reposés convenablement? Oh, mais il vaudrait mieux conduire ce jeune homme là où il pourra être soigné. Le pauvre en a cruellement besoin. " Dit Cécil pour apaiser tout le monde.

" Chevalier Harvey, voilà une excellente idée. Allons-y de ce pas. " Fit le balafré en reprenant son assistant par le bras. Il fit pour s'éloigner avec lui, mais sentit une résistance. En se retournant, il vit qu'elle ne provenait pas de Sora; en tout cas, pas directement.

" Non, je crois plutôt qu'il va venir avec moi. Suivez son conseil et allez vous faire soigner avant que votre plaie ne se rouvre. " Dit un peu trop poliment Cloud, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il tenait l'autre bras de son frère.

Les deux adultes se fusillèrent du regard.

" Messieurs, pourquoi ne vous chargeriez-vous pas plutôt d'escorter ce soldat qui, je vous le rappelle, a besoin de soins _urgents_? " Intervint une nouvelle fois Cécil, cette fois sur un ton plus autoritaire bien que son visage ne laissa rien paraître d'autre que de la sympathie. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Sora et le retira des griffes des plus âgés. " Je vais me charger personnellement de vérifier si ce jeune homme ne cache pas de vilaines blessures. "

Au grand étonnement de Sora, Léon obéit et se pencha pour attraper Zexion par les pieds. Cloud l'aida à porter le blessé et s'éloigna en compagnie du général vers l'une des équipes de guérisseurs déjà à l'œuvre sur le terrain. Sora les regarda s'éloigner et ne se tourna vers son sauveur que lorsqu'il le sentit retirer ses mains. Cécil avait l'air soucieux.

" J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas de leur avoir parlé de cette façon. " Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'adolescent.

" Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez bien fait. Ces deux là sont tellement têtus qu'ils n'écoutent rien à moins de les remuer un peu. " Le rassura le jeune châtain avec un sourire qu'il espérait naturel. Quand il vit le chevalier le lui rendre, il se dit qu'il avait dû y parvenir. " Oh, et faites très attention. Léo- Le Général Leonhart a souvent tendance à…admirer les jolies femmes. " Sora regarda tour à tour Cécil puis sa compagne. Celle-ci se mit à rire doucement tandis que le paladin, lui, fronçait légèrement les sourcils, confus.

" Je resterai sur mes gardes. " Promit Rosa avec un sourire radieux. Elle semblait particulièrement amusée par cette information. " Et je n'en dirai rien à ton supérieur. Je doute qu'il ait le cœur en fête s'il savait ce que tu viens de nous révéler. "

" Oh, il sait très bien ce que j'en pense. " Lui répondit le jeune châtain. " Je voulais simplement vous mettre en garde. " Il rougit légèrement sans continuer. Cette dame était vraiment très belle et douce. Il serait dommage qu'elle tombe entre les mains d'un rustre comme Léon. Pourtant, quelque chose disait à Sora qu'elle ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

" Je t'en remercie. " Répondit Rosa en tendant une main pour lui ébouriffer délicatement les cheveux. " Et si nous allions tous aider les soldats blessés? Je crois que notre aide sera la bienvenue. "

Et elle le fut. Entre les blessés qui ne pouvaient plus bouger sans l'assistance d'un compagnon, et les morts sur la totalité de la plaine, le travail ne manquait pas. Sora évita soigneusement les dépouilles, encore trop sensible à ce spectacle, et s'activa un peu plus du côté des soldats encore vivants. Les morts avaient tout leur temps, après tout. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cadavres sur la plaine, les habitants de Myst firent appel à leurs Chimères pour déplacer les dépouilles et les enfermer dans des cercueils faits de paille et de bois. Des fleurs roses à grandes feuilles furent posées sur chacune des bières puis jetées à la mer. La population regarda la cérémonie d'un air absent mais solennel. Une jeune femme se détacha alors de la foule, sa longue jupe bleu outremer lui arrivant aux chevilles. L'inconnue avait des cheveux châtains décorés de quelques perles en bois peintes dans des tons vifs. Elle avança jusqu'au bord de la rive et continua son chemin à la surface de l'eau. Quand elle fut immergée jusqu'aux hanches, elle cessa de marcher et leva un grand bâton au dessus de sa tête. Elle se mit à danser dans l'eau, tournoyant sur elle-même, tenant le bâton tantôt dans la main gauche, tantôt dans la main droite. Des remous apparurent à la surface de l'eau et bientôt, des sortes de feux follets jaillirent des profondeurs marines pour s'élever vers les cieux.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda Sora à Cécil, qui se tenait parmi les alliés de l'île.

" Les esprits des défunts. Yuna – la jeune femme que tu vois danser – les envoie dans l'Au-delà pour qu'ils puissent y reposer en paix. " Expliqua le paladin à voix basse pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie. " C'est très important. Sans ça, ils pourraient devenir des démons. "

Le jeune châtain se souvenait d'une vieille histoire – un conte plutôt – où il était dit que les âmes des disparus prenaient la forme de monstres pour perturber les vivants et les entraîner dans la mort. Bien que plaisante, Sora n'avait jamais considéré l'histoire comme autre chose qu'une fiction. Balamb non plus à en juger par la façon dont ils traitaient les créatures. Ici, à Myst, le conte avait pris l'allure d'une légende. Et d'après ce que voyait Sora, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité. Ces lucioles prouvaient qu'une part de vérité devait se cacher dans les histoires racontées aux plus jeunes à Midgar et ailleurs dans le monde.

Yuna cessa sa danse quand plus aucune lumière ne sortit des eaux. Elle tourna sur elle-même et regagna le rivage, où des familles avaient fondu en larmes et pleuraient en silence, agenouillées sur le sol. La châtaine passa à côté d'eux avec une indifférence à glacer le sang. Sora ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle se dirigea droit vers lui et le groupe qui l'entourait.

" Merci de ton aide, Yuna. Une fois de plus. " Dit poliment Cécil en s'inclinant.

" Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. " Dit la châtaine d'une voix étonnamment douce. Vue de plus près, on pouvait voir à quel point son visage était blême. Finalement, plus qu'indifférente, elle était probablement choquée.

" Sont-elles pour nous? " Demanda Rosa, qui se rapprocha de Cécil. Il lui prit la main.

Yuna secoua la tête. " Pour nos alliés. "

Léon fronça les sourcils. D'où les tenait-elle, ces informations? Des morts? Si la situation avait été différente, il lui aurait ri au nez. Quoi qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se trahir. Tout ça était ridicule.

" Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien compris, mais j'ai entendu que les eaux ne sont pas assez. " Expliqua la châtaine, l'air confus.

" Les eaux ne sont pas assez? " Répéta le balafré sur un ton un peu trop sarcastique qui lui valut de se faire écraser le pied. Il n'avait pas vu qui avait porté le coup, mais il avait sa petite idée.

" Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Le message était très ambigu. "

" _Tellement ambigu que je me demande comment elle peut savoir qu'il nous est adressé. C'est complètement stupide._ " Se dit le général d'armée avec un soupir qui, lui, ne fut pas retenu.

Cécil lui lança un regard réprobateur, qu'il ignora. C'en était trop. Le balafré décida de retourner sur le vaisseau. Ses soldats attendaient ses instructions et il ne devait pas tarder. Qui sait quel chaos serait semé en son absence? Préférant ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question pour l'instant, il se hâta en direction du navire, laissant derrière lui des alliés stupéfaits.

" Quel grossier personnage. " Dit tout haut Rosa sans se préoccuper de l'éventualité d'être entendue par ledit personnage. " Manquer ainsi de respect à l'une des figures les plus importantes de Myst! " S'emporta-t-elle, rouge de colère.

" Il m'a semblé bien plus courtois à son arrivée. " Renchérit Cécil, indigné.

Les remarques se multiplièrent et Sora se dit que Léon venait de poser le pied sur une mine. Et il n'allait certainement pas chercher à réparer les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Ce n'était pas son problème si le balafré entachait sa réputation.

-o-o-

L'air était saturé. Les bruits semblaient étouffés par la pression qui pesait sur les parois qui l'entouraient. Les murs de pierre suintaient, de l'eau ruisselant le long de leur surface et s'écoulant sur le sol, lui aussi humide. Pas un seul coin de la pièce n'était sec de toute façon. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière, très peu d'espace. C'était à en devenir fou. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de perdre la raison, c'était ce qui l'attendait en dehors de sa prison.

C'était décidé. Il fallait partir d'ici. Mais comment? Sa cellule était enfouie à des lieues de la surface de l'eau. Chercher à percer un trou serait suicidaire. L'eau aurait sitôt fait de s'engouffrer et la force ferait s'écrouler les parois. Ça ne lui laisserait aucune chance d'essayer de fuir.

Fuir? Mais où? Aucune ville ne lui ouvrirait ses portes. Il faudrait pourtant trouver un abri. Une petite maison abandonnée ferait l'affaire. Oui, ça lui conviendrait bien. Ce serait toujours mieux que ce trou à rat.

Son attention fut attirée lorsqu'un geôlier ouvrit la porte de sa prison, un plateau de nourriture à la main. Une nourriture infecte. Un animal affamé n'y toucherait pas à moins de vouloir mettre fin à son calvaire de façon définitive.

" Voilà ton repas, sale traitresse. J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec un os de poulet. " Lança le garde en posant le plateau sur l'unique table de la pièce. Il le fit avec si peu de soin que la moitié du repas se renversa sur le bois pourri.

Aérith regarda la nourriture imbiber autant que possible le matériau et se retint de grimacer, écœurée. Un bref regard juste derrière son geôlier l'informa que la porte était restée grande ouverte. C'était sa seule chance de s'enfuir pour peu qu'elle se montre assez imaginative. Elle fit mine de chanceler jusqu'au plateau posé sur la table, puis elle se laissa tomber au sol. Alerté, le garde ne fit rien pendant un court instant.

" Hé! Relève-toi! " Lui lança-t-il sur un ton sec. La châtaine l'entendit piétiner sur place, cherchant sans doute quoi faire. " Allez, relève-toi, je te dis! "

Un coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle. La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas montrer de réaction trop évidente. Elle serra les dents et ignora la douleur qui avait éclaté dans tout son côté gauche. Ne la voyant pas bouger, l'homme s'accroupit près d'elle et entreprit de l'observer. Aérith retint une exclamation indignée quand il le sentit laisser ses mains s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur la courbe de son postérieur. Elle leva les yeux sans trop bouger la tête et vit l'arme que portait le geôlier, accroché à son flanc gauche. C'était parfait. Si elle bougeait assez rapidement et ne ratait pas son coup…

Ne voulant pas risquer d'attendre trop longtemps et de laisser l'occasion à un second garde de venir voir ce qui retardait son collègue, la châtaine tendit brusquement le bras et attrapa la dague du soldat. Avec une précision redoutable, elle dirigea la lame sur le côté du cou de son adversaire tout en se redressant. À présent accroupie avec un homme mort étendu près d'elle, Aérith dut agir très rapidement. L'individu n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son avant de périr. La châtaine se mit debout, sortit de la cellule et ferma la porte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne venait à sa rencontre. Bien, personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce fut. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortit d'ici. Fort heureusement, elle connaissait très bien les lieux pour y avoir escorté plus d'un prisonnier. Elle regretta seulement de ne pas avoir emporté la dague.

" _Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer ne rencontrer personne en chemin._ " Se dit-elle.

Retourner dans la cellule pourrait prendre tout juste assez de temps pour se faire prendre par les autres geôliers. Elle ne voulait pas prendre un tel risque. Elle se mit donc à marcher, calmement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ça semblait bien trop facile. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, ni même dans l'escalier qui la ramènerait à la surface. Quand elle ouvrit la porte qui la séparait encore d'une relative liberté, elle s'attendit presque à y trouver des soldats prêts à l'abattre à l'instant où elle mettrait le pied dehors. Elle hésita.

"_ Je préfère encore la mort à cette maudite cellule!_ " Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand d'un geste rapide.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Tout d'abord, il faisait nuit noire. Pas étonnant que les gardes se soient montrés si peu nombreux dans la prison sous-marine. Ensuite, il y avait une voiture noire qui l'attendait à la sortie, la porte arrière ouverte comme pour l'inviter à monter. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège pareil. C'était peut-être un piège qu'on lui avait tendu – mais qui aurait pu savoir qu'elle s'évaderait à ce moment précis, et, surtout, comment?

" Miss Gainsborough. Montez vite. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. "

Une voix aussi douce que du miel atteignit ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha malgré elle du véhicule. Un homme l'attendait, assis sur la banquette arrière, un verre de vin à la main. Il était relativement jeune – il atteindrait les trente ans d'ici deux ou trois années – séduisant, et ses cheveux blonds plaqués vers l'arrière se rebellaient et persistaient à retomber devant ses yeux. Aérith en avait vu assez pour deviner qui se trouvait devant elle.

Mais comment Rufus Shinra avait-il su qu'elle se tiendrait à cet endroit, et à cette heure de la nuit?

-oo-oo-

A/N : En voilà une bonne question, Aérith! On va tâcher de répondre à ça dans un prochain chapitre! =D Ah, une mini-bataille. Ça m'a rappelé le temps (très éloigné, n'est-ce pas? XD) où j'écrivais encore les Chroniques! Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu rouillé depuis. Ou alors c'est juste mon imagination. Bref, va falloir que je m'y remette de toute façon. Il y en aura d'autres! Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, d'avoir ajouté la fic à vos favoris/alertes et tout simplement de l'avoir lue jusqu'à maintenant.


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

" Oui, comme cela. Appuie tout doucement pour ne pas la briser. "

La vie à Myst avait repris son cours depuis le départ des troupes ennemies, sans oublier la cérémonie funéraire qui avait marqué plus d'un esprit. Les habitants avaient fini par dépasser leur peine et étaient allés de l'avant. Ces personnes étaient dotées d'esprits forts que plus d'un soldat balambien leur enviait, eux qui étaient encore si fatigués par la dure bataille et le souvenir de compagnons tombés. Ceux qui avaient survécu se voyaient prodiguer les meilleurs soins, les guérisseurs étant assistés par ceux de Myst. Le peuple était riche de secrets conservés loin du reste du monde, et chanceux étaient ceux à qui on les transmettait.

Sora avait passé la veille et la journée aux côtés du paladin qui lui enseignait plusieurs techniques fort utiles. Par exemple, il était en train de lui apprendre à préparer une pommade cicatrisante à base d'herbes que l'on pouvait trouver à peu près n'importe où sur le globe; des ingrédients tellement banals que Sora fut surpris que les plantes aient une quelconque utilité. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écraser les tiges de fleurs sauvages cueillies dans la plaine, Sora attrapa la cuiller en bois que lui tendait Cécil et entreprit de mélanger les liquides. L'onguent avait pris une teinte jaune verdâtre fort peu rassurante, mais elle dégageait néanmoins une puissante odeur de fleurs très agréable et fraîche comme une brise de printemps. Sa texture ressemblait à celle d'une épaisse pâte à gâteau, onctueuse et consistante. Le chevalier l'observa d'un air approbateur.

" Elle est parfaite. " Le complimenta Cécil avec un sourire amical. " Il est très important de ne pas briser les tiges en les pressant. Si le liquide se mélange à des résidus d'herbe, il risque d'infecter la plaie avant de la cicatriser. Tu te doutes des dégâts importants que cela pourrait causer. "

En bon élève, Sora l'écouta attentivement et se fit un devoir d'acquiescer vivement de la tête pour montrer qu'il retiendrait ce qu'on venait de lui confier. Cécil était une personne au caractère à la fois doux et strict. Jamais il ne haussait le ton lorsqu'il parlait. Ses ordres comme ses compliments étaient donnés d'une voix calme, si bien qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce fût. Le seul indice qui montrait l'agacement du chevalier, c'était un ton un peu plus sec que d'ordinaire, mais jamais plus fort. L'homme était un véritable modèle. Cloud lui-même peinait à se placer à son égal dans l'esprit de son frère qui avait un peu honte de penser ainsi. Non pas que le blond n'ait aucune qualité, bien au contraire. Il était protecteur – bien qu'un peu trop au goût du jeune châtain – gentil et calme la plupart du temps. Mais les colères de l'ancien général pouvaient être mauvaises comme la peste noire. Celles de Cécil, en comparaison, faisaient plutôt penser aux bourrasques avant l'orage, silencieuses mais tout juste assez fortes pour prévenir de l'approche de la tempête; une tempête qui devait encore éclater.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison où le paladin avait élu domicile plusieurs années auparavant et se dirigèrent vers l'un des camps destinés à soigner les blessés. Patiemment, ils appliquèrent la pommade sur chaque égratignure, chaque coupure, chaque entaille, en quantité proportionnelle à la gravité du coup. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'herbes pour certaines victimes.

Alors qu'il s'occupait d'une jeune femme au bras brûlé depuis l'épaule jusqu'au coude, Sora pensa aux soldats de Balamb. Plusieurs avaient péri pendant la rixe – une soixantaine d'après les rapports des généraux – et un vaisseau en provenance de Balamb devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre afin de ramener les dépouilles en ville pour que les familles puissent procéder aux funérailles. Il ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais la perte l'affligeait beaucoup. Là où le balafré se serait peut-être contenté de lui dire de ne plus y penser, Cécil s'était montré plus patient.

" Ce qui leur est arrivé est tragique, mais on ne peut malheureusement pas se permettre de se lamenter sur le sort de chaque victime. Si l'on veut qu'ils n'aient pas donné leur vie en vain, il faut continuer le combat pour eux. C'est le seul moyen de leur prouver l'importance qu'ils ont dans nos cœurs, car les morts ne ressentent plus les sentiments des vivants. "

L'homme avait parlé avec une détermination telle que le plus jeune n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Il se gardait donc de se plaindre et dépensait son énergie en aidant les soldats. Yuna se joignait parfois à eux et venait panser les blessés avec un sourire attendri pour leur redonner du courage. Sora ignorait si la jeune femme en avait elle-même, et elle se gardait bien de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La première impression qu'il avait eue d'elle était fausse; il s'en rendait compte alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à ses côtés. Elle était loin d'être la personne froide qu'il avait cru apercevoir après la cérémonie, et il s'en voulut d'avoir pu avoir de si vilaines pensées. Yuna, bien que parfaitement consciente du malaise dont souffrait le jeune homme, lui souriait avec autant d'affection que s'il faisait partie de son peuple.

Le vaisseau de Balamb arriva alors que le soleil était au zénith, et emporter les cercueils ne fut qu'une question de quelques minutes. Sora regarda le transport décoller de la plaine et s'éloigner vers l'horizon avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. Il secoua vivement la tête, tourna les talons et retourna aider Cécil et les autres.

-o-o-

À l'intérieur du vaisseau balambien, l'activité était aussi éreintante qu'à l'extérieur. Le docteur Kadowaki enchainait blessé après blessé sans pouvoir prendre la plus petite pause. Elle était assistée dans sa tâche par Selphie, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'encourager les troupes avec son entrain habituel. Régulièrement, elle allait s'assurer que la condition de Zexion était stable avant de reprendre son service. Le pauvre garçon était resté inconscient depuis que Cloud et Léon l'avaient amené à l'infirmerie, mais les infirmières étaient confiantes. Il avait simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il se réveillerait quand il serait remis d'aplomb.

La châtaine soupira en se laissant tomber sur l'un des sièges quand le dernier patient quitta l'infirmerie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir à droite et à gauche pour aller chercher médicaments, pansements et bandages. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait renvoyé le docteur Kadowaki afin qu'elle puisse prendre un peu l'air. La pauvre femme avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux tant elle était épuisée.

Selphie ferma les yeux un long moment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Se reprenant quasi-instantanément, elle se redressa et afficha son plus beau sourire. Il s'estompa légèrement quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Tifa qui venait d'entrer.

" Salut. " Offrit la brune en s'approchant de son amie, tout sourire.

" Tifa? Comment tu vas? " Demanda la châtaine en se levant précipitamment pour laisser sa place au général.

" Mis à part cette maudite plaie, je me porte comme un charme. " Confia la plus grande en relevant la manche gauche de sa veste. Elle révéla un bandage peu serré et imbibé de sang frais. " Tu peux y jeter un œil? "

" Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt! Depuis quand est-ce que tu traines ça? " La gronda l'apprentie infirmière en rassemblant le nécessaire sur une petite table mobile. Quand elle eut tout le matériel nécessaire, elle fit rouler le plateau jusqu'à son amie et commença à défaire le pansement.

" Je pensais pas que c'était si grave, en fait. " Offrit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Selphie écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. L'entaille était profonde, à tel point qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir y enfoncer la première phalange de son index. Elle secoua la tête. Tifa était décidément plus robuste que la plupart des soldats présents sur le vaisseau. Elle en avait vu pleurer pour des blessures moins graves. Tifa, elle, s'était contentée de couvrir la sienne en pensant qu'elle se refermerait d'elle-même

" Je vais devoir te recoudre. Ça ne se refermera jamais sinon. " Indiqua Selphie en s'éloignant à nouveau pour aller chercher du fil et une aiguille. " Ça risque d'être douloureux. "

" Est-ce que je suis du genre à me plaindre pour si peu? " Demanda la brune avec un sourire en coin.

" Non, pas vraiment. " Ricana la châtaine en désinfectant soigneusement la plaie. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment et se concentra sur sa tâche. " Dis…est-ce que tu vas mieux? " Demanda-t-elle timidement quand elle eut recousu la moitié de la plaie. Elle ne développa pas davantage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait comprise.

" Ouais. Je crois. " Répondit la brune d'un ton un peu las. Elle serra les dents quand une douleur lancinante dans son bras manqua de la faire serrer le poing. " Je survivrai. " Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour rassurer son amie.

Selphie, qui n'était pas dupe, stoppa ses soins pour prendre la main de Tifa dans les siennes et la serrer doucement.

" J'y connais trop rien mais…j'imagine assez bien à quel point ça doit faire mal. " Murmura la châtaine, les yeux baissés. " Je voudrais juste… Tifa, tu sais que tu peux en parler avec nous, n'est-ce pas? "

La brune se mordait la lèvre douloureusement, sa vision embuée par les larmes qu'elle retenait avec difficulté.

" En parler? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? " Lança-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. " Ce qui est fait est fait, non? Elle nous a trahis; Léon l'a jetée dans les cachots de Balamb. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne soit exécutée, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. " Elle pesta contre elle-même d'entendre sa voix trembler autant.

" Tifa… " Commença Selphie, peu assurée. L'intonation de sa voix laissait savoir que ce qu'elle voulait dire était important, aussi Tifa se tourna-t-elle vers elle, se moquant bien de montrer qu'elle était en train de pleurer à présent. La voyant ainsi, la châtaine n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. " Aérith s'est évadée. "

Le général resta sans voix. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne sut par où commencer. Elle savait encore moins comment elle devait réagir. En tant que patriote, elle était scandalisée, mais les sentiments qui survivaient encore tout au fond de son cœur se ravivaient à cette nouvelle. Aérith? Vivante?

" M-mais comment… " Bégaya la brune.

" Le pilote qui est venu de Balamb il y a peu a expliqué qu'un des gardiens de la prison a été retrouvé mort dans la cellule d'Aérith, tôt dans la matinée. Ils l'ont recherchée dans les environs de la ville, mais ne l'ont trouvée nulle part. On suppose que quelqu'un l'a aidée à s'enfuir. "

Tifa acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais n'avait écouté qu'à moitié. Léon avait forcément été averti. Quelle décision avait-il prise? Devait-elle être éliminée sur le champ si elle était retrouvée? Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps s'était mis à trembler de la tête aux pieds, si bien que Selphie éprouva toutes les difficultés du monde à finir de la recoudre.

-o-o-

Les généraux de Balamb avaient été appelés dans le bureau de Léon, où il les informa de l'évasion de l'espion de la Shinra. Il ne fut pas surpris par les réactions mitigées que cela provoqua. La plupart de ses hommes les plus proches connaissaient bien Aérith et l'appréciaient énormément. Le balafré, lui, devait se montrer implacable et ne laissa donc rien paraître. Il s'aidait en pensant aux blessés et aux morts qu'avait causés l'attaque ennemie sur l'îlot près du port. Une trahison restait un crime grave qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Léon leur avait ordonné de diffuser le message au plus grand nombre de soldats et de leur ordonner de tirer à vue. Cependant, il doutait fort qu'ils aient à en venir là. D'après le pilote venu les rejoindre à Myst, la jeune femme avait été assistée dans son évasion. Personne ne pouvait disparaître du périmètre de Balamb en aussi peu de temps, et à pieds de surcroît. Le complice pouvait être n'importe qui; un habitant de la ville qui l'avait prise en pitié, une personne venant de l'extérieur. Il attendait de recevoir le rapport des unités restées sur la terre ferme pour savoir si un habitant était porté disparu, mais son intuition le laissait penser que personne ne manquerait à l'appel. L'aide avait dû provenir de l'extérieur; peut-être Rufus avait-il envoyé quelqu'un pour la récupérer?

Non, ce serait tiré par les cheveux. Pourquoi secourir un soldat ennemi alors qu'il cherchait à abattre des citoyens de Midgar?

" _En même temps, il est question de Rufus Shinra__…_ " Se dit le balafré avec un long soupir.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux un instant. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé par les lettres manuscrites qu'il fallait envoyer aux familles des défunts. Pourquoi Laguna mettait un point d'honneur à ce que chacune soit écrite à la main? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aurait bien étranglé leur très cher président s'il s'était tenu devant lui.

" Squall, on a récupéré tous nos blessés. Ils reviennent des camps de Myst comme neufs. "

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout le vaisseau qui soit assez courageuse – et bornée – pour l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Léon n'eut donc nullement besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer ses soupçons.

" Super. Occupe-toi de dire à tout le monde de retourner dans le vaisseau. On part d'ici dans deux heures; tant pis pour les retardataires. " Déclara tranquillement le balafré.

Il était temps de partir. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester coincé sur cette maudite île.

-o-o-

Sora se frotta soigneusement les mains pour en retirer ce qu'il restait de pommade. À côté de lui, Cécil avait retiré ses brassards pour ne pas risquer de rouiller son armure. Il frottait vigoureusement ses avant-bras et ne se montrait pas avare en savon. Son odeur flottait jusqu'aux narines du plus jeune, qui huma le parfum avec délice. Il ignorait de quoi il était fait, mais il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts du chevalier frôler les siens lorsqu'il attrapa l'autre bout de la serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. Sous la surprise, Sora l'avait lâchée. Cécil avait simplement cru à une maladresse de la part du plus jeune et avait ri. S'il avait su…

Le jeune châtain ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il finirait par se trahir. Et qui aurait pu prévoir la réaction du chevalier? Non, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Le jeune homme sortit du petit bâtiment et admira l'étendue d'herbe qui s'offrait à lui. La plaine était redevenue aussi verte qu'à l'arrivée du vaisseau. Plus une trace de sang, de cadavres ou d'indices qui auraient pu indiquer qu'une guerre y avait pris place quelques jours auparavant. Aussi apaisante qu'était la vision, elle perturbait aussi énormément Sora. Il avait un peu l'impression que les morts n'avaient plus tellement d'importance.

" Je crois qu'un envoyé de ton général se dirige par ici. " Dit Cécil en sortant à son tour pour suivre le châtain. Ce dernier se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

Le plus jeune mit sa gêne de côté et porta son regard vers la personne qui, effectivement, s'approchait d'eux. Sora reconnut Seifer immédiatement.

" Hé, Sora! Squall a l'intention de lever l'ancre. Magne-toi de retourner à l'intérieur avant que ce vieux phoque te laisse ici. " Fit le soldat quand il fut assez près pour être entendu.

Le laisser ici? C'était une idée bien tentante. Ici, Sora serait traité avec tout le respect qu'il méritait. Il resterait aux côtés de Cécil qui était, et de loin, un bien meilleur exemple que Léon. Et qui sait? Peut-être que le chevalier finirait par se tourner vers lui plutôt que Rosa? Sora dut sortir de sa rêverie quand il se sentit porté. Seifer le souleva de terre sans difficulté et le porta par-dessus son épaule.

" Hé! " Protesta Sora en se tournant vers Seifer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

" T'as pas trop l'air décidé alors je t'aide à bouger. " Répondit le blond en reprenant la route vers le vaisseau. " À la prochaine, Chevalier Harvey! " Lança le balafré sans se retourner.

" Prenez soin de vous. " Dit aimablement Cécil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sora reporta son attention sur le chevalier qui leur faisait signe de la main et lui répondit sans grand enthousiasme.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

-o-o-

Deux heures plus tard et le navire était de nouveau perdu au beau milieu de la mer. Enfin, presque perdu. Nida était aux commandes et se dirigeait vers Horizon. N'ayant plus d'autre affaire urgente, Léon pouvait procéder à l'installation du radar.

Le général s'était remis au travail – papiers, courriers, factures à remplir – et Sora avait sa part. Il avait encore moins d'entrain qu'auparavant, songeant sans cesse au paladin qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui.

"Au travail" avaient été les premiers mots prononcés par le balafré quand son assistant était entré dans le bureau. Pas de sourire, pas de bonjour – alors qu'ils se voyaient pour la première fois de la journée – rien du tout. Juste deux mots et un visage dénué d'expression.

Vraiment, Sora finirait par pleurer avant la fin de la journée. Cécil lui manquait déjà cruellement…

" Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas comme lui? " Marmonna le jeune châtain en jetant une lettre avec hargne, comme si elle était à l'origine de ses malheurs.

Léon avait à peine relevé la tête et haussé un sourcil, confus. Sora n'avait pas jugé utile de s'expliquer et avait évacué sa colère sur les papiers à jeter. Quand l'un d'eux semblait important, il les tendait à son supérieur, qui les examinait rapidement avant de les poser avec les autres documents à examiner plus attentivement. Quand Sora eut fini sa pile, il se tourna vers le poste de pilotage et observa Nida et Riku, occupés à discuter. L'argenté s'était plutôt bien intégré au sein de l'équipage ainsi que dans le bureau. Il arrivait pourtant que Léon lui lance des regards plus ou moins appuyés, mais dans l'ensemble, son ami se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Sora fut tiré de ses pensées quand une nouvelle pile de papier fut poussée vers lui. Sans un mot, Léon se remit au travail après s'être délégué d'une partie de ce qu'il était censé faire seul. Le jeune châtain poussa un soupir aussi discret que possible.

Le général n'était pas très commode ces derniers temps. En tout cas, c'était vrai depuis leur départ de Myst. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui le travaillait autant, mais il sentait bien qu'on ne lui disait pas tout volontairement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Sora avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur l'île, en compagnie de Cécil.

Cécil… Sora soupira à nouveau, et le bruit fut suivi par celui d'un crayon qu'on pose abruptement sur un bureau. Le plus jeune leva les yeux et ne fut pas étonné de voir que Léon l'observait d'un air agacé.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois? " Demanda le balafré sans cacher son irritation.

" Rien. " Mentit le plus jeune en baissant les yeux sur une nouvelle lettre.

" Tu soupires depuis tout à l'heure, et je ne te cache pas que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre. Parle avant que je ne te force. " Menaça le balafré. Sora jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du poste de pilotage et, comme il s'y était attendu, il vit que Riku les surveillait.

" Vous n'oseriez pas. " Dit Sora en reportant son attention sur son vis-à-vis, qui fronça les sourcils.

" Je vais me gêner. "

Passèrent plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles les deux châtains se fixèrent du regard sans dire un mot. C'était une querelle silencieuse, tout passait par leurs yeux. Menaces, entêtement, colère… Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais savaient pertinemment ce que l'autre aurait dit s'il l'avait fait.

" Quand je vous vois, je me dis que ce serait tellement mieux si c'était le chevalier Harvey qui était à votre place. " Finit par céder le jeune châtain en croisant les bras. Il se renfonça dans son siège et bouda. Léon, lui, sourit malicieusement quand il se rendit compte que son assistant rougissait légèrement.

" Quoi? Tu es tombé amoureux de lui? " Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit son assistant rougir comme une pivoine. " C'est pour ça que tu passais tout ton temps avec lui pendant que je me tuais à la tâche sur le vaisseau? J'espère au moins que tu savais qu'il a…comment dire…une petite-amie? "

Léon avait lourdement insisté sur les deux derniers mots, et leur impact ne manqua pas de provoquer chez le plus jeune un petit pincement au cœur.

" Je suis surtout resté avec lui parce qu'il est tellement plus aimable. " Marmonna Sora en levant les yeux vers l'adulte. C'était une nouvelle dispute. Il ne baisserait pas les armes si facilement cette fois-ci non plus. " Au moins, avec lui, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être un moins que rien. "

" Parce que tu as cette sensation quand tu es avec moi? " Demanda le balafré, sincèrement surpris. Sora en aurait ri s'il avait été d'humeur.

" Vous ne me posez pas sérieusement la question, n'est-ce pas? " Lança-t-il amèrement. Il désigna les papiers d'un signe de tête. " Je suis quoi, au juste? Votre roue de secours quand vous êtes trop paresseux? Comment vous faisiez quand je n'étais pas encore là? Vous demandiez à Nida? "

" Il ne fait pas ce boulot aussi bien. "

" Je suis censé être flatté? "

Léon grommela sourdement et fit de son mieux pour se calmer avant de répéter la même erreur que la dernière fois où le jeune homme l'avait mis hors de ses gonds.

" Continue à trier et quand tu auras fini, tu retourneras t'occuper de la bibliothèque. " Conclut-il sèchement en reprenant son stylo.

Ç'avait été dit de façon à ce que le jeune châtain comprenne qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Sora, lui, se disait que Léon pouvait bien aller au diable. Il s'en fichait. Il continua donc son travail sans décrocher une seule parole. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait s'isoler autant qu'il le pouvait dans le bureau. Et quand la journée serait enfin finie, il irait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peut-être même qu'il demanderait à Riku de venir lui tenir compagnie. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Oui, il l'inviterait.

-o-o-

Après ce qui avait semblé être un cauchemar, il sentit ses sens se mettre en éveil lentement. Une couverture le couvrait des pieds au torse, il y avait une odeur de désinfectant. À travers ses paupières closes, il se rendit compte que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Il y avait trop de lumière, et elle ne ressemblait pas à celle des néons.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Zexion ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils quand sa rétine réagit violemment au brusque changement de luminosité. Il attendit quelques secondes puis renouvela l'opération. Il regarda alors autour de lui et reconnut l'infirmerie. Il essaya de lever la main droite pour cacher son œil aveugle – sa longue mèche tombait sur le côté – mais il en fut incapable. Son bras ainsi que sa main étaient plâtrés.

"_ Qu'est-ce…_ " Se dit-il, perturbé.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici?

" Tu es réveillé, jeune homme? "

Le borgne tourna la tête en direction du docteur Kadowaki, qui l'avait entendu remuer et s'était approchée. Il la vit sortir une lampe torche de la poche de sa blouse blanche et en diriger la lumière directement dans ses yeux. Seul l'un d'eux réagit clairement. La femme fronça les sourcils en apercevant cela.

" Ton œil droit ne réagit pas trop. Est-ce que c'était déjà comme ça avant? "

Avant quoi?

" C'est comme ça depuis que je suis petit. " Répondit Zexion d'une voix enrouée. Il se mit à tousser, sa gorge trop sèche pour parler davantage. L'infirmière remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Elle l'aida à se redresser pour boire convenablement. " Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? " Demanda-t-il quand il se sentit capable de parler.

" Tu as oublié? " Demanda la femme, surprise. " Tu as été blessé pendant la bataille à Myst. On t'a amené ici pour que tes blessures plus superficielles puissent être soignées. Enfin, celles-là sont superficielles comparé à ce que j'ai entendu. "

" Ah oui. Myst. " Murmura le borgne en fermant les yeux.

Quelle catastrophe ç'avait été. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la bande de Marluxia. Ils l'avaient bien amoché. Ces lâches… Ils comptaient toujours autant sur le travail d'équipe pour se sortir de toutes les situations épineuses. Seulement, ça n'avait pas marché éternellement. Il leur avait fait payer chèrement les humiliations qu'il avait subies. Le problème, c'était qu'après avoir perdu connaissance, il n'avait pas pu contrôler les actions de sa Chimère. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'en était pas prise à ceux de Balamb. Il s'en voudrait terriblement…

" Demyx. " Dit-il subitement en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. " Est-ce qu'il va bien? Et Éric? Les autres? "

" Calme-toi. " Lui ordonna l'infirmière en le forçant à s'allonger. Dans un élan de panique, le jeune soldat avait tenté de se lever. " Demyx et Éric se portent très bien. Veux-tu que je les appelle? "

" S'il vous plaît. "

Zexion ne le croirait que s'il les voyait en personne. Quelques minutes se passèrent avant qu'il ne voie ses deux meilleurs amis entrer. Demyx fut le premier à son chevet, visiblement soulagé de le trouver conscient. Éric, lui, préféra rester en retrait, l'air penaud.

" Enfin, tu es revenu à toi. Comment tu te sens? " Demanda le blond sans oser toucher son ami de peur de lui faire mal; une attention qui fit naître un rare sourire sur les lèvres du borgne.

" J'ai l'impression que mes os ont été réduits en bouillie, mais ça mis à part, je me porte comme un charme. " Répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse. C'est le frangin de Sora qui t'a trouvé sur le champ de bataille. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. " Expliqua rapidement Demyx avant de prendre place sur le bord du lit.

" Et vous? Vous n'avez rien eu? "

" Quelques égratignures, mais rien de bien méchant. "

Il se fit un moment de silence après ces quelques paroles échangées. Demyx et Zexion se sourirent l'un à l'autre, chacun rassuré de savoir ses compagnons saufs. Au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-o-o-

Ça, c'était fort. Impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Sora n'en pouvait plus. Il était énervé, fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'allonger sur son lit et ne plus rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de dormir – il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Mais voilà, la porte avait été verrouillée et chaque fois qu'il passait sa carte pour l'ouvrir, on lui disait gentiment qu'il n'était pas autorisé à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Avait-on changé le code de la serrure sans l'avertir? Peut-être devrait-il aller voir l'un des généraux pour leur demander de l'aide. Ils sauraient certainement quoi faire.

" Ne te fatigue pas. J'ai demandé à condamner ton ancienne chambre. "

Le jeune châtain sentit son sang bouillir en entendant la voix de Léon. Il lui fit face et prit son air le plus furieux.

" Alors c'est vous qui avez fait ça? " Lança-t-il en désignant la porte. " C'est votre nouvelle façon de vous venger? En me faisant dormir dans le couloir? "

" Mais non, idiot. " Soupira le balafré en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés. " On en avait parlé l'autre soir, il me semble. "

" Parlé de quoi? Et quand ça? "

Sora fronça les sourcils, perdu. De quoi parlait Léon?

" Je t'avais demandé de venir t'installer dans ma chambre pendant qu'on couchait ensemble. Je veux bien croire que tu avais l'esprit ailleurs, mais je pensais que tu t'en serais souvenu. "

Oh, maintenant que le plus jeune y repensait… Oui, il se souvenait vaguement avoir eu cette discussion. Et d'un certain "prêt à l'emploi".

" Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord! " S'emporta Sora, outré. Il n'avait vraiment pas donné son accord. Si? Il se tira les cheveux quand ses pensées s'embrouillèrent.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix. Je t'ai posé la question pour rester poli, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser tout seul. " Fit le balafré en s'approchant de son assistant pour le plaquer contre le mur.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites? On va nous voir! " Chuchota Sora en regardant de tous les côtés, s'attendant à voir débarquer un soldat d'un instant à l'autre. Il repoussa les mains baladeuses du général, qui se replacèrent aussitôt. " Lé – Gé – " Bredouilla le jeune châtain, qui ne savait ni comment appeler l'adulte ni comment le faire arrêter.

Ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas de toute évidence. Il avait le nez fourré dans le creux du cou du plus jeune, une jambe entre les siennes, et une main sous son pull. Si quelqu'un les voyait comme ça… Sora se sentit pâlir en imaginant ce qui se passerait si Cloud arrivait maintenant. Déjà que son frère s'emportait facilement rien qu'en abordant le sujet, s'il y était confronté de façon aussi directe, il ne faisait aucun doute que du sang coulerait. Celui de qui? C'était toute la question…

Sora hoqueta quand il sentit le général lever lentement le genou placé entre ses jambes pour l'inciter à se détendre et à se laisser faire. Ce sale type savait y faire… Le plus jeune enfonça ses ongles dans les manches de Léon pour se retenir de tomber. La tête lui tournait déjà et le balafré n'avait encore rien fait. Une friction particulièrement appuyée lui arracha un grognement sourd. Le plus jeune appuya son front contre une épaule robuste, la respiration haletante.

" Alors? Tu viens avec moi? " Murmura le balafré au creux de son oreille.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix? Il pourrait toujours dormir sur le canapé du salon. L'idée de partager la même chambre que le général le perturbait énormément. Il aurait trop l'impression d'être sa chose. Quoi qu'il l'était déjà…

Une brusque secousse les fit tomber à terre, lui et Léon. Sora poussa une exclamation de surprise en trébuchant, puis il se redressa pour savoir qui venait de les agresser. Si c'était Cloud, il était dans de beaux draps… Au lieu d'une chevelure blonde, ce furent des mèches argentées que Sora aperçut. Il ne sut s'il était rassuré ou horrifié. Riku se tenait debout et lançait un regard mauvais en direction du balafré, qui s'était déjà relevé. L'adulte gardait un air impassible et ne lâchait pas l'argenté des yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Sora? "

Le ton de Riku était si menaçant que le jeune châtain eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son meilleur ami autant en colère. Il était même furieux. Ses poings, serrés à ses côtés, tremblaient.

" Ça me semble pourtant évident. " Répondit Léon avec un petit sourire en coin. " Tu as vraiment besoin que je t'explique tout en détails? " Il se lécha les lèvres pour appuyer ses propos – et aussi pour énerver un peu plus celui qui venait de l'interrompre.

C'eut l'effet escompté. Avec un hurlement de rage, Riku leva le poing et se dirigea vers le balafré, décidé à lui refaire le portrait. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit toucher à Sora. Pas tant qu'il serait encore de ce monde. Le mouvement de l'argenté fut cependant bloqué par des bras venus le retenir. En tournant la tête sur le côté, Riku s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du jeune châtain.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fous? " Ragea-t-il en secouant son bras pour se libérer de l'étreinte. " Lâche-moi! "

" Non! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! " Lança l'autre, décidé à ne pas le laisser faire.

" Au contraire, je le sais très bien! Je vais lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule pour qu'il arrête de sourire bêtement! "

Le balafré soupira et secoua la tête. Ce gamin – et là, il ne chercha pas à se reprendre – était décidément bien différent de son assistant. Il était incapable de garder son sang-froid – et non, Léon n'avait certainement pas cherché à le mettre autant en rogne – en cas de conflit. Il ferait un bien piètre soldat. Il fallait espérer pour lui qu'il se débrouillait mieux aux commandes d'un vaisseau. S'il lui prenait l'envie de les faire se crasher dans une montagne à cause d'une réflexion désagréable…

"_ Une chance que les dortoirs soient encore vides à cette heure-ci._ " Se dit-il quand il ne vit encore aucune tête sortir des chambres alentours pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de bruit.

" Riku, calme-toi! Je t'assure qu'il y a une explication à tout ça! " Insista Sora. " Calme-toi, d'accord? "

" Que je me calme? " Fit Riku, à présent rouge de colère. Il repoussa son ami sans aucun ménagement et le vit heurter le mur derrière lui. " Ne me dis pas que tu le laisses faire sans rien dire! "

Le jeune châtain était en proie à la panique. Pourquoi? Léon n'en était pas sûr. Il allait intervenir après un regard lancé dans sa direction, mais stoppa net quand Riku reprit.

" Ah, d'accord. Je comprends. " Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Même s'il ne le voyait que de profil, Squall pouvait y lire l'amertume. " C'est ce que tu voulais dire par "je ne peux pas"? Tu préfères ce salaud à moi? Eh ben, t'as pas perdu de temps. Je vois que ça traîne pas avec lui. " Il s'approcha de Sora et posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

" Tu es mal placé pour parler. " Lança Sora, vexé. " Qui a attendu que j'aie à peine le dos tourné pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre? "

" Parce que tu as toujours repoussé mes avances! Mais on dirait que ça te dérange plus tant que ça maintenant – "

Sora ferma les yeux.

" – vu que même un inconnu peut te faire ce qu'il veut. "

Riku regretta ses paroles au moment même où il les prononça. Il serra les dents, soupira, se recula. Il se sentait vraiment mal, tout à coup, et Léon était devenu le cadet de ses soucis.

" Merci, Riku. " Dit Sora d'une voix qui fit grimacer l'argenté. Quand le jeune châtain leva la tête, Riku s'aperçut qu'il était au bord des larmes. " Si j'hésitais encore à me considérer comme une vulgaire putain, tu viens de confirmer mes doutes. "

" Sora, écoute – " Commença à s'excuser son ami en essayant de lui prendre la main.

" Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux! " Lança l'autre en s'éloignant à vive allure, à présent indifférent à ce qui pourrait se passer entre Léon et Riku.

L'argenté, cependant, n'était plus d'humeur à se battre. Pour jurer comme il venait de le faire, Sora devait être sacrément furieux. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place? Il avait dit des choses horribles à son meilleur ami…si Sora acceptait de le rester. Son anxiété se changea rapidement en colère à nouveau sur le point d'éclater. L'argenté se tourna vivement vers le balafré, qui restait toujours indifférent.

" Tout ça, c'est de votre faute! " Lui lança-t-il.

" Ah? Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de l'insulter, il me semble. "

" Ce ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas- "

" Tout ça ne te concernait pas, et tu es quand même venu fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres. " Le coupa sèchement Léon, à présent agacé par le comportement du plus jeune. " Et ne m'accuse pas d'une faute que _tu_ as commise. Tu me sembles trop vieux pour ça. Assume tes erreurs au lieu de les refourguer à d'autres. "

" Parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous ne vous sentez pas du tout coupable? Alors qu'il pense que vous le traitez comme une…comme une… " Riku pesta quand il se trouva incapable de dire le mot auquel il pensait.

" Comme il me l'a souvent dit, j'ai peut-être une conception tordue du respect, mais je sais que j'en ai plus pour lui que pour toutes les femmes que j'ai pu avoir dans mon lit. Pour moi, c'est suffisant pour savoir faire la différence. Si toi tu en es incapable, c'est que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et en particulier sur ton _ami_. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? "

Léon soupira. " Je suis peut-être un inconnu pour toi, mais pas pour Sora. Tu sembles avoir oublié qu'il a refait sa vie ici, sur ce vaisseau, et qu'il a peut-être eu besoin de se réadapter. Sa vie ne tourne plus autour de toi maintenant. "

Riku resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un rire sans joie se mit à résonner dans le couloir vide.

" Quoi? Alors il s'intéresse à vous? " Dit enfin l'argenté. " Je vous laisserai pas faire. Je _le_ laisserai pas faire une bêtise pareille. Sora reviendra vers moi. Vous entendez? Je laisserai personne me le prendre, et certainement pas vous! "

Sur ces mots, Riku tourna le dos au balafré et s'éloigna. Léon, lui, le regarda partir sans rien dire.

" _Il est encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais._ " Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour faire une sieste bien méritée.

-o-o-

Il leur avait fallu un peu plus d'une semaine pour arriver à Horizon. Myst était véritablement un endroit reculé. Le vaisseau s'était arrêté au port de la minuscule nation et ses occupants avaient mis le pied à terre sans se faire prier. Peu de soldats avaient manqué l'autre vaisseau présent, celui-là stationné en plein milieu du champ solaire. Tout le monde s'était demandé d'où il provenait sans vraiment trouver de réponse.

Zexion, lui, s'en fichait un peu. Même complètement. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir marcher et prendre un peu l'air. Il avait encore le bras plâtré, mais au moins, il pouvait marcher à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Il s'y sentait étouffé, en partie parce que Demyx et Éric le surveillaient de près. Ils ne le laissaient rien faire seul de peur qu'il ne se fasse mal. Si leurs attentions avaient flatté Zexion le premier jour, il en avait été très vite agacé. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui et avait rapidement appris à se débrouiller seul à Midgar. Il ne perdrait pas cette habitude si facilement. Le borgne avait profité de l'absence de ses amis pour quitter le vaisseau et se promener. Seul. Ils seraient sacrément surpris quand ils retourneraient dans sa chambre et qu'ils ne l'y trouveraient pas. Zexion avait trouvé un peu cruel de ne pas leur avoir laissé de mot pour leur faire savoir qu'il serait en ville, mais il n'avait pas envie de les voir rappliquer trop vite.

" _Je vais finir par en tuer un à force._ " Se dit-il.

Zexion suivit le flot de soldats qui se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville où se trouvaient les quelques magasins de l'île. Il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant à son goût et décida d'aller se désaltérer dans une petite taverne apparemment peu fréquentée. Les tables en terrasse étaient vides, et l'intérieur de l'établissement semblait l'être tout autant. Parfait. Le borgne fut convaincu que c'était là qu'il voulait aller. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et poussa la porte.

" Ferme-la! Tu me gonfles! "

Les mots furent suivis du bruit d'une personne qu'on frappe du poing. En tournant la tête en direction du son, Zexion vit une femme, debout devant un homme qui la dépassait d'une tête, en train de baisser le poing alors que le type se massait la mâchoire.

" C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de me frapper. Suffisait de le dire. " Se plaignit le type – un gars au long manteau gris abîmé et avec un bandana noué sur la tête qui cachait une grande partie de ses cheveux blonds.

Zexion se retint de fixer la jeune femme trop longtemps. Elle avait le même air blasé que lui et ne supportait visiblement que très peu la compagnie d'autrui; ou du moins celle du blond. Ce qui attira encore plus l'attention du borgne, ce furent les cheveux rose châtain de l'inconnue. Les deux individus se rassirent et ne dirent plus rien. Zexion jugea plus sage d'aller prendre place au bar. Il se commanda un jus de fruit – ce qui amusa le barman apparemment – et observa les environs. La grande majorité des occupants étaient des particules de poussière recouvrant la totalité de la taverne. Le bar lui-même en était couvert. Le borgne laissa glisser son index sur sa surface et en récolta une quantité non négligeable. Il s'essuya le doigt sur son pantalon en grimaçant. Il ne trainerait pas trop longtemps ici.

Le soldat leva son verre à ses lèvres et en renversa une partie du contenu sur le comptoir quand on frappa brusquement dans son dos. Il reposa sèchement son verre et tourna un regard meurtrier vers le coupable – qui n'était autre que l'homme au bandana. Le voyant de face pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que le borgne le reconnut.

" Ça alors! T'es pas l'un des gars qui étaient à Bodhum y a pas si longtemps? " Demanda Snow, excité à l'idée de retrouver un client alors qu'il était si loin de chez lui. Le monde était vraiment petit. Derrière lui, la femme qui l'accompagnait fronça les sourcils et observa le plus jeune d'un air froid.

" Effectivement. " Répondit Zexion, bien plus calme. " Que faites-vous ici? "

" Oh, tu connais la chanson. On fait un peu de ci, un peu de ça… " Dit vaguement Snow avec un rire nerveux.

" Tu es soldat toi aussi? "

C'était la première fois que la femme lui parlait et, au grand étonnement du borgne, elle avait une voix très douce et ne parlait pas fort. Ça contrastait nettement avec la première impression qu'il avait eue en entrant. Elle ne semblait pas violente vue comme ça.

" Vous êtes soldat? " Demanda prudemment Zexion. Sans la connaître, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire complètement confiance. Snow semblait trop idiot – et gentil – pour préparer un sale coup. Contrairement à celle qui l'accompagnait, il ne dégageait rien qui suscitât la méfiance.

" Non. Sergent dans la Garde Civile. " Répondit la femme en croisant les bras. " Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. "

" Oh, allez, Lightning. Lâche-le un peu, ce pauvre gosse. Tous les soldats sont pas des salauds. " Intervint Snow quand la tension monta d'un cran. Ses paroles, cependant, ne firent que contrarier un peu plus la jeune femme.

" J'en serai le seul juge. " Déclara Lightning en écartant le blond de son chemin pour venir se tenir juste devant le plus jeune. " J'attends toujours ta réponse. "

Elle posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée; une menace subtile qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de Zexion. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant pour savoir s'il était effectivement un soldat? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait de le savoir? Elle était peut-être énervée à cause de Snow? Ou alors elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas du genre à boire sans retenue. Toujours était-il qu'il valait mieux donner une réponse, et vite. Le mieux serait encore de dire la vérité. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

" Oui, je suis bien soldat. " Finit enfin par répondre le borgne. " Ça vous pose problème? " Ajouta-t-il, lui-même prêt à en découdre au moindre faux pas.

" Tout dépend d'où tu viens. " Lightning restait très calme; trop même. Sa posture et sa voix ne trahissaient rien, mais ses yeux, eux, racontaient une autre histoire. Elle dégainerait son épée d'une seconde à l'autre si elle le jugeait nécessaire; elle n'hésiterait pas.

" Balamb. "

Ce mot suffit à faire retomber subitement la méfiance de la jeune femme, qui jugea qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sur ses gardes. Zexion cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sincèrement surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude.

" Hé! M'oubliez pas dans ce trou à rats, hein. Je suis là, moi aussi. " Fit une quatrième voix.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Snow se dirigea vers leur table et s'occupa de faire taire l'homme assis. En observant un peu plus, Zexion vit qu'il était ligoté. Un prisonnier? Ça expliquait la méfiance du sergent.

" Tais-toi un peu, imbécile. Je vais encore m'en manger une à cause de tes conneries. " Se plaignit Snow en fichant une claque derrière la tête du prisonnier. Ce dernier laissa échapper une plainte exagérée.

" Je vais me plaindre pour mauvais traitement! "

L'homme attaché portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche déboutonnée jusque sous ses clavicules. Pas de cravate; un anticonformiste. L'idée que Zexion se faisait du prisonnier s'intensifia avec les lunettes qu'il portait sur le front et les marques rouges sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux, rouges eux aussi, étaient mal coiffés et mal coupés; seules quelques mèches longues pendaient sur sa nuque, nouées.

" Te plaindre? Tu rigoles! C'est nous qu'il faut plaindre! " Fit Snow, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulut continuer, mais le prisonnier avait porté son attention sur Zexion, qui se crispa lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

" Hé, t'as bien dit que t'es de Balamb, hein? Mon frangin doit être dans le coin alors; il a des cheveux comme les miens. Tu pourrais aller le chercher? "

Le borgne s'offusqua. Pour qui le prenait-il? Un messager?

" Si ça peut le faire taire. " Céda Lightning, clairement agacée. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de lever les yeux vers Zexion. " Je t'accompagne. Snow, vous attendez ici tous les deux. S'il s'échappe pendant mon absence… "

De toute évidence, le sergent ne prononçait jamais de menace claire, et c'était tellement plus efficace ainsi. Le borgne vit le blond se crisper de la tête aux pieds et presque se coller au prisonnier, qui ne manqua pas de protester, une fois de plus. Quand Lightning fut certaine d'avoir été comprise, elle sortit de la taverne sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le soldat la suivait. Une fois dehors, Zexion plissa les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Finalement, il faisait assez sombre dans cette taverne. C'était probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle semblait si peu fréquentée. Il rattrapa la jeune femme quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui et l'attendit. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot de tout le trajet, chacun se contentant de marcher en évitant de bousculer les personnes qui les entouraient. Le sergent était à nouveau sur ses gardes, surveillant les moindres gestes de la foule. Une main qui disparaissait sous un pan de veste, un regard appuyé, une démarche trop ou pas assez rapide… Tout était suspect à ses yeux. Zexion avait du mal à garder son calme. Sa paranoïa était contagieuse, et voir la main de la femme ne pas quitter le pommeau de son épée ne le rassurait pas tellement.

Le plus jeune fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent enfin au vaisseau balambien. Se retrouver dans un milieu familier ne lui avait jamais paru si réconfortant. Il aurait même presque souhaité que Demyx et Éric le rejoignent. Presque. Plutôt que d'aller chercher ses amis, il décida de trouver le frère du prisonnier. Les soldats aux cheveux rouges n'étaient pas en grand nombre dans le vaisseau. Les interroger ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Il se dirigea donc vers deux étudiants, un apprenti soigneur et un brigadier. Pas de résultats. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne…

Zexion demanda à plusieurs soldats où il pourrait trouver Axel. Les réponses le conduisirent à la cafétéria, où il trouva le général en grande discussion avec ses semblables – Luxord et Roxas. Le trio se tourna vers lui quand il fut assez proche de leur table. Il les salua.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, soldat? " Demanda Luxord avec un sourire malicieux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui accompagnait Zexion. " Tu viens nous montrer ta conquête? "

" Non, Mon Général. " Commença le borgne. Lightning l'interrompit.

" Notre prisonnier souhaite parler à son frère. Un type bavard et bruyant qui a des cheveux rouges et des lunettes d'aviateur, ça vous dit quelque chose? " Demanda-t-elle calmement, les bras croisés. Elle étudia chacun des visages puis s'arrêta sur Axel.

" Et merde. " Marmonna le roux en se levant. Roxas fit de même. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cet abruti? " Dit-il plus pour lui-même.

" Veuillez nous suivre. " Dit la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour retourner à la taverne. Elle se retint de soupirer. Il valait mieux que ce type-là ne soit pas aussi bruyant que l'autre. Snow passerait un sale quart d'heure, sinon. Et Serah lui ferait un beau sermon à son retour.

" _J'aurais dû démissionner quand j'en avais l'occasion. _" Se dit Lightning.

-o-o-

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la salle, sinon celui de la pluie qui venait s'écraser contre les fenêtres. Un sale temps, vraiment. Mieux valait être à l'abri. Pas une horloge sur les murs ni de pendule dans un coin de la pièce. L'espace était occupé par des peintures somptueuses et des meubles d'époque soigneusement entretenus. Les tapisseries, elles, auraient eu besoin d'être changées. Certains pans commençaient à se décoller et menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. De plus, leur couleur et celle de la moquette ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Aérith ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Non seulement elle n'était pas originaire de cette nation, mais en plus, elle était censée être leur ennemie. Pourquoi l'avait-on amenée ici? Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle voulait poser, mais personne n'était là pour y répondre. Ce n'était pas grave pour l'instant. Elle était à priori en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui importait.

La châtaine prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques temps. Après s'être évadée de la prison sous-marine de Balamb, Rufus Shinra en personne l'avait reconduite à Midgar et logée dans la maison présidentielle. Les domestiques la traitaient convenablement et on la laissait manger à sa faim. Sa chambre était confortable et sa garde-robe fournie. Des rubans de couleurs variées avaient même été rangés dans un petit tiroir pour s'accorder aux tenues. Tant de soin ne pouvait que l'inquiéter un peu. La châtaine se sentait comme un condamné à mort dont on respectait les derniers caprices avant l'heure fatidique. Allait-on la tuer? Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de la soigner autant dans ce cas?

On était venu la chercher dans ses appartements pour la conduire dans une antichambre, où on lui avait demandé de patienter quelques instants. Aérith ignorait depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouvait. Elle avait cessé de compter les secondes et s'était contentée de regarder les gouttes de pluie glisser le long des vitres.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit enfin. Rufus entra dans la pièce et marcha droit vers la châtaine, un homme chauve et peu bavard sur ses talons. Si elle tentait quoi que ce fût, on l'arrêterait aussitôt. La façon qu'avait le chauve se faire craquer ses poings le lui disait.

" Chère Miss Gainsborough. J'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour parmi nous. " Dit Rufus en lui prenant la main pour la baiser. Aérith préféra se contenter d'acquiescer de la tête. " J'imagine que vous devez vous poser de nombreuses questions à ce sujet, mais avant d'y répondre, sachez que je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de vous plus tôt. Des…affaires urgentes ont demandé toute mon attention. "

Ces "affaires" empestaient la magouille plutôt qu'autre chose selon la châtaine.

" Je suis tout à vous à présent. Posez-moi vos questions. " Conclut l'homme d'État en prenant place sur un fauteuil en face de celui de son invitée.

" Comment m'avez-vous trouvée? "

" Vous n'étiez pas mon seul espion sur place. "

" Comment avez-vous su que je m'évaderais cette nuit-là? "

" Un coup de chance, j'imagine. "

Aérith fronça les sourcils. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Il fallait bien plus que de la chance pour se trouver au bon endroit, au bon moment. Il fallait des informations. D'où avait-il pu les tenir? Son évasion s'était faite sur un coup de tête, sans même l'avoir préparée. Elle ne se souvenait pas y avoir fait allusion oralement pendant sa période de captivité. Et même si ç'avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu donner de date précise, et encore moins une heure.

" Si c'est là tout ce que vous aviez à me demander… "

Il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet.

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? "

Rufus sourit à pleines dents.

" Ah, voilà enfin une question digne d'intérêt. " Dit-il en se frottant les mains. Il fit signe à son garde du corps. Ce dernier hocha la tête et partit fouiller dans l'un des meubles. Il en sortit deux verres à vin et une bouteille, qu'il posa sur la table devant le président. Celui-ci s'en servit un verre avant d'en proposer à la jeune femme, qui déclina l'offre. " Vous savez, Aérith, vos services envers Midgar m'ont été d'une aide précieuse. J'aimerais que vous continuiez. "

" Vous n'ignorez pas que Balamb ne m'acceptera plus. " Fit-elle remarquer amèrement. Comment avait-elle pu travailler pour cette ordure? Pour ce que ça lui avait rapporté… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

" J'en suis parfaitement conscient. " Continua Rufus sans ciller. " Cependant, même sans garder de contacts avec la clique du président Loire, vous détenez des informations capitales. " Il but une gorgée de vin, prenant soin de laisser assez de temps à la jeune femme de digérer ses paroles. " Leur mode de fonctionnement, leurs emplacements stratégiques…leurs points faibles. Vous connaissez tout cela. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. "

Ça non, il n'en doutait pas, c'était évident. Il était presque en train de la menacer d'un simple regard. Aérith ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle parlait, elle mettait sa nation en danger, et Tifa avec elle. La brune avait beau avoir tiré un trait sur elle, Aérith ne pourrait pas. Jamais. Mais si elle se taisait… Non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Elle pourrait peut-être mentir? Ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps en attendant de savoir comment partir d'ici. Y croirait-il seulement? S'il se rendait compte qu'elle les menait en bateau, il la tuerait. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle était sa seule chance d'en apprendre assez sur Balamb pour s'assurer une victoire certaine. Elle pourrait aussi le faire chanter. Elle sauverait Tifa et se sauverait elle-même. Tant pis si la brune ne lui pardonnait pas sa trahison.

" Si je vous donne ces informations, est-ce que vous me laisserez vous demander une faveur? " Demanda-t-elle prudemment, jaugeant la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne changea pas encore d'expression.

" Du chantage? Vous ne vous rendez donc absolument pas compte de votre position. "

Un claquement de doigts et le garde du corps était devant elle, la main levée. Il la frappa au visage avec tant de force qu'elle tomba du fauteuil où elle était assise. Un goût métallique explosa dans sa bouche, et quand elle porta une main à ses lèvres, elle ne fut que peu étonnée d'y trouver du sang.

" Si tu ne parles pas, nous t'y forcerons. " Les politesses étaient oubliées maintenant que Rufus voyait bien qu'elles ne le mèneraient nulle part. " Le petit Leonhart n'est pas le seul à user de la force pour faire parler ses prisonniers. Ne vas pas croire que, sous prétexte que tu es une femme, je me montrerai moins cruel. Il me semble que lui non plus ne fait pas de différences vu la façon dont tu as été traitée. Et tu l'as servi pendant des années. Qu'est-ce que tu es, pour moi, sinon un outil que j'emprunte? "

Il ne la tuerait pas. Il prévoyait de la torturer pour l'obliger à parler. Aérith ne lui simplifierait pas la tâche. Elle ne le laisserait pas lui tirer les vers du nez si facilement. Elle aimait la souffrance aussi peu qu'un autre, mais elle résisterait. Pour Tifa.

" Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. " Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Un second claquement de doigts et cette fois, ce fut un coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya à terre. Aérith toussa fortement, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

" C'est répugnant. Rude, mon petit, allez donc emmener…_ça_ ailleurs. Elle va salir la moquette. " Fit le président en la désignant négligemment de la main.

Sans un mot, le dénommé Rude se pencha pour la soulever comme une poupée de chiffon et la porter par-dessus son épaule. La châtaine se laissa faire, trop faible pour riposter. Le garde du corps avait à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Rufus s'installa plus confortablement sur le divan et finit tranquillement son verre de vin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rude entra à nouveau dans la salle, débarrassé de son fardeau. Il vint se tenir à côté du président, les mains dans le dos.

" Tu l'as conduite directement au sous-sol, j'espère? " Demanda le blond sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête. " Très bien. Nous pourrons commencer les interrogatoires assez rapidement; dès qu'elle aura repris connaissance. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle a à nous apprendre. "

" Et si elle ne parle pas? " Demanda le chauve de sa voix rauque. Rufus ricana.

" Oh, elle parlera. Je suis un homme doté d'une imagination très fertile. " Se vanta le président en croisant les jambes, détendu. " Au fait, toujours pas de nouvelles de nos propres traitres? "

" Nos hommes revenus de Myst disent les avoir aperçus pendant la bataille. Ils portaient l'uniforme de Balamb, Monsieur. "

" Balamb, hein? " Réfléchit tout haut le blond. Il se servit un second verre de vin. " Nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Dans la mesure du possible, je préfèrerais que ces sales chiens soient amenés ici vivant. J'ai des tas de projets pour eux. "

Rude fit de son mieux pour dissimuler le frisson qui secoua son corps tout entier. Il était plutôt content de ne pas être à la place de ces pauvres déserteurs.

" Et Balamb, Monsieur? " Osa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

" Je crois qu'il est grand temps de frapper un grand coup. En plus, leur intervention dans le conflit avec Myst m'a passablement énervé. Oui, il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. Cette querelle a duré trop longtemps… "

Rufus ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Où pourrait-il bien attaquer, au juste? La ville, peut-être? Elle n'était certainement pas si bien gardée. Ce ne serait pas amusant de tout détruire sans qu'on ne leur oppose aucune résistance; bien que l'idée de raser Balamb City de la carte fût attrayante. Ça ne laissait plus que le vaisseau, mais il ignorait où il pouvait bien se trouver. Si seulement cette idiote d'Aérith n'avait pas été découverte, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de connaître sa position actuelle. Il pourrait lui ordonner de contacter quelqu'un, mais les soldats seraient bien trop méfiants et ne voudraient rien révéler. La situation était tellement délicate…

" Rude, va ordonner aux Turks de faire sauter le pilier du secteur sept. "

" Pardon? Je veux dire, pourquoi, Monsieur? " Demanda le garde, surpris. Et un peu horrifié.

" Fais ce qu'on te dit, imbécile! " Tonna le président en lançant son verre en direction de Rude.

L'objet le frôla avant d'aller se briser contre l'une des colonnes supportant le poids du plafond. Le garde ne demanda pas son reste et sortit promptement de la pièce. Pourquoi… Vraiment, quelle question. Rufus était énervé et avait besoin de se changer les idées pour pouvoir penser correctement. Le plateau relié au pilier du secteur sept était complètement désert; il n'y aurait aucunes pertes à déplorer du côté des plus aisés. Il savait, par contre, que dans les taudis, c'était l'un des quartiers les plus peuplés. Il avait eu vent d'un détournement des ressources dans ce secteur en particulier. Inutile de dire que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas réjoui. Il était grand temps que les coupables paient pour leur crime.

Oh oui, il serait grandement distrait.

-o-o-

Ni Zexion ni Lightning ne surent s'ils devaient se réjouir ou être horrifiés. Le prisonnier – qui s'appelait Réno – avait montré une certaine joie à la vue du général balambien. Il se plaignait moins. Mais il parlait encore plus qu'avant.

" Axel, vieux! Ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas revus! Comment tu vas? Pas trop amoché par l'assaut de la semaine dernière? Le patron y est pas allé de main morte, hein? Au fait, je suis allé voir la famille avant de passer ici; ils te disent tous 'bonjour'. Oh, Kairi est furax de pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis un moment; tu devrais l'appeler. C'est qui ce petit gars avec toi? C'est lui le gamin dont m'a parlé Kairi? Celui avec qui tu – "

" Mais faites-le taire! " Tonna Lightning, qui avait atteint sa limite. Quand Réno ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il se retrouva avec la pointe affûtée d'une Gunblade juste sous le nez, prête à entamer la chair. " Je t'ai dit de la fermer. "

" J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie. " Marmonna Axel en tirant sur des mèches de cheveux, nerveux. " Pourquoi vous l'avez capturé? Vous vous faites du mal pour rien. "

" Il posait trop de questions. " Fut l'unique réponse que donna la jeune femme, son épée toujours dangereusement proche de Réno. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder montrait clairement qu'elle faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas le tuer sur place.

" Ce mec se promenait dans la rue en demandant des trucs sur Bodhum. Allez savoir comment, mais il est au courant de votre passage chez nous. " Dit Snow, les bras croisés, et pas plus sympathique que Lightning sur l'instant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, au juste? " Demanda froidement Roxas, qui vint se tenir près des deux étrangers. Axel déglutit. La situation devenait incontrôlable un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

" Ok, ok. Tout le monde se calme – c'est valable pour toi aussi, Réno. " Dit Axel en s'approchant pour écarter tout le monde de son frère. Il était stupide, mais il faisait quand même partie de sa famille – pas qu'il en soit particulièrement fier. " Nous sommes des êtres civilisés. On peut communiquer sans se frapper. "

" Et si on le cognait pour qu'il ne parle plus? " Proposa Snow en frappant la paume de sa main avec le poing.

" Non! Personne ne frappera qui que ce soit. " Rétorqua Axel en se tournant vers le colosse blond. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère quand il vit Lightning rengainer son épée avec regret. " Réno, c'est Shinra qui t'a envoyé ici poser ces questions? " L'autre roux resta silencieux. " Écoute, c'est pas parce que t'es mon frère que je vais automatiquement leur demander de te libérer. Si tu fous la merde entre Balamb et Midgar, tu mets toute notre famille en danger; sans oublier les gens avec qui t'as grandi. Tu veux vraiment ça? "

" Je préfère ça que passer entre les mains des Turks. "

" Et l'idée de t'enfuir ne t'est jamais venue à l'esprit? " Demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé. Il vit Réno le regarder avec insistance et battre des paupières sans rien dire. " Bon sang, ce que t'es con. Même moi je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois autant! "

" Attends, attends! T'es sérieux, là? " Fit Réno, un peu paniqué. " Je vais avoir les Turks au cul jusqu'à ce qu'ils me retrouvent et me mettent en pièces! Je suis peut-être stupide, mais pas cinglé! "

" Ah? " Fit Lightning, prise d'un sérieux doute.

" Écoutez. Les deux fugitifs, là, ils se sentent peut-être en sécurité pour l'instant, mais ils ont pas été oubliés. Et je peux vous dire que le jour où ils leur mettront la main dessus, ils vont en chier comme jamais. J'ai vu comment on traite les déserteurs. Y en a aucun qui y a survécu pour en parler et ils n'ont jamais pu _voir_ ce qui les a achevés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. "

" Un fantôme? " Se moqua la jeune femme, amusée par sa propre blague.

" Je suis sérieux! "

Axel fronça les sourcils et ignora la querelle qui éclata dans la taverne. Réno s'était fichu dans un sale pétrin, et ce dès le jour où il avait eu la brillante idée d'aller s'associer à l'ennemi juré de Balamb. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de son frère. En attendant, les habitants de Bodhum se retrouvaient avec un prisonnier chiant dans les pattes et allaient très certainement se charger de lui une fois rentrés chez eux. Ils se contenteraient probablement de le mettre en prison. Au fond, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Axel ferma les yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. " Je te souhaite bonne chance une fois arrivé à Bodhum. "

" Quoi? Tu vas les laisser m'emmener? " S'exclama le prisonnier, alarmé.

" Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure option. Si tu viens avec moi à Balamb, Léon se chargera personnellement de te réduire en bouillie. Et comme il est hors de question de te laisser retourner à Midgar après ce que je viens d'entendre, il reste plus que Bodhum. " Expliqua patiemment le roux.

Réno le regarda sans rien dire, puis : " Alors tu les laisses m'emmener? "

Roxas retint le bras de son amant, qui s'était levé pour frapper le détenu. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes. Et Réno, lui, avait eu tellement peur qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise et gigotait comme un ver, étendu sur le sol.

" Je vous laisserai jamais faire! Jamais! " Hurlait-il en rampant, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne s'éloignait pas tellement du groupe; en tout cas, pas assez rapidement. Prenant son amie en pitié, Snow s'accroupit au sol et frappa le roux derrière la nuque pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il y eut aussitôt un immense silence dans la taverne et tous soupirèrent en chœur, soulagés.

" Je n'aurais pas dû me déranger pour ça. " Commenta Lightning en se massant la tempe droite.

" À qui le dites-vous. " Murmura Axel, las.

" Ça me coûte de le dire, mais j'ai un peu pitié de lui. " Fit Roxas, les yeux baissés vers Réno.

-o-o-

Maintenant que tout avait été arrangé avec les ouvriers d'Horizon, Léon pouvait enfin s'occuper d'affaires un peu plus personnelles. Comme retrouver son idiot d'assistant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dispute – assez violente – avec Riku, mais voir Cloud parfaitement calme avait un côté rassurant. Le blond devait savoir où était son frère. Évidemment, Léon ne perdrait pas son temps à essayer de le faire parler. Jamais il ne lui donnerait le plus petit indice. Le balafré retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau et se mit à chercher le jeune homme dans toutes ses sections : bibliothèque, cafétéria, infirmerie… Pas de traces de Sora.

" _Où est-ce que j'irais me cacher si je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve? _"

Dans sa chambre ou son bureau. Cependant, il était certain de ne pas trouver le jeune châtain dans ces pièces-là. Il tourna malgré tout la tête vers l'ascenseur, se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas aller y jeter un œil quand même. Il décida de s'en assurer. Le balafré monta rapidement les marches, fit ouvrir les portes et se tourna vers les boutons pour choisir son étage. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur celui du sous-sol. Oui, c'était une possibilité. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il ait vu juste.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la pénombre du sous-sol. Lorsqu'il mit un pied en dehors de la cage, un détecteur de présence fit s'allumer les lumières. La cellule principale était vide ainsi que toutes les autres, réservées aux prisonniers qui effectuaient un séjour prolongé. Il continua à avancer et partit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il pouvait voir de la lumière sous la porte fermée. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Un peu soulagé, il tourna la poignée et entra.

Sur la table en plein milieu de la pièce se trouvait un couple visiblement trop occupé pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Léon grimaça et referma la porte en prenant soin de retenir les visages des soldats. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Le général se retrouvait donc à la case départ. Où pourrait-il chercher à présent? Et si Sora n'était plus dans le vaisseau et était parti se balader en ville? Il lui faudrait des heures pour le retrouver, et il n'avait pas assez de patience pour passer autant de temps à le chercher. Il irait inspecter un dernier endroit avant de laisser tomber. Si le plus jeune n'était ni au rez-de-chaussée, ni au sous-sol, ni au second étage, il ne restait plus que le premier. Il n'y avait que les amphithéâtres et l'espèce de balcon à cet endroit. Sora avait beau être du genre studieux, il ne passerait probablement pas ses journées dans les salles de cours; sans compter que les professeurs ne le laisseraient pas squatter les pièces. Il opta donc pour le balcon et espéra l'y trouver cette fois.

Un bon choix. Le plus jeune était perché en haut du mur, juste au dessus de la porte. Le général poussa un petit soupir – était-ce du soulagement qu'il ressentait? – et le rejoignit sur son perchoir. Léon s'aperçut alors à quel point ils se trouvaient haut. Ils pouvaient voir une bonne partie de la ville depuis leur position, ses rues grouillant de monde et d'où s'échappaient tellement de bruits qu'il était impossible de distinguer le moindre d'entre eux. Sora le laissa s'installer, mais ne chercha pas à le saluer, pas plus qu'il ne sembla vouloir le voir. Tant pis pour lui, il devrait quand même écouter ce que Léon avait à lui dire.

" Ne me dis pas que tu es resté ici toute la semaine? " Fit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa question se solda par un lourd silence. " Je suppose que tu m'en veux encore. "

" Ça vous étonne? " Ricana l'autre, amer.

" Si au moins tu parlais au lieu d'éviter tout le monde. Ça ne va pas se résoudre comme ça. " Insista Léon.

" Tout ce qui vous ennuie dans tout ça, c'est que vous n'avez rien à sauter. Mais allez-y, vous gênez pas. Je vais pas vous en empêcher. "

Léon fronça les sourcils. " Sora… " Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, au juste? Qu'il n'était qu'un moyen d'évacuer un trop plein de tension? Le balafré savait qu'il poserait le pied sur une mine en disant ça. Il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire d'autre?

" _Et merde, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir._ " Se dit-il en levant une main pour se pincer l'arête du nez. Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le jeune châtain l'observait.

" Vous me considérez vraiment comme si j'étais une pute? " Demanda-t-il soudainement et sans tourner autour du pot. Léon ne sut s'il en était rassuré ou perturbé. Sora qui parlait comme ça, c'était du jamais vu pour lui. Et certainement pour Cloud aussi.

" Quand est-ce que je l'ai dit? "

Sora baissa les yeux et fronça doucement les sourcils. " Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'en être une, alors? "

" Est-ce que je te paie pour tes services? "

" Non. "

" Alors tu n'en es pas une. "

" Mais…on n'est même pas… " Le plus jeune se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. Il n'avait aucune relation autre que professionnelle avec l'homme. Et encore. " C'est encore pire! "

" Je crois qu'on n'a pas été assez francs sur un certain point. " Déclara le général en se laissant tomber vers l'arrière pour s'allonger. Il posa les mains sous sa tête. " Quand je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi, c'était pas pour t'avoir sous le coude dès que j'avais envie de tirer un coup. Je voulais juste t'avoir à l'œil. "

" Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'enfuir. Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore des doutes? "

" Je ne parlais pas de ça. " Grommela le plus grand, agacé. " Des soldats de _mon_ armée te tabassent, et je ne sais pas qui a pu faire le coup. D'ici là, je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas seul trop longtemps. "

" Je peux me débrouiller. " Dit sèchement l'autre, vexé d'être traité comme un enfant. Pourquoi ça l'agaçait tant quand ça venait de Squall? Quand ç'avait été Cécil qui s'était occupé de lui, ça ne l'avait pas tellement gêné.

" J'ai remarqué. Tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie, couvert de bleus et de blessures. " Ironisa le plus grand en tournant la tête pour regarder son assistant.

" Ils m'ont eu par surprise, c'est tout. "

" Ils étaient bien plusieurs alors. "

Sora se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu trop parlé et décida de ne plus rien dire du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, de toute façon? Du moment que Léon pouvait poursuivre ses activités – connues ou non – sur le vaisseau, il n'avait à priori aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Sora. Si toutefois c'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Mais c'était peut-être un piège. Il cherchait certainement à l'attendrir pour le faire changer d'avis et revenir auprès de lui. Ha! Il ne l'aurait pas si facilement!

" Bon, je ne peux pas te forcer à passer toutes tes nuits avec moi, mais sache que j'en connais qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour ça. " Tenta le balafré.

" Ça doit blesser votre fierté que je refuse de céder. Je ne suis pas une prostituée facile. "

Léon se redressa et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Il ne parla que quand ce dernier accepta de croiser son regard. " Tu n'es pas une prostituée. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. "

Sora parut sceptique. " Ah? Et qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous, alors? "

" Un ami avec des bénéfices? "

" On n'est même pas amis. "

Sora marquait un point. " Si ça peut te permettre de te sentir mieux, on peut le devenir. "

" Je ne vous aime pas. Pourquoi je voudrais qu'on soit amis? " Le plus jeune se crispa un instant puis se reprit. " Je veux dire…on n'est pas si proches que ça. "

Léon haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas insister plus que ça. Il s'était assez rabaissé comme ça. " Si tu préfères te dire que t'es une catin; c'est toi qui vois. "

Le balafré sauta du haut du muret puis disparut à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Sora le regarda partir sans bouger ni songer à le suivre. Il avait besoin de rester seul encore un peu. Sa dispute avec Riku l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il avait pourtant réussi à se faire une raison, mais la façon dont Riku lui avait décrit sa situation actuelle avait fait s'effondrer son assurance comme un souffle sur un château de cartes. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout reconstruire patiemment, lentement, au risque de tout voir s'écrouler à nouveau.

Léon avait un sacré toupet pour oser insinuer qu'ils étaient amis. Depuis quand? Comment? À moins d'une intervention divine, jamais Sora ne pourrait considérer le balafré comme un ami. Ce type ne respectait rien, se fichait de l'opinion de son entourage, pouvait être brutal quand on n'allait pas dans son sens…et malgré tout ça, il avait accepté de garder un prisonnier vivant, de le faire intégrer son armée et de s'occuper de lui inculquer ses connaissances. Plus Sora y pensait et plus le général de Balamb lui semblait être un véritable casse-tête. Il l'admirait presque pendant une seconde, et la suivante, il lui aurait volontiers craché à la figure. Si Sora avait été le seul dans ce cas, il aurait cru que c'était parce qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la façon de penser du balafré, mais il y avait malheureusement plus d'un soldat qui se méfiait de lui et de ses sautes d'humeur.

Sora serra les dents en repensant aux paroles de Léon. Est-ce que sa proposition cachait réellement de si nobles sentiments? Et s'il n'y avait véritablement rien de plus qu'une histoire de commodité? Il n'aurait qu'à se retourner dans son lit pour le trouver là, juste à côté de lui, prêt à lui servir. Le jeune châtain se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête à cette idée. Non, il était hors de question d'accepter. Ça lui coûtait déjà assez pour le peu de fois où il se trouvait au lit avec le balafré…

Mais s'il était totalement franc avec lui-même…ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement. En tout cas, du côté complètement physique, ça ne le rebutait pas. Mais humainement parlant…ça lui donnait la nausée. S'il y avait au moins une once de sentiments dans leurs rapports, la pilule serait moins difficile à avaler. Pourtant, quand Riku lui faisait des avances, il n'arrivait pas à les accepter. Son meilleur ami l'_aimait_, le lui avait dit, et malgré ça, Sora ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Alors que Léon, lui, se contentait d'utiliser son corps de temps à autre, ni plus ni moins. Et Sora le laissait faire. Il pourrait se dire que c'était pour aider Cloud, c'était vrai au début, mais maintenant… Il pourrait très bien dire à Léon d'aller se faire voir et continuer à l'éviter comme il le faisait depuis à peu près une semaine. Il en avait eu la ferme intention, d'ailleurs, mais quand le balafré était venu le voir pour lui parler…

" _Et merde._ " Pesta mentalement Sora en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il avait presque été _content_; content d'avoir pu attirer son attention autrement que grâce à ses facultés d'analyse ou son corps. Léon était même prêt à le considérer comme son ami pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. Il réalisa avec horreur que Roxas avait raison depuis le début. S'il repoussait Riku, c'était parce qu'il n'était plus attiré par lui mais par Léon. Ce sale type qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie, qui les avait fait souffrir, lui et son frère, et qui continuait d'une certaine manière. Et malgré tout ça, il commençait à se sentir attiré par lui, cet homme au caractère impétueux, aux pensées impénétrables, et au passé mystérieux. Il devait bien y avoir une part de lui qui soit appréciable, non? Au moins une.

Franchement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une chose était certaine : il fallait que tout ça prenne fin. Il parlerait à Léon et lui demanderait de ne plus le voir en secret; de ne plus le voir _du tout_. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Il aviserait selon la suite des événements. S'il se rendait compte que ses sentiments continuaient à grandir, il se confierait au balafré. Dans le cas contraire, il passerait à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il pensait l'aimer à cause de leurs ébats fréquents? Il s'en était peut-être persuadé pour rendre l'acte plus significatif à ses yeux. Oui, ça devait être ça. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'en toucherait pas un seul mot à son supérieur tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net. Et avant toute chose, il aimerait pouvoir parler à Riku. Ils s'étaient quittés en de très mauvais termes et bien que blessé, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait complètement confiance. Non pas qu'il doutait des généraux ou des soldats avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec eux. Ils étaient généralement gentils avec lui, seraient prêts à rendre service s'il avait besoin de leur aide, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il les connaissait tellement en dehors de leur vie au sein de l'armée. En tout cas, pas autant que Riku. L'argenté avait toujours été avec lui, l'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles et était resté loyal. Il était bien la seule personne à qui il serait prêt à pardonner les paroles – aussi terribles eussent-elles été – qu'il avait eues à son sujet. Il tenait à préserver leur amitié à ce point.

-o-o-

Assis sur une chaise dans le salon commun du dortoir, il écoutait attentivement la personne à l'autre bout du fil, à moitié distrait. Riku n'avait pas tellement le cœur à discuter, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer ses journées à déprimer. Ça n'avait jamais rien résolu.

" Mon grand frère est venu nous rendre visite il y a quelques jours. On n'est jamais trop tranquilles vu qu'il vient de Midgar. Je trouve ça dommage de devoir se méfier de sa propre famille. " Disait Kairi d'une petite voix.

L'argenté acquiesça distraitement de la tête sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir.

" Tout va bien, Riku? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. " S'inquiéta la rousse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tenir devant lui pour le savoir.

Riku eut un petit sourire espiègle. " Encore faudrait-il que je puisse en placer une. "

" T'exagères! Je ne parle pas tant que ça! " S'emporta la jeune fille, mais le garçon entendit clairement qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

" Si tu le dis. " Continua-t-il. Ses paroles furent suivies d'un long silence. " Kairi? "

" Dis, Riku… Euh, comment dire – " Bredouilla son amie, soudain très nerveuse. " Allez, je me lance. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi? "

L'argenté haussa un sourcil, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Se disant qu'elle avait peut-être eu un différent avec ses amis à Balamb City, il fit rapidement la liste des qualités qu'il connaissait chez Kairi. Elle n'était malheureusement pas bien longue. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez.

" Eh bien…je te trouve plutôt sympa, souriante… Tu pourrais devenir une bonne amie si on continue à se parler. " Dit-il sincèrement en espérant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Le soupir qu'elle poussa lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

" Riku, tu veux savoir ce que je pense, moi? " Dit-elle, à présent un peu plus déterminée. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour continuer. " Je te trouve sympa, intelligent – je l'ai senti chaque fois qu'on a discuté. En gros, t'es complètement mon genre de garçon. Je veux pas qu'on reste amis si je peux avoir plus que ton amitié, Riku. "

L'argenté cligna lentement des yeux, surpris. Kairi était amoureuse de lui alors? C'était nouveau. Ou alors il n'avait rien remarqué. Difficile de se rendre compte de ce genre de choses au travers de conversations téléphoniques… Et ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps! Comment pouvait-elle être sûre d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui? Même lui avait dû attendre des années avant de comprendre qu'il aimait Sora.

" Si ça t'embête, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. " Ajouta Kairi, qui avait mal interprété le silence de l'argenté.

" Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis même flatté, mais… " Marmonna-t-il, lui-même incertain de ce qu'il voulait lui répondre.

" Mais tu préfères attendre un peu? Je comprends. " Le rassura la rousse d'une voix douce. " Bon, j'ai des choses à faire. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord? "

" D'accord. À plus tard, Kairi. " Répondit l'argenté avant de raccrocher quand il fut certain qu'elle n'ajouterait rien d'autre.

Sans le savoir, elle venait de le placer dans une situation relativement délicate. Il ne nierait pas que Kairi était très jolie et tellement plus attirante, à ses yeux, que ne l'était Naminé. Bien que très gentille, la blonde avait un côté très fade et trop fragile à son goût. Kairi, elle, était…une version féminine d'Axel, quand il y pensait. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, riait de tout, était dynamique et se lier d'amitié avec elle était plutôt facile. Il pourrait sortir avec elle, mais…

Il y avait Sora. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié son meilleur ami et il n'effacerait pas des années d'un amour caché si facilement. Mais avait-il seulement encore une chance de voir ses sentiments retournés? Après ce qu'il avait osé dire au châtain…

" _Quel imbécile…_ " Se maudit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas pensé et ne penserait jamais ces mots. Il avait parlé sous l'effet de la colère, et la méchanceté avait été, sur le coup, le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé de l'évacuer. Il avait tellement blessé son ami qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils se parleraient encore après ça. Et dans l'éventualité où il serait pardonné, est-ce que Sora finirait par leur donner une chance? Il avait été clair lors de leur dernière discussion à ce sujet : il disait avoir fait un trait sur le passé. Pourtant, l'argenté sentait bien que Sora n'était pas si sûr de lui, au fond.

C'était décidé. Il irait lui parler et le confronterait une dernière fois. Si le châtain refusait encore, Riku tenterait d'aller de l'avant. Il ferait part de sa décision de fréquenter Kairi à Sora, verrait sa réaction… Et après? Si le châtain n'acceptait pas sa décision, que ferait-il? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à courir après une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais. Si seulement Sora pouvait être clair, pour une fois, ça faciliterait énormément les choses. Riku se souvint à ce moment de ce que lui avait dit le balafré.

_Sa vie ne tourne plus autour de toi maintenant._

Sora était-il vraiment avec…avec ce type? Ils avaient eu l'air d'être assez proches. Même trop. Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas. Riku renoncerait peut-être à son amour pour Sora, mais jamais il ne le laisserait faire la bêtise de se tourner vers un homme comme Léon. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-oo-oo-

A/N : Alors, va-t-il ou ne va-t-il pas y parvenir? Courage, mon petit Riku! \o/ Bon, le programme du prochain chapitre risque d'être chargé en émotions fortes. *roulement de tambour* On va parler de Léon. =D Rien que ça, oui. Et il y en a, des choses à dire. *découragée avant même d'avoir commencé* Allez, je passe aux remerciements habituels. Un Grand Merci aux reviewers/euses pour leurs encouragements, ainsi qu'à toi, lecteur/trice qui suit cette histoire depuis le début! (tant qu'à faire) Mille mercis à Flammula, qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma bêta! J'espère que je ne te ferai pas trop souffrir. ;)


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

" Je veux devenir un soldat de Balamb. "

La maison Loire était habitée par une petite famille : un couple marié ainsi que son fils unique. La position de président de Laguna, le père, avait permis de faire construire une maison de taille modeste, mais très confortable. Tout avait été payé avec les seuls revenus de l'homme politique, trop honnête pour vouloir se servir de l'argent de son peuple pour assouvir ses désirs les plus frivoles. Avec une famille si petite, il n'avait pas besoin d'un palace.

Le repas, à l'image de la maison, était modeste. Des pâtes avec une délicieuse sauce au poisson préparée par nulle autre que Raine, la première dame de Balamb. Le repas s'était déroulé en silence – si on ignorait Laguna – jusqu'à ce que leur fils de huit ans, Squall, n'annonce ses projets pour l'avenir. Autant dire que la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe lâchée sur le toit du bâtiment.

" Pardon? " Demanda Laguna en avalant rapidement les spaghettis qui menaçaient de le faire s'étouffer. Il savait bien, pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas en engloutir autant à la fois.

" Je veux être soldat. " Répéta calmement l'enfant en regardant ses parents droit dans les yeux. Raine décida de prendre les choses en main quand un regard en direction de son mari l'informa que ce dernier souffrait d'une terrible – et soudaine – crampe à la jambe.

" Squall, mon chéri, c'est un métier très dangereux ça. Tu le sais? " Demanda-t-elle patiemment avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

" Oui. Tonton Cid me le dit souvent, mais c'est quand même ce que j'ai décidé de faire quand je serai plus grand. " Insista l'enfant sans perdre de son sérieux. " Je peux? "

" Il n'est pas question de pouvoir ou non, mais… " Commença la femme, qui commençait déjà à rencontrer des difficultés. Et Laguna qui continuait à s'occuper de sa jambe… " Je ne sais pas. " Conclut-elle enfin en posant sa fourchette, rassasiée.

" Je ferai très attention. En plus, si je commence maintenant, je serai meilleur que les autres. Tonton Cid a dit que je suis assez grand pour m'inscrire à l'école du vaisseau. " Expliqua Squall avant de finir ce qu'il restait dans son assiette. " C'était très bon. " Complimenta-t-il poliment, comme toujours.

" Mais et ton école actuelle? Tu ne t'y plais pas? Et les petits camarades que tu t'y es fait? Ils vont être tristes si tu t'en vas. " Tenta la mère, espérant raisonner son enfant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, visiblement peu contrarié par la situation.

" Je m'ennuie à l'école. C'est trop facile. Et les autres sont stupides et méchants avec moi. J'ai déjà plein d'amis dans le vaisseau; je serai pas tout seul. "

Raine se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Cette petite peste de Squall trouvait réponse à tous ses arguments; un point qu'il avait en commun avec sa tendre mère.

" Ce sera peut-être bien au début, mais si tu ne t'y plais pas? " Dit-elle dans un dernier effort pour le faire changer d'avis. " Tu ne pourras pas revenir ici. " Mentit-elle pour lui faire peur.

" Je sais que c'est ce que je veux faire. Je m'y plairai. " Lui assura l'enfant.

Il prit la serviette en papier soigneusement pliée près de son assiette et s'essuya la bouche vigoureusement pour retirer la sauce qui aurait pu s'y trouver. Quand il la reposa sur la table, la peau tout autour de sa bouche avait rougi et donnait l'impression que ses lèvres lui prenaient la moitié du visage. Le voir ainsi avec son air sérieux donna à Raine envie d'éclater de rire. Elle se retint, cependant, sachant son fils très susceptible.

" Aaah, où est passé le petit Squall qui voulait devenir un grand cuisinier et qui avait collé de la pâte à pizza au plafond en voulant la faire tourner? " Gémit Laguna, une main sur le front. Squall tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

" J'ai jamais fait ça! " Protesta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire quand son père le regarda. Il allait encore faire une bêtise, et ils se feraient gronder par sa mère, mais c'était tellement drôle que ça en valait toujours la peine.

" Mais si! Rappelle-toi. " Dit le père en se levant pour aller vers son fils, qui criait déjà et se débattait sur sa chaise en riant.

" Laguna. " Prévint Raine, sérieuse.

L'homme attrapa son fils et le souleva de sa chaise. " Tu avais fait comme ça! " Il lança délicatement l'enfant dans les airs et le rattrapa fermement. " Et c'est resté collé au plafond. " Conclut-il.

" Encore! Encore! " Riait Squall en agitant les bras. Laguna plia les jambes pour recommencer, quand ils entendirent Raine s'éclaircir la gorge.

" Nous sommes encore à table. " Leur fit-elle savoir, un sourcil haussé.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et eurent le même sourire malicieux au même moment. Raine soupira longuement quand elle les vit courir vers le jardin, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-o-o-

" Ici Grand Moustachu. Vous me recevez, Tête de Cochon? "

" On avait dit Tête de Lion! "

Laguna haussa un sourcil puis sortit de son buisson pour parler plus clairement.

" Vraiment? " Dit-il en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Il vit Squall sortir de sa cachette – la petite allée entre la maison et le grillage – les mains sur les hanches.

" Ouiiii. " Dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

" Bon, vous me recevez Tête de Lion? " Continua Laguna, une main devant la bouche comme s'il tenait un talkie-walkie. Squall regagna sa cachette et son père se cacha dans le buisson.

" Cinq sur cinq, Grand Moustachu. " Un éclat de rire maladroitement étouffé.

" La cible est à l'ouest et – "

" Non, elle est à l'est! "

" S'approche de vous, Tête de Lion. Etes-vous prêt à l'intercepter? " Continua Laguna en suivant du regard le chat d'un voisin venu s'aventurer dans leur jardin.

" J'aperçois la cible. Prêt à la maitriser. " Dit Squall, qui observait lui aussi le félin qui se coucha dans l'herbe pour se prélasser au soleil – inconscient de l'intrigue qui se tramait à ses dépends.

" Attendez mon signal. " Dit lentement le président, qui compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête. " Maintenant! "

Tel un lion – Squall avait bien choisi son nom de code, se dit Laguna – le plus jeune bondit hors de sa cachette et atterrit à deux pas du chat, qui tourna paresseusement la tête vers son agresseur sans bouger. Squall se mit à se rouler dans l'herbe et à asticoter l'animal, qui frappa les mains de l'enfant avec les pattes avant à plusieurs reprises sans jamais sortir les griffes, habitué aux jeux des deux individus.

" Un homme à terre! Aaah! Il m'a arraché la main! " Hurla l'enfant en se tenant la main droite.

" Vite! Il faut lui apporter les premiers secours! " S'exclama Laguna en courant vers son fils. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et posa les mains sur son torse. Il fit mine de lui faire un massage cardiaque qui se finit en chatouilles.

Les éclats de rire provenant du jardin attirèrent Raine sur la petite terrasse. Elle regarda son mari et son fils jouer, amusée quand elle remarqua que le chat s'était joint à eux et jouait à donner des coups de patte tantôt à Squall tantôt à Laguna.

" Ils vont être beaux, vos vêtements. " Dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, leurs visages rouges tant ils avaient ri. " Allez, venez manger un bout de gâteau. Il vient tout juste de sortir du four. "

-o-o-

" Bon sang, t'as encore eu la meilleure note. "

Les couloirs du premier étage du vaisseau de Balamb étaient bondés, remplis d'étudiants qui sortaient tout juste de leur cour. Squall avait un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il avait encore fini premier au contrôle qu'ils avaient dû passer la semaine précédente. Il s'était imaginé que les études à l'école militaire seraient difficiles… Elles ne l'étaient pas encore assez pour lui offrir un challenge digne de ce nom.

Le jeune châtain se réjouit à l'idée d'être débarrassé de ses cours jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait de bonnes notes, mais c'était parce qu'il travaillait une fois dans sa chambre; pas encore au point de passer des nuits blanches cependant. Il quitta sa petite bande d'amis pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon du premier étage. Il savait qu'il pourrait éviter la foule en le privilégiant au campus généralement trop bondé à son goût. Il poussa la grande porte en métal et monta les marches en chantonnant distraitement. Une fois dehors, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la brise fraîche qui lui fouetta le visage, ravi. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y accouda pour admirer le paysage. Le vaisseau se contentait de flotter au raz de la terre ferme, mais Cid avait parlé de rendre la navigation sur l'eau possible après quelques travaux. Le châtain se demandait comment un navire aussi lourd pourrait bien rester à la surface, mais il choisit de faire confiance au directeur. L'homme était loin d'être sénile; il savait ce qu'il faisait. En principe.

Squall se pencha vers l'avant pour poser le menton sur ses bras croisés. Il n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis un certain temps, mais il savait que Cid ferait bientôt halte en ville. Il pourrait les revoir à ce moment-là et il profiterait de chaque seconde passée chez lui.

Le bruit de la porte derrière lui attira son attention. Il se redressa et se tourna pour voir le nouveau venu – en l'occurrence, _la_ nouvelle venue.

" Linoa? " Demanda le châtain en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme toujours.

" Salut. Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. " Dit la brune en venant se tenir à côté de son ami. Quand un vent un peu trop fort la décoiffa, elle leva la main pour passer les mèches gênantes derrière ses oreilles.

" Tu voulais me parler? " Demanda Squall, intrigué. C'était assez rare que Linoa cherche à le voir quand il était seul.

Linoa baissa les yeux et se tordit nerveusement les mains. " Oui… " Commença-t-elle timidement. Squall attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. " Est-ce que…tu me trouves…jolie? " Dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

" Tous les garçons te trouvent jolie, Linoa. " Répondit sincèrement Squall avec un petit sourire timide. Ses joues avaient pris de légères couleurs.

" Toi aussi? " Insista-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui.

Le visage du châtain prit des couleurs plus vives encore. Il acquiesça rapidement de la tête, crispé. Il vit Linoa hésiter un instant – hésiter pour quoi? – puis s'approcher de lui. Doucement, elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les yeux et colla ses lèvres à celles de Squall qui était pétrifié. Il était en train de se faire embrasser par une fille! Et par Linoa de surcroît. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait entendu les plus grands parler des baisers qu'ils échangeaient avec leur petite-amie, mais il n'y avait jamais trop prêté attention. À quatorze ans, il ne pensait pas qu'il donnerait – dans le cas présent, recevrait – son premier baiser. Il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Linoa se recula pour observer sa réaction.

" Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi? " Demanda-t-elle, les mains derrière le dos. Elle se tortilla sur place, ses pieds repoussant des cailloux imaginaires. " S'il-te-plaît? " Ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment.

" D'accord. " Répondit le jeune garçon sans vraiment réfléchir. L'une des plus jolies filles de sa classe venait de lui demander de sortir avec elle; il n'allait pas refuser. En plus, il connaissait bien Linoa puisqu'ils étaient déjà de bons amis. Il n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises.

C'était Seifer qui allait être jaloux!

-o-o-

Son idylle avec Linoa s'était transformée en relation sérieuse avec le temps. Deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et ils filaient le parfait amour. De son point de vue, le châtain menait une vie pleinement satisfaisante. Ses études se passaient bien, il commençait enfin à savoir manier sa Gunblade correctement – ses tirs manquaient rarement leurs cibles maintenant – il était entouré d'amis fidèles et il commençait à expérimenter les premiers frissons du désir. Il avait rapidement découvert que c'était lui le timide dans le couple, Linoa se laissant plus volontiers caresser. Il se souvenait encore de la fascination qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait touché ses seins nus pour la première fois. Il les avait palpés pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Linoa lui dise qu'il était temps d'arrêter. La jeune fille avait eu le feu aux joues.

Il se montrait plus entreprenant qu'au début.

" Efface ce sourire idiot de ton visage. " Le gronda gentiment Linoa en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

" Désolé. " S'excusa-t-il sans en penser un traitre mot. " C'est juste que – "

" Ton père vient voir Cid. Tu nous le répètes depuis des semaines. " L'interrompit la brune en se collant à lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. " Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec lui. "

" Oui. " Répondit sincèrement l'adolescent sans jamais cesser de sourire. " Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. "

" Tu ressembles à ces fils à papa. "

" Je suis juste proche de lui, c'est tout. "

" Tu essaies aussi de lui ressembler. " Fit remarquer Linoa, amusée. " Heureusement que tu t'es rendu compte que les cheveux trop longs ne te vont pas. "

" C'est contraire au règlement, de toute façon. " Ajouta le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Oui, il était fier de son père à ce point. Jamais il n'entendait les gens dire du mal de lui, et les rares étudiants assez stupides pour le faire quand il était assez près pour les entendre n'avaient jamais recommencé. Il voulait être comme Laguna en grandissant : quelqu'un de respectable que tout le monde apprécierait. Et s'il avait des enfants un jour, il les élèverait comme son père l'avait élevé lui : avec énormément d'amour et d'attention. Il aimait aussi sa mère, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas tellement se comparer à elle. Il savait simplement que Linoa avait le même caractère et que c'était parfait pour lui. Il avait même déjà commencé à faire des tas de projets. S'ils étaient encore ensemble à leur majorité, il la demanderait en mariage. Si elle acceptait – pourvu qu'elle accepte! – il commencerait à mettre de l'argent de côté pour acheter une maison à Palumpolum, une petite ville tranquille proche de Balamb. Il faudrait qu'elle soit assez grande pour accueillir quatre personnes – leur premier enfant voudrait peut-être un frère ou une sœur – et avoir un jardin. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de jouer dehors quand le temps était ensoleillé. Ils pourraient même faire un bonhomme de neige!

" Squall? Tu m'écoutes? " Dit Linoa pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers elle, l'air penaud. Il s'était laissé emporter, une fois de plus. Et comme d'habitude, Linoa ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se contenta de rire et de répéter ce qu'elle disait. Dans deux ans, elle comprendrait tout.

-o-o-

C'était rare que Laguna le rappelle chez lui en urgence. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, Raine avait eu un petit accident et avait dû être hospitalisée. Cette fois-ci, Squall avait sa petite idée quant à la raison de sa venue. Il n'avait pas pu fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire en famille, et son père cherchait sûrement à se rattraper. Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Squall ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Il s'était assis dans le salon et attendait que ses parents daignent se montrer. Connaissant son père, le jeune châtain s'imagina qu'il avait préparé quelque chose et vérifiait encore si tout se passerait comme prévu. Il en riait presque par avance. Quelle idée farfelue avait-il pu avoir cette fois?

Quand le couple présidentiel fit enfin son entrée, le sourire franc qu'affichait le plus jeune s'effaça brusquement. Son père, d'habitude si enjoué, avait l'air très sérieux et peut-être même assez nerveux; il se massait la jambe. Sa mère, quant à elle, ne montrait pas une mine beaucoup plus réjouie. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et évitait les regards des deux hommes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le couple prit place à la table du salon, face au fils unique, et échangea des regards incertains.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda Squall, inquiet. Dans ce genre de situation, il préférait en venir immédiatement au fait. L'attente ne ferait que l'angoisser encore plus.

" Squall… " Commença Raine, pour finalement pincer les lèvres et regarder la table. Laguna se gratta la nuque et décida de continuer à sa place.

" Ta mère et moi allons divorcer. "

Le jeune soldat les regarda fixement, l'air neutre. Et puis il commença à se rendre compte de la situation. Ses parents allaient divorcer? Mais pourquoi? C'était tellement soudain!

" Mais pourquoi? " Demanda le plus jeune, disant tout haut ce qu'il pensait. " Ça vous a pris comme ça? D'un seul coup? " Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère.

" Non, Squall. " Soupira le père en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts. " Ça fait un moment qu'on y pense. "

" Pourquoi? " Insista le jeune homme.

" Ton père et moi…voyons d'autres personnes depuis plusieurs mois. " Commença timidement la mère, honteuse. " C'est inutile de continuer à prétendre que tout va bien alors que… "

" Peut-être que ça va s'arranger! C'est juste une mauvaise période, c'est tout! "

Non, il ne voulait pas que sa famille se sépare. Surtout dans de telles circonstances!

" Ça ne s'arrangera pas. " Dit fermement Raine.

Squall la regarda, dévasté, puis tourna la tête vers son père, qui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Alors c'était tout? La famille dans laquelle il avait grandi allait se dissoudre? Parce que ses parents avaient…parce qu'ils se trompaient l'un l'autre? C'était absurde! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout oublier et redevenir comme avant?

" Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Squall, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. " Assura Laguna en tendant une main pour serrer celle de son fils, qui se leva subitement de sa chaise. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Personne ne chercha à la redresser. " Essaie de comprendre, s'il te plaît. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne? " S'emporta finalement le plus jeune. Il leva les mains et les passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux. " J'ai toujours cru que vous vous aimiez et…et vous me dites ça! C'est si dur que ça de rester fidèle? "

" Squall, ce n'est pas la question. On – "

" Si, c'est bien ça! " Hurla Squall, interrompant sa mère, qui se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. " Et puis vous savez quoi? Faites ce que vous voulez. J'en ai plus rien à faire. " Conclut-il en tournant les talons pour sortir de chez lui.

Il empoigna le sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée et claqua la porte derrière lui quand il sortit. En quelques minutes à peine, on avait piétiné ses convictions. Envolée la famille où un sourire était sur chaque visage; envolées les embrassades au coin du feu pendant qu'ils regardaient le dessin animé favori de Squall; disparus les baisers que ses parents échangeaient en pensant que leur fils ne les voyait pas.

Disparue l'image du père modèle auquel le jeune châtain rêvait tant de ressembler. Jamais il ne ferait la même erreur que Laguna. Non. Jamais il ne tromperait qui que ce soit. Il ne ferait souffrir personne. Il ne ferait jamais pleurer quelqu'un.

Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

-o-o-

Squall passa des mois noirs. Il ne parlait plus tellement, ne voulait plus voir personne, mis à part Linoa qui s'imposait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait apprécié sa présence pendant quelques temps, mais chaque fois qu'il croyait être sur le point de toucher le fond, c'était Cid qu'il allait voir. Le directeur et général de Balamb l'accueillait toujours dans son bureau avec un sourire bienveillant et l'écoutait attentivement. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier sans retenue; le seul en qui il avait confiance.

" Squall… " Commença le directeur quand le soldat se fut assis pendant près d'une heure à son bureau sans rien dire. " Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec tes parents. Parfois, certaines choses se passent sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. " L'homme lui parlait toujours de cette voix douce et patiente, comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

" Alors vous êtes de leur côté? " Lâcha sèchement le soldat, les bras croisés.

" Je ne suis du côté de personne. " Répondit calmement le directeur. " Il n'y a aucun fautif dans toute cette histoire. "

" Ils voyaient d'autres personnes! " S'emporta Squall. Il poussa un juron discret et se prit la tête entre les mains. " Je sais plus quoi penser. J'ai pas envie de les détester mais…mais je suis tellement déçu. "

" L'être parfait n'existe pas et il n'existera jamais. " Dit sagement Cid. " Chacun de nous, à un moment ou à un autre, finira par décevoir son entourage. "

" Vous, je sais que vous ne me décevrez jamais, Monsieur. " Déclara aussitôt Squall en levant la tête vers le directeur. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans son regard, comme s'il souhaitait ne pas se tromper.

" Je l'espère, Squall. Je l'espère. " Se contenta de dire le vieil homme.

Une semaine après leur dernier entretien, Cid mourait. Squall en fut totalement dévasté. Son dernier soutien venait de lui être arraché. Personne n'avait voulu le laisser aller à l'enterrement de l'ancien directeur, mais il avait insisté.

" J'ai besoin de le voir. " Avait-il répondu.

S'il ne voyait pas la dépouille, s'il ne voyait pas le cercueil être mis en terre, jamais il n'accepterait l'idée que le directeur puisse être mort. Bien que douloureuse, c'était une expérience qu'il savait être nécessaire. Il en aurait besoin pour aller de l'avant. À peine le corps de Cid avait-il été recouvert de terre qu'on apprit à Squall que l'ancien directeur l'avait désigné comme son successeur. La pression qui lui tomba sur les épaules fut telle qu'il se surprit à maudire le défunt. Il n'avait pas besoin de subir ça en plus de tous les autres problèmes qu'il devait encore régler.

" Je ne peux pas continuer. " Dit-il peu de temps après, quand Linoa et lui furent seuls dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. " Continuer quoi? " Demanda-t-elle doucement, bien qu'elle sût au fond d'elle-même de quoi son petit-ami voulait parler.

" Nous deux. Je veux qu'on arrête de se voir. "

La brune inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de Squall. " Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus? Ou parce que tu as peur? "

Le châtain se tourna brusquement vers elle, l'air furieux. " Pourquoi? Parce que ça ne sert à rien, voilà pourquoi! On s'aime aujourd'hui, mais comment ce sera demain? Dans un mois? Dans dix ans? On finira par aller voir ailleurs, alors je préfère mettre à terme à tout ça maintenant avant de faire la même connerie que mes parents. C'est mieux pour nous deux. "

" Mieux pour toi, tu veux dire! " S'emporta la brune. " Si tu pensais vraiment à moi, tu ne me larguerais pas comme ça! "

" Je pense à toi, Linoa! Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. "

" Tu parles. Dis plutôt que tu as peur pour toi-même. Tu es mort de trouille à l'idée que je puisse en avoir marre de toi, alors tu me repousses avant que je puisse le faire, moi. Tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais est stupide? "

" J'ai peur, Linoa! Oui, je suis mort de trouille! " Admit finalement le châtain, les poings serrés. Il recula, le visage caché dans ses mains, et stoppa quand son dos heurta le mur derrière lui. " Je veux pas finir comme mon père, et je veux pas perdre une personne qui m'est chère une deuxième fois. "

Linoa sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en entendant les sanglots étranglés de son ami. Jamais il n'avait pleuré – en tout cas, pas devant elle – et le voir comme ça sans pouvoir le consoler était la pire torture qu'elle ait eue à endurer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, hésita un instant, puis leva les bras pour enlacer Squall. Ce dernier, cependant, la repoussa.

" N'insiste pas, s'il-te-plaît. " Murmura le garçon en tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter de voir l'expression de son ex-petite amie.

" Je – Je pourrais t'aider à aller mieux. Tu verras, tout ira bien. " Dit la brune, qui ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se mit à sangloter. " Ne me repousse pas. "

Squall ferma les yeux puis se redressa. Il passa à côté de la jeune femme et sortit de la pièce, la laissant pleurer seule.

-o-o-

La plupart des soldats furent étonnés par le départ inattendu de Linoa. Personne n'osa poser de questions à Squall, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, le nouveau général d'armée se montrait distant et froid. Qui aurait voulu lui parler? D'autre part, il était bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Cid ne l'avait choisi que parce qu'il était son chouchou, rien de plus. Leur armée courait droit vers la catastrophe avec un leader pareil.

C'étaient les bruits de couloir que Squall entendait régulièrement. Ses amis lui disaient de ne pas y faire attention, mais ce n'était plus possible. Seul dans sa chambre, il fixa sa Gunblade du regard, le dernier souvenir tangible qu'il lui restait de Cid Kramer. Il avait prouvé à l'homme qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses espérances en parvenant à la manier à la perfection. Aujourd'hui encore, elle serait la preuve qu'il ne décevrait pas les attentes de l'ancien directeur. Il empoigna l'arme avec détermination et partit dans le hall principal en regardant droit devant lui, défiant ceux qui le fixaient un peu trop longtemps sans un mot. Lorsqu'il fut en plein milieu du hall, il monta sur l'un des bancs et regarda autour de lui. Personne ne parla et on se contenta de l'observer, certains avec une mine moqueuse.

" Je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a confiance en mes capacités de leader, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire mes preuves, maintenant, devant vous. " Déclara Squall d'une voix forte et assurée. Un murmure s'éleva de la foule de spectateurs – parmi lesquels il aperçut Roxas et quelques uns de ses amis les plus fidèles.

" Comment tu comptes t'y prendre? " Demanda un garçon que Squall ne put identifier tout de suite.

" Par un duel. Je vous mets au défi de vous battre contre moi. Si je perds, je renoncerai à mon poste et le cèderai à celui ou celle que vous jugerez apte à diriger ce vaisseau. "

Le murmure devint cacophonie. Le général d'armée regarda les visages parmi l'assemblée, mais n'en vit aucun qui semblât décidé à relever son défi.

" Je suis partant. "

Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à faire taire la totalité des spectateurs. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le hall, s'approchant du leader. Quand l'individu se détacha de la masse compacte de soldats, Squall vit qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Seifer. Ce dernier maniait lui aussi la Gunblade; aussi bien que le châtain. Le combat serait rude. Peut-être même le perdrait-il, mais il n'allait pas se débiner. Il avait une position à défendre et s'il devait se battre contre l'un de ses anciens amis pour y parvenir, alors soit.

Squall sauta en bas du banc et se tint prêt à attaquer.

" Pas de coups de feu. " Annonça-t-il rapidement quand il vit Seifer se préparer à son tour.

" Pourquoi? T'as peur que je te tire dans le dos? " Le provoqua le blond avec un sourire narquois.

" Je veux surtout éviter les balles perdues. " Répondit le châtain en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Les soldats n'avaient pas jugé utile de s'éloigner. Ils ne voulaient manquer ce combat pour rien au monde. L'avenir de Balamb se déciderait sous leurs yeux.

" C'est de bonne guerre. " Fit Seifer en se lançant sur son adversaire sans le prévenir.

Squall leva son épée pour parer le coup et sentit son genou fléchir tant l'autre homme y avait mis de force. Le châtain le repoussa avec autant de brutalité. Seifer fit plusieurs pas en arrière et sourit à Squall en lui faisant signe de l'attaquer le premier. Le châtain ne se fit pas prier. Il s'élança vers le blond. Leur lutte fut acharnée et leur public dut se reculer souvent pour éviter d'être blessé. Le général d'armée ne fut pas tellement étonné d'entendre les soldats encourager Seifer. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le laisserait gagner. Animé par une détermination renouvelée, Squall se mit à frapper plus fort, plus juste. Il subjugua son adversaire en quelques secondes à peine, tournant la situation à son avantage. Aussi subitement, les encouragements n'allaient plus vers aucun d'eux. Les soldats étaient stupéfaits par tant d'agilité.

Un coup de pied dans le tibia fit tituber Squall. Seifer en profita pour attaquer. Il leva son épée. Le châtain leva les yeux vers lui.

Plusieurs filles poussèrent des cris d'horreur alors que le sol du hall se tâchait du sang qui coulait le long du nez et de la joue de Squall. Une douleur atroce lui brûlait le front, mais il choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. D'un geste rapide et précis, il désarma Seifer et entailla la chair de son visage, entre les yeux, tout comme le blond venait de le faire. La Gunblade de l'autre soldat tomba dans le bassin entourant les escaliers menant aux étages, le bruit résonnant plus fortement qu'il n'aurait dû suite au silence de plomb qui régnait dans l'entrée. Squall baissa lentement son épée et en appuya la pointe contre la gorge de Seifer, qui leva les mains pour signifier qu'il abandonnait.

" Quelqu'un d'autre? " Demanda Squall.

Personne ne répondit. Quelques soldats les accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie, où le docteur Kadowaki leur fit un beau sermon. Les anciens amis avaient pris soin de ne jamais se regarder pendant qu'on les soignait.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, le châtain enlevait le bandage qui lui couvrait le front. Une cicatrice s'était formée après que la plaie se soit refermée. Il serait marqué ainsi toute sa vie. En observant son reflet dans le miroir, Squall avait l'impression de se trouver face à un étranger. Ses cheveux auparavant courts et bien entretenus commençaient à devenir plus longs et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Son regard aussi avait grandement changé. Il semblait si terne, presque comme s'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il trouva Seifer sur le pas.

" Je peux? " Demanda le blond en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Squall s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis ferma la porte. " J'ai à te parler. "

" Je t'écoute. "

" Ben… " Commença Seifer, gêné. Le châtain haussa un sourcil, curieux. " Je reconnais que tu sais te défendre. Et que tu ferais sûrement un bon leader. " Il marmonna la dernière phrase, si bien que Squall faillit ne pas la comprendre.

" Merci. " Dit-il simplement.

" Mais je peux toujours pas te pardonner pour ce que t'as fait à Linoa. " Ajouta rapidement le blond en se tournant vers Squall, très sérieux. " Alors soit tu répares tes conneries, soit je te la prends. "

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, l'autre jeune homme s'en rendait bien compte. Seifer n'était pas du genre à se montrer aussi sentimental. Il avait dû être très sérieux au sujet de la jeune femme. Squall avait toujours cru que le blond ne draguait Linoa que pour l'énerver, mais visiblement, il y avait eu bien plus que de la provocation dans tout ça.

" Je sais que tu t'occuperas d'elle mieux que moi. " Répondit finalement le châtain avec un long soupir.

" Alors tu la laisses vraiment? Comme ça? " Insista le blond, outré. Linoa était une fille géniale; il ne comprenait pas que son ami puisse la laisser tomber.

" Je préfère ne pas m'engager dans une relation que je pourrais faire foirer à n'importe quel moment. Tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal avec les larmes. "

Seifer ricana. " Ça ouais. Un bel empoté. " Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tendit la main pour attraper la poignée.

" Seifer? "

Le blond se tourna vers son ami, un sourcil haussé.

" Ça risque d'être assez hypocrite de ma part, mais… Fais-la souffrir et je te tue. "

Pour toute réponse, l'autre garçon éclata de rire et sortit. Squall, lui, se tourna vers la fenêtre près de son lit. Il venait de renoncer définitivement à la dernière personne qui le reliait encore à son triste passé. Il n'avait plus personne à présent : plus de parents à qui parler, Cid n'était plus de ce monde, et Linoa deviendrait la fiancée d'un autre. Il se retrouvait complètement seul et il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre autrement à partir de ce jour.

Il reprendrait sa vie en main en laissant tout derrière lui, y compris celui qu'il avait été, et renierait le nom que ses propres parents lui avaient donné au profit d'un autre.

Dorénavant, il se ferait appeler Léon.

-o-o-

Il y avait tant à faire et si peu de temps. Sora décida donc de s'occuper de ce qu'il jugeait le plus important à ses yeux. Il parlerait d'abord à Riku. C'est ainsi qu'il partit à la recherche de son ami et il finit par le trouver dans le salon commun. L'argenté était assis sur le canapé et avait l'air pour le moins abattu. Le jeune châtain prit place à côté de lui sans un bruit.

" Salut. " Dit-il quand il comprit que Riku n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

" Quoi? Ah. Sora? " Bredouilla l'argenté, grandement embarrassé. " Qu'est-ce que tu as? "

" Je voulais te voir. " Répondit simplement le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. " Au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. "

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et vit ce dernier baisser les yeux, honteux.

" Écoute, tu es mon meilleur ami, Riku. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment fait mal, mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. "

" Sora, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je le pensais pas; j'étais juste…énervé et je savais pas quoi dire. " Expliqua rapidement l'argenté en posant les mains sur les épaules de Sora. " Je m'excuse. Vraiment. "

" Je veux bien te pardonner, mais seulement pour cette fois. " Déclara le châtain, l'air très sérieux. Quand son ami acquiesça rapidement de la tête, son expression s'adoucit. " Tu es un ami très cher pour moi. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si on ne se parlait plus. "

Riku sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus à mesure que Sora parlait. Ami, ami, ami… Il ne resterait que ça, alors?

" Un ami? C'est tout? " Tenta-t-il malgré tout, refusant d'abandonner tout espoir pour l'instant.

" Un ami, oui. Mon meilleur ami. " Dit l'autre. Riku baissa les yeux, clairement déçu. " Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que je suis parti de Midgar… "

L'argenté prit une grande inspiration. " Tu as rencontré ce sale con. " Grommela-t-il.

" Pardon? " Demanda le plus jeune, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Tu aimes Léon, non? " Sora écarquilla les yeux. " N'essaie même pas de me le cacher. Il me l'a dit. "

" Attends, _Léon_ t'a dit ça? " Demanda le châtain, sceptique.

" Pas clairement, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris. " Riku marqua une pause. " Sora, j'aime pas trop ça, et c'est pas seulement parce que je suis jaloux. Je le sens pas, ce type. "

Le plus jeune soupira longuement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Riku n'avait pas tort sur ce point, mais peut-être qu'en connaissant toute la situation, il pourrait l'aider un peu? D'un autre côté, ce serait cruel. L'argenté était encore amoureux de lui. Lui parler d'un autre homme serait assez déplacé. Le châtain se ravisa donc.

" Je suis pas tellement sûr de moi, dans le fond, mais je dois essayer. " Déclara Sora. " Je voudrais en parler un peu avec lui. "

Surtout s'il avait sous-entendu savoir que Sora n'éprouvait pas de sentiments platoniques à son sujet. Comment l'avait-il su, d'ailleurs? Le châtain ne se rappelait pas avoir pu faire ou dire quelque chose qui ait pu le trahir…

" Sora, il y a autre chose que je voudrais te dire. " Dit subitement Riku, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Sora se tourna vers lui. " Je parlais avec Kairi et…comment dire…elle voudrait qu'on sorte ensemble. Elle et moi. "

Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête. " Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? "

" Que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Je sais pas trop quoi faire. " Admit l'argenté en évitant soigneusement le regard de son ami.

" Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que t'auras plutôt intérêt à t'accrocher. Axel va pas être facile à vivre si tu sors avec sa petite sœur. " Dit le châtain en ricanant. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la scène : Riku qui fuyait Axel, et la sœur du général qui les poursuivait en menaçant le roux. Roxas, lui, se tiendrait à côté de Sora, et ils seraient très amusés par le spectacle. " Si tu décidais d'accepter, alors je te souhaite de rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible. "

" Sora… " Dit doucement Riku. Il se pencha pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. " Merci. Mais de mon côté, je te souhaite pas de finir avec cette ordure. " Il sentit et entendit Sora se mettre à rire.

" Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora se séparait de Riku, le cœur bien plus léger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir Léon. Il se sentait un peu plus en confiance après avoir discuté avec son meilleur ami. Ça s'était tellement bien passé qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que ça puisse se passer autrement avec le général. Ce fut donc avec une certaine confidence qu'il se rendit au bureau. Il n'y trouva que Nida et sut alors qu'il lui fallait retourner au dortoir. Un peu agacé, le jeune châtain descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa Riku, qui se dirigeait vers le campus pour se changer les idées. Après un rapide signe de la main – bien qu'ils se soient vus quelques minutes plus tôt – Sora continua son chemin en direction du dortoir. Lorsqu'il se tint enfin devant la chambre de Léon, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois fois. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse.

Le balafré ouvrit la porte et l'observa, un sourcil haussé. Sora, lui, eut du mal à ne pas le fixer du regard. L'homme venait tout juste de sortir du bain – ou de la douche – et avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Il avait une serviette attachée autour de sa taille tandis qu'une autre était posée sur ses épaules. Le général laissa la porte ouverte et retourna à l'intérieur. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette qui ne lui avait pas encore servi. Sora passa le pas de la porte et la ferma derrière lui sans un bruit.

" C'est rare que tu viennes ici de toi-même. " Déclara Léon quand il eut fini. Il jeta la serviette usagée à terre et passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer grossièrement. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux? "

Le plus jeune se retint de faire la moue – Léon avait toujours une façon de parler.

" Il y a une chose que je voudrais vous demander. " Dit-il enfin quand il se sentit assez calme.

" Je t'écoute. "

Léon s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et posa les bras sur les accoudoirs. Il était complètement décontracté. Ça en faisait au moins un sur deux.

" C'est à propos de notre marché. " Commença Sora. Il attendit une réaction de la part du plus grand, mais quand il n'en eut aucune, il continua. " Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'arrêter? Au moins pendant quelques temps. " S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir de refus catégorique.

Léon sembla considérer la demande sérieusement. Il se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa main, les yeux dans le vague. Pendant qu'aucun ne prononçait un mot, Sora étudia l'adulte face à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des mollets puissants, remontèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses aux muscles saillants. Ils poursuivirent leur course en observant des abdominaux marqués, un torse qu'il savait déjà ferme. Les épaules larges du balafré étaient parsemées de gouttes d'eau qui attendaient d'être essuyées. D'autres tombaient du bout des mèches mal séchées qui collaient à la nuque du plus grand. Et enfin, le regard de Sora s'arrêta sur le visage de Léon, et il remarqua que ce dernier s'était mis à l'observer.

Le plus jeune déglutit.

" Viens. " Ordonna le général.

Animé d'une volonté autre que la sienne, le jeune châtain s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir devant Léon. Son corps s'était mis à bouger de lui-même, ignorant complètement les signaux envoyés par son cerveau. L'un souhaitait toucher une dernière fois la peau chaude et douce du balafré; l'autre le lui déconseillait fortement. Aucun ne détourna le regard tandis que Sora levait un genou pour le poser sur le fauteuil. Il s'assit à califourchon sur Léon, posa des mains tremblantes sur ses épaules et attendit de savoir quoi faire. Ses joues étaient si rouges qu'elles brûlaient. La sensation était à la limite du supportable. Les rougeurs s'étendirent à ses oreilles et à sa nuque quand il sentit l'homme passer les bras autour de sa taille et l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Léon caressa la peau de son cou du bout des lèvres. Il l'effleurait à peine, mais ce fut assez pour éveiller tous les sens du plus jeune. Il sentait la chair tendre de ses lèvres contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur du savon qui le parfumait, et entendait son propre cœur battre à tout rompre.

Roxas avait vu juste depuis le début, il s'en rendait réellement compte à présent. Il avait fini par s'attacher à l'homme; et à quel point.

Quand Léon se recula un bref instant, Sora en profita pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le parfum du savon laissa un petit goût étrange sur la langue du plus jeune et par-dessus cette fragrance, il y en avait une autre, plus discrète, incomparable – celle qui était propre au général. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était montée, la tension entre les deux châtains retomba. Léon repoussa doucement le jeune châtain pour rompre leur baiser – ou plutôt, celui de Sora. Le balafré fronça les sourcils en observant l'expression de son assistant; la même que celle de Roxas quelques années plus tôt.

" Je crois moi aussi qu'il vaut mieux arrêter tout ça. " Déclara Léon après un silence insupportable aux oreilles de Sora.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. " Quoi? Mais – " Bredouilla-t-il.

" Sora, n'insiste pas. " Le coupa sèchement le général. Il poussa encore un peu le plus jeune pour pouvoir se lever et marcher vers la porte.

" Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! " Se défendit l'autre, alarmé. " Je n'ai pas fait ça comme ça, sans réfléchir! Je suis vraiment – "

" C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux plus te voir ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un boulet au pied. " Déclara Léon.

Il ouvrit la porte sans regarder Sora; le message était clair. Le plus jeune sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il fit volte-face pour fixer la surface en métal d'un air furieux. Un boulet? C'était ce qu'il pensait de lui maintenant? Juste parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher?

" Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! " Hurla Sora avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Léon s'était appuyé au mur. Sa mine se renfrogna quand il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il avait encore blessé quelqu'un. D'abord Linoa, ensuite Roxas, et maintenant Sora. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon à ceux qui se rapprochaient de lui, à tel point que le général se crut frappé d'une malédiction qui affectait son entourage. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur une nouvelle fois. Plus personne n'aurait à souffrir par sa faute.

-o-o-

Cloud ferma les yeux, la respiration haletante. Allongé à côté de lui, Zack n'était pas en meilleur état. Mais il était heureux. Euphorique, même. Il se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir prendre le blond dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Tendrement, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son épaule. La sueur lui donnait un goût salé qui l'aurait peut-être gêné en d'autres circonstances.

" Ne me dis pas que tu veux remettre ça? " Demanda le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Nan. Trop fatigué. " Marmonna le brun sans cesser ses petites marques d'affection. " Alors? J'ai fait mieux que Léon? "

Cloud lui décocha un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

" Je le pensais pas! " Se plaignit l'autre en se redressant pour masser son abdomen douloureux. " T'as pas d'humour. "

" Pas pour tout. " Déclara Cloud, la mine boudeuse. " D'ici un an ou deux, peut-être que j'en rirai. "

Zack poussa un petit soupir, puis sursauta quand il entendit hurler dans le couloir. Il était certain de ne pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il s'agissait de Sora. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il leva une main et la passa sur son visage. Cloud allait encore faire toute une scène à cause de son petit frère. Flûte, il avait dix-sept ans! Sora était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul!

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et pourtant, le blond ne prononça pas un mot. Lorsque le brigadier tourna la tête vers lui, il ne le vit même pas froncer les sourcils.

" Je ne suis pas une mère poule. " Fit Cloud.

" J'ai rien dit. "

" Tu l'as pensé. " Insista le blond. Il soupira et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devenus poisseux. Il avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche et rapidement. " Je pense que je me suis quand même amélioré, non? Je le suis plus partout, je me mêle plus de sa vie privée; je le laisse faire. " Un instant de silence. " Ça fait pas de moi un mauvais frère, hein? "

Zack ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. " Non. Ça fait de toi un grand frère compréhensif. "

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules.

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'évasion d'Aérith? " Demanda subitement Cloud. En voyant son expression fermée, Zack comprit que la question n'était pas posée sans raison.

" Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Il y a peut-être moins de gardes la nuit, mais l'un d'entre eux aurait quand même dû la trouver. Elle a forcément dû passer près de leur salle de repos. Je vois pas comment ils auraient pu ne pas la remarquer. On entend le plus petit bruit dans ces couloirs. "

Cloud l'écouta parler attentivement. Quand son ami et amant eut terminé, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit calmement. Oui, la prisonnière avait eu beaucoup trop de chance quand elle s'était évadée. Il était peu probable qu'une évasion improvisée eut remporté tant de succès. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir déjà vu l'endroit où elle était retenue pour le savoir. Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de complice. Cette seule pensée le mettait mal à l'aise. On avait voulu qu'Aérith se sauve et on l'avait aidée à y parvenir. Ce complice, par ailleurs, aurait dû être aperçu en train de rôder près de la prison sous-marine. Balamb City était surveillée par des soldats. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'on attendait près de cet endroit? La logique aurait voulu que les gardes se soient méfiés et aient demandé à l'individu de quitter les lieux, non? Alors pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait?

Et si personne n'avait pu le faire?

Cloud se dit qu'avoir une petite conversation avec Léon – il grimaça à cette idée – ne serait pas superflu. Il y avait trop d'éléments manquants dans toute cette histoire. Sans doute le balafré y avait-il déjà réfléchi d'ailleurs. Il aurait peut-être quelques explications à lui fournir qui puissent l'aider à y voir plus clair. Et puis son frère mettrait le doigt sur le cœur du problème facilement. Il devait déjà être au courant de l'évasion de l'ex-soldat de Balamb. Peut-être avait-il même toutes les réponses, ou tout au moins une partie d'entre elles.

-o-o-

Le vaisseau se dirigeait à nouveau en direction de Balamb City afin que Léon puisse procéder à l'interrogation des soldats restés sur place. Il avait des tonnes de questions à leur poser, et plus particulièrement celle-ci : comment un individu étranger à Balamb avait-il pu entrer sans que personne ne l'aperçoive? Le général était certain que celui qui avait aidé Aérith ne venait pas de la ville. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, ni n'avait eu un comportement suspect. Il savait pouvoir compter sur la sincérité des habitants et n'en doutait pas un instant – quoi qu'il en aurait eu tous les droits après ce qu'il s'était passé.

" Squall, tu m'écoutes? "

Le balafré grommela dans le téléphone sans prendre soin de camoufler le son. C'est vrai, il était censé parler avec Laguna…

" Oui. " Mentit aisément le général en croisant les jambes. Vivement que leur discussion prenne fin.

" Alors ça ne te fait même pas réagir quand je te dis que Julia et Ellone doivent quitter la maison par mesure de sécurité? Et moi qui m'attendais à t'entendre me traiter d'imbécile. " Se plaignit à moitié Laguna qui, en réalité, était surtout inquiet.

" Imbécile. Voilà, tu es content? " Grommela le balafré. " Écoute, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je vais devoir te laisser. "

" Squall. "

Le général haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que le président Loire employait un ton aussi ferme pour lui parler.

" Je sais que quelque chose cloche. Parle. " Ordonna-t-il sur un ton plus autoritaire que d'ordinaire.

Squall resta silencieux un instant, récupérant du léger choc. " Je pensais à l'évasion d'Aérith. "

" Ah bon. " Le balafré savait que son père ne le croyait pas rien qu'à sa façon de parler. " Bon, on se verra d'ici peu à Balamb City pour discuter de la suite des opérations, entre autres. Allège ton emploi du temps le plus possible; ça risque de prendre un certain temps. "

" Très bien. À bientôt. " Répondit Léon avant de raccrocher.

Il ne remettrait pas les paroles de son père en question. Il y avait effectivement de nombreux points qui nécessitaient d'être discutés, dont celui au sujet de leurs prisonniers de guerre. Rufus ne devait pas ignorer qu'ils étaient avec eux – ou en tout cas, ses doutes devaient avoir été confirmés après Myst – et Léon ne risquerait pas de le laisser les récupérer. Le tout était de savoir quel endroit serait assez sûr.

Léon leva les yeux vers Sora, occupé à griffonner sur une feuille de papier. Le jeune homme fréquentait à nouveau le bureau, chose étonnante aux yeux du balafré après ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune châtain n'avait encore rien tenté pour se venger, et le général lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec la furie qu'était Roxas. Quoi que le plus jeune général de Balamb s'était considérablement calmé depuis un certain temps. Léon ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se produire qui ait provoqué un tel changement de comportement.

Mettant la question de côté pour l'instant – il l'oublierait sans doute; il avait d'autres chats à fouetter – il se concentra davantage sur les stocks du vaisseau. Il faudrait acheter de la nourriture en grandes quantités, renouveler le matériel médical, se procurer divers produits d'entretien… Un vrai casse-tête. Aussi patiemment que possible, il fit les comptes et les écrivit sur un bout de papier au fur et à mesure. Il ne devait pas se tromper au risque de pénaliser la totalité des soldats à bord. Des estomacs vides pouvaient provoquer les pires catastrophes. Il décida de gonfler un peu les chiffres par précaution. Il leva les yeux vers Sora une nouvelle fois quand ce dernier posa son stylo sur le bureau.

" Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? Je m'ennuie! " Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

Squall haussa un sourcil. " Tu te plains quand je te donne du travail, et quand je ne t'en donne pas, tu te plains aussi. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. "

" Je sais très bien ce que je veux. " Déclara-t-il en regardant son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

Oui, toute cette histoire lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il était absolument certain qu'il était attiré par Léon – il irait même jusqu'à affirmer être amoureux de lui. Il avait été plus blessé que vexé d'avoir été repoussé. Léon n'avait même pas cherché à l'embrasser! Il était hors de question de rester au même niveau qu'une poupée gonflable. Il avait des sentiments, s'était donné plus ou moins volontairement et le balafré devait assumer ses responsabilités maintenant. Il n'y échapperait pas si facilement.

Léon fronça les sourcils et fut aussitôt sur la défensive. " Non, je ne crois pas. Et si ça peut te consoler, tu ne t'ennuieras pas bien longtemps. "

" Comment ça? " Demanda le jeune châtain, confus. Du haut de la plateforme, Nida et Riku prêtaient une oreille attentive à leur discussion.

" Dès que nous serons à Balamb City, le président Loire et moi-même devrons décider d'un endroit sûr où Cloud et toi pourrez aller vous réfugier. " Il continua rapidement quand il vit Sora ouvrir la bouche. " Shinra doit savoir que vous êtes ici à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne veux pas risquer de le laisser vous mettre la main dessus. "

" Et si on ne veut pas partir? Je suis trop impliqué pour fuir. Je veux rester ici! "

" Sora – "

" Vous ne prenez même pas mon opinion en considération alors que je suis le premier concerné. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir mes problèmes, moi. " Le coupa le plus jeune.

Tout à coup, Léon s'était levé, penché au dessus de son bureau et le tenait fermement par le col de sa chemise. Son regard aurait pu tuer Sora sur place. " Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est pour votre sécurité? " Tonna-t-il. Il vit vaguement Nida et Riku sauter en bas de la plateforme pour venir les séparer.

" Je ne suis pas un lâche! Je ne fuirai pas pour sauver ma peau en sachant que vous serez tous en danger! "

Cet entêté ne voulait donc rien entendre?

" Je t'y forcerai s'il le faut. " Grommela le balafré en poussant Sora pour le faire s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Le pilote et son apprenti restèrent à bonne distance, encore partagés entre l'envie d'intervenir et celle de les laisser régler leur différent entre eux.

Nida n'y voyait qu'une petite querelle, mais Riku, lui, sentait clairement qu'il était question de bien plus que ce que laissaient entendre leurs paroles. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Léon était furieux. Il savait que le balafré avait mauvais caractère, mais si Sora avait effectivement parlé de sa récente…découverte avec le balafré, ce dernier n'aurait-il pas dû s'en réjouir? Et pourquoi Sora insistait-il malgré tout?

" C'est ce qu'on verra. " Marmonna Sora, décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Il croisa les bras et se perdit tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la réponse cinglante du balafré. Était-ce vraiment pour leur sécurité que Léon comptait les faire partir? Ou était-ce plutôt le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé d'éloigner Sora pour de bon?

Comment un simple divorce avait pu avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses sur une personne? Pourquoi Léon s'acharnait-il à écarter les rares individus à vouloir le connaître un peu mieux? Linoa et Roxas en avaient été victimes, et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne comme ils l'avaient fait. Le châtain pouvait les comprendre, mais lui-même serait bien incapable de baisser les bras sans avoir tout tenté.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Sora sortit du bureau en même temps que Riku et discuta tranquillement avec lui pendant un bout de chemin. Ils se séparèrent quand le plus jeune voulut se rendre sur le campus pour être au calme. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal après tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Il s'accouda à l'une des balustrades et regarda l'océan d'un air détaché. Le voir si souvent avait terni sa beauté, que le châtain aurait vantée avec ardeur quelques années plus tôt. Mais maintenant, l'étendue bleue avait au moins autant de charme qu'une autoroute.

Sa contemplation ne dura pas longtemps, car il fut rejoint par un groupe qu'il connaissait bien – malheureusement. Il reconnut immédiatement ses agresseurs et se tint prêt à se défendre cette fois. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des imbéciles déblatérer des énormités plus grosses qu'eux. S'ils le cherchaient, ils le trouveraient.

" Tu traînes encore tout seul, le chouchou? T'as pas compris la leçon, ma parole. " Déclara le chef du gang en soupirant comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant idiot.

" Foutez-moi la paix. " Grommela Sora en prenant soin de leur faire face à tous. Ils commençaient déjà à l'encercler. S'il leur venait l'envie de le pousser, il se retrouverait au milieu des requins – en tout cas, près des poissons au moins.

" Sinon quoi? Tu vas te rouler en boule pendant qu'on te frappe? " Ricana un autre. Sa remarque fit rire ses compagnons.

Un coup de poing qui faillit décrocher la mâchoire du garçon le dégrisa. Sora décida que pour une fois, il allait agir et réfléchir aux conséquences plus tard. Il était seul face à six? Et alors? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il partait perdant. Quand un second coup fit tomber son adversaire à la renverse, deux autres vinrent l'attraper par les bras pour l'immobiliser. Le chef se plaça devant lui pendant que le dernier garçon aidait son ami à se relever. La brute lui décocha un coup de pied au ventre. Sora en eut le souffle coupé et la vue brouillée pendant un instant. D'humeur vindicative, le châtain leva le pied et le planta dans les parties intimes de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, les mains jointes devant son entre-jambe en poussant un petit cri étranglé. Sora eut alors une vue parfaite sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Il en poussa un juron sans savoir si c'était de joie ou de colère.

Léon empoigna l'un des soldats par le col et le recula.

" Vous en avez assez fait pour – " Commença-t-il, pour s'interrompre quand il faillit être frappé au visage.

Le balafré ayant une patience quasi-inexistante, il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. En un battement de cils, la tête du malheureux soldat était entre les mains du général et venait s'écraser contre son genou. Sora vit du sang gicler et ne douta pas que le garçon avait le nez cassé. La vue du liquide cramoisi réveilla le plus jeune et il planta fermement le talon dans les orteils de celui qui tenait son bras droit. Quand il le lâcha sous l'effet de la surprise, sa main libre se serra et flanqua un coup juste sous l'œil du soldat à sa gauche, qui le lâcha à son tour. Malheureusement, même avec Léon à ses côtés, les six brutes continuaient à les dominer. Sora n'en revenait pas. Ces abrutis s'en prenaient même à leur supérieur! Ils auraient pu s'en sortir s'ils s'étaient tenus, mais là, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils continuent leur service dans l'armée.

Sora tituba après qu'un coup au visage l'ait sonné. Il sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber et en levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Léon l'avait rejoint pendant la rixe. Le plus jeune aurait voulu lui dire de retirer sa main, qu'il pouvait tenir debout tout seul, mais une plus grande part de lui-même appréciait trop ce contact pour y mettre un terme. Et de toute façon, il y avait plus urgent : ils étaient encerclés.

Soudain, venant de nulle part, des gerbes d'eau éclaboussèrent leurs agresseurs au visage. Ce qui n'étaient que de minuscules gouttes se transformèrent en trombes qui s'enroulèrent autour des bras des voyous pour les immobiliser. Les châtains ne connaissaient qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça.

" Est-ce que vous allez bien? " Demanda Demyx en courant vers eux, l'air paniqué bien que la situation se soit calmée. Derrière lui, Zexion le suivait d'un pas plus lent, son bras encore immobilisé grâce à une écharpe.

" Oui. Merci, Demyx. " Répondit calmement Léon en retirant doucement sa main pour s'assurer que son assistant ne tomberait pas sans son soutien.

" Laisse-moi les réduire en bouillie. " Fit une voix sans corps que Sora reconnut immédiatement. Le balafré, lui, fut surpris et regarda autour de lui.

" C'est hors de question. " Dit Demyx aussi fermement que possible.

" Utilisé comme de la vulgaire corde… Je suis vexé. Ton ami dépressif est plus respectueux envers le Prince des Ténèbres. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je l'envie. " Se plaignit Léviathan sans relâcher sa prise sur les individus, surtout quand le balafré, furieux, flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia du plus proche.

" Dépressif? "Répéta Zexion, son unique sourcil visible froncé.

" On va emmener ces imbéciles au sous-sol. D'ailleurs – " Léon s'approcha du chef de la bande. " Oui, c'est toi que j'ai surpris en train de te faire une fille sur la table d'interrogatoire. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups. "

Le coupable eut la décence de rougir honteusement.

" Suis-moi, Demyx. Zexion, emmène Sora à l'infirmerie. " Ordonna le général en commençant à s'éloigner.

" J'imagine que vous allez nous y rejoindre. " Déclara le borgne avant de faire signe au châtain de le suivre. " Je suis navré de vous dire ça, mais votre lèvre n'est pas très jolie à regarder. "

" Il a raison, Mon Général. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'accompagner jusqu'aux cellules. Allez plutôt à l'infirmerie. " Enchaîna Demyx, inquiet.

" Je peux me tenir debout; je n'ai pas besoin d'aller me faire soigner. " Dit Léon sans les gratifier d'un regard.

" Ah oui? " Se moqua Sora en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de leur supérieur. " Je suis certain que le docteur Kadowaki n'en dirait pas autant. "

" Elle a plus urgent à faire. " Insista le balafré. Il prit son air le plus furieux quand Demyx et Zexion se séparèrent du groupe pour laisser les châtains ensemble. " Où est-ce que vous pensez aller comme ça? "

" Je vois le Général Brighford là bas. Je vais lui demander de venir avec nous. " Répondit simplement le mage tout en faisant signe à Roxas. Quand ce dernier le remarqua, les deux soldats se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui. Les prisonniers furent trainés à terre, incapables de suivre la cadence sans l'aide de leurs bras.

" Bon, allons-y alors. " Dit Sora en attrapant la manche de Léon pour l'obliger à le suivre.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le général se libère et s'éloigne, mais il se laissa faire sans dire un mot. L'absence de réaction inquiéta le plus jeune, mais il garda ses pensées pour lui. Un instant, il s'imagina même que Léon allait lui prendre la main et qu'ils marcheraient ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne resta jamais qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas grave. Sora saurait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du bureau de l'infirmière, cette dernière était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Sans doute s'occupait-elle de mettre ses rapports au propre. Elle leva les yeux vers les visiteurs quand elle eut fini de taper sa phrase et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

" Squall! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois? Tu n'en avais pas déjà assez d'une seule cicatrice? " Le gronda la femme en le tirant vers une chaise.

Sora resta pantois. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les deux personnes parler entre elles, et il fut quelque peu surpris par le ton de la conversation. Le docteur Kadowaki parlait au général comme elle l'aurait fait avec un petit garçon.

" Comme si je l'avais fait exprès. " Marmonna le balafré en baissant les yeux.

L'infirmière se tourna vers Sora. " Et celui-ci n'est pas en meilleur état. Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi? " Ce fut au tour du plus jeune d'être placé sur un tabouret sans aucun ménagement.

Il partagea un regard avec Léon. " Pas entre nous. Des soldats m'ont encore embêté. " Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Ça devrait suffire à satisfaire la curiosité de la dame.

Le docteur acquiesça de la tête et commença par s'occuper de la lèvre de Léon. Elle saignait abondamment, mais la plaie n'était pas si grande une fois tout le sang nettoyé. Il s'était probablement mordu en recevant un coup. Il commençait aussi à avoir un joli bleu près du menton, là où il avait été frappé la première fois. Sora ne douta pas que son visage ne devait pas être plus joli à regarder. Il sentait que son œil gauche refusait de s'ouvrir autant que le droit et en déduisit qu'il devait avoir un bel œil au beurre noir. Pour la première fois, il envia la longue mèche de Zexion.

" Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire. " Déclara le docteur en se redressant pour admirer son travail. Plus de lèvre sanguinolente et une mâchoire légèrement luisante à cause de la pommade que la peau devait encore absorber. " À ton tour, jeune homme. " Elle se tourna vers Sora.

Il se laissa faire sans rien dire et fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle l'infirmière Kadowaki travaillait. Elle était parfois un peu rude dans ses gestes, mais jamais au point de lui donner envie de s'en plaindre. Quand elle eut terminé, il avait l'œil gauche poisseux à cause de l'horrible texture qui sentait l'anti-moustique. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se trouvent près d'une plaine. Il aurait pu préparer l'onguent de Cécil, qui sentait meilleur et qui était probablement plus efficace aussi.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et l'infirmière les laissa pour aller répondre. Après quelques mots échangés avec son interlocuteur, madame Kadowaki quitta l'infirmerie pour parler plus librement dans le couloir.

" Vous avez vraiment l'intention de nous larguer quelque part dans la nature? " Demanda Sora aussitôt que la porte fut fermée.

Léon soupira. " Je ne vous 'largue' pas; je vous place ailleurs, c'est tout. "

" C'est du pareil au même. " Lui fit remarquer le plus jeune. " J'ai une autre question. Si je n'avais pas cherché à vous embrasser l'autre jour, est-ce que vous auriez quand même voulu nous 'mettre à l'abri' ou pas? Et je veux une réponse sincère pour une fois. " S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant même que l'adulte ne puisse commencer à formuler une réponse.

" Franchement? J'en ai aucune idée. " Répondit le balafré en fermant les yeux. " À quoi bon perdre son temps à réfléchir à ça? Autant s'occuper uniquement de ce qui se passe vraiment. "

" Alors vous voulez vraiment m'éloigner. "

" Mais pourquoi tu – "

" Je sais que vous fuyez. Et très sincèrement, ça me peine. Pas pour moi, mais pour vous. " Le coupa Sora. " Je sais que vous ne pensez pas la moitié de ce que vous dites, que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que ça dans le fond. J'avoue vous avoir eu en horreur à plusieurs reprises, mais je suis persuadé que vous n'agissez pas de cette manière sans raison. Personne ne choisit d'être exécrable parce que ça lui plaît. "

" Tu te plains de ma façon de t'aider à avoir le moral, mais tu fais pas beaucoup mieux. " Marmonna le balafré.

Sora l'ignora. " Et je sais que vous ne choisissez pas de vous débarrasser de moi sans raison. Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas une histoire d'âge après tout ce qui a pu se passer. On a peut-être une relation conflictuelle la plupart du temps, mais je sais maintenant que vous êtes prêt à me considérer comme votre ami. Tout ce qu'il me reste comme suppositions, c'est que je suis soit trop moche à votre goût, soit vous avez peur de vous engager. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais peur d'un truc pareil? " Questionna le plus grand en tournant un regard sceptique vers son assistant.

" Vos nombreuses aventures avec ces prostituées me semblent largement suffisantes pour prouver que j'ai raison. Sans oublier que vous avez laissé Linoa après plusieurs années d'une relation sérieuse. "

Léon fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

" Écoutez. Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Ça ne marchera peut-être pas, mais au moins, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir laissé passer une chance inespérée. " L'encouragea Sora, espérant réussir à le convaincre.

Léon lui envoya un regard amusé. " Une chance inespérée? "

" Ben oui. Avec un caractère pareil, je vois pas qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de vous et pas seulement de votre… " Le regard du plus jeune s'aventura vers l'entre-jambe du général. " Ardeur? "

" Ardeur? " Ricana le balafré avant d'éclater de rire.

" Oh, et puis zut. Vous êtes impossible! " S'emporta Sora en sortant de l'infirmerie comme une furie.

Léon, lui, continua à rire même après le départ de l'apprenti stratège. Ardeur, vraiment! C'était la meilleure qu'il ait entendue de toute l'année. Quel surnom ridicule à donner à son membre. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, celui-là. Le rire du châtain se calma tandis qu'il se disait que la vie dans le vaisseau balambien serait bien ennuyeuse sans Sora. Il n'aurait plus personne qui lui tiendrait tête – à part peut-être ce merdeux que Sora considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais il était trop bête pour être distrayant – plus de larbin à qui refiler le sale boulot, plus personne pour lui préparer ces succulents gâteaux au chocolat. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se réadapter à son ancienne vie. Il serait par contre tellement plus aisé de réapprendre à caresser le corps tendre et rond des femmes. Ça par contre, il était certain de très vite s'y habituer.

-o-o-

Demyx et Zexion avaient rapidement expliqué la situation à Roxas, qui accepta de leur ouvrir les portes des cellules au sous-sol. Ils durent descendre trois par trois, la cage d'ascenseur étant trop petite pour accueillir un passager supplémentaire. Le jeune général profita du prétexte de l'étroitesse du lieu pour flanquer plusieurs coups aux prisonniers. Ces salauds avaient osé s'en prendre à Sora; et à plusieurs contre un qui plus est! Il prendrait soin de les oublier 'accidentellement' pour la distribution des repas. Ça leur ferait les pieds. Une fois les voyous enfermés, Roxas laissa les recrues pour aller vaquer à ses occupations – il devait donner un cours bientôt.

" Et si on allait voir un peu à quoi ressemblent les cours de Séphiroth? J'ai entendu dire que son groupe à fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il est ici. " S'enthousiasma Demyx en proposant son idée.

Zexion secoua lentement la tête. " Ils sont juste tellement paniqués que plus personne ne peut les toucher sans se blesser. "

" Paniqués? Pourquoi ça? "

" Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Séphiroth de près? "

" Non. "

La discussion prit fin sur cette réponse. Zexion se dit que Demyx finirait par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire – assez rapidement avec un peu de chance. Ils passèrent donc devant la serre de combat et les salles d'entraînement pour aller sur le campus. Ils avaient prévu d'y aller un peu plus tôt, mais l'altercation de Sora et Léon avec plusieurs étudiants avait contrarié leurs plans. Éric les avait abandonnés, trop occupé à parler avec sa petite-amie.

Le borgne s'assit sur le banc le plus proche des rambardes pour pouvoir admirer l'océan. Ayant vécu pendant des années dans l'horrible ville qu'était Midgar, il profitait de la magnifique vue autant qu'il le pouvait. Demyx vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le borgne l'observa brièvement et se dit qu'il était tout de même incroyable que ce garçon ait pu devenir un si bon ami. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'entendre avec lui, ce jeune homme tête en l'air et si peu sérieux. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Demyx soit optimiste à ce point après ce qui était arrivé à lui et à son frère. Zexion n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder le sourire s'il avait été à la place de Demyx. Et c'était probablement cette force dont il manquait encore qui l'avait attiré. Au fond, Zexion espérait un peu qu'à force de fréquenter le mage, il finirait par changer.

" C'est vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas? " Demanda subitement le blond en tournant la tête vers le borgne, l'air radieux. " Toute cette eau…ça me donne presque le tournis. "

" Ah bon? " Demanda l'autre, un sourcil haussé. Comment être sur l'océan pouvait-il avoir cet effet? Au mieux, Zexion se sentait apaisé, rien de plus.

" La mer est si grande que je me rends compte qu'au final, je ne suis pas grand-chose, moi. Rien qu'une tête d'épingle perdue dans la vaste étendue qu'est ce monde. Chaque fois que je vois l'océan, je me rends compte qu'il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai encore jamais vues et je suis excité à l'idée de pouvoir les découvrir un jour en voguant sur ce vaisseau. " Expliqua l'autre d'une voix enjouée.

Zexion voyait bien que tout ça amusait grandement son ami et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. " Tu restes avec nous alors? " Demanda-t-il finalement.

" Oui. J'étais mort de trouille quand on a dû se battre pour la première fois, mais jamais je n'ai songé à m'enfuir et à vous laisser derrière moi. Avec mes amis à mes côtés, je n'ai plus peur de rien. "

" Excuse-moi un instant, je dois aller vomir. " Le taquina le borgne d'un air très sérieux.

" Je déconne pas! Si vous n'étiez pas là, je me serais peut-être fait tuer à rester planté là et à me demander comment m'enfuir sans crever. " Se plaignit Demyx en faisant la moue. " D'ailleurs, où est-ce que t'étais parti, toi? T'étais encore avec Éric et moi pendant une seconde et quand je me suis retourné, t'avais déjà filé. "

" Vous vous en sortiez assez bien de votre côté. Et puis il y avait plus de cadavres à portée de main là où j'étais parti. " Expliqua simplement Zexion.

Une brise souffla.

" Ah oui. Dit comme ça… " Marmonna Demyx. " Est-ce que tu as utilisé…euh… "

" Uniquement des soldats de Baron et de Midgar. Mon don n'est peut-être pas particulièrement respectueux des morts, mais je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais me servir de mes alliés tombés au combat. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. "

" Pardon de t'avoir vexé. "

Le borgne haussa un sourcil. " Je ne suis pas vexé. C'est juste que…ce n'est pas si facile de parler de mon pouvoir. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui l'accepte vraiment. Pour être franc, j'ai bien cru que le Gérénal Leonhart m'enverrait balader en sachant de quoi j'étais capable, mais il m'a accepté en haussant les épaules, comme si je venais de lui dire que j'avais tâché une nappe. Soit il n'attache aucune importance au respect des morts, soit il ignore ce que sont les Nécromanciens. Ou alors – "

" Ou alors il ne perd pas son temps à juger les gens. " L'interrompit Demyx.

" Il y a aussi cette possibilité. " Concéda le borgne.

Le duo se contenta de profiter du plein air sans plus parler, content d'être là, tout simplement. Demyx pensait à ses prochaines batailles aux côtés de sa Chimère difficile, tandis que Zexion songeait au jour où son bras serait enfin libéré de sa prison. Il essaya de bouger les doigts et fut satisfait quand il sentit chacune de ses phalanges répondre sans éprouver la plus petite douleur. Peut-être que l'Éon l'aidait à guérir un peu plus vite? Ou alors sa blessure n'était pas si grave dans le fond. En tout cas, si c'était l'œuvre de Nosferatu, Zexion lui en était reconnaissant. Non seulement il lui permettait de sortir plus rapidement de son calvaire, mais en plus il n'en faisait pas tout un fromage comme l'aurait sûrement fait Léviathan. Le borgne avait eu de la chance de s'approprier une Chimère aussi peu bavarde que lui. Ou alors leur union n'était peut-être pas si fortuite? Son don lui avait peut-être été donné justement parce qu'il était calme et réfléchi. Zexion ne le saurait certainement jamais, mais il était content d'avoir ce qu'il avait : un Éon puissant et des amis sur qui il savait pouvoir compter. Rien n'aurait pu avoir plus d'importance à ses yeux; même pas ses propres parents.

-o-o-

L'arrivée à Balamb City s'était faite sans grande manifestation de joie. Les soldats descendirent sur la terre ferme discrètement, se contentant de saluer leurs proches. Ceux restés sur place pour aider à la reconstruction racontèrent ce qui s'était passé en ville pendant leur absence; c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose mis à part l'évasion dont tout le monde parlait déjà.

Sora avait le cœur gros en posant le pied à terre. Séphiroth et Riku étaient partis voir Edea, Roxas et Axel étaient chez le roux; la plupart des généraux avaient quelque chose à faire en arrivant. Zack et Cloud l'avaient laissé pour aller se promener en ville et Léon avait dû partir à la rencontre de Laguna dès que l'ancre fut jetée. Le jeune châtain savait que son avenir se déciderait pendant leur discussion. _Ils _décideraient où il devrait aller, ce qu'il ferait, pendant combien de temps. On ne lui laissait pas le choix; sa dernière discussion avec le balafré lui en avait appris autant. Et c'était frustrant d'être aussi impuissant.

Ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie avec Cloud; si le blond était contraint de le suivre, ce qu'une partie un peu égoïste du plus jeune espérait. Jamais plus il ne voulait se retrouver seul à espérer que son frère reviendrait vivant. C'était un épisode de sa courte vie qu'il préférait ne jamais avoir à revivre.

" Hé! " Entendit-il crier une jeune fille à quelques pas. En la cherchant du regard, Sora vit qu'il s'agissait de la fille qu'il avait vue parler avec Riku quand ils avaient quitté la ville.

" Kairi, c'est ça? " Demanda poliment le châtain en souriant.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. " C'est ça. Par contre, je ne crois pas connaître ton prénom… "

" Sora. "

" Enchantée, Sora. Dis, je t'ai vu avec Riku et du coup, j'ai supposé que vous deviez bien vous connaître. Tu sais où il est? "

Au moins, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Elle parlait franchement et bien que Sora aurait pu se vexer d'être accosté de cette manière, il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Plus maintenant. " Il doit être chez Edea avec son père. "

" Oh. " Fit Kairi, déçue. " J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende encore un peu alors. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis si longtemps… Mais j'y pense : comment tu as su mon prénom? C'est Riku qui te l'a dit? "

Sora eut un petit rire amusé. " Oui. Il m'a parlé de toi. "

" Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? " S'enthousiasma la rousse, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. " Rien de mal, j'espère! "

" Il m'a bien dit que tu parlais beaucoup et – "

" Je ne parle pas beaucoup! " L'interrompit Kairi, outrée. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de faire, elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air penaud. Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Riku ne s'entend pas très bien avec les filles en général, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi le courant passe si bien avec toi. " Avoua-t-il quand il se fut calmé. " _Elle me ressemble un peu._ " Se dit-il. Évidemment, il ne le lui dirait pas. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler.

" J'ai une chance alors? " Demanda la rousse, toute gêne envolée.

" Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était tout disposé à accepter ta proposition. " Répondit le châtain. Il la vit piétiner sur place, extatique. " Je te souhaite bon courage, Kairi. "

" Pourquoi ça? " Elle avait l'air confus.

Oh, elle ne connaissait pas encore tellement Riku. Les conversations par téléphone n'aidaient à en apprendre qu'un minimum sur une personne. Kairi n'était pas encore au courant des…élans d'enthousiasme dont l'argenté pouvait faire preuve, ni des plans qu'il s'amusait à élaborer régulièrement et qu'il valait mieux tuer dans l'œuf. Sora se souvenait encore du jour où Riku était venu le voir, une carte et des plans sous le bras, pour parler de leur grande évasion jusqu'Esthar. Il avait fait des tonnes de schémas pour expliquer précisément d'où partirait le tunnel qu'ils creuseraient jusque la ville ultramoderne et où il déboucherait. Il avait indiqué des mesures pour les hauteur et largeur de la galerie, avait fait la liste du matériel nécessaire et des quantités de nourriture à emporter. Le voyage serait long et éprouvant alors il en faudrait en grande quantité. Même à peine âgé de neuf ans, Sora s'était rendu compte de la folie de ce plan et avait arrêté Riku avant qu'il ne le mette à exécution. Cependant, il en avait été grandement amusé et parfois, il se laissait un peu entrainer.

Comme la fois où Séphiroth et Cloud les avaient grondés parce qu'ils avaient saccagé le potager d'une vieille voisine. Mais Riku avait juré que des petits hommes malfaisants en avaient fait leur QG!

" Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses que tu dois absolument savoir au sujet de Riku. " Commença le châtain avant de se lancer dans un grand récit. Quand il prit fin, la rousse en avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait. Plus qu'inquiétée, elle paraissait s'amuser de ce côté un peu puéril de l'argenté.

" C'est dommage qu'il ait choisi de devenir pilote. " Dit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'îlot pour se rendre chez Séphiroth. Un peu plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils supposèrent que la petite famille avait eu assez de temps pour faire ses retrouvailles.

" Il t'en a déjà parlé? " Demanda le châtain, sincèrement surpris.

" Oui. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait vous suivre. " Dit Kairi. Elle s'arrêta subitement et lui fit face. " Tu sais, je suis contente que tu aies bien voulu parler un peu avec moi. Pour être franche, j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une sangsue, à te voler ton meilleur ami. "

" Pourquoi j'aurais pensé ça? " Dit le jeune homme en riant nerveusement. Si la rousse le sentit, elle n'en fit pas mention.

" J'espère qu'on deviendra de bons amis. " Poursuivit-elle, son visage ne trahissant rien d'autre que de la sincérité. " Ça me ferait très plaisir. Et puis, tu pourras continuer à me révéler les secrets embarrassants de Riku. " Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sora se mit à rire. " Ce sera avec plaisir. "

La rousse poussa un petit "super!" enthousiaste avant de reprendre son chemin en entonnant un petit air joyeux. En la regardant s'éloigner tout doucement, Sora se dit que Riku avait raison de tenter sa chance. Et il se dit que lui-même avait bien fait de l'y pousser. Kairi serait la personne qu'il fallait à l'argenté. Elle semblait prête à l'épauler en cas de besoin et saurait lui changer les idées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se montrer assez ferme et elle serait même parfaite. Mais au fond de lui, Sora savait qu'elle devait l'être si Riku avait accepté de la fréquenter.

Le châtain se sentit un peu triste en observant celle qui prendrait sa place dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. Il y resterait, mais il n'aurait plus cette place si spéciale. Elle ne lui revenait plus de droit de toute façon. Celle qui l'intéressait était ailleurs, et même si Riku continuait à s'opposer à son choix, Sora n'abandonnerait pas. L'argenté finirait par comprendre.

" Sora! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu viens? " L'appela Kairi quand elle se rendit compte que le châtain ne la suivait plus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il courut jusqu'à elle. Il savait au fond de lui que tout finirait par s'arranger pour peu qu'il garde espoir. Il rencontrerait certainement quelques difficultés, mais il ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Si Kairi lui avait appris quelque chose – sans le savoir – c'était bien que la persévérance portait toujours ses fruits.

-oo-oo-

A/N : " Dorénavant, il se ferait appeler Léon. " Et c'est là qu'on maudit celui qui a eu la bonne idée de lui donner ce nom dans Kingdom Hearts. D= Ça gâche tout l'effet! M'enfin. J'espère que vous avez profité de ce moment de calme parce qu'il ne va pas durer longtemps. On passe aux choses très sérieuses avec la fin de l'histoire. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je pense qu'il restera encore quelques chapitres après celui-ci. Entre trois et cinq, tout dépend de la façon dont les choses se dérouleront. (j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elles ne vont pas toujours dans le sens où on le voudrait) N'empêche, quatorze chapitres, c'est pas rien! Surtout vu comme ils sont longs. =x On verra combien il y en aura au final, sans compter les chapitres bonus. Je comptais n'en mettre qu'un (celui avec les informations sur les personnages avant que je ne commence la fic à proprement parler), mais un second suivra. ;) Un grand, énorme, monstrueux merci à mes lecteurs que j'adore, un autre pour les reviews et les encouragements, et un dernier pour les ajouts à vos favoris! Un merci tout spécial et aussi grand à Flammula pour ses corrections pertinentes! T'as vu ça, t'as ton merci à toi! XD Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

Un seau d'eau glacée tira Aérith de son sommeil. Elle avait beau avoir dormi toute la nuit et pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, elle se sentait aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus, et ses beaux cheveux dans un triste état. Des traitements trop vigoureux lui avaient arraché un nombre de mèches non négligeable, à tel point qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ne se reconnaîtrait pas si on lui donnait un miroir. La jeune femme ignora les plaintes de ses membres lorsqu'elle en fit travailler les muscles et se redressa pour s'asseoir à même le sol – aussi trempé et froid qu'elle ne l'était.

Chaque matin, on la réveillait de cette façon et ses journées étaient toutes identiques. Un seau d'eau froide, un maigre repas dont elle préférait ignorer l'origine, et un interrogatoire qui durait jusqu'au soir. Elle était fatiguée, probablement malade d'après les symptômes dont elle était victime depuis quelques temps, mais elle se sentait encore assez en forme pour résister. Aérith ne savait pas pendant combien de jours elle tiendrait, mais elle ferait de son mieux.

Comme elle s'en doutait, son geôlier vint déposer – ou plutôt lancer – son petit déjeuner. Une espèce de bouillie infecte avait été versée dans le même bol que la veille, identique à celui de l'avant-veille… Elle soupçonnait les gardiens de ne pas prendre la peine de le nettoyer après chaque utilisation, mais elle avait tellement faim qu'elle préféra ne pas y penser pendant qu'elle mangeait. La texture donnait l'impression que les ingrédients avaient été à moitié digérés avant d'être rendus, sans le goût âcre qui les aurait accompagnés si ç'avait été le cas. La jeune femme aurait presque pu affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait que de mie de pain imbibée d'eau puis écrasée grossièrement. Les repas auxquels l'ex-soldat de Balamb avait eu droit à son arrivée n'étaient plus que de très lointains souvenirs à présent. Rufus lui avait fait payer cher le peu d'audace dont elle avait osé faire preuve…

Alors que ses pensées allaient au président de la Shinra, celui-ci se présenta devant sa cellule, rayonnant d'une humeur si bonne qu'Aérith en fut écœurée. Elle avait entendu des bruits de détonations la veille et beaucoup de cris au loin.

" Bonjour, prisonnière. Alors? Ta langue se délira-t-elle aujourd'hui? " Demanda Rufus, les mains dans le dos. Comme toujours, son fidèle gardien n'était pas loin, mais aujourd'hui, il paraissait moins sûr de lui derrière ses lunettes de soleil. La châtaine s'en serait rendu compte dans d'autres circonstances.

" Pas plus qu'hier. " Lança-t-elle d'un ton aussi acerbe que possible, mais sa faible condition rendait l'attaque moins impressionnante.

" Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement. Je crois bien que tu détiens le record de celle qui a tenu le plus longtemps entre ces barreaux. " Réfléchit tout haut le blond avec un sourire narquois.

" Je compte bien tenir encore un moment. " Renchérit la jeune femme en prenant son bol entre ses mains. Sans crier gare, elle en projeta le contenu sur le costume luxueux du président de Midgar. Le vêtement s'imprégna de bouillie visqueuse, les joues du blond de sang.

" Tu ne me fais pas regretter ce que je t'avais préparé pour aujourd'hui. " Grommela l'homme, son regard amusé devenu meurtrier en un battement de cils. " Refuse de parler et je te ferai subir le pire des supplices. Dis-moi ce que tu sais de Balamb. "

Aérith s'était sentie coupable après avoir été jetée aux cachots par Léon. Tifa avait eu raison : sous ses pensées honorables, son action ne restait rien d'autre qu'une trahison. Elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur bien trop tard, mais ce qui importait maintenant, c'était de se racheter auprès de sa nation et de la brune. Tant pis si elle en mourait. Elle partirait la tête haute à présent. La châtaine défia le blond du regard et garda la bouche fermée. Rufus comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il secoua lentement la tête et fit mine de la plaindre. Le blond fit un petit signe de tête au Turk derrière lui.

Rude hésita. Il regarda tour à tour Aérith puis Rufus.

" Imbécile! " Tonna le blond en allant ouvrir lui-même une porte sur le côté de la pièce.

Des soldats midgariens – Aérith en compta sept – firent leur entrée en jetant des regards intéressés en direction de la prisonnière. Cette dernière frissonna malgré elle quand on les laissa entrer dans sa cellule. Elle fit pour se lever, mais quatre des hommes se ruèrent sur elle et la tinrent fermement à terre. Elle jeta un regard terrifié en direction de Rufus qui, lui, semblait satisfait de sa réaction. Alors qu'un cinquième homme s'agenouillait entre les jambes écartées de la châtaine, le blond se tourna pour ouvrir la porte et lança par-dessus son épaule :

" Appelez-moi quand elle sera décidée à parler. "

-o-o-

Lorsque ses services ne furent plus nécessaires, Rude se rua jusqu'à son appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée. Les Turks vivaient dans la résidence présidentielle afin d'assurer la protection constante de leur président et pouvaient être appelés n'importe quand. Rude était le favori de Rufus ces derniers temps; un choix qui l'avait bien arrangé. En l'absence de Réno, il pouvait l'informer des moindres faits et gestes du blond, mais ce privilège lui coûtait beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas devoir aller aussi loin. Des habitants du Sous-Midgar étaient morts parce qu'il avait fait respecter l'ordre de Rufus, et la prisonnière… Il préféra ne pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, c'était qu'elle se coupe la langue et se tue avant d'avoir trop souffert.

Le chauve se pencha sous son lit pour en sortir une petite valise. Il y mit une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon noirs, des sous-vêtements et une paire de lunettes de rechange – parce qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Une fois la valise fermée, il laissa le téléphone portable que Rufus leur confiait à tous sur la table de la salle à manger et sortit. Prudemment, il inspecta le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne le verrait partir. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il quitta le bâtiment sans faire un bruit. Il se rendit à la sortie de la ville la plus proche, et ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il plongea une main dans sa poche pour y prendre son téléphone personnel – qu'il n'était même pas censé avoir; Rufus détestait l'idée de ne pas pouvoir surveiller son personnel de près.

Rude haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua une petite lumière clignoter sur la mappemonde affichée sur l'écran, loin, très loin de sa position actuelle.

Qu'est-ce que Réno fichait à Bodhum?

-o-o-

Après avoir abandonné Kairi devant la maison de Riku, Sora retourna dans le centre-ville à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui tuer le temps. Il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. La gare était vide, les magasins remplis de soldats qui l'empêchaient de circuler comme il le voulait, et l'hôtel…il n'avait rien à y faire. Le châtain choisit donc d'aller faire un tour sur le port. Il y avait encore plus de monde à cet endroit. N'y avait-il donc aucun endroit tranquille?

" Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? "

Le plus jeune ne put retenir le sourire rayonnant qui menaça de lui fendre le visage en deux en se tournant vers son frère. Zack n'était pas très loin.

" Cloud! "

" Tu sais que c'est dangereux de te promener tout seul ici? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je croyais que ça t'aurait paru évident. " Le gronda à moitié le blond, les bras croisés. " Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes. "

Avec tout ce à quoi il avait eu à penser, Sora avait complètement oublié au sujet d'Aérith. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir – il ne l'avait appris que parce qu'il avait entendu Léon en parler au téléphone.

" Quel endroit n'est plus dangereux pour nous, de toute façon? " Demanda le plus jeune en mettant les mains dans les poches. " On n'est en sécurité nulle part. "

" Vous ne craignez rien avec nous, dans le vaisseau. " Tenta de le rassurer Zack avec un petit sourire encourageant.

" Léon ne veut pas qu'on reste plus longtemps. Il est en train d'en discuter avec Monsieur Loire, et ils vont certainement décider où on devra aller en attendant que la situation s'arrange. " Expliqua rapidement Sora, qui ne put cacher sa déception.

En voyant sa réaction, Cloud ne sut comment réagir. Il était vexé que son petit frère puisse ne pas vouloir qu'ils reprennent leur vie à deux, mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi un peu attendri. S'il était franc avec lui-même, Cloud trouvait aussi dommage de devoir partir maintenant. Il s'était fait des amis dans le vaisseau balambien et surtout, c'était là que se trouvaient Zack et Séphiroth. Si le blond avait décidé plusieurs mois auparavant de faire partie de l'équipage, c'était pour retrouver son frère et se venger de Rufus Shinra. Il n'avait pas tout à fait accompli la mission qu'il avait décidé de remplir.

Cloud posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora. " On va les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent; on fera pareil de notre côté. "

" Comment ça? " Demanda le plus jeune, confus.

" Zack, tu peux garder un secret? " Demanda le blond en se tournant vers son amant.

" Je t'ai caché mes véritables intentions pendant des années, Cloud. " Ricana le brun.

" C'est vrai. " Avoua Cloud. Il se rappelait encore du choc que ç'avait été d'apprendre que Zack travaillait pour Balamb. " Écoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire… "

-o-o-

Edea se retenait de rire en écoutant son mari parler. Il lui racontait l'épreuve qu'étaient les cours qu'il donnait à des élèves minables de Balamb. Évidemment que ces pauvres étudiants étaient mauvais comparés à lui qui avait des années de service derrière lui. Edea se sentait vraiment désolée pour les malheureux qui se retrouvaient avec l'argenté pour professeur, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait un jour où ils lui en seraient reconnaissants. Peut-être.

" L'avantage maintenant, c'est qu'ils ne se contentent plus de se rouler en boule pour encaisser les coups. Ils essaient d'en donner aussi. " Se lamenta l'homme avec un long soupir. L'époque où il entraînait Riku était bel et bien révolue. Son garçon seul détenait plus de courage que sa classe au complet.

" Laisse-leur un peu de temps. Je suis certaine que tu auras vite de très bonnes surprises. " Tenta de le consoler la brune de sa voix douce. Sans un mot, elle prit l'une des mains de l'argenté dans les siennes et la serra. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit les doigts de Séphiroth serrer les siens en retour.

Kairi et Riku, eux, étaient assis dans d'autres fauteuils, et la jeune fille s'amusait de l'air étonné de son nouvel ami. Sentant qu'il était temps pour eux de laisser le couple seul, elle se leva et s'excusa en faisant signe discrètement à Riku de la suivre. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il avait l'avantage de donner sur la mer. La rousse s'assit dans l'herbe et admira le paysage d'un air radieux.

" Tu as de la chance. Chez moi, on voit le dos de la maison d'un voisin. " Dit-elle en désignant vaguement l'étendue d'eau devant eux.

" Pas de chance. " La taquina Riku en se laissant tomber près d'elle. Il choisit de s'allonger dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, pour regarder passer les nuages dans le ciel. Le temps était splendide.

" Riku, tu te plais ici? " Demanda subitement la jeune femme en gardant les yeux rivés sur la mer.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. " Ce n'est pas forcément ici que j'avais prévu de passer ma vie, mais ce n'est pas si mal. La ville est tranquille et le vaisseau est plutôt grand. Il y a de quoi faire. Les soldats sont sympas aussi, en général, ce qui ne gâche rien. "

" C'est vrai. " Admit la rousse en fermant les yeux. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment puis se tourna vers l'argenté. " Je compte bientôt m'engager dans l'armée. "

L'annonce fut si soudaine que Riku crut avoir mal compris. " Comment? " Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes pour mieux voir Kairi.

" Quoi? Ça te surprend? Pourtant, je t'avais bien dit que je comptais devenir soldat. On venait tout juste de se rencontrer. " Lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit air amusé. " Ou alors tu as peut-être été tellement troublé que tu n'as pas entendu ce que je racontais? "

" Troublé par quoi? "

" Par mes charmes, peut-être? " Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Riku rit doucement et secoua lentement la tête. Kairi, en plus d'être mignonne, plaisantait facilement. Quoi qu'il avait senti qu'elle ne blaguait pas complètement… Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, la rousse se pencha sur le côté pour l'embrasser sans aucune hésitation. Elle déposa un premier baiser près de ses lèvres, puis Riku tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser convenablement. Leur échange était un peu timide, mais il n'en était pas moins sincère de la part de Kairi. L'argenté éprouva un peu plus de difficultés à y mettre du sien, mais la rousse se montrait si habile que son hésitation fut vite oubliée. Il se rappela juste à temps de ne pas se laisser emporter comme il l'avait fait avec Sora. Ce dernier n'avait que très peu apprécié, et Riku avait la très nette impression que Kairi aurait la même réaction.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, la jeune femme avait les joues en feu et un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle s'appuya sur les mains, détendue, et se mit à parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière conversation au téléphone. Elle ne racontait pas grand-chose d'autre que ses sorties avec ses amis, mais elle avait une telle façon de parler qu'elle semblait faire le récit d'aventures palpitantes. Et pendant ce temps là, Riku ne pensait plus à rien.

-o-o-

Le soir venu, Léon avait fait rassembler les soldats les plus importants pour leur faire part des décisions qu'il avait prises avec le président Loire. Le balafré confirma l'intervention extérieure d'un individu lors de l'évasion de la prisonnière, et précisa que la manœuvre entière était entourée de mystères. Le garde à l'entrée de la ville n'avait jamais signalé l'entrée d'un véhicule suspect qu'il avait pourtant vu quitter la ville vers deux heures du matin. C'était comme si la voiture – très luxueuse d'après la description – avait toujours été dans la ville, cachée quelque part. Le soldat avait même suggéré qu'elle était peut-être apparue comme par magie en plein milieu de la ville, mais Léon avait écarté l'hypothèse assez facilement. Si les circonstances de l'évasion étaient floues, la position actuelle d'Aérith Gainsborough l'était encore plus.

Le général d'armée enchaina sur le sujet des deux prisonniers de guerre – devenus soldats de leur armée depuis quelques temps. Il avait été décidé de les cacher dans la ville de Treno. Elle était suffisamment éloignée de Balamb City mais aussi assez proche pour que Rufus n'y prête pas attention. De plus, le souverain accepterait certainement de les protéger le temps que la guerre se termine.

C'était le dernier point que Léon voulait aborder durant la réunion. Laguna et lui avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps de mettre un terme au règne de Rufus Shinra sur Midgar. Le conflit ne pouvait plus être évité. Les Seeds blancs les suivaient – même s'ils n'avaient pas été vus depuis un certain temps, il était plus que probable qu'ils soient encore sur leurs traces – et Midgar savait à présent où trouver ses déserteurs. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que des soldats n'attaquent leur vaisseau. La meilleure tactique consistait à frapper en premier pour dérouter l'ennemi et prendre l'avantage. Évidemment, le balafré avait besoin de l'accord de ses semblables. Et s'ils refusaient, eh bien… Eh bien il valait mieux que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Tout le monde avait jugé plus sage d'accepter. Non seulement ça leur faciliterait la vie d'aller dans le même sens que Léon, mais en plus, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative. Ils préféraient ne pas revivre une invasion surprise du vaisseau. Une seule expérience leur avait suffi.

Ce fut après de longues heures passées à parler des démarches militaires que Léon regagna sa chambre, épuisé mais satisfait. Il serait très bientôt libéré d'un poids énorme et pourrait retrouver un train de vie normal. Cependant, pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de la jeune femme qu'il avait appelée un peu plus tôt.

-o-o-

Rude retira sa veste, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et en remonta les manches après avoir retiré sa cravate. Plusieurs heures de vol plus tard, il se retrouvait enfin à Bodhum. Les dépliants ne mentaient pas en parlant "d'ambiance chaleureuse et ensoleillée". L'astre du jour essayait de le faire griller sur place et si ç'avait été possible, il aurait affirmé être sur le point de fondre.

Le chauve s'éloigna de l'aéroport et marcha en direction du centre ville basé tout près de la côte. Il aperçut un bar et se dit qu'un petit rafraîchissement lui ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'établissement – qui ressemblait davantage à une grande hutte – il remarqua que l'endroit était relativement désert. La barmaid lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et il y répondit par un signe de tête. Il prit place au comptoir.

" Soyez le bienvenu. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? " Demanda la jeune femme en posant le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

" Ce que vous avez de plus frais. " Répondit simplement le client en haussant les épaules. Il posa ses affaires sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Personne n'y verrait d'inconvénients.

" Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. "

La barmaid disparut dans une petite pièce près du bar. Au même moment, un homme fit son entrée depuis une autre pièce, occupé à passer le balai.

" J'te jure, Lebreau, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de passer le balai. " Dit-il sans lever les yeux. Rude haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il l'observait. " C'est tellement calme dans le bar que je pourrais y passer ma vie. Après ce voyage avec Lightning, j'en avais vraiment besoin. "

" Besoin de quoi? " Demanda la barmaid en faisant son apparition dans la pièce, une bouteille à la main. Le liquide vert qu'elle contenait n'inspirait pas tellement confiance, et le client se demanda un instant si c'était sa commande qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il en eut la confirmation quand la brune décapsula la bouteille et la posa devant lui en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil.

" Ah? T'étais dans la réserve? " Demanda l'homme au bandana. Il s'arrêta de travailler pour parler. " Je disais, je suis content d'être enfin au calme. "

" Je veux bien te croire. Lightning est d'une humeur massacrante depuis que vous êtes revenus de Horizon. Visiblement, vous étiez accompagnés? " La brune se mit à nettoyer le bar. Il était déjà impeccable, mais elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire.

" Ça pour être accompagnés… " Marmonna le blond en serrant le manche du balai si fort que Rude crut qu'il allait le briser. " Je te jure qu'il n'a pas arrêté de parler de tout le trajet. J'ai dû l'assommer à mi-chemin pour éviter que Lightning ne l'étripe. Une vraie plaie. "

" C'est vraiment un type de Midgar? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plutôt du genre à ne pas prononcer un seul mot… " Se dit tout haut la brune.

Rude avait envie de sortir.

" Faut croire. D'ailleurs, ce mec-là, il a un frangin à Balamb. C'est pas net, comme histoire. " Marmonna Snow avant de reprendre son ménage.

" Excusez-moi… " Osa Rude. Il était à présent certain qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Réno. La description collait parfaitement. " Où se trouve cet homme actuellement? "

Comme le chauve s'y était attendu, la tension monta d'un cran dans la taverne. " Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça? " Demanda Snow en posant son balai pour avoir les mains libres. Ce n'était pas un bon signe du tout. Et la main de Lebreau avait disparu sous le comptoir et ne bougeait pas. Tenait-elle quelque chose?

" Je viens de Midgar également. " Rude se dit qu'il serait sans doute préférable de jouer cartes sur table. " C'est mon ami que vous détenez…et croyez bien que je vous le laisserais volontiers si je n'avais pas besoin de lui. "

" Vous voulez le voir pour quoi? " Demanda la brune, toute amabilité disparue en un éclair.

" La situation à Midgar s'aggrave. Écoutez, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que ni lui ni moi ne sommes des ennemis de Bodhum. Ce n'est pas vous qui nous intéressez. Si ça peut vous mettre plus à l'aise, je ne refuserai pas si un soldat doit m'accompagner le temps de la visite. "

Snow sembla considérer l'offre très sérieusement. La barmaid, elle, soupira. Son ami était le leader de leur petite bande; s'il décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle ne l'arrêterait pas. Seule Serah aurait pu le raisonner, mais elle s'était absentée pour la journée.

" Je vais voir ça avec Lightning. Finissez votre verre et suivez-moi. " Déclara finalement le blond.

Rude acquiesça, finit sa bouteille d'un trait et déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir. Il savait avoir trop payé, mais un pourboire n'avait jamais rendu un homme pauvre. Il se leva et suivit le colosse dehors. Ils longèrent la côte pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant un petit bâtiment aux fenêtres condamnées par des barreaux. La taille la bâtisse à elle seule était représentative du taux de criminalité de la ville : il devait être très bas. Le duo entra et se dirigea vers l'officier chargé de s'occuper de l'accueil. Snow s'entretint rapidement avec l'homme, lequel se leva et s'absenta quelques instants. Il revint accompagné d'une jeune femme à l'air froid. Son regard devint presque hautain lorsqu'il se posa sur Snow.

" Salut, Light. Euh, ce gars est un ami du prisonnier et il veut le voir. " Expliqua rapidement le blond, comme s'il avait hâte d'être débarrassé de sa tâche.

" Pourquoi? " Question posée directement à Rude.

" Je dois lui parler. C'est urgent. " Se contenta de répondre le Turk.

" À quel point? " Insista la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas commode; Rude l'avait compris. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le bureau le plus proche.

" Rufus a perdu les pédales, et il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose. "

Sa réponse parut satisfaire Lightning, qui haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher vers le fond du poste de la garde civile. Rude lui emboîta le pas. Elle tourna à droite dans un couloir, puis à gauche et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir avec des cellules de chaque côté. Comme le chauve s'y était attendu, la plupart étaient vides; sauf la toute dernière. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait Réno, allongé sur le lit. Il dormait tranquillement.

" Réno. " Tenta Rude. Pas de réponse. " Lève-toi, j'ai à te parler. " Toujours aucune réaction. Le Turk soupira longuement. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un vieux briquet en métal. Il n'avait aucune valeur, mais il était suffisamment lourd pour assurer un réveil prompt. Rude le lança de toutes ses forces sur son ami.

" Bon sang! " S'exclama le roux en sursautant si fort qu'il tomba du lit. " Quel est le sale fils de – Ça alors! Rude! " S'exclama-t-il quand il vit le Turk. Réno fut debout aussi vite qu'il s'était retrouvé à terre. " T'es venu me chercher? Attends, t'es venu me chercher? "

" Il faut qu'on mette le plan en action. Rufus a largement dépassé les bornes. " Expliqua brièvement le chauve. Lightning faisait mine de les ignorer, mais elle prêtait une oreille attentive à ce qu'ils disaient.

" Genre? "

" Il a fait sauter le pilier du secteur sept. Il y a eu énormément de morts. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir. " Expliqua le chauve, complètement crispé à présent. " Il y a ensuite la prisonnière, Aérith. "

" L'espionne de Balamb. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? "

" Une tournante. "

Lightning frissonna malgré elle.

" Quel sale enfoiré. Rude, vieux, faut qu'on aille prévenir ceux de Balamb. Maintenant. " Ordonna Réno en s'agrippant aux barreaux. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme restée pour les surveiller. " S'il-vous-plaît, il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici et que j'aille voir mon frère. "

" On ne vous retient pas prisonnier ici pour rien. " Répondit le sergent sans grande conviction.

" Mademoiselle, vous vous rendez certainement compte de l'importance que nous pourrions avoir dans le conflit qui se prépare. " Intervint Rude. Il ôta ses lunettes et posa un regard grave sur la jeune femme. " Rufus Shinra est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le neutraliser à présent. "

" Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps? " Voulut-elle savoir, encore un peu sceptique.

" On le connaissait pas encore assez. Ça fait quoi…deux ans qu'on travaille pour lui? Et encore, je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de trucs qu'on ignore et qui pourraient tout faire foirer, mais on n'a plus le temps de se la couler douce. " Dit Réno si sérieusement que Lightning crut avoir affaire à un autre homme. " On doit aller à Balamb. Maintenant. "

Le sergent fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'ongle du pouce, soucieuse. Finalement, elle grommela quelque chose et sortit un trousseau de clé du petit sac en cuir qu'elle portait près de sa cuisse gauche. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et attrapa le roux par le bras quand il fit mine de se sauver.

" Je vous accompagne. Si je me rends compte que vous m'avez menée en bateau, ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir une balle dans la tête. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? " Menaça-t-elle en les foudroyant du regard tour à tour. Les deux hommes déglutirent mais acquiescèrent de la tête. " Bien. Mettons-nous en route. "

-o-o-

Des soupirs retentissaient dans la chambre alors que le couple se débattait sur le lit. Léon écrasa ses lèvres sur un sein dodu alors que ses mains couraient le long de l'échine de la prostituée. Il se mit tour à tour à sucer puis à lécher la peau sans marques. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur des fesses rebondies et fermes; son sexe se frottait contre celui de sa partenaire. Aussitôt, ses seins se pressèrent davantage contre lui et elle laissa échapper un gémissement simulé. Le balafré le sentait, le savait. Les lèvres de l'organe de la femme pendaient comme les bajoues d'un bulldog et l'endroit était plus sec encore que la mer de sable de Nam Yensa. Pour couronner le tout, son "ardeur" ne s'était toujours pas mise au garde-à-vous.

Sans prévenir, Léon poussa la femme loin de lui et lui tourna le dos. La prostituée poussa un cri de surprise quand son dos heurta violemment le matelas.

" Tu peux partir. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. " Marmonna-t-il en passant les mains sur son visage. Il ne bougea pas quand il sa sentit se relever et l'enlacer, sa poitrine venant s'écraser contre ses omoplates.

" Tu es sûr, chéri? Ça me chagrine de partir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite gâterie pour te mettre en appétit? " Insista-t-elle. Ses mains se dirigeaient déjà vers leur destination.

" Rhabille-toi et prends l'argent posé sur la table de chevet. "

Le mot "argent" la fit complètement changer d'attitude. La femme se leva, s'empressa de s'habiller et enfouit la paie dans son décolleté. Elle se recoiffa rapidement et sortit en remuant les hanches dans l'espoir d'attirer le regard d'un nouveau client. Quand la porte fut fermée, le général attrapa son boxer, son pantalon et les enfila tranquillement. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs et n'était plus d'humeur à s'amuser. Il rit amèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Même les jours où il était particulièrement stressé, il arrivait toujours à être performant quand Sora venait. Mais le garçon était différent. Il était encore jeune, sensible à la moindre caresse. Ce changement avait excité le général et il avait véritablement pris plaisir à pousser son jeune assistant à laisser échapper tous ces soupirs.

Le balafré se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte que ses seules pensées avaient bien plus d'effet qu'une paire de seins entre ses mains. Soit cette femme n'était pas douée, soit – oui, elle était vraiment mauvaise. Léon ne ferait plus appel à elle. Il se leva et marcha vers son bureau pour travailler un peu. S'ils attaquaient Midgar, il valait mieux qu'ils aient un plan d'attaque en béton. Il s'assit sur la chaise, attrapa un crayon et une carte de Midgar que son père avait pris soin de chiper – le balafré ne demanderait pas de quelle manière. Ses yeux gris parcoururent la surface du papier sans vraiment voir ce qui y était imprimé. Et même si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il prendre une décision sensée alors qu'il ignorait tout de la ville? Il pourrait y avoir des dizaines de gardes postés à chaque porte! Il valait mieux demander conseil auprès de l'un des frères Strife. Peut-être que Cloud se montrerait clément et accepterait. Ou alors il l'enverrait balader sans ménagement. Sora restait le choix le plus sûr, mais est-ce que Léon était prêt à le recevoir dans ces conditions? Distrait comme il l'était, il passerait son temps à le déshabiller du regard et finirait par commettre une erreur – encore.

" _Mais j'ai envie de le voir maintenant. _" Se dit-il en se levant, pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement.

Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé ça? C'était absurde. Squall Loire Leonhart – plus connu à présent sous le pseudonyme de Léon – n'avait jamais envie de voir une personne. C'étaient les autres qui le suppliaient de le voir, pas le contraire – et non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller supplier Sora de venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait? Juste parce que le gamin l'avait embrassé et avait eu des propos tellement proches de la vérité que les convictions du balafré en avaient été ébranlées?

" _J'appelle Linoa._ " Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone dans sa chambre. Tant pis s'il était presque minuit; elle ne se couchait pas avec les poules. La brune répondit d'une voix assez claire pour que Léon soit convaincu d'avoir vu juste. Il lui donna rendez-vous près du port sans lui expliquer pourquoi il avait soudain eu envie de lui parler alors qu'il l'avait fuie lors de leur dernière entrevue. Elle comprendrait.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le balafré se tenait derrière l'unique hôtel de la ville, face à la mer. Le vent nocturne redevenait glacial avec l'approche de l'automne, mais il s'était dit que ça l'aiderait à garder son sang froid – et c'était sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots. Linoa le rejoignit peu de temps après en grommelant. Sans doute se plaignait-elle du froid.

" Tu vas tomber malade à sortir en chemise. " Le gronda-t-elle quand elle fut à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

" Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si ronde. " Lui fit-il savoir.

" Ça me fait chaud au cœur de tous vous entendre me dire que je suis grosse dès que vous me voyez. Ça illumine mes journées. " Marmonna-t-elle. " Je suis enceinte, Squall. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je reste plate pendant toute ma grossesse? Il y a d'ailleurs une bonne raison pour qu'on appelle – "

" Tu es enceinte? " Demanda le balafré, qui cachait bien sa surprise. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler, et certainement pas par Seifer. " Ton mari le sait? "

" Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Pourquoi? " Fit Linoa, confuse. " Ah, cet idiot ne t'a rien dit. J'aurais dû m'en douter. "

" Tu sais déjà ce que ça va être? "

" Non. Je préfère garder la surprise. Mais passons. Tu ne m'as sûrement pas appelée ici pour parler de mon gros ventre. " Léon leva les yeux au ciel. Dites une chose de travers et les femmes ne vous le pardonnaient jamais. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

Ah oui. Il fallait qu'il parle de ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient pris le risque de rentrer chez eux avec une fesse – ou les deux – gelée.

" Eh bien…j'ai un problème avec une personne. " Commença prudemment le balafré. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la brune et la vit acquiescer de la tête. " On s'est vus pendant plusieurs mois et c'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire de coucherie au début, mais je ne sais plus quoi en penser maintenant. "

Linoa écarquilla les yeux. " Non. " Murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite. " Et qu'est-ce que cette personne a fait exactement? Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu te décides à arrêter de prendre les gens pour des jouets. "

De toute évidence, elle lui en voulait encore. Elle en avait tous les droits. " Il m'a embrassé. "

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, voir Léon rougir fit s'empourprer les joues de la brune. " Ne me dis pas que tu me parles du jeune Strife! Squall! " S'indigna-t-elle.

" Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… Mais tu aurais dû l'entendre me parler, Linoa! Ce sale gosse me répond, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il m'insulte sans arrêt…mais il comprend. "

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre s'étendre sur le sujet pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "il comprend". Elle-même était bien trop impliquée dans la situation de son ami pour prétendre le contraire.

" Je sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'il est bien trop jeune et trop correct pour un salaud comme moi. Je sais même pas ce qu'il me trouve. Il a de la merde dans les yeux, sérieux. " Le balafré poussa un soupir exaspéré, à la fois agacé et ravi. " Fait chier. "

" Je trouve moi aussi qu'il est trop jeune pour toi. Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point. Mais tu sais, ce sera peut-être le seul qui acceptera de faire l'effort de voir ce qui se cache derrière Léon. Si ça se trouve, c'est ton unique chance de te réconcilier avec Squall. "

" Tu me parles comme si j'étais un cas de personnalités multiples. " Se plaignit le balafré.

" Oh, mais tu en es un. Comment un garçon aussi charmant a pu devenir une ordure comme toi? " Fit-elle d'un ton amer. L'homme grimaça quand l'impact des mots eut sur lui un effet plus violent que prévu. " Mais tu sais quoi? Moi, je le vois encore, le Squall avec qui j'ai passé quatre merveilleuses années. "

" Ah bon? " Marmonna l'autre.

" Bien sûr. Quand tu travailles dur, que tu diriges tes hommes avec fermeté, que tu regardes ton père avec un air triste dès qu'il a le dos tourné – " Léon rougit une seconde fois. " – et quand tu rougis comme tu le fais en ce moment. Ce jeune homme a vu clair dans ton jeu. Il y croit au moins autant que moi. " Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise le moindre mot. " Ça me perturbe, dans le fond, mais je crois que tu devrais essayer. "

" C'est impossible. On va partir pour Midgar d'ici peu et il devra aller ailleurs. "

" Et alors? Rien ne t'empêche de le revoir après que le conflit avec Midgar soit terminé. "

" Si j'en reviens vivant. " Murmura le balafré. Être général d'armée ne l'immunisait pas contre la mort malheureusement.

" Si tu n'en es pas sûr, alors va lui parler de tout ça à _lui_ au lieu de me faire venir ici aussi tard. Et profites-en pour lui demander de te réchauffer un peu. Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues. " Le gronda gentiment Linoa, les mains sur les hanches.

" Non, il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Il se ferait de faux espoirs et je finirais par le décevoir. On finit tous par décevoir ceux qui nous entourent. " Dit Léon d'une voix si faible que son amie eut du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait.

" Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. " Déclara fermement la jeune femme. " J'avoue, je t'en veux encore pour ce que tu m'as fait, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu m'avais déçue. Je sais que tu avais tes raisons pour agir comme tu l'as fait, et même si elles étaient stupides, je les ai acceptées. Je suis certaine que c'est pareil pour lui. Et puis mets-toi un peu à sa place. Tu crois qu'il est sûr de lui? Qu'il sait que tout se passera bien entre vous? Il prend des risques, Squall, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Il serait temps que tu fasses pareil. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment passer le restant de ta vie avec des personnes qui ne te voient que parce que tu as de l'argent à leur donner? "

C'était une question délicate, Linoa le savait, mais elle devait être posée. Elle finirait par l'être tôt ou tard, et il valait mieux qu'elle vienne d'une amie de longue date plutôt que d'un garçon que Léon ne fréquentait que depuis plusieurs mois. Le balafré en aurait été vexé et se serait mis en colère, mais venant de Linoa, Léon réfléchirait vraiment. Il le faisait déjà. La brune le voyait dans ses yeux qui commençaient à retrouver un peu de leur éclat. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir quelque part. Il suffirait que Squall l'accepte pour qu'il commence à sortir de la prison qu'il s'était construite. Il y était en sécurité, certes, mais pendant combien de temps serait-il satisfait de sa situation?

" Merci, Linoa. " Finit par murmurer Léon en se tournant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par retourner l'embrassade.

Elle le quitta peu de temps après, et il préféra rester seul encore quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de se préparer à renoncer à l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir approché de si près. Il se répétait sans cesse que Sora méritait mieux que lui, que ses sentiments étaient trop soudains pour être sincères. Le balafré ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis si subitement.

Subitement? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas? Il se souvenait clairement avoir eu des gestes affectueux pour le jeune homme : il avait séché ses larmes pendant qu'il dormait, s'était fait un sang d'encre quand il avait disparu dans Horizon alors que des Seeds blancs s'y trouvaient, et il y avait encore tant d'autres moments…

Oui, se dit Léon avec un sourire triste, il lui faudrait un peu de temps.

-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, les soldats qui partaient se battre faisaient leurs adieux à leurs familles. On leur souhaitait bonne chance, on leur ordonnait de revenir en vie, on leur confiait des porte-bonheur… Chacun s'y prenait à sa façon pour s'assurer que ses proches reviendraient saints et saufs. Séphiroth était parti sans d'autres mots que des "au revoir", tandis que Demyx était retourné visiter sa petite maison pour y apporter quelques bibelots. Zexion l'avait accompagné en ami fidèle et attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il observait les passants en silence, se demandant où ils allaient, dans quel but, s'il les reverrait jamais… Au fond, ça lui importait peu, mais ça avait le mérite de l'aider à passer le temps. Demyx était horriblement long. Est-ce qu'il s'était perdu en chemin? Le borgne se tournait pour aller le chercher quand le mage sortit enfin. Ils se retrouvèrent littéralement nez à nez à la porte du blond, sans rien dire.

" J'ai fini. " Jusqu'à ce que Demyx choisisse de briser le silence.

" Il était temps. " Grommela l'autre en se reculant pour leur laisser plus d'espace. " Des soldats m'ont appelé plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps qu'on regagne le vaisseau. "

Avec un hochement de la tête, le mage ferma à clé et suivit son compagnon jusqu'au vaisseau. Il vit vaguement quatre soldats courir dans tous les sens en ordonnant de retrouver quelqu'un; sans doute d'autres soldats qui trainaient à monter à bord. Le duo ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et continua son chemin. Ils virent Éric, trop occupé à embrasser sa petite-amie pour se rendre compte que ses meilleurs amis s'approchaient. Demyx allait leur faire une farce, mais la main de Zexion sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada. Ils ne partaient pas sans but cette fois. Il valait mieux les laisser se dire adieu.

" Aah, enfin un peu d'action. J'ai hâte de réduire ces misérables en miettes. " Se réjouissait déjà Léviathan. Quand il ne se matérialisait pas, Demyx l'entendait en pensée. Au début, il pensait être le seul dans ce cas, mais il avait découvert que Zexion aussi pouvait l'entendre après que le borgne se soit mis à hurler à la Chimère de se taire au beau milieu de la nuit. Le blond en avait eu assez, lui aussi.

" Tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont. " Lui fit remarquer le mage, un sourcil haussé.

" Je sais que ce sont tes ennemis, et donc les miens aussi. C'est largement suffisant. " Raisonna l'Éon.

" Ce n'est pas une raison pour se réjouir de ça. " Intervint Zexion. " Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant à se battre. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici dans ce cas? " Demanda Léviathan, curieux.

" Le vaisseau n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais quand je suis parti de chez moi. " Dit-il en haussant les épaules. " Ça tombait bien que ce soit justement celui de Balamb. "

" Pourquoi? " Ce fut au tour de Demyx de s'intéresser.

" Parce qu'ils détestent Midgar, tout comme moi. "

" Mais Zexion, tu ne peux pas détester la ville où tu as grandi. Il y a tes anciens amis et ta famille qui vivent là. " Tenta le mage.

" Demyx… " Commença le borgne. Finalement, il secoua la tête et n'insista pas. Son ami ne pourrait pas comprendre, lui qui s'était bien entendu avec sa famille. Pour Zexion, il avait été hébergé par un couple, au mieux. C'était la vision qu'il avait de son foyer. Il n'était qu'un intrus que des étrangers étaient obligés de garder. Sa mère ne l'aimait pas, et son père l'ignorait. Ils le nourrissaient et ne cherchaient pas à en faire plus. Le borgne n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Il se garda bien de le dire. Il ne voulait pas que Demyx le prenne en pitié et encore moins qu'il s'inquiète une fois qu'ils seraient sur place. Ils devaient avant tout penser à survivre. Et si Zexion devait affronter ses parents pour cela…

Il préféra ne pas y penser.

-o-o-

" Regarde-les s'agiter comme des oies sans tête. " Marmonna Roxas en observant le petit groupe de soldats sur le quai. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont censés faire? "

" Ce que j'en sais. Oh, regarde. Il y en a un qui vient de tomber. " Fit Axel avec un petit sourire amusé. " Cette armée n'est plus ce qu'elle était. "

" Léon s'est trop relâché. Il ferait bien de se remuer un peu avant qu'on ne se retrouve avec un attroupement de veaux sans cervelle. " Commenta le blond, les sourcils froncés. " C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer de leur apprendre quelque chose. "

" Bah, tu sais comment sont les soldats… Ils se croient sur une croisière. "

" Comme ces ploucs qui s'en sont pris à Sora et à Léon. Il faut vraiment être un crétin pour frapper un supérieur. J'espère qu'ils moisiront dans leur cellule. " Dit Roxas sur un ton cinglant. " On part dans combien de temps? "

" D'une minute à l'autre en principe. " Répondit distraitement Axel en observant les habitants. Il en vit trois s'approcher rapidement. En regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut l'un des trois. Et jura.

" Quoi? " Demanda Roxas en tournant la tête vers lui. Il suivit le regard de son amant et écarquilla les yeux. " Qu'est-ce que ton frère fiche ici? "

" Il choisit bien le moment. " Grommela le plus grand.

Heureusement, Zack était en bas et les arrêterait. Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur du duo quand le brun salua les Turks et la jeune femme et les laissa passer. Un soldat avertit tout le monde du départ du vaisseau, et le brigadier se précipita à bord, ignorant les appels des soldats paniqués restés sur la terre ferme. L'attention des deux généraux se tourna vers Réno, Rude et Lightning qui s'approchaient d'eux, le souffle court. Axel prit les devants et empoigna le col de la chemise de son grand frère.

" Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'exploser la face. " Menaça-t-il, furieux. " Ne me dis pas que tu viens ici pour Rufus? "

" Au contraire. On vient pour vous parler de lui. " Répondit Rude en replaçant correctement ses lunettes. Elles avaient glissé pendant sa course.

" Nous parler de lui? Mais – " Commença Axel.

" Écoute, on n'a pas le temps. On doit voir votre boss. " L'interrompit Réno en se dégageant. Il fixa son frère du regard et attendit qu'il le conduise jusque Léon.

Axel n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quoi faire. Un regard en direction de Roxas lui indiqua la marche à suivre. Si la jeune femme avait laissé Réno s'échapper, il devait vraiment avoir une bonne raison de se trouver là. Avec un petit soupir d'agacement, le roux fit signe au trio de le suivre et se rendit dans le bureau de Léon. Celui-ci fut pour le moins surpris de les voir. Et pas franchement content.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? " Lança-t-il en posant un regard meurtrier sur Réno.

" Visiblement, ils ont quelque chose d'important à dire, mon Général. " Répondit Axel en croisant les bras. Il choisit de rester près de la porte, au cas où son grand frère tenterait de faire une chose stupide.

" Qu'ils fassent vite. " Marmonna le balafré en reportant son attention sur la carte détaillée de Midgar. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler ni à Sora ni à Cloud et était à présent bien embêté. Oh, mais il pouvait demander à Zack bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

" Rufus pète un câble. Rude ici présent m'a dit qu'il a fait tuer des tas d'habitants du Sous-Midgar et que la prisonnière s'est faite…euh, malmenée. " Expliqua rapidement Réno en s'approchant du bureau.

Léon leva un regard méfiant vers lui. " Et vous me racontez ça parce que…? "

" Ben parce que vous êtes des ennemis de la Shinra, tiens! " S'emporta le roux.

" Et donc vos ennemis. " Précisa le balafré en posant son stylo. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et joignit les mains, un sourcil haussé.

" Non, on n'a jamais vraiment été vos ennemis, Rude et moi. "

" Attends, quoi? " Intervint Axel en venant se placer à côté de son frère. " Quand tu t'es engueulé avec nos parents, tu as justement choisi de partir à Midgar et tu veux me faire croire que c'était pas pour te venger? "

" Si, mais en fait non. " Fit le roux. Les deux frères se fixèrent du regard, l'un prêt à tuer et l'autre incapable de s'expliquer.

" Tes parents ont dit qu'il est idiot. Il a voulu rejoindre la Shinra pour rouler Rufus en lui faisant croire qu'il travaillait pour lui alors qu'en fait, il rassemblait assez d'informations pour le détruire. De cette façon, Réno devenait un héros et tes parents reconnaissaient qu'il n'était pas stupide. " Expliqua Rude. À côté de lui, Lightning haussait les sourcils.

" Venant d'un autre, ça aurait pu être un plan parfait. " Commenta-t-elle. " Mais il l'ouvre trop. "

Rude acquiesça sagement d'un signe de tête.

" Et quelles informations avez-vous réussi à rassembler, dans ce cas? " Demanda Léon en s'accoudant à son bureau, intéressé.

" Rufus prend jamais part aux hostilités. Il refourgue le sale boulot aux Turks et aux soldats. Vous devrez affronter les deux si vous voulez l'atteindre, et laissez-moi vous dire que ce sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il y a un peu moins de cent Turks au service du président, et l'armée est loin d'être faible. " Dit Réno en faisant de grands gestes inutiles avec les bras.

" Pourquoi vous ne me dites ça que maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous ne nous mentez pas? " Insista le général d'armée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que cet homme lui racontait.

" Aérith Gainsborough est sa prisonnière. Rufus la fait torturer pour la faire parler, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne tienne plus très longtemps. Si vous voulez vous assurer la victoire, mieux vaut agir maintenant. " Intervint Rude.

" Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui l'a aidée à s'échapper? Mais comment? " Demanda Roxas, confus.

" Ça, j'en sais rien du tout. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut se magner le train. " Fit Réno.

" Vous avez sûrement eu des tas d'occasion de tuer Rufus vous-même. " Dit Léon.

" Le tuer? Nous? Vous n'y pensez pas! On est des Turks, ce serait passé pour de la haute trahison et les autres nous seraient tombés dessus! Et j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si on avait manqué notre coup. Écoutez, si on avait su plus tôt qu'elle vous espionnait, cette nana, on vous aurait prévenus, mais Rufus est tellement parano qu'il garde tout ce qui est important pour lui. On a déjà de la chance de savoir ce qu'on sait. "

" Et qu'est-ce que vous savez, au juste? " Demanda Roxas en s'appuyant contre le bureau, les bras croisés.

Rude et Réno échangèrent un regard puis commencèrent leur long discours.

-o-o-

Zack avait abandonné Axel et Roxas lorsqu'ils étaient partis avec les visiteurs. Les généraux avaient paru surpris qu'il les laisse entrer, mais il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient aidé à rassembler des informations au sujet de Rufus Shinra. Il avait découvert, un peu par hasard, que les deux Turks étaient là pour saboter l'autorité du président de Midgar et depuis, il leur avait accordé toute sa confiance. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Le brigadier avait attendu une petite heure après le départ du vaisseau avant de se rendre dans le garage. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'endroit était complètement désert. C'était l'endroit idéal.

" C'est bon. " Dit-il assez fortement.

Il entendit quelque chose remuer dans la benne à ordures, puis le couvercle se souleva, révélant un Cloud écœuré et son jeune frère ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa cachette.

" Bon sang, je jure qu'il y a un rat en train de se décomposer là-dedans. " Se plaignit le blond quand il fut sorti. Il leva les bras et aida Sora à descendre à son tour.

" Je vous avais dit que vous pouviez simplement attendre dans le garage. Personne vous aurait trouvés ici. " Dit Zack en s'approchant pour retirer ce qui ressemblait à de l'algue de l'épaule de son petit-ami. Après une meilleure inspection, il se rendit compte que Cloud n'avait pas rêvé concernant ce rat. Il le jeta loin de lui avec une grimace.

" Je propose qu'on aille tous se laver pour se débarrasser de l'odeur. " Proposa Sora en retirant les déchets qui s'étaient accrochés à ses habits. Lorsqu'il secoua vigoureusement la tête, il remarqua que ses cheveux aussi cachaient des passagers clandestins.

" Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour éloigner les soldats qui devaient nous accompagner? " Demanda Cloud alors qu'ils sortaient du garage.

Leur plan, bien qu'un peu risqué, avait fonctionné à la perfection. Léon avait accompagné les frères Strife sur la terre ferme, accompagnés de quatre soldats chargés de les conduire à Treno. Le duo les avait suivis bien sagement puis avait profité d'une ruelle pour les semer. Ils étaient alors retournés dans le vaisseau et étaient partis se cacher pendant que Zack gardait l'entrée.

" Je leur ai dit que je ne vous avais pas vus passer, tout simplement. " Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. " Les pauvres ne doivent plus savoir quoi faire à l'heure qu'il est. "

" J'ai un peu de peine pour eux, mais Léon ne nous a pas laissé le choix. " Déclara le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque. " En plus, ces types n'étaient pas très malins. Ça ne leur a pas semblé bizarre qu'on les suive en laissant nos bagages derrière nous? "

" Le principal, c'est que tout se soit bien passé. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à se décider quand aller avertir Léon de votre présence. " Dit Zack en jetant des regards appuyés en direction des frères. " Hors de question de se lancer tête baissée dans Midgar sans que personne ne sache que vous êtes là. On aurait d'énormes problèmes. "

" Je ne vous le fais pas dire. "

Le trio se figea sur place. Ils étaient à deux pas des bains, mais il avait fallu qu'on les trouve avant. Cloud se retourna et offrit son plus beau sourire – quoi qu'un peu crispé – à Séphiroth.

" Tiens! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et tes cours? " Demanda le blond d'une voix aussi naturelle que son sourire.

" Je me promenais. "

" Dans les dortoirs? "

" Je n'ai pas le droit? " La question de l'argenté provoqua un lourd silence. " Vous empestez. "

" Ah bon? Vous sentez quelque chose, vous? " Ironisa Cloud en haussant les sourcils. Il observa ses deux compagnons.

" Allez vous décrasser. Je me charge de prévenir le Général Leonhart. "

" Quoi? Mais – "

" Vous avez enfreint les ordres. Je dois aller le lui dire. "

Sans attendre de réponse, Séphiroth tourna les talons et quitta les dortoirs. Cloud afficha une mine scandalisée.

" Quelle balance! Et dire que je le couvrais si souvent quand _il_ faisait des bourdes! " S'emporta-t-il.

Zack et Sora échangèrent un regard puis entrainèrent le blond dans les bains. La séance de nettoyage fut rapide et bientôt, ils sortaient avec une serviette autour de la taille et se dirigeaient vers la chambre du brigadier. Ce dernier y avait déposé leurs valises et ils purent donc enfiler des vêtements propres. Jamais Cloud n'aurait pensé être tellement heureux pour si peu. Une fois changés, ils décidèrent de se rendre au bureau du balafré. Séphiroth avait probablement tout rapporté comme le sale lèche-bottes qu'il était. Oh, Cloud n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt!

Ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Toujours courageux, Cloud passa le premier, suivi de son frère et de Zack qui avait décidé de couvrir leurs arrières. En voyant l'expression de Léon, Sora comprit immédiatement qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes.

" Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls. " Ordonna le balafré à l'attention de l'argenté, qui quitta la pièce sans se faire prier. Sora en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la plateforme et ne vit que Nida. Où était Riku? " Bien. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? " Continua Léon, son attention tournée vers le trio debout devant son bureau.

" C'est Cloud qui a eu l'idée. "

" Zack! " S'indignèrent les frères.

" Je me fiche de savoir qui a décidé de faire quoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez cru bon d'ignorer mes ordres et de faire paniquer quatre hommes qui m'ont appelé il y a une demi-heure en jurant être prêts à se jeter à la mer si je le leur ordonnais? "

Wow, Léon avait réussi à poser sa question d'une seule traite sans reprendre sa respiration.

" _Concentre-toi, Sora! _"

" Ben… " Firent les plus grands en se tournant vers le jeune châtain. Au fond, c'était lui qui avait tout déclenché.

Sora prit l'air d'un enfant que ses camarades venaient de trahir.

" J'attends ton explication. " Le poussa le balafré.

" Pourquoi vous m'accusez sans preuves? " S'emporta le jeune châtain.

" Parce que de vous trois, c'est toi qui m'a le plus emmerdé pour rester sur ce vaisseau alors que je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici. Maintenant, explique-toi. " Dit calmement Léon. Oh, comme Sora aurait pris un plaisir malsain à lui tordre le cou à cet instant.

" Je vous avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas partir. Vous auriez dû vous attendre à me trouver ici. " Rétorqua le plus jeune.

" J'aurais plutôt dû m'attendre à ce que tu respectes ma décision. "

" Depuis quand est-ce que je respecte ce que vous faites? "

À la surprise générale, la réponse de Sora fit sourire le général. Décidément, ce garçon ne finirait jamais d'étonner Léon. Même quand il était dans un sale pétrin parce qu'il était en tort, il trouvait encore le moyen de lui tenir tête. Lentement, le balafré secoua la tête.

" Ton insolence va te coûter cher. Zack, Cloud, vous pouvez partir, mais je vous ai à l'œil. " Ordonna-t-il aux deux adultes. Ceux-ci échangèrent des regards inquiets puis tournèrent la tête vers Sora. Se sentant d'humeur à se venger, le jeune châtain ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers eux. Lorsque les amants furent sortis, Léon continua. " Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination aujourd'hui alors ta punition consistera en ceci. " Il tapota la carte avec l'index. " J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour savoir par où commencer et comment. "

Sora ne put retenir un sourire radieux. Comment Léon avait-il pu penser qu'il se passerait de lui alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide? Le jeune homme se lança dans un long discours enthousiaste – certainement pas à l'idée de devoir aller se battre, c'était certain – tandis que le balafré observait l'expression de son visage. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais au fond, il était content que Sora ait désobéi et soit resté avec lui. Pourtant, l'idée de l'envoyer se battre à ses côtés ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

" L'énorme problème ici, c'est que la résidence du président se situe en plein centre de Midgar. On pourrait passer par l'une des portes, mais ce serait bien trop compliqué et surtout trop long d'arriver jusque là. "

" Sans parler du fait que les soldats ennemis auraient le temps de riposter, même si on les attaque par surprise. " Précisa le balafré.

" Ouais. " Marmonna le plus jeune.

" Est-ce qu'il y a une autre façon d'entrer en ville? Une entrée discrète, si possible. "

" Il y a bien les souterrains, mais il faut quand même passer par les portes pour y accéder. On se fera forcément repérer et on sera pris au piège en un rien de temps, tous enfermés là-dedans. La seule façon d'entrer rapidement et avec le moins de chances d'être confrontés à une trop grande résistance, c'est par voie aérienne. " Expliqua le jeune châtain en se grattant le sommet du crâne. " Bien sûr, ça n'est pas non plus sans risques. On sera à la merci de l'ennemi tant qu'on n'aura pas atterri. "

" Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un endroit où on pourrait se poser dans les environs de la tour? " Demanda Squall, sceptique. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

" Le toit. Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit y avoir une zone d'atterrissage pour les hélicos au sommet. J'en voyais souvent qui se posaient là quand j'étais encore à Midgar avec Cloud. Le bureau de Rufus se situe au sommet. On y sera plus vite que les Turks qui travaillent pour lui. "

" Sauf que je comptais attaquer à l'aube. Il fera encore trop sombre pour qu'on nous voie arriver de loin. "

" Mais on nous entendra, ça ne sert à rien. En plus, avec toutes les lumières qui entourent le bâtiment, le vaisseau sera forcément repéré quand on sera assez proche. " Fit remarquer Sora. " À moins d'avoir un vaisseau silencieux et ultra rapide, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'approcher sans se faire remarquer. Ou alors, il nous faudrait l'un des hélicoptères de la Shinra, ce que nous n'avons pas. "

" Je le sais bien. " Grommela le balafré en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Décidément. Ce Rufus allait visiblement lui poser problème jusqu'au bout. " Il va falloir tout miser sur nos vaisseaux les plus rapides. Avec un peu de chance, Midgar n'aura pas le temps d'essayer de nous tirer dessus. "

" Si vous possédez des navires blindés, ce sera l'occasion ou jamais de vous en servir. " Dit le plus jeune, l'air soucieux. " Supposons que le vaisseau arrive près de la tour. Comment on descend? En parachute, on leur laisserait largement assez de temps pour viser juste. "

" Demyx pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour amortir notre chute, non? De toute façon, je comptais les emmener, lui et Zexion. Ils se sont montrés très efficaces à Myst. Le pouvoir de Zexion offrira l'avantage de pouvoir arriver en nombre restreint et de s'agrandir pendant notre avancée grâce aux soldats tués. "

" En effet. Mais vous n'allez sûrement pas partir avec si peu de soldats, n'est-ce pas? Zexion ne peut pas faire de miracles, aussi étonnantes que soient ses capacités. " Dit le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Il y aurait eux deux, Tifa, Axel, Séphiroth – il doit connaître la tour comme sa poche – une vingtaine de soldats sous leurs ordres et moi. " Expliqua Léon, en prenant soin de n'oublier personne.

" Cloud et moi voudrons venir avec vous. Tout ça a commencé avec notre arrivée dans ce vaisseau; pour nous, en tout cas. Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse faire le sale boulot pendant qu'on se tourne les pouces ici. Vous avez bien vu ce que ça vous a apporté d'essayer de nous virer. " Rétorqua Sora. Il était hors de question d'être encore traités comme des personnes sans défense. Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à suivre – ou plutôt supporter – l'entrainement intensif de Roxas pour rien.

" Sora, ça risque d'être très dangereux. Je ne pourrai pas passer mon temps à te surveiller pendant qu'on sera sur place. " Lui fit savoir le plus grand, l'air très sérieux.

" Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. Je veux venir. Cloud n'est pas là pour le dire, mais je sais qu'il voudra nous suivre. "

Le général d'armée soupira longuement. Oui, il avait compris la leçon. C'était inutile d'essayer de pousser les frères à changer d'avis. Ils n'écoutaient rien et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ce qui n'aidait en rien Léon à se sentir plus serein. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de toute cette histoire.

-o-o-

Rufus fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Ses hommes étaient venus le trouver après plusieurs heures passées à se distraire en compagnie de la prisonnière. Elle n'avait rien dit, avait seulement hurlé tout au long des ébats forcés. Aérith gisait à présent sur le sol, inerte, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Une petite flaque de sang avait taché le sol près de son corps et avait laissé une marque sur la robe de la jeune femme. Son visage avait un teint grisâtre et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat.

Le spectacle pathétique répugna le président jusqu'à la moelle. Il cracha sur la châtaine avec dégoût. La garce n'avait pas laissé échapper la plus petite information. Il pourrait la tuer, il n'y avait rien à en tirer, mais ça ne serait pas distrayant. Et puis la punition serait bien trop douce, trop rapide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Monsieur? " Demanda l'un des soldats en refermant la braguette de son pantalon.

" Foutez-la dehors, dans les taudis. Là-bas, on saura la traiter avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite. " Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, deux des hommes empoignèrent la prisonnière sans aucun ménagement et la trainèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils traversèrent un long couloir où chaque cellule était occupée. Plusieurs hommes lâchèrent des propos grossiers en voyant les hommes passer. Les cris de la châtaine n'avaient échappé à aucun des occupants. Les rares femmes et enfants présents s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de leur prison, les mains plaqués sur les oreilles. Ils continueraient à entendre crier pendant un long moment. Le groupe atteignit la porte au bout du couloir et en la franchissant, il se retrouva dehors. Les soldats empruntèrent un ascenseur rudimentaire – une cage faite d'un grillage peu robuste – et descendirent jusqu'au dernier étage. À mesure que l'appareil descendait, une odeur de terre, puis de fumée nauséabonde et enfin d'immondices parvinrent jusqu'à leurs narines. Les hommes firent la grimace; Aérith ne réagit pas. Quand ils furent arrivés en bas, ils la jetèrent hors de la cage puis repartirent bien vite.

La jeune châtaine ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Quand elle sentit de nouveau ses jambes, elle tenta de se redresser. Une douleur lancinante au bas ventre la fit se replier sur elle-même brusquement. Elle plaqua les mains contre son abdomen pour tenter de calmer son mal, mais cela ne fit que lui faire baisser les yeux vers une trace rouge carmin. Le sang avait séché.

Elle préféra regarder ailleurs pour oublier temporairement la douleur.

Les maisons étaient faites de plaques de métal si fines qu'elles étaient bosselées. Par endroit, le matériau avait tellement rouillé qu'il avait provoqué un trou. Le sol était jonché d'ordures, mais il était heureusement sauf de toute trace de déjections humaines. Les maisons étaient couvertes de boue et de poussière et des nuages de fumée s'échappaient ici et là en grande quantité. L'air empestait les ordures et la salissure, si bien qu'il irrita la gorge d'Aérith, non habituée à de telles conditions de vie. Elle devrait pourtant s'y faire. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas sa place ailleurs qu'ici.

Elle-même souillée, elle ne pouvait vivre ailleurs qu'au milieu des immondices.

La jeune femme laissa le choc de sa situation s'installer complètement et pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle ne savait plus comment elle avait atterri ici ni pourquoi. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait dû endurer tout cela. C'était tellement absurde! Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui, bientôt, elle se réveillerait dans son lit et se sentirait soulagée de savoir qu'elle était sauve. Elle se demanderait certainement pourquoi elle avait fait un rêve pareil. Et elle en rirait en le racontant à ses amis.

Aérith s'imaginait déjà à table, prenant son petit déjeuner avec… Avec qui? Bah, peu importait. Elle ne serait pas seule et elle s'amuserait. Elle s'amusait déjà rien qu'à y penser. La châtaine renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était hilarant.

-o-o-

Léon avait fait venir dans l'un des amphithéâtres tous les soldats qui allaient participer à la prise de la tour Shinra. Les généraux se tenaient devant l'assemblée, l'air solennel. Sora, Cloud et Séphiroth s'étaient rangés avec eux. Après quelques minutes où il fut impossible de se faire entendre, Léon frappa un grand coup sur le bureau et obtint enfin le silence qu'il voulait.

" Je vous ai fait venir ici pour parler du prochain assaut de la tour Shinra, à Midgar. Nous partons en groupe restreint pour les raisons suivantes. " Léon attrapa une télécommande posée sur le bureau et appuya sur un bouton. Un écran blanc se déroula sur le mur du fond, derrière le meuble, sur lequel s'afficha une carte de la ville visée. " La structure de Midgar s'organise autour de la résidence présidentielle, qui est pile au cœur de la ville. Tous les accès terrestres sont surveillés par des gardes, jour et nuit, ce qui constituera le premier frein à notre avancée. Évidemment, l'autre frein sera la ville en elle-même, et comme notre devise est d'éviter les morts inutiles, il est hors de question de nous infiltrer à pieds. Nous arriverons donc à la tour par les airs. "

" Les airs? Vous n'y pensez pas! On va se faire tirer comme des canards! " Riposta un soldat.

" C'est une possibilité, en effet. Cependant – " Léon appuya sur un bouton pour passer à la diapositive suivante. Elle montrait l'image d'un vaisseau. " Nous utiliserons l'Hydre pour nous rendre sur place. Le vaisseau est rapide et permet de transporter un nombre important de personnes à son bord. Il est aussi muni d'une barrière électromagnétique qui nous protègera des tirs ennemis pour une durée de quinze minutes. Il ne faudra donc pas perdre de temps. Demyx? "

" Oui, mon Général? " Répondit le soldat en se levant de son siège pour le saluer.

" Est-ce que tu seras capable d'amortir la chute de toutes les personnes présentes ici quand elles auront sauté du navire? " Demanda le balafré. " Ou vaudrait-il mieux faire plusieurs groupes? "

Demyx sembla s'énerver contre quelqu'un à voix basse, et Léon haussa un sourcil. À côté du blond, Zexion semblait lui aussi passablement agacé. " Oui, mon Général. Je peux m'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. "

" Vous voulez vraiment nous faire sauter dans le vide et compter sur _lui_ pour nous empêcher de nous écraser au sol? " S'exclama un autre soldat, paniqué.

" Ça me semble plus fiable que de sauter en parachute. " Fit remarquer le borgne d'un ton amer. L'autre homme s'offusqua.

" Si d'autres personnes y voient un inconvénient, je ne vous empêche pas de sortir et de laisser votre place à un autre. " Dit le balafré.

Cinq personnes se levèrent à l'unisson et sortirent de l'amphithéâtre tandis que le reste du groupe choisit de continuer à écouter la stratégie. Demyx se sentit rassuré de savoir que tant de soldats lui faisaient confiance – et il en fut un peu angoissé aussi; il ferait mieux de ne pas les décevoir.

" Bien. Nous sauterons donc du vaisseau, atterrirons en douceur grâce à Demyx et sans plomb dans le corps; notre chute sera trop rapide pour qu'on nous vise. " C'était ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas. " Une fois sur le toit de la tour, nous formerons deux équipes. L'une sera chargée de trouver et d'éliminer Rufus Shinra; l'autre couvrira les arrières de la première. L'équipe numéro une sera composée de la moitié d'entre vous plus Roxas, Cloud, Sora et moi-même. Le reste des soldats formera le deuxième escadron avec Tifa, Axel et Séphiroth. Les autres généraux ainsi que le reste de l'armée resteront à bord du vaisseau afin de le protéger d'un éventuel assaut. Mais je compte sur une manœuvre rapide qui ne laissera pas le temps à Rufus Shinra de faire quoi que ce soit. "

" Peut-être devrions-nous être un peu plus nombreux dans la tour. Si on doit éloigner les soldats qui viendront nous arrêter, nous ne serons pas assez nombreux. " Fit remarquer Zexion en jetant un œil autour de lui, parmi les soldats lambda.

" Nous pouvons prendre dix personnes supplémentaires, pas plus. " Répondit Léon.

" Les Turks souhaitent se joindre à nous. Ils seront d'une aide non négligeable. " Précisa Séphiroth en se tournant vers le général d'armée.

" Peut-on leur faire confiance? " Demanda le balafré. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir écouter les deux hommes sans risquer de se faire trahir.

Ce fut Cloud qui répondit à la place de l'argenté. " Zack les connaît bien. Ils ne nous feront pas de sale coup. "

" Très bien. Nous allons former les groupes et discuter des détails de l'opération. Écoutez bien pour ne pas rater votre nom quand vous serez appelé. " Déclara Léon.

Le groupe d'Axel sortit de la salle tandis que Léon expliquait à son unité comment allait se dérouler la mission. Sora retint principalement qu'ils s'infiltreraient dans la tour, tueraient les soldats ennemis s'il y en avait – c'était quasiment certain - et essaieraient de trouver le président assez rapidement pour le tuer lui aussi. Ça paraissait enfantin, mais mettre tout ça en pratique risquait de leur donner beaucoup de difficultés, d'autant plus que Zexion serait dans l'autre groupe. En un sens, Sora comprenait parfaitement le choix de Léon. Leur escadron allait avoir besoin de bouger rapidement, ce qui serait plus gênant s'ils étaient trop nombreux. En somme, le balafré s'entourait de Cloud, Sora et cinq soldats. Le jeune châtain espérait qu'ils seraient assez…

Ils allaient enfin mettre un terme à la triste présidence de Rufus Shinra. Sora se souvenait encore de cette journée où il avait interrogé Riku au sujet du président. Ça lui semblait tellement lointain… Et aujourd'hui, il avait la réponse à sa question. Non, il n'y avait pas que Rufus qui soit en mesure de changer le cours des choses. Balamb allait s'en charger, et il serait avec eux. Il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour assurer un avenir meilleur à la totalité de la population midgarienne, et pas seulement la plus aisée. Il était temps que le Sous-Midgar prenne autant d'importance que la ville en surface.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

" Il est déjà tard. Il vaut mieux aller se reposer. " Dit Léon en commençant à s'éloigner. Sora le suivit. Il ne fut pas qu'un peu gêné de remarquer qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la salle.

" Vous pensez vraiment réussir à dormir? " Demanda le plus jeune, sceptique. " Vous n'êtes pas nerveux? "

Le côté fier de Léon lui disait que non, il n'était pas angoissé le moins du monde à l'idée d'affronter Rufus, mais Sora était assez proche de lui pour mériter la vérité. Au moins une fois. " Un peu. Je dois encore avoir des somnifères quelque part. "

" Oh. " Répondit simplement le plus jeune. " Vous risquez de ne pas réussir à vous lever. "

" Sora, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. "

Le plus jeune fut pour le moins étonné du ton blagueur sur lequel le balafré lui avait répondu. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un soupir agacé ou à une remarque bien sentie. Sora se méfia. Léon devait préparer quelque chose. Une répartie cinglante, comme lui seul en avait le secret.

Finalement, le commentaire ne vint jamais. Ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre qu'occupait le plus jeune. Léon entra un code, passa la carte magnétique dans le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit. Il l'avait fait fermer; Sora n'était pas censé rester. Le balafré tendit la carte au plus jeune. Celui-ci l'accepta, quoi qu'avec déception. S'était-il vraiment attendu à ce que le général lui offre de partager sa chambre? Peut-être bien, oui…

" Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit. " Dit simplement le balafré en tendant une main.

Sora sentit son cœur lui monter à la gorge, excité et un peu nerveux. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendit à sentir la paume lui caresser la joue…mais elle se contenta de se poser sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'était toujours mieux que rien, se consola-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le regard étrange que le général posait sur lui, mais Léon reprit son air habituel si vite que Sora se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé.

" Essaie de te reposer, d'accord? Je ne tiens pas à avoir à te surveiller sans arrêt; j'aurai assez à faire de mon côté. " Ajouta le balafré quand il retira sa main des mèches châtaines de son assistant.

" Comment ça? " Demanda Sora, confus.

" Les soldats ennemis seront particulièrement intéressés par toi et ton frère. Même si vous savez vous défendre, j'ai bien peur que vous ne fassiez pas de vieux os sans surveillance. " Lui répondit le plus grand. Il vit le plus jeune baisser la tête, visiblement contrarié. " Sora? "

" J'espère que tout se passera bien. Retourner à Midgar dans ces conditions sera un peu difficile, je pense. " Admit le stratège. " Mais ça ira! Pas de quoi en faire un drame! " Se reprit-il rapidement en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Léon le fixa du regard un instant, soupira, puis s'avança. Par pur réflexe, Sora fit un pas en arrière, mais une main puissante se referma sur l'un de ses avant-bras pour le tirer vers l'avant. Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre un torse robuste, des bras venant entourer sa taille assez fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Lentement, prudemment même, Sora agrippa la chemise du général avec des mains tremblantes. Peu après, c'était son corps entier qui se mettait à trembler.

" Tout ira bien, Sora. " Le rassura le balafré dans un murmure. Il lui frotta doucement le dos. " Il ne vous arrivera rien. J'y veillerai, je te le promets. "

Sora aurait tellement voulu y croire. Entendre Léon lui parler si tendrement le perturbait. Le général ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il devait forcément n'avoir que très peu confiance en lui-même, sinon pourquoi chercherait-il à le réconforter ainsi? Si Léon avait dit vrai, il se serait contenté de lui dire d'oublier et de dormir. Il serait parti sans rien ajouter d'autre. Mais ça… Sora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose arriverait. Il espérait simplement que Cloud n'en serait pas victime. Ça lui briserait le cœur…

-o-o-

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût des soldats balambiens. Dès trois heures, l'intérieur du vaisseau s'animait avec les soldats déjà levés. Ceux encore dans leur lit les entendaient s'activer dans les couloirs, dans les chambres adjacentes. Les bruits secs et répétés attestaient de la tension qui régnait dans le navire. Pas question de soutenir une nation cette fois; c'était eux qui étaient visés. Dans l'angoisse, chacun se rassurait comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ce serait bientôt terminé, tout s'était toujours bien déroulé et ce serait pareil cette fois aussi, ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter puisqu'il faudrait bien partir un jour ou l'autre… Autant d'autres raisons trottaient dans la tête des soldats sans jamais parvenir à effacer complètement la peur qui montait lentement, mais sûrement. Les sourires étaient aussi crispés que les rires qui sortaient des gorges serrées.

Le plus dur résidait dans le fait que personne ne savait combien de temps durerait la lutte. Une heure? Un jour? En arrivant sans être repérés, la tour pourrait être prise relativement rapidement, à condition que peu d'ennemis leur barrent la route.

Léon prit le temps de se préparer. Une fois son uniforme enfilé, il entreprit de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de sa Gunblade une dernière fois. La lame était parfaitement affûtée et aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Le barillet fonctionnait correctement et tournait encore aussi facilement que le premier jour où le balafré avait utilisé l'arme. D'une simple pression sur un bouton près de la crosse, le barillet se dégagea et révéla son contenu au regard expert de Léon. Cinq balles étincelant à la lumière, prêtes à être utilisées. Le général savait devoir être précautionneux dans leur usage. Les munitions faisaient leur poids, et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre de trop s'encombrer. Il allait avoir besoin de se mouvoir rapidement. Il ne prit donc aucun surplus. Quand il fut certain d'avoir du matériel en bon état d'usage, il rangea l'arme dans son fourreau et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa de nombreux soldats dans les couloirs malgré l'heure matinale et en fut satisfait. Toute la réussite de l'opération reposait sur leur arrivée à une heure où les gardes auraient le plus baissé leur garde. Il serait trop tôt pour qu'ils s'attendent à une attaque, trop tard pour leur corps qui ne demandait qu'à aller se reposer une fois la relève arrivée.

Quelques militaires lui posèrent plusieurs questions concernant la manœuvre ainsi que les personnes à rejoindre lorsqu'ils poseraient le pied sur la terre ferme. Inutile de préciser que le général leur répondit avec une note d'irritation prononcée. Il n'aimait pas se répéter.

Léon continua son chemin en direction de la cafétéria. Il préférait risquer de prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il vomirait plus tard plutôt que de partir le ventre creux. Dans le pire des cas, le spectacle perturberait leurs ennemis. Un petit sourire amer fit s'étendre les lèvres du châtain à cette pensée. Dans la mesure du possible, il préfèrerait éviter de servir de distraction. Afin d'éviter ce genre de situation, il opta pour un petit-déjeuner léger : un café serré, du pain et de la pâte de noix de caroube. Il espérait que ce serait assez.

Il ne fut pas tellement étonné de ne voir personne le rejoindre à sa table. Son expression à elle seule devait indiquer qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. C'était sa façon de faire face au stress. Dans le fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver sur le premier venu.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la totalité des généraux s'étaient réunis à une table. Il vit Cloud les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Zack et de Sora. Le jeune châtain fut le seul à tourner la tête vers lui et à lui faire un petit signe en guise de salut. Léon lui répondit sans grande conviction aux yeux de son entourage, mais au fond, il avait apprécié le geste. Il oserait même affirmer se sentir un peu plus calme. Finalement, peut-être qu'avoir son assistant à ses côtés l'aurait aidé à se détendre. Le balafré balaya rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. C'était avec Cloud que Sora devait passer la dernière heure qu'il leur restait sur le vaisseau, même s'ils allaient se voir quand tout serait terminé, à la condition qu'ils soient encore en vie d'ici là.

La tournure que prirent les pensées de Léon l'obligea à changer de sujet. Il préféra même ne plus penser à quoi que ce fût. Il se contenta d'étaler de la pâte sur son pain, de le manger et de finir son café. Quand il se fut restauré, il se leva de table et se sauva dans son bureau pour rester seul un moment, comme avant chaque bataille.

Depuis la table des généraux, Sora le regarda partir sans pour autant chercher à le suivre. Quelque chose lui disait que Léon avait besoin de rester seul un moment, et il ne commettrait pas l'erreur d'imposer sa présence; en tout cas, pas maintenant. Le jeune châtain se concentra donc sur son petit déjeuner, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien avalé. Il était bien trop nerveux pour manger sans rendre ce que son estomac ne saurait pas digérer. Tant pis s'il avait faim plus tard; ce qui lui semblait peu probable s'il passait son temps à voir des cadavres.

" Tu n'as rien mangé. " Lui fit savoir Roxas en jetant un œil dans l'assiette de Sora. Le général, lui, avait déjà fini son repas et buvait son thé – le café avait un goût trop amer.

" Pas faim. " Se contenta de répondre le châtain en haussant les épaules.

" Tant pis si tu tournes de l'œil plus tard. " Haussement d'épaules de la part de Roxas aussi. " Je t'ai vu observer Léon pendant un bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

Est-ce qu'il passait son temps à les surveiller? " Rien. " Mentit aisément l'autre en tendant la main pour finir son jus d'orange.

" Il avait prévu une petite partie de jambes en l'air avant l'assaut? "

" Roxas! " Le réprimanda Sora à voix basse en tournant la tête vers son grand frère, assis non loin de là. Cloud n'avait rien entendu. " Et non, il n'a rien prévu du tout. Il ne prévoit plus rien tout court. "

" Ah? Tu lui as enfin parlé? Tu as bien fait. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble avoir vu une chienne traîner dans les couloirs l'autre jour. J'aurais dû me douter que votre petite affaire était terminée. " Réfléchit tout haut le blond.

" Ce n'est pas terminé. " Déclara Sora en reposant son verre un peu plus brutalement que prévu. Le bruit attira l'attention de plus d'une personne à leur table, et il jugea donc plus prudent de poursuivre quand elles l'ignorèrent au profit de discussions intéressantes. " J'admets que tu avais raison au sujet de Léon. "

" Pour ce qui est d'être incapable de se passer de lui, ou de ses problèmes de relation amoureuse? "

" Les deux. Je l'avais en horreur au début, vraiment, je t'ai pas menti. Mais depuis peu, j'ai commencé à me faire une autre opinion de lui. Je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux, tellement vite que ça me fait presque peur. J'étais allé le voir dans sa chambre pour lui dire que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voie pendant un certain temps. Je voulais pouvoir réfléchir plus calmement à tout ça, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, il a fini par…ben, être Léon. Et je l'ai embrassé. " Expliqua rapidement Sora en se penchant vers son voisin de table pour pouvoir parler à voix basse. L'endroit était mal choisi pour parler de ça, mais il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Même si c'était Roxas.

" Comment est-ce qu'il a régi? " Demanda ce dernier, sincèrement curieux.

" Il n'a pas réagi du tout. Il m'a repoussé et a accepté qu'on arrête tout. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout essayé pour le faire plier. "

Le blond haussa les sourcils. " Eh bien je te souhaite bon courage. Mis à part Linoa, je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit d'autre réussir à le faire ressembler à un être humain. "

" Roxas! Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça. Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est dégueulasse, mais… " Mais quoi? Le fait était que le balafré s'était montré odieux envers le jeune général. Rien ne changerait ça. Sora préféra se taire.

" Tu as raison. " Fit Roxas avec un petit soupir. " Mais ça ne me fait plus aussi mal quand j'y repense aujourd'hui. " Il lança un regard plein de signification en direction d'Axel, trop occupé à discuter avec Luxord et Quistis pour s'en apercevoir. " Il y a des choses plus importantes qui méritent toute mon attention. "

Le châtain suivit le regard du général et sourit. Ce pauvre Axel avait dû en baver des ronds de chapeau pour convaincre le blond de lui laisser une chance. Son acharnement – il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot – avait fini par payer. Sora ne doutait pas qu'en adoptant la même attitude, il parviendrait à changer sa situation avec Léon. Dans le fond, Roxas et le balafré se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient têtus, n'avaient aucune patience et étaient capables de blesser leur entourage avec seulement quelques mots. À côté de ça, ils avaient un côté plus doux qu'ils ne montraient pas ouvertement; en tout cas, pas à n'importe qui. Roxas avait été rude avec lui à son arrivée sur le vaisseau, mais ils étaient à présent très proches. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir tous les jours ni même de parler pour cela. C'était presque une chose naturelle. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, tout comme le fait que Cloud et Sora pensent constamment l'un à l'autre.

" Au fait, je n'ai pas encore vu Riku. " Dit subitement Roxas, étonné.

" Il n'est pas resté dans le vaisseau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec Nida. " Répondit Sora. Il vit Séphiroth lancer un regard dans leur direction.

" Il est resté avec sa mère. Ordre du Général Leonhart. " Répondit l'argenté d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par-dessus le brouhaha à leur table.

Les conversations au sein de la cafétéria prirent fin quand une sonnerie rapide retentit dans les haut-parleurs accrochés aux murs. Peu de temps après, la voix de Léon en sortit.

" Nous arriverons aux abords de Midgar dans un quart d'heure. Tenez-vous prêts. "

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça, et ils suffisaient amplement.

-o-o-

" Alors comme ça, vous nous accompagnez? " Demanda Réno en lançant un regard sceptique en direction de Lightning, qui étudiait minutieusement sa Gunblade. Satisfaite, elle pressa un bouton pour rendre l'arme plus compacte et la ranger dans son fourreau.

" J'ai dit que je vous suivrai pour m'assurer que vous ne prépariez pas de coup tordu. Je ne partirai que quand tout sera terminé. " Dit-elle.

" La lutte risque d'être éprouvante. " La prévint Rude. Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir.

" Je suis capable de me défendre. " Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air mécontent. Un nombre considérable de militaires s'était rassemblé dans le hall et ne donnait certainement pas l'impression qu'ils étaient soldats. Il n'y avait aucun ordre dans les rangs et au mieux, elle se sentit au milieu d'un troupeau de vaches. Si elle avait été chargée de diriger l'opération, tout le monde serait déjà rangé correctement. Sa mine se renfrogna davantage quand elle sentit une brusque bousculade dans son dos. Aussi rapidement que l'éclair, les soldats bougeaient et se regroupaient autour de leur chef d'escadron. Un regard par-dessus son épaule informa Lightning que Léon approchait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais ses hommes avaient agi par eux-mêmes. Elle révisa son jugement au sujet du général balambien.

Le balafré traversa les rangs, un jeune homme à ses côtés. Lightning écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon qu'elle avait raccompagné jusqu'au vaisseau en plein milieu de la nuit, à Bodhum. Peut-être l'avait-elle sous-estimé. Elle en eut la confirmation quand son regard se posa sur les deux épées flanquées de chaque côté du jeune châtain. S'il restait avec le général d'armée, c'était probablement parce qu'il occupait une place importante.

Ses pensées tournèrent court quand les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Les groupes descendirent rapidement sans prononcer un mot et se dirigèrent vers un vaisseau écarlate posé dans la plaine proche de Balamb City.

L'assaut de Midgar allait bientôt commencer.

-oo-oo-

A/N : Et on commencera à découvrir la fin de tout ça dès le prochain chapitre. Ça me donnera aussi l'occasion de me faire une idée précise sur ce qui restera avant de passer la fic dans les histoires terminées. J'avais envie d'y mettre un terme avant la rentrée mais ça me semble impossible. (évidemment) Bon ben on va dire qu'avec la rentrée viendront de nouvelles aventures! Hm, j'ai déjà envie d'en parler, mais je crois que je vais attendre d'avoir fini Entre Deux pour ça. Ça me donnera une raison de plus de ne pas chômer. (Quoi que je pense pas m'être tellement tourné les pouces de ce côté-là pendant ces deux mois. Pour le reste, c'est une autre histoire. XD) Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews! Elles me font chaud au cœur et me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je vous demanderai aussi de faire une magnifique ola pour Flammula qui consacre généreusement du temps à me relire et à me donner des conseils tellement précieux que Bill Gates serait jaloux! \o/


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

Pendant un instant, elle crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours et l'ignora. Pourtant, assez rapidement, Aérith se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas. En levant la tête, elle aperçut un vaisseau rouge qui se dirigeait droit vers le centre de la ville, ses moteurs tout juste assez bruyants pour être entendus par-dessus le bruit des projecteurs, lesquels balayaient constamment le ciel dans le but de détecter des présences indésirables. Quand l'une des colonnes de lumière se posa enfin sur l'engin, il était déjà trop tard pour Midgar. Une trappe à l'arrière du vaisseau s'ouvrit et des soldats se laissèrent tomber dans le vide. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques minutes, et quand des tirs furent lancés sur le navire, celui-ci avait déjà vidé son contenu et s'éloignait de la ville.

La châtaine leva une main et la serra sur son cœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre là-bas. Fort heureusement, elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée de l'endroit où elle avait été abandonnée et serait sur place en un rien de temps. Elle dut se frayer un chemin parmi la foule des habitants paniqués qui cherchaient à s'éloigner le plus possible du bâtiment présidentiel. Elle vit des femmes, des hommes et des enfants en pyjama, certains presque nus, mais elle les ignora tous. Elle ne voyait plus les larmes et n'entendait plus les cris de terreur. Son monde, en cet instant, se résumait à l'ascenseur qui la mènerait dans la tour et aux tirs au-dessus de sa tête.

-o-o-

" Monsieur le Président! "

Rufus avait beau être matinal, il aimait dormir jusqu'à une certaine heure, et il était encore bien trop tôt pour se lever. Non content de le réveiller, l'individu lui avait fichu une sacrée frousse. Le président se tourna vers le Turk qui venait de débarquer dans sa chambre – sans frapper, évidemment. Le blond fronça les sourcils et se leva.

" J'espère pour vous que ce que vous avez à me dire justifie que vous entriez sans vous annoncer. " Dit sèchement l'homme d'État en enfilant une robe de chambre. Il se sentit satisfait de voir l'homme baisser le regard.

" Monsieur, nous sommes attaqués. "

Rufus écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea prestement vers l'une des immenses fenêtres de la pièce. Il écarta le store et vit avec horreur que le Turk disait vrai. Des coups de feu étaient tirés depuis les postes des gardes en direction du sommet du bâtiment.

"D'où viennent-ils? " Demanda Rufus. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les silhouettes pour répondre à la question qu'il se posait. Il n'apercevait même aucun vaisseau dans le ciel.

" Balamb. "

" COMMENT? " Tonna le président en faisant volte-face si brusquement qu'il en fut pris de vertiges pendant quelques secondes. " Quels sont les imbéciles qui les ont laissés entrer? "

" Ils sont arrivés par voie aérienne. Nos projecteurs ne les ont repérés que lorsque leur vaisseau était quasiment au-dessus de nous. " Répondit docilement l'autre, en se disant que si lesdits projecteurs avaient été placés ailleurs, ils auraient eu plus de chances d'apercevoir l'ennemi avant qu'il ne se soit trop approché. Mais non, Rufus avait toujours voulu en mettre plein la vue et ces canons, au lieu d'éclairer le ciel, se contentaient principalement de mettre la tour présidentielle en valeur.

Rufus serra le poing et se rua vers sa garde-robe. " Je veux la liste complète des incapables qui étaient en service au moment des faits. "

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage pour que le Turk sache pourquoi il lui fallait des noms. Les pauvres hommes allaient regretter leur faute amèrement. L'individu se tourna vers le mur quand Rufus jeta un costume blanc sur son lit et retira tout ce qu'il portait. Quand il eut fini, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer sommairement puis sortit de la chambre.

Rufus poussa un juron. " Ces chiens galeux sont revenus pour moi. Ces bons à rien de Seeds Blancs n'auront pas su les distraire suffisamment. Où en est le projet M? "

" Le professeur Hojo vérifie certains points concernant la – "

" Eh bien qu'il en reste là et débute les essais sur le terrain. Avec de vraies personnes cette fois. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de nous en servir. " Le coupa sèchement le blond. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau et une fois à l'intérieur, il pressa un bouton caché sous la surface de la table massive. " J'ai assez joué. Cette petite partie n'a que trop duré. "

Le Turk n'aimait pas le regard de Rufus, ni son idée. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui se passerait une fois que le plan serait mis en marche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de catastrophes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par quelques uns de ses collègues – il reconnut les plus hauts placés. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq, dont une unique jeune femme. Le président de Midgar les étudia brièvement du regard.

" Vous cinq, je veux que vous vous rendiez dans le laboratoire de Hojo. Dites à ce vieux fou que le projet M doit être mis à exécution. S'il résiste trop, vous savez quoi faire et où trouver ce dont vous aurez besoin. " Leur ordonna l'homme politique avec un sourire malsain. " Quand vous serez prêts, je veux que vous vous rendiez aux étages supérieurs pour vous occuper des intrus qui y ont sans doute mis les pieds. Soyez sans pitié et tuez-les jusqu'au dernier. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? " Les Turks acquiescèrent tous de la tête. Rufus les congédia et s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil. " Je veux être tenu au courant de l'évolution de la situation. J'exige un rapport toutes les demi-heures. Maintenant, partez. " Dit-il à l'attention du dernier.

Quand le blond fut complètement seul dans son bureau, il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire en bois finement décorée de volutes et de feuilles d'arbre en bas relief. Sans prêter attention aux motifs délicats, Rufus ouvrit les portes en grand. À l'intérieur, un fusil de chasse avait été soigneusement rangé. Le blond tendit le bras et prit l'arme. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le métal froid avec délice. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir. Il avait presque envie que l'armée de Balamb arrive jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau.

-o-o-

" Je veux huit hommes pour vérifier que le périmètre est sécurisé! " Ordonna Tifa d'une voix ferme et forte.

Le groupe obéit sans tarder et huit militaires mirent l'ordre à exécution. La jeune femme savait se montrer autoritaire quand la situation le nécessitait; c'était ce qui avait fait d'elle l'unique femme général de leur armée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son ordre avait été suivi, elle chercha un accès à l'étage inférieur. En se tournant vers les portes menant probablement aux escaliers, elle s'aperçut qu'une ennemie était justement en train d'en sortir – et sut qu'elle avait effectivement trouvé un passage. L'allure de cette dernière la laissa savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple soldat. La femme portait un costume noir, une chemise et une cravate ainsi que des mitaines noires en cuir. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré rendaient son expression plus froide encore. La femme sortit un téléphone de sa poche, envoya un message rapidement puis reporta son attention sur la troupe. Les soldats regardèrent leurs généraux.

" Madame, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. " Dit Axel en s'approchant de la blonde. Il garda une bonne distance entre eux.

" Je crois, moi, que c'est vous qui feriez mieux de partir d'ici. " Déclara la blonde en croisant les bras.

Le roux eut un sourire amusé. " Vous n'avez pas l'air de remarquer que nous sommes en nombre bien plus important. "

Pour toute réponse, la femme sourit malicieusement et leva les mains, paumes face à elle. Sur chacune des jointures à la base de ses doigts brillaient de minuscules perles jaunes. Axel ne sut dire si c'était à cause des lampadaires ou des sphères elles-mêmes.

" Ces petites merveilles pourraient tous vous réduire en cendres en un instant. Je vais vous le demander poliment une dernière fois : partez. " Insista la blonde en baissant les mains. Elle ne quitta cependant pas le groupe du regard.

" _Des matérias. Alors le projet a abouti finalement._ " Pensa Séphiroth en observant la jeune femme.

Axel se tourna vers Tifa pour la consulter d'un simple regard. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se contenterait de trancher la gorge de la Turk. Il n'aimait pas traîner. La brune, pour toute réponse, sortit ses propres mitaines de la poche de son uniforme et les enfila.

" Continuez, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. " Déclara la brune en envoyant un regard mauvais en direction de sa future adversaire.

" Mais – " Commença cette fois Séphiroth, avant d'être interrompu subitement.

Venant de nulle part, un éclair s'abattit à ses pieds. La foudre l'aurait frappé si Demyx n'avait pas été aussi rapide. Il avait créé une petite flaque d'eau pour l'attirer.

" Comment est-ce possible? " Murmura un soldat derrière lui.

Tifa, elle, le savait déjà. Ces sphères jaunes étaient ce qui avait permis à la Turk – c'était certain maintenant, des soldats de bas niveau n'auraient pas pu mettre la main sur un objet si précieux – de projeter l'éclair. La brune fit discrètement signe à ses collègues de se replier et de trouver un autre moyen de descendre; Axel ne se fit pas prier.

" Fais gaffe à toi. " Lui dit-il avant de partir avec le reste de la troupe.

Leur ennemie n'apprécia pas. Elle leva une main pour attaquer à nouveau, mais Tifa courait déjà droit sur elle. La Turk tenta malgré tout de lancer son sort. La brune fut plus rapide. Un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire fit perdre l'équilibre à la blonde, qui tomba à terre. La femme général ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Tifa replia une jambe en la faisant pivoter sur le côté, puis elle tendit le membre alors qu'il retombait au sol pour donner un coup de talon. La blonde roula sur le côté pour éviter l'impact et profita de son élan pour se remettre debout. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit, non sans colère, que les autres soldats s'étaient déjà sauvés.

" Rufus Shinra a raison de dire que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de froussards. " Pesta la Turk en se frottant le menton pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres. Elle sentait qu'elle avait une belle plaie à l'intérieur de la joue. " Je ne vais pas te laisser les rejoindre, sale garce. " Pour appuyer ses propos, elle cracha au sol, sa salive mélangée à de l'hémoglobine.

" Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Tifa, espèce de pétasse. " Rétorqua la brune en s'élançant vers la blonde à nouveau.

Cette dernière tendit la main devant elle. " Pour toi, ce sera Mademoiselle Éléna. "

Éléna attendit que Tifa soit assez proche pour lancer un nouveau sort. La brune sauta sur la droite pour esquiver l'éclair qui avait menacé de l'atteindre au visage. Elle se baissa pour en éviter un second et s'accroupit au sol pour lui faucher les jambes d'un puissant coup de pied. La blonde laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand Tifa la percuta. La brune se redressa, serra fermement le poing droit et frappa son abdomen de toutes ses forces. Avant d'être touchée, Éléna laissa l'une de ses mains frôler l'épaule de Tifa et la foudroya.

L'exclamation que poussa la brune était plus le fruit de la surprise que de la douleur. La décharge n'avait pas été assez forte pour la terrasser, mais elle en fut malgré tout un peu sonnée.

" Ces trésors seront la dernière chose dont tu te souviendras. " Déclara la Turk en se relevant péniblement. "_ Cette garce est une brute._ " Se dit-elle. Elle allait sentir ce coup pendant un petit moment.

" Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. " Rétorqua Tifa en passant une main sur son épaule comme si de la poussière s'y trouvait. Elle ignora la chaleur particulière de sa peau. Elle avait dû être brûlée. Heureusement que l'attaque n'avait pas touché son bras déjà blessé.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Éléna claqua des doigts plusieurs fois. À chaque bruit, un éclair frappait le sol, venant de nulle part. La brune eut toutes les peines du monde à les éviter. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir d'où viendrait la foudre et ne put qu'espérer avoir assez de chance pour tout éviter. Le combat promettait d'être plus long qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

-o-o-

Un militaire enfonça la porte à coups de pied et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce, prêt à tirer sur le premier opposant à entrer dans sa ligne de mire. Léon le suivit aussitôt à l'intérieur, lui-même décidé à en découdre. Les lumières de la salle étaient allumées, mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il y avait un bureau immense au centre de la pièce, abandonné par son propriétaire. Non loin de là, une armoire ouverte laissait voir son contenu au monde entier – ou plutôt l'absence de son contenu. Cloud et Sora se dirigèrent vers le meuble.

" Il a filé. " Commenta le blond en baissant son épée quand il ne se sentit plus menacé.

" Forcément à un étage inférieur. " Continua Sora, l'air contrarié. " S'il est déjà sorti de la tour, ce n'est même pas la peine d'aller à sa poursuite. Il pourrait être n'importe où en ville. "

" Tu t'imagines vraiment que je n'y avais pas pensé? " Demanda Léon en baissant sa garde à son tour. " Tu as sûrement remarqué que les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent pas. "

" Oui. Et alors? " Questionna le jeune châtain, les sourcils froncés.

" C'est pas Rufus qui l'a ordonné. " Répondit le balafré.

Autrement dit, l'un des leur avait trafiqué le programme de sécurité du bâtiment et s'était assuré que le président serait enfermé à l'intérieur. Ingénieux, mais…

" Il pourrait sortir par l'une des fenêtres aux étages inférieurs. " Lui fit remarquer un soldat.

" Il y a des barreaux aux six premiers étages. La paranoïa de Rufus se sera finalement retournée contre lui. " Répondit Cloud.

" Il est inutile de s'attarder, on ne le trouvera pas ici. Continuons à descendre. " Ordonna Léon.

Le groupe évacua la salle et poursuivit sa descente. Ils avaient fouillé les cinq derniers étages, et toujours aucune trace du président. Il avait filé la queue entre les jambes. Oh, mais il ne leur échapperait pas bien longtemps. Léon était déterminé à lui mettre la main dessus et à régler ses comptes – et ceux de son père par la même occasion – avec l'homme d'État. Le général d'armée et son groupe se rendirent à l'étage inférieur aussi rapidement que possible. Il était préférable de ne pas laisser assez de temps au politicien pour trouver une autre façon de leur échapper. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Les soldats arrivèrent à un étage qui n'était qu'un grand hall. Des Turks les attendaient là, Rufus Shinra se tenant au milieu d'eux, un fusil impressionnant à la main. Il lança un regard plein de mépris en direction de ses adversaires.

" Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour arriver ici. J'ai failli penser que vous aviez fini par abandonner. " Lança l'homme.

Léon s'avança. " Contrairement à toi, j'ai un certain sens de l'honneur. " Rétorqua-t-il. À son grand déplaisir, sa réplique fit sourire le président.

" Un sens de l'honneur? C'est étrange d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un homme qui a passé ces dernières années à coucher avec des prostituées. Tu trouves ça honorable? Moi, je pense que c'est pathétique. "

Le balafré s'avança pour le faire taire de façon définitive, mais Sora le retint par le bras. Son geste attira l'attention de Rufus, qui haussa les sourcils.

" Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas le petit frère du déserteur Strife. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Balamb? Je te croyais plus malin que ça, mon garçon. " Rufus balaya le groupe du regard et vit Cloud, Rude et Réno parmi la bande. " Il ne manque plus que Séphiroth pour que la bande de traitres soit au complet. "

" Je ne serais pas avec Balamb si vous ne m'y aviez pas laissé. Et vous savez quoi? C'est, à mon sens, la meilleure décision que vous ayez prise de toute votre misérable présidence. Si ça, ce n'est pas pathétique… " Lui lança le jeune châtain sans jamais quitter Rufus du regard. Le sourire du président s'effaça.

" Et dire que je comptais te faire une offre intéressante. " Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Tout l'or du monde ne me ferait pas revenir vers vous. "

Cette fois, le regard du blond devint meurtrier. Cloud et Léon se placèrent devant Sora pour le protéger, agissant de concert pour la première fois.

" Tu es très désagréable, petit. "

Rufus claqua des doigts et les Turks à sa solde passèrent à l'action.

-o-o-

Elle avait eu une sacrée chance. Aérith avait tout juste eu assez de temps pour retrouver et emprunter l'ascenseur par lequel on l'avait amenée aux taudis avant que la totalité du système de sécurité de la Shinra ne soit annihilée. Elle se trouvait à présent dans ce qu'elle supposait être le sous-sol de la tour. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus aucun soldat dans les étages inférieurs, tous sans doute trop occupés par ce qui se passait en haut de l'immeuble. Le conflit qui y faisait rage devait être violent. La jeune femme entendait hurler, des coups de feu était tirés fréquemment. Ce qui se passait ne serait pas très beau à voir. En arrivant au dixième étage, elle s'aventura sur le palier et découvrit un unique corps étendu en plein milieu du couloir. Une trainée de sang indiquait d'où l'homme venait et menait directement aux prochains escaliers. Une fois de plus, la chance souriait à Aérith.

Prudente, elle jugea sage de prendre l'arme du mort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle rencontrerait en chemin et préférait pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le revolver était chargé, elle le tint fermement dans la main et continua son chemin. Elle ne put retenir une grimace en voyant les éclaboussures écarlates sur les escaliers et les murs. Ce qui se passait n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Elle fut cependant rassurée de pouvoir constater que les étages suivants n'étaient pas en si mauvais état. Les lieux étaient encore propres bien que l'odeur du sang, de la sueur et de la poudre à canon eurent déjà imprégné l'air environnant.

La jeune châtaine continua malgré tout à avancer. Elle avait perdu le compte et ne savait plus très bien à quel étage elle se situait à présent. Elle avait simplement remarqué que l'un d'eux était particulièrement bruyant et que des ordres étaient criés. Lorsqu'elle monta d'un étage, elle entendit un groupe sortir du palier inférieur et descendre bruyamment. Elle avait réussi à passer inaperçue.

Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, elle reprit sa route. Elle compta six étages avant qu'une exclamation n'attire son attention. En écoutant attentivement, elle reconnut deux femmes en train de se battre. Des bruits qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ponctuaient l'affrontement. Finalement, il sembla que l'une des femmes soit tombée, car l'autre s'était mise à rire avant de lui dire de faire ses adieux. Le sang d'Aérith ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était arrivée là où elle devait aller. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi, mais son cœur, lui, le savait pertinemment.

Sans réfléchir, la châtaine ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son regard embrassa les lieux, puis tomba sur deux silhouettes. Une femme blonde, debout au dessus d'une autre, elle, brune, sur le point de la frapper. Quelque chose se serra au creux de la poitrine d'Aérith. Elle s'élança vers le duo plus vite qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable, oubliant qu'elle était armée tant elle était paniquée. Entre temps, Éléna avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son adversaire et avait sorti un revolver de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Un coup de feu retentit dans le couloir.

Tifa avait fermé les yeux, avait entendu le bruit du tir, mais ne se sentait pas blessée outre mesure. Elle avait simplement senti un poids tomber sur elle. Elle ouvrit rapidement les paupières et baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme allongée sur elle.

La brune eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'Aérith avait profité du choc d'Éléna pour lever le pistolet qu'elle avait à la main et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. La Turk tomba à la renverse, et un second coup parti quand ses doigts se resserrèrent brusquement sur son arme.

Tifa ne savait plus où regarder. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux vers la châtaine.

" Aérith, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? " Demanda la brune d'une voix tremblante. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la tache rouge qui naissait sur le torse de sa compagne et qui s'étendait rapidement.

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit simplement l'autre femme en levant les yeux vers Tifa. Cette dernière sentit sa gorge se resserrer violemment quand elle se rendit compte que la châtaine ne semblait même pas la reconnaître. " Je devais venir… " Elle grimaça quand la douleur commença à se faire sérieusement ressentir.

" Ne parle pas. Je – Je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner, d'accord? Tout ira bien, tu verras. " Bégaya la brune en posant une main sur une joue moite et tiède. Tant pis si Léon prévoyait de l'exécuter malgré tout; Tifa trouverait une solution. Elle en avait longtemps voulu à Aérith, mais elle se rendait compte qu'au final elle tenait trop à elle pour vouloir se séparer de la jeune femme. Elle trahirait Balamb en fuyant avec elle, mais peu importait à présent du moment qu'Aérith survivait.

" Non. " Marmonna la châtaine, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à peiner à rester ouverts. " Je n'aurai pas ma place. Je dois rester dans…les taudis…je… "

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? " Demanda Tifa en faisant de son mieux pour sourire. " Tu ne te rappelles pas le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit que ta place était auprès de moi? Je ne t'en veux plus, Aérith, alors s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. " La brune serra la châtaine contre elle et frissonna quand le corps de la jeune femme devint de plus en plus froid. Il fallait qu'elle la réchauffe. Qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Quelqu'un. " S'il-vous-plaît! " Cria-t-elle, espérant être entendue. Elle baissa rapidement la tête quand elle sentit une main se fermer faiblement sur la sienne. Elle se rendit seulement compte à cet instant qu'elle était couverte de sang.

" C'était toi. " Murmura Aérith avec un sourire tranquille. " C'était pour toi que je devais…revenir ici. Si seulement…je me souvenais… "

" Tu t'en rappelleras quand tu seras guérie, alors reste avec moi! " Lui ordonna sèchement la brune. Elle ne cherchait plus à s'empêcher de pleurer à présent, la pression dans sa gorge devenue trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la supporter. Elle remarqua avec horreur que libérer les larmes qu'elle retenait ne l'apaisait pas.

" Je n'aurai pas ma place. Je dois rester dans…les taudis…je…c'était toi… "

La brune fronça les sourcils. Aérith délirait complètement. Et si son amnésie n'était pas due qu'à sa seule blessure? Qu'avait-elle bien pu vivre pour devenir comme ça? Où était la Aérith souriante et pleine de vie qu'elle connaissait? Une chose était certaine, ce salaud de Rufus allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Tifa s'en chargerait personnellement.

La brune ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où Aérith avait lâché sa main et celui où elle le réalisa enfin. Le corps de la châtaine était glacé, ses yeux grands ouverts regardaient dans le vide et elle ne respirait plus. À présent complètement seule, Tifa se mit à hurler de tristesse sans jamais lâcher le corps de celle qui avait compté le plus à ses yeux pendant tant d'années.

-o-o-

" Rien ici non plus. On continue. "

Axel et Séphiroth continuaient à fouiller les étages inférieurs, jusqu'à arriver en plein cœur d'une lutte sans merci. Ils reconnurent aisément les soldats du groupe mené par Léon, ainsi que le général lui-même. Parmi la foule, les yeux attentifs de l'argenté repérèrent Rufus Shinra qui, assez étonnamment, avait daigné prendre part au combat.

D'un signe de la main, Axel envoya l'escadron à l'attaque, et il se mêla à l'autre déjà en pleine action. Séphiroth, lui, maudit sa malchance. Dans un endroit fermé comme celui-ci, son épée était un véritable handicap. Il ne pouvait pas s'en servir sans risquer de blesser ses alliés. Son katana révélait le meilleur de ses capacités à l'extérieur. En homme prudent, il avait emporté une épée plus courte avec lui pour palier à ce genre d'éventualité.

Il avait à peine sorti l'arme de son fourreau qu'un groupe de soldats de Midgar l'attaquait déjà. Il para un coup, flanqua un coup dans le tibia de l'un de ses ennemis, un autre dans l'abdomen de celui dont il avait stoppé l'assaut. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et empala la lame dans les boyaux d'un soldat pris par surprise. Du coin de l'œil, il en vit un autre s'attaquer à lui et se baissa. La lame ennemie rencontra un pauvre midgarien qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

L'espace, bien que vaste, était beaucoup trop étroit pour tant de personnes. Il était inévitable que des coups atteignent des alliés parmi les deux camps – quoi que Balamb semblait mieux se contrôler de ce côté-là si on tenait compte du nombre de "imbéciles!" hurlés par Rufus Shinra.

Séphiroth se tourna vivement sur sa droite en voyant un adversaire trop proche à son goût. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il planta fermement son épée en travers de sa gorge, pour écarquiller les yeux quand le soldat continua à avancer malgré le sang qui jaillissait des plaies à intervalles réguliers. L'homme se tourna sur le côté et se mit à attaquer ses semblables. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que l'argenté se rendit compte que de nombreux cadavres se battaient parmi eux. Il lui sembla se rappeler que l'un des balambiens était capable de contrôler les dépouilles, mais il ne se souvenait plus du nom de l'individu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant.

De son côté, Roxas enchainait victime après victime, ses épées se montrant sans pitié pour ceux qui les rencontraient. Le jeune blond se retint de grimacer en sentant son uniforme devenir de plus en plus poisseux tant il s'était imbibé de sang. S'ils sortaient vivants de la tour, il irait prendre un bain bouillant pour se débarrasser de toute crasse. En se reculant, son dos heurta celui de quelqu'un d'autre, et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Sora. Ils échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

Ils s'élancèrent chacun droit devant eux pour tuer les ennemis les plus proches. Ils se retournèrent et furent satisfait de voir que l'espace qui les séparait était à présent occupé par trois soldats nettement alignés les uns derrière les autres. Chacun des jeunes soldats bascula le bras vers l'arrière et envoya l'une de ses épées à l'autre. Elles se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes à une allure folle et pourfendirent les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur leur trajectoire. Le résultat n'était pas très beau à voir, mais il avait le mérite d'être efficace. Les dépouilles tombèrent lourdement au sol, et les deux garçons entendirent Zexion se plaindre non loin d'eux. Dans l'état où étaient les cadavres, il ne pourrait pas en faire grand-chose. Tant pis, ça faisait malgré tout trois personnes en moins pour essayer de les tuer.

Roxas se sépara de Sora et partit de son côté. Il remarqua, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que les rangs se réduisaient à une allure rapide du côté de Midgar. Il le voyait au nombre d'individus vêtus comme lui, mais aussi et surtout à la tête du président de Midgar. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil en voyant ses propres hommes se faire battre à plates coutures. Le jeune général avait remarqué quelques Turks munis de perles de couleur tenter de lancer d'ultimes attaques, pour finalement voir leur tentative se retourner contre eux. L'un avait subitement brûlé, un autre avait été pris de spasmes avant de s'écrouler au sol. Ce qui était certain, c'était que ces malheureux avaient dû mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Quand il ne resta plus que le quart des troupes de la Shinra, un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans la totalité de la tour. Tous les hommes présents levèrent les mains pour se couvrir les oreilles et tenter d'amenuiser l'impact du son sur leurs tympans.

À quelques mètres seulement de Roxas, Demyx et Zexion étaient devenus blêmes. Ils avaient échangé un seul regard et ce qu'ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre confirma leurs craintes.

" Il y a une Chimère ici. " Marmonna Demyx en plissant les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

" Oui, et elle n'est pas très contente. " Commenta Zexion.

" Elle est retenue ici et utilisée contre son gré. Je serais en rogne, moi aussi. " Ajouta Léviathan à l'attention des deux invoqueurs. " Pourtant, elle est assez puissante pour partir d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui la retient? "

" Tu sais où elle se trouve? " Demanda Demyx en pensée pour que personne ne puisse connaître ses intentions.

" Au sous-sol, à priori. Là où personne ne peut la voir. " Répondit l'Éon.

Demyx et Zexion se regardèrent, acquiescèrent vigoureusement de la tête et quittèrent le champ de bataille. Avec un peu de chance, Léon comprendrait qu'ils n'avaient pas déserté.

-o-o-

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? Tous les autres sont partis depuis longtemps. " Demanda Lightning, l'air suspicieux. Les Turks et elle s'étaient séparés des troupes pour partir de leur côté. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que Réno et Rude descendaient dans le bâtiment et fouillaient absolument tous les recoins. Elle commençait à s'impatienter et aurait voulu savoir ce qu'ils recherchaient pour pouvoir les aider et avancer plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe de s'éterniser dans les parages.

" On cherche l'arme secrète de Rufus. " Répondit très sérieusement le roux en se mettant à quatre pattes sous un bureau.

Évidemment, le sergent eut des doutes. " Une arme secrète? " Répéta-t-elle, peu convaincue.

" Ce qui a permis à Rufus de s'introduire dans Balamb sans être vu, si vous préférez. " Précisa Rude en se redressant après avoir fouillé une étagère remplie de livres et de fioles colorées.

" Quand cela s'est-il passé? " Demanda la jeune femme. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un bureau tout proche. Elle regarda les Turks poursuivre leur fouille.

" Il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Il a aidé un soldat ennemi à s'échapper et l'a amené ici. Personne à Balamb ne l'a vu entrer en ville. Il doit forcément avoir utilisé quelque chose. " Dit le chauve en se frottant les mains. Il rejoignit Lightning. " Réno, on ne trouvera rien ici. Il faut continuer. "

Le trio devint subitement très silencieux quand un coup de feu retentit depuis l'un des étages inférieurs. Sans prononcer un seul mot, tous se précipitèrent vers les escaliers les plus proches et entreprirent de trouver l'endroit d'où provenait le tir. Ils avaient descendu quatre étages quand un puissant hurlement résonna non loin d'eux.

" C'est juste là. " Murmura Rude en désignant la porte en bas des escaliers où ils se trouvaient.

" Je passe devant. " Dit Lightning à voix basse en prenant sa Gunblade.

Elle descendit à pas de loup jusqu'à se trouver près de la porte. Quand les Turks furent assez près, elle tendit le bras pour attraper l'une des poignées et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Elle sortit de la cage d'escaliers, son arme pointée droit devant elle et prête à faire feu. En plein milieu du couloir se trouvait une femme blonde étendue au sol, une flaque rouge sous la tête, et juste après le cadavre, il y avait deux jeunes femmes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, laquelle la serrait si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os. Comprenant rapidement la situation, Lightning rangea son épée. Rude passa devant ses deux compagnons et partit s'accroupir près du corps inerte d'Éléna.

" Morte. " Dit-il simplement avant de lever la tête vers Tifa, qui s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le chauve fronça les sourcils en voyant Aérith. " Elle aussi, on dirait. "

" Et merde. " Jura Réno en se grattant la nuque, embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais très bien réagi aux larmes.

" On ne peut pas la laisser seule ici dans l'état où elle est. Il faut continuer avec elle. " Déclara le sergent en s'approchant de la brune à son tour. Elle l'observa un petit moment puis ajouta. " Vous pouvez vous lever? "

Tifa ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter. Lightning soupira. " On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps. C'est trop dangereux. " Insista-t-elle.

" Laissez-moi…encore un instant. " Hoqueta la brune en baissant les yeux vers le visage blême d'Aérith.

Elle avait les lèvres bleues à présent, mais même dans la mort, elle était toujours aussi belle. Pourquoi Tifa ne l'avait-elle pas écoutée ce jour où ses manigances avaient été dévoilées? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais rendu compte de rien? Elle aurait pu aider Aérith; rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si elle avait été plus attentive. Aérith serait encore du côté de Balamb, Léon ne l'aurait jamais faite enfermer, et elle serait encore en vie. La châtaine se serait fait un sang d'encre en sachant que Tifa avait été envoyée dans la tour Shinra, mais elle lui aurait promis de revenir vivante. Et à son retour, elles auraient passé la soirée ensemble à rire et à parler de tout pour oublier la dure journée qu'elles avaient dû passer. Mais au lieu de ça…

Le regard de Tifa s'endurcit. Tout était la faute de Rufus Shinra. Il avait dû profiter d'une faiblesse chez sa compagne pour l'amadouer et la pousser à les trahir. Il l'avait utilisée comme un pantin et s'était débarrassé d'elle quand elle ne lui avait plus servi.

Lentement, délicatement, la brune posa Aérith au sol en lui croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Elle arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et ses vêtements et ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfaite de l'apparence de la défunte que Tifa se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, ses yeux plus froids que l'acier. Elle n'aurait l'esprit tranquille que lorsqu'elle se tiendrait devant le cadavre de ce salaud de Rufus. Mais elle serait probablement la seule à le reconnaître. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un, et il formait la cible parfaite pour ça. La brune lança un dernier regard en direction de son amante et serra les poings. Elle la vengerait.

Le quatuor tourna les talons pour descendre un peu plus. Ils levèrent les yeux en entendant des individus s'approcher d'eux depuis les hauteurs du bâtiment. Une fois de plus, Lightning fut la première à se préparer à riposter à une éventuelle attaque. Ils aperçurent d'abord les ombres de deux inconnus, puis ceux-ci se tinrent devant eux, en haut des marches. Demyx leva les mains devant lui.

" Ne tirez pas! Nous sommes de Balamb! " S'exclama-t-il rapidement en voyant le sergent les mettre en joue.

La jeune femme reconnut aisément Zexion.

" Que faites-vous ici? " Demanda-t-elle. Elle rangea son arme en soupirant. Jamais encore elle n'avait participé à une mission qui fût interrompue autant de fois que celle-ci. Elle n'appréciait pas trop.

" Il y a une Chimère dans le bâtiment. On était en chemin pour aller la trouver. " Expliqua le blond en rejoignant le petit groupe. Il observa Tifa pendant quelques instants puis porta son attention sur les autres soldats. La brune avait de toute évidence besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille.

" Ah ha! " S'exclama Réno. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Rude, qui bougea à peine. " Voilà l'arme secrète en question! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'on cherche! Si vous savez déjà où la trouver, on vous suit! "

Demyx acquiesça timidement de la tête et reprit la route avec Zexion, cette fois-ci accompagnés de quatre personnes supplémentaires. Il sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'ils ne parviennent enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Au milieu de la tour, c'était le calme plat, mais une fois proches du niveau du sol, les soldats pouvaient entendre le brouhaha à l'extérieur. Des habitants réveillés par le tumulte s'étaient regroupés autour du bâtiment dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'y passait. Zexion était certain que leur groupe avait été repéré par plus d'un spectateur, mais aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à les dénoncer ou à les attaquer. Ça en disait long sur ce qu'ils devaient penser de l'autorité de la mégalopole. Mettant ses sombres pensées de côté, le borgne continua à descendre encore. Il n'y avait que trois niveaux sous-terrain. Le premier était réservé aux cellules des prisonniers, le second servait de salon – probablement utilisé par les gardes chargés de surveiller les détenus – et le dernier était introuvable.

" Pourtant, je suis certain qu'on peut encore descendre. J'ai entendu des Turks en parler plusieurs fois. " Gémit Réno en essayant de trouver une issue. En vain.

" Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce, il nous faudrait des heures avant de trouver l'accès. " Commenta Lightning.

" En frappant sur les murs, on devrait déjà pouvoir trouver un endroit approximatif où chercher une issue. " Dit Tifa en frappant le poing dans la paume de sa main, qui se resserra alors autour dudit poing.

" Si on s'y met à plusieurs, il risque d'y avoir trop de bruits parasites et on n'entendrait plus aussi bien. Et si une seule personne s'en charge, ça prendra encore trop de temps. " Dit sagement Rude. Il croisa les bras et réfléchit à une autre solution.

" Je sais! " S'exclama subitement Demyx, qui fit sursauter la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes. " Je vais me servir de Léviathan! "

" Te servir de qui? " S'emporta l'Éon. " Tu veux plutôt dire que _je_ vais me servir de toi! "

" Attendez dehors le temps que je trouve l'accès. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai terminé. " Déclara le soldat sans prêter attention à la Chimère.

Zexion et Tifa poussèrent un trio sceptique en dehors de la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Quand Demyx fut enfin seul, il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. Il leva les mains devant lui, en coupe, et ferma les yeux. L'air était sec et la tâche ne serait pas facile, mais il se promit de faire de son mieux. Des verres remplis, des vases, la terre dans les pots de quelques plantes; il y avait beaucoup de sources mais si peu d'eau à en tirer… Il devrait certainement s'y prendre en plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, une petite boule d'eau s'était formée dans le creux formé par ses mains. Il la sépara en de multiples gouttelettes qu'il envoya dans une première moitié de la pièce. Les particules aqueuses se glissèrent entre les objets sans difficultés et scrutèrent les plus petits recoins.

" Rien par ici. " Déclara Léviathan avant d'envoyer les perles d'eau ailleurs.

Bientôt, la totalité de l'eau se trouvait dans l'autre moitié de la pièce. Après quelques secondes d'attente, les gouttelettes se regroupèrent à l'endroit où un mécanisme était dissimulé.

" Sous le pot de cet arbuste. "

Le pot en question était énorme et c'était de là que Demyx avait tiré le plus de matière. Il serait certainement plus sage de ne pas y renvoyer d'eau pour l'instant. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et demanda à ses compagnons de le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Lightning haussa les sourcils en voyant la balle translucide flotter dans les airs mais ne posa aucune question. Sans avoir besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce fût, le groupe se rassembla autour du pot et entreprit de le soulever pour le déplacer. Quand ce fut fait, un trou dans lequel on pouvait aisément glisser un doigt se révéla à leur regard. Sans hésiter, Demyx s'avança et y enfonça son index. Un déclic retentit au fond du trou et dans le mur le plus proche. Un mince interstice se forma en hauteur dans le mur, puis s'étendit rapidement jusqu'à former un rectangle. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans le mur puis glissa sur le côté, donnant ainsi accès à d'autres escaliers. Réno soupira.

" J'espère que ce sont les derniers. " Se plaignit-il. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié les ascenseurs qu'en cet instant.

Le petit groupe s'engouffra à l'intérieur du passage et se rendit au dernier sous-sol. Des lampes s'allumèrent à leur passage, éclairant les lieux pour leur montrer où se diriger. Les escaliers étaient bien plus grands que les autres et il leur fallut un certain temps avant de poser le pied sur un sol plat. Quand ce fut le cas, un mince couloir se présenta face à eux. Tifa passa la première, suivie de près par Lightning, puis Zexion, Demyx, Rude et enfin Réno. Au bout du passage, il n'y avait aucune porte et ils entrèrent donc directement dans une nouvelle salle.

Elle était immense et mesurait plusieurs mètres de hauteur – ils comprirent alors pourquoi les escaliers étaient si grands. L'air était glacial, à tel point que de la condensation se formait devant les visages des soldats chaque fois qu'ils expiraient de l'air. Il n'y avait dans la pièce aucun autre bruit que des tintements discrets chaque fois que les chaînes qui traversaient les lieux se rencontraient. Les liens se rejoignaient plusieurs mètres devant les soldats et s'enroulaient autour de ce qui ressemblait à un œuf géant. Des regards incertains furent échangés parmi les membres de la section improvisée.

" C'est ici. " Déclara Léviathan pour confirmer les soupçons de son hôte.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu cette confirmation que les Invoqueurs marchèrent en direction de l'Éon prisonnier. Ce dernier, sentant probablement qu'on s'approchait de lui, se redressa et montra son hideuse apparence. Aucune peau ne couvrait les chairs du corps de la créature, et d'immenses crocs dépassaient de sa bouche fermée. Des bandages couvraient la moitié de sa tête, et seul des trous dans les tissus permettaient de voir les yeux de la Chimère. Elle remua un peu quand Demyx et Zexion se furent un peu trop approchés à son goût, et l'avertissement fut suffisant pour que le duo comprenne qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances.

Le reste de la troupe les rejoignit devant la plateforme où trônait la prisonnière.

" Quelle horreur… " Marmonna le blond, une main devant sa bouche. " Attachée comme elle l'est, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. "

" Il doit y avoir un moyen de retirer ces chaînes quelque part. " Commenta Tifa en regardant autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une cabine de contrôle perchée au-dessus de l'Éon. " Je vais aller voir. "

" Attends, n'y va pas toute seule! " S'exclama Réno en la voyant déjà courir vers l'accès au bureau.

" Je vais l'accompagner. " Dit Lightning en suivant la brune sans demander l'avis des autres.

Ceux-ci les observèrent alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la créature. Elle s'était mise à les fixer pendant qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs. Les chaînes se mirent à tinter tandis que la créature essayait de les briser une nouvelle fois – en vain.

" Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de le libérer? " Demanda Réno, inquiet. " Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ça ne va pas chercher à nous tuer dès que ce sera libre? "

" Vous croyez vraiment que ces chaînes l'empêchent d'utiliser ses pouvoirs? Si cette Chimère avait voulu nous tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. " Répondit Zexion.

" Elle n'a pas l'air très bavarde. " Ajouta Demyx, les sourcils froncés. " J'en connais un qui ferait bien de prendre exemple sur elle. "

" Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. " Fit Léviathan pour les seules oreilles de son hôte et du borgne.

Les hommes restés sur place sursautèrent quand l'Éon se pencha brusquement vers l'avant pour les regarder de plus près. On l'entendit inspirer longuement, puis relâcher son souffle sur eux. Il était si glacé qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était ce qui avait rendu la salle froide. Ce qui marqua ensuite les esprits de ceux restés en bas fut l'absence d'odeur particulière. C'était comme respirer de l'air pur.

" Détachez-moi, s'il vous plaît. " Implora la Chimère, que tous entendirent parler mentalement. " Je vous servirai une seule et unique fois pour vous prouver ma gratitude. "

" Une fois seulement? Tu parles d'une gratitude. " Fit Réno avec un sourire en coin. Zexion lui décocha un coup de coude dans l'abdomen.

" Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi comme ces garçons ont besoin de leurs Chimères. Je me montre déjà bien trop généreux. " Répondit l'Éon. Étrangement, il avait une voix d'enfant – qui contrastait d'ailleurs fortement avec son apparence hostile.

" Notre amie qui est là-haut – " Zexion pointa la cabine de contrôle du doigt. " Essaie de voir comment détacher toutes ces chaînes. Il va falloir être patient. "

Ils virent la Chimère tourner la tête vers l'endroit où Tifa et Lightning se trouvaient et tendre le cou pour mieux les voir elles aussi. Pendant un instant terrible, ils crurent qu'elle allait détruire le petit bureau pour les obliger à la détacher, mais la créature n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder à l'intérieur de l'espace clos.

" Il n'y a rien à craindre de Anima tant que nous sommes dans ses bonnes grâces. "

Zexion haussa les sourcils; Demyx sursauta alors que Nosferatu parlait pour la première fois – la seconde pour son hôte.

" Si c'est bien le cas, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait à Rufus jusqu'à maintenant? " Pensa le borgne. Il préférait ne pas parler à voix haute et passer pour un fou auprès des deux Turks.

" Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, ces chaînes le retiennent ici et pour utiliser ses pouvoirs les plus destructeurs, Anima a besoin de pouvoir se mouvoir comme bon lui semble. Il est physiquement très faible mais compense largement avec la magie. Tu comprendras quand il sera à l'œuvre. " Répondit Nosferatu.

" Si je le vois. " Commenta le borgne.

" Tu le verras; pas plus tard que d'ici quelques minutes à peine. "

Zexion aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre le contraire, mais les bruits distinctifs de verrous défaits et de chaînes tombant au sol lui firent comprendre que ce serait futile. Bientôt, Anima se tortillait pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis, à présent libre. Tifa et Lightning descendirent de la cabine et vinrent se placer parmi les hommes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? " Demanda Tifa, les mains sur les hanches.

Lightning eut l'air saisi. " Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais? "

" Celle qui m'a libéré peut me commander pour cette fois. Que désires-tu, jeune femme? " Demanda Anima en se penchant vers Tifa.

Cette dernière retint un mouvement de recul à grand peine. En plus d'avoir l'air effrayant, l'immensité de la Chimère n'aidait pas à la mettre à l'aise. La brune se rendit rapidement compte qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle réponde. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait bien demander, mais elle fut confrontée à deux choix et à l'incapacité de se décider. Cependant, Anima sembla deviner ses pensées.

" Je ne peux ressusciter les morts. " Déclara-t-il simplement.

La brune serra les poings. " Alors je veux que Rufus Shinra paie pour ce qu'il a fait à Aérith et à Balamb. " Déclara-t-elle fermement en levant les yeux vers la Chimère.

Celle-ci acquiesça. " Très bien, mais je ne peux pas agir seul. Tu devras m'aider. "

" J'y comptais. " Tifa n'hésita pas quand elle donna sa réponse.

Satisfaite, Anima se tint droit et resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit la bouche en grand sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, et son corps entier se tortilla dans tous les sens. Demyx poussa une exclamation de surprise en se sentant soulevé du sol par une force invisible. Ses compagnons furent hissés à quelques centimètres du sol à leur tour et sentirent leurs membres s'engourdir progressivement. Bientôt, la lumière disparut peu à peu pour laisser place aux ténèbres les plus profondes.

-o-o-

Sans l'aide des cadavres dirigés par Zexion – où était-il passé, d'ailleurs? – il était encore plus évident que Balamb avait l'avantage. Cependant, les quelques Turks encore debout opposaient une résistance féroce. Même blessés comme ils l'étaient, ils continuaient à se battre comme des démons, à tel point que l'ordre fut donné de laisser les généraux se charger d'eux. Les soldats s'étaient reculés et restaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir au moindre changement de situation. Léon avait ordonné à Sora de se joindre à eux par mesure de sécurité. Le balafré avait dû essuyer de nombreuses blessures – heureusement toutes superficielles – mais jamais il n'avait songé à poser les armes. Durant la lutte, il avait dû utiliser la totalité des munitions de sa Gunblade pour se défendre d'adversaires qui n'avaient pas hésité à l'attaquer tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos. Le nombre très réduit des troupes ennemies ne nécessiterait plus l'utilisation du revolver cependant et il en fut secrètement soulagé. S'ils abattaient les derniers gardes de la Shinra, tuer Rufus serait un véritable jeu d'enfant. L'homme avait beau être armé, il avait passé tout son temps à rester à l'abri des coups, sacrifiant nombre de ses propres hommes pour sauver sa peau – une chose qui ne fit qu'accroître le dégoût que le blond inspirait au balafré.

Du coin de l'œil, Sora s'assurait que son frère se portait bien. À en juger par la précision et la force avec laquelle il manipulait son énorme épée, il devait être en bonne forme. Il vit l'arme balayer l'air en face du blond et percuter l'un des malheureux Turks qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là. L'homme tomba à la renverse en hurlant de douleur – il fallait dire que le bruit d'os brisés avait été particulièrement facile à entendre. Le jeune châtain ne put retenir une grimace en faisant ce constat.

Il chercha ensuite ses amis et se rendit compte que Demyx et Zexion avaient disparu. Pendant un instant, il craignit que le duo ne se soit fait tuer. Il préféra ne pas trop y penser. Il ne songerait au pire que lorsqu'il y serait confronté, pas avant.

Après avoir balayé la salle du regard, Sora reporta son attention droit devant lui, en direction de Rufus Shinra.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se sentit pâlir.

Le président avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et l'avait mis en joue. La suite sembla se passer au ralenti. Le coup de feu dura pendant des secondes qui n'en finissaient plus. Sora aurait même pu affirmer avoir vu la balle qui filait vers lui. Une ombre s'était rapidement approchée de lui, sur sa droite. Le jeune homme aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir l'individu qu'il ne devait pas rester là, qu'il risquait d'être blessé, mais sa voix refusait de fonctionner convenablement. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune châtain à présent, tous plus horrifiés les uns que les autres.

L'ombre arriva devant lui et lui bloqua la vue. Elle se figea un instant puis tomba vers l'avant, tête la première, pour s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que le temps sembla s'écouler de nouveau normalement. Sora baissa les yeux vers celui qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie en sacrifiant la sienne et se sentit subitement trembler des pieds à la tête.

" Non… " Marmonna-t-il en tombant à genoux près de l'homme. Il agrippa ses épaules et le fit se coucher sur le dos tant bien que mal. " Non! Non! Non! " Paniqua-t-il, son regard braqué vers la plaie qui saignait déjà abondamment.

Autour de lui, les soldats entrèrent dans une rage folle et se ruèrent sur les derniers survivants sans aucune pitié. Les Turks auparavant menaçants tombèrent facilement sous l'assaut, mais Rufus ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il détala à l'autre bout du hall et essaya de se sauver par les escaliers pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs. Séphiroth, Cloud et Axel le suivirent tandis que Roxas rejoignait Sora.

" Tu…n'as rien? " Demanda Léon avant de grimacer. Pourquoi le simple fait de parler le faisait-il autant souffrir?

" On s'en fiche de ça! " S'emporta Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Et ne parlez pas. Il faut économiser vos forces si vous voulez guérir plus vite. "

Le balafré voulut rire, mais se retint tout juste à temps. " Si j'ai le temps de guérir. "

" Ne commencez pas avec ça. Je vous signale que vous n'avez toujours pas pris vos responsabilités pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir tant que ça ne sera pas fait. "

Léon ferma les yeux un instant et fut surpris quand il eut toutes les peines du monde à les rouvrir. Il aurait pu se passer plusieurs minutes entre temps sans qu'il en soit choqué.

" Désolé, mais…je n'ai aucun regret. " Admit le général d'armée en regardant le plus jeune droit dans les yeux.

Sora se sentit rougir malgré la gravité de la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment interpréter ce que le Léon venait de lui dire, et s'il ne survivait pas… Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Le balafré s'en sortirait. Le docteur Kadowaki serait aux petits soins avec lui et l'aiderait à vite se remettre sur pieds. Oui, tout ça ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le peu de détermination que le jeune châtain avait réussi à rassembler vola en éclats quand Léon ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

-o-o-

" Cette ordure détale plus vite qu'un lapin! " S'emporta Cloud en poursuivant Rufus. Séphiroth et Axel le distançaient de quelques pas seulement.

" Je dirais plutôt "rat". Il n'a nulle part où aller se cacher. " Commenta l'argenté en surveillant le président, qui se trouvait deux étages plus bas et continuait à descendre rapidement.

Le trio se recula de la rampe à plusieurs reprises quand Rufus tenta de leur tirer dessus en continuant à fuir. La troisième tentative fut suivie du bruit sourd d'une personne tombant dans des escaliers. Les trois soldats entendirent distinctement son fusil tomber au sol et glisser plus loin. Agacé par les marches, Séphiroth sauta par-dessus les rampes et atterrit à l'étage inférieur sans faire de bruit. Quand Cloud l'imita, il put sentir le sol trembler tant il s'était montré moins délicat. Axel, lui, jugea plus prudent de descendre normalement.

" Et merde! Où sont ces fichus Turks? À croire que je les paie à se tourner les pouces! " Ragea le blond en tentant de se redresser. Cloud lui donna un coup de pied bien placé qui le maintint cloué au sol.

" Dites plutôt qu'ils servent de chair à canon. " Fit Axel avec un sourire jaune.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, tout finit ici et maintenant. La partie est terminée, Shinra. " Déclara fermement Cloud en se préparant à attaquer. À ses côtés, Séphiroth et Axel firent de même.

Rufus allait leur donner une réponse bien sentie quand l'air ambiant se mit à vibrer doucement. Les hommes froncèrent les sourcils quand leurs oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et qu'ils ne purent rien entendre convenablement pendant quelques instants. L'argenté tourna la tête en sentant une grande quantité d'air se déplacer sur sa gauche. Il battit des paupières et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un petit groupe se tenait là où il n'y avait eu que du vide une seconde plus tôt. Il reconnut Tifa, Réno, Rude ainsi que des soldats de Balamb et une jeune femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. La brune, lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprits, fut la première à réagir. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et se rua sur Rufus. Cloud et Axel s'écartèrent de son chemin pour la laisser passer et ne cherchèrent pas à la stopper; ce qui était le meilleur choix à faire dans une telle situation. La quasi-totalité des personnes présentes fermèrent les yeux quand le poing de Tifa percuta la mâchoire du président. Lightning et Séphiroth virent l'os bouger d'une façon qu'ils crurent jusqu'alors impossible, et un craquement suivit peu de temps après. Rufus hurla de douleur, sa mâchoire inférieure pendant mollement tandis que de la bave et du sang s'écoulait le long de son menton. Tifa n'en fut aucunement perturbée et le frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en visant son nez. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et rapidement, les gants et l'uniforme de la brune furent couverts d'hémoglobine. Quand le président fut au sol, replié sur lui-même et trop faible pour pousser le plus petit cri, Tifa lui cracha dessus et se recula.

De ses épaules s'échappa alors une mince fumée violacée qui s'éleva dans les airs et se regroupa. Quand une quantité suffisante fut sortie des pores de la brune, la brume se compacta et forma une créature d'apparence repoussante. Axel et Cloud ne purent retenir une exclamation de dégoût.

" Anima, voici mon ordre. " Déclara la brune d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, mais la pâleur de son visage en disait long sur son état d'esprit. " Fait-le disparaître à tout jamais. Je veux qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait. "

" Vos désirs sont des ordres. " Dit la Chimère en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un rayon lumineux en sortit pour frapper le président de plein fouet. Il fut soulevé de terre, entouré d'un halo intense, et quand la lueur disparut, on put voir le corps de Rufus s'embraser. Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le sol alors que l'homme commençait à s'y enfoncer lentement. De là où ils se tenaient, les soldats de Balamb ne virent rien d'autre qu'un espace rougeoyant. Le passage se referma en couvrant juste à temps le dernier cri de Rufus Shinra. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Anima s'évapora et quitta le petit groupe. Tifa resta debout quelques instants puis, subitement vidée de ses forces, elle s'effondra. Cloud arriva près d'elle juste à temps pour la rattraper. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment, tous trop perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer.

" On vient de dégommer un homme d'État… " Commenta nerveusement Demyx. Inconsciemment, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Laguna, et le jeune homme se rendit compte de la gravité de leur geste. Cependant, il avait été nécessaire. Rufus avait causé des problèmes pendant trop longtemps.

" Je suis trop déçu. Il s'est laissé faire si facilement. " Dit Axel, l'air contrarié. " Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il revienne d'une minute à l'autre. "

" Croyez-moi, on ne risque pas de le revoir. " Répondit fermement Zexion, sûr de lui. Qui pouvait le savoir mieux que lui?

" Allez, on retourne avec les autres. Je sais pas où ils en sont, mais si tout est terminé de leur côté, ils doivent se demander où on est passés. " Proposa Cloud en portant Tifa dans ses bras.

Au fond de lui-même, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était son frère. Il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé après qu'il l'ait quitté. Il aurait pu être si aisément blessé dans le mouvement de panique qui avait suivi l'attaque de Rufus. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Sora, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-o-o-

Sora avait suivi la suite des événements avec détachement. Il avait presque l'impression de flotter dans les airs et de se regarder prendre la situation en main à la place de Léon. Les soldats les mieux formés se chargèrent de prodiguer les premiers soins au général tandis que Sora donnait l'ordre de contacter Nida afin qu'il envoie un vaisseau pour emporter les blessés. Le jeune châtain avait vu des personnes s'occuper de Léon, mais il n'y avait plus tellement prêté attention par la suite. Il y avait trop à faire pour l'instant. Il envoya un groupe fouiller la totalité du bâtiment une dernière fois pour s'assurer que plus personne n'opposerait de résistance. Il avait ordonné à d'autres d'emmener les blessés dans le vaisseau envoyé à cet effet.

Cloud était venu lui parler quand il était revenu avec Séphiroth, Axel et d'autres soldats. Aussitôt le roux de retour, Roxas l'avait laissé seul pour s'assurer que son amant était sain et sauf. Sora, lui, ne se laissa jamais distraire.

" Monsieur. " Le salua un soldat qui vint se tenir devant lui. Sora lui fit signe de parler. " Le nombre de civils regroupés au pied de la tour ne cesse d'augmenter. "

" Des hostilités à signaler? " Demanda le jeune châtain, réfléchissant déjà à la meilleure façon de calmer la population.

" Pas pour l'instant, Monsieur. Que doit-on faire? "

Sora se donna quelques secondes avant de répondre. " Je préfèrerais pouvoir en juger par moi-même avant de donner mes indications. Avez-vous repéré un endroit particulier d'où je pourrais voir l'extérieur sans rien risquer? "

" À l'étage du dessous, Monsieur, la porte noire. Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne? "

" Je peux m'y rendre seul. Si on me cherche, vous savez où on pourra me trouver. " Répondit le plus jeune.

Il descendit les escaliers tranquillement, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas tomber pour aller plus vite. Une fois devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée, Sora la poussa doucement, s'attendant presque à ce qu'une personne se tienne juste derrière, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. La pièce était complètement vide. De grandes fenêtres laissaient passer les premières lueurs de l'aube, et l'une d'entre elles donnait sur un balcon aux rambardes solides. Sans hésiter, le jeune châtain se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et marcha à l'extérieur. En bas, il pouvait apercevoir la masse compacte formée par la foule d'habitants venus se tasser autour du bâtiment. Le soldat avait dit vrai : il ne semblait pas y avoir d'émeute sur le point d'éclater pour l'instant, mais s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans l'ombre, les habitants ne tarderaient pas à en venir là. Quelques uns le pointèrent du doigt en l'apercevant, et des centaines de regards se tournèrent alors vers Sora.

Le brouhaha diminua pour laisser place à des murmures précipités échangés entre les midgariens. Le jeune châtain retourna à l'intérieur de la tour pour rejoindre les troupes de Léon. Il fallait faire une annonce et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais à qui pourrait-il bien demander d'endosser une telle responsabilité? Léon était censé s'occuper de tout, mais en son absence, qui le remplacerait? Lorsqu'il posa la question aux généraux présents, leurs regards se posèrent sur lui et il ne sut s'il devait se sentir flatté ou désespéré. On ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Rapidement, il fut conduit jusqu'à une salle remplie d'écrans de surveillance où l'on pouvait observer plusieurs endroits de la tour, une table parsemée de nombreux boutons placée juste devant les téléviseurs. Le soldat à ses côtés enclencha plusieurs interrupteurs puis lui désigna un micro sur sa droite.

" Appuyez ici et parlez quand vous serez prêt. " Indiqua l'homme avant de sortir de la salle. Sans doute avait-il compris que Sora avait besoin d'être seul un instant.

Le jeune châtain se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit doucement. La responsabilité était bien trop lourde à supporter pour lui. Personne ne se rendait-il compte de ce qu'ils lui imposaient? Ou était-ce justement le contraire? Comptaient-ils sur lui à ce point?

" _Si je me défile maintenant, je risque de tous les décevoir._ " Pensa-t-il. Mais s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, tout pourrait être fichu. Les efforts de Léon, de Laguna, de l'armée de Balamb toute entière…il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire aboutir ou de gâcher ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus.

Sora secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Dans ce cas, pourrait-il risquer de laisser éclater la colère qui finirait par naître chez les habitants? Si une telle chose arrivait, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Le jeune châtain prit une grande inspiration, attrapa le micro et le mit en marche avant de changer d'avis.

" Habitants de Midgar… " Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire par la suite et décida de voir au fur et à mesure. " Ce soir, vous dormirez l'esprit apaisé, car vous avez enfin été libérés de la tyrannie instaurée par feu Rufus Shinra. " Il marqua une courte pause et se rendit compte qu'il trouvait ses mots relativement rapidement. " Ayant moi-même vécu dans cette ville pendant un certain temps, je suis parfaitement conscient des difficultés que chacun a pu rencontrer. Mais tout cela prend fin dès cet instant. Il faudra un certain temps avant que Midgar ne se remette sur pied, mais si chacun y met du sien, je suis certain que très bientôt viendra le jour où le nom de cette mégalopole sera prononcé avec fierté et non avec colère. "

Oui, Balamb n'avait fait qu'amorcer un changement colossal; le reste devrait se faire avec l'aide de chacun des citoyens. C'était à eux de décider s'ils voulaient véritablement que les choses changent à présent. Ça ne tenait plus du ressort de Balamb.

" Évidemment, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sans dirigeant. L'un de nos soldats sera nommé à ce poste, de façon temporaire, jusqu'à ce que vous choisissiez votre futur président. Je suis prêt à endosser la responsabilité des actes de cette personne, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai confiance en Midgar et en Balamb. Je sais que nous ferons tous les bons choix. "

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, convaincu lui-même qu'il ne se trompait pas.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Je sais que la situation doit vous inquiéter, mais je vous promets que vos craintes sont inutiles. Le pire est derrière vous. Les choses ne peuvent que s'améliorer à partir de maintenant. "

En tout cas, il espérait qu'on l'avait écouté. Il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de son auditoire de là où il se trouvait, et il devrait donc s'en remettre aux soldats pour en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit de la petite salle d'un pas plus léger que lorsqu'il y était entré et retourna auprès des militaires. Personne n'avait l'air horrifié ou paniqué, et il se sentit rassuré. Sora vit Roxas s'approcher de lui.

" Bon discours. Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de ceux du président Loire, mais il a fait son effet. " Déclara le jeune blond qui attendit d'avoir fini de parler pour sourire. " Alors? Qui vas-tu désigner comme remplaçant temporaire de Shinra? "

" Pas moi, j'espère! " S'exclama Axel, qui était venu les rejoindre sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire. " J'en avais pas l'intention. " Dit-il franchement. " Mais si quelqu'un est intéressé… "

Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens tandis que son regard s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur Séphiroth. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, sans doute surpris, puis marcha vers le jeune châtain. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants; ce fut assez pour que l'argenté comprenne à quel point le frère de son ami avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités de meneur. Séphiroth se retint de sourire, mais il ne put empêcher sa main d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sora.

" Je serai honoré d'être cette personne. " Dit-il enfin avec détachement.

Personne ne connaissait Midgar et son fonctionnement mieux que Séphiroth, qui y avait servi pendant de longues années. Sora savait que le père de Riku saurait se montrer sévère mais juste. Il était la personne idéale pour ce genre de mission. De plus, l'homme était déjà connu des habitants, et ces derniers sauraient à quoi s'attendre et à qui ils auraient affaire. Ce serait peut-être assez pour les rassurer et faire confiance à Balamb.

" Monsieur! " Dit un soldat à l'attention de Sora. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. " Les habitants sont fous de joie, et les rares à se plaindre ne réussissent pas à se faire entendre! "

" Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour intervenir, et je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres soldats balambiens arrivent maintenant. Les gens pourraient se faire de fausses idées. Il vaut mieux- "

" Sora, nous n'avons pas besoin d'intervenir. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il vient de te dire? " Demanda le roux, un sourcil haussé. Derrière lui, la petite troupe montrait ouvertement à quel point elle était rassurée par la réaction des citoyens.

" Pardon, c'est juste que…j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce soit terminé. Tout est allé si vite. " Répondit le jeune châtain, les yeux rivés au sol. Il faillit sursauter quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

" C'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement? On a réussi! " Le réprimanda gentiment Axel avec un sourire malicieux.

En effet, la mission avait été un vif succès, mais Léon… Sora ne pouvait pas se réjouir alors qu'il ignorait complètement si le balafré allait survivre à sa blessure. Il fit pourtant un effort pour les soldats présents. Il leur devait au moins ça.

Ils durent faire appel au pilote de l'Hydre pour pouvoir quitter la tour en toute sécurité. Une heure plus tard, aucun des habitants n'était reparti chez lui. Tous s'obstinaient à rester au pied de la tour pour fêter la libération de Midgar. Cloud et Zack avaient choisi de rester auprès de Séphiroth pendant toute la durée de sa présidence temporaire. Ni le blond ni son frère n'avaient aimé l'idée de devoir se séparer, mais chacun savait qu'ils le devaient. Ils se consolèrent en se disant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. Ce fut donc le cœur gros que Sora monta à bord du vaisseau écarlate qui les ramènerait, lui et les soldats, jusqu'au vaisseau de Balamb.

-o-o-

Séphiroth poussa un long soupir, découragé. Il venait à peine de prendre la place de Rufus et se sentait déjà épuisé à l'idée de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Et il n'avait jeté un œil qu'à un seul des dossiers trouvés dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau de l'ancien président.

" Allez, ça ne peut pas être aussi compliqué que ça. " Tenta de l'encourager Zack, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as encore rien lu. " Fit amèrement l'argenté en lui tendant le dossier.

Zack le parcourut du regard, d'abord avec un air neutre, mais rapidement, il se mit à grimacer et à marmonner entre ses dents. Cloud les regarda faire avec patience, mais quand le brun soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être au moins la centième fois, il céda. Le blond s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

" Je vous signale qu'on ne nous a pas demandé de rester ici pour nous plaindre. On savait que ce ne serait pas facile; on prend la place de Rufus Shinra. La moindre des choses serait au moins de préparer le terrain pour le malheureux qui va se charger de diriger Midgar par la suite, non? " Dit-il d'un ton ferme. " Alors on se secoue! "

" Mais Cloud, rien que la réparation du pilier détruit est un vrai casse-tête. " Dit Zack, abattu. " D'une, ça va coûter super cher, et de deux, je doute que les autres habitants acceptent d'héberger ceux qu'il faudra faire évacuer pendant toute la durée des travaux; et ils vont prendre un certain temps. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer combien ça coûterait de mettre en place des habitations provisoires pour toutes ces personnes. "

" Ils doivent bien avoir de la famille à Midgar ou ailleurs qui pourrait les accueillir en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. " Insista Cloud.

" Le problème, c'est que si on veut entrer dans nos frais, ces maisons devront être vendues. On court droit à la catastrophe si on leur _donne_. " Intervint Séphiroth.

" Mais on ne peut pas non plus tout laisser dans l'état. On n'est même pas sûr que les personnes qui vivent encore dans ce secteur des taudis soient en sécurité. " Dit le blond. " Il doit forcément y avoir une solution. "

" À part trouver une excuse pour justifier un génocide ciblé, je ne vois pas. "

" Séphiroth! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour faire ce genre de blagues! " S'emporta Zack, choqué. Il avait toujours eu du mal à apprécier l'humour particulier de l'ex-général; parfois à juste titre.

" On pourrait peut-être lancer un appel parmi la population? On devrait essayer de profiter du fait que tout le monde soit de bonne humeur et tenter de les pousser à s'aider les uns les autres. Je suis certain qu'on pourrait trouver des personnes pour fournir du matériel et d'autres pour construire. " Proposa Cloud.

" C'est une idée puérile, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. " Répondit l'argenté avec un sourire en coin. Il se moquait gentiment de son ami et ne s'en cachait pas, mais ledit ami ne releva pas.

La journée était bien avancée et l'accès à la tour était à présent moins encombré, si bien que les volontaires ayant répondu à l'appel purent entrer sans difficultés. Séphiroth avait diffusé un message dans la ville entière pour inciter les citoyens à se serrer les coudes pour reconstruire le secteur sept. Lesdits volontaires n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il lui faudrait savoir se contenter du peu qu'il aurait. Séphiroth avait devant lui deux maçons, trois électriciens et un fournisseur de matériaux.

Oui, il fallait qu'il s'en contente pour l'instant.

" Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement. " Dit l'argenté, incapable de cacher une petite pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. " J'avais espéré avoir plus de réponses, mais je préfère six personnes plutôt qu'aucune. "

" _Même si ça revient au même dans cette situation._ " Se dit-il.

" Laissez un peu de temps à tout le monde. Il y en a qui veulent profiter de ces quelques jours pour fêter la fin de la tyrannie de Shinra. Il faut les comprendre. " Dit l'un des ouvriers avec un air penaud, comme s'il pensait qu'il allait se faire sermonner pour avoir osé parler.

Il fut bien surpris de voir l'argenté considérer sérieusement ce qui venait de lui être dit. " Je n'y avais pas songé. Il est vrai que nos points de vue divergent bien que nos intérêts soient les mêmes. " Il voulut se frapper. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais été la cible directe des agissements de Rufus, il aurait dû se douter que les habitants ne se seraient pas contentés de hausser les épaules à sa mort. " Dans ce cas, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Je ne vous retiendrai que le temps de vous donner rendez-vous ici dans deux jours. Croyez-vous que ce sera assez? "

" Je pense bien, oui. De notre côté, on peut toujours essayer d'en parler à notre entourage. On viendra peut-être plus nombreux la prochaine fois. " Répondit le fournisseur en acquiesçant de la tête.

" Je compte sur vous, dans ce cas. À bientôt. " Dit Séphiroth.

Les six hommes quittèrent la salle en chuchotant entre eux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui, Cloud crut entendre "froid" et "sympa" parmi les mots murmurés. Il avait envie de rire. Selon lui, Séphiroth avait l'air froid mais certainement pas sympa. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont ce sale rat les avait balancés, Zack, Sora et lui à Léon après qu'ils se soient infiltrés dans le vaisseau pour ne pas être envoyés dans une autre ville. Ces malheureux s'en rendraient compte assez rapidement. Quoi qu'après avoir vécu sous le joug de Rufus, il était tout à fait compréhensible que Séphiroth passe pour un saint.

Ils attendirent donc deux jours de plus avant de donner à nouveau rendez-vous à d'éventuels bénévoles pour la reconstruction du pilier, et tel que l'avaient suggéré les premiers volontaires, il y avait eu plus de réponses cette fois. Il y avait dix fois plus de monde dans le bureau de Séphiroth; pas encore assez pour les travaux à faire, mais bien mieux.

" Merci à vous d'être présents aujourd'hui. " Déclara Séphiroth devant la petite foule réunie devant lui. " Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que la tâche que je vous confie est loin d'être facile, ce pourquoi je ne peux exprimer ma gratitude au travers de paroles. Soyez certain que je saurai vous remercier comme il se doit en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je souhaiterais parler des travaux à effectuer dans le secteur sept et de ce dont nous allons avoir besoin pour les accomplir. Qui ici possède ou peut trouver du gros matériel, comme des grues, bennes à grande contenance, camions? "

" Je m'entends bien avec mon patron. Il pourra peut-être nous prêter l'une des grues qu'on utilise sur nos chantiers. Elles sont assez grandes pour reconstruire le pilier. " Se proposa un homme au milieu des volontaires.

" Très bien. Contactez-le dès que possible et s'il y avait un problème, je pourrai lui parler en personne. " Dit l'argenté. " Qui d'autre? "

Il s'avéra assez facile de trouver tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Le problème, c'était d'avoir l'accord des divers propriétaires, mais après quelques coups de fils persuasifs – tous faits par Séphiroth – il n'y eut plus d'obstacles. Les réparations prendraient des mois si les rangs ne s'agrandissaient pas, mais au moins, ça ne coûterait rien – ou pas grand chose. L'argenté passa les jours suivants à recevoir les rares familles des taudis du secteur sept à avoir survécu au coup de folie de Rufus et s'entretint avec eux au sujet de leur hébergement. La situation devint alors relativement délicate. L'argenté avait clairement senti que parmi les sinistrés, certains cherchaient à profiter de la situation. Certes, tous ne pouvaient pas se réfugier chez des parents proches, mais le général avait remarqué que plusieurs chefs de famille n'avaient même pas essayé de trouver quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Bien qu'attristé par le sort de ces personnes, Séphiroth n'était pas du genre à prendre autrui en pitié et n'avait aucunement l'intention de se montrer trop gentil vers ceux-là.

" Nous ne pouvons pas vous loger gratuitement au Gold Saucer. Arrangez-vous avec des amis. " Leur avait-il répondu sèchement après que trois pères de famille se soient empressés de suggérer un séjour offert dans ledit parc d'attraction.

Il n'allait certainement pas payer les dommages d'un autre; pas de son vivant, en tout cas. Près d'une semaine s'écoula ainsi entre les travaux et les familles à intégrer quelque part, et Séphiroth se sentit presque soulagé quand le téléphone de son bureau temporaire se mit à sonner. Il laissa de côté la pile de papiers empilés sur le meuble – oh, comme il comprenait Léon à présent – et décrocha rapidement, trop heureux de la distraction.

" Séphiroth à l'appareil. " Dit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra décontractée.

" Bonjour, c'est Sora. Je vous sens stressé. " Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

L'argenté ne put se retenir de soupirer bruyamment. " Si peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Rien de particulier de mon côté. J'appelle pour savoir comment ça se passe chez vous. Oh, et aussi pour vous prévenir que le président Loire compte vous rendre visite dans les prochains jours. Il a beaucoup de choses à régler pour l'instant, mais dès qu'il aura fini le plus urgent, il vous rejoindra pour vous aider. "

" Il s'est proposé? " Demanda Séphiroth, surpris. Il ne connaissait pas tellement le président balambien et se demandait pourquoi il voudrait subitement le voir – hormis parce qu'il dirigeait Midgar.

" Disons que je l'ai poussé un peu. Il n'osait pas trop intervenir. " Admit le jeune châtain. Même sans le voir, l'argenté pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de se gratter la nuque. " J'espère que j'ai bien fait. "

" Ça me coûte de le dire, mais oui, tu as bien fait. " Un second soupir suivit sa réponse. " Tu dois être déçu. "

" Pas du tout. Il n'y a pas encore eu d'émeutes – pour moi, vous vous en sortez bien jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai pas encore de raison de regretter ma décision. " Le taquina gentiment Sora.

Séphiroth eut un sourire malicieux. " Attends un peu qu'on se revoie. Je te trouve bien trop prétentieux pour un gamin qui vient tout juste de laisser tomber les couches-culottes. "

" Admettez que ça a au moins le mérite de vous distraire un peu. "

Ça, l'argenté n'allait pas le nier. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti un tant soit peu amusé par quelque chose – et encore moins par quelqu'un.

" Comment ça se passe pour toi? " Il n'osa pas demander de nouvelles de Léon pour l'instant. Il se dit que si le général était dans un état critique, il serait mis au courant.

" C'est assez calme, bizarrement. On a bien nos blessés à soigner et des soldats qui viennent nous demander des détails sur le déroulement de la mission, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre. Ah si, on a dû faire arrêter un midgarien qui s'était infiltré dans le vaisseau et courait nu dans le hall. On suppose qu'il était complètement ivre au moment des faits. Il s'est endormi comme une souche dans sa cellule et ne s'est pas encore réveillé. "

" Il y a des fous partout. " Commenta Séphiroth. " Attends un instant. " Ajouta-t-il quand il vit Cloud s'approcher rapidement et lui faire de grands signes.

" Si c'est Sora, je veux lui parler. " Dit le blond, prêt à bondir sur le combiné si son ami refusait. Il n'en eut pas besoin car l'argenté le lui tendit docilement. " Sora? "

" Cloud? Comment tu vas? "

" Bien. Et toi? C'est pas trop dur dans le vaisseau? Personne ne t'embête? Si tu as des problèmes, il faut en parler aux généraux, d'accord? "

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. " Cloud, je ne suis plus à l'école primaire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà été briefé par Roxas à ce sujet. Il monte quasiment la garde devant la porte du bureau pendant la journée. S'il n'était pas aussi pointilleux sur tout et n'importe quoi, je le laisserais bien rester à l'intérieur avec moi. Pour ça, vous êtes pareils, tous les deux, à rechigner sur tout et à toujours vouloir me protéger. "

" Ça me rassure de savoir que quelqu'un prend la relève en mon absence. C'est presque comme si tu avais deux frères au lieu d'un seul. "

" Il n'y a bien que toi que ça amuse. " Se plaignit Sora, mais le blond savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

Cloud hésita pendant un long moment avant d'oser demander : " Comment il va, l'autre? "

" L'autre? " Répéta le jeune châtain, confus. " Ah, tu veux parler de Léon? Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Il a été soigné, mais le docteur Kadowaki est incapable de nous dire s'il va s'en sortir. "

Cloud devrait féliciter son jeune frère quand il le verrait. Il arrivait à dissimuler ses doutes à la perfection. Le blond ne se laissait pas duper, cependant. Il connaissait Sora et savait qu'il accordait bien plus d'importance à la condition du balafré.

" Hé, je vais te demander un truc et je veux que tu me répondes franchement, d'accord? " Fit Cloud. Il fit non de la tête quand Séphiroth lui demanda s'il devait sortir de la pièce. L'argenté les connaissait assez pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se dirait. " Tu es très proche de Léon, non? "

" Oui. " Fut la réponse simple de son frère.

" À quel point? " Insista Cloud.

" Je l'aime. " Une fois de plus, Sora n'avait pas hésité.

Le blond soupira. " Autant que ça, hein? Tu te doutes bien que je n'aime pas ça du tout. "

" Oui, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Pas tant que j'aurai une chance. " Cloud entendit Sora soupirer longuement dans le combiné. " C'est peut-être perdu d'avance, ou peut-être même que ça ne marchera pas de toute façon…mais je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie à regretter d'avoir baissé les bras aussi facilement. "

" Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le répéter quand même : dix ans, Sora, il y a dix ans d'écart entre vous deux. C'est presque comme si tu sortais avec moi! " S'indigna Cloud. Décidément, il ne risquait pas d'accepter une éventuelle relation entre les châtains. Mais zut, Léon ne pensait qu'avec son entrejambe, et Sora, son cher, tendre, innocent petit frère était tombé amoureux de ça? Où allait le monde?

" C'est vrai, mais mis à part toi et Riku, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il a ses défauts, je dois au moins reconnaître ça, mais on en a tous. Et puis son père m'adore déjà! " Ajouta Sora sur une note un peu plus enjouée.

" Je me demande si ça va continuer s'il apprend ça. " Marmonna le blond, têtu, comme à son habitude.

" On verra le moment venu. Je dois te laisser, Roxas a remarqué que je parlais pendant trop de temps et va sûrement – "

Clac. Cloud haussa les sourcils quand la connexion fut subitement interrompue. Souhaitant mentalement bonne chance à Sora, il raccrocha le téléphone à son tour. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Séphiroth, il se rendit enfin compte que ce dernier le fixait du regard.

" Est-ce que j'ai…bien compris? " Demanda lentement l'argenté, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Je voudrais bien te dire que non. " Se plaignit le blond en levant les mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux. Il était frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que Sora change d'avis. " Riku ne voit personne, non? Il pourrait peut-être – "

" Je crois qu'il s'est amouraché d'une jeune femme. " L'interrompit Séphiroth. " Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas te servir de mon fils pour assouvir tes intérêts personnels. " Cloud ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais son ami continua à parler. " Je vais être très franc avec toi. Je partage ton opinion, mais on ne peut pas forcer Sora à changer d'avis. Il est aussi borné que toi; ce serait une pure perte de temps et de l'énergie gaspillée bêtement. Voilà. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à autre chose. "

" Oh que non; on ne passe pas à autre chose! " S'emporta le blond. Zack choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le bureau, une autre pile de papiers dans les bras. Ses deux compagnons portèrent leur attention sur lui, et le pauvre brigadier se raidit des pieds à la tête. " Zack! Sora veut sortir avec Léon! " Lui dit Cloud, désespéré. Il fallait qu'il trouve une personne qui partage son opinion. Il devait forcément y en avoir une!

" Ah bon? C'est chouette, ça. " Se réjouit le brun, inconscient du fait qu'il venait de marcher sur une mine. " Ça leur fera beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. "

Le blond, qui avait prévu de partager le fond de sa pensée avec Zack, passa de la colère à la confusion la plus totale en un quart de seconde. " Comment ça? "

" Léon…comment dire? Il n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est un bon leader, mais il ne communique pas tellement avec son entourage; quoi qu'il me semble qu'il le fasse un peu plus ces derniers temps. Et pour Sora, je le trouve changé depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et en bien. Il a beaucoup mûri. C'est plus le petit pleurnichard que j'ai connu. "

" Sora n'est pas un pleurnichard! " Protesta Cloud.

" Dit un autre pleurnichard. " Marmonna Séphiroth assez fortement pour que seul Cloud puisse l'entendre. Le blond lui décocha un regard mauvais.

" Cloud, je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé. Tu dois apprendre à lâcher un peu ton frère. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller sans toi maintenant. " Conclut Zack. Il s'approcha de son amant et posa une main sur son épaule quand le blond sembla déprimé.

Et vraiment, il l'était un peu. Ces dernières années, il les avait vécues pour Sora. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre que lui dans son esprit. C'était douloureux, mais il devait se faire une raison : les choses avaient bel et bien changé. Cloud était avec Zack, Sora s'était fait une place dans le vaisseau balambien et avait grandi physiquement et mentalement en à peine un an. Son univers ne se composait plus uniquement de Cloud, et le blond en était encore moins le centre désormais. Sora ne dépendait plus de lui; son attention était ailleurs et il s'éloignait petit à petit.

" _Je dois me faire une raison._ " Se dit tristement le blond.

Mais c'était difficile quand, dans son esprit, son frère n'était encore qu'un enfant apeuré d'avoir tout juste perdu ses parents.

-oo-oo-

A/N : J'avais dit quatre ou cinq chapitres : ce sera en comptant les bonus, je crois. ^^; Le prochain chapitre sera officiellement le dernier. Il faut bien que l'histoire s'arrête un jour, sinon ça va devenir n'importe quoi. Comme Dragon Ball Z. XD (et là, je me fais des tas d'ennemis) J'espère n'avoir choqué personne avec la mort d'Aérith. Si ça peut vous consoler, dites-vous qu'elle est partie dignement. Quant à Léon…est-ce qu'il va survivre à sa terrible blessure? Il faudra attendre un peu pour le savoir. Comme toujours, mille mercis aux reviewers(euses), à ceux et celles qui suivent l'histoire et qui, parfois, l'ajoutent à leurs favoris/aux alertes. Flammichou, j'oublie pas ton merci spécial Flammichou. Alors voilà : un grand, énorme, sublime merci à toi livré en personne par Terra en caleçon à motif cœurs! (tu parles d'un tue l'amour!)


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-oo-

" Je dois te laisser, Roxas a remarqué que je parlais pendant trop de temps et va sûrement – "

Sora n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Roxas avait appuyé sur la touche "raccrocher", l'air mécontent. Le jeune châtain ne cacha pas le long soupir qu'il poussa tandis qu'il reposait le combiné sur son support.

" Sora, tu n'es pas là pour discuter au téléphone. S'il y a un problème – "

" Il faut que je sois prêt à y remédier, je sais, mais quel mal est-ce qu'il y a à s'assurer que des soldats en mission n'en ont pas, eux? Il n'y a rien à faire ici; je peux bien prendre quelques minutes pour demander des nouvelles. " Se plaignit le jeune châtain en faisant la moue.

" Je crois que tu ne prends pas ton rôle assez au sérieux. Léon était comme il était, mais jamais il – "

" Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était déjà mort. " Le coupa sèchement Sora, la moue oubliée le temps d'envoyer un regard noir au jeune général.

Roxas grommela sourdement. " Je ne cherche pas à être méchant en disant ça, mais vu son état actuel, c'est presque comme si c'était le cas. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. "

" Ça te fait donc si peu d'effet? " S'indigna le châtain.

" Je fais d'abord mon travail, Sora, et tu devrais en faire autant. C'est ce que Léon nous a toujours appris. " Rétorqua sèchement Roxas. Il regretta un peu le ton qu'il avait employé en voyant la réaction du jeune châtain. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et se mordait douloureusement la lèvre. Sans un mot, le jeune général fit le tour du bureau pour se tenir à côté de Sora. Il fit pivoter le siège et prit le châtain dans ses bras. " Excuse-moi, Sora. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas ici depuis aussi longtemps que nous. "

" Non, tu as raison. Je devrais faire plus attention, mais c'est tellement difficile. " Confia Sora en fermant les yeux. Il préfèrerait tellement que ce soit Léon devant lui plutôt que Roxas, mais il s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Le jeune général se montrait affectueux tellement rarement qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en plaindre.

Derrière Roxas, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, puis une exclamation de surprise suivit. Des bruits de pas précipités firent ouvrir les yeux du jeune châtain, qui se retrouva subitement arraché des bras de Roxas.

" Et avec ton sosie! Comment tu peux me faire ça, Roxy? " Gémit bruyamment Axel en leur lançant des regards accusateurs.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. " Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que t'es au moins aussi con que Réno? "

Le roux écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. " Tu viens de m'arracher le cœur et de le briser juste sous mes yeux. "

" Il en faut plus que ça pour te décourager. " Commenta le blond en haussant les épaules. " Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, on ne faisait rien de mal. N'est-ce pas, Sora? "

Le jeune châtain acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. " Roxas est comme un frère pour moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. " Ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Axel.

Ça sembla marcher à la perfection, car le général les regarda tour à tour avant d'afficher un sourire bêta. " Ça m'étonnerait pas que vous le soyez vraiment. Vous avez déjà remarqué à quel point vous vous ressemblez? "

" Tu trouves? " Demandèrent les prétendus jumeaux à l'unisson en s'observant mutuellement.

" Carrément. Si vous aviez la même coupe de cheveux, ça crèverait les yeux. " Insista Axel.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sora voyait effectivement quelques traits de ressemblance entre lui et Roxas – et même quelques uns avec Cloud. Cependant…

" Nos parents n'ont jamais parlé d'un troisième enfant, alors je doute fort que ça soit possible. " Confia Sora, sûr de lui. " Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici? "

" Oh, c'était pour aller manger avec Roxas. Tu veux te joindre à nous? " Répondit Axel.

Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du bureau. Il était une heure de l'après-midi passée.

" Je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard. " Dit Sora avec un petit sourire.

Il n'avait vraiment pas faim pour l'instant. Il attendrait encore un peu et si jamais son estomac ne réclamait toujours rien, il se forcerait à prendre un repas léger. Il ne pouvait pas passer la journée entière sans rien avaler. Il avait déjà fait une croix sur son petit-déjeuner et ne ferait pas de même avec le déjeuner. Quand une demi-heure passa et qu'il ne sentit pas son estomac se creuser, Sora décida d'aller malgré tout à la cafétéria. Les odeurs de nourriture le mettraient peut-être en appétit. Dans le hall, il croisa de nombreux soldats qui le saluèrent, certains s'arrêtant même de marcher le temps qu'il passe devant eux. Il avait horreur de ça. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà décidé qu'il prendrait la relève alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un suppléant provisoire. Il retrouverait bien vite sa place en bas de l'échelle; il l'espérait.

Sa subite baisse de moral le fit changer de destination. Sans lever la tête pour répondre aux salutations de ses semblables, Sora se dirigea droit vers l'infirmerie. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris d'y trouver le docteur Kadowaki, assise à son bureau. La dame travaillait sur son ordinateur et tapait ce que le jeune châtain soupçonna être des rapports sur l'état de santé des soldats. Il savait qu'elle devait en envoyer régulièrement à Laguna pour le tenir informé de la condition de ses troupes.

" Sora? " Demanda-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux de son écran. " Tu n'es pas parti manger? " Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à le sermonner.

" Pas encore. " Répondit-il pour la rassurer. " Je venais faire un tour avant d'aller déjeuner. "

" Il va bientôt être quatorze heures. " Insista l'infirmière.

" Je ne resterai pas longtemps. " Sora décida de se montrer aussi entêté.

Et ça lui réussit. Le docteur Kadowaki soupira longuement et se leva.

" J'ai une course à faire rapidement. Je peux te confier l'infirmerie pendant ce temps-là? " Demanda-t-elle après s'être étirée.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, content qu'elle s'absente. Il préférait être un peu seul avec Léon; quand le docteur restait là, il n'osait jamais faire quoi que ce fût de peur de se faire gronder. Le simple fait de lui prendre la main semblait être trop risqué. Quand le châtain fut certain d'être seul, il se dirigea vers la chambre du balafré. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait été amené dans le vaisseau. Son expression elle-même semblait figée à jamais. Sora prit place sur le tabouret placé près du chevet du blessé et le regarda sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Le teint de Léon était grisâtre et ses lèvres n'avaient pas une couleur plus encourageante. Ses cheveux étaient sales, son haleine empestait dans le petit compartiment, mais malgré tout ça, le plus jeune le trouvait aussi séduisant que lorsqu'il marchait encore à ses côtés.

" Salut. " Murmura finalement Sora en prenant la main de l'homme avec beaucoup d'hésitation. " Je suis venu voir comment ça va. " Il rit jaune. " Stupide, je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d'espérer, n'est-ce pas? "

Le jeune châtain leva les yeux vers le général, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui réponde.

" Je me suis fait engueuler par Roxas aujourd'hui. Il dit que je ne suis pas assez concentré pour surveiller le vaisseau. Et vous savez quoi? Il a parfaitement raison. Diriger des troupes pendant une opération militaire et s'occuper d'un vaisseau entier, ce sont deux choses bien différentes en fait. Je suis peut-être fait pour l'un, mais pas pour l'autre. " Il ne quittait pas le visage de Léon des yeux pendant qu'il parlait et à sa grande frustration, ce dernier ne réagissait absolument pas. " Il faut que vous reveniez. Je ne peux pas vous remplacer, que ce soit aux commandes du navire ou… " Il déglutit. " Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de vous. "

Il serra un peu plus la main de Léon dans la sienne en se disant que si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas, leur contact réussirait peut-être là où le son de sa voix avait échoué, mais ce fut à nouveau sans succès. Le plus jeune poussa un long soupir et pressa le dos de la main du blessé contre son front. Sora prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se ressaisir puis, quand il se fut calmé, il lâcha la main du balafré et sortit de la chambre. Il vagabonda dans la salle principale pendant quelques minutes et ne partit que lorsque le docteur Kadowaki fut revenue.

Comme chaque fois qu'il allait rendre visite à Léon, il se sentait à la fois angoissé et apaisé en sortant de l'infirmerie. Sora stoppa quand il eut rejoint le hall et tourna la tête vers la cafétéria. Finalement, peut-être qu'il sauterait un second repas aujourd'hui.

-o-o-

Nida avait reçu l'ordre de retourner à Balamb City. Séphiroth ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide pour l'instant, et Laguna avait lui-même fait la demande. Il ne pouvait pas encore sortir de la ville et voulait voir son fils. Sora le contactait régulièrement pour le tenir informé de la condition du balafré, mais ne voyant aucune amélioration, le président avait souhaité le retour du vaisseau. Le jeune châtain ne souhaitait pas imaginer ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Laguna quand il avait fait sa demande.

À son grand étonnement, retourner sur la terre ferme lui fit un bien fou. Aussitôt le navire arrivé à bon port, Sora était sorti avec les autres soldats et s'était promené en ville. Il avait apprécié de sentir le vent caresser son visage, s'était régalé de la chaleur timide des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et avait aspiré de grandes bouffées d'air marin. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié d'enfiler un manteau et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les habitants lui lancèrent des regards inquiets. Il n'avait pas si froid; il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange. Et s'il tremblait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il évacuait tout le stress accumulé depuis la prise de la tour Shinra.

Agacé par tous ces regards scrutateurs, Sora décida d'aller rendre visite à Edea et Riku. Eux au moins l'accueilleraient chaleureusement. Il se rendit au port, monta dans l'une des barques et se fit conduire jusqu'à l'îlot appartenant à Balamb. Quand il mit le pied à terre, il accéléra le pas et se rendit chez la mère de son meilleur ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva sur le pas de la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas là pour répondre. Que ferait-il dans ce cas? Choisissant de n'y réfléchir que s'il y était obligé, Sora frappa fermement à la porte.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne réponde. Edea était venue lui ouvrir, mais ce qu'elle vit ne sembla pas à son goût. Sans un mot, elle fit entrer le jeune châtain à l'intérieur, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et jeta une épaisse couverture sur ses épaules avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante à la main.

" Je te perds de vue pendant un peu trop longtemps et voilà ce que je retrouve : un garçon complètement gelé. " Le réprimanda-t-elle en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle le regarda siroter le chocolat qu'elle lui avait apporté. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sora? "

Il leva les yeux du tapis pour regarder Edea. " Rien de grave. Ça s'arrangera. "

" Rien de grave, tu dis? Tu es sorti sans manteau alors qu'on est au bord de la gelée, tu as les joues creuses et des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Permets-moi de douter de ce que tu me dis. " Répondit la mère de Riku sans chercher à se montrer tendre.

" Tout est si compliqué ces derniers temps. " Marmonna-t-il. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse et se prit la tête entre les mains. " Je n'arrive à rien et Léon ne se réveille toujours pas. "

" Léon? " Répéta Edea, confuse pendant un instant. " Oh, tu veux parler du Général Leonhart? Alors sa condition est aussi terrible que ce que j'ai entendu dire… "

" Elle ne le serait pas si j'avais été plus prudent. Il a été blessé en voulant me protéger. " Confia le jeune châtain en resserrant la couverture autour de lui. " S'il ne survivait pas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. "

La brune croisa les bras et soupira bruyamment. " Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il veut? "

" Pardon? "

" Le Général Leonhart ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu passes ton temps à pleurnicher. Il doit pouvoir compter sur toi pour prendre la relève si jamais il ne pouvait pas assurer son service. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu te laisses aller et tu viens pleurer à ma porte au lieu de faire ton devoir. S'il te voyait, il serait probablement très déçu. Et crois-moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de tout lui raconter quand il se sera réveillé. " Le gronda la brune. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton une seule fois, mais elle avait parlé assez sèchement pour ne pas avoir à le faire.

Sora fut pris de court par la réaction de la mère de Riku. Elle qui était d'habitude si douce et compréhensive. La voilà qui commençait à ressembler à Séphiroth en personne. N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait sermonné pour avoir parlé trop rudement à Sora des mois plus tôt? Pourtant, le jeune châtain devait avouer une chose : ça avait eu plus d'effet que toutes les bonnes paroles du monde. Il avait été tellement choqué par cette réaction pour le moins inattendue qu'il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé en sursaut.

Edea avait raison. Il s'était absenté du vaisseau bien trop longtemps. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il tendit le bras, termina son chocolat et posa la couverture sur le divan en se levant.

" Merci, je me sens déjà mieux. " Déclara-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

" Alors vas-t'en d'ici, soldat. " Répondit Edea, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Sora la salua et sortit de la maison d'un pas rapide. Aussitôt eut-il mis le nez dehors qu'il se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds une nouvelle fois. Il faisait décidément bien froid.

-o-o-

Kairi s'était redressée subitement en voyant la forme du vaisseau balambien s'approcher de la ville. Elle se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle ne put réprimer une expression de joie quand ses doutes furent confirmés.

" Riku! Ils sont revenus! " S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Elle vit l'argenté s'asseoir péniblement, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Ils s'étaient assoupis après s'être installés sur le lit pour discuter.

" Qui ça? " Demanda-t-il avant de bâiller comme une carpe.

" Les soldats, bien sûr! " Répondit-elle. " Et si on allait à leur rencontre? "

" T'es folle! T'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait dehors? On est bien mieux ici, au chaud. " Dit Riku en se laissant tomber.

" Fais la marmotte si tu veux; moi, j'y vais. " Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa commode pour en sortir son manteau le plus chaud.

" Quoi? Tu vas vraiment me laisser tout seul ici? " Se plaignit l'argenté en la regardant se préparer à partir. Quand Kairi passa la porte de la chambre, il s'empressa de la rejoindre. " Attends-moi, je viens aussi! "

La rousse se retint de sourire. Si on lui avait dit que Riku serait du genre à la suivre partout, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru; sauf si l'information lui avait été révélée par Sora évidemment. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver Axel! Et Sora aussi, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas parlé pendant très longtemps, mais elle s'était sentie immédiatement attirée par le jeune châtain. Quelques minutes avaient suffi à les rendre complices et à s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient de nombreux points en commun. Kairi avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Comme il était le meilleur ami de Riku, ce ne serait sans doute pas très compliqué d'y parvenir.

Elle ralentit le pas pour laisser Riku la rattraper puis reprit son rythme. Ils arrivèrent au port en moins de dix minutes, mais n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour voir tout le monde. À bord, ils ne trouvèrent que Luxord et Quistis, en pleine discussion dans le hall. Les deux plus jeunes les saluèrent poliment et demandèrent où ils pourraient trouver Axel et Sora.

" J'ai vu Sora quitter le vaisseau il y a un petit moment. Par contre, Axel doit encore être là quelque part. Si tu vas voir dans sa chambre, je ne saurai que trop te conseiller de frapper et d'attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer. " Répondit Luxord avec cet air malicieux qui lui était propre.

Comprenant immédiatement le sous-entendu, Kairi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le remercia. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'au dortoir pour trouver son frère. Il se trouvait sur le campus et discutait avec un petit groupe d'amis. La rousse reconnut aisément Roxas, mais elle eut plus de difficultés avec les deux autres personnes.

" Hé, Kairi! " L'appela Axel quand il la vit arriver vers lui.

La jeune femme ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps et courut à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme. Le général l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre avant de pivoter sur lui-même.

" Bon sang, ce que t'es devenue lourde, petite sœur. " La taquina-t-il en la reposant à terre.

Kairi eut un air offusqué et le frappa à l'épaule. " Je ne suis pas lourde! C'est juste mon manteau qui est gros! "

" Hé, on ne prend pas les poids plume dans l'armée. Je te faisais un compliment! " Se défendit Axel en se massant l'épaule. Depuis quand Kairi frappait-elle aussi fort?

" C'est ta petite sœur? " S'étonna l'un des garçons qui discutaient avec Axel avant leur arrivée. " Elle est trop mignonne! "

" Kairi, je te présente Demyx. Il est devenu soldat ce printemps-ci. " Les présenta le roux. " Et le muet à côté de lui, c'est Zexion. Il est soldat lui aussi. "

" Je ne suis certainement pas muet. " Commenta Zexion, son œil unique tourné vers le roux et le regardant avec dédain.

" Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être très bientôt. " Répondit Kairi. Elle leva une main et plaça des mèches gênantes derrière son oreille.

" Tu veux t'engager? " Demanda Demyx, étonné.

" Oui, et devenir aussi forte que mon frère. "

" _Elle est en bonne voie, la petite peste._ " Se dit amèrement Axel, dont l'épaule le faisait encore un peu souffrir.

Riku et Kairi restèrent avec eux et continuèrent à discuter. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, Réno et Rude les rejoignirent à leur tour. Expliquer toute la situation à la jeune femme s'avéra plus délicat que les frères ne l'avaient pensé. Cependant, quand tout fut dit, Kairi se montra compréhensive et souhaita la bienvenue à Réno; qui en fut tellement ému qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer. Rude l'obligea à se reprendre d'un simple geste de la main.

" Tu crois que je peux aller m'inscrire maintenant? " Demanda Kairi à Axel alors qu'ils retournaient tous à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

" Euh, je sais pas trop. " Admit le général en se grattant la nuque. " Ça peut attendre encore un peu, non? "

" Pourquoi? " Voulut savoir la rousse, curieuse.

Les soldats échangèrent plusieurs regards entre eux, et Kairi sut alors qu'elle venait de poser une question délicate. Elle s'apprêtait à leur dire d'oublier, qu'elle se montrerait un peu plus patiente, mais son frère répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

" Léon a été gravement blessé pendant l'assaut de la tour Shinra. S'il se réveille, il s'en chargera, sinon ça devra attendre un petit moment. Il va falloir choisir un successeur et comme Léon n'a jamais désigné qui que ce soit à ce poste… " Expliqua Axel.

Riku stoppa net. " Léon a été blessé? " Demanda-t-il, surpris. Dans son esprit, le balafré était l'un de ces super soldats qui ne tombaient jamais, même sous les coups les plus durs. " Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? "

" J'ai pas très bien vu, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'était pour protéger Sora. Rufus a essayé de le descendre et Léon s'est interposé pour empêcher ça. "

L'argenté en resta pantois. Léon était-il vraiment capable de se montrer gentil? Bah, si ç'avait été Riku, le pauvre serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Malgré ses mauvaises pensées, l'argenté se sentait redevable; il avait protégé son meilleur ami quand lui en avait été incapable. Oh, il avait voulu venir avec eux, mais Séphiroth l'avait piégé. Un vilain coup à la nuque et il s'était évanoui assez longtemps pour que le vaisseau soit déjà loin.

Il le lui ferait payer un jour. Probablement.

Kairi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je comprends. Je vais attendre encore un peu alors. Je ne suis plus à quelques mois près. "

Pour toute réponse, Axel lui sourit et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

-o-o-

Lorsqu'il fut de retour au port sur le chemin du retour jusqu'au vaisseau, Sora fut surpris de trouver Tifa sur la rive, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Il hésita longuement avant de décider d'aller lui parler. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un mot et se tint à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle parle la première. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce le moindre mot ni ne fasse de bruit. Ce fut la brune qui brisa le silence la première.

" C'est terriblement calme maintenant. " Dit-elle absentement sans tourner la tête vers lui. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela, Sora préféra rester muet. " Tellement calme que ça me ferait presque peur. "

Quand il se tourna enfin vers elle, le jeune châtain la surprit pendant qu'elle levait une main à son visage pour essuyer une larme.

" Je n'arrête pas de la revoir quoi que je fasse. J'ai beau essayer de m'occuper, ça ne change rien. Elle me manque tellement que j'en deviendrais folle. " Poursuivit Tifa sans s'occuper du plus jeune, à tel point que Sora se demanda si elle s'était véritablement rendue compte qu'il était là. " Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle veut que je la rejoigne. " Dit-elle, le regard attiré par les faibles remous à la surface de l'eau. " Je ne sais plus quoi faire. "

Sora baissa les yeux. " Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait? Ne s'est-elle pas sacrifiée pour vous sauver? " Sora avait entendu des soldats parler de la mort tragique d'Aérith. Il en avait été chagriné, même si la jeune femme avait cherché à les renvoyer, son frère et lui, auprès de la Shinra. La pauvre avait eu ses raisons, et Sora l'avait parfaitement comprise. " Abandonner, ce serait rendre son geste inutile. Vous pensez vraiment que ça lui ferait plaisir? "

" Aérith était gentille; plus que n'importe qui. " Sanglota subitement Tifa. Malgré son chagrin, elle restait debout et gardait la tête haute. " Elle adorait les fleurs. "

" Il faut beaucoup de patience et de courage pour s'occuper d'elles. Parfois, elles ne survivent pas très longtemps, mais les fleurs les plus fragiles sont bien souvent les plus jolies. "

" Aérith était la plus jolie. " Commenta Tifa.

" Et je suis sûr qu'elle pensait la même chose de vous. Elle voulait sûrement aussi que la fleur qu'elle chérissait tant survive et s'épanouisse le plus longtemps possible, et non qu'elle se laisse mourir après son départ. Les plantes sont un peu comme nous dans le fond. Elles ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce au début de leur existence, mais à mesure que le temps passe, elles deviennent capables de continuer à grandir sans l'aide de personne. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est la meilleure récompense qu'on puisse offrir aux personnes qui nous ont aidés. C'est aussi une façon de leur montrer à quel point nous sommes reconnaissants de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous et qu'ils n'ont pas fait d'efforts inutilement. " Dit patiemment Sora.

À mesure qu'il parlait, il voyait la brune l'écouter attentivement et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Quand la femme général se fut calmée, elle se tourna vers le plus jeune. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés tant elle avait pleuré.

" Alors, d'après toi, je ne suis pas lâche? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Il est plus difficile d'affronter ses problèmes que de les fuir. "

À nouveau, Tifa regarda droit devant elle. " Je voudrais rester seule encore un peu. " Dit-elle d'une si petite voix que Sora dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. " Je vous rejoindrai tous sur le vaisseau d'ici peu. " Ajouta-t-elle quand le plus jeune n'osa pas partir.

Sora acquiesça lentement de la tête puis se dirigea vers le vaisseau balambien, non sans inquiétude. Il se promit d'envoyer quelqu'un si Tifa n'était pas de retour d'ici une heure. D'ici là, il lui ferait confiance. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall du vaisseau, Sora aperçut Laguna. Le président balambien sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, l'air grave. C'était bien la première fois que le père de Léon semblait aussi sérieux. Le pauvre devait se faire un sang d'encre, à tel point qu'il passa à côté du jeune châtain sans l'apercevoir. Seul Kiros offrit un "bonjour" timide à Sora, qui le lui rendit avec aussi peu d'assurance.

Une dizaine de pas plus tard et ce fut cette fois au tour de Riku et de Kairi de le croiser. Les salutations se firent de façon bien plus enjouée cette fois. L'argenté n'avait pas eu le temps de poser les yeux sur son meilleur ami que la rousse se jetait déjà sur lui.

" Sora! Tu m'as manqué! " Confia Kairi en le serrant dans ses bras. " Comment tu vas? Tu n'as pas eu de soucis? "

" Bonjour, Kairi. " Répondit Sora en se reculant pour retrouver un peu de son espace personnel. " Je vais bien. Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas une égratignure. "

" Tant mieux. " Dit-elle, soulagée. " Oh! Pardon! Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que j'aurais dû laisser Riku te dire bonjour en premier! "

" C'est pas grave. " Dit le châtain, amusé par sa réaction. " Tu as l'air en forme, Riku. " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son ami d'enfance.

" Je peux pas en dire autant de toi. Ton dernier repas remonte à quand? " Répondit franchement l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Il esquiva aisément le coude de Kairi qui s'était approché rapidement de ses côtes.

" À pas très longtemps. " Répondit le châtain sans trop espérer réussir à tromper Riku. Quand ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ajouta : " Promis, je mange normalement à partir de maintenant. "

" Y a plutôt intérêt. Je viendrai ici à tous les repas pour vérifier que tu manges vraiment s'il le faut. " Le prévint Riku. Sora ne mettrait pas sa parole en doute; il savait très bien qu'il en serait capable.

" Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici? " Demanda Sora pour changer de sujet.

" Je voulais m'engager, mais mon frère m'a conseillé d'attendre encore un peu. " Dit Kairi avec un sourire radieux pour essayer de dissiper la tension entre les deux garçons. " Ça me fait penser : qui s'occupe de tout diriger pour l'instant? "

" Moi. " Répondit le châtain. " Je m'en serais bien occupé si je savais comment ça se passe. Pour ma part, on m'a quasiment imposé d'entrer dans l'armée sans que j'aie quoi que ce soit à faire alors… "

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. " Alors c'est toi leur chef? Ouah! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Difficile à croire. " Dit une femme derrière le petit groupe. Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Lightning marchant dans leur direction. Elle les salua tous d'un simple signe de tête. " C'est à toi que je dois m'adresser alors? "

" C'est à quel sujet? " Demanda le châtain.

Sentant que leur présence serait une gêne pour Sora, Riku et Kairi décidèrent de s'éclipser pour l'instant. Ils pourraient toujours revenir plus tard pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien à bord. Avoir vu Sora avec une mine pareille avait beaucoup inquiété Riku, qui ne s'en était pas caché. Kairi, elle, ne montrait rien.

" On me fait une mauvaise farce. " Se plaignit la femme à voix basse. Elle poussa un soupir discret. " J'ai besoin de téléphoner assez rapidement. La cabine du dortoir est indisponible pour l'instant. "

" Je vais vous conduire dans le bureau de Léon. Vous serez plus tranquille pour parler. " Lui dit le jeune châtain en commençant à s'éloigner.

Sans un mot, Lightning le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le plus jeune se sentit gêné par le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Quelque chose lui disait que sa présence agaçait fortement la jeune femme, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. Il choisit de ne pas trop y penser et entra dans le bureau de Léon. Il désigna le téléphone posé sur le meuble et fit pour sortir de la pièce.

" Reste. J'aurai à te parler quand j'en aurai fini avec mon appel. " Lui ordonna Lightning en prenant le combiné.

Le bruit des touches qu'elle pressait couvrit celui que fit Sora en déglutissant. La femme soldat s'appuya sur le bord du bureau, l'air très calme, et attendit patiemment une réponse. Visiblement, celle qu'elle reçut ne lui plut guère car elle fronça les sourcils.

" Passe-moi plutôt Serah. " Dit-elle sèchement. Un soupir plus tard et elle reprenait. " C'est moi. Je suis toujours à Balamb. Il va sûrement me falloir un peu plus de temps que prévu pour revenir à Bodhum. Des choses pas nettes se sont passées récemment et les communications avec l'extérieur ont été coupées. Je devrai me passer de vaisseau. " Elle marqua une longue pause, probablement le temps que son interlocutrice ait fini de parler. " Je sais. Moi aussi. À bientôt. " Et elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Sora. " Pas trop long? "

" Non. " Répondit sincèrement le châtain. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas osé dire le contraire.

" Je crois que je me suis trompée à ton sujet à Bodhum. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme un môme. " Dit Lightning, les bras croisés.

" Il n'y a pas eu de mal. "

" Votre supérieur a été salement amoché. " Continua-t-elle sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il lui répondait. " Tu comptes vraiment le remplacer? "

" Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis les généraux m'aident. "

" Pour combien de temps encore? " Dit la jeune femme en quittant sa place pour s'approcher de lui. " Une semaine? Un jour? Il faudra bien laisser la place à une personne plus…expérimentée. "

" Quelqu'un comme vous? " Demanda Sora, aussitôt sur la défensive, mais aussi vexé d'être sous-estimé à ce point.

" Certainement pas. Je ne suis même pas d'ici. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que diriger toute une armée est une tâche bien trop difficile pour toi. Trop de responsabilités, trop de choses à penser. Et tu n'es soldat que depuis peu si j'ai bien compris. Ne t'attends pas à réussir à remplacer quelqu'un comme le Général Leonhart sans la moindre difficulté. " Dit Lightning sur un ton neutre presque froid.

" En gros, vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne suis qu'un incapable. "

" Je suis en train de dire qu'il ne faut pas t'en vouloir si certaines choses t'échappent. Il faut des années d'expériences pour arriver à ce poste; des années que tu n'as pas encore. Mais si tu le veux, je peux rester encore un peu ici et t'épauler le temps que le reste des soldats aient la tête sur les épaules à nouveau. " Offrit-elle. Sora crut l'entendre marmonner un "chamboulés pour un rien" mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Je vous remercie, mais je crois que je commencerais mal si je me reposais déjà sur autant de personnes. "

" Personne ne sait quand il va se réveiller; si ça se produit un jour. "

Les paroles de la jeune femme eurent l'effet d'un poids énorme qu'on venait de poser sur les épaules de Sora. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pensé à sa situation à long terme, comme lorsqu'il avait conclu son marché avec Léon. Cette fois-ci aussi, il serait peut-être préférable de porter le regard un peu plus loin, et l'idée l'effrayait horriblement.

Sentant le désarroi de Sora, Lightning leva une main et la passa doucement dans des mèches châtaines. " Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seul. " Le rassura-t-elle.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, espérant qu'elle avait raison.

-o-o-

Séphiroth soupira longuement et faillit s'affaler sur son bureau, mais l'entrée subite de Cloud le retint de se relâcher. Pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de son ami de longue date et décida de se montrer un peu plus faible que d'habitude. Le voyant faire, le blond haussa un sourcil.

" Tu es malade? " Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

" Où en sont les habitants? " Séphiroth choisit d'ignorer ouvertement la question de son ami.

" Pour les constructions? Pas très loin. "

" Non, pour l'élection de leur président. Je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici. " Se plaindre n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait dû accumuler tellement de pression qu'il avait besoin de la relâcher d'une façon ou d'une autre – et l'autre option n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup plu au blond.

" Ah, ça. Ils n'en parlent pas encore. " Répondit franchement le blond, les yeux levés au plafond tandis qu'il y réfléchissait. " En fait, je pense qu'ils te considèrent déjà comme leur – "

La phrase de Cloud fut interrompue lorsqu'une main se plaqua contre son visage et le tira vers le bas pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le bureau. Des yeux bleus écarquillés croisèrent ceux, meurtriers, de l'argenté, qui s'était penché au dessus de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

" Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase. " Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Cloud pâlit à vue d'œil. Zack entra à ce moment précis, les surprenant dans une position compromettante – de son point de vue. Offusqué, il se précipita vers le bureau pour repousser Séphiroth et aider son amant à se redresser. Le blond se massa l'arrière de la tête, maudissant silencieusement l'argenté et son manque de délicatesse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais? C'est pas cool de faire ça, surtout que t'es déjà marié je te signale! " S'emporta le brun, rouge de colère.

" Mais pourquoi tu – " Commença Séphiroth, confus. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume. " Mais non, je n'étais pas en train de – ! Oh et puis fermez-la, d'abord. "

" Zack, il a juste essayé de me faire avoir une commotion cérébrale. " Lança sèchement Cloud en se tournant vers le président provisoire. " Et pour rien, en plus. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici? " Questionna Séphiroth en se tournant vers le troisième homme.

" Ah oui! " S'exclama Zack, le sourire aux lèvres cette fois. " En me promenant en ville, j'ai entendu les habitants parler. "

" Voilà qui est étonnant. " Dit l'argenté avec un sourire en coin.

" Et il n'a été question que de toi. On dirait qu'ils sont satisfaits de ton travail et qu'ils seraient même prêts à – "

Cloud poussa Zack sur le côté pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé par le pot de crayons que Séphiroth lui avait jeté à la figure.

" T'as un sérieux problème. " Lui dit franchement le blond, les sourcils froncés.

" Je veux bien te croire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir que je reste ici? Il est hors de question qu'on me cloue à ce satané bureau une semaine de plus! Nouveau président ou pas, dans sept jours, je me tire d'ici pour reprendre ma place dans l'armée. "

" T'as l'air d'oublier tous les privilèges auxquels t'aurais droit en étant président. " Lui fit remarquer Zack.

" Tu as l'air d'oublier à quel point je rame depuis que je suis ici. Rufus a foutu un bordel monstre et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais tout réparer derrière lui. Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années au rang de général pour finir comme ça. J'ai besoin de bouger et de me défouler, et sachez que si je me retrouve coincé ici, c'est sur _vous_ que je vais me défouler, alors je vous conseille d'aller leur mettre de meilleures idées en tête et maintenant! " Tonna l'argenté.

Cloud et Zack se foncèrent l'un dans l'autre en voulant partir à toute vitesse. Quand Séphiroth entrait dans une colère noire, il valait mieux être le plus loin possible, et c'était justement ce qu'ils allaient faire : prendre leurs distances. L'argenté les regarda déguerpir, satisfait de son petit effet, pour finalement hausser un sourcil quand deux autres hommes entrèrent. Les inconnus se retournèrent pour observer le duo en fuite, curieux.

" Monsieur Loire? " Demanda Séphiroth sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Lui-même. " Dit celui aux cheveux longs en tendant une main vers l'argenté. " Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà rencontré mon assistant et grand ami, Kiros. "

" Ah. " Dit l'argenté, plus pour lui-même que pour ses visiteurs.

" Je me permets de venir voir comment vous vous en sortez à votre nouveau poste. " Commença Laguna.

" Temporaire. " Précisa Séphiroth.

" Et apparemment, vous vous débrouillez fort bien. J'ai pris la liberté de me renseigner auprès des habitants, et ils se disent satisfaits de votre travail jusqu'à présent. " Continua le président de Balamb, peu affecté par l'intervention du soldat.

" Vous vous permettez beaucoup de choses à ce que je vois. " Dit franchement l'argenté en s'asseyant. Il s'enfonça dans son siège pour plus de confort et leva un regard amusé vers le duo choqué par sa réponse.

Laguna fut le premier à se reprendre. " Ça me semble nécessaire quand un blanc bec incapable de se contrôler est placé à la tête d'une nation. " Dit-il sèchement.

Séphiroth haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

" Votre rôle ne se limite pas à dire qui doit faire quoi. Vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple afin que le peuple vous respecte et vous admire. En agissant comme je viens de vous voir le faire, vous n'êtes à mes yeux rien de plus qu'une copie de Rufus Shinra. " À ces mots, Séphiroth se leva brusquement de sa chaise, furieux, mais Kiros vint se tenir à côté de Laguna, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. " Mais j'ai confiance en Sora, aussi je pense ne pas me tromper en justifiant votre comportement par une trop grande quantité de responsabilités qui vous est tombée sur les épaules du jour au lendemain. "

L'argenté s'assit de nouveau en poussant un long soupir. Le président Loire avait vu juste, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre à haute voix. Laguna sembla le comprendre, car il continua.

" C'est la raison de ma présence. Il y a quelques petites choses que vous avez besoin de connaître afin que votre mission se déroule dans les meilleures conditions, et ce jusqu'à son terme. "

" Justement, le problème est que personne ici ne veut me voir partir. " Dit Séphiroth en se massant les tempes. Il pouvait déjà sentir un mal de crâne sur le point de s'intensifier. " S'ils ne se décident pas à choisir une autre personne, je risque d'être coincé ici pendant un bon bout de temps. Et franchement, si c'est ça la vie d'un président, je préfère en être éloigné le plus possible. "

" Et vous dites ça après une semaine. J'ai détesté mon boulot pendant des mois. " Se confia Laguna, qui prit l'initiative de prendre place sur l'un des sièges puisque l'argenté ne semblait pas décidé à l'y inviter. La révélation faite par le brun sembla déplaire à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, car il lui lança un regard réprobateur. " Il m'a fallu du temps avant de vraiment m'habituer à mes nouvelles fonctions, et ce n'est qu'une fois que je me suis entouré que les choses se sont simplifiées. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un. "

" Vous n'êtes que deux? " Demanda Séphiroth, incrédule.

" Non, c'est juste une façon de parler. Mais revenons-en plutôt à votre cas à vous. " Reprit Laguna. " Si vous essayez de tout faire seul dans votre coin, il ne faut pas vous étonner de craquer aussi rapidement. Si on vous a laissé deux soldats, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils sont là pour vous aider. Confiez-leur des responsabilités. Rufus avait cet énorme défaut de toujours tout garder pour lui. Montrez que vous savez partager; qu'il s'agisse de biens ou de votre travail. Plus tôt vous vous y prendrez, mieux ce sera. "

" Mais Cloud et Zack ne sont jamais parvenus à un rang aussi haut que le mien. Ils ne sont pas encore habitués à devoir prendre d'aussi lourdes responsabilités. " Insista l'argenté.

" J'étais garçon de cuisine avant que Laguna vienne me chercher pour devenir son assistant. " Intervint Kiros, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

" Et il fait de l'excellent travail. " Conclut le président balambien en hochant vigoureusement la tête. " On se fait confiance, alors tout se passe très bien. "

Alors, ce n'était qu'une question de confiance? Séphiroth pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'avait aucun doute au sujet de ses deux amis. Il ne voulait simplement rien leur imposer. Il leur en parlerait à leur retour et agirait en fonction de leurs réactions. S'ils refusaient, il chercherait quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper le poste; mais il préfèrerait avoir à ses côtés une personne qu'il connaissait déjà bien. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Laguna sourit malicieusement en voyant Séphiroth réfléchir à la question. " Je vois que vous avez déjà vos petites idées. Parfait! Dans ce cas, Kiros, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. " Déclara-t-il en se levant de son siège. Séphiroth les regarda faire sans bouger. " Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. À bientôt. "

Et sur ces paroles, Laguna et Kiros quittèrent le bureau de l'argenté sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Ce qu'il aurait dit?

" Merci. " Murmura Séphiroth en fermant les yeux, plus serein que jamais. La venue de Laguna lui avait fait un bien fou – même s'il avait eu des doutes pendant les premières minutes. Après ces précieux conseils que le président balambien lui avait prodigués, la perspective de devoir rester à son poste pendant quelques années semblait bien moins inquiétante. Il n'aurait qu'à parler aux bonnes personnes et, s'il obtenait leur accord, il pourrait de nouveau dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

-o-o-

Une semaine plus tard, un message fut reçu au vaisseau militaire de Balamb. Les habitants de Midgar avaient décidé de faire de Séphiroth leur nouveau président, et il serait assisté dans sa tâche par Cloud ainsi qu'Edea. Sora avait été surpris de ne pas trouver le nom de Zack à côté de celui de son frère, mais un appel de ce dernier avait levé le doute.

" Il a préféré refuser un poste pour lequel il ne se sent pas capable d'être à la hauteur. "

Ça expliquait tout. Mais de ce fait, le brun devait regagner le vaisseau dès son retour – il se dirigeait vers Bodhum afin de ramener Lightning, qui n'avait eu aucun autre moyen de transport. Le jeune châtain s'était alors demandé comment elle avait pu parvenir jusqu'à eux, accompagnée des Turks, et avait fini par s'éviter de trop grandes peines en cherchant à comprendre. La raison la plus évidente était que la jeune femme ne souhaitait probablement pas se retrouver en compagnie de Réno une fois de plus. Qui aurait pu l'en blâmer?

" Soigne un peu plus ton écriture. C'est un document officiel, et il faut que son destinataire pense que c'est une personne de confiance qui l'envoie, pas un gamin tout juste sorti de l'école primaire. " Indiqua Lightning en désignant la phrase que Sora venait d'écrire.

Il se retint de grommeler. Comme Roxas, la jeune femme avait le cœur sur la main – si on était dans ses bonnes grâces – mais elle était aussi extrêmement pointilleuse sur tout. Absolument tout. Sora ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était approchée de lui pour replacer le col de sa chemise. Même pendant qu'il mangeait. C'en était inquiétant parfois.

Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver un jour quelqu'un qui soit pire que Roxas.

" Dans cinq minutes, ça fera quatre heures d'affilées passées à travailler. Tu prendras une pause de quinze minutes pour reprendre des forces. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose en particulier? " Demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Sora lui offrit un sourire radieux. " J'ai bien envie d'une crème au caramel, s'il y en a. Sinon, une part de gâteau sans crème pâtissière. Oh, et un grand verre de thé glacé. "

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'absenta pour aller chercher l'encas du plus jeune. Quand elle s'occupait de lui comme ça, Sora oubliait toutes les fois où Lightning pouvait se montrer agaçante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle le traitait de cette façon. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais avait apporté un soutien sans faille. Était-elle naturellement gentille ou cherchait-elle à en tirer quelque chose? Certainement pas la seconde option. Elle ne se montrait pas aussi mielleuse que ceux qui cherchaient à obtenir quelque chose. Elle était parfois froide et directe, souriait à peine. On aurait presque eu du mal à croire qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi altruiste. C'était décidé, il lui poserait la question dès qu'elle reviendrait. Mais avant ça, il devait recommencer sa lettre et écrire proprement.

Quand il l'eut terminée – et après avoir vérifié que son écriture était impeccable du début à la fin – Sora posa la feuille sur la pile des documents à envoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lightning revenait avec un petit sac en papier en main. Elle le posa sur le coin du bureau et en sortit une part de gâteau au chocolat, un flacon contenant un coulis aux fruits rouges ainsi qu'un gobelet de thé glacé au citron – son favori. Pendant qu'elle les lui tendit, Sora la surpris à passer la lettre en revue d'un rapide coup d'œil. Elle ne fit aucune remarque; le plus jeune prit ça pour un bon signe.

" Vous ne prenez jamais rien pour vous. " Lui fit remarquer Sora avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Agacé de devoir boire à la paille, il retira le couvercle en plastique et le jeta, ainsi que la paille.

" Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. " Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le châtain acquiesça absentement de la tête tandis qu'il versait le coulis sur sa part de gâteau. Il aurait pu deviner ça tout seul. La jeune femme était très fine; elle ne devait pas manger énormément. Ou alors elle faisait beaucoup de sport pour éliminer les calories.

" C'est très gentil à vous de toujours aller me chercher de quoi manger à la cafétéria, mais rien ne vous y oblige. " Dit-il. " En fait, euh… "

" Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je me montre aussi gentille avec toi? " Finit Lightning. Elle esquissa un sourire discret en voyant l'air gêné de Sora. " C'est normal de te méfier. Il vaut mieux, surtout avec ta position actuelle. Il y en a qui essaieront de profiter de la situation. "

" D'accord. " Répondit docilement le plus jeune.

Lightning eut alors un sourire plus franc et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, près de Sora. " Tu me rappelles énormément mon compagnon, et un peu ma petite sœur aussi. J'imagine que l'avoir élevée a réveillé un instinct maternel insoupçonné. "

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai que la jeune femme avait des réactions de mère avec lui. Est-ce que ça lui déplaisait? Pas du tout. Pendant son enfance, il avait cruellement manqué d'une figure féminine. Oh, Cloud avait été un grand frère exemplaire évidemment, et Sora n'aurait jamais souhaité changer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était juste que Cloud manquait de cette douceur propre aux femmes. Sora s'en rendait compte aussi quand Lightning passait une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux, comme elle était justement en train de le faire en se confiant à lui. Quand il la voyait comme ça, Sora oubliait presque la froideur de son regard ou de sa voix quand elle était entourée de monde. S'il n'y avait que lui, elle devenait une toute autre personne. Et il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas en tirer une certaine fierté.

Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils en se remémorant la réponse de Lightning. " Votre compagnon, en fait c'est votre..? "

" Compagnon de cœur, oui. "

" Est-ce que c'est déplacé de vous demander comment il est? " Tenta-t-il, s'attendant presque à un "oui" catégorique.

" Je pense déjà connaître le tiens, alors j'imagine que ce serait normal de te parler de Hope. "

" Hope? "

" C'est son prénom. Vous devez avoir le même âge, je pense. " Elle fit une petite pause et regarda le plus jeune droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réaction quelconque. Quand elle ne décela aucune répugnance, elle continua. " Il est doux et très sage pour son âge. Je me suis vite attachée à lui, d'abord comme avec toi, et puis plus le temps a passé et plus notre relation a évolué. "

" Ça n'a pas dû être facile, j'imagine. " Dit Sora en posant sa fourchette le temps de discuter.

" Non, en effet. Ses parents n'ont pas exactement accepté que leur fils fréquente une femme plus âgée. Je ne te répèterai pas ce qu'ils ont dit à mon sujet; il n'y a rien de très joli à entendre. "

" Ça me rappelle Cloud. Il réagit exactement de la même façon avec Léon. Enfin, la situation n'est pas exactement la même, mais je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir. "

Lightning hocha doucement la tête. Elle retira sa main des cheveux de Sora et la posa sur ses jambes croisées. " Je ne me suis donc pas trompée à votre sujet. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi aller lui rendre visite aussi souvent. "

" Mes réactions à certains de vos propos ont dû vous aider elles aussi. "

" En effet. " Admit-elle avec un rire discret. " Je crois qu'on va devoir se montrer très patients, tous les deux. Mais un jour, nos efforts seront récompensés. "

D'après le regard qu'eut Lightning en parlant, elle savait déjà de quelle façon elle le serait. Sora sentit quelque chose de chaud fleurir au creux de sa poitrine en la voyant ainsi. Il était content pour elle, mais il était surtout rassuré par ses paroles. Lui aussi verrait bientôt le jour où son éventuelle relation avec Léon serait acceptée de tous. Dans l'immédiat, il n'imaginait pas d'autre finalité.

" Le quart d'heure est passé. Dépêche-toi de finir ton goûter et de te remettre au travail. " Dit la jeune femme, retrouvant subitement ses airs d'institutrice sévère. Elle se leva du bureau et prit la pile de documents. " Je vais apporter ça au mog chargé de distribuer le courrier. Je veux voir une assiette vide à mon retour. "

" Mon goûter? J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin. " Se plaignit le châtain, qui entreprit cependant de finir sa part de gâteau.

Il ignora le petit sourire moqueur de Lightning et la laissa partir sans rien dire. Une fois la porte fermée, il se permit un sourire sincère. Il n'osa même pas demander à Nida dans combien de temps ils arriveraient à Bodhum. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être…

-o-o-

Deux jours plus tard, Lightning quittait le vaisseau. Sora eut toutes les difficultés du monde à lui faire ses adieux, et il sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. De toute évidence, l'idée de le laisser seul à la tête du vaisseau ne la rassurait pas tellement. Non pas qu'elle n'ait jamais eu confiance en lui – le peu de temps passé à le seconder lui avait montré qu'il était décidé à faire de son mieux – mais il y aurait des personnes sans scrupules qui feraient tout pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et en tirer quelque chose. Elle espéra que sa mise en garde serait suffisante pour protéger Sora.

Nida ne perdit pas davantage de temps et dirigea le vaisseau vers Midgar dès que le sergent eut posé le pied à terre. Sora, lui, retourna à l'intérieur après avoir fait signe à Lightning depuis l'entrée du hall. Il hésita un instant à retourner au second étage, puis se ravisa. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à Léon depuis un petit moment. Il ne causerait de tort à personne à s'accorder quelques minutes de répit avant que Roxas ne lui tombe dessus. Le jeune châtain se rendit à l'infirmerie en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu, et le docteur Kadowaki en fut grandement satisfaite.

" Toujours rien de nouveau? " Demanda le plus jeune après avoir salué le docteur.

Elle fit non de la tête. " Pas d'aggravation, mais pas d'amélioration non plus. " Répondit-elle en continuant à écrire sur une feuille.

Sans attendre d'indication, Sora se rendit dans la chambre du balafré. Une petite brise fraîche malgré la journée bien avancée soufflait dans la chambre et en aérait l'air. Le jeune châtain fut choqué par l'apparence de Léon. S'il l'avait trouvé mal en point auparavant, il semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme d'un instant à l'autre à présent. Ses joues s'étaient fortement creusées, ses yeux semblaient se perdre au fond de leurs orbites et ses lèvres étaient devenues complètement sèches. Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette vue, mais il tint bon. Il prit place au chevet du balafré et ne dit rien.

Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon? Léon ne l'entendait peut-être pas; et le docteur Kadowaki était encore là. Il n'aurait rien de personnel à raconter, mais c'était toujours gênant de parler à une personne inconsciente quand une autre, elle capable de tout entendre, n'était pas loin. Il décida donc de rester silencieux.

Sora n'observa pas le visage du balafré trop longtemps – le voir ainsi lui faisait beaucoup trop de peine. Il s'attarda donc sur l'une de ses mains. Lentement, le jeune châtain la prit dans les siennes et la serra, implorant silencieusement Léon d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que le plus jeune n'obtienne de réponse, il ferma les yeux et posa le front sur leurs mains jointes.

Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant d'autres personnes. Il devait se montrer fort pour rassurer ceux qu'il dirigeait. Sora se répéta ces paroles en boucle pour se donner du courage. Il fronça doucement les sourcils en sentant quelque chose bouger contre son front. S'il se mettait à trembler, le docteur Kadowaki le remarquerait tout de suite et –

Le jeune châtain interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand le mouvement se répéta. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la main de Léon.

" Docteur! " Appela-t-il quand il la vit bouger légèrement.

En quelques secondes, le docteur Kadowaki était à ses côtés et inspectait le balafré. Sora vit les doigts de Léon bouger de façon un peu plus franche cette fois, et il tourna la tête pour regarder son visage. Le général bougeait les sourcils de façon à peine perceptible.

" Il va se réveiller. " Déclara l'infirmière en se retournant pour aller chercher son matériel d'un pas précipité.

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Léon allait vraiment ouvrir les yeux? Maintenant? Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, le balafré ouvrit lentement les yeux, les ferma aussitôt quand il fut aveuglé par la lumière, pour finalement poser son regard sur Sora pendant un long moment. Les deux châtains s'observèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, Sora se retenant inconsciemment de respirer pour être certain d'entendre ce que Léon aurait à lui dire.

Le balafré poussa un long, très long soupir.

Une odeur nauséabonde agressa les narines du jeune châtain, qui ne sut comment prendre cette réaction. Est-ce que Léon avait montré un certain soulagement ou au contraire de l'agacement? Et pourquoi était-il déjà aussi désagréable alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller? Visiblement, dormir ne l'avait pas changé; et Sora aurait dû s'en douter. Sentant peut-être la soudaine irritabilité de son assistant, Léon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut stoppé par une quinte de toux qui réussit à lui tirer une petite larme. Le docteur Kadowaki avait pensé à amener un grand verre d'eau avec elle et le tendit aussitôt au patient. Le balafré le vida quasiment d'un seul trait, ainsi que le second. Le troisième verre fut bu plus lentement.

" Rêve bizarre. " Croassa finalement Léon.

" Un rêve? " Répéta Sora, un sourcil haussé.

Le balafré acquiesça de la tête. " Mon père…dansait la macaréna…je crois. "

" Laguna dansait…quoi? " Le plus jeune était sincèrement confus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de danse dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler?

" Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop parler pour l'instant, Squall. " Le réprimanda gentiment le docteur alors qu'elle commençait à l'examiner. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle vérifia son rythme cardiaque, sa température, ses yeux. " On dirait que tout va bien. Est-ce que tu as faim ou tu préfères te reposer? " Demanda-t-elle à Squall.

" Dormir. " Répondit le balafré d'une voix pâteuse. Il était déjà sur le point de s'assoupir.

" Laissons-le un peu. " Dit la dame en emmenant Sora hors de la chambre. " Maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire. " Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le plus jeune se retourner vers le général.

Et elle ne lui avait pas menti. Petit à petit, Léon reprenait des couleurs et des formes. Une semaine s'était écoulée et Sora le trouvait déjà tout changé. Il aurait presque pu affirmer que le balafré était redevenu lui-même. Maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir de véritables discussions, Sora passait le plus clair de son temps libre à rendre visite au balafré. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle au vaisseau tout entier et ce jour-là, il n'avait pas été le seul à aller voir Léon. Sora avait croisé Luxord, Quistis ainsi que Selphie en se rendant à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Kadowaki s'absenta à son arrivée, lui affirmant qu'elle serait revenue une heure plus tard dans le pire des cas. Sora ne répondit que par un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Léon. Il y avait encore d'autres personnes; en l'occurrence, Axel et Roxas. Le blond donnait l'impression d'avoir été trainé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce qui était plus que probable quand Sora y réfléchissait. Son arrivée eut au moins le mérite de faire disparaître l'air morose de Roxas.

" Enfin sorti de ta tour d'ivoire? " Le taquina le jeune général avec un sourire en coin.

" Seulement quand je suis sûr de ne croiser personne. " Plaisanta Sora en imitant l'expression de son ami.

" Bon, il est temps qu'on se sauve maintenant que la concubine est arrivée. " Déclara Axel en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant. Sa remarque fit rougir Sora jusqu'aux oreilles. " Essayez de ne pas déranger les autres patients. "

" Quoi? On part déjà? Tu m'as fait assez chier pour qu'on vienne et tout ça pour quoi? Un pauvre quart d'heure? En plus, Sora est – " Se plaignit Roxas tandis que le roux le trainait vers la sortie cette fois.

Léon soupira. " Jamais content. Sale gosse. "

" Je trouve qu'il a de quoi se plaindre. " Fit remarquer Sora en déposant la boîte qu'il avait emmenée avec lui – et qu'il avait pris soin de cacher à son arrivée. " Vous avez déjà pensé à vous excuser? "

" Je viens de le faire. " Admit le balafré en regardant ses pieds, la mine boudeuse. Sora fut sincèrement surpris de le voir avec une expression pareille.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu? "

" Il m'a dit que je peux aller me faire foutre. "

" C'est un bon début. " Sourit Sora en ouvrant la boîte. " Au moins, il ne vous a pas dit d'aller mourir en enfer. "

" C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… " Marmonna le plus grand. Il se tourna vers son assistant quand ce dernier lui tendit une assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat déposée pile en son centre.

" Tenez, ça vous remontera le moral. " Déclara Sora.

" Mon moral se porte bien. " Nia Léon en prenant quand même l'assiette.

" Pas la peine de me mentir. Je vois bien que ça vous contrarie. Si Roxas est comme mon frère, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de penser à passer l'éponge. Mais il finira par le faire, vous verrez. " Expliqua Sora. Il prit place d'abord sur le tabouret, mais Léon lui indiqua rapidement le bord du lit.

" Marre qu'on me fuie comme un pestiféré. " Commenta le général entre deux bouchées.

" Si vous aviez pu sentir votre haleine de chacal à votre réveil, vous comprendriez que vos visiteurs prennent leurs distances. " Dit franchement le plus jeune.

Il se contenta ensuite de regarder le balafré manger – ou plutôt engloutir – son dessert. Le voir aussi vif rassurait grandement Sora. Les premiers jours qui avaient suivis le réveil de Léon, il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de l'un de ses sommes. Il était donc souvent venu à l'infirmerie avec la peur d'apprendre qu'il s'était réjoui un peu trop vite. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Sora était convaincu que le balafré était bien de retour parmi eux.

" Les réserves du restaurant sont encore assez importantes? " Demanda subitement le châtain avant d'avaler la dernière bouchée de gâteau – en dissimulant sa déception de voir l'assiette vide.

" On doit arriver à Balamb City d'ici quelques heures. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on se réapprovisionne à notre arrivée. Laguna a dû passer la commande que je lui ai transmise il y a trois jours. " Répondit Sora.

Léon acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il posait la vaisselle sale sur sa table de chevet. " Des travaux à faire? "

" Il n'y a eu aucunes dégradations ni pendant ni après la bataille à Midgar. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on manquait de minutions, alors je me suis permis d'en demander. "

" Tu as bien fait. " Répondit le balafré en étirant ses bras loin devant lui. Il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose à présent : qu'on le laisse sortir de son lit. Il en avait plus qu'assez de passer ses journées allongé. En plus, les draps étaient horriblement rêches.

Sora lui offrit un sourire timide puis, lentement, il se pencha pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Un peu surpris, Léon haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son assistant – pour ne voir qu'une masse de cheveux châtains contre la joue.

" Je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillé. " Murmura Sora d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Léon pouvait aisément les deviner. Lui-même ne savait pas trop comment réagir par contre, aussi se contenta-t-il de poser une main entre les omoplates de Sora. Ce genre de câlin n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé; en tout cas plus après le divorce de ses parents et sa séparation avec Linoa. Mais si c'était Sora, peut-être pourrait-il fermer les yeux…

" À quelle heure part le docteur Kadowaki? " Demanda le plus jeune en se redressant.

Le balafré parut surpris par cette question mais y répondit néanmoins. " Vers vingt heures à peu près. "

" Je reviendrai à vingt et une heures. Ne vous endormez pas, d'accord? " Le prévint le jeune châtain juste avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre. Le docteur Kadowaki annonça son retour.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sora emporta rapidement l'assiette et la fourchette sales, les mis dans la boite et dissimula le tout en sortant. Le balafré ne put que fixer les draps du regard en se demandant ce que son assistant préparait…

-o-o-

Ce genre de surprise, il aurait aimé en avoir plus souvent. Ponctuel, comme à son habitude, Sora s'était présenté à l'infirmerie à vingt et une heures précises. Léon choisit de ne pas lui demander comment il s'était procuré une clé d'accès. Le plus jeune avait emmené l'un des peignoirs les plus chauds que le balafré possédait et l'avait aidé à se lever et à l'enfiler. Après quoi, ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie et s'étaient rendus au balcon du premier étage. Sentant que Léon pouvait marcher relativement normalement, Sora avait abandonné l'idée de se rendre sur le campus. Ils n'y auraient pas eu autant d'intimité. Pour tout le monde, Léon ne devait pas sortir de son lit pour l'instant.

Le ciel était dépourvu de nuages et les étoiles se montraient sous leurs plus beaux atours. Les châtains pouvaient les compter par milliers dans le firmament, toutes plus rayonnantes les unes que les autres. La lune, elle, n'était pas encore pleine mais offrait une lumière suffisamment forte pour créer une lumière blafarde et une ambiance fantomatique. Ils s'étaient installés près de la porte, assis à terre, et profitaient du bruit des vagues. Le vaisseau était amarré au port de Balamb City et ne le quitterait que le surlendemain à l'occasion de la réception que Séphiroth avait organisée pour son élection officielle au poste de président. Léon pourrait y participer finalement; ce serait une sacrée surprise pour beaucoup de monde. Encore fallait-il que le balafré en question daigne y aller. Sora n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de lui parler de l'événement.

" Ça me manquait, ce calme. " Commenta Léon en fermant les yeux pendant qu'une petite brise soufflait. Il respira l'air à pleins poumons. " Je serai content de quitter ce maudit lit. "

Sora ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. " Encore un peu de patience. Je suis certain que vous pourrez bientôt retourner dans votre chambre. "

" Tu parles. Connaissant Kadowaki, elle va vouloir me garder enfermé au moins encore un mois. " Répondit le plus grand d'un ton un peu amer. " Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit un peu moins mère poule. "

" C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait dorloter comme ça. Vous devriez en profiter tant que ça dure. "

Pour toute réponse, Léon eut un petit rire discret. " Comme si ", semblait-il vouloir dire. Sora avait un peu de mal à le comprendre, lui qui aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui. De temps en temps. Surtout ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas pu voir Cloud pendant déjà trop longtemps. Roxas essayait bien de lui changer les idées, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lightning, elle, avait pris la relève avec brio, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester assez longtemps.

Sora poussa un léger soupir. S'il pouvait au moins se consoler en se disant qu'il avait Léon… Le plus jeune se redressa brusquement. Il avait failli oublier les derniers mots de son instructeur avant qu'il ne sombre dans une sorte de coma. Allait-il lui poser des questions pour autant? Pas vraiment, non. Il n'osait pas, surtout après la réaction que Léon avait eue après leur premier baiser – qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

De son côté, le balafré osait à peine regarder Sora. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire. Ses récentes découvertes avaient tout changé et de son point de vue, c'était comme s'il se trouvait face à un parfait inconnu. Comment devait-il agir avec lui? Pouvait-il seulement essayer de se rapprocher de lui? En avait-il le droit après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Sora et à tant d'autres? Subitement, le jeune homme assis à quelques centimètres de lui sembla être à des kilomètres. Un océan les séparait. Ils étaient trop différents; ils n'auraient aucune chance. Et puis il était _Léon_. Le salaud que tout le monde – ou presque – savait avoir eu des tas d'aventures avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas risquer d'entraîner Sora là dedans. Les gens le prendraient pour un autre de ses jouets, le dénigreraient peut-être pour cette seule raison. Le plus jeune était resté pur et Léon ferait en sorte que ça dure. Tant pis si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui voler Sora. Il s'assurerait simplement qu'il ne s'agirait pas de n'importe qui.

Le balafré était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta légèrement en sentant Sora s'appuyer contre lui, osant même poser la tête contre son épaule. Aussi timidement que lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, Squall tendit le bras et le passa autour de la taille de son assistant. Il s'accorderait un dernier geste un tant soit peu intime. Une fois qu'ils se seraient quittés, il tirerait un trait et oublierait tout. Absolument tout.

-o-o-

Le banquet que Séphiroth avait organisé promettait d'être une belle réussite. Il avait engagé les meilleurs traiteurs de Midgar, les décorateurs renommés et les musiciens les plus talentueux. Il avait même proposé aux sinistrés des taudis de travailler pendant toute la soirée pour couvrir la moitié du prix de l'une des maisons en cours de reconstruction dans le secteur sept. Les réponses avaient été nombreuses et il s'en félicita. Ce faisant, il avait réglé une partie de ce problème.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? " Demanda l'argenté quand Cloud et Zack le rejoignirent dans la salle de réception, revêtus de costumes noirs pour l'occasion. L'un avait sa cravate mal nouée et l'autre n'en portait même pas et avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. " Vous n'êtes pas en discothèque. C'est un banquet officiel. "

" Les gens n'auront d'yeux que pour toi. Personne va le remarquer. " Se plaignit Zack en portant inconsciemment une main au col de sa chemise pour la refermer un peu plus.

" J'ai horreur de ces habits de pingouin. " Marmonna Cloud.

" Si ça peut te consoler, je te trouvais mieux avec ta jupe. " Lança le brun avec un sourire espiègle.

Le visage du blond vira à l'écarlate. " Pour la dernière fois, c'est _pas_ une jupe! " S'emporta-t-il.

" En voilà une tenue pour des représentants de Midgar. "

Le trio se tourna vers Edea, qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe noire. Bien que relativement plongeant, le décolleté ne révélait pas grand-chose, d'autant plus que les bords étaient dissimulés derrière de larges plumes noires. Le tissu devenait violacé en bas du vêtement, lui moins moulant que le buste. Séphiroth apprécia la tenue de sa femme avant de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur. Pendant qu'on l'admirait, Edea s'était approchée et avait entreprit de refaire la cravate de Cloud.

" Je pense que tu sauras fermer les boutons de ta chemise seul. " Dit-elle à l'attention de Zack sans avoir à tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'il obéisse aussitôt.

Une fois le duo habillé correctement lui aussi, le couple présidentiel partit s'occuper de régler les derniers détails avant le début du banquet. Les premiers invités arrivèrent une heure plus tard, tous habillés plus élégamment les uns que les autres. Cloud reconnut aisément certains des plus hauts gradés de l'armée de Midgar, dont Barret Walace, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et de nom. Très peu de personnes vinrent les saluer, mais ils savaient qu'une fois ceux de Balamb présents, ils pourraient enfin se mêler à la foule. Ça ne manqua pas. Les généraux au complet se présentèrent, saluant généralement Séphiroth et sa femme après Cloud et Zack. L'argenté était arrivé à bord du vaisseau bien plus tard après tout. Le blond, lui, n'attendait qu'une seule personne et il espéra sincèrement qu'elle serait présente ce soir-là. Quand il aperçut Sora à l'entrée de la salle, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement tant il était extatique à l'idée de le revoir.

" Sora! " L'appela Cloud, oubliant temporairement où il se trouvait. Il ignora royalement les quelques regards désapprobateurs qui furent lancés dans sa direction et se précipita vers son jeune frère. Il le serra dans ses bras dès qu'il fut à sa portée. " Bon sang, ce que tu m'as manqué! "

" Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. " Répondit Sora, plus calme. Il se retira de l'étreinte et regarda derrière lui. En suivant son regard, Cloud aperçut Léon qui s'approchait lentement. Sa démarche n'était pas aussi assurée que d'ordinaire, mais le blond devait admettre qu'il s'en sortait bien pour quelqu'un qui était resté inconscient pendant une si longue période. Le balafré s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle puis rejoignit les frères Strife.

" Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé? " Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de saluer Cloud.

" Si c'était le cas, je crois que tout le monde aurait remarqué votre entrée. " Répondit Sora.

Léon le fixa du regard sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ça tombait sous le sens…

" Alors t'es pas mort. " Déclara le blond en regardant le balafré des pieds à la tête. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner, mais Léon fut plus rapide.

" Serait-ce de la déception que je perçois? " Fit le général avec un sourire en coin.

" Carrément. Je vais être obligé de te rembourser ma dette. " Fit Cloud en croisant les bras. Léon haussa un sourcil. " Pour avoir protégé Sora. " Précisa-t-il alors.

Il fut surpris par la réaction du balafré, qui baissa les yeux et se gratta la nuque. " Pas besoin. " Marmonna-t-il.

" Zexion, si t'es en train de jouer avec le macchabée de Léon, laisse-moi te dire que c'est franchement tordu, même venant de toi. " Dit Cloud, suspicieux. Ça ne pouvait pas être le vrai Léon. S'il s'était bien agi de lui, le châtain lui aurait sorti une réplique crasseuse. "Rembourse-moi avec ton corps", "Ton frère va s'en charger"; ce genre de chose. Mais non.

" Je te remercie de l'estime que tu me portes, Cloud. " Dit un Zexion assez vexé. Le trio sursauta, surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. " Et si tu ne le savais pas, laisse-moi t'apprendre que je ne fais pas parler les morts. "

" J'oublierai pas. " Promit le blond, un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris la main dans le sac. La prochaine fois, il regarderait autour de lui avant de parler de quelqu'un.

" Hé, Zession! Tu devrais trop goûter c'truc. J'sais pas c'qu'y a d'dans, mais c'est trop bon. "

Le borgne grimaça quand Demyx se laissa à moitié tomber sur lui. Une forte odeur d'alcool arriva en même temps que lui, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous comprennent dans quel pétrin s'était fourré le pauvre Invoqueur. Demyx se redressa et le traîna à l'autre bout de la salle, en direction du bar. Chacun de ceux restés sur place eurent une pensée pour le borgne pour qui la soirée risquait d'être affreusement longue.

Séphiroth choisit ce moment pour réclamer le silence et commencer son discours. Laguna arriva peu de temps après, saluant rapidement – et discrètement – Sora et Léon au passage. Le balafré fut étonné par tant de maturité. C'était tellement rare venant de son père… Les châtains ne prêtèrent pas tellement attention à ce qui se disait et se contentaient d'applaudir quand le reste des invités le faisaient. Au moment où Léon commençait à se dire qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir s'asseoir un peu, Sora l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers une chaise placée contre le mur du fond.

" Tu es télépathe? " Plaisanta à moitié le balafré en prenant place. Derrière le plus jeune, l'assemblée se dispersa et reprit ses discussions. Les discours étaient terminés.

" C'est de famille. " Répondit Sora avec un sourire amusé. " Je reviens tout de suite; je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à boire. "

" C'est bon, je ne suis pas encore sénile. Je vais juste attendre un peu pour y aller moi-même. " Se plaignit le balafré, les sourcils froncés. Il regarda rapidement par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune puis soutint son regard.

En se retournant, Sora s'aperçut que Laguna s'approchait d'eux. Léon cherchait encore à l'éviter? Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Ce pauvre homme s'était fait un sang d'encre au sujet de son fils. Sora se sentirait coupable de le priver d'une discussion en tête à tête avec Léon, et il était bien décidé à le faire comprendre au général.

" Votre père s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour vous. La moindre des choses serait de lui parler et de le rassurer. Donc, je vais aller vous chercher de quoi boire et vous allez attendre ici bien sagement et parler avec monsieur Loire. " Lui ordonna Sora d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Le balafré allait le sermonner au sujet de son attitude, mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de produire le moindre petit son. Il avait déjà tourné les talons et avait salué Laguna en le croisant. Léon se mordit la lèvre et évita soigneusement le regard de son père.

" Salut, Squall. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. " Dit timidement le président de Balamb, qui sentait clairement que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

" Ouais. " Marmonna l'autre sans chercher à le reprendre. Pour une fois.

" Ta mère était très inquiète, elle aussi. Elle sera contente d'apprendre que tu t'es réveillé. "

Léon eut un rire amer. " Tiens? Vous vous parlez? "

" Nous n'avons jamais coupé les ponts, Squall. " Commenta Laguna.

Léon perçut clairement le sous-entendu de ses propos. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait décidé de ne plus parler à personne. Rien que lui. Ses parents, eux, étaient allés de l'avant comme si de rien n'était, en refaisant leur vie chacun de leur côté. Comme des adultes. Et lui dans tout ça? Il avait réagi comme un gamin capricieux; un gamin qu'il était encore au fond. Agacé – après qui, il ne le savait pas trop – le balafré se pinça l'arête du nez. Il dut arrêter rapidement cependant, car Laguna se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Squall se crispa de la tête aux pieds, pris au dépourvu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " Marmonna-t-il en s'assurant que personne ne les regardait. Il en mourrait de honte si on les voyait comme ça.

" Si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé que tu sois en vie. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. " Murmura Laguna si bas que Squall eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quand il y parvint, il ne sut prononcer le moindre mot. Il fut encore plus stupéfait quand Laguna passa rapidement une main sous ses yeux larmoyants en se redressant. " Oh allez, il faut rire si on est contents! " S'exclama subitement l'homme d'État en chatouillant Squall à l'abdomen – son point faible.

Léon ronfla bruyamment en voulant se retenir d'éclater de rire, le visage écarlate. Cette fois, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il était à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger d'un éventuel assaut de la part de son père, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire? " S'emporta Squall, sans pour autant être complètement en colère.

Pour toute réponse, Laguna lui sourit malicieusement et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Kiros. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui eut tourné le dos que Squall se permit un petit sourire amusé. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'empressa de retrouver son air habituel : détaché, à la limite de l'amabilité. Sora le rejoignit bientôt, deux verres dans les mains. Il en tendit un au balafré.

" Je vois que tout s'est bien passé. Enfin, je l'ai aussi _entendu_. " Commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Léon choisit de ne pas répondre. " Si vous aviez vu l'air qu'avait votre père en repartant. Il avait l'air ravi. "

" Qu'il en profite tant que ça dure. " Dit l'autre châtain en buvant une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Il se retint de grimacer quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jus de fruit. " Il n'y avait plus d'alcool? "

" Vous êtes encore sous traitement alors il est hors de question de vous laisser en boire. " Le sermonna Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Si ça peut vous consoler, je me suis pris la même chose. "

" Génial. J'ai droit au jus de fruit distribué aux gamins. "

" Oh, arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre. Je suis sûr que Zexion pourrait vous trouver des tas de bonnes raisons de me remercier. "

Dans le fond, on pouvait voir le borgne tenter par tous les moyens d'éviter son ami devenu un peu trop collant à son goût. Un groupe d'invités s'écarta de son passage juste avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse dans la salle quand Demyx le fit tomber à terre dans un élan d'enthousiasme. Sora ne put retenir une grimace. Comme il compatissait…

" Je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais retourner au vaisseau. " Déclara Léon en essayant de se lever seul, pour finalement retomber aussitôt sur sa chaise. Il grommela sourdement.

Sans un mot, Sora lui prit sa coupe des mains et partit poser leurs boissons sur une table proche. Il revint et l'aida à retourner jusqu'au dortoir.

" Ça ira? " Demanda le plus jeune en s'éloignant timidement quand ils furent devant la chambre du pus grand, s'attendant à ce que le balafré s'écroule d'une seconde à l'autre. Léon acquiesça de la tête. " Vous êtes sûr? Vous arriverez à vous changer tout seul? "

" Sora, je ne suis pas cloué à un fauteuil. Mes jambes sont encore un peu faibles, mais je peux me débrouiller comme un grand. " Lui dit le châtain, un peu agacé. " Bonne nuit. " Déclara-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Léon poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre la porte. Il était vraiment temps qu'il soit complètement rétabli. Sora le collait toute la journée – comme d'habitude, en fait – _et_ avait un peu trop tendance à se tenir près de lui. Le balafré ne doutait pas que tout partait d'une bonne intention, mais c'était dur de tenir le coup. Quand il irait mieux, il pourrait prendre ses distances, retrouver son espace personnel. Léon ricana amèrement. Lui qui avait passé son temps à empiéter sur celui de son entourage, il finissait enfin par comprendre ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Et Sora ne s'imposait même pas, _lui_.

" _J'ai besoin de dormir._ " Pensa le balafré en se dirigeant vers son lit.

-o-o-

L'escale à Balamb City avait été assez longue pour permettre à quelques aspirants de venir s'inscrire. Sora n'avait pas été étonné quand Kairi s'était présentée, tout sourire. Léon, lui, était resté sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à remplir les documents nécessaires. Il était même allé jusqu'à demander à la jeune fille si sa famille savait qu'elle était venue s'inscrire. La rousse s'était un peu vexée; Sora avait souri malicieusement.

" On risque de se voir souvent à partir de maintenant. Il faudra que tu me dises où je pourrai vous trouver, toi et Riku, pour qu'on mange tous ensemble. " S'enthousiasmait-elle déjà.

" Dans ce bureau. " Répondit le jeune châtain.

" Super! Quand j'aurai du temps libre- " Commença-t-elle.

" Tu pourras le passer à étudier sérieusement. " L'interrompit Léon sans lever la tête du document qu'il signait. Il le tendit à Kairi pour qu'elle fasse de même. " Signe ici et ce sera bon. "

La rousse obéit, non sans marmonner. Elle devrait s'habituer au tempérament du balafré, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sinon. Quand tout fut réglé, Sora et Léon se retrouvèrent seuls. Nida s'était absenté pour discuter des éventuelles améliorations du vaisseau avec Laguna et les avait prévenus qu'il y passerait un certain temps. Ça n'arrangeait pas beaucoup Léon, mais s'il ne disait rien –

" Je n'ai pas oublié, vous savez. "

Sora parlerait à sa place.

" Oublié quoi? " Tenta Léon en prenant une nouvelle feuille. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à écrire alors qu'il le voulait. C'était bien sa chance…

" Ne faites pas celui qui ne sait rien. " Dit Sora en lui prenant la feuille – et le stylo, juste par précaution – des mains. " Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez éviter le sujet que je ne l'aborderai pas. Il faudra bien en parler tôt ou tard. "

" Visiblement, tu as choisi d'en parler maintenant. " Marmonna Léon.

" Parce que Seifer m'a donné un message écrit par Linoa. " Expliqua le plus jeune. " Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez sortir des femmes enceintes par un temps pareil. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? " Demanda rapidement le balafré, déjà sur la défensive.

Sora haussa les sourcils. " Vous n'êtes jamais à l'aise quand je vous dis qu'elle me parle. Sûrement parce qu'elle est plus franche. "

" Sois plus précis. "

" Vous avez peut-être été un sacré salaud par le passé, mais je ne me trouve pas trop bien pour vous. Et je ne suis pas non plus aussi pur que vous le croyez. J'ai tué des gens à vos côtés et fait des trucs dont je ne suis pas très fier, mais je ne demande qu'à reprendre depuis le début et à suivre un chemin plus conventionnel. "

Léon resta complètement neutre. " Ce qui veut dire? "

" Eh bien, au lieu d'aller directement au lit, j'aimerais bien qu'on commence par faire un peu mieux connaissance, qu'on aille tout doucement. Ce genre de choses. Comme quand vous étiez encore avec Linoa. "

Le nom de la jeune femme prononcé dans un tel contexte provoqua un pincement au cœur du général. " Mais… "

" Mais je ne suis pas Linoa, ça c'est sûr. " Dit le plus jeune avec un sourire un peu nerveux. Quand Léon ne répondit toujours rien, Sora lui prit la main et la serra. " S'il vous plaît… "

Le balafré fut surpris de sentir son assistant trembler autant.

_Il prend des risques, Squall, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Il serait temps que tu fasses pareil. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment passer le restant de ta vie avec des personnes qui ne te voient que parce que tu as de l'argent à leur donner? _

Léon se crut dans un mauvais film sentimental quand les paroles de Linoa lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Et bien qu'elles aient été dites avec une bonne intention, elles lui donnaient la nausée. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'elles sous-entendaient; bien au contraire. Mais il avait gardé une certaine appréhension suite à ses expériences passées et ne savait plus trop quoi faire à présent. Sora était trop jeune pour lui, trop gentil, et le balafré se sentait honteux de vouloir céder et lui donner une chance. De plus…

" Comment veux-tu que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement si tu continues à me vouvoyer comme ça? " Marmonna Léon. Tant pis pour sa conscience; il décida de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il sentit Sora se crisper un instant avant d'agripper les manches de son uniforme. " Et tu ne m'as pas non plus appelé par mon prénom une seule fois. "

Sora allait protester, mais il se rendit compte que le balafré disait vrai. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir appelé autrement que "monsieur" en sa présence. Pas étonnant que Léon ait du mal à le croire…

" Mais quel prénom est-ce que je dois utiliser? " Demanda le plus jeune en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir regarder le général. Il se sentit rougir furieusement sous le regard attendri du plus grand.

" Peu importe maintenant. " Répondit simplement le balafré en posant une main sur sa joue.

Squall laissa son pouce glisser le long de la pommette du jeune homme, puis sur ses lèvres. Sora ferma les yeux et les entrouvrit à peine au contact. Le balafré se pencha alors vers l'avant pour l'embrasser. Il était gêné d'avoir oublié comment donner un baiser. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier qu'il avait échangé. Et pourtant, il retrouva assez rapidement ses vieux réflexes. Un peu plus sûr de lui, voire même beaucoup, sa main abandonna la joue du jeune châtain pour rejoindre l'autre, elle restée dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui en mordillant tendrement sa lèvre supérieure. Il sentit et entendit Sora soupirer de contentement dans le baiser.

" Léon. " Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Le général d'armée acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? "

" Quelle question. " Déclara le plus grand en se tournant vers son bureau. Il grommela sourdement. " On se débarrasse de la paperasse qui va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. "

" _On_? " Répéta Sora.

" Oui, _on_. Tu es toujours mon assistant, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à t'exploiter comme avant. Alors au travail. "

Le jeune châtain fit la moue. Riku restait avec Nida, Cloud avec Zack, Séphiroth occupait un poste qui semblait lui convenir finalement. Et lui? Il était encore et toujours le larbin de Léon. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas…

" _Enfin, certaines seulement._ " Se dit Sora avec un sourire radieux.

-oo-Fin-oo-

A/N : Et voilà! Entre Deux, c'est fini! \o/ *lancer de confettis* J'ai l'impression d'être restée dessus pendant des années, mais si ça se trouve, cette histoire n'a même pas encore un an. *va vérifier* Ah, elle les aura le 3 novembre. J'aurais pas cru. XD Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à écrire l'un des chapitres bonus et à poster tout ça pour que la fic soit définitivement bouclée. Quoi que si certains d'entre vous veulent un OS spécial parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient à un moment donné… ;) Je tiens à apporter quelques précisions sur des points que j'ai volontairement laissés dans le vague pour ceux et celles qui aiment qu'on les laisse imaginer ce qu'ils veulent. (ou qui, comme moi, aime inventer mais apprécie de connaître le point de vue de l'auteur)

Lightning et Hope ne se sont jamais embrassés! Ils attendent qu'il soit majeur pour vivre leur couple sans contraintes. (y en a qui auraient mieux fait d'en prendre de la graine!)

Finalement, les habitants de Midgar n'ont jamais souhaité changer de président, et c'est Séphiroth qui tient les rênes. Il lui arrive encore de piquer des crises d'adolescent, mais Edea arrive toujours à le calmer.

Zack a repris son poste de brigadier à bord du vaisseau de Balamb. Lui et Cloud ont hésité à se séparer (la distance, ça marche pas pour tous les couples), mais ils se sont donné un délai pour voir si ça fonctionne comme ça.

Laguna arrive enfin à avoir de vraies conversations avec Squall, mais il sait que c'est en partie parce que Sora l'y oblige. (enfin, c'est ce que Squall veut faire croire)

Non, Tifa ne s'est pas suicidée et continue sa carrière de militaire, mais elle songe à changer de carrière. (trop de souvenirs douloureux à Balamb)

Kairi et Riku tiennent le coup sur le vaisseau, même si l'apprenti pilote et Léon se chamaillent souvent. Axel considère que sa relève est assurée grâce à sa petite sœur, qui passe son temps à comploter avec le général pour piéger les soldats les moins prudents. (y compris Roxas, mais il se venge toujours pendant les cours pratiques.)

Et ce que vous attendiez tou(te)s : et pour Roxas, alors? Eh bien même si ça a été très fortement suggéré, je n'ai jamais affirmé que Cloud et Sora étaient bien ses frères. =p Mais puisque vous voulez connaître mon avis (si, si, je le sais!), j'ai toujours eu en tête qu'il est bien le jumeau de Sora.

Voilà pour les blancs à combler! Je remercie chaque personne qui a lu, aimé, commenté cette fic et/ou l'a ajouté à ses favoris/alertes. Sans ce soutien constant, Entre Deux n'aurait peut-être jamais été terminée. Je ne t'oublie pas, Flammula, et te remercie d'avoir été ma bêta pour les derniers chapitres. =) J'espère que tu accepteras de me suivre pour une nouvelle histoire. \o/ Et en parlant de ça, justement, j'ai l'intention de repartir dans l'univers du paranormal…et de mettre les personnages de Kindgom Hearts de côté pour l'instant. Mais je ne m'éloigne pas trop puisqu'il s'agira d'un cross-over entre plusieurs épisodes de la série des Final Fantasy. Allez, je termine vraiment ma note d'auteur maintenant!


	18. Bonus 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_En écrivant __Entre Deux__, il y a eu quelques passages pour lesquels j'ai eu des idées un peu farfelues que je n'ai pas pu mettre pour des raisons évidentes. Heureusement, les chapitres bonus sont là!_

-oo-Bonus 1-oo-

_**La vérité sort de la bouche des grands enfants.**_

Riku soupira longuement et préféra remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il profita de la distraction qu'avait le châtain pour laisser ses yeux se baisser et étudier le corps de son ami. Sora était très mince, peu musclé. Ses jambes étaient fines et encore imberbes malgré son âge, mais Riku le soupçonnait de les raser régulièrement. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi le châtain avait pris une telle habitude, mais il ne le questionnerait certainement pas à ce sujet. D'autant plus que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Lorsque Riku reporta son attention sur le visage du plus jeune, il remarqua que celui-ci l'observait, l'air soucieux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda franchement Sora avant de baisser les yeux sur lui-même pour voir si quelque chose était sur lui. Non, rien. Il releva les yeux et regarda Riku.

" Rien. J'essayais simplement de t'imaginer sans vêtements. " Répondit l'argenté avec un sourire malicieux.

**La vérité sort de la bouche d'une fangirl..?**

La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit et Cloud en sortit revêtu d'un marcel blanc et d'un pantalon de sport en coton noir. Le vêtement laissait apercevoir l'élastique de son boxer et ne tenait presque plus autour de sa taille, mais Cloud était trop sexy!

**Jamais il ne dirait ça.**

" As-tu déjà songé à intégrer l'armée en tant que soldat? " Demanda subitement Léon en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il y prit place et déroula une carte sur toute la surface.

" J'avais l'intention de m'engager à Midgar, mais… " Commença le plus jeune sans finir sa phrase. Il ne le jugea pas nécessaire. Léon connaissait la suite.

" Pour quel poste? "

" Stratège. "

La réponse sembla intriguer l'homme à la cicatrice.

" Pourquoi pas un autre poste? " Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

" On m'a dit que je suis plus efficace quand il s'agit de réfléchir plutôt que d'agir. "

" Tu ne t'es jamais servi d'une arme? "

" Non… Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions? " Finit par demander Sora, succombant à la curiosité. Et un peu à l'agacement.

" Je veux simplement en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Tu me plais beaucoup. "

**Bien sûr que c'est possible, Zack.**

Une bourrasque souffla subitement, des milliers de grains de sable fouettant les bras des voyageurs. Quand Cloud put voir à nouveau, il remarqua qu'il se dirigeait droit sur un bloc de pierre. Il lui sembla entendre Zack couiner et pousser une série d'injures. Le blond ne se laissa pas intimider et accéléra un peu plus avant de donner une impulsion à la moto. Celle-ci se souleva de terre et passa aisément par-dessus le bloc, pour retomber lourdement de l'autre côté et continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

" Attends, c'est possible de faire ça? " Questionna Zack en se tournant vers l'auteure.

**Ses véritables intentions**

Cloud fut étonné lorsqu'il remarqua que la ville n'était pas fort grande; un fait surprenant quand on savait que Balamb possédait l'une des armées les plus puissantes. Il laissa sa moto à l'entrée de la ville et se dirigea vers les rues les plus animées.

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? " Demanda Zack en le suivant. Il observa rapidement les environs puis regarda Cloud à nouveau.

" D'abord, je me vide la vessie et après ça, je serai enfin prêt à conquérir le monde! "

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

Des papiers. Encore et toujours des papiers. Léon se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il avait beau les remplir et les envoyer, il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Peut-être était-il temps d'engager une secrétaire. Une jolie blonde au corps de rêve, tant qu'à faire.

Il fronça les sourcils quand le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner. Il décrocha d'un geste vif.

" Général Leonhart à l'appareil. " Dit-il d'une voix aussi sèche.

" Bonjour. Je suis une jolie blonde au corps de rêve et j'adorerais devenir votre secrétaire. " Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

" Vous commencez demain matin. " Répondit Léon.

**C'est comme ça que ça devrait se finir **

Cloud acquiesça et fit signe à Zack de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans la soute à bagages et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la moto du blond. Il l'enfourcha et démarra le moteur sans perdre de temps. Zack le suivit timidement, priant sa bonne étoile pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes. La soute s'ouvrit lentement et révéla le paysage hostile du Cratère de Centra. Cloud calcula rapidement la hauteur à laquelle le vaisseau planait et, après un hochement de tête, il fonça droit vers la sortie. Il entendit Zack hurler derrière lui – une chose qui arrivait souvent quand il était en moto avec le blond – mais garda tout son calme. Il garda une poigne ferme sur le guidon du véhicule lorsque les roues de ce dernier touchèrent le sol. Ses passagers furent tellement secoués qu'ils passèrent par-dessus la moto et se brisèrent la nuque en tombant à terre.

**Léon dans toute sa splendeur**

" _Il serait une bonne addition à notre armée. Dommage qu'il refuse de la rejoindre. Peut-être que je devrais me montrer plus convaincant?_ _Il n'a sûrement pas besoin de ses dix doigts. _" Pensa Léon avec un sourire en coin.

**Rien que pour toi, Flammula (parce que tu le vaux bien)**

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? " Demanda Cloud, curieux.

" Moi. "

Le trio se tourna et vit Léon, debout derrière eux, les bras croisés.

" Suivez-moi. " Dit le balafré en regardant tour à tour Séphiroth, puis Cloud. Ce dernier fut surpris que sa présence soit souhaitée, mais suivit sans protester.

" Je veux venir avec vous. "

Visiblement, Sora, lui, n'allait pas rester là sans rien dire. Léon se tourna vers lui, l'air impassible.

" Non. Rentre à la maison. "

**Un peu de poésie dans un monde de brutes**

Les jeunes soldats s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, laissant le soin à leur supérieur de s'occuper de tout. Cloud s'arma à son tour, et choisit de surprendre le monstre en l'attaquant par derrière. Le balafré vit Cloud s'élancer et se placer à l'arrière du T-Rex, et fronça les sourcils.

" Non, surtout pas ça, espèce d'idiot! " Lança Léon en levant son épée pour attirer l'attention du dinosaure, mais c'était peine perdue. Le T-Rex n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux et, attendant que Cloud soit assez près, il s'assit à terre, écrasant le blond sous son poids.

**Il aurait aussi pu dire ça**

" Mais Selphie, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse tout ça en aussi peu de temps? Et puis, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu auras la permission de tout changer comme ça? " Demanda Irvine, sceptique. Selphie fit la grimace.

" Pour qui tu me prends? Evidemment que Léon va accepter! Il va reconnaître mon génie, me dire que je suis la meilleure, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas remarqué plus tôt. Et là, on va se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire, et il va penser que je suis – "

" La fille la plus tarte qu'il ait jamais rencontré. " Finit Irvine.

**Il aurait aussi pu faire ça**

La conversation fut interrompue par une mélodie provenant des haut-parleurs installés dans la cafétéria.

" Une annonce? " Dit Selphie, intriguée.

" Bonsoir à tous. Ici votre général d'armée. " Entendit-on dire la voix monocorde de Squall. Roxas se renfrogna. " J'ai omis d'annoncer l'intégration de Sora Strife dans notre armée. Puisqu'il est soldat au même tire que vous tous, j'ose espérer que vous aurez une conduite convenable avec lui. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous ne respectez pas cette règle, qui est aussi valable pour les généraux. Il me semble nécessaire de le faire savoir à certains d'entre eux. " Tifa ne put retenir un petit rire amusé en voyant Roxas faire un doigt d'honneur en direction des haut-parleurs.

**Il aurait aussi pu faire ça 2**

" Calme-toi, Léon. Il n'a rien, et personne ne sait qu'il est avec nous." Intervint vaillamment Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, ni de le frapper. Il a eu assez peur comme ça. "

" Et toi, pourquoi tu es parti seul? " Cette fois, Léon s'en prit au jeune général. Il lâcha Sora, qui se tourna vers le duo, prêt à défendre Roxas, quitte à prendre un autre coup. " Tu aurais dû attendre que quelqu'un te rejoigne avant d'aller l'aider. Tu as oublié la procédure? "

" D'une, je suis encore libre de me déplacer seul si j'en ai envie; de deux, la situation était urgente. Il aurait peut-être été trop tard si j'avais attendu qu'un autre soldat me rejoigne. Et enfin – " Roxas fit un pas en avant et leva le menton, peu impressionné par le comportement du général. " Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler ton caractère. Quel exemple est-ce que tu donnes aux autres à lever la main sur l'un de tes hommes, alors que tu es le premier à nous l'interdire? Hein? "

" Roxas! " Lança Axel, qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Il vint se tenir à côté du blond et prit soin de faire face à Léon. " Tu dépasses les limites. Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire? " Murmura le roux, inquiet pour son compagnon d'armes. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fit un geste obscène aux deux soldats.

**Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça **

" Il n'a pas l'air en forme. " Dit Nida en descendant de la plateforme.

" Je me demande ce qui te fait penser ça. " Ironisa Léon en lisant des documents. Il releva ses lunettes et reprit sa lecture.

" Il n'a pas seulement l'air fatigué. Je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose cloche. " Insista le pilote.

" Et tu penses ça parce que..? "

" Il ne m'a même pas vu quand il est entré. D'habitude, je suis la première personne à qui il parle en arrivant dans ce bureau. "

Léon eut un petit rire amusé.

" Dis plutôt que tu es vexé et que tu préfères mettre ça sur le dos d'un soi-disant malaise. "

Nida allait répondre, mais il jugea plus malin de ne rien dire. Ça ne servirait à rien de protester. Léon pensait toujours avoir raison; et c'était malheureusement presque toujours le cas.

Encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, Nida décida de lui balancer un livre à la tête. (et on ne sait pas d'où sort ce livre)

**Cliché – et vache**

Encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, Nida décida de sortir prendre l'air. Léon le regarda quitter le bureau, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, puis porta son attention sur son apprenti. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, complètement à l'aise. Le général se leva de son siège, s'approcha du sofa et s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs pour lui barbouiller le visage au feutre indélébile.

**Cliché – et dégueulasse**

Le balafré se leva et fit quelques pas vers son bureau, pour finalement stopper net quand il entendit du bruit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'adolescent, et écarquilla les yeux.

Sora était en train de baver dans son sommeil.

**Dommage**

Sora était en train d'envoyer des soldats à l'entrée, où les effectifs balambiens commençaient à être trop réduits pour contenir l'assaut, quand Léon sortit du dortoir et prit la situation en main. L'adolescent exposa rapidement les actions déjà prises, sa rancœur mise de côté le temps de mettre un terme au conflit. Le général s'éloigna rapidement, épée en main, pour prendre part au combat qui faisait rage dans le hall. Sora, lui, regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui. Il devrait retourner jusqu'à sa chambre pour ça, mais réussirait-il?

" Sora! Attrape! "

Le jeune châtain se retourna et vit deux épées arriver droit sur lui. D'un geste fluide et précis, Sora tenta d'attraper les armes, mais elles le transpercèrent de part en part.

**Conclusion…**

Sora eut un petit rire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il suivit le petit groupe d'amis en dehors du campus pour aller regarder l'horizon. Le vaisseau avait changé de cap et se dirigeait droit vers l'océan pour rejoindre les côtes de Phon puis les Îles du Destin. On pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin la surface miroitante de l'eau et sentir une brise plus fraîche souffler sur les terres. Sora ferma les yeux pendant ce qu'il pensait n'être que quelques instants et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, le soleil était bas et les quatre autres garçons étaient endormis à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous malades.

**La vraie raison pour laquelle Séphiroth est parti de Midgar**

Séphiroth gardait une main près de sa longue épée, prêt à l'empoigner au moindre signe suspect. Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Il ferma à clé et se dirigea dans le salon, où il savait trouver Edea. Le général eut un sourire presque attendri en voyant sa femme assise sur un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Elle ne le surprendrait jamais mais c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Étant de nature méfiante, Séphiroth n'aimait pas tellement les surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, et en ce sens, la brune était pour lui une présence rassurante.

L'argenté sortit de sa courte torpeur quand il vit la brune lever les yeux vers lui, se rendant compte qu'on l'observait depuis un petit moment.

" Tu as l'air soucieux. " Dit-elle en se levant immédiatement. Elle posa son livre sur une table proche du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

" Il faut partir d'ici. " Déclara le général avec un léger soupir.

" Ils ont découvert quelque chose? "

" Les magazines pornos que je planquais dans mon casier. "

**Il a fini par craquer**

Edea sortit du salon et monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer son arrivée et entra directement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, quand elle le trouva seul.

" Où est Naminé? " Demanda-t-elle sans aucun préambule.

" Là où personne ne pourra la trouver. " Répondit simplement Riku, indifférent.

**Le maître de Nosferatu**

" Au fait, Zexion… " Commença Sora, soudain très timide. " Tu sais, au sujet de cette histoire d'espion- "

" Soit franc, s'il-te-plaît. " Dit Zexion d'un ton étrangement calme. Sora hocha la tête et déglutit avec difficulté.

" En fait, c'est moi qui ai laissé entendre qu'il aurait pu s'agir de toi. Je suis désolé. " Dit le jeune châtain.

À sa grande surprise, le borgne sourit doucement en entendant cela.

" Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. "

**C'était plus fort que moi…**

" Vous prendrez quoi? " Demanda le serveur en se tenant prêt à noter.

" Deux cocktail maison. " Dit Luxord.

" Un jus de pommesotte nature. " Dit Roxas.

" Un jus de citron pressé. " Dit Sora.

" Zexion. " Dit Demyx.

**Tête à claques!**

Gadot, lui, se déplaçait et posait le verre devant les clients. Il tourna un regard réprobateur vers son assistant, qui l'ignora royalement et rit quand il remarqua les airs ébahis du trio d'anciens étudiants.

" Si Serah te voyait faire, tu aurais encore droit à un beau sermon. " Dit le colosse quand Snow eut fini de distribuer les verres.

" Les héros sont tous un peu rebelles, dans le fond. " Se vanta le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

Et l'auteure le frappa à la tête.

**Tant que je suis lancée…**

On entendit alors quelque chose tomber dans la cuisine et tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. La barmaid secoua lentement la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'était produit. La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit brusquement et Snow sortit d'un pas précipité.

" Serah! " S'exclama-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la souleva, fit un tour sur lui-même, puis la reposa au sol.

" Snow, espèce d'idiot! Pas devant les clients. " Bouda Serah, l'air mécontent. " Je vais encore - "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle lui vomit dessus.

**Le couple idéal ou petit (gros) clin d'œil**

" Je vous présente ma femme, Serah. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a tout juste une semaine. "

" Vraiment? Féliciations! " S'enthousiasma Demyx. Lui et Éric se mirent à siffler dans le café, ce qui leur valut les regards courroucés de Zexion et Tifa. Luxord et Axel, eux, avaient toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire.

" Tais-toi! C'est embarrassant! " Couina la jeune mariée en se cachant derrière son époux.

" Mais je suis tellement heureux. " Répondit le blond, incapable de réprimer son sourire. Il était enchanté; n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup, il se retourna et vida le contenu de son estomac. " Désolé pour ça. Quand je suis content, je vomis. " Dit-il en leur faisant face à nouveau.

**Fallait s'y attendre.**

À ses côtés, Léon l'observa d'un air presque inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque écœurée.

" Que vous trouviez l'âme sœur. " Mentit aisément le plus jeune en gardant son air le plus sérieux. Le balafré, lui, éclata de rire.

" Tu viens de gâcher un vœu pour ça? Tu aurais mieux fait de souhaiter quelque chose pour toi. " Fit l'adulte avant de pousser un petit soupir amusé.

" Vous pourriez le faire à ma place. " Dit Sora en regardant son supérieur d'un air intrigué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, quand il le vit fermer les yeux à son tour et rester silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

" Voilà. " Dit Léon lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé? " Questionna lentement le plus jeune. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment?

" D'avoir des tas de filles dans mon lit en me réveillant demain matin. "

**Le loup et l'agneau**

Cloud quitta la chambre et laissa Zack seul, encore perturbé. Ce pauvre Cloud ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Pour lui, être en couple avec Zack était une notion encore neuve, mais pour le brun qui avait caché ses sentiments pendant un certain temps, le point de vue était bien différent. Comme il devrait faire des efforts pour se tenir tranquille…ou pas.

**Je précise que je n'ai rien contre eux**

Présentement, Edea et son mari avaient tourné la tête vers leur fils, étonnés par la soudaineté de son annonce. Séphiroth connaissait bien Riku; il n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la hâte. Mais cette fois-là faisait exception à la règle apparemment.

D'ailleurs, comment en était-il arrivé là? Ils ne faisaient que parler de l'horrible chemise à fleurs du présentateur météo, du fait qu'ils avaient entraperçu le président Loire en porter une qu'ils soupçonnaient être la même, et –

Ah, voilà donc comment Riku en était venu à parler de Léon et de sa toute nouvelle lubie. L'argenté avait décidé de rester sur le vaisseau pour devenir – quoi déjà?

" Go-go dancer? " Répéta l'ancien général, un peu déçu. Il s'était attendu à une carrière un peu plus prometteuse pour le fils d'un soldat aussi éminent que lui.

**Quand y en a marre…**

" Tu es devenu fort. " Dit l'argenté à l'attention de Sora, ignorant complètement les plaintes de Léon. " Tu es encore loin de me surpasser, mais tu as malgré tout réussi à m'avoir. C'était finement joué. "

" Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir blessé! Je pensais que vous auriez évité le coup. Vraiment. " Bredouilla le plus jeune, embarrassé. " Si j'avais su – "

" Non, je n'avais pas à être aussi distrait. " L'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. " Me faire avoir par un gamin… Je suis navré pour ton visage, mais j'étais énervé et j'avais besoin de me venger. "

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa plaie – qui saignait à peine. Alors un homme comme lui pouvait aussi se montrer puéril? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru…et encore moins que Séphiroth aurait admis aussi ouvertement l'avoir blessé volontairement, par pure rancœur.

" Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus. " Marmonna le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

" Arrêtez de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je devrais vous pénaliser tous les deux pour ce qui vient de se passer. Les combats amicaux sont tolérés du moment que personne n'est embroché; mais vous deux, vous avez dépassé les limites. " S'emporta le balafré. Sora ferma les yeux et se crispa, honteux.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas l'ex-général qui laisserait un jeunot lui donner des leçons.

" Mais ferme-la, deux secondes. " Lui lança-t-il.

**Roxas, la menace**

" Axel n'est pas avec toi? " Demanda le jeune châtain pour combler le vide gênant qui s'était installé.

" Non. Il est au téléphone avec sa sœur. Comme je ne supporte pas de l'entendre devenir complètement gaga pendant qu'il parle, je suis sorti. "

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Il était possible que Roxas soit un peu jaloux du traitement de faveur auquel la sœur d'Axel avait droit, mais jamais il ne prendrait le risque de le suggérer. Il tenait à avoir des enfants plus tard.

**Roxas, la menace – le retour**

" Je veux d'abord m'occuper de ceux qui m'ont fait ça. " Le châtain désigna l'un des bleus encore visibles sur son visage. " On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas décidés à en rester là. "

" Et si tu laissais quelqu'un d'autre – moi, par exemple – s'en charger pendant que tu règles tes compte avec l'autre abruti? "

S'il avait pu, Roxas aurait craché du venin avec le mot "abruti".

" Non, surtout pas! Je ne veux pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience! " Insista le châtain.

**Rancœur, quand tu nous tiens**

_La tendresse… C'était bien une chose étrangère à la relation singulière qu'ils avaient tissée depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le vaisseau. De la compassion, Léon en avait éprouvé au tout début. Puis petit à petit, elle s'était changée en volonté de dominer, de diriger… Il arrivait parfois que l'homme se montre sympathique, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Leurs rapports complexes le devinrent encore plus après leur pacte. Sora ne savait plus s'il devait considérer Léon comme un simple supérieur hiérarchique, comme un ami proche ou comme un manipulateur dont il devait se méfier. Il opta pour "manipulateur"._

**Overkill**

Un semblant d'esprit combatif se raviva dans les fins fonds de son esprit. Lui? Médiocre? Jamais de la vie! Il n'allait pas laisser ces moins que rien l'égorger comme du bétail. Zexion rassembla ses dernières forces et tourna les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel. Une fumée noire s'échappa alors des pores de sa peau et s'éleva dans le ciel avec un cri strident. Affolée, Larxène se recula vivement et leva les yeux. La massa d'abord informe se changea en une immense boule obscure à la robe mate. Les cris stoppèrent et un immense silence se fit dans toute la plaine, tous les regards tournés vers l'étrange phénomène. C'est alors que la sphère prit des contours accidentés, animés par une force venant de l'intérieur et qui cherchait à s'en échapper. Une main rouge et griffue déchira la paroi la première, aussitôt suivie par une autre. La bulle fut brisée et vola en éclats, sa substance noirâtre se répandant sur le sol et les soldats ennemis uniquement; morts ou vivants. Une créature à l'apparence diabolique flottait dans les airs, battant ses ailes noires pour maintenir une altitude constante. Son regard cruel ne se posa que sur son Invoqueur, puis il ouvrit la gueule en grand.

" Destinés; on était tous les deux destinés. " Chanta l'Éon. Les soldats tombèrent à genoux en se couvrant les oreilles.

**Le Prince des Ténèbres – ou Hymne pour un Émo**

La bulle fut brisée et vola en éclats, sa substance noirâtre se répandant sur le sol et les soldats ennemis uniquement; morts ou vivants. Une créature à l'apparence diabolique flottait dans les airs, battant ses ailes noires pour maintenir une altitude constante. Son regard cruel ne se posa que sur son Invoqueur, puis il ouvrit la gueule en grand.

" Mal aimé; je suis le mal aimé. " Chanta l'Éon avant d'éclater de rire. Zexion lui lança un regard noir.

**Fallait que ça sorte**

" Je suis surtout resté avec lui parce qu'il est tellement plus aimable. " Marmonna Sora en levant les yeux vers l'adulte. C'était une nouvelle dispute. Il ne baisserait pas les armes si facilement cette fois-ci non plus. " Au moins, avec lui, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être un moins que rien. "

" Parce que tu as cette sensation quand tu es avec moi? " Demanda le balafré, sincèrement surpris. Sora en aurait ri s'il avait été d'humeur.

" Vous ne me posez pas sérieusement la question, n'est-ce pas? " Lança amèrement Sora. Il désigna les papiers d'un signe de tête. " Je suis quoi, au juste? Votre roue de secours quand vous êtes trop paresseux? Comment vous faisiez quand je n'étais pas encore là? Vous demandiez à Nida? "

" Il ne fait pas ce boulot aussi bien. "

" Sale con. "

**Ah bon?**

Est-ce que Sora avait vraiment le choix? Il pourrait toujours dormir sur le canapé du salon. L'idée de partager la même chambre que Léon le perturbait énormément. Il aurait trop l'impression d'être sa chose. Quoi qu'il l'était déjà…

Une brusque secousse les fit tomber à terre, lui et Léon. Sora poussa une exclamation de surprise en trébuchant, puis il se redressa pour savoir qui venait de les agresser. Si c'était Cloud, il était dans de beaux draps… Au lieu d'une chevelure blonde, ce furent des mèches argentées que Sora aperçut. Il ne sut s'il était rassuré ou horrifié. Riku se tenait debout et lançait un regard mauvais en direction du balafré, qui s'était déjà relevé. L'adulte gardait un air impassible et ne lâchait pas l'argenté des yeux.

" Sora, tu avais promis de me laisser participer, moi aussi! "

**Spéciale dédicace pour toi, le/la non-fan de cette chanson**

" Ça alors! T'es pas l'un des gars qui étaient à Bodhum y a pas si longtemps? " Demanda Snow, excité à l'idée de retrouver un client alors qu'il était si loin de chez lui. Le monde était vraiment petit. Derrière lui, la femme qui l'accompagnait fronça les sourcils et observa le plus jeune d'un air froid.

" Effectivement. " Répondit Zexion, bien plus calme. " Que faites-vous ici? "

" Oh, tu connais la chanson : comme le monde est tout petit. " Chantonna Snow avec un grand sourire.

" Pitié… "

**Coupez!**

" Si tu ne parles pas, nous t'y forcerons. " Les politesses étaient oubliées maintenant que Rufus voyait bien qu'elles ne le mèneraient nulle part. " Le petit Leonhart n'est pas le seul à user de la force pour faire parler ses prisonniers. Ne vas pas croire que, sous prétexte que tu es cruelle, je me montrerai moins femme. …non, attendez, je crois que je me suis trompé dans mon texte. J'ai dit quoi? "

**Coupez! 02**

" C'est répugnant. Rude, mon chéri, allez donc emmener…_ça_ ailleurs. Elle va – mais quoi? Pourquoi tout le monde se marre? " Demanda Rufus.

**Coupez! 03**

" Tu l'as conduite directement au sous-sol, j'espère? " Demanda le blond sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête. " Très bien. Nous pourrons commencer les interrogatoires assez rapidement; dès qu'elle aura repris connaissance. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle a à nous apprendre. "

" Et si elle ne parle pas? " Demanda le chauve de sa voix rauque. Rufus ricana.

" Oh, elle parlera. Je suis un homme doté d'une fertilisation très – et merde. On la refait! "

**Le point de non retour**

Ni Zexion ni Lightning ne surent s'ils devaient se réjouir ou être horrifiés. Le prisonnier – qui s'appelait Réno – avait montré une certaine joie à la vue du général balambien. Il se plaignait moins. Mais il parlait encore plus qu'avant.

" Axel, vieux! Ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas revus! Comment tu vas? Pas trop amoché par l'assaut de la semaine dernière? Le patron y est pas allé de main morte, hein? Au fait, je suis allé voir la famille avant de passer ici; ils te disent tous 'bonjour'. Oh, Kairi est furax de pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis un moment; tu devrais l'appeler. C'est qui ce petit gars avec toi? C'est lui le gamin dont m'a parlé Kairi? Celui avec qui tu – "

Lightning empoigna sa Gunblade et le décapita.

**Révélation**

Maintenant que tout avait été arrangé avec les ouvriers d'Horizon, Léon pouvait enfin s'occuper d'affaires un peu plus personnelles. Comme nourrir Squichy, son poisson rouge.

**Bourreau des cœurs…ou presque**

" Tu voulais me parler? " Demanda Squall, intrigué. C'était assez rare que Linoa cherche à le voir quand il était seul.

Linoa baissa les yeux et se tordit nerveusement les mains. " Oui… " Commença-t-elle timidement. Squall attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. " Est-ce que…tu me trouves…jolie? " Dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

" Bof. " Répondit sincèrement Squall.

**Gros problème**

" Je ne peux pas continuer. " Dit Squall peu de temps après, quand Linoa et lui furent seuls dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. " Continuer quoi? " Demanda-t-elle doucement, bien qu'elle sût au fond d'elle-même de quoi son petit-ami voulait parler.

" Ma partie. La batterie de ma console vient de me lâcher. "

**Une question d'honneur**

" Je peux? " Demanda Seifer en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Squall s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis ferma la porte. " J'ai à te parler. "

" Je t'écoute. "

" Ben… " Commença Seifer, gêné. Le châtain haussa un sourcil, curieux. " Je reconnais que tu sais te défendre. Et que tu ferais sûrement un bon leader. " Il marmonna la dernière phrase, si bien que Squall faillit ne pas la comprendre.

" Merci. " Dit-il simplement.

" Mais je peux toujours pas te laisser être le dominant du couple. " Ajouta rapidement le blond en se tournant vers Squall, très sérieux.

**- insérez le prénom ici - à l'armée**

Squall se tourna vers la fenêtre près de son lit. Il venait de renoncer définitivement à la dernière personne qui le reliait encore à son triste passé. Il n'avait plus personne à présent : plus de parents à qui parler, Cid n'était plus de ce monde, et Linoa deviendrait la fiancée d'un autre. Il se retrouvait complètement seul et il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre autrement à partir de ce jour.

Il reprendrait sa vie en main en laissant tout derrière lui, y compris celui qu'il avait été, et renierait le nom que ses propres parents lui avaient donné au profit d'un autre.

Dorénavant, il se ferait appeler Martine.

**Moi aussi je peux faire des clins d'œil!**

" C'est à propos de notre marché. " Commença Sora. Il attendit une réaction de la part du plus grand, mais quand il n'en eut aucune, il continua. " Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'arrêter? Au moins pendant quelques temps. " S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir de refus catégorique.

Léon sembla considérer la demande sérieusement. Il se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa main, les yeux dans le vague. Pendant qu'aucun ne prononçait un mot, Sora étudia l'adulte face à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des mollets puissants, remontèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses aux muscles saillants. Ils poursuivirent leur course en observant des abdominaux marqués, un torse qu'il savait déjà ferme. Les épaules larges du balafré étaient parsemées de gouttes d'eau qui attendaient d'être essuyées. D'autres tombaient du bout des mèches mal séchées qui collaient à la nuque du plus grand. Et enfin, le regard de Sora s'arrêta sur le visage de Léon, et il remarqua que ce dernier s'était mis à l'observer.

Le plus jeune déglutit.

" Nonobstant. " Susurra le général.

**Coupez! 04**

" Écoutez. Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Ça ne marchera peut-être pas, mais au moins, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir laissé passer une chance inespérée. " L'encouragea Sora, espérant réussir à le convaincre.

Léon lui envoya un regard amusé. " Une chance inespérée? "

" Ben oui. Avec un caractère pareil, je vois pas qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de vous et pas seulement de votre *biiiip*. " Sora sourit timidement. " Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. "

" Ah mais pas de mots moches ici, enfin! " Se plaignit l'auteure. " Choisis-en un autre! "

**Coupez! 05 – ou Le lapsus révélateur?**

Des soldats midgariens – Aérith en compta sept – firent leur entrée en jetant des regards intéressés en direction de la prisonnière. Cette dernière frissonna malgré elle quand on les laissa entrer dans sa cellule. Elle fit pour se lever, mais quatre des hommes se ruèrent sur elle et la tinrent fermement à terre. Elle jeta un regard terrifié en direction de Rufus qui, lui, semblait satisfait de sa réaction. Alors qu'un cinquième homme s'agenouillait entre les jambes écartées de la châtaine, le blond se tourna pour ouvrir la porte et lança par-dessus son épaule :

" Appelez-moi quand elle sera décidée à baiser. Et flûte, encore… "

" Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose? " Demanda Aérith avec un sourire en coin.

**Référence pourrie**

Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé ça? C'était absurde. Squall Loire Leonhart – plus connu à présent sous le pseudonyme de Léon – n'avait jamais envie de voir une personne. C'étaient les autres qui le suppliaient de le voir, pas le contraire – et non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller supplier Sora de venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait? Juste parce que le gamin l'avait embrassé et avait eu des propos tellement proches de la vérité que les convictions du balafré en avaient été ébranlées?

" Squall, je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste encore vos trois jokers. Vous pouvez demander l'avis du public, choisir le 50/50 ou faire appel à un ami. "

" _J'appelle Linoa._ "

**Question existentielle**

" Séphiroth à l'appareil. " Dit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra décontractée.

" Bonjour, c'est Sora. Je vous sens stressé. " Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

L'argenté ne put se retenir de soupirer bruyamment. " Si peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" J'ai besoin d'un avis. Je porte mon pantalon noir et j'hésite entre le haut bleu et le haut rouge. Le bleu va faire ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, mais le rouge me donnera une meilleure mine. Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez? "

" Tu plaisantes, j'espère… "

**Et tout à coup…**

Lightning eut alors un sourire plus franc et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, près de Sora, puis lui roula le patin de sa vie.

**Le médium**

" On dirait bien que tu avais raison. Zack a reçu un appel de Séphiroth juste avant l'attaque. Il savait que Rufus allait envoyer les Seeds pour nous attaquer, mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça arrive aussi tôt. Il nous a aussi informés de la présence d'un espion dans le vaisseau. "

" Alors Zexion serait vraiment… " Commença Sora.

" Vraiment quoi? "

Le trio se figea. De toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall, il avait fallu que ce soit justement Zexion qui surprenne leur conversation.

_Puis plus tard…_

" Zexion, si t'es en train de jouer avec le macchabée de Léon, laisse-moi te dire que c'est franchement tordu, même venant de toi. " Dit Cloud, suspicieux. Ça ne pouvait pas être le vrai Léon. S'il s'était bien agi de lui, le châtain lui aurait sorti une réplique crasseuse. "Rembourse-moi avec ton corps", "Ton frère va s'en charger"; ce genre de chose. Mais non.

" Je te remercie de l'estime que tu me portes, Cloud. " Dit un Zexion assez vexé. Le trio sursauta, surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. " Et si tu ne le savais pas, laisse-moi t'apprendre que je ne fais pas parler les morts. "

" Zexion, comment tu fais pour toujours savoir qui et quand va dire du mal de toi? Ça fout les jetons, sérieux… " Marmonna Léon.

Pour toute réponse, le borgne lui sourit.

**Chassez le naturel…**

Squall laissa son pouce glisser le long de la pommette du jeune homme, puis sur ses lèvres. Sora ferma les yeux et les entrouvrit à peine au contact. Le balafré se pencha alors vers l'avant pour l'embrasser. Il était gêné d'avoir oublié comment donner un baiser. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier qu'il avait échangé. Et pourtant, il retrouva assez rapidement ses vieux réflexes. Un peu plus sûr de lui, voire même beaucoup, sa main abandonna la joue du jeune châtain pour rejoindre l'autre, elle restée dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui en mordillant tendrement sa lèvre supérieure. Il sentit et entendit Sora soupirer de contentement dans le baiser.

" Léon. " Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Le général d'armée acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? "

" Quelle question. On va dans ma chambre. "


	19. Bonus 2

Disclaimer : Kigndom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-oo-Bonus 2-oo-

Voici ce que j'avais écrit au tout début de la création de Entre Deux. Vous remarquerez que certains points ont fini par être mis de côté.

**Conflit principal ** Balamb/Rufus

**Conflit secondaire :** Balamb/Galbadia (résolu depuis longtemps par Squall)

**~Balamb~**

C'est une des armées les plus puissantes avec Galbadia et Esthar. Son dirigeant, Laguna Loire, est un modèle de droiture et d'altruisme. C'est son fils qui est le général de l'armée de Balamb (il a le plus haut grade) et qui la dirige avec tout autant de droiture et de rigueur. Son armée compte beaucoup de généraux, ce qui lui vaut les moqueries de certaines nations (Esthar, entre autres). Le plus jeune est Roxas et c'est aussi le plus redoutable. Balamb recherche Rufus Shinra, au départ pour une histoire d'argent qui lui avait été prêté. Laguna découvre plus tard que l'emprunt a servi à la création d'une milice nommée les Turks. Après quelques recherches (effectuées par des espions), il apprend que les Turks s'occupent d'éliminer les gens susceptibles de nuire au président de Midgar, généralement en déguisant les meurtres en suicides ou en laissant de faux indices désignant des innocents. Laguna décide alors d'engager une bataille sans merci pour restaurer un semblant de paix à Midgar, mais aussi pour montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Balamb.

**~Personnages~**

**Rufus Shinra : **Président de la Shinra et dirigeant de l'armée de Midgar. Sa compagnie a le monopole sur les ressources énergétiques de la ville et les revend à des prix que seuls les plus riches peuvent payer. Les habitations lui appartiennent aussi. (donc les loyers sont versés à Rufus)

C'est un homme riche qui ne l'est devenu (et continue à l'être) qu'en profitant des habitants de Midgar. Il vit dans le luxe et utilise souvent l'argent des impôts et des taxes à des fins personnelles plutôt que pour la ville. Il est recherché par Balamb suite à une affaire louche.

**Squall Leonhart : **Fils de Laguna Loire, dont il ne conserve ni le nom de famille ni même le prénom pour se faire simplement appeler Léon. C'est un homme froid et, au premier abord, cruel. Cependant, Sora comprend qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade (en tout cas pour le "cruel") quand il se rend compte que le général n'a jamais cherché à le blesser quand il se sert de lui pour faire parler Cloud.

Squall est très conciliant avec ses soldats et les laisse libres de penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais seulement jusqu'à une certaine limite. Il est en froid avec son père, suite à son divorce avec Raine, et avec cette dernière aussi. Ses parents se sont séparés suite à un adultère commis par eux deux et Squall décide de s'éloigner d'eux et se donne à fond dans son travail.

Squall est respecté par la plupart des soldats, mis à part Roxas qui semble lui tenir rancœur.

Il aime beaucoup être en galante compagnie.

**Cloud Strife :** Ancien soldat de Midgar qui a fui Rufus. Il décide de s'associer à Balamb pour mettre un terme à la carrière de Rufus et ainsi se venger de lui. Cloud a été très déçu que personne n'essaie de ramener son frère et décide donc d'aller le chercher seul.

Il déteste Squall pour ce qu'il lui a fait (sa torture et la capture de son frère) mais se soumet malgré tout à ses ordres pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Les deux hommes entretiennent des rapports très conflictuels.

Sora est la prunelle de ses yeux et il est prêt à tout pour protéger ce qu'il lui reste de famille : son petit frère. Cloud est très protecteur et cherche à éloigner son frère de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire – en particulier de Squall.

Il fait énormément de sacrifices pour le bien de Sora et va même jusqu'à oublier sa fierté (pour les avances de Squall auxquelles il ne cherche pas à résister).

Cloud a un caractère fort. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et qui a des convictions qu'il est prêt à défendre. Il sait aussi se montrer très aimable et doux avec ses proches. Il adore taquiner son frère.

**Sora Strife :** Ses ambitions tombent à l'eau avec l'attaque de Balamb. Il est fait prisonnier et perd ainsi toute chance de servir Midgar. Il n'est pas particulièrement doué pour le combat mais c'est un excellent stratège. Il sait analyser rapidement une situation et réfléchit avant d'agir – la plupart du temps. Il est très souriant et aimable quand la situation lui en laisse l'occasion. Il est morose et désagréable lors de son arrivée à Balamb mais il changera peu à peu au contact des soldats qu'il y rencontre. (Axel, Luxord, Demyx,…)

Il voue un culte à Cloud, qu'il considère comme le seul et unique modèle à suivre. Sora est assez perturbé par les différences entre son frère et Squall, et il se montre donc assez méfiant au contact du général.

Il est vif d'esprit quand il n'est pas concerné par les événements.

Sora ne redevient complètement lui-même que lorsque Cloud le rejoint à Balamb.

Comme Cloud, il est capable de se sacrifier pour l'aider. C'est de cette façon qu'il a été fait prisonnier, et c'est aussi comme cela qu'il met un terme aux humiliations que Squall fait subir à Cloud – qui n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout content quand il l'apprend.

Sora est d'abord fortement attiré par Riku, mais il renonce quand il apprend que ce dernier s'est tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre après son départ. Sora ne lui en tient pas rigueur pour autant, bien que Riku s'en veuille beaucoup. Il se tournera petit à petit vers Squall, mais leur relation est chaotique. Squall refuse toute relation sérieuse car il ne veut pas trop s'impliquer. En découvrant son passé, Sora se rend compte que le général ne veut pas devenir comme ses parents : quelqu'un d'infidèle.

**Séphiroth :** Général d'armée de Midgar. Après la guerre, il devient un espion de Balamb et garde contact avec Zack, à qui il révèle les faits et gestes du président de la Shinra. Il sait que ses compagnons ont rejoint le camp ennemi mais les agissements de Rufus le rendent si furieux que lui aussi décide de le trahir, pour le bien de ses amis et pour faire cesser les injustices dont les habitants sont victime.

Il est toujours très sérieux et a un comportement irréprochable. Il parle toujours de façon très franche mais juste. Il montre peu ses émotions au travail mais chez lui, il agit de façon beaucoup plus détendue car il ne s'y sent pas constamment jugé.

Séphiroth est une légende au sein de l'armée suite aux nombreuses victimes que sa seule épée a faites.

Il se rend à Balamb sur demande de Léon afin qu'il contacte le général lui-même. Riku l'accompagne et retrouve Sora – c'et là qu'il apprend qu'il est avec une certaine Naminé.

**Zack Fair :** Général de Midgar qui a fui avec Cloud. Il avait été envoyé en tant qu'espion par Balamb des années plus tôt, et c'est ce qui leur permet, à Cloud et à lui, de s'introduire si facilement dans le vaisseau balambien.

Cloud est surpris par cette nouvelle. Il faut dire que Zack n'a rien d'un espion : il est toujours agité, peu sérieux, tête en l'air et se lie facilement d'amitié avec tout le monde; mais c'est ce qui fait de lui l'espion parfait selon Laguna.

**Roxas Brighford :** Jeune homme du même âge que Sora. Il occupe déjà un poste important, justifié par ses grandes capacités au combat et son esprit vif.

Il est très à cheval sur les règles et c'est ce qui fera qu'il lui faudra du temps avant de s'entendre avec le prisonnier. C'est au fond quelqu'un de très doux et de dévoué envers ses amis. Mais attention à ses accès de colère!

Roxas passe son temps à critiquer Squall et ses fréquentations peu recommandables. C'est parce qu'il a lui aussi été utilisé jadis, et il en veut terriblement au général de s'être servi de lui alors qu'il était sincère et s'était attendu à des sentiments réciproques. C'est pour cette raison que Squall lui permet plus de choses qu'aux autres soldats, et Roxas en profite autant qu'il le peut pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui a fait.

Roxas s'entend très bien avec Axel, mais il ne veut pas se décider à lui avouer avoir des sentiments à cause de ce qu'il a vécu avec Squall. Il a été trop blessé et a peur qu'Axel aussi finisse par se servir de lui.

Il est très franc et répond de but-en-blanc.

**Axel :** Bon vivant qui ne doit pourtant pas être sous-estimé. Un ennemi à aller tuer en douce? C'est lui qui s'en charge.

On le voit souvent avec Roxas, avec qui il s'entend à merveille. Il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, bien qu'il soit plus fort.

Il est différent de Roxas : il a tendance à fuir les sujets qu'il ne veut pas aborder ou les personnes qu'il ne veut pas voir. Il réagit mal aux confrontations forcées et n'hésite pas, dans ce cas, à utiliser la force pour se faire comprendre.

Il a un sens prononcé de l'amitié et de la fidélité, et il réagit aussi mal aux trahisons qu'aux règlements de compte.

**~Grades~**

**Midgar : **Général d'armée : Séphiroth – Général de Corps d'armée : Génésis, puis Cloud – Général de Division : Zack – Général de Brigade : Barret.

**Balamb : **Général d'armée : Squall – Adjoint au Général d'armée : Roxas – Généraux de Corps d'armée : Tifa, Axel, Luxord – Général de Division : Xaldin – Général de Brigade : Seifer.


End file.
